The New Beginning Experiment
by marly4077
Summary: When Amy and Sheldon take a time out from their relationship, they both begin to experience feelings they've never encountered. Suddenly, a handsome stranger enters Amy's life, and her attention shifts, leaving a shattered Sheldon behind. Begins after the season eight finale. Story features all characters and includes fun, angst, steamy romance, and adventure.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

 **The Runaway Dog Interruption**

Amy shut down her computer, her body shaking with sobs. Had she just broken up with Sheldon? The man she loved? Yet, the choice she made did not seem wrong. That feeling she usually got in the pit of her stomach, the one that told her when she was making a wrong decision, wasn't there. She simply felt nothing. Soon, her sobbing stopped, and she sat there, staring at the top of her desk, wondering what was next.

She already decided to cut herself off from Sheldon for a while. Maybe a week to start. See what it's like without him. After the whole five-year anniversary, _Flash_ incident, she seriously began to consider the relationship. Everything seemed to move at a glacial pace with them, and she felt embarrassed about all the times she threw herself at him, only to be rebuked. Was there truly any hope on an intimacy front with them? He told her he loved her, yet gave her no consideration when he applied to go to Mars, an incident after she once again threw a fit and he conceded. Was that their relationship? One desperate for attention while the other seems indifferent and only concedes to keep the status quo? This was not a healthy situation for either of them.

Amy stood up and went to the kitchen to get a drink of water. Leaning against the counter, she pondered her current situation. She would no longer be seeing her friends Penny and Bernadette either. She knew they were only friends with her through Sheldon, and she needed to remove herself from everyone. Of course Penny would speak on Sheldon's behalf, which would not help the situation. No, she needed time on her own.

Time on her own. She was used to being alone. Until that fateful day in the coffee shop, when she met Sheldon, she was used to doing everything on her own. The past five years had been a whirlwind, with having a boyfriend and real girlfriends for the very first time. She initially went into the relationship with Sheldon with no expectations, but as they went along, her feelings changed. She wanted more – a life together. Sheldon, however, seemed continuously annoyed by her persistence. Still, he had kissed her willingly. She slept over recently for the first time, although a rather chaste encounter, at the insistence of her boyfriend. Yet, the final kiss they shared on their anniversary, she had to admit, was hot. He initiated rather suddenly, and when he placed his hand on her leg, she was certain it was leading somewhere. Somewhere they'd never been. She'd been patient, waiting for him, knowing he needed time to process. She thought he would take the next step, on their anniversary no less. And then they were back to the beginning, him talking about some television show. Would he ever want to be with her? Did he even find her attractive? Did he find anybody attractive? Was he even interested in intimacy? What the hell was she doing?

Amy growled, and put her glass in the sink. Her mind churned with all these questions only Sheldon could answer, but wouldn't. She knew what she had to do – remove Sheldon from the picture for at least a week, focus on her work, and then approach the problem again. She needed time.

As she got ready for bed, she decided to set her alarm, even with the next day Sunday. The weather was supposed to be beautiful, and an early morning walk would be a nice way to start what would probably be a difficult week. Turning out the light, she felt instantly sleepy, which surprised her considering how full her brain had been moments before. She fell swiftly into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning, she put on a pair of sweats she rarely wore except for lounging around the house, a Minnie Mouse hoodie she got from Disneyland last time she went with the girls, and a pair of sneakers. She decided to walk a couple of miles, heading through the lovely park down the street from her apartment and beyond. The May air was crisp and held the scent of the impending summer. She plugged into her iPod, found her Vivaldi playlist, and began walking. Not many people were about, and she kept a quick pace. She felt good this morning, ready to begin this week focusing on herself and her work. Her mind wondered to the week ahead, and she mentally made plans for work, thinking about her study, next steps, the participants . . .

Her eyes suddenly focused on a small white and orange dog running up the path towards her. It looked like some sort of terrier, and it was running fast. A distance behind the dog, a man came running, shouting, holding a leash in his hands.

"Hey, please grab my dog," he shouted at Amy.

Amy unplugged her earphones, and dashed for the dog, which quickly darted past. Amy turned and ran after the dog, now running into the grassy area of the park. After putting a little more energy into her pace, she bent down and dived for the dog, getting a hold of it. Sitting on her knees in the grass, she brought the little dog up onto her lap.

"Uh oh, looks like you're going to be in a lot of trouble," Amy whispered to the dog, who licked her nose.

The man came up beside Amy and fell on his knees beside her.

"Thank you so much," he said, grabbing and re-leashing the dog. "Honeybee just loves to go out on her own."

"No problem," said Amy, standing up and brushing herself off. "She's really cute. What kind of dog is she?"

"Just a terrier mutt," he replied, standing and turning to face her. "A rescue when she was only one. She's good, most of the time."

Amy found herself looking into the eyes of a rather strikingly handsome man. He stood several inches taller than her, about six feet, with a medium build. His voice, although deep, held a pleasant melody when he spoke. His sandy blonde hair moved in the slight wind, and he had a five o'clock shadow that framed a pleasant, toothy grin. Amy blinked twice when she realized she'd been staring at his hazel eyes for perhaps a few seconds too long.

"Well, um, I'm glad you have her back. Those terriers can be quite fast," Amy said, turning back to the path.

"Tell me about it. I've been thinking about taking her out when I run, but I don't think she can sustain the distance. She's more a short distance runner. I think her Olympic event would be the 100 meters," the man continued, keeping pace with Amy. "I'm Erik, by the way."

"Amy," she replied, stopping to turn and shake his hand, immediately unsure why. Something about him put her at ease.

"Very nice to meet you, Amy. Such a great name. One of my favorite aunts is named Amy. She always made the best chocolate chip cookies and let us watch all the movies our mother wouldn't." He smiled, and Amy felt herself smiling back. "Hey, I think you live in the same building as me. The blue apartments, right on the edge of the park."

"Yes," she said. "For a couple of years."

"I just moved in a month ago. Got a job with Disney doing photography and video for their advertising department." He motioned to her Minnie Mouse hoodie. "You part of the Disney machine as well?"

"Oh no. Just a fan. I'm a neurobiologist. I work for the university as a professor and researcher," Amy answered.

"No kidding? That's awesome. I've always loved science. Always had the best science teachers in school. Still, photography and graphic arts became my thing," he said. "What do you study?"

Amy and Erik walked slowly through the park together, chatting. She talked about her education and work, what led her to living in Pasadena. He talked about his background: grew up along the southwest Washington coast in the small fishing town of Ilwaco, photography and graphic arts degrees from the state university, working for a series of local newspapers and advertisers before freelancing for National Geographic, and now working for Disney in their parks advertising division.

"While on an assignment in western Africa, I did an amazing portfolio on primates. I'd love to show it to you sometime, what with you working with monkeys and all," he said.

"I'd love that," she replied, suddenly realizing they'd been walking in pace together around the park for quite some time.

"You know, it's really nice to have someone to talk to, Amy. I've just been going to work and coming home. And even then, I work a lot out of home. Disney gave me equipment to work with to put together advertising for their online platforms. I just usually end up at the parks once a week to shoot material," he said. "Hey, there's a bench. I think Honeybee needs a break."

He sat down, and Amy felt this would be a good time to part ways. She really should, after all. The whole goal was to begin focusing on herself. Yet, she sat down beside Erik as he pulled a dog treat out of his pocket to give to Honeybee.

"It is nice to have someone to talk to," she echoed his last comment.

Erik glanced over at her and smiled. "Yeah, I'm not sure how long I'm gonna last in this whole SoCal mess," he said, gesturing out over the park. "I've been thinking about going back home, but working for Disney has always been a dream of mine. And going back home might be more painful than I'd like to admit."

"Why?" Amy asked, her curiosity peaked.

"Oh, well, you know we just met, and well…" he hesitated.

Amy glanced at the time on her iPod. Had they really been talking about work, school, monkeys, traveling, and Disney for over two hours? What was she doing? She was not like this, like, ever. Talking to a strange man walking a crazed dog around a park, now midday on a sunny Sunday. She was supposed to be invisible and socially awkward when noticed. Yet, he immediately put her at ease. And she could use a friend right now…

"You know I never do this, just start talking to people," he admitted, bringing her out of her thoughts with a shock, since he seemed to be echoing what was in her head. "I'm an introvert. I'm awkward. I quietly take pictures and work on the computer."

"Me too. Well, except instead of photos, I work with monkey brains," she laughed, but stopped suddenly. They sat their awkwardly for almost a minute.

Erik finally broke the silence with laughter. "Perfect. Now I've made a new friend who appreciates the art of awkwardness. This is a good day after all, and I have Honeybee, the incredible escaping dog, to thank for it. Can I walk you back home?"

"Okay," Amy replied, standing up and heading back across the park with Erik.

The two took their time returning to the apartment building, Amy telling him about fun things to do in Pasadena, Erik talking about backstage at Disneyland. Walking up the stairs in their building, Erik paused at a door on the second floor.

"Well, this is me. Let's do this again sometime," Erik said, unlocking his apartment and letting Honeybee inside before starting to walk in himself.

"I'm one floor up. 314. Let me know when you walk Honeybee again," she called down as she mounted the stairs.

Stepping into her apartment and closing the door, she felt happier than she had in a long time. She'd made a new friend, something not easy of her. She felt good about her decision with Sheldon and knew the time away would help her think about the future. She plugged her iPod into her speaker to hear the Vivaldi playlist she had neglected and curled up on the couch with her dog-eared copy of _The Decameron._ Before cracking open the book she couldn't help but think about Sheldon. Did he miss her? Or was he happy not to have the stress of Amy Farrah Fowler in his life? She felt sadness clench her heart suddenly, and she quickly turned her attention to the book.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

 **The Frozen Yogurt Topping Inquiry**

Sheldon lay in his bed, feeling like his heart was going to explode at any minute. Sleep eluded him all night, and now the Sunday morning sun began to peek in through his shades. He felt more lost than ever before, even when he struggled with his research. Amy broke up with him. He couldn't even fathom what to do next. He replayed their conversation over and over in his head.

She claimed he was challenging. Didn't she realize how much he tried? Didn't she realize how much he loved her, needed her beside him? She simply made his life better, and he began considering things he hadn't before, like intimacy and even marriage. He went to the jewelry store only a few weeks before, after their enjoyable evening together in the fort, to purchase the ring. He didn't know how or when he was going to ask, but he knew he wanted to…

Sheldon flopped over on his side and punched his fist into the bed. That was his problem – he wanted to do all these things, but remained unmoving, stubbornness born out of fear. Amy terrified him. He functioned best in routine, and she broke that routine. He found himself thinking of her when he should be thinking about his work. Goodness, he found himself dreaming about her, sometimes sweet dreams filled with her voice and her smile and games of counterfactuals, and other dreams more graphic and physical, causing him to wake up drenched in sweat wondering why he didn't just head over to her apartment and have his way with her.

And why didn't he further their intimacy? He knew she wanted it. He wanted it. His body kept reminding him he wanted it. He found himself needing release more often, especially after spending time with Amy. Sometimes, embarrassing physical responses would occur when she was present, so he would quickly cloud his mind with other thoughts to avoid revealing how he felt. Hence his ridiculous _Flash_ statement. And now he would never be able to watch the show because he would forever be reminded of his actions.

His over-analysis of coitus held him back. He knew this, but somehow could not control his thoughts or feelings on the matter. Would he be any good? What about the germs? What would happen after? So he did nothing. The comfort in routine overrode his desires

Good Lord, she was patient. He knew that. And he took advantage of it. And now she was gone.

He quietly slipped out of bed and went about his morning routines. He glanced out the window at the beautiful weather, briefly pondering a walk, before closing all the shades. He brought out his box set of _Batman, The Animated Series_ , a favorite from his childhood, and started with episode one. He spent the entire day in his spot, staring at the television, only getting up for food and bathrooms breaks, or to change the disk. He looked at the show, but didn't watch, his mind churning with thoughts, wondering if he was even capable of giving Amy the life she deserved. Maybe she would be better off without him. Despair enveloped him as he began to realize he might not be able to change, that he may not ever be the man she needed and deserved.

Monday and Tuesday went by quickly for Amy. The new summer graduate interns arrived, and she spent most of the day going over procedures with the enthusiastic students. She even ate lunch with them, reveling in their excitement about working on her newest addiction study, fielding dozens of questions her way. She met with her department head to discuss a graduate level neurobiology class for the fall. Everything went well, and she hardly had time to consider her situation with Sheldon until she came home to her dark, empty apartment. Both nights she sat at the table, making lists of what she wanted out of their relationship, questions she wanted to ask him. One big question she kept considering was whether or not Sheldon loved her as more than a friend. Maybe that's what held him back. Most of the time, he treated her like his other friends; maybe he simply loved her in the way he loved Leonard and Penny. If that was the case, she had a lot to consider. She wanted a romantic relationship, not a friendship.

Driving home Wednesday afternoon, contemplating another evening of relationship analysis, she suddenly felt the urge to process her thoughts aloud. She sat in her parked car for a moment, wondering who she could talk to about the situation. She got out of the car and headed to her building, pausing on the second floor in front of Erik's apartment. Before she knew what she was doing, she had knocked on his door.

She could hear the sound of some televised sporting event through the door, and suddenly, she was looking up into his smiling face, now clean shaven. He wore jeans and a basketball jersey over a white t-shirt, looking relaxed and casual.

"Hey Amy," he said. "What's up?"

"Well," she bumbled, suddenly unsure of what to say. Why had she stopped here? It's like she was simply drawn to his door. Might as well speak the truth.

"You okay?" Erik asked, looking concerned.

"Yes, well, you see, I need some help. Nothing urgent. Just someone to talk to about a situation in my life. And I felt we had a connection the other day," she stammered.

"I thought that too. I'd be happy to help you, anyway I can. I owe you for rescuing my dog," he said. "Want to come in to watch the playoffs and talk?"

Did he just invite her into his apartment? Amy suddenly felt her heart racing, unsure how to respond.

"Actually, how about we go to the frozen yogurt place next door. My treat, for listening to my problem," she said, and then immediately realizing he might care about the game.

But he was grabbing his keys and stepping into the hall.

"I'm never one to pass up fro yo. And my team is out anyways. First round. But one of these years, Portland will make it. Just a lot of late season injuries," he said as they walked down the stairs. "So, what's bothering you?"

"I need a new perspective on the situation with my boyfriend," she said.

"Boyfriend?" Erik asked.

Was that disappointment in his voice? Amy again felt her heart racing. What was wrong with her? This was a bad idea.

"Yes, for five years, but I just called a time out in the relationship," she replied.

"Oh," he simply said, sounding intrigued. "Well, I'm here to listen."

As they walked to the frozen yogurt shop, Amy began telling the story of her and Sheldon. She told Erik everything, only leaving out the details of her rather embarrassing attempts towards intimacy.

As they got their treats, she paused the story as she watched Erik scoop four spoonfuls of Nerds candies onto his vanilla yogurt. He looked up to see her amused face.

"I like the sweet and tart," he said, in a jokingly defensive tone. "Don't judge."

"Not me," she said, looking at her chocolate yogurt covered with frosted animal cookies.

After taking a seat, Amy finished her story, with Erik asking a few clarifying questions. She felt good getting it all out there.

"Well, can I be quite blunt with you?" Erik asked.

"Please."

"Sheldon sounds like an idiot," Erik replied. "You're the complete package. You have a great job, you're super smart, you're adorable, and you can tackle running terriers in a single bound."

Amy felt her face redden and glanced up at Erik, who was looking at his dessert, mixing the Nerds into the yogurt, completely oblivious he had just given Amy an amazing complement. Her heart rate rose again, and she tried to gather herself back together.

"Thank you, Erik. That's very nice of you to say," she said quietly.

"Listen, I'm probably the last person you want to get relationship advice from," he said, meeting her eyes with a sad look.

"Why?"

"Well, considering I haven't been in a relationship in over ten years. I'm severely out of practice," he replied.

Amy couldn't believe it. Erik was so handsome and kind.

"Why?" she asked again.

Erik shifted uncomfortably and looked at her again,

"Well, since we're both sharing, I was engaged to my high school sweetheart. I was working my way through college while she decided to join the Army. Her family has a strong military background. She was on her second tour in Afghanistan when it happened. Helicopter shot down. She was going to attend medical school when she returned. We were going to get married." He paused. "She already had the dress."

Amy sat, in shock. Erik continued to stir his yogurt in silence, his light attitude suddenly gone. Amy felt all her problems with Sheldon seemed ridiculously benign. She instinctively placed her hand on Erik's.

"I'm so sorry," she said.

"Thank you," he smiled sadly at her. "I've gotten help. I've processed things. Freelancing, especially with the global assignments National Geographic offered, helped me move on."

They sat eating in silence. Amy finally spoke up.

"Okay, so now I feel silly spilling my problem to you."

"Don't be. That's what friends are for," he said, his voice lightening a bit. "Listen, it sounds like Sheldon needs time to process things. I don't think that's a problem. Maybe e-mail him those questions you have. That might allow him time to think and come up with a response. Then he might not feel like you are attacking him."

Amy thought through Erik's suggestion. That might work. She would compose an e-mail this evening, but let it sit until Friday, giving her a chance to mull things over.

"That's a really good idea. I think it will work. Thank you so much," Amy said.

Erik disposed of their trash, and they began the walk back to the apartment. The talked about their work weeks so far, and before Amy knew it, she was once again standing at his door. He unlocked the door and greeted Honeybee, who seemed more interested in Amy.

"If you have a moment, I would like to show you my primate portfolio," Erik said.

"Okay," Amy said, stepping into his living room without hesitation this time. His apartment was sparsely furnished, clean, with the walls covered with all manner of framed photographs. Volcanoes, animals, and people from all over the world looked back at her. Erik paused by the television he had left on, looking at the score of the basketball game, before walking over to a bookshelf and pulling out a large photo album. He turned the game to mute and guided Amy to the kitchen table.

"This is the chimpanzee study I did," he said, opening the book. "They were my favorite animals to photograph. I took hundreds of pictures, but National Geographic only used two. Still, I had an amazing experience those three weeks."

Amy spent the next several minutes pouring over the astounding photography. Erik had focused on a family of chimps, and the photos captured their interactions and feelings beautifully. Towards the end of the album, Amy paused at a picture of an older female chimp sitting beside a small creek. The sun shined through the foliage, lighting the animal in an almost surreal way. Amy felt her breath taken away.

"This is so beautiful," she said.

"That was Patricia, the family matriarch. She was amazing, the way she cared for others. I enjoyed shooting her the best. She had such a sweet, loving disposition. I was in a difficult place when I came to this job, so I found watching her calming. Very therapeutic," Erik said, looking lovingly at the photo. "I suppose she's gone now, but I'm grateful to her for letting me get glimpse of her life."

Amy suddenly felt a tear on her cheek, which she quickly wiped away. But Erik had noticed.

"You know, your reaction is every photographer's dream," he said, smiling broadly.

Amy smiled, and stood up suddenly. She needed to leave, go write that e-mail. Her heart was racing again. His smile was slightly intoxicating. And the way he captured her beloved animals in such a beautiful way…

"You are very talented. I hope to see more of your work. I do need to go write that e-mail, though," she worked her way toward the door.

Erik opened the door for her and leaned against the frame as she entered the hall. "Let me know how it goes," he said.

"Enjoy the game," said Amy, rushing upstairs and quickly entering her apartment.

What the hell had just happened? She paced around her apartment for a bit, trying to collect her thoughts. She eventually sat down and wrote her letter to Sheldon. She'd let it sit for two days and send it Friday. That would give him the weekend to consider an answer. She felt accomplished by the time she turned in for the evening, yet her thoughts quickly turned to panic mode when the first face she saw upon closing her eyes to sleep was not her beloved Sheldon's.

Erik turned off the television after the final game of the evening was over. He tidied up his snack mess and put away the primate album, glancing one last time at Patricia. The last two days had been filled with thoughts of Amy, the lovely woman who had saved his dog. He hadn't felt this way towards anyone in a long time, not since he lost Aurora. The feeling was fresh and exhilarating. Still, to learn she had a boyfriend crushed his spirit a bit, but to even have this vibrant and exciting woman as a friend made him feel less lonely and more alive than he had in years. As he closed his eyes for the evening, he once again saw her face, the single tear falling down her cheek as she looked at Patricia's photo. He felt his heart fill with warmth, and he looked forward to seeing Amy again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

 **The** _ **Star Trek**_ **Chronology Solution**

Friday evening rolled around, and Sheldon hadn't seen Amy in a week. He sat in his spot next to his three friends, eating takeout and listening to Leonard tell the story of his week, how Penny and him did not get married in Vegas but finally set a wedding date. Howard and Raj asked questions excitedly, but Sheldon stayed silent.

"Sorry to dominate the conversation," Leonard said. "I'm just so happy we worked things out and are moving forward."

"Yes, yes, and we're going to be so excited to meet your smart and beautiful children," mocked Howard.

Leonard laughed. "So what's up with all of you?"

"I have the Keck Observatory at my disposal over the next four days, so I'll be on Hawaii time again," replied Raj.

"I'm spending the weekend arguing with Bernadette over the remodel," said Howard.

"Amy broke up with me," Sheldon said quietly.

"What?" the three men said together.

"What did you do now? Or, let me rephrase that, what did you not do?" asked Howard.

"She said being in a relationship with me was challenging," Sheldon said, staring at his plate.

"No, really?" Raj said sarcastically, but Leonard shot both men a look. He could tell Sheldon was very upset.

"She said she needed time to think about our situation," he continued, getting quieter.

The room fell silent. A despair radiated from Sheldon that the others hadn't seen before.

"But I have a plan," Sheldon said, brightening a bit.

"Ohhh, I love a grand gesture," Raj said excitedly. "Is it a romantic vacation? You two have never gone on a big trip together. How about Venice?"

"Or maybe some sort of proclamation of love," Howard piped in, getting excited too. "She loves science, and we're all scientists. We can come up with something really amazing. Maybe include a little magic."

"You know she loves all that medieval stuff," Leonard added. "Maybe dress up in your renaissance faire costume and go serenade her. She would love that."

Sheldon listened to his friends continue to roll off ideas. He hadn't thought of any of those things. Should he be making plans for a so-called grand gesture? His plan didn't even involve Amy.

"Actually, since I have so much more free time now, I was thinking about watching all of _Star Trek_ in chronological order," he said, his initial excitement about the idea he came up with earlier in the week greatly diminished. "In place of seeing Amy."

The three men sat in silence, staring at Sheldon. Raj finally broke in, "Don't you want Amy back?"

"Amy has always come back to me in the past. Why should now be any different?" Sheldon responded.

By Wednesday that week, he had convinced himself she would come back to him soon, like he did when he ran off on his train adventure months ago. Amy always caved for him. Why would that change? He was hurting, but he knew he just needed to wait. And he was very good at waiting when it came to all things Amy.

"But dude, what if she doesn't this time?" Raj asked.

Just then, Penny and Bernadette, who had been across the hall, burst into the apartment.

"Hey Sheldon, when is Amy coming over?" Penny asked. "I have a lot to tell her."

"Amy broke up with him," Howard said.

"What?" both girls screamed in unison.

But Sheldon had already gotten up, thrown away his uneaten food, and headed to his bedroom. He locked his door and sat on the bed, staring at the floor. After several minutes of just staring, he glanced up at his phone and saw the blue indicator light, notifying him of an e-mail. He opened the application and gasped aloud when he saw a message from Amy. He quickly opened the e-mail and soaked in her words:

 _Dear Sheldon,_

 _I hope you are doing well and had a pleasant week at work. I've been busy getting the new interns ready for the study I'm conducting over the summer. We get our subjects next week; a lot of exciting work coming up._

 _I've been thinking about our relationship, and as I've been considering things, I have a couple questions. I thought writing to you would give you a chance to process and respond, which I know you like. So please take your time in answering. I still need time apart, but this way we can still communicate about our relationship, hopefully in a helpful way._

 _The one question I have now is this: do you love me in a romantic way or as a friend? I've been thinking maybe your hesitancy in moving our relationship forward is you don't love me in the same way I love you. I know I am asking you to consider feelings, which you don't like to do, but this is important. To me. Please think about this and respond. Thank you._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Amy_

Sheldon read through the e-mail fifteen times. Of course he knew the answer. He loved her with all his heart. He wanted her, mind, body, and spirit. He had a ring. Maybe he should do Raj's "grand gesture." But that wasn't like him. He couldn't do something so, well, romantic. Again, his terror overtook him. What if she realized that he was truly a coward at heart, stuck to his routines like glue? And his arrogance prevented him from asking his friends for help. Sheldon closed the e-mail and curled up on his bed. Friendship and romance – he wanted everything with Amy. His brain swam with so many thoughts, he eventually fell asleep.

He did not respond to her e-mail that weekend. In fact, he did not respond for over three weeks.

A month after taking a time out from Sheldon, Amy felt she was doing remarkably well. She still checked her e-mail several times a day, hoping against hope for some type of response from Sheldon. She knew he received the e-mail; he had so politely hit the "message received" notification. Alas, she would just need to wait. Like usual.

Penny and Bernadette had reached out to her through text, but she told them both she just needed time away from everyone. Hopefully things would work out for the best.

Amy found herself spending more and more time with Erik, grateful for his company and willingness to listen as well as share. They went for long walks most days after work, occasionally stopping for frozen yogurt. They talked about everything – their families, work, politics, movies, fears. He shared more of his photography with her, as well as online advertising he was working on for the Disney Parks. She showed him some of her journal articles and explained her studies, reveling in his genuine interest in her research. His work and travel had made him curious and knowledgeable, and she enjoyed listening to him. After spending time with Erik, Amy just felt better. They seemed like a natural duo. And she was grateful to have a friend during such a rough time. So much so, she began to think her times should be harder and felt guilty for not thinking about Sheldon more.

About a month after meeting Erik, she was sitting wrapped in a blanket on her couch, on a Friday evening, watching _Little House on the Prairie_ , when her phone rang. She glanced down and was happy to see Erik's face looking back at her. She answered.

"Hey, mind if I bring over a pizza and bitch about my job for a bit?" he asked.

"Of course," Amy said, laughing.

About a half hour later, Erik was at her door with a fragrant chicken garlic pizza. He set the pizza on the table and noticed what she was watching.

"Wow, _Little House on the Prairie_. I used to watch the reruns as a kid before heading to school," he said.

Amy was shocked. "Really?"

"Oh yeah. My mom is a huge Michael Landon fan. I swear I've seen every episode of _Bonanza_. The theme is my ringtone when mom calls," he laughed.

They sat down together and watched the rest of the episode silently. Afterwards, Erik complained about his day, telling her his frustrations about having to completely redo a YouTube commercial he was working on after the server crashed.

"I mean, seriously, it's Disney. You think everything would be state-of-the-art," he said. "Oh, hey, you mind if we turn on the game real fast? My fantasy pitcher is on tonight, and I want to see how he is doing."

Amy handed him the remote, and she grabbed their plates to clean up. When she returned, he handed her control again, saying, "All's well. I think I'm going to win the week. I have a fantasy league with some guys from college." As he said this, his phone notification went off. He checked it, chuckled, typed something, and put the phone away. "One of my fellow league members talking smack. You want to watch another _Little House_?"

"No, let's watch the game. I remember my grandfather watching baseball, but I never really got into it."

"You know the rules?" Erik asked.

"A little bit, but I could use a refresher," Amy answered.

"I'd be happy to give a lesson. I love sports, but baseball is above the rest. There's something distinctly Americana about the sport. Like _Little House_. Just a part of the fabric of America," Erik said excitedly.

Amy smiled at his connection between two things they loved. They watched the game together, Erik chiming in from time to time. The game went into extra innings, and Amy found herself feeling sleepy. She felt herself lulled to sleep by the distant sound of the crowd and the announcers…

Amy awoke to a darkened living room, the television providing the only light. She groggily moved around, stretching to see the microwave clock. 2:34 a.m. She turned to glance across from her and saw Erik fast asleep, his legs up on the coffee table, his head thrown back, mouth slightly open, snoring softly. She watched him for a minute. He was so cute asleep. So vulnerable. Suddenly, she realized he might need to work tomorrow – he had a rather irregular schedule. She reached over and nudged him. He lifted his head, opened her eyes, and looked at her. His blonde hair was mussed, and the sleepy smile he gave her made her stomach flip.

"Hey Amy," he said softly. "Sorry I fell asleep."

"No problem," she said, smiling back and leaning her head against the couch, her face only a foot from his.

"You know Amy," Erik began, and yawned. "You know, I think you're…"

Suddenly, both Amy and Erik turned to the television, realizing they were watching an early morning infomercial for male sexual enhancement. Amy scrambled for the remote, turning off the television, plunging the apartment into complete darkness. Erik stood up quickly, but tripped over his shoes that he'd taken off earlier and fell to the floor. Amy reached down to help him just as he reached up, groping in the darkness. His hand fell on her left breast, and both of them froze for several seconds. Suddenly, Erik let go of her and scrambled to his feet as Amy turned on the end table lamp. Erik stood near the door, holding his shoes, his face red.

"Um, well, I should go," he said. "I'm really sorry I groped you. I mean not completely. To paraphrase _Seinfeld_ , you're spectacular." Erik's face turned even redder. "I mean, well, it was rather ungentlemanly. And unintentional. I'm sorry. I'll leave before I make a bigger fool of myself. Goodnight, Amy. Thank you for the nice evening." And he was gone.

Amy sat on her couch, shocked. She suddenly began to giggle and couldn't stop. She fell back onto the couch, laughing, and was suddenly enveloped in his smell. His Old Spice shampoo and after shave scent rose off of where he had been sleeping, and Amy stayed a moment, taking it in. She finally rose and got ready for bed.

Her dream began with her in the fort she and Sheldon built in his living room. She was alone and looking at the bracket of forts they had. She heard sounds from outside and opened the fort to reveal a lush jungle, very much like the one Erik spoke of when describing his chimpanzee portfolio. Amy turned back around and found herself in a tent, Erik sitting there eating chicken garlic pizza.

"Come join me, Amy," he said, his voice deep and seductive. Of course she joined him.

And quite suddenly, they were lying side-by-side, their clothes gone. Erik's mouth was on hers, his hands, which were so clumsy earlier, were skillfully running over her body. His kisses became more urgent, and she heard him sigh into her mouth. She moaned as he caressed her body, and his lips moved from hers, down to her neck, towards her breasts. Moving her hands through his messy hair, she felt his muscular neck and shoulders, touching his arms, his back. She could smell the Old Spice in his hair, on his body, now slick with sweat. She felt herself completely engulfed in the feeling of him, her body on fire.

"Amy," he said glancing up at her. "You know, I think you're…"

She awoke suddenly, her body throbbing with arousal. The dream…so vivid. She closed her eyes, trying to fall back into the fantasy, but everything was gone. She lay there for several minutes, her thoughts going to Sheldon. She instantly felt guilt; she took this break to think about their relationship, not to find someone new. These feelings were completely unexpected. Never in her life did Amy dream she would ever meet anyone else who she could feel this way about, and he seemed to like her too. She needed to hear from Sheldon. Now.

She turned on the computer and, although he would know she sent it at 4:25 in the morning, she simply wrote:

 _Sheldon, please answer me._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

 **The Surprise Visit Disruption**

Sheldon stared at Amy's e-mail, wondering what could have prompted her to send him such a demand so early in the morning. He imagined her up crying all night, and somehow the image calmed him. She would be coming back to him soon. She missed her Sheldon.

He opened a folder on his desktop labeled "Responses to Amy," and 25 files glowed back at him. Although he hadn't sent her any response, he'd written 25, ranging in style from groveling to robotic and businesslike. One file off to the side seemed not to fit, and he'd almost deleted it several times. Written one late night about a week ago, the e-mail was a rather dirty list of things Sheldon wanted to do to her physically. As he was writing, he had no idea where these ideas came from, but they kept pouring from him. Afterwards, he read through the e-mail, shocked by what he'd written, and also incredibly turned on. This was not like him at all, and although nobody else was around (thank God Leonard was spending the night at Penny's), he felt embarrassed. Why did Amy do this to him? He paced around the apartment, trying to calm his arousal, eventually jumping on the computer again, opening his statistics program, and running frequencies and correlations using his letters as data. He plotted each letter on a continuum, and not knowing what to do next, never sent her a response.

And now he had to choose one. He glanced at the clock, noticing the time, and walked over to watch his usual Saturday morning _Doctor Who_ episode. An hour later, he returned to the files, chose a response, copied, pasted, and sent his words to Amy.

After getting home from the grocery store, Amy ran over to the phone she accidently left on the table, and immediately saw a response from Sheldon. She held her breath and opened the message:

 _Dear Amy,_

 _Hope you are well. I miss seeing you. We have a lot of date nights to make up, so please come to a decision quickly._

 _To answer your question, of course I love you as more than a friend. You are far superior to my other friends in many ways. I hope this answers your question so we can stop this silly separation and resume our relationship._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Sheldon_

Amy stared at the message. She read it over and over, which didn't take long, considering the length and businesslike tone. That condescending voice. Each time she read the e-mail, she felt angrier.

"That's it?" she finally shouted at the computer. "I give you honesty. I throw myself at you." She was pacing around her apartment now. "I modify my life to fit yours. And what do you do? You leave on some train trip for months without even a goodbye or an apology. You make plans to leave the planet, without me! You buy me a lovely Christmas gift, with the intent to make me feel bad. You demand all of our interactions be G rated. You continually demean my work and only apologize when others call you out. Who the hell do you think you are?!"

She walked into her bedroom, threw her phone on the bed, and slammed the door shut as she exited. She went to the kitchen and began unpacking her groceries, her brain swimming with anger and insults, all those times of hurt feelings bubbling to the surface. And there were a lot of hurt feelings. Amy made so many concessions for him, and he couldn't do one thing for her. She realized now she'd been the one driving the relationship, and he would move a step only when comfortable for him. Did he only have a girlfriend because his other friends did, and he wanted to fit in socially? She knew he struggled a lot with this, but she didn't deserve to be his little "look, I have a girlfriend too" trophy. This wasn't about intimacy anymore – she wanted love and respect. Amy realized she wasn't getting any younger, and she wanted, and needed, a relationship full of mutual love. No desperation and condensation.

Amy sat down at her harp and played for the next hour, finally calming down.

Downstairs from Amy, Erik stared at the happy faces of a family walking down Main Street U.S.A. at Disneyland. He'd been working on a commercial for the diamond anniversary celebration on his home computer, but his mind continued to drift to the lovely Amy. He'd made a complete and utter fool out of himself. That awkward boob-graze; no, more like boob-grab. Quoting _Seinfeld_. What the hell? Who does shit like that? He could be so awkward it made him want to run down the street screaming, which of course would only make him more awkward.

But Amy was awkward too. And Erik liked that. A lot. She had the whole sexy librarian thing going on, and she didn't realize it. She was smart. He'd always loved smart women. In high school, the first thing that attracted him to Aurora was her honor roll status. And her drive and determination, which Amy possessed as well.

Erik wanted to settle down; he'd been traveling so much and needed to slow his life a bit, step back and relax, not let a past tragedy define his future. The past two years he'd taken a sports photography position at Nike in Portland before getting the job with Disney Parks. He'd bought a dog. Erik searched for ways to keep himself grounded. He'd reconnected with his family, traveling out to the coast almost every weekend before his move to Pasadena. And now he'd met a woman who seemed so natural with him, and he realized when he woke up that morning he was falling in love with her.

Of course, Amy had a boyfriend. He knew this, and he had not intentions of trying to break them up. He wasn't _that_ guy, although sometimes he wished he was, since Sheldon sounded like a complete bonehead. No, he would be her friend for now. Maybe things would change. Hopefully, things would change. He didn't wish her pain (God knows he felt enough of that), but he knew he could love her in the way she deserved. He wanted to give her everything.

Erik refocused on his task, absentmindedly petting Honeybee, who had initially led him to Amy.

Another week or so passed, and Sheldon, Leonard, Howard, and Raj sat at their usual table in the university cafeteria. Howard shared about his troubles with Stuart, and Leonard and Raj tried to help him with a solution, when Sheldon suddenly interjected.

"Well, I have quite the conundrum," he said.

"Oh," replied Leonard, obviously not that interested.

"Yes," Sheldon continued. "I am working through my _Star Trek_ chronology, and I cannot figure out where to put the film _Generations_. Should it be at the end of the original series or the first film of _The Next Generation_?"

The other three stayed silent, just staring at Sheldon. Howard noticed Sheldon going back to his old routines, the "before-Amy" routines, over the past month. But he was quieter. He kept to himself more and didn't join in their social activities at all. Of course this made sense; they mostly seemed to all go out together as couples, the exciting time of planning a wedding upon them. Sheldon remained alone but seemed unbothered.

He put up such a fight with Amy, Howard thought, this might be for the best.

Sheldon continued to ramble, with the others focusing down on their food, when someone interrupted them.

"Hey, cool shirt," said the man now standing at their table. He pointed to Sheldon's melting Rubik's Cube t-shirt.

"Of course it is," replied Sheldon.

The man laughed and addressed everyone. "So, I'm really sorry to bother you, but I was wondering if you could direct me to the neurobiology department. I'm afraid I'm lost."

"There are a couple of labs spread throughout the campus," Raj answered. "Is there someone specific you are looking for?"

"Yes, Dr. Amy Fowler," he replied.

Sheldon made a small choking sound and dropped his spoon in his soup with a splash.

"Why are you looking for Amy?" Sheldon nearly hissed.

"Um, well, she's a friend of mine, and I have a surprise for her. So I didn't want to call her." The men noticed the stranger was carrying a wrapped parcel under his arm.

"I'll take you to her," said Howard, leaping up and grabbing the man by the arm, leading him away from Sheldon.

The two began to walk through the maze of halls, passing by classrooms and laboratories.

"Thanks so much. I never could have found the way," the man replied. "I'm Erik, by the way. You know Amy?"

"Yeah, we go back. I'm Howard."

"Howard? The astronaut? Amy's told me all about you!"

Howard couldn't have been more pleased. As they walked, Erik asked him question after question. By the time they arrived at Amy's lab door, Howard was completely smitten.

The lab door was open, and the men could see Amy standing at the large table, going over something with her grad students.

"Knock, knock," Howard said.

Amy turned around and stared in shock at seeing Erik and Howard standing together. Before she could react, Erik approached her and gave her the parcel.

"Hey Amy," he said. "Just wanted to surprise you with something for your office."

Howard entered the lab too, and everyone gathered around as Amy unwrapped the package, finally revealing an enlargement of the photo of Patricia, beautifully mounted and framed. Everyone gasped at the breathtaking image. Amy turned to give Erik a hug and then beamed at the picture.

"Are you Dr. Fowler's friend who worked for _National Geographic_?" one of the students asked excitedly.

As the students engaged Erik in conversation, Howard took the opportunity to pull Amy towards the door.

"Um, Amy, what the hell is going on?" he asked.

"Yeah," said Raj, suddenly appearing behind him, out of breath from running. "Who is that tall drink of water?"

"He's just a friend," Amy quickly said back.

"Come on, Amy. We've all heard that Biz Markie song. We haven't seen you in weeks, and now we find you with this blonde beach boy," Howard said. "Who, I find totally awesome by the way. He asked me about space and everything."

"Yeah, that dude looks like a genetic hybrid between mid-1990s David Duchovny and Paul Walker, circa the first _Fast and the Furious_ ," added Raj.

The three of them studied Erik for a moment. Raj was right.

Suddenly, Erik walked over to them.

"It's nice to meet some of your friends, Amy," he said, now shaking Raj's hand.

"I'm Raj. Astrophysicist."

"Amy's told me about your work too. I loved astronomy class so much in college. I have a pretty nice telescope at home, and I'd love to do some night sky photography. Just haven't figured it out yet."

"Ohhh, I'd be happy to come over sometime and look at your equipment," Raj began, but Howard began to pull him away.

"I'm sure Amy can give you Raj's number. We need to head back to work," Howard said.

"Hope to see you again. I would love to hear more about your time in space," Erik said before turning back and re-entering the lab.

Amy turned towards her two friends. "It is really nice to see you two. I've missed you guys."

"You too, Amy," said Howard. "Sheldon…"

"Please don't talk about Sheldon," interrupted Amy, looking sad. "Just, tell everyone else hi for me, okay?"

"Alright," Howard and Raj said in unison.

Amy rejoined Erik and began showing him around the lab. Raj and Howard watched as the two laughed casually, Erik placing his hand on her arm, Amy smiling broadly up at him.

"Howard," said Raj.

"Yeah?"

"I think Sheldon should be worried."

"Oh yeah."

"Do you think we should tell him?" Raj asked.

Howard thought for a moment. He always felt Amy could do better than Sheldon. And he was not about to get in the middle of this one, especially considering how Sheldon treated him all these years.

"Nope," Howard said, as the two began walking towards their offices.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

 **The Stargazing Revelation**

Sheldon sat in silence on the way home from work, Leonard driving quietly next to him. His mind could not get out the image of the blonde man standing at his table, claiming to be a friend of Amy's. Sheldon knew all of Amy's friends, and he never saw him before in his life. And why was he bringing Amy a gift?

Sheldon cleared his throat and asked Leonard in a calm voice, "So, who do you think he was?"

"Who?"

"The man who wanted to see Amy?"

"He said he was her friend," Leonard said. "And Howard confirmed that when you sought him out an hour later."

"Hmmm," vocalized Sheldon, his brain and stomach churning. "Why would Amy want to hang out with another man? Why doesn't she just come back to me? Do you think she's replacing me? No, why would she do that? We've been together for years. I'm her perfect match."

Leonard glanced over at Sheldon, a surprised expression on his face. Sheldon knew why; he hardly spoke about Amy, not to complain or ask for advice. In fact, he shocked himself by continuing to speak on the topic.

"I just wonder what she is thinking. I haven't seen her in well over a month. She never returned my e-mail, even after she demanded an immediate response."

"You e-mailed her?" Leonard asked.

"Yes, Leonard, try to keep up."

"How am I supposed to when you don't tell me anything? I can help you, Sheldon, if you'd let me," Leonard answered.

"I don't understand," Sheldon continued his lament. "These past five years, I've just been myself. I haven't asked anything of her, yet she's demanded so much of me. She's changed, you know. She originally said no intimacy. No commitment. And then things changed and started moving fast."

"Um, I wouldn't call five years fast," Leonard said. He paused a moment before considering his next question. "Sheldon, you don't need to answer this. But I do want to ask. Why do you want to be with Amy?"

Sheldon paused, aghast at the sheer audacity of Leonard's question. Then he thought about what Leonard asked. In fact, the car plunged into an uncomfortable three-minute silence, with Sheldon staring intently out the window, his brow furrowed.

"Well," he finally said, causing Leonard to jump slightly. "I've read many studies stating that men with life partners tend to live longer. After taking many personality and couples tests, we seem to be compatible for each other."

"Wow, that's romantic," Leonard replied.

"And that's sarcasm, Leonard. See, I'm getting better at reading sarcasm," said Sheldon back. "Anyway, what does romance have to do with it?"

"Everything!" shouted Leonard. "Do you ever want to commit to her? Do you ever want to be intimate with her? Not just physically, Sheldon, but at a level where you support each other completely, trust each other. Do you love her in the way she loves you?"

There was that blasted question again. Sheldon felt himself getting angrier and angrier at Leonard. He could not explain how he felt. He hated feelings. He hated talking about feelings. He hated Leonard right now for wanting to talk about feeling. Then he lost it.

"I don't understand why there has to be commitment and coitus and talking about feelings! I was happy talking about science and playing counterfactuals and filming episodes of Fun with Flags. And now she wants to sleepover. And then we start kissing on the couch. My tongue touching hers. My tongue, Leonard! And it's overwhelming because my body is doing one thing and my mind is screaming no! I have been uncomfortable for five years. In fact, these past few weeks have been like a vacation for my senses. I'm not bombarded by my ridiculously uncontrollable biological responses to Amy. I mean, I like her being around. I mean…" Sheldon faltered and fell quiet. "I just miss her," he whispered.

Leonard didn't respond, but when Sheldon glanced over, he swore he saw a tear at the edge of his friend's eye.

"I think sometimes I shouldn't be in a relationship. Sometimes just dealing with myself is enough," he said, letting the words hang in the car as they pulled into their apartment parking.

Leonard turned off the car and turned to his distraught friend. "Why don't you tell Amy how you feel?"

Because I'm terrified, Sheldon wanted to say. But he sunk back into silence and didn't talk again until they went upstairs and began playing video games. And then they only spoke about the game. From time to time, Sheldon glanced over at the drawer with the ring, wondering why he bought the thing in the first place, internally chastising himself for thinking he could do such a normal social procedure as committing to a woman.

The evening after Erik visited the lab and gave her the wonderful framed photo of Patricia the chimpanzee, Amy had an amazingly vivid dream she wouldn't soon forget. She knew why she had the dream too. Showing him around the university, they encountered the geology department, and Erik fell into conversation with several of the geologists, sharing experiences. Erik revealed he'd spent six months living on the Big Island, hiking out to get photos of Kilauea's lava flow into the ocean, amongst other pictures of the volcano's activity. Many of the photos were eventually used in a calendar.

"Afterwards, I spent some time hiking Mauna Loa. Great views. I was by myself, so I could take my time," he told her as she walked him back to his car. "I remember this one night I found a clearing where I could just stare up at the stars, so I didn't pitch my tent. I just looked in awe at the sky. For hours. The skies are so clear in Hawaii. I guess that's why they have that great observatory your friend uses on the neighboring mountain."

Amy's dream began lying next to Erik, staring at the stars. She realized they were on her bed, but in a clearing in the mountains. Of course, she didn't question this and turned to face Erik.

"Erik," she said.

"Hmm," came his reply. He continued to stare at the sky.

"Why are we here?" she asked, although it seemed like such a silly thing to say at the moment.

He turned to face her, his hazel eyes bright, his hand reaching up to graze her cheek.

"Because I've always wanted to make love to a beautiful woman in a beautiful place," he said before his mouth crashed onto hers.

He cradled her head in his hands and leaned over her, allowing her to wrap her arms around him. Their clothes were gone (dreams were convenient in this way), and her hands ran up and down the muscles of his back, over his butt, which she found so cute in jeans but of course couldn't see now in her current position. One of his hands left her head and moved down to cup her breast, gently grazing her nipple, causing her to moan loudly. This seemed to encourage him, and his mouth left hers to move down to her other nipple, and he teased both breasts as she writhed underneath him. Her hands traveled all over his body, finally grabbing his head to bring his mouth back to hers. She felt her ecstasy beginning to build, his hands and mouth were everywhere, and she was kissing his chest, his neck, his shoulders, his arms, traveling down to his chest. He rolled her onto her back, and his weight felt delicious on top of her. Erik's hand moved down her stomach and began to caress between her legs in just the perfect spot.

"Amy, I want you. I need you," he said.

Amy felt herself climax suddenly, pushing her body against his him, moaning underneath him, feeling his tongue and hot breath on her neck.

When she opened her eyes, she was lying face down in her bed, blankets and pillows strewn everywhere. She rolled over to stare at the ceiling, running her hands through her now sweaty hair. She glanced at the clock and realized the alarm was going to ring in another five minutes.

"Good Lord," she said aloud. "What am I doing?"

She took several deep breathes, still coming down off of the intensity of the orgasm. She needed to figure this out. She knew she was attracted to Erik. Her subconscious was using it to an advantage. But what about Sheldon? Did she still want to be with him?

Amy pondered the current situation, trying to calm her breathing. Five years ago, she never would have imagined being so interested in and deeply attracted to another person. Yet she could credit having friends, and of course her boyfriend, to showing her a world outside her lab. But this was all wrong. Shouldn't she be dreaming of Sheldon making love to her under the stars?

Amy put the thoughts out of her head as she turned off her alarm and began her day.

Several days after his visit to the university, Erik found himself sitting across from Raj Koothrappali at his small dining room table. Honeybee and Cinnamon lay together on the couch, after running frantically around the apartment for several minutes. The men were eating turkey sandwiches Erik just made and rummaging through a bag of potato chips, all the while pondering Erik's telescope and camera equipment in front of them.

"Dude, I just don't think these devices are compatible," Raj said, picking up a lens.

"Yeah, I figured. I've been putting some money aside for some night sky equipment. I think I'll head to the camera shop this weekend," Erik said, a bit disappointed.

"How about I take you out for a little star show tonight? The backside of this apartment complex is a bit darker. I remember from Amy's Christmas party. I can point out some things you might want to photograph once you get the stuff," Raj said, finishing his sandwich.

"That would be great," Erik said.

The two men continued to talk for the next hour, getting to know one another. They spoke of family, home, and work. Finally, Raj couldn't contain himself any longer.

"So, you like Amy."

"Yes," Erik immediately replied, and then remembered Raj was also a friend of the mysterious Sheldon. "I mean, she's been a good friend to me. Helped me feel welcome."

A goofy grin spread on Raj's face. "You like her a lot, don't you?"

"Listen. I know you're a friend of Sheldon's. I'm not trying to steal his girl, okay," Erik said seriously.

"Sheldon's a tool," Raj answered, taking sip from his water bottle. "You met him, you know?"

"I did?"

"Yeah, the guy whose shirt you complemented. That's the great Dr. Sheldon Cooper," answered Raj.

Erik thought back to the moment when he approached their table. He chose that group to ask for directions because they were all guys about his age. Thinking about it now, he couldn't believe the coincidence. He remembered Sheldon being tall, a bit lanky, and giving him a cold, hard stare after he mentioned Amy. Suddenly that interaction made so much sense.

Erik liked Raj, so he felt he needed to level with him.

"Yes, I do like Amy. And I'd like to ask her out. But I won't until she figures out this thing with Sheldon. She's been quite upset over things," Erik answered. "Did coming to the university make things worse for them?"

"Well, Sheldon was curious about you after. He's prone to jealousy, which I always found strange because he sometimes doesn't give Amy the time of day. He's a strange dude. The problem is, Amy pandered to him all the time in the beginning. She's let him get away with too much. She just hit a breaking point. I saw it coming weeks ago," Raj claimed. "Of course, I am the hopeless romantic of the group. I'm can sense these things."

"Well, I hope they work it out," Erik said.

"No you don't," Raj laughed.

Erik began laughing. "You're right. What are my chances?"

"Pretty good. Sheldon doesn't ever change. He just sits and watches _Star Trek_ ," Raj said. "Plus, you could totally take him in a fight. I think I would actually enjoy seeing that. Howard too."

"Well, I think I'll just steer clear of him for now," Erik said, cleaning up their mess.

"Ohhh, is that a PlayStation 4. What games do you have?"

"Madden, Grand Theft Auto, Shadow of Mordor…"

"Yes! Let's kill some orcs. We have an hour to wait before it gets dark enough," said Raj.

Erik and Raj played the game and continued to chat until well after dark. Erik's apprehension over the Sheldon conversation quickly vanished. He didn't want to make things bad for Amy, but he trusted Raj not to stir the pot, since he seemed almost irritated with Sheldon. Plus, Erik probably could take Sheldon in a fight…

Amy's bedroom window was open, letting in the pleasant June air. She lay on her bed, reading a book, when she heard the unmistakable voices of Raj and Erik coming from outside. Her mind spun, as she found her two worlds colliding, like seeing Howard standing next to Erik the other day. She ran over to the window and saw the two men setting up Erik's telescope in the dark field behind her building.

"What are you two doing," she called out the window.

"Oh, hey Amy," said Erik, grinning up at her.

"We're having a star party. Come join us," Raj called.

Amy quickly dressed, grabbed a throw from the linen closet, and ran downstairs. Raj showed them sights through the telescope, and after sometime, the three of them lay on Amy's throw, staring up at the stars. Raj pointed out the constellations and told the stories behind their names, jumping around through the different ancient cultures that studied the night sky. Amy knew most of these stories, but she loved to hear her friend tell them with the love and enthusiasm of an astrophysicist.

She felt Erik, who was lying between them, shift a bit, and his hand grazed hers. The simple motion suddenly brought back her dream from several mornings ago, and she immediately felt aroused. They were in the exact same situation as her dream, minus the lecturing Raj. In fact, she was glad Raj was there because she suddenly felt the urge to climb on top of Erik and kiss him senseless. She dared to glance in Erik's direction and found him looking at her, his hazel eyes gleaming. They stared at each other for several seconds, Raj's voice fading into the background. Their faces were only inches from each other.

Suddenly, Amy realized Raj had stopped talking completely, and both she and Erik snapped their attention back to the sky quickly. Raj sat up, that stupid, "I've got a secret," grin on his face. Amy wanted to smack him.

"Well, I should get going. It's almost midnight. Gotta work tomorrow. But this was fun," he gathered Cinnamon, who had been laying on the grass with Honeybee, and walked back to the parking lot. Erik grabbed his telescope and dog and Amy her throw.

"Thanks, man," said Erik, heading back into the building.

"We need to hang out again," Raj said. "Maybe do some gaming with Howard."

"I'd like that," Erik said. "Goodnight, Amy."

And he was gone. Amy turned to Raj.

"It was nice to spend some time with you this evening," she said.

"Amy, dude, that guy likes you a lot. He told me. And he's amazing. You should go for it," Raj said.

"I'm with Sheldon," Amy answered quietly.

"Are you?"

Amy didn't answer. Was she?

"May I give some unsolicited advice?" Raj asked.

"You will anyway," Amy said.

"You need to have an honest conversation with Sheldon. Really spell out how you feel. You've played the role of doting girlfriend for so long now, he's just expecting you to come back. Talk to him," Raj advised.

"I don't know how to do that with him," she said. "He always claims talking about feelings is ridiculous."

"Well, Amy, you're in the relationship with him. You even have that dumb agreement. You need to figure this out. Soon. But in my humble opinion, you need to tap that," he said, indicating Erik by nodding toward the apartment.

Amy blushed deeply. "Thank you, Rajesh," Amy said, giving him a quick hug. "I think you're right. I mean, about talking to Sheldon. Not Erik. Well, maybe. I don't know. Goodnight."

Amy walked back to the building as Raj pulled out. He was right, of course. She needed to see Sheldon, talk the situation out like adults. She was being unfair to him, and she needed to see where he stood. The e-mail obviously hadn't worked out that well, so it would need to be face-to-face, however difficult it might be. She looked at her calendar upon returning to her apartment and began planning what could be one of her and Sheldon's more difficult date nights.

 _ **Author's Note: Thank you all so much for the follows, favorites, and reviews. This is my first fanfiction, and everyone is so encouraging. Most of my writing experience is playwriting and research articles, so this is my first adventure with prose. I really value critique, so please let me know what you're thinking. I am so excited to be a part of the TBBT fanfiction community, and I promise a romantic and fun story ahead.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

 **The Beef Stew Disclosure**

As Sheldon reached his front door, he could hear his three friends talking inside, sounding rather excited. He paused before putting his key in the lock and listened.

"And we finished the mission in record time," he heard Raj's voice say. "It's like the three of us were bonded on a spiritual level."

"You should join us next time we play GTA online, Leonard. Erik is a great player," Howard said.

Another gamer to join them? Sounds promising, Sheldon thought. He was getting tired of his friends' habits. Someone new would be challenging. Sheldon unlocked the door and walked in, noticing immediately his friends stopped talking and looked at him with guilty expressions.

"Hey, Sheldon, we just picked up the food. Yours should still be warm," Leonard said. "How was the train store?"

"Satisfactory. They had to special order the piece I needed," he said, sitting in his spot and taking out his food. "You may resume your previous conversation. Something about video games."

"Um, we were just talking about playing online last night. Had a great game of GTA," said Raj.

"I thought I heard something about playing with someone new. Someone good. Maybe we should invite him to Vintage Game Night," Sheldon responded.

"I don't think that would be a very good idea," said Howard.

"Why not?" Sheldon asked, but was interrupted by the notification message on his phone. He glanced down to see a meeting request. From Amy. He gasped.

"What?" asked Leonard.

"Amy," Sheldon said, opening the request.

"Well, read it aloud," Raj said.

Sheldon was too shocked to refuse. "The request is for dinner this Friday. Her place. Six o'clock. Reason is to openly and honestly discuss our relationship. Full disclosure." He fell silent, staring at those final two words.

"This is excellent, Sheldon," Leonard said. "She wants to see you in person. Talk things out."

"Talking is what started this whole mess in the first place," he replied, at the same time hitting "accept" to the meeting request. He glanced up to see Raj with a worried expression on his face.

"What?" he asked Raj.

"Nothing," he answered, looking back down at his meal.

"Um, do you guys follow Elon Musk on Twitter? He tweeted about his newest project today," Howard said, obviously changing the subject.

And with that, the four men moved onto other topics of conversation, although in the back of Sheldon's mind, he continued to wonder what Friday would bring.

Later that evening, Sheldon sat at his computer and came up with two plans for his upcoming Date Night with Amy. He decided after his awkward conversation with Leonard that he wouldn't be afraid anymore. Dr. Sheldon Cooper was a genius, and intimacy and commitment were lower level human functioning skills he could certainly master. He felt anger towards Amy for wanting to participate in such base activities, and felt discomfort in himself because just thinking about some of these things caused him to become aroused. He began with Plan A.

 _Plan A_

 _Participate in Amy's full disclosure conversation._

 _Ask her to marry me._

 _Note: Remember to bring ring._

Didn't seem so bad. Only two steps. He thought of Plan B. One should always be prepared.

 _Plan B_

 _Participate in Amy's full disclosure conversation._

 _Pick her up and carry her to bedroom for coitus._

 _Note: Remember to bring condo..._

Sheldon couldn't finish typing the word. He felt his head spin and his body get clammy. Was he really considering these plans? Best have a Plan C.

 _Plan C_

 _Participate in Amy's full disclosure conversation._

 _Begin a discussion about latest research project._

 _Note: Remember to bring draft of report._

Sheldon leaned back and smiled. Now he was prepared. He would figure out which plan to do during their conversation. He suddenly felt proud of his spontaneity. Amy would surely love his preplanning as well as his ability to improvise.

He closed his document and began browsing Google Scholar for the newest physics articles, hopefully finding someone to heavily critique. He needed to relieve some tension. Seeing nothing new since the previous evening, he clicked over to the geology community. He hadn't harassed anyone there in over a week. Sheldon clicked on the first item on the page and a blog by a new doctoral student studying volcanoes at a Pacific Northwest university popped up. The profile picture featured an image of a cartoon Sasquatch with a pink bow and the researcher's name, Lillian Fox. The most recent entry was sharing dissertation ideas, mostly focusing on predicting types of eruptions in the Cascade Range. Blah, blah, blah. He scrolled down to the comments section and wrote:

 _While I applaud your efforts in pursuing your doctorate, geology is a colossal waste of time. Here is an example of one of the more noble sciences. Enjoy! SC_

He then attached a link to his and Leonard's recent research article, hit send, turned off the computer, and settled in for bed. As he fell asleep, he ran through each of his plans, wondering which one he would use come Date Night with Amy.

Friday evening came quickly. Amy arrived home early from work to make her special beef stew. Her mother's recipe, she made it for Sheldon one evening with great success. As she rolled out biscuit dough, she heard a knock at her door. Glancing at the clock, she noticed the time was only 5:34. Sheldon never arrived early or late, always right on time. She wiped off her hands and opened the door. Erik stood in front of her in a rather excited state, almost jumping up and down.

"Hey, Amy, I need to ask a huge favor," he said. "So, California Adventure is being taken over tonight by Pixar Studios. They've got the park all night for their families to celebrate the new film, and they've asked me to take publicity shots. And I'll get to meet some of the studio big wigs."

"That's amazing," said Amy, grinning happily at his boyish excitement.

"I won't be back until morning, so I was wondering if you could please let Honeybee out before bedtime," he said. "I would really, really appreciate it."

"Of course. No problem," she said.

Erik handed her his key. "I wanted to give you a spare anyway. You know, just in case. Anyways, thank you so much. I've gotta get going." He turned to leave then paused at the stairs. "Amy?"

"Yes?"

"What's your shoe size?"

Amy scrunched her face at the odd question. "Eight."

"Awesome. Thanks." And he was gone.

Amy closed the door, puzzled. She then returned to the kitchen to finish cooking.

Sheldon arrived precisely at 6:00. They both greeted each other awkwardly at the door and approached the kitchen table, where dinner already sat.

"Yum, your beef stew," Sheldon said. "One of my favorites, Amy. Thank you."

Sheldon studied Amy. After not seeing her for several weeks, she looked no different. Her hair pulled back in a simple clip, one of her usual cardigans on, looking like one she'd wear to work. He'd dressed in slacks and a dress shirt. Amy usually wore a dress on their Date Nights. Sheldon began to feel uncomfortable. Perhaps he'd misunderstood.

The plans, he reminded himself. He could do this. Stealing a glance at his messenger bag, which concealed three different items, he turned back to Amy.

"I need to talk to you face-to-face about our relationship. I want to be honest with you about how I'm feeling, and I want you to be honest with me. We really need to do this, Sheldon, if we are going to move forward," Amy began.

Sheldon gulped. "Okay."

"Can I start?" she asked.

"Please."

"Okay, so here it goes. First I want to apologize to you. When we first met, I said I wasn't interested in intimacy or a serious relationship. I know you wanted nothing more than a friendship as well. I know I changed the game these past few years on you, after making that promise. For that I'm sorry," she said.

"Apology accepted," Sheldon said. That wasn't so bad. She should be sorry. But she continued.

"But I did change, and I like the person I am now. Growing up was very painful for me, being teased relentlessly, having no friends, living with a stifling mother. I retreated to my work and thought I could never have a social life. Love. Anyone to notice me. Then I met you, and somewhere along the way, I fell in love. And not only that, I made friends, who helped me feel like I was a part of something. Who showed me I didn't need to isolate myself. That I was worth knowing."

Sheldon stared at Amy, slowing chewing on a biscuit. He never heard her speak this way before.

"I like being more confident. I like feeling good about myself. I just catered to you in the beginning, hoping against hope that you wouldn't see the mousy girl with the low self-esteem. But I don't want to be that woman anymore. And I'm done manipulating you, trying to trick you into intimacy. I always end up feeling bad. Unattractive," she paused for a moment, obviously collecting her thoughts. "I love you, Sheldon. I want to share my life with you, but I'm afraid you don't feel the same way about me. And if that's the case, I think we should end our romantic relationship and just be friends."

She stopped talking. Sheldon sat, staring at his bowl. Everything she said was true. He heard the sincerity in her voice. He glanced at his messenger bag, thinking of Plan A. The ring. He had bought it with the intention of giving it to her, but now felt like the wrong time. Would there ever be a right time? Did he really make her feel unattractive? Why couldn't he just do what his friends did and take care of his woman? Grab her, kiss her, make love to . . .

His train of thought now ran to Plan B. He could do that, she looked so sad staring down at her plate. Physical intimacy would surely make her happy. He would stand up, grab her by the hand, lead her into the bedroom, and then . . . what? Oh, now he'd wished he'd talked to his friends, although after picking on them for so many years about coitus, how could he? His mind went to the dirty e-mail he wrote. He could try those things! No, wait, putting his mouth there? Was he crazy?! And what if he was not good. He'd never done it before. Sheldon Cooper exceled at everything, and he didn't want to fail. He suddenly wished he practiced more. Plan B slowly slipped from his mind.

"Sheldon."

His eyes snapped back to Amy's. He realized he'd been in his head for nearly a minute.

"Your turn, if you'll humor me," she said. "Full disclosure."

"Okay," he began, thinking back to his outburst to Leonard. He remembered everything he'd said, and he also remembered Leonard tearing up. Maybe telling her the truth would make her come back to him. Understand that he needed time. That they could take small steps together. "I like being around you. I miss you," he began. "However, sometimes this relationship can be overwhelming for me. I've had…biological responses that my brain isn't ready for. I'm not ready to move at your pace."

The second he said it, he knew it was true. Even though he had a ring, he hadn't planned on them getting married for at least another five years. "I just need processing time, time to acclimate, time to get new things into a routine. Like kissing. But look how far we've come in just a year!" He tried to end on a high note and flashed her a smile.

Amy's expression didn't change. She looked sadly at him. "Is that everything?"

"Yes. Full disclosure."

"Okay," she said.

Sheldon brightened. Time to enact Plan C.

"Well," he replied. "I'm glad I got to see you. I wanted to share my new research project with you."

"Okay."

He began to describe his recent project as they finished their stew. Amy asked questions, and after the meal was done, he gave her the draft of his paper.

"I'll be happy to read this and provide feedback, Sheldon," she said, her voice still low. "But right now, I just need to clean up and get ready for tomorrow. I have a lot of errands to run."

Sheldon looked at the clock and saw the time was only 6:50. Hadn't they solved their problems? Just had a lovely conversation about his work? Should he suggest a game of counterfactuals?

"Okay, I guess I'll leave," he said, notice Amy retreat to the kitchen. "I hate to ride the bus after dark…" He waited, but Amy didn't offer him a ride.

"I'll contact you again soon," Amy said, putting some dishes into the sink.

"Well, okay," he said opening the door. She walked over and stood before him. He expected her to move in to kiss him, since she usually initiated the Date Night kiss. Nothing happened.

"I really appreciate your honesty, Sheldon," she said. "Goodnight."

And just like that, Sheldon was walking down the stairs and out of the building, down the street to the bus stop. Standing and waiting, he realized that perhaps this was not Date Night after all. He had no idea what was going to happen next with Amy. He'd spoke the truth. Hopefully, she would see things his way. He remembered all the couples tests they took, and smiled. Amy was a pragmatic person and would surely know a perfect match only came along once in a lifetime.

Ten o'clock the next morning, Amy sat browsing the most recent biology news online and drinking a cup of tea when a knock sounded at the door. Opening up, a rather exhausted yet happy Erik stood in the doorway.

"Morning Amy," he said, and yawned. "I just wanted to thank you. Honeybee looks great. And is that beef stew in my fridge?"

She laughed. "Yes, the recipe always makes a lot. Just wanted to share."

"Can't wait," he said. Then he handed her a Converse shoebox. "For you. To thank you for taking care of Honeybee."

She opened the box and found a pair of red and black high tops, with Minnie Mouse's face splashed all over.

"I remember the first day we met, you wore a Minnie shirt. I wanted to invite you to come to my work sometime next week. Spend the day at the park. I can also take you backstage in some areas. Others I don't even think they would let Walt into," he laughed, then yawned.

Amy thought. She had several personal days saved up. Why not?

"How about Wednesday?"

"That's a good choice. Summer is always busy, but midweek would mean slightly smaller crowds. It's a date! I'll text you," he said. "Now, off to bed. Maybe see you tomorrow for Sunday in the park?"

"Of course," she said.

After he left, she looked at the shoes. So sweet. What could she wear to match? She'd have to scour her closet.

Wait, did he say it's a date? Amy's brain surged with thoughts of the previous evening with Sheldon, her vivid dreams of Erik, her years of being alone. She had no idea what to do next.

Perhaps she should just worry about what to wear to Disneyland on Wednesday to match her new Minnie Mouse high tops.

 _ **Author's Note: Thanks for reading, and please review! This chapter had some angst, but I promise the next one will be more fun for all our heroes. Also, a loving shout out to my awesome husband for proofreading and letting me use him as a sounding board. He's simply marvelous!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

 **The Dole Whip Incursion**

Monday morning found Sheldon sitting at his work computer, going through three days' worth of e-mails. There were the usual university reminders, notices about open positions and grant opportunities, and lewd humor from Barry Kripke. Finally, Sheldon came to a message titled "Who The Hell Do You Think You Are?" from a Lillian Fox. He paused, searching his eidetic memory and remembering Lillian Fox to be the geology student he'd messaged the other evening.

This should be entertaining, he thought, opening the message.

 _Dr. Cooper,_

 _I am deeply insulted by the message you posted on my blog about geology. Studying the origins and workings of our planet is a noble endeavor indeed, and my research in particular looks at saving lives. I've read your vita and discovered you have zero experience in fields other than theoretical physics. Also, other than a smattering of published pieces, I see no major contribution you've made to your own field. May I suggest you butt out of other people's work, and stick to what you know, which apparently isn't much._

 _By the way, there is a citation error on the second reference page of the article you sent me._

 _Lillian Fox_

"What?" Sheldon exclaimed aloud, quickly clicking over to his article. He found the mistake almost instantly – a misplaced comma. The sheer annoyance of it all! And for her to write to him in such a rude tone! He quickly did a Google search of Lillian Fox, finding her vita as well as Facebook page and Twitter account. She held a master's in geology and currently worked for the Mt. St. Helens National Volcanic Monument as a consult/lecturer while also doing work with the United States Geological Survey. She looked to be in her second year of doctoral work. He clicked over to her Facebook page and found her profile picture to be the same he encountered on her blog: a cartoon Sasquatch with a pink bow. The cover photo revealed a bit more. Looking to be an older photograph by the style of the clothing, a black-haired little girl stood with who Sheldon guessed to be her parents, all three smiling, some sort of festival happening behind them. The man wore an elaborate Native American headdress. Sheldon glanced down at the Sasquatch and growled.

"I'll show you, Lillian Fox," he hissed, opening his e-mail again, starting a reply.

 _Ms. Fox,_

 _Studying the very foundations of the universe merits far more consideration than staring at dirt and rocks all day. My field asks the most important question in all existence: Where did this all come from? And although I am still at the beginning of my career, I do see a Nobel Prize in my future._

 _By the way, Sasquatches don't exist._

 _Dr. Sheldon Cooper_

He hit send, and sat back with a satisfied sigh. There, that should . . .

Suddenly, the instant message feature on his e-mail pinged and the pink-bowed Sasquatch appeared before him. She must be on her e-mail too. He gulped and sat forward to read her message.

LF: My, aren't we an arrogant one?

Sheldon didn't know what to do. He could simply turn off the IM, but he felt intrigued. And he never wanted to leave a good argument. Then he noticed Lillian Fox continue.

LF: So, I did some reading on theoretical physicists. Do you basically sit around all day thinking?

SC: We each have a specific field of interest and work on theorems.

LF: I'm sorry. Could you repeat that? I just dozed off for a moment.

Sheldon began to type a reply explaining more in depth but suddenly realized her joke.

SC: At least I don't tramp around in the dirt all day.

LF: My research is looking at predicting the path of volcanic eruptions, which, as I mentioned in my e-mail, could save both lives and money. Geology is a practical science. I can't believe you get paid to sit and think. And have so little to show for it. From your initial message, I expected you to be the next Einstein. You must be a great con man.

Sheldon felt his blood boil. Sure, he'd had his struggles with his work, many that have been draped out for the public to see. He realized now Lillian Fox may have even watched one of the several humiliating YouTube videos out there featuring his failures. Still, he knew he was heading somewhere eventually. And he'd made progress these past several months, although a major discovery and the Nobel still eluded him. He stared at her last message over two minutes.

LF: You still there? Did I go too far? I have a bad filter and get carried away sometimes. I've been called caustic from time to time.

SC: I'm still here.

LF: I know a physics joke.

SC: Okay.

LF: Where does all the bad light go?

SC: Where?

LF: In a prism!

Sheldon chuckled. He hadn't heard that one before.

SC: Why wasn't the geologist hungry?

LF: Why?

SC: Because she lost her apatite.

LF: Ha! That's a new one. I'll share it with my tour group today. But I gotta go. Doing a lecture on the 1980 eruption in ten minutes. Let's do this again.

SC: Okay.

Sheldon gave Lillian his home e-mail and logged off. He sat, staring blankly at his desk for a moment, thinking about his work, about Amy, about how things could be going a lot better.

"Hey buddy, you okay?" asked Leonard, who startled Sheldon out of his thoughts. His friend stood in the office doorway.

"Yes," he lied.

"Come with me to Howard's lab. He said some cool new equipment came in," Leonard said, beginning to walk away.

Sheldon stood up and followed him down the hall.

Amy opened the door Wednesday morning and was greeted to a completely Disney-fied Erik. He wore Mickey Mouse high tops to match her Minnie ones, Bermuda-style khaki shorts, and a red Mickey Mouse shirt. After his invitation, she went out and bought a pair of jean shorts to go with a short-sleeved red blouse she already owned. Her usual skirt and cardigan ensemble just seemed inappropriate for a warm day at an amusement park. She felt a little self-conscious, until she saw him look her up and down with approving eyes.

"You look great, Amy," he said.

"You too," she answered, feeling her face warm up.

"I wanted to embrace the full Disney tourist character. Disney is big on all their employees being characters. That's why we're called cast members," he told her as they walked downstairs to his car.

Amy hadn't ridden in Erik's car yet; most of their outings took place around the neighborhood. So when she crawled into the deep blue Ford Mustang, she felt like they were taking a new step. Her stomach suddenly felt queasy.

"Before you say how impractical a Mustang is, know that owning one is a genetic trait. All Koster men must own a Mustang. My father and his father before him."

"As a biologist, I can tell you that car preference is not inherited," said Amy, laughing.

"Hmmm. Perhaps you could do that for your next study," Erik said. "I'd volunteer as a participant. You can feed me your awesome beef stew for good behavior."

Amy laughed, and took out her iPod. "I made a Disney playlist for the ride, but I just realized you probably listen to Disney all day long."

"No, please, plug it in," Erik said.

The forty minute drive to the park went quickly, with Amy and Erik singing songs from _Mary Poppins_ to _Frozen_. Neither of them were terribly good singers, but she loved hearing him sing "Hakuna Matata" at the top of his lungs. When "A Whole New World" from _Aladdin_ began, he got excited.

"Okay, I'll sing Aladdin's part, you do Jasmine!"

They went through the song together, and for the first time, Amy understood the lyrics. She felt like she was entering a new world, a new beginning. At the end of the song, they fell into an awkward silence, and she was glad when "Cruella de Vil" from _101 Dalmatians_ immediately started.

Erik let her into the park through one of the employee gates and began walking with her up Main Street towards the castle. Their pace was leisurely, and she noticed he navigated the heavy crowd with ease.

"So, who's your favorite Disney princess?" he asked.

"I've always liked Snow White," Amy answered. "Just thought the story was nice."

"The Evil Queen terrified me as a kid."

"Totally. Who is your favorite?"

Erik thought. "Ariel. The Little Mermaid."

"Well, she does end up with Prince Eric," Amy smiled.

"Yeah, and growing up I thought she was pretty hot. Great boobs. And you know firsthand I'm a breast man," he stopped walking, and Amy glanced over to see him grimacing, his palm on his forehead. "I say stupid shit a lot, Amy. Just ignore me."

Amy started laughing, and Erik perked up. Soon they stood in front of their destination: the hat shop in Fantasyland.

"I always get fun photos of people here, so I've gotten to know this area best," he walked in the shop and called to the employee. "Hey Justin! You got my hats done?"

"Yo Erik," Justin said, emerging from the counter area to give Erik a rather complex handshake only men seemed to understand. "This your girl? Amy, right? It better be right, 'cause I ain't redoing the hat."

Amy shook hands with Justin. Your girl, she thought.

"Erik talks about you all the time. Says you're some kind of scientist," Justin continued.

"Neurobiologist," she said.

"Very nice. This is a classy chick, Erik. Cute and educated." Justin went around the back and emerged with two sets of mouse ears, a Mickey and a Minnie, each with their names embroidered on the back. She had seen these hats dozens of times, but never had her own. Justin planted it on her head.

"Now you two kids have fun," he said before turning his attention to the family that just entered.

Erik and Amy went on a couple Fantasyland rides before the lines began to grow. While on Dumbo, the Flying Elephant, he snapped a selfie of them together with his phone.

"I didn't bring my camera today so I can focus on fun and not work," he said. "But sometimes one can't help but take a selfie. Especially on Dumbo, when you're wearing mouse ears. It's the perfect Disney moment."

After the ride, Erik began to lead her to Critter Country and Pooh Corner.

"So I have a plan, if you'll indulge me," he said. "Every couple of hours, I want to share with you one of my favorite Disney treats. The cookies they sell at the Pooh Corner bakery are my absolute favorite."

He was right. Amy ate her extra-large oatmeal cookie while watching people go down the big drop on Splash Mountain.

"Do you eat these every time you come to the park?" she asked.

"I rotate between my favorite treats. But these are my downfall. Why do you think I run in the mornings after a day of working in the park? Hey, lets' go on Splash Mountain."

He grabbed her hand and led her over to the Fast Pass entrance. The woman there smiled and waved them through, calling back at them, "You're right, Erik. She's adorable."

By late morning, Amy felt happier than she had in months. Erik ran her around like they were two teenagers, taking her behind the scenes of Splash Mountain after they got off the ride, showing her where the Pooh characters got into costume. Perhaps it was also the effects of the delicious cookie, but she literally felt like grabbing his hand and skipping down the street.

They waited at the train station behind The Haunted Mansion about noon, looking forward to sitting for a bit and just taking in the sights. Standing next to Erik at the front of the line was a young mother with a little girl dressed like Cinderella.

"Look, Amy," Erik said, changing his voice to a more dramatic tone. "The beautiful princess Cinderella. How lucky we are to be in her presence." He bowed to the little girl. "How are your mice, milady?

"They're good," the little girl said, giggling.

Amy just about melted seeing Erik's interaction with the girl. The train began to pull up, and an announcement began.

"Ladies and gentlemen," the official voice sounded. "This train is carrying a very special passenger for a very special young lady. Please clear the platform."

Cast members came out, and quickly ushered people aside. Amy cast a questioning look at Erik, who just shrugged.

As the train stopped, a young man in Army fatigues stepped off. The little Cinderella screamed, "Daddy!" She ran to the man, followed closely by her mother, and threw herself into his arms. The crowd went crazy, cheering, snapping pictures, with many people in tears.

Amy felt her heart overwhelmed with the sheer joy of what she was seeing. She glanced up at Erik to find a completely different reaction. His face seemed sunken, his usual cheerful demeanor gone. They sat down together on the train, and he stared at the floor, saying nothing. Amy remembered the nature of Aurora's death, and suddenly realized seeing things like this could bring back a wash of different emotions. She reached over and took his hand and brought it into her lap. The movement suddenly seemed to jar him from his melancholy. He gave her a sad smile.

"Sorry," he said quietly.

"No need to be sorry," she answered. "I completely understand."

"Thank you." He squeezed her hand and didn't let go. They rode the train around the park one complete loop, about 25 minutes, sitting in silence. He held tight to her hand, even as they disembarked in Tomorrowland.

A ride on Space Mountain and a churro later, Erik was back to the giddy tour guide. He showed her the control room for Space Mountain before they were waved past at the Fast Pass line at Star Tours.

"You like _Star Wars_?" he asked, leaning up against the railing as they inched toward the front of the line.

"Not really. Well, kind of. I have mixed feelings," she said. This was the first time she thought of Sheldon all day. "I made a Death Star cake last Star Wars Day."

"That's pretty sweet," Erik answered, seeming to notice the question brought up thoughts of Sheldon. "I like science fiction a lot, but more into reading the hard core stuff, like Iain M. Banks and Arthur C. Clarke. _Star Wars_ is fun but pulpy."

"Agreed," said Amy.

Late afternoon found the duo in Adventureland, disembarking the Jungle Cruise.

"Tammy is one of the best guides, and it's awesome when you get a boat of mostly adults. She was in prime form today," Erik said.

Amy had to take out a tissue to wipe her eyes from laughing so hard. Their boat guide had truly pushed the envelope of what could be considered Disney appropriate. And she was hilarious.

"Okay, time for the greatest treat ever, since I have dinner reservations for us at the Blue Bayou at 6 pm. We need time to savor and digest," he led her to a rather long line by the Enchanted Tiki Room. "Behold the Dole Whip. A frozen pineapple treat. Heaven on earth. And they won't let me cut here. People freak out. This is quite possibly the best treat in any Disney park. People argue on blogs about this. I've participated. This is serious."

Amy laughed at his tone, and the twenty minute wait flew by as they people-watched.

Miraculously finding a bench outside the Tiki Room to eat their treat, Amy and Erik continued to chat and soak in the energy around them. Although the day was warm, Amy hadn't felt uncomfortable. Being with Erik exhilarated her, and the Dole Whip provided an opportunity to sit and relax with him before they ran off to their next adventure in Frontierland. She suddenly looked down and realized she'd dribbled a bit of the treat on her blouse.

Can I just have a day where I don't do something awkward, she thought, frantically wiping the blouse, although it looked like it was going to stain.

"Here, let me help," he ran to get some napkins and returned quickly, handing them over. After wiping herself up the best she could, she gave him a weak smile.

"Here, wait, you have a little on your lips," he said, bringing up a napkin to wipe the drop off.

He paused just before touching the napkin to her face. Their eyes met. He lowered the napkin and suddenly kissed her. The feel of his lips on hers sent a shock through her whole body, and she closed her eyes, tilted her head, and kissed him back. She felt his mouth open slightly and his tongue graze her lips. She did the same, and tasted the sticky sweet pineapple. Her senses overwhelmed and her stained shirt forgotten, she could continue kissing him forever, but he suddenly pulled away.

"I shouldn't have done that," he said, staring at the ground.

Amy looked at her feet, thoughts of her relationship with Sheldon flooded her head. Unexpectedly, images of a possible future with Erik replaced those past memories. Amy realized she was at a turning point in her life.

Erik stood up at the exact same time as Amy.

"Well, um, I need to run to the restroom," he said.

"Okay, I'll just check out that shop over there," she replied.

Looking around the store, her heart practically pounding out of her chest, her lips still tingling with the feeling of his kiss, she began browsing through the women's shirts with shaking hands. She came across one that made her pause. A pink tank top splashed with the castle and Tinkerbell, something she would never buy or wear. But the words beneath the design made her think. _Always Follow Your Heart_. Just what she needed to see at that moment. She'd made her decision.

After Erik rejoined her, the rest of the evening was a blur. They debated best Disney character over dinner. While she was partial to Minnie, she discovered that despite his current clothing, Erik loved Donald Duck.

"I like Mickey too, though," he claimed. "I just wanted us to match."

They watched the new 60th anniversary fireworks display in awe. Driving home, they continued with the Disney playlist, and Erik had Amy in tears with his outrageous Dick Van Dyke impersonation when singing "Jolly Holiday," replacing the name Mary with Amy.

Walking to the second floor of their apartment building at about 10:30 that evening, both exhausted, Erik said, "Hopefully, Honeybee didn't leave any delightful gifts for me to clean up. She's usually polite and does her business on the linoleum, if need be."

They stopped at Erik's door.

"Today was wonderful," Amy said. "Thank you so much."

"My pleasure," Erik answered. "It was fun to experience Disney that way again."

"Well, goodnight," Amy said, turning towards the stairs, unsure what to do next. She heard Erik shuffle with his keys and the door.

 _Always Follow Your Heart._

"Erik," she said, turning around.

He paused in unlocking the door. Amy walked up to him with purpose and put her hand on the back of his head, bringing his lips down to meet hers with force. She'd hoped it would be smooth like the characters in some Nicholas Sparks movie, but they ended up crashing teeth. Erik didn't back away. Instead, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her flush against him, his mouth all over hers, one hand traveling up her body to linger in her hair, the other firmly on her lower back. Her hand ran through his hair and the other fell to his chest. The kiss was the most passionate Amy ever experienced. His tongue invaded her mouth, and her whole body came alive as she let out an involuntary moan. He leaned back against his door, sighed into the kiss, his hand roaming now over her bottom. Amy took the opportunity to move her tongue into his mouth.

After several more seconds of their passionate embrace, both separated for air. Amy looked into Erik's eyes, which glimmered intensely at her. She could feel the heat of his body, which caused her to become incredibly aroused. If he unlocked that door and pulled her in, she would go. She knew it.

But he didn't. He stood up straight and ran his hand through his now tussled hair.

"What are you doing to me, Amy?" he asked quietly, his voice drenched in desire.

Amy felt her entire being begin to melt. Nobody had ever spoken to her in such a way, with such want and passion. While she imagined what a moment like this would be like thousands of times, actually living it made her almost swoon. The entire day flashed before her eyes: his smile, his excitement, his kindness, even his moment of melancholy. She wanted all of him. Badly. But she needed to tie up loose ends first.

"I'll get things figured out," she said in a quiet, shaking voice. "Goodnight, Erik. And thank you so much for everything."

She turned and did not look back. After closing the door to her apartment, she walked over to her desk and immediately pulled out her hard copy of the Relationship Agreement.

 _ **Author's Note: Once again, thank you for reading. Please leave a comment. I'm so enjoying writing this and interacting with everyone.**_

 _ **BTW, the cookies at Disneyland are amazing, my personal favorite treat. Looking forward to having one (or ten) in a few short weeks.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

 **The Shattered Glass Reaction**

Erik sat on his couch later that evening, watching _SportsCenter_. He still wore his Mickey t-shirt, paired with only boxers. The show profiled the recent NBA Champions, the Portland Trailblazers. Erik felt happy because his team had finally won a championship in his lifetime, all the while puzzled because he had missed the games.

This is a dream, he thought suddenly. But this is a good dream.

And it just got better. A knock sounded at his door, and suddenly Amy walked in, wearing her white lab coat and Minnie Mouse Converse. And nothing else.

Erik muted the television and turned to face Amy, who moved to stand directly in front of him.

"You came back," he said, suddenly aware of his growing erection.

"I want you, Erik," said Amy, her voice drenched in sex. "Now."

She straddled Erik and began to kiss him full on the mouth. While he'd dreamed of Amy before, he now had a physical reference point with her, and things escalated quickly. As they kissed, he worked through the buttons of her lab coat, causing her breasts to spill out. He brought his mouth down and began kissing her breasts as she arched her back, moaning loudly. As he sucked on her nipples, she began to grind on him, eventually stopping to remove his shirt. She started to remove her lab coat, but he stopped her. She flashed a devilish smile and moved her hand down to grasp his hardness. He gasped at her touch and leaned his head back on the sofa, closing his eyes and enjoying the feeling of her hands on him. Suddenly he felt her get up and remove his boxers, before jumping back to straddle him again.

God, I'm not going to last long, Erik thought. Good thing this is just a dream.

Amy moved slightly and allowed Erik to slide into her. He let out a guttural gasp. She was tight and wet, and he began to thrust into her as she continued to grind down on him. He began a breathless chant of her name before releasing into her with deep sigh. His head fell on her chest, and he peppered her breasts with kisses as she moved her hands through his hair, whispering his name.

He awoke in bed deeply satisfied, despite the rather sticky situation in his boxers. He glanced at the clock to find it only 2:25 a.m. He lay there a moment before getting up to change. The day before played through his mind; her laughter, running around Disneyland together, holding hands. And that kiss over the Dole Whip. Damn. And then at his door last night. But she had a boyfriend. He wasn't _that_ guy.

"Jesus, Amy," he said aloud to the empty room. "Please break up with Sheldon."

He wanted to be with Amy. He wanted her for his girlfriend. She just felt right for him.

Erik loved being in love. He wanted a lover and a best friend, someone to dote on, plan with, share inside jokes, and laugh into the night. Amy seemed like that type of person. Affectionate, quirky, smart. His parents, married over 40 years, shared this amazing bond that became the standard for which he measured all relationships. Sure, they fought, but they always found common ground. He grew up in a house filled with love and laughter. Likewise, his older sister, married now for fifteen years, had a similar relationship with her husband, one of little adventures, small, special memories, teamwork, and joy. He needed that too.

He fell in love with Aurora in high school, and they were best friends planning their future together. Although he went to college and her into the military, they stayed together, relishing vacations, even renting a storage unit and collecting things for their future home. Dishes they found on sale, a quilt given to them by her grandmother.

The last time he saw her, standing outside the security gate at Portland International Airport, she pulled him into a hug and said into his ear, "So I'm giving you the typical military farewell. If I don't come back, please move on. Find someone. Fall in love. Be happy."

At the time, he found her comment ridiculous. Of course she'd be coming back. She'd be out of the military in a year, starting medical school. He'd be doing photography for a local newspaper and some online outlets. They'd be married, pondering kids, struggling to make ends meet. But she hadn't come back. And his life, which seemed all perfectly planned out, came to a grinding halt. He felt lost. He'd been with Aurora since he was fifteen, and now his best friend and future wife was snatched from him in a cruel twist of fate. He began to hate the world and started to slip out of it.

He damned himself for his dark moment after seeing the military return at the Disneyland train station. He knew he was prone to anxiety and depression. Hell, after Aurora's death he'd been through both therapy and three different types of medication before finally leaving town completely to pursue his global photography trek.

During his time across the world, he dated a couple of women. Not until just a few years ago, and never for more than one or two dates. Nobody seemed to have the right feel. He knew he needed to settle down into a normal job and ground himself somewhere, and the past two years in Portland and now in Pasadena, with steady employment, a dog, an apartment instead of a tent, helped his soul calm down. And that day Amy tackled his dog at the park, he knew he'd found someone special, someone he hadn't felt so strongly about since Aurora.

As he got back into bed after changing, he wished he was returning to a sleeping Amy. He'd love to wrap his arms around her, bury his face in her hair, and fall into a peaceful sleep. Hopefully soon. Everything was in her hands now. He didn't know Sheldon, certainly wished him no ill will, but he was very grateful he'd been a terrible boyfriend to Amy. Erik would show her true passion and love.

At lunch that day, Sheldon sat quietly listening to his friends banter away before finally saying, "So, who's up for Anything Can Happen Thursday?"

"Actually, everyone was coming over tonight to talk about the wedding," said Leonard. "We were going to begin looking at locations this weekend."

"Ohhh, I got one. The Le Brea Tar Pits. The theme could be the primordial world. Animal prints. Could be romantic and fun," piped in Raj.

"Seriously?" Howard asked.

"Oh, yes. I've been reading about alternative wedding themes in _Modern Bride_. The desserts can be chocolate lava cupcakes," Raj continued.

"You really should pursue party planning," Leonard said.

"You know, I have considered that as a side gig. Erik's a photographer, you know, and was telling me…" Raj stopped suddenly, and stared at Sheldon in fear.

Sheldon, like usual, had not been following the conversation. He simply scrolled through his phone. The wedding did not interest him. Sure, he was happy for Leonard and Penny, but the wedding was a social obligation, and he would simply wait to be told what to do. Leonard had yet to select a Best Man; while he felt he deserved the title, he did not deserve the work that came with it.

He was taking a bite of his salad and scrolling through Twitter when he received a text message from Amy.

 _Will you be home this evening? May I come over?_

Sheldon smiled. She was coming back to him. His full disclosure to her last Friday seemed to work.

 _Yes. Stop by anytime. Except after 10 p.m., of course._

He waited, but no response ever came. He glanced up at his friends.

"Amy is coming over this evening," he said.

"Really. That's great," said Leonard happily.

"I just knew she'd come back to me," Sheldon said, looking at all his friends. "Really, who can resist this?"

Leonard smiled, but Sheldon could not help but see the nervous look Raj and Howard gave each other. Not wanting to waste his valuable lunch time worrying about meaningful glances he didn't participate in, he shrugged and went back to Twitter.

At about 7 p.m. that evening, Amy found herself standing in front of Sheldon and Leonard's apartment. Holding the folder with the Relationship Agreement, she felt terrified. Up until a couple of weeks ago, she was constantly planning her future with Sheldon. Albeit, she mostly planned that future on her own, but nevertheless what she was about to do seemed to extinguish all those plans with a profound sense of finality. She closed her eyes, pictured Erik's face, and took a deep breathe. She deserved to be happy. She could do this. She knocked on the door.

"Come in," came Leonard's voice from inside.

Amy entered to find the entire group sitting around eating takeout, everyone in their usual spaces. While she shouldn't have been surprised to see everyone together, the fact she now had an audience made her stomach drop.

Penny leaped up and pulled Amy into a bear hug. "God, Amy, it's so good to see you." She leaned back from the hug to look into Amy's face and instantly read the situation. Penny bit her lip and quietly went to sit down.

Amy turned to Sheldon. "May we speak in private, Sheldon?"

Sheldon's face held that obnoxiously smug expression. "Still trying to get me alone in my room, I see."

Amy felt her anger surge. Asshole, she thought. Now she knew she made the right decision.

"Sheldon, we really need to speak alone," Amy insisted, keeping her anger at bay.

"We can leave," said Howard, starting to stand.

"No," said Sheldon. "Everyone can stay and hear what Amy has to say."

"I don't think that's a good idea," said Raj.

"Nonsense," said Sheldon, rising and approaching the kitchen island, pouring himself a glass of iced tea. He turned back towards Amy, who still stood in the doorway. "You've thrown us all in a rather uncomfortable state with this separation. I want everyone to be witness to you returning to me."

Amy took a deep breath and said, "I'm here to dissolve the Relationship Agreement."

Sheldon's face fell in shock, and the glass he'd been holding slipped from his hand, shattering on the floor, spilling iced tea everywhere. He stood, staring at Amy, not moving. Amy glanced at the group. Penny and Leonard looked stricken, both on the edge of tears. Bernadette had her hand on her mouth, mid-gasp. Only Howard and Raj looked unsurprised. Raj kept trying to stifle a smile.

Amy cleared her throat and continued. "I need you to sign and notarize these documents."

"Why, Amy?" Sheldon said quietly.

"Because that is the stipulation for terminating the Agreement," she responded.

"No, why are you doing this?" he continued.

Amy stopped. Full disclosure. "I've met someone else. And I would like to pursue a new relationship without being bound to this one."

The room fell into silence. Sheldon suddenly moved quickly, startling everyone. He crunched through the broken glass down to his bedroom. They all heard brief shuffling, and he returned with his notary public stamp. He walked over to Amy, took the documents from her hand, sat in his spot, and went about the business of officially terminating the Relationship Agreement. The work went fast, and he handed her back her copy, crunched through the glass again back to his room, and closed the door.

Amy stood in front of everyone, starting to feel tears spring to her eyes. Why did he make everything so damned difficult? She wished she could have spoken with him alone instead of a public display. She turned towards the group.

"I'm sorry to interrupt dinner. I'll be going now," she turned and left, closing the door behind her and hurrying down the stairs. She reached the second floor landing when she heard a door upstairs open and shut and feet hurrying down the staircase.

Please don't be Sheldon, please don't be Sheldon, she thought.

"Amy, stop!" shouted Penny.

Amy turned to see her two friends standing a flight above.

"Listen," Amy answered, venom in her voice. Where did that come from? She just suddenly felt so angry. "I know you are only friends with me because of Sheldon, so now you don't need to pretend anymore. You won't have obnoxious and socially awkward Amy Farrah Fowler to follow you around anymore."

She turned and began to walk away before feeling a strong hand grasp her arm. She turned to see Penny holding onto her, deep concern on her face. That girl was strong. Bernadette joined her as the three stood in the stairwell.

"Amy, we love you so much. And not because of Sheldon, because of you. The awesome, awkward genius that you are," claimed Penny.

"We've really missed you," Bernadette added.

"Honestly, things have felt empty without you. I've started planning my wedding, and I could use you beside me. You really are one of my best friends," Penny continued. "Don't dissolve our relationship too."

Amy began to cry, followed closely by both blondes. They stood on the stairwell holding each other.

"Can we come over tomorrow for a girl's night?" asked Penny, when the three had somewhat recovered.

"I'd like that," Amy said.

"We need to hear about this new guy," Bernadette said. "Howie and Raj both claim they would cast Chris Pratt to play him in a movie. Color me intrigued. Deeply intrigued."

"Thank you," Amy said. "I love you guys."

"Aww, sweetie, we love you too," Penny said as they all embraced again. "And we support you fully. Just give us the juicy details."

Amy reached her car and blasted her Disney playlist all the way home, singing loudly and crying. By the time she got to her apartment, her tears had dried and she sat at her table, suddenly excited. She had no idea what the future would bring, a sensation she felt wonderfully terrifying.

 _ **Author's Note: Thanks again for reading my story. I know when I first storyboarded this I might spark controversy, of course if anyone did read my tale. I have a lot of angst, fun, jealousy, and epic adventure (yes, epic!) planned for these characters, and I'm so excited to bring the whole gang back together finally, with my own additions of course. I know I won't make all my readers happy, so if you choose to leave my story, I understand and I appreciate you reading thus far. Otherwise, hang on. Things are about to get interesting.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

 **The First Date Initiative**

Sheldon awoke Friday morning still in his clothes, lying on top of his blanket. He had a very bad taste in his mouth, and he realized he didn't even brush his teeth the night before. His table lamp still on, he saw the time to be 5 a.m. Sitting up with his back against the headboard, he stared ahead and thought of the previous evening.

After terminating the Relationship Agreement, he went to his room, closed the door, and did not reemerge, even though his friends each came to the door to speak with him. He responded to none of them, and eventually he heard the group leave to head to Penny's, with Leonard coming back around midnight, promptly getting ready for bed.

For the first two hours he rotated between sitting and pacing, the past five years of Amy running through his head. What happened? Met someone else? Who? Blondie from that day at the university? He couldn't possibly be better than Sheldon. What did Amy see in that playboy, for that's what he certainly was, a playboy, swooping in to steal his woman. He had no right. Amy belonged to him. He had dibs. For five years, he had dibs.

By the third hour, Sheldon began to reevaluate the conversation between him and Amy the previous Friday. He sat down and transcribed the conversation from memory. What did he miss? He was honest with her. She was honest with him. They should be back together right now, planning a Saturday trip to the zoo or an evening of board games.

By late evening, Sheldon began to ferment, thoughts of the tall blonde man and Amy together, holding hands, playing counterfactuals, kissing. He kissed her when she wanted. Well, most of the time. What did she want? Ah, yes, commitment. He wasn't ready. She knew that. So she should wait, instead of moving on to someone else. That wasn't commitment. That was, that was… moving on to someone else. He worked himself into a jealous rage. He almost reemerged to gather Leonard and the others to go hunt the mystery man down, but instead chose to reorganize his comic book drawers.

At some point in the evening, he must have fallen onto the bed and went to sleep, because here he was, wrinkled, uncomfortable, and fuming the next morning. How dare she put him into such a state! He would win her back – Sheldon Cooper always won. But he needed more information and a plan. He had neither at the moment.

Besides waking over an hour before his normal time, Sheldon went through his morning routine and jumped onto the computer. After checking all his social media accounts, he went on his e-mail. Deleting several advertisements and reading the latest _Star Trek_ news update, he then saw an e-mail from a Sally McCarthy, the address ending in . He thought back to his banter the other evening with geologist Lillian Fox, and now began to wonder if the entire Pacific Northwest geological community was out to get him. Still, he was curious, since he had several ongoing conversations with scholars all over the world. But what if they wanted to send him a virus? That would be just like those dust collectors. In his paranoia, he Googled Sally McCarthy, USGS.

She only had one social media account, a Facebook page. She was older than Sheldon, maybe in her fifties. Her profile pic revealed a short and stout strawberry blonde/grey-haired woman, posing with a gray-haired man (her husband, perhaps). The cover photo showed a larger image of the pink-bowed cartoon Sasquatch he'd seen on Lillian Fox's page. What struck Sheldon most was how Sally McCarthy's smile reminded him of Meemaw's. He felt instantly attached to her, although he knew the feeling was unreasonable. He clicked on another page featuring her name, and found a small town newspaper article from Woodland, Washington profiling how park ranger Sally McCarthy won the recent Memorial Day bake-off with her delicious snickerdoodles.

Leonard suddenly emerged from his room, dressed and ready to begin the day. "Hey, buddy," he began, seeing Sheldon up and ready.

"I don't want to talk about Amy. Don't even try," Sheldon replied, a harshness in his voice Leonard didn't hear very often.

"Um, okay," Leonard said. He began to fix his breakfast.

Sheldon went back to his e-mail and opened Sally McCarthy's message.

 _Dear Dr. Cooper,_

 _Our dear, sweet Lily Fox informed us of your badgering comments about geology. Her fiancé Yoshi, another of our lovely grad students, was planning on leading the charge to attack your university, with a heavy artillery of rocks in tow. Lily assured us she put you in your place (and I believe her – she's got the sharpest tongue this side of the Rockies), but we here at the Mt. St. Helens Observatory thought we'd still join in the fun. Feel free to respond in kind – we love playing pranks and such on other scientists. We've had an ongoing rivalry with the group up at Mt. Rainer National Park for years._

 _Take care, Dr. Cooper._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Sally McCarthy_

Sheldon scrolled down to see a photo of several park rangers and others dressed for outdoor work, posing in front of Mt. St. Helens, holding an elaborately made sign that read "Dr. Cooper, Kiss Our Ash." He recognized Sally McCarthy in the middle with Lillian Fox (the adult version of the little girl he saw in the Facebook cover photo days ago). A young man with dark spikey hair stood beside her (Yoshi?). The grey-haired man from Sally McCarthy's profile photo smiled in the background. The seven people in the photo looked happy, all grinning at him, the sky blue above them, and the air probably fresh and cleansing. In his current confused and angry state, he felt like crawling into the picture and punching each and every one of them. Sheldon felt shocked by this feeling, since he was never one for violence.

"Ha, that's funny," he heard Leonard say, directly behind him. "Is that Mt. St. Helens? Who did you pick an intellectual scuffle with now, Sheldon?"

"Apparently the entire United States Geological Survey," he muttered, staring angrily at the photo.

"We should brainstorm with Howard and Raj today some funny physics joke to send back," Leonard said, sounding intrigued.

"Whatever," said Sheldon.

"You still in a Twitter war with that botanist from Calgary?"

"Yes, although we only spar on a monthly basis now."

"How about that biochemist from Berlin?" Leonard continued.

"Occasional e-mail exchanges and rude jokes, although German humor sometimes escapes me," Sheldon replied, feeling himself get more irritated.

Leonard didn't seem to notice. "And that art historian from Athens?"

"We exchange letters every other month."

"Letters. Wow."

Suddenly, Sheldon rose and snapped in Leonard's face, "And if you're going to ask about my neurobiologist, the answer would be nothing! Because she ran away with another man. A man who I'm going to find and, and, and . . . harm . . . or at least insult." Sheldon returned to his room and did not reemerge until they needed to leave for work. The car ride was silent, and not in the way Leonard enjoyed.

Amy arrived back home after work excited for what the future held. The girls planned on coming to her apartment after work, and she'd stopped at the store for snack supplies. She was filling bowls and getting out the wine glasses when Penny arrived about 5:30 p.m. The two embraced, and Penny sat down with Amy, waiting for Bernadette to arrive.

"Okay, so I'm absolutely dying to hear what's been going on with you the past few weeks," Penny said. "All I know is tidbits from Howard and Raj, but they haven't said much."

"Well…" Amy began.

"Wait, this is wrong. We need to wait for Bernadette. And make sure I only have one glass of wine tonight. We're looking at wedding sites all day tomorrow."

Amy smiled, eager to hear about Penny and Leonard. "Why don't you fill me in on the wedding?"

Penny told Amy about the past couple weeks, almost getting married in Vegas, Leonard's confession, and finally seriously setting a date and informing their families.

"So we're looking at the week before Christmas," Penny said, snatching up a pretzel. "I think it'll be romantic."

"Oh yes," said Amy, beaming at her best friend. "But you need to find a place soon. That's a very busy time of year."

"We've divided up different locations to visit tomorrow. Leonard, Raj, and Howard are taking four possibilities and me and Bernadette were taking five others. I want you to come too," Penny said. "Unless, of course, you're busy with this mystery man."

"I'd love to come," said Amy, feeling a blush come on just thinking about Erik.

About 6:30, Bernadette arrived, throwing her purse off to the side and taking a seat on the couch. "Okay, details. Now."

Amy proceeded to tell the story of her and Erik, starting with how they met all the way through to their kiss at his door Wednesday evening.

"Holy crap, that sounds so amazingly hot," Penny exclaimed.

"Howie and Raj told me a bit about him. They've been playing some online game together for the past few weeks," Bernadette added. "He sounds like a super nice guy."

"They didn't tell Sheldon about him?" Amy asked.

"No. I don't know, Amy, but I feel like we've all been Team Amy these past few weeks," Bernadette said.

"Well, except maybe Leonard. But I think he feels he needs to be supportive of Sheldon," Penny said. "I love Sheldon dearly. He's like a brother. But I could see he's a horrible boyfriend. You did the right thing, Amy."

Amy felt better knowing she had the support of her friends. She still had to ask, "Did he talk about me at all during the past several weeks?"

"Occasionally. Just wondering when you'd come back," Penny said.

"Oh," said Amy. She felt strangely disappointed. But why would he pine over her then when he didn't want her when they were together?

"So, have you gone back to the sexy photographer to tell him you're available?" Bernadette asked.

"No," said Amy. "I thought it might be too soon. Aren't I supposed to wait a couple of days or weeks or something after a break up?"

"Honey, what you had with Sheldon was hardly a romantic relationship," Penny began. "What you had was a friendship…"

"With no benefits," Bernadette chimed in.

"I don't know," Amy said quietly.

"I know," Penny said, suddenly very excited. "Go down there right now."

"What?!" Amy exclaimed. "Are you crazy?"

"Amy, you practically jumped his bones the other night. Why not trot down there right now and ask him out?" Bernadette said.

Penny leaped up, upsetting a bowl of M&Ms. "Yes! Let's go!"

"What if he's not home?" Amy asked.

"You said he drives a blue Mustang? It was parked in the lot when I pulled in. Can't miss a car like that," said Bernadette. "Come on, Amy. Do it!"

Both girls began chanting "do it, do it," until Amy said, "Alright. Just give me a moment."

She stepped into the bathroom to comb through her hair and straighten her clothes. Why was she so nervous? She'd hung out with Erik before; it was like they were already dating. Goodness, she'd even had her tongue in his mouth. She knew he'd say yes. Nevertheless, she felt overwhelmed.

This could be the beginning of something, she thought. Something amazing. What if he was the one?

Amy marched out of the bathroom straight for the door, calling to the girls, "Be right back."

"We're coming too," Bernadette said, as she and Penny scrambled to their feet and followed Amy out.

"You two can stay on the stairwell between the second and third floor," Amy said.

"Okay," the girls said as Amy continued downstairs.

She approached Erik's door, knowing immediately he was home from the distant sound of a sporting event. The day he fell asleep in her apartment flashed into her mind, and she couldn't help but smile. She knocked on the door.

Erik opened the door, dressed in Batman pajama bottoms paired with an Air Jordan t-shirt. His face immediately broke into a broad smile. "Hi, Amy. How have you been?"

"Good," Amy said, suddenly feeling lame. Was that all she had?

"I've been missing you. Spending a crazy day at Disneyland and not seeing you for two days can be rough," he said.

"Awww…" came two voices from upstairs. Erik, looking puzzled, craned his neck. To stop him, Amy put a hand on his arm. Hmmm…bicep. Nice. Wait, don't get distracted!

"So, um, I broke up with Sheldon," she began.

"You did? That's great," Erik said, excitedly, then stopped himself. "I mean, I'm sorry. That could be hard. I mean, you know, after five years."

"Well, not as hard as one might think," Amy said, taking a deep breathe. "Will you go out with me?"

"God, yes," he said, his lips suddenly on hers, his arms wrapping around her body. Amy sunk into him, delighted at his eager affection. Several seconds passed before they both realized they were being watched. Amy and Erik broke their kiss and turned to see Penny and Bernadette standing behind them.

"We couldn't help ourselves," claimed Bernadette.

Amy slid from Erik's embrace. "Um, well, Erik, these are my friends Penny and Bernadette. Bernadette is Howard's wife."

Erik shook hands with both blondes, flashing his best smile. "Very nice to meet you. I feel like we've met already from the stories Amy told me."

Amy's friends stood staring happily at Erik, and Amy felt it was time to go before something embarrassing happened.

"Well, we should be returning to our girl's night," she began.

"The main topic of conversation will be you," Penny assured Erik.

Erik laughed. "How about next Friday, Amy? Our first date?"

Amy felt her stomach aflutter. "Okay," she said. "But I'll still see you Sunday for the park?"

"Of course," he said, kissing her again quickly and returning to his door. "Nice to meet you ladies. Good night."

The three women giggled all the way up the stairs, and spent the next couple of hours planning Amy's first date outfit, browsing websites of the wedding venues they would visit the next day, and counseling Bernadette of how to get rid of Stuart. By the time the girls left and Amy was cleaning up their mess (had they really had that much fun and didn't even finish one bottle of wine?), Amy felt relieved to have her friends back and incredibly excited about her future with Erik. But were things moving too fast? After being in a five-year, snail's pace relationship, she didn't know how to proceed with this new, openly affectionate man.

She glanced at her bookshelf to see her framed prom picture with Sheldon. She picked it up and slipped it into one of her desk drawers, wondering what Sheldon was thinking. A sudden feeling of sadness overwhelmed her; despite her issues with him, she did enjoy his company, especially their conversations. Could they be friends?

Amy crawled into bed that evening, her head swimming with a mix of sadness, excitement, and nervousness at what the next week would bring.

 _ **Author's Note: Next time on The New Beginning Experiment… Amy and Erik experience first date jitters, and an angry and jealous Sheldon lashes out at his friends but also finds pity and support in an unlikely place.**_

 _ **As always, comments welcome. Thanks for reading!**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

 **The First Date Implementation**

By midweek, Amy worked herself into a mild panic over the upcoming date with Erik. Sure, she'd been on dates with Sheldon for the past few years, but she definitely knew she would head somewhere with Erik, whereas with Sheldon there was only a .001% possibility. Her lack of experience with physical intimacy dominated her thoughts, and one morning at work, she texted Penny:

 _Should I tell Erik I'm a virgin? Would he think that's weird?_

As she waited for her friend to respond, she wondered about Erik's experiences. They never spoke of such things, but she felt certain he'd been with his fiancé. Had there been others? He'd traveled quite a bit; perhaps he had women all over the world. He could be some sort of player for all she knew. As she worried, her phone beeped. Penny.

 _I think so. I'm all about honesty these days. Sounds like you are too. Tell him. You'll know what kind of man he is by the way he responds._

Great advice, Amy thought. Telling him would be difficult (and slightly mortifying), but she did want to move forward with Erik, and if so, she needed to be blunt. And hopefully he would be too. In fact, she knew he would from their weeks of walks and conversations. While she worried about the physical aspect of their budding relationship, the personal intimacy they achieved in such a short time shocked and concerned her a little. She felt so naturally at ease with him, and they talked about everything: their work, their families, their dreams. They laughed together so easily, and when they met after not seeing each other for a day or two, the conversation just resumed as if no time had passed. Her heart and mind flooded with both trepidation and joy. Was she moving too fast with Erik, or did she just miraculously find her soul mate?

As Amy looked down at the grey-brown brain specimen she was about to cut into, she couldn't help but wonder if she hadn't met Erik on that fateful day in the park, would she be on Date Night with Sheldon this Friday instead?

Sheldon hung up the phone, and put his head back on the pillow, letting out a heavy sigh. Telling his mother Amy broke up with him had been easy, but hearing the obvious disappointment in her voice numbed him. Not for the first time he wondered what his father would think of the man Sheldon had become. Sheldon lost his father at such a young age, he never truly bonded with the man. He'd lost his grandfather too, and even Professor Proton last year. He didn't like admitting it to himself, but he knew having some sort of father figure in his life would be helpful, especially in understanding social protocols. His friends weren't always terribly cooperative.

Before emerging from his room to join Leonard, Howard, and Raj playing Settlers of Catan, he flipped over to Facebook to see if he was still friends with Amy. He was, but he found something very interesting at the top of her page: Amy Farrah Fowler is now friends with Erik Koster. Sheldon clicked on the name and stared into the face of the blonde playboy. Erik Koster. Evil incarnate. Sheldon raised an eyebrow when he saw he shared three mutual friends with the man: Amy, Howard, and Raj. What in the world? Sheldon jumped to his feet and headed back to the living room.

The three men were playing Pacman when Sheldon entered.

"Hey Sheldon, we're just going to finish this game and go back to Settlers. We've been waiting since it's your turn," said Leonard, not taking his eyes away from the television.

"Erik Koster," Sheldon hissed at the group.

Leonard paused the game. Howard and Raj turned to face Sheldon who stood before them, in the spot Amy broke up with him the previous Friday.

"Erik Koster," Sheldon said again, his voice in a higher pitch, his anger starting to bubble over. How did this escalate so fast? He couldn't recall feeling angry like this before. "Is that the blonde playboy thief who stole Amy from me?"

Leonard glanced over at Howard and Raj. Raj looked terrified, but Howard rolled his eyes and stood up.

"Yeah, Sheldon, that's him," Howard said. "And I can tell he's a great guy, and Amy seems to be happy."

"Did you know about him before she terminated the Relationship Agreement?" Sheldon asked, his voice lower, darker. Sheldon saw the faces of his friends change instantly. Leonard's eyes widened and looked deeply concerned. Raj seemed near tears, and Howard took an actual step away from Sheldon.

"I said," Sheldon stated again, trying to control his voice. "Did you know about him before she terminated the Relationship Agreement?"

"Yes," said Howard plainly.

"You knew she was interested in him?" Sheldon continued, feeling his blood boil.

"Yes," said Howard again. "And him in her."

Silence engulfed the room. Sheldon broke it by whispering, "How long?"

"Since he visited the university to give Amy the picture of Patricia," Howard answered.

"Who is Patricia?" Sheldon said, now angry and confused.

"A chimpanzee. Amy loved the picture. He's a photographer," Howard continued.

A photographer? An artist? Not even a doctor, a fellow scientist? What was Amy thinking?

"Why didn't you tell me?" Sheldon all but shouted at the group. "Isn't there some sort of male friendship code? Misters before sisters?"

"Bros before hoes," corrected Raj.

"What Raj said," Sheldon continued, glaring daggers at Howard.

"I would hardly consider you a bro," said Howard, laughing snidely.

"Why didn't you tell me?" shouted Sheldon, startling everyone, even himself.

"Because," Howard shouted back, throwing the video game controller violently onto the sofa. "I like Amy. Actually, I love Amy. She's become a good friend these past few years, and seeing her happy made me feel happy too. She deserves someone who treats her with respect, which you don't. And I should know how that feels."

Leonard stood up and put his hand on Howard's shoulder, warning him off. Howard shrugged Leonard away and continued, taking a couple of steps toward Sheldon.

"You expect everything to be your way. You expect everyone to do what you want. To cater to your needs. And you give nothing in return. You are an ungrateful person, Sheldon. And Erik is an awesome guy, not to mention a great gamer. And he's gonna make Amy a helluva lot happier than you ever did," Howard said.

"Get out," Sheldon snarled. "Get out of my home. You've betrayed me. I want you to go away."

"Gladly," replied Howard with a smug expression. "Bernadette should be home from work soon. I'm going to go home, tell my wife she's the most beautiful woman in the world, and have amazing sex." Howard headed for the door and turned to give Sheldon one last blow. "Face it, Sheldon, you could never give Amy what she needs. She's better with Erik."

Howard left, and Raj leaped up. "He's my ride. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I should have. It's just…" he hesitated, seemingly unsure how to say what he was thinking. "I spent time with them together and could see something happening. Something special. I think Amy deserves a chance at romance."

Sheldon wanted to punch Raj right then and there. He took a step towards the shorter man, his eyes flashing in rage. Raj bolted from the room, leaving Sheldon and Leonard alone.

"Sheldon, we really need to talk about this. You have a lot of emotions right now. Let's just sit down…" Leonard began, but was interrupted by Penny walking through the door.

"Hey guys," she said, oblivious to the recent events. "Leonard, you need to come over. My parents are on Skype and want to talk with you." She hurried out.

"Sheldon," Leonard turned to his friend, but Sheldon had already sat down at his computer and seemed engrossed in something online. Leonard slowly left the room.

Sheldon never felt angrier or more betrayed. Howard and Raj were his friends; they should have warned him. He could have done something. What could he have done? Was she happier with this Erik? Sheldon could make her happy; she seemed like she was happy, at least up until their anniversary. For the millionth time in the past week, Sheldon wondered what he missed. He placed his head in his hands, breathing steadily, trying to calm himself.

He glanced up at the screen, to his e-mail inbox, and noticed a message from Lillian Fox, the rather obnoxious geology student. What now? He opened the message.

 _Dear Dr. Cooper,_

 _About a week ago, my colleague and mentor (and work mom) Sally sent you a message with our "kiss our ash" picture. You have yet to respond, and the last two days she has become deeply concerned she may have offended you. I know this cannot possibly be true because "kiss our ash" is the oldest volcanologist joke out there. Can you please respond to her soon? She really is a wonderful woman. Just some sort of physics joke or general geology insult would be fine. Thank you!_

 _Best,_

 _Lillian Fox_

Sheldon chastised himself for forgetting to respond. He enjoyed intellectual banter and good old fashioned collegial harassment. The whole Amy affair had thrown him for a loop. Sheldon clicked back to his inbox, found Sally McCarthy's original e-mail, and hit reply.

 _Dear Sally McCarthy,_

 _I apologize for not responding sooner. This past week has been rather difficult for me. My girlfriend of five years terminated our relationship and ran off with some blonde beach bum. Also, I just found out two of my best friends knew about the situation and failed to inform me._

 _I promise to respond to your photo in kind soon._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Dr. Sheldon Cooper_

Sheldon hit send, stood up, and walked to the refrigerator for a bottle of water. Standing there drinking, he suddenly paused, removing the bottle from his lips. Had he just emoted to a complete and total stranger? He ran over to the computer, hit the sent folder, and groaned. There was his reply to Sally McCarthy, filled with his own personal angst. He again put his head in his hands.

"What have you done to me, Amy?" he lamented.

About 11 p.m. Friday evening, Amy found herself sitting in the passenger's seat in Erik's car, heading back to their apartment building. Their first date was going amazing. He took her to see a local production of _Cyrano_ after having a pleasant dinner at a small Thai restaurant. Since he bought the tickets, she insisted on paying for dinner. They talked throughout the meal and held hands during the play. She'd worn a pink dress with a light green cardigan, which he immediately complemented as bringing out her eyes. He looked downright sexy in jeans, black loafers, and a baby-blue t-shirt under a black suede jacket. The car ride fell into a comfortable silence, and Amy felt herself grinning broadly.

Suddenly, she realized this might be the perfect time to talk with Erik about intimacy. He was driving, so she didn't have to look at him. That would make things a lot easier. Come on, Fowler, she thought. You've got this.

"So, Erik," she said.

"Hmmm," came his reply.

"I have something important I need to tell you," she began.

"Okay."

Just say it! "So, I, um, I…" she hesitated. Silence.

"I bless the rains down in Africa?" he asked.

Amy burst out laughing.

"Sorry, that was my go-to karaoke song for years," Erik laughed. "What is it, Amy?"

"Okay so, here it is," she began again. "I've never…" Ugh, why couldn't she just say it!

"You've never heard the wolf cry to the blue corn moon?" Erik responded.

Amy laughed again. His humor helped a lot.

"Sorry again, but every time I walk through the gates at Disney, I swear that song is playing," he said. "Please tell me what's up. Just scream it at the dash board."

That's a good idea. Just let it out. She took a deep breathe. "I've never been with a man. Physically. Intimately."

Unfortunately, they had just stopped at a light, and Erik had the opportunity to turn and face her. He looked both puzzled and surprised.

"Seriously?"

Oh God, he thinks I'm some sort of freak, Amy thought.

"Yes," she said meekly.

"Man, you really weren't kidding about Sheldon's lack of commitment and taking things slow," he said, looking back at the street ahead of him. "I have a question."

"Okay."

"Is Sheldon blind?" Erik asked. "Because you're downright hot, Amy. Rocking curves, gorgeous eyes, awesome smile. You're brilliant and confident."

Amy felt her face redden and her stomach suddenly go aflutter. She didn't know what to say except, "Well, not confident with intimacy."

The light turned green, and they continued down the street in silence. Erik broke the quiet, asking in a serious voice, "Is that all you think I want from you?"

Amy's eyes went wide, thinking of her years of being rejected. No one has ever wanted that from her.

"No, I, well, just thought it was important to tell you…since I'm rather…inexperienced," Amy answered.

"You think I have a lot of experience? I've only been with one person. You know who. And after that, during the years I was on antidepressants, I had like, zero libido. And, well the past few years I've been, well," he hesitated. "DIYing it."

He glanced over at Amy out of the corner of her eye. She smiled at him. He gave her a gentle smile back and focused on the road.

"I'm really attracted to you, Amy. And I would like to go there with you," he continued. "God knows I've had you in my thoughts, and they all haven't been the thoughts of a perfect gentleman. But I'm not ready to rush in. In fact, the pace at which we've become so close worries me. I mean, I don't want to be a rebound guy. I want this to be real. I don't think you realize how screwed up I am. Just a week before we met, I had a bad anxiety episode. Jesus, I thought I was having a heart attack. My sister even purchased a plane ticket to come down here, before I got control on my own. Just too much sometimes, thinking about this new job and new city and everything. But then I met you, and I just feel…healthier. Alive. Cared about." His voice broke, but then he continued, quieter. "I really like you. And I want this to last."

Erik seemed to finish his monologue, and Amy sat there, speechless. How could she reassure him that she liked and wanted him too, not just as a rebound from Sheldon? He made her feel things she never knew she could experience.

"Erik," she finally responded. "The pace scares me too, but I feel so into you." Goodness, that sounded lame, but how else could she say it?

"I haven't felt like this about anyone since Aurora," Erik said. "The feeling terrifies me, but I'm ready to take a risk."

"I'm all in," Amy said as they pulled into his parking spot at the apartments.

Erik grinned. "Me too. And about the whole sex issue, let's just play it by ear. You know, round the bases. I think we're on first base after the other day."

Amy smiled. She knew about the baseball sex metaphor from Penny

"I know," Erik exclaimed. "We can develop our own team name, have jerseys made. Design a pennant. Purchase ball caps. We can even personalize foam fingers." He stopped. "Well, we can do the foam fingers when we know each other a bit better."

Amy giggled and held hands with Erik as they walked into the building. They were home; what now? Be brave, ask him to come up.

"Would you like to come to my place and stream an episode of _Bonanza_? Get our Michael Landon fix?" she asked.

"Cool."

Five minutes into the episode, Amy found herself kissing Erik passionately. They both shifted on the couch to face each other, and he put both hands on her face, moving them slowly into her hair. One of her hands played with the back of his neck while the other caressed his knee. She felt she could keep kissing him forever. Her tongue darted in and out of his mouth, and she could feel herself becoming bolder. When he nibbled in her lip, she let out a satisfied moan, which seemed to embolden him as well, since he began to slowly push her back on the couch so he could lean over her. He deepened his kiss, and Amy felt her body ignite in desire. She no longer felt nervous.

"Erik," she whispered, separating from his mouth for a breath.

"Yes?" he replied, his voice heavy, his bright eyes meeting hers.

"You're a really good kisser," she said.

"Right back at you, babe," he chuckled, shifting from her lips to her neck. He moved slowly down her neck, and she felt small waves of pleasure course through her. Goodness, she felt herself getting wetter between the legs. Her hands roamed across his back as he kissed and sucked on her neck, finally moving up his t-shirt to feel his warm skin. His shoulder muscles. The sweat beginning to form. She was getting majorly turned on.

"God, Amy, your hands feel so good," he said, his hot breath and stubble tickling her neck.

Amy felt one of his hands move from her back to cup her right breast. She let out a loud moan, and grabbed his head with both hands, bringing his lips back to hers, plunging her tongue into his mouth. Erik readjusted the two of them so they were sitting up together, both hands now caressing her chest, his slight moans and heavy breathing indicating his enjoyment. While Amy worried what to wear for the date, she felt her best decision had been the lightly-lined simple bra she wore, because when he ran his thumbs over her nipples, she felt a sudden wave of ecstasy. He felt her nipples go erect, and he began to play with them, causing Amy to push her breasts into his hands with force and writhe beneath his touch.

"Oh, Erik," she gasped.

"Sorry, but I had to make a go for second base," he said, his voice low and heavy with desire. "You feel amazing." He moved his lips back down to her neck. He began to unbutton her light cardigan.

Amy suddenly felt overwhelmed with all the sensations she was experiencing. She'd never felt so aroused. Get control, get control. No, lose control. No, just, just…

Erik had stopped moving. "Um, maybe we need to stop," he said, his voice a bit shaky. "I mean, just thinking, you know, after our conversation. I don't want to spoil this evening," he hesitated. "It's just that, I'm, um, getting, well, pretty turned on and…" he faltered.

"I feel the same," answered Amy, somewhat relieved. She straightened her clothing before refocusing on Erik. The hungry look in his eyes shocked her and made her even more aroused. His messy hair, wrinkled shirt. She couldn't wait until that shirt came off. And those pants.

"I need to go now," Erik said, moving slowly to his feet, and then to the door. He flashed her a grin. "But rest assured I will be thinking of this tonight. A lot."

She walked him to the door and gave him one more passionate kiss. Then he disappeared downstairs.

Amy closed the door, her hand pressed to her heart, trying to calm herself down. Everything felt so right with Erik. She thought about their date, their conversation, the incredible make out session. Then a thought occurred to her. Second base?

She ran to her underwear drawer to look at her collection of bras. All white or nude colored, with the exception of one animal print push-up. Boring. Oh dear. She needed to go shopping. Something sheer. Sexy. Fun. How about several items? He was a breast man after all.

Amy began to giggle, and she fell onto her bed laughing. She shouldn't be nervous. He would take care of her. She would take care of him. They would take care of each other.

Sheldon brought his laundry basket back up to his room and began to put his collection of t-shirts away. He'd gotten into the habit of doing laundry on Saturday afternoons, since he often went out with Amy in the evening. Now, he had an evening of _Deep Space Nine_ planned. He hadn't spoken to Howard and Raj since their fight, and Leonard and Penny were going out. Leonard tried to engage Sheldon in conversation from time to time, but Sheldon wasn't interested. He felt hurt. Betrayed. He knew Leonard wasn't the main culprit, but it seemed like the world was out to get him. He was the victim, and nobody seemed to care. He'd felt alone many times in his life, but this new feeling of abandonment left him broken. And he didn't know how to express himself. So he simply did nothing.

He saw his phone notification light on, and found three new e-mails waiting for him. He gasped when he saw one from Lillian Fox, another from Sally McCarthy, and one from a Yoshi Johjima. He opened Lillian's first.

 _Hi Sheldon,_

Oh, so they were on a first name basis now, were they, thought Sheldon. Ridiculous lava lover.

 _I'm so sorry to hear about your break-up. What a total bitch! You're better off without that slut._

 _Also, apologies for my fiancé's unsolicited advice. He still likes to think of himself as the player of Southwest Washington._

 _Lily_

Sheldon stared at Lillian's e-mail. Was Amy a bitch? A slut? He never thought of her that way. He felt his stomach turn slightly as he opened Sally's e-mail.

 _Sheldon, honey, I am so sorry about what happened with your girlfriend. That is just heartbreaking. And for your friends to betray you in such a way! I know you must be in a lot of pain. Know your friends up here on the mountain are thinking of you, and if you ever need to get away, you are more than welcome up here. Sometimes nature can soothe the soul. We know many places to stay and wonderful hikes to take. My husband and I would be happy to take care of you; we scientists need to stick together. Just let us know!_

 _Sally_

Sally left her phone number at the end of the e-mail. Sheldon stared in shock. Finally some pity! And from a bunch of rock monkeys no less. He opened Yoshi Johjima's e-mail.

 _Hey man, I'm Yoshi, Lil's fiancé. We've been talking about you today at work, and I just wanted to let you know I can help if you need it. Sounds like you're friends with a bunch of douchebags. Just text or Skype me. Info's at the end of this message. I've had my share of heartbreaks before I finally found Lil._

 _Also, just finished a couple of your early articles on String Theory. You're one smart dude. I got a double bachelor's in physics and geology before finally deciding to focus on earthquakes and plate tectonics. I'd love to discuss your work with you sometime. Hit me up!_

 _Yoshi_

Sheldon now grinned. He had people on his side. Support. Sure they probably all had dirt behind their ears, but he had a team. Team Sheldon. Perhaps they'd help him plot revenge. Get Amy back. He remembered Sally's comment about Yoshi and his heavy artillery of rocks. He imagined loading those rocks onto a catapult and shooting them at Erik. Oops, looks like Howard and Raj got in the way too. Sheldon returned to his laundry, actually happy, an emotion that eluded him all week.

 _ **Author's Note: Thanks for reading! More to come. Follows, favorites, and reviews appreciated.**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

 **The Lacy Lingerie Symposium**

Eleven on a Sunday morning found Penny and Leonard snuggled together on her couch, drinking coffee and streaming the new season of _Orange is the New Black_. Leonard half watched as he read a research journal, and Penny curled into him, genuinely happy. They'd been talking openly and honestly lately, and as she looked around her living room, she could see pieces of Leonard beginning to enter her life. He now spent at least three nights a week in her apartment, with the plan to be fully moved in by November, all set to go for their December wedding. They had solid plans, a date and place booked, and a future she looked forward to with a man she loved.

Of course, trouble brewed across the hall and occupied Leonard's mind. Damn that Sheldon!

"So," she began, pausing Netflix at the end of the episode. "How long do you think this fight between Howard, Raj, and Sheldon is going to last?"

"I have no idea," groaned Leonard. "I just feel caught in the middle. I want to remain loyal to Sheldon, but it's getting more and more difficult. He just doesn't get it. He thinks he's the one who was wronged."

"Well, he was," Penny added. "But he created the situation that eventually lead to it. Well, Amy too, I guess." Penny paused, thinking about Amy and Erik together, a smile spreading across her lips. "But, I tell you Leonard, it's just so nice to see Amy happy. I mean, remember when she was my weird little shadow? And now, she's taking new steps. Risks. And having an absolute ball doing it. I'm proud of her. I wonder if she was with Sheldon for so long because she didn't know where else to go. She always thought nobody wanted her."

"That's just it," Leonard interjected. "I still don't know why Sheldon wanted Amy for a girlfriend. They could've been just friends. This past year, they seemed to take some steps, but I still never got the feeling he was serious."

"You know how concerned he is about social protocols," Penny said. "He sees everyone else have a girlfriend, he needs one too."

"I guess. I just know he wants to be my Best Man, but I think it would be a nightmare," Leonard said, running his hands through his bedhead. "Especially with the rest of the groom's party in a fight. I swear I thought Sheldon was going to hit Raj Friday."

"Well, we still have a couple of months. Let's not worry. Focus on us," she leaned over to plant a quick kiss of Leonard's lips. Her phone beeped, and she saw a message from Amy.

 _Do you have a couple of hours to help me this afternoon? With some shopping. Want to find some sexy things. A little embarrassed to ask, but need help. And you're a genius in the sexy department._

Penny's eyes lit up. She'd been wanting to give Amy a makeover for years. A couple hours at the mall this afternoon would be nice.

 _Awesome. Bernadette too?_

"What's going on?" asked Leonard, looking up from his article to see Penny on her phone.

"Amy wants to go shopping for some sexy things," she giggled. "Sounds like a fun afternoon. And it'll give you a chance to move over that bookshelf without me in the way."

Amy responded. _Yes._

Penny sent a quick text to Bernadette. _Want to come to mall with Amy and me this afternoon? She needs some help with buying sexy things._

Bernadette responded almost immediately. _Ooohhhh! Sounds fun. Howie is going over to Erik's this afternoon for a play date, so I can just drop him off and pick up Amy._

"Alright," Penny said, beginning to disengage herself from Leonard. "Bernadette's gonna pick me up after dropping Howard at Erik's. Need to get dressed."

"You see," said Leonard, suddenly agitated. "Everyone gets to know Erik except me. And I hear he's a great gamer. And a nice guy. It's not fair."

"Oh sweetie, do you want to go over to play at Erik's too," said Penny in her best mother voice, cupping Leonard's face with her hands.

"Yes," said Leonard, before kissing Penny.

"Then go!" she said. "Don't worry about Sheldon. He always comes around. And if you end up on his bad side, all he's been requiring these days is a ten question multiple choice exam, which I stole the answer key to weeks ago."

Leonard smiled. "No, he needs someone loyal to him. I'll start getting the bookshelf moved over."

Penny shook her head as she trotted off to take a shower. She adored Sheldon but knew his strange little quirks all too well. He'd made this situation all about him instead of thinking about Amy. He'd made his bed over the past few years of indifference to her, and now he had to sleep in it. Penny knew he made great strides this past year (God knows she heard about it from both him and Amy), but for every two steps forward, he would take a step back, keeping a slow, steady pace, leaving an opening for someone to slip in. Penny knew if Amy hadn't met Erik, she would be back with Sheldon, desperately grabbing at his attention. But now she glowed, and had the attention of a charming man, no desperation required. From what Penny understood of Amy's life up until now, she could think of nobody who deserved to be happy in love more.

Well, except maybe me, thought Penny, glancing at a wedding magazine on her nightstand as she picked out her outfit for the day.

Howard, Raj, and Erik took turns playing _Super Mario Brothers 3_ on Erik's old system, trying to get through the entire game without using any cheats.

"I'm so thrilled my mom sent down my Nintendo and Super NES this week," Erik said, as he watched Raj complete one of the haunted houses. "Nothing beats these old systems."

"Oh yeah," responded Howard, taking the controller from Raj. "There's just something nostalgic about having to enter a password to get back to your level. Did you have a collection of notepads for those games too?"

"Yup," laughed Erik. " _Metroid_ was the worst. I don't think I ever did pass that game." He grabbed the _Metroid_ box and began to read the back. "Nope, totally gave up on this one."

"So Erik, you should know Sheldon knows your name now," said Raj. "It's only a matter of time before you become the focus of some elaborate scheme."

"Does he still love Amy?" Erik asked, suddenly concerned.

"Did he ever really love Amy is the real question," Howard said, not taking his eyes off the game.

"Should I be worried?" Erik asked.

"Hard to tell. Sheldon walks a very fine line between crazy and genius," answered Howard.

"Yeah, he's one lab explosion away from becoming a supervillain," added Raj.

"Oh," said Erik meekly. He tried putting himself in Sheldon's shoes and realized he would be majorly angry as well, especially if he still had feelings for Amy. "Maybe I should meet with him. Try to talk things out. Help him realize that I didn't mean to steal his girl. Things just sort of happened."

"Yeah, I wouldn't do that," said Howard. "He's difficult to talk to because he exists only in the world of Sheldon. And Raj and I are not exactly on speaking terms with him right now."

"We had a pretty big fight the other night," Raj added.

"I hope I wasn't the cause," Erik said, his brows knitted. This wasn't the best way to begin his relationship with Amy or his friendship with Howard and Raj.

"Well, it did start with you, and us not telling him about you. But the issues go deeper. He's an asshole. And selfish," Howard said, then scowled because he had to begin the game level again. "Listen, Erik, don't worry about Sheldon. He didn't know what to do with Amy when he had her. He'll slowly start to realize he's better off alone. The only relationship he should be in is one with himself."

Erik studied the two men. He did want to meet with Sheldon, set things straight. He also didn't want a confrontation. Hell, he hadn't been in a fight since middle school. Howard and Raj both seemed quite angry at Sheldon, so perhaps they were unreliable sources. Maybe he should talk to Amy.

Suddenly his phone rang, and he glanced down to see the face of Benji, his brother-in-law. He picked up. Howard and Raj eavesdropped on the conversation.

"Yo, Benji…Doing good, bro…Really? Awesome, I was hoping she could move that ticket to another date…Yeah, I'll take a day off…I'd rent, the public transportation around here is a nightmare…We can do a day at the park too…Nice, well I've got some friends over…Yeah, I can make friends all by myself…Call you and Jess tonight?...Great, love you man…Bye."

Erik hung up and looked at the guys. "My sister and brother-in-law will be coming for a couple of days in mid-July. They're amazing. He's hysterical. We should do something altogether."

"He game?" asked Raj.

"Oh yeah," said Erik, now taking the controller. "Jess too. We've spent many an hour playing this very system."

Erik felt happy to hear about the upcoming visit. He could not wait for them to meet Amy, although they probably felt they knew her already from their message exchanges and conversations. But Erik's joy dissipated a little when he recalled the conversation about Sheldon. What could he do, if anything, to make things right?

Amy, Penny, and Bernadette sat at the Starbucks in the mall, enjoying a treat before shopping.

"So what exactly did you have in mind?" Penny asked Amy, but interrupted before she could answer. "Ohhh, how about a pair of skinny jeans. You would look amazing."

"Um, well, no, I'm happy with my wardrobe," Amy answered, noticing her friends share a weary glance. "I need help with, um, the underwear drawer."

Both Penny and Bernadette smiled knowingly.

"Okay, we need the story of Friday night now," said Bernadette.

Amy recalled the date with Erik, all the way up to the make out session, not revealing all the little details.

"Oh, Amy. I'm am so excited for you. The beginning of the relationship can be so exhilarating," said Bernadette. "You get to know what each other likes, and where. So much fun."

"I'm glad you told him the truth. Sounds like he'll take good care of you," said Penny. "So tell me what you were thinking in terms of lingerie."

"Well, my bras are rather boring. I wanted to get something fun. Sexy," Amy said.

"How about a couple of things. You said he's a self-admitted boob guy," laughed Penny. "Victoria's Secret has some amazing push-ups right now…was just browsing online. We should go over and…"

"Nothing padded," Amy interjected suddenly.

"Why?"

"Well, it's just, I really like the feel of him touching me, you know really feeling him, on the nipples…" her voice failed her, and she immediately felt embarrassed. She put her head in her hands.

"I know exactly what you mean," laughed Penny. "Remember, I'm marrying the king of foreplay."

"Okay Amy, I know we've teased you over the years about being horny and throwing yourself at a robot," Bernadette began. "But horny Amy who is actually getting some is really adorable."

"We'll find a couple of cute things. And you must get the matching panties," Penny said, taking a sip of her latte.

"Why?"

"Because it signals intent. Howie loves when I match because I preplanned it," Bernadette said.

"And maybe a couple of silky nighties for when you are at that point, because from the look on your face when you were telling your story, it's definitely going there," Penny said.

"But I don't want to get rid of my nightgowns," Amy said. "They're comfortable."

"Oh, don't," said Bernadette. "You said he likes westerns. Who knows what kind of fantasy he might have that those old granny gowns might fit into. Just get something scandalous to wear underneath."

Amy blushed deeply, starting to become aroused just thinking about Erik, her nightgowns, and scandal.

"You got some money to drop?" Penny asked, finishing her drink.

"Yes, I'm always under budget with my clothing," Amy said, noticing Penny begin to open her mouth to comment. "No teasing. Not in the mood."

"Alright, alright," Penny chuckled. "Let's hit Victoria's Secret."

The girls ran around the store, pulling items off the shelf for Amy to try on while also gathering a few things for themselves.

"Never underestimate the power of lace," said Bernadette, picking out a blue lacy bra for Amy to try on. "It's sheer and provides just a little glimpse."

"And silk feels good for both of you," said Penny, throwing a couple of items Amy's way. "Ohhh, does he have silk boxers?"

"I don't know," Amy said.

"Well, get him some. We can stop at Macy's," Penny said.

"I think that might be presumptuous," Amy answered.

"Your call," said Penny, as they walked to the dressing room. She turned Amy toward her, placing her hands on both her shoulders. "Now listen, young grasshopper, to Master Penny. If it makes you feel sexy, he will find it sexy. This is about confidence, Amy. Be confident and you're going to be one helluva sex kitten." She turned Amy around and shoved her into a dressing room.

Amy tried on the different sleepwear first. She never considered wearing such things before but was pleased with the way they looked on her. She knew she suffered from a low self-esteem (and years of rejection from Sheldon certainly didn't help matters), but thinking about Erik's hungry eyes the other night emboldened her. She chose a cotton baby doll and two silky nighties, both quite short.

Trying on the bras tested Amy's spirit, but she eventually found four she felt looked best. She felt painfully aware this might be the first glimpse Erik actually gets of her, but she remembered Penny's words. Confidence. She could do this. She chose two lacy bras, a silky little number that barely covered her, and a white sheer piece that nobody would actually wear other than for some sexual escapade.

"Okay, now your next assignment is to sleep naked tonight," said Penny, as Bernadette drove them home.

"What?" exclaimed Amy.

"You need to really explore you, your body. Learn what you like so you can let him know. Most men like to please their woman because it pleases them too," explained Penny. "Just try it once."

Amy swallowed hard and nodded. She recalled her years of dropping hints to a clueless and unwilling Sheldon, years of sexual frustration. The prospect sex happening (perhaps soon) frightened and excited her. Despite her nervousness, she was more than ready.

Sheldon spent Sunday afternoon watching Leonard move one of the bookshelves to Penny's and instant messaging with Yoshi Johjima. It began with a simple _Are you there?_ on Yoshi's end and turned into an hour-long question and answer session about Sheldon's work. Yoshi seemed to have read most of Sheldon's articles accessible online and was very knowledgeable about theoretical physics. Of course, Sheldon relished in the attention. Between responses, he would switch over to Google to see more about Yoshi. Born in Japan, school in the U.S., double major in physics and geology, master's work in geology, doctoral focus on plate tectonics. Currently working for Mt. St. Helens Observatory, engaged to Lillian Fox (they even had a wedding website). His Twitter feed revealed plans for spending a couple of months in Tokyo for an internship in the fall.

SC: I don't understand why you are studying geology when you have such an aptitude for physics.

YJ: Damn, man, you really do think geology is a baser science, don't you?

SC: Yes. Why did you choose it over physics?

YJ: I lost my aunt and uncle in the 2011 tsunami. Kinda makes you think about the contribution you want to make with your research.

Sheldon didn't know how to respond. So he didn't for several minutes, turning to watch Leonard carry a large stack of books across the hall.

"Hey Sheldon, the shelves are empty," Leonard said, obviously out of breath. "Can you lend me a hand?"

After he helped Leonard, he returned to his computer and saw a response.

YJ: You still there? Sorry to get all dark and depressing on you. I know you're dealing with a recent break-up.

SC: Yes.

YJ: You gonna get your chick back?

SC: I want to. Sheldon Cooper doesn't lose.

YJ: Hmmm. You got a plan?

SC: Not yet. Have some ideas.

YJ: Well, there was this guy hanging around Lil when we first got together. Someone from her tribe, her dad favored him. But I won her heart. Probably my skinny jeans and hair. Lol.

Sheldon rolled his eyes. He's seen pictures online now of Yoshi. He did seem to be quite the ridiculous fashion plate. He noticed Yoshi continue.

YJ: My advice – know your enemy. You know, like the Green Day song.

SC: Yes! That's great advice. Let's visit again.

Sheldon signed off without waiting for a response and began a thorough investigation of Erik Koster. While he'd briefly fished around before, his developing rage distracted his focus. Now he had a specific purpose in mind – bring the man down. He found an elaborate online photography portfolio (Good Lord, did the man have to be so talented? Damn!) and social media sites (the playboy networked on just about everything and his Instagram had over 10,000 followers from all over the world). He paused, shocked, while on Erik's Instagram, staring at a selfie of blondie and Amy herself, wearing mouse ears, riding Dumbo the Flying Elephant. They both stared at him in a state of utter joy. His blood boiled, and he tasted bile in the back of his mouth.

"I'll get you, Erik Koster," he hissed under his breathe.

 _ **Author's Note: As always, thank you for reading. At this point, I feel I should reveal that as my two leads begin to encounter new experiences, people, and places (yes, we will leave Pasadena for a couple of fun locales), some character development will occur. I know many of my readers will be resistant to them perhaps falling out of character from those on the show, but the Hero's Journey is all about change and personal growth (see the works of Joseph Campbell). This story is supposed to be fun and entertaining, so if these developments bother you, I am not offended if you stop reading. I totally get it. I've abandoned many a story, book, television show, movie, and script in my time. I know this story isn't for everyone.**_

 _ **That said, I hope you'll stay with me, because next time Amy puts her purchases to good use, Sheldon hatches a rather elaborate revenge plan, and Leonard finally loses his patience.**_

 _ **Take care!**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

 **The Roommate Consternation**

Very early morning midweek, Leonard awoke to sounds out in the living room. Glancing at the clock and seeing it was nearly 3 a.m., he strained his ears. He heard feet running around and stifled laughter.

What in the world? Sheldon?

Leonard pulled on his robe and shuffled out to see what his roommate was up to now. Arriving in the living room, Leonard was greeted by a rather strange and alarming sight (which was saying a lot considering his years of living with Sheldon). Every dry erase board they owned sat in the living room, covered in words and diagrams. There were three different sections labeled Plan A, Plan B, and Plan C. Stacks of paper filled the coffee table and a blown up picture of Amy and Erik in mouse ears was taped to the door. Sheldon stood at the nearly full final board, writing frantically, laughing aloud maniacally from time to time. And was that a model of a catapult on the kitchen island?

It's happened, thought Leonard. Sheldon finally lost his mind completely.

"Oh, hello Leonard," said Sheldon, looking up from his writing. "Do you want to hear my plan? Or shall I say plans?"

Leonard stared at Sheldon, beginning to wonder if he still had that number for the local physiatrist he looked up years ago. The look on Sheldon's face revealed giddiness mixed with anger, a strange combination Leonard never saw on his friend. Leonard carefully sat down on the sofa, so he could fully see Sheldon's work.

"Um, plans for what?" he asked, trying to be casual.

"To destroy Erik Koster and get Amy back," Sheldon said.

"Okay, explain," said Leonard carefully.

"So here's Plan A," Sheldon began. "Erik Koster has a spotless criminal record. And he works for Disney. We purchase some illegal drugs, pay another Disney employee to hide them in his work locker, and call in an anonymous tip. Then he'll lose his job, get arrested, and Amy will come back to me."

Leonard sat, speechless. Was Sheldon really considering destroying a man's life?

"Sheldon," Leonard finally replied. "You cannot completely ruin someone's life because your girlfriend broke up with you. Not to mention you'll be committing a crime as well buying the drugs."

"Yes, but I won't get caught," Sheldon answered.

"You always get caught," Leonard said, raising his voice.

"Well, onto Plan B. Not as exciting, and I will need the assistance of Howard and Raj," said Sheldon. "They can be the moles, since they've established a relationship with Erik Koster already."

"I doubt they'll help you, Sheldon," Leonard said.

"Erik Koster owns a small terrier named Honeybee, very popular on #dogsofinstagram. We kidnap Honeybee and hold her hostage, until he gives me back Amy,"

"Do you even understand what you are saying?" asked Leonard, exasperated.

"Of course, Leonard. Amy is mine, and another man stole her from me. I need to get her back by any means necessary," Sheldon said matter-of-factly.

Leonard had enough. He jumped out of his seat and grabbed up an eraser. "Are you out of your mind?" He began erasing the boards as Sheldon jumped around him frantically.

"Stop that, Leonard," Sheldon yelled. "I have to destroy him! I have to get Amy back!"

"This isn't some game, Sheldon. You're talking about a man's life!" Leonard shouted back, moving on to erase Plan B. "And Amy's. Don't you care about Amy? Maybe you should be looking at why Amy asked for a break from you to begin with instead of focusing on Erik. She asked for a time out before she even met him. Now why was that, huh?"

Sheldon stared at his friend, turned his heels, and went to his room. He returned with a document resembling a script.

"This is the last conversation I had with Amy before she terminated the Relationship Agreement," he said quietly, handing the document to Leonard and taking a seat in his spot.

Leonard read through the transcript, on the verge of tears reading Amy's words. She'd truly poured her heart out to Sheldon, and he basically told her he wouldn't make any changes. The picture seemed quite clear to Leonard.

"Sheldon, Amy told you what she needed right here, and you told her you wouldn't make any concessions. It's all in writing, here in front of you. She really laid out her feelings, and you show her your latest research report."

Sheldon sat in silence, staring at the document.

"I went in with three plans," he said quietly. "Plan C was showing her the report."

"What were the other two plans?" asked Leonard hesitantly, eyeing the model catapult on the kitchen island.

"Plan A was proposing marriage," Sheldon said matter-of-factly.

Leonard's mouth dropped open as Sheldon continued.

"Plan B was to grab her and take her to the bedroom for coitus," said Sheldon, again his voice void of emotion. "Neither seemed like something I could do at that moment, so I went with Plan C, talking about my research."

Leonard did not know how to respond to Sheldon. Marriage? Coitus? Did he really want Amy back?

"I failed. I lost," Sheldon said, his voice still emotionless.

"You cannot destroy Erik because Amy left you for him, Sheldon," Leonard said slowly, trying to choose the right words. "You need to focus on Amy. Her feelings. What she needs. What she wants. Relationships are all about compromise, doing things for each other. Supporting each other. You rarely did anything for Amy without some benefit to you. It sounds like she reached a breaking point. And unfortunately for you, Erik came in at the right place at the right time. And it sounds like he makes her happy. Maybe you should move on too."

Sheldon stared expressionless at Leonard. "So you're saying it's all my fault?"

"Well, no," Leonard hesitated, feeling he was headed to a dangerous place with Sheldon. "She says in your transcript she let the relationship continue like that for too long. You both are to blame. She just took the first steps to moving on." He stopped again, but mustered the courage to say the next words. "Despite you saying you had a near perfect relationship, it seems that personality compatibility might not be everything. There is more to a relationship than having similar interests, work, and intelligence. From my experience, there are things like trust, compassion, attraction, and well, love that come first."

Sheldon sat for a moment in silence, staring at the catapult model.

"Um, Sheldon," Leonard finally asked. "What's up with the catapult?"

"Plan C for destroying Erik Koster."

"Oh."

Suddenly, Sheldon leaped up and began grabbing papers off the table and taking them to the recycling bin in the kitchen.

"Well, I see where you stand now. Right alongside Howard and Raj. Well, I don't need any of you," he said, walking over to the picture of Amy and Erik. "But I will focus on Amy. And I will get her back. Maybe my other friends will help me, since I no longer have any in Pasadena."

"What are you talking about? I've been very supportive of you. I'm just trying to help," answered Leonard.

"You want me to move on, but I can't. It eats me up inside that I failed as a boyfriend and lost Amy to some undereducated bum who happens to take amazing pictures and makes my girlfriend smile in a way I never could," he ripped the picture off the door and threw it in the recycling bin with the rest of the papers. "Thanks for nothing, Leonard."

"That's it, Sheldon!" Leonard all but screamed. "I bend over backwards for you all the time. I reached out to you since Amy asked for time away. I'm officially giving up. Go ahead. Build a catapult. Buy illegal drugs. I'm not bailing you out of prison. I'm done!"

Leonard walked down to his room and slammed the door. He would begin moving more of his things over to Penny's after work tomorrow; he was officially done being Sheldon's whipping boy.

After their first official date (and amazing make out session), Amy and Erik both became quite busy at work, allowing them little time to spend together. Sure, they still had their walks and even began eating dinner at each other's apartments a couple times a week. One day at work, one of Amy's grad students contaminated a specimen and in her frustration, she'd yelled at the young man, telling him to go home. She immediately felt bad, and texted Erik for advice. He had her over for dinner that evening (a rather tasteless dish of chicken parmesan, but at least he tried), and helped her talk out a solution, role playing the student. Amy went into work the next day with a solid plan and resolved the issue with the student quickly. Having a boyfriend listen so intently and actually help with a problem not related to him marveled Amy to no end.

Amy also saw some of Erik's anxiety emerge. One day after work, as they walked Honeybee in the park, he rambled on and on about his difficulties with the new editing program the company changed to, bemoaning several lost projects and getting a day behind deadline. She took his hand and listened, providing reassurance he would get it. He finally turned towards her and pulled her into an embrace, kissing her with passion and whispering in her ear, "I'm so lucky to have you."

Finally, the duo had a chance to spend an entire weekend together for Independence Day. Neither worked, and with the fourth on a Saturday, they called it their second official date (although Amy began to suspect with all the personal intimate moments they'd achieved in the past several days, they were in full-relationship mode).

She took him to a small festival on the beach she read about online. There was a tiny amusement park set up with midway games; at dark, a ten-minute fireworks display accompanied by a marching band. As they returned home, their cheeks flushed from the cool, salty night air, their arms wrapped around each other, Amy knew she didn't want to leave his side any time soon.

Erik wordlessly approached his door, unlocked it, grabbed her by the arm, and pulled her quickly inside. Once in the darkened apartment, they were greeted by Honeybee, who they both ignored as they met in a frantic embrace, immediately kissing deeply right in the doorway. Their hands ran all over each other, and she could feel his fingers unbutton her cardigan. She didn't stop him.

"Amy," he said breathlessly. It was so dark, she couldn't even see his eyes. "Do you mind if we, ah, go to the bedroom? It's more comfortable than the couch."

Amy could only nod. He took her by the hand and led her down the hall. Upon entering, he turned on one of the bedside lamps. His room was small, sparsely furnished. The neatly made queen bed beckoned as she sat down next to him. He continued his work on her cardigan as she kissed him, running her hands through his hair, boldly moving down to suck on his neck. He began to work on her blouse, finally pulling it off to reveal the lacey blue bra the girls helped her pick out. Amy became immediately self-conscious, but she remembered Penny's words about confidence. She looked at Erik, who had an almost drunken expression on his face.

"God, Amy, you are so beautiful," he said, his voice slow and deep.

He began to caress her breasts as he kissed down her neck into her cleavage, finally kissing the peaks of her nipples. The feeling sent her into a delirium, causing her to lie back on the bed. He crawled on top of her, straddling he right leg, his left knee coming dangerously close to her sensitive area between her legs, her skirt riding up. He continued to kiss her breasts over the bra, then backed away to study the piece.

"Do you mind if I take that off?" he asked, a delightful eagerness in his voice.

"It'll cost your shirt," she replied boldly, not believing those words came out of her mouth. She gave him her best playful smile.

Erik grinned and yanked the shirt over his head. He then lay back down, his chest against hers, his tongue entering her mouth in a long, slow kiss. Jesus, his body felt amazing pressed against hers. But suddenly he moved off of her again, and his hands went behind her back, trying to unclasp the bra. He struggled, so she sat up and unlatched it.

"Thanks," he laughed, pulling off the bra and throwing it to the side.

Erik dived down to her nipples and began to suck on one while caressing the other. Amy moaned, feeling the ecstasy begin to build within her. Holy Moses, she thought, I think I might have an orgasm. As a biologist, she knew the different pleasure centers could all be connected to the clitoral region, but to actually feel herself being stimulated to that point went beyond the textbooks.

She moaned his name, ran her hands along the muscles of his back, his shoulders, even down to his cute butt. Suddenly, she became aware of the growing hardness pressed against her leg. Goodness, he seemed quite large. She had the sudden desire to reach down and grasp him, although in their current position, it remained impossible. Instead, she found herself grinding against his knee, seeking to relieve the growing pressure in her clitoris. She felt she should be embarrassed by her physical reaction, but she enjoyed the feeling far too much. And Erik didn't mind at all. They both existed in a hot, primal, incredibly inelegant state.

Her moans grew louder as she started to reach her peak, and she arched her back, bringing her breasts up to Erik. He continued his feast for a moment before moving up to her lips again, lying on her, his breath ragged, his hardness thrusting against her leg.

Feeling their bare chests against each other, her wet vaginal area grinding against him, his erection grinding against her, and his head slip to the side as he moaned her name over and over brought Amy to a sudden orgasm, intense, all encompassing, beautiful. She grabbed his back, digging her nails in slightly, willing him not to stop moving as she rode out the amazing feeling. He seemed lost in the moment as well, because she heard him groan deeply into her neck. Suddenly, they both lay still, simply holding one another, trying to catch their breathes. Finally, Erik rolled off of her and lay next to her quietly, staring at the ceiling.

"Damn, Amy," he whispered.

Amy felt tears on her cheek and laughter starting to build. She felt so overwhelmed at the moment, she burst out in a fit of giggles. Erik turned to her with a giddy expression and began laughing as well. They both turned to face each other, and he lightly kissed her lips.

"That was awesome," he said. "Awkward, yes, but hella hot. Just, just, wow."

"Yes," was all Amy could get out, staring at Erik with what she knew was an incredibly goofy grin, her cheeks wet.

He glanced down slightly dismayed. "A little messy for me too. Um, I need to change."

Hoo, thought Amy.

Erik glanced back up at her, and suddenly pleaded, "Stay the night, Amy. Please. Tomorrow's Sunday. Just stay with me. No funny business. I just want to hold you."

"Yes," she said quietly. She couldn't imagine being any happier than that moment in time.

"Great," he said, leaping up and running over to his chest of drawers. He pulled out two pairs of pajama bottoms, two t-shirts, and a fresh pair of boxers. "They'll be a little big on you, but I think you'll be comfortable. I need, to ah, go change in the bathroom." He quickly ran off.

She took off her skirt and slipped into the red plaid pajama bottoms and pulled on the Seattle Mariners t-shirt. She looked down at the floor to see their shirts scattered, her bra discarded across the room. Amy placed her hands on her flushed cheeks, again inundated with emotions. Yes, it was awkward. But so amazing. She put her head back on the pillow, suddenly flooded with his scent. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply, still in a state of bliss.

Erik returned quickly, dressed similar to Amy, and pulled back the covers, allowing them both to slide in. He turned off the light, and wrapped his arms around her as she sunk into him.

"Thank you, sweet Amy," he whispered in her ear.

"Thank you, Prince Erik," Amy whispered back.

She thought that if she did ever spend the night with Erik, she would be too nervous to sleep; however, their recent amorous activities made her feel completely at peace. She heard his breath start to become more regular as she drifted off.

Sometime in the very early morning, she awoke to see him pulling on jeans in the dark.

"Sorry, Amy," he said. "Forgot to let out Honeybee earlier. Be right back."

She smiled and began to drift off again. Not long after, she felt him crawl back into bed and move his body around to embrace her. She sighed softly, in that sweet place right before sleep. She felt him nuzzle into her hair and whisper, barely audibly, "I love you, Amy Fowler."

Or had he? She could be dreaming.

Amy awoke to sunlight streaming in through the blinds. She glanced over to see Erik lying on his back, still asleep, a light snore escaping his lips. Glancing at the clock, she saw it was about 7:30; she could rarely sleep later, even on the weekends. She slipped out of bed quietly to use the restroom and returned, beginning to look at the bookshelf in his bedroom. A whole shelf dedicated to the works of Charles Dickens, complete with a rather old, leather-bound copy of _Great Expectations_. Interesting. A shelf down was his collection of Iain M. Banks books; while science fiction wasn't her thing, she began to read the dust covers, finally choosing _Look to Windward_. Crawling back into bed, she propped up her pillow and began to read.

About an hour later, she was startled out of her reading by Erik's sleepy voice, "Well, this has to be the most beautiful thing to wake up to. A sexy woman wearing my favorite baseball team's shirt reading one of my favorite novels."

She smiled and sunk down next to him so their faces were side by side.

"Good morning," she said, kissing him softly on the lips.

"Good morning," he said, giving her a sleepy grin. "How long have you been awake?"

"A little over an hour."

"Sorry, I tend to sleep later on my days off. Think it's the erratic work schedule," he yawned.

"I'm enjoying this book a lot. Banks is an incredible writer. The world he creates is so vivid and strange," Amy said. "May I borrow this?"

"Hell yeah. I think it's funny you chose my favorite one," he grinned. "Why don't you choose a book for me?"

Amy smiled, her mind already starting to turn. "Hmmm. I need to look at my shelf."

"No," he said suddenly, a melodramatic look of sadness on his face. "You cannot leave now. We need to have a lounge day."

"A lounge day?"

"Yes, a day where we stay in our pajamas and watch movies and play video games or cards or something. We eat junk food and just exist," he said. "You in?"

"Sounds perfect," said Amy.

The duo didn't get up for another hour and a half. Erik explained some background on Banks' universe, and Amy thought of the book she wanted to give him for their exchange – _Ivanhoe_ by Sir Walter Scott. He pulled his Kindle out of the bedside drawer and downloaded the novel immediately. She asked about his collection of Dickens, and he explained how his mother would read them _A Christmas Carol_ every year, and they would always watch the Mickey Mouse version on Christmas Eve. He began to read Dickens' other books when he got old enough. Amy talked about her love for everything medieval, and he quoted Monty Python. The two lay together in bed laughing, talking, kissing, and cuddling until hunger finally made them emerge.

"So, we've talked books. How about we each pick one of our favorite movies," said Amy, munching on a bowl of cereal. "You first."

Erik's choice was _Bullitt_. Amy found the movie okay, but the famous car chase was quite good. After the film, Erik turned to her.

"So you have to say it," he said. "My parents raised Jessica and me on old movies, and whenever we'd watch something with Steve McQueen, my mom would turn to my dad and say, 'now that Steve McQueen is one fine male specimen,' to which my dad would reply 'not as fine as me, baby.' Then they would kiss, and Jess and I would say 'ew, stop it.' It was kind of a family tradition."

Amy's choice was _Grease_ , which she had only seen more recently with Penny and Bernadette (her own mother wasn't in favor of Amy watching a lot of television and movies growing up). Erik had seen it but not for several years. Amy found herself laying on Erik, he slouched down, his feet up on his coffee table, both occasionally singing along.

When the credits rolled, Erik said, "Hmmm… I totally get it now."

"What?"

"You know Jess teaches high school theatre. Well, I once asked why she never did a production of _Grease_ , and she said she hates the message. In the end, Sandy completely changes herself to be with Danny. Every aspect, and he changes nothing. I just didn't see it until now. Interesting." He disengaged himself from Amy and cleaned up the food mess they'd made. "Still, the music is awesome. I would love to see her direct a number like the dance competition. She's a really good choreographer. I can't wait for you to meet her and Benji."

As Erik cleaned up, Amy sat and thought about Erik's analysis. She couldn't help but think of Sheldon. Had she asked him to change too much, beyond his capability? Yet she needed more. She needed to grow; had she outgrown him?

"Hey, you wanna order a pizza?" Erik called from the kitchen.

"Okay," Amy answered, back in the moment.

Erik called for delivery and grabbed a deck of cards.

"How about a game of war while we wait?" he asked.

The two sat on the living room floor, crouched down, the cards flying. They played best of three, and Amy beat the tie at the third game.

"Hey, you won because you were cheating," Erik mockingly accused. "Keeping cards up your sleeve."

"I'm wearing short sleeves," Amy laughed.

"You're a dirty cheat," he said, leaning toward her. "You know what happens to cheaters."

He pounced on her, grabbing her around the waist and tickling her until she laughed so hard she cried. She rolled him over and pinned him beneath her, tickling his sides, relishing in his uncontrollable laughter.

"Damn, lady, you're strong," he laughed, gaining ground over her again.

They rolled on the floor for several moments, and before Amy knew what was happening, her hands were up his shirt, and they were kissing passionately, right there on the living room floor. Erik batted the curious Honeybee away before sliding his hand under Amy's shirt. Suddenly, a knock at the door sounded.

"Of course," said Erik, grinning and getting up. "The ill-timed pizza delivery guy. So cliché."

They ate their pizza at the kitchen table, talking about their plans for the work week. Erik planned on spending three days at the park to work on some publicity for the Diamond Anniversary. He would definitely be running at least ten miles this week to work off the Pooh Corner cookies. Amy planned on focusing more on educating her grad students on proper lab procedures as well as reading the almost final draft of a dissertation. She currently sat on three doctoral candidate committees and chaired two.

"Next month, I'm taking four of my students to a small neurobiology conference in San Francisco," Amy said. "For some of them, it's their first time at a research conference. It's exciting to be the one to introduce them to that world."

"San Francisco is one of my favorite cities," said Erik. "Perhaps I can tag along and photograph the city while you're working." He hesitated. "I mean, not to invite myself. I mean, well…"

"I'd like that," Amy said, excited about the prospect of going out of town with her new boyfriend. "My grad students already think you're some kind of rock star anyway."

About mid-afternoon, Amy felt she did need to return to the real world and prepare for the week. She had some articles to read and a curriculum scope and sequence for her fall course to develop to share with her department chair by Wednesday. She reluctantly changed into her clothes from the previous evening. Erik walked her to her door before taking Honeybee out.

"Thank you so much for the lounge day. And last night," said Erik, kissing her. "I really like you, Amy. I look forward to more adventures with you."

Amy watched him walk Honeybee down the hall, her heart knocking in her chest, her head light, suddenly remembering his dream words from the previous evening. Did he really say he loved her? Was she falling in love with him?

Later that evening, Amy was working when Penny texted.

 _How was your fourth?_

Amy smiled. _Amazing. The last two days have been the best ever._

Penny responded quickly. _Two days? Ohhhh…._

 _I have a question, Penny. How come I paid so much for items that come off so quickly?_

She blushed at the thought of her and Erik the previous evening.

 _OMG, Amy. Can't wait for more details. Let's have dinner sometime this week._

Amy smiled as she returned to her work. Great friends, excellent job, a wonderful boyfriend. Life was good.

 _ **Author's Note: Next time…Erik gets to know the group, and Sheldon sees Amy with her new man and finally gets some helpful advice on how to move forward.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading. I really appreciate your engagement with and kind words about my story. Lots more to come. I'm having so much fun writing this and sharing with you all. Special appreciation to the husband once again for his editing and support.**_

 _ **Also, I know a lot of TBBT fans love science fiction. Read some Iain M. Banks. I'm completely obsessed with him right now.**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

 **The Star Wars Celebration Infatuation**

Sheldon sat at his computer Saturday morning, working on a grant proposal for his latest research. He hated pandering to the one percent, but a lot of strides he made came from those with money. His e-mail was open on the bottom of the screen, and he noticed he had a new message. The e-mail came from Yoshi.

 _Yo Sheldon!_

Yo Sheldon?! Who did this kid think he was? Dr. Sheldon Cooper is a world class scientist; one does not speak to him like he is skateboarding in the mall parking lot.

 _Bored senseless right now. Mountain quiet. New group of interns working with the tourists. Avoiding working on my dissertation lit review at all costs because if I read another article about the formation of the Alpine belt I will literally blow my brains out while listening to The Sound of Music soundtrack._

 _Wanna Skype?_

A sudden thought occurred to Sheldon. Yoshi, or the other mud worriers for that matter, did not know Sheldon personally. They didn't know about his struggles with social interactions. He could be whoever he wanted to with them, and they wouldn't know because they lived and worked in the middle of nowhere, poking around some volcano asking such ridiculous questions as how did the earth form.

After a moment exchanging information, Sheldon found himself looking at Yoshi Johjima. Sheldon already knew the young man to be in his late twenties, but seeing him in person made Sheldon feel old. The grad student looked like he could still be in high school. Yoshi's black hair was currently spiked and tipped in red, and the young man smiled brightly at the physicist.

"Hey man, nice to talk to you in person," Yoshi said.

"Yes," said Sheldon, trying to naturally smile back. Why were things like this so hard for him?

"So, I'm in the office. You want to meet few folks?" Yoshi continued.

"Okay," said Sheldon hesitantly. This might have been a bad idea.

Yoshi seemed to push his laptop back, because suddenly Sheldon could see the entire room. On the back wall behind Yoshi hung a giant geological survey map, most likely of the Mt. St. Helens region. Push pins marked several locations. A couple small desks with computers were around the room with a couple of people working. Most were dressed like park rangers or in some version of khaki. Yoshi himself wore a khaki shirt over a white tank top, completely clashing with his wild hairstyle.

"Hey, everyone, I have Sheldon on Skype!" Yoshi shouted at the room.

Several voices came at once as people gathered around the screen.

"Really. Ohhh, I have some things I want to ask him," said a young woman who leaned over Yoshi's shoulder, long dark hair cascading down. Lillian Fox.

"My sweetie, you do have such pretty blue eyes," said the older woman who sat down next to Yoshi. Sheldon immediately identified her as Sally McCarthy. "Oh, Sheldon, meet my husband, Glenn. He's the lead geologist up here. Takes care of the students."

Glenn, the older man Sheldon saw from Sally's Facebook profile picture, leaned into view. He appeared in shape, but rather dirty. Possibly tramping around outside. Their office must be riddled with dirt and mud.

"Nice to meet you, Dr. Cooper," he said, his voice deep and pleasant. Like he had with Sally, Sheldon felt immediately connected to Glenn, although he was unsure why.

"Hi, everyone," Sheldon replied, feeling a little anxious.

"You've become the talk of the office," Lillian laughed. "We all have plans for your love life. When the mountain is quiet, we tend to get a little stir crazy, so you've become our focus. Congratulations!"

"Okay," Sheldon said, feeling like he should hang up. He didn't though. Plans for your love life? Maybe they could help him with Amy?

"First of all," Lillian continued. "Don't listen to a thing Yoshi says. I mean, have you seen his hair."

"Now Lil, his head adds some color to the office," Glenn said playfully.

"Okay, so it didn't turn out like I wanted," Yoshi said, exasperated. "I was going for something cool. Mythological. Like Hephaestus or Vulcan, you know. The whole fire and stone thing. But I ended up looking like Heat Miser."

They all laughed, and Sheldon tried to laugh too. "It is interesting," he chimed in.

"Well, I tried it myself because I didn't feel like driving the hour and a half into town," replied Yoshi. "So, did you take my advice? Know your enemy?"

"Is that what you told him to do, Yoshi? That's terrible," said Sally, obviously dismayed. "He probably just wants to move on from things and doesn't need a bunch of half-witted grad students meddling in his business."

"Actually," Sheldon said, surprising himself in taking a risk. He could be social. They didn't know him. "I could use some…help."

Lillian, Yoshi, and Sally all smiled eagerly. Glenn looked skeptical.

"Okay, so tell us the story of you and your girl," Yoshi said.

Sheldon started with the day Amy and him met at the coffee shop and recalled the past five years. He'd never told anyone their story – all his friends knew everything. Occasionally, one of the geologists broke in to ask a clarifying question, but they mostly listened politely, nodding from time to time. He talked about the night she kissed him the first time and when he bought her a tiara. He spoke of the Relationship Agreement with pride but stopped his detailed outline when he saw their four puzzled expressions. He talked about their Date Nights and games of counterfactuals and working in her lab during his vacation and Fun with Flags. Sheldon recalled the first time he kissed her, on the train ride, and then, a couple of months later, running away from her and everything else overwhelming on a train. He told them about their prom night, and when he described Amy's Christmas cookie gift to him, he hesitated, feeling his voice break. When he finally got to the evening Amy terminated the Relationship Agreement, he realized he'd been lecturing for fifteen minutes straight. He stopped talking abruptly, self-conscious and at the same time relieved.

Lillian finally broke the silence. "So I have a question. Five years, Sheldon. And you're both in you mid-thirties, right? To paraphrase the sage philosopher of our time Beyonce, if you liked it, why didn't you put a ring on it?"

"I bought a ring," Sheldon said defensively, realizing he vocalized it for the first time to someone. He glanced down at his desk drawer where the ring still sat. "There just was never a good time. Or the right time. Or when I could say the words. Or…" he faltered.

He looked up and saw sadness on their faces. "I don't understand the Relationship Agreement," said Sally. "Why would you need something of the sort?"

Sheldon didn't know how to respond in a way that was socially acceptable. He'd been chastised for years by everyone from Penny to Raj about his rigid approach to his relationship with Amy. "Um, both Amy and I like organization, so the Agreement made sense."

"And you said she met this Erik after she asked for a break?" asked Yoshi.

"Yes."

"Hmmm…" was the only reply.

Sheldon waited for a response. He'd hoped that sharing his story with some new people would not only garner some well-deserved pity but also helpful advice on how to win her back. He now felt foolish. What had he been thinking, sharing with people he barely knew? Yet, a desperation began to surge inside him; he felt alone, confused, friendless

"Did her dad like you?" Yoshi suddenly asked.

"Oh my God, will you stop it. Dad likes you. He loves you. You just met him on a bad day," Lillian said, irritated.

"Actually, Amy's dad left them when she was young. It's one of the things we had in common, since my father died when I was a child," Sheldon explained.

"Oh honey, I'm so sorry," said Sally.

"Okay, we need some guy talk," said Yoshi. "Chicks need to leave."

Lillian sighed and looked at Sheldon. "Remember, I warned you. Good luck, Dr. Cooper. Glenn, can I take the Jeep down to the east station to see if the new survey maps are done?"

Glenn nodded, and when the two women left, Yoshi pulled the laptop close so it framed him and part of Glenn. "So, how was the sex?" he asked.

"Yoshi," said Glenn, batting him in the back of the head.

"I don't know," said Sheldon quietly. Why was there always the question of coitus? Couldn't he just have a relationship with Amy without everything getting so complicated and uncomfortable?

Both men looked at Sheldon in surprise.

"Really?" asked Yoshi.

Sheldon felt a sweat breaking out. He moved his hand to hang up when Glenn began speaking. Again, the pleasantness of his voice calmed Sheldon.

"Sheldon, both Yoshi and I understand that every relationship works differently, and we respect that, don't we Yoshi?" Glenn gave the younger man a look. "Being in love means thinking of the other's happiness first. Before your own wants and needs. You said your friends claim this Erik makes her happy, correct?"

"Yes," said Sheldon quietly, hating to admit to this evidence.

"Maybe find out how he makes her happy. And talk with her. Have you spoken since the break-up? It sounds like you had a good friendship," Glenn continued.

"No."

"Discover what makes her truly happy. And reconnect. Even if you lose a girlfriend, you could still have a friend."

"That's actually really great advice, Glenn. I knew you were an old romantic at heart. You and Sally are…" Yoshi began, but Sheldon noticed a shaking on the screen that lasted several seconds.

"That's at least a 2.0," shouted Yoshi excitedly, when the shaking stopped. "We gotta go, Sheldon. Check the scales. St. Helens might be waking up. God, I hope so. Hey, Glenn, I bet the tourists are freaked. Text ya later, dude!"

Suddenly, they were gone, and Sheldon stared at the blank screen. His mind filled with images of every Roland Emmerich disaster movie he'd seen, and he hoped his new friends were okay. Damn, now he was becoming attached to a bunch of rock monkeys. Stupid, stupid.

Still, Glenn's words echoed in his mind. Had he ever put Amy's happiness before his own? Could he do that? Sheldon paced around his apartment, thinking about the story of him and Amy. The anger had left him – he now simply felt sad.

Across the hall, Amy sat with her girlfriends, doing some serious prep for Penny's wedding. They were dividing up jobs and beginning to decide on colors, dresses, and flowers. No decisions had been made about Maid of Honor or Best Man yet, but unlike Bernadette's wedding, Amy felt okay with Penny choosing someone else; she just wanted to be a part of the day. The big question was really about Leonard's Best Man. The girls filled Amy in on the recent events with Sheldon and the guys, and she couldn't help but feel deep guilt. Maybe she needed to meet with Sheldon. The situation had gotten so complicated, and she actually missed him, their conversations. She hoped they could still be friends.

Still, over the past week, Erik dominated her thoughts, and even now, as the women talked about colors (pink and mint green seemed to be the focus), her mind drifted to their time together last weekend. His touch. The way he kissed her lips, her breasts. Lying with him in bed Sunday morning, talking, laughing, his hands running through her hair as he looked at her with those beautiful hazel eyes. Watching movies and talking about their favorite things. Sharing childhood memories. His strong body hovering over hers, their naked chests pressed together, him moaning her name…

Goodness, she needed to get a hold of herself or she wasn't going to get anything done ever.

They'd had dinner together once during the week, but they'd both been busy with work. He'd dropped her off at Penny's that morning after taking his Mustang to the shop for new tires. Amy let him borrow her car for the day, and he seemed rather excited to head to the park, something about a special surprise event in Tomorrowland Erik and a colleague had cooked up for a commercial. They had Sunday off together, and Amy hoped they could explore their physical intimacy, more specifically, she wanted to explore him. He'd done a good job of getting to know her body so far, but in the position they wound up in last time, she had little opportunity to see and touch him. She wanted to lay that man down and run her hands along his body, kiss his neck, chest, arms. She felt herself blush at her thoughts, completely disengaged from the conversation with her friends.

"Okay, Amy, we know you are all aflutter about your new man, but we really need to decide on which dresses to order," Penny interrupted, her voice mock angry. "Now, empire waist or not!?"

"Sorry," said Amy, embarrassed, coming back to the real world. "This is all just so new."

Her friends gave her kind smiles but quickly refocused. Colors were chosen, and the girls divided up the list of local florists to call for specific pricing. Leonard called late morning; the guys were out on some errands, something about a new tabletop game but were coming back and wanted to know what the girls wanted for lunch. Soon, the three men returned, and all six of them sat in Penny's living room, eating and chatting.

"I'm sorry I made things so difficult with Sheldon," Amy finally said when there was a lull in the conversation.

"Dude, Amy, you did what you needed to do," Raj said.

"A lot of these issues have been brewing for a while and have nothing to do with you," Howard added.

"I'm still going to try to talk with him. Sometime soon, anyway," she said. "I do miss talking to him. I want us to be friends."

"Well, you have to know he's very jealous of Erik," Leonard said. He seemed about to say something else, then stopped. "I'd like to meet him officially. Is he coming by today?"

"He has my car since his is in the shop, so he's picking me up later," Amy answered, but a sudden thought occurred to her. "Sheldon is just across the hall though. Maybe he shouldn't come up."

"He's working on a grant proposal and only speaks to me when necessary, so I doubt he'll emerge," said Leonard. "Our drives to work have been a mix of pleasant silence and deep discomfort this week."

Amy again felt bad. She worried about Sheldon and chastised herself at the same time for worrying about him. Damn, why couldn't she just move on?

After eating, the three men began playing some video game on the system now hooked up to Penny's television, and the girls moved to the table to look at wedding dresses online. A shop a few miles away would order several for trying on, and Penny put in a couple of orders. Several times, Leonard tried to sneak over to peek, only to be met with popcorn thrown in his face and finally Penny herself tackling him and dragging him back to the couch, both laughing. Amy felt so happy to be with her friends again. She felt like marching across the hall and telling Sheldon to get his stubborn butt in here. Still, she had no idea how to approach him.

About 3:00 her phone rang. Erik.

"Hey babe," he said. "I'm outside."

"Tell him to come up," shouted Penny.

"Yeah, I haven't been introduced," added Leonard.

"Come up, Erik," shouted Howard and Raj together.

"Um, Amy, I don't know," Erik sounded hesitant. "Doesn't Sheldon live right across the hall? Oh my God, what if I go up to the wrong apartment?"

"We'll open Penny's door. Just come in quickly. Fourth floor," Amy answered, hanging up. She turned to the group. "He's coming up!"

Erik entered the apartment about two minutes later, looking nervously at the apartment across the way. Penny quickly shut her door and pulled him over to one of the chairs.

"Thanks for coming up," she said. "I want you to meet my fiancé, Leonard."

The two men shook hands.

"I've heard a lot about you," Erik said. "Congratulations on your upcoming wedding."

Erik wore a _Star Wars_ Celebration t-shirt paired with jeans shorts and a Boba Fett ballcap, complete with his Disney ID. He looked hot, sweaty, and tired, but Amy could feel an excited energy radiating from him that she'd seen before when he was in one of his creative zones.

" _Star Wars_ day at the park?" Howard asked.

"It's always _Star Wars_ day now," Erik laughed. "Actually, I was working on this really fun project today. My co-worker Nick and I had a great idea, and this gal named Cynthia, who Nick's pretty serious with, works in sound mixing on the new _Star Wars_ movie and made the arrangements."

"What did you guys do?" Amy asked.

"Have you guys seen the previews for the new _Star Wars_ movie?" Erik asked.

"Only 14,000 times," replied Howard.

Erik chuckled. "So the guy playing the stormtrooper, John Boyega, we had him in the white uniform with the mask, posing with guests around the Jedi Academy. And then he'd remove the mask and people would recognize him and freak out." Erik laughed at his own memory. "I took video and Nick made sure he had good handlers on the actor, although the crowd surge at one point became a little dicey. Still, I showed my boss some of the raw footage before I left, and she thought it was amazing. I can't wait to go home and begin editing. I've got some music files all ready to go. Gonna be some great advertising for both the park and _Star Wars_."

The three men stared at Erik, completely enthralled.

"Erik, man, you are like the coolest," said Raj finally.

"Um, yeah, I really doubt that. I've always been kind of a dweeb," Erik laughed. "I just somehow end up with amazing people around me." He looked over at Amy, who had pulled a dining chair over to be next to him, and took her hand.

"You look hot," Amy said suddenly. The girls giggled, and she continued, stammering. "I mean, do you need something to drink?"

"Yeah," said Penny, running to the fridge. "Want a beer?"

"Ah, no, I don't drink," he answered. "Just a glass of water would be fine. Thanks."

The guys chatted about the game they were playing, and Amy returned to look at dresses. She glanced over at Erik, happy to see him bonding with her friends.

"Hey, are these your invitations?" he asked, picking a card off the coffee table.

"Yeah, they were one of the first things we picked out," answered Penny.

"You know what would go great in an invitation is your engagement photo. Have you had those done yet?" Erik continued.

"Um, no," Leonard said. "I guess we really haven't thought that out. It would be neat to have them in the invitation."

"I'd be happy to take them, if you're interested. I need to add some portrait work to my portfolio. Free engagement photos if I can use them on my website," Erik offered.

Penny leaped from the table to sit next to Leonard on the couch.

"Seriously?" she asked.

"Yeah, how about we do a shoot two weeks from today? My sister and brother-in-law are in town next weekend. We can load up the car and drive around the area. I'll bring some extra lighting and lenses. It'll be fun," He stopped, staring intently at Penny. "You know, with that pixie haircut you have, we can do some shots paying homage to Audrey Hepburn."

"Instead of _Roman Holiday_ how about _Los Angeles Holiday_ ," Raj interjected, incredibly excited.

"Yeah, we can find some steps and do the famous shot of her eating gelato and Leonard looking all, well, all Gregory Peck," Erik added, looking at Raj.

"And we must do something at an outdoor café," Raj said.

"This sounds like fun," Leonard said, looking over at an equally happy Penny.

Erik pulled out his phone, looking at his calendar and beginning to type. "Okay, so two weeks from today, I'll pick you up. Have three outfits ready, and be prepared to change in public restrooms. Work together to arrange something formal, elegant, sexy. Then something casual. Finally, watch _Roman Holiday_ and find something similar to them. Color's not a big deal. We'll do those shots in black and white anyway."

"This is so cool. Thank you, Erik," Penny said, jumping up and giving him a quick hug.

"Can I come too?" Raj asked. "I can be the assistant."

Erik glanced over at Amy. "Yeah, but we'll need two cars then."

"No," Amy said, looking at her calendar. "I'm working with the student whose committee I chair on her Institutional Review Board proposal. You can go without me. I don't mind." Amy felt more than happy to let Erik bond with her friends on his own.

"All right. Booked. Remember your assignments," he said, pointing at Penny and Leonard and giving them an overdramatic stern look.

"Yes, sir," Leonard and Penny laughed.

Amy stood up and walked over to Erik, kissing him on the cheek. "Well, let's go get your car before the shop closes."

"Great," he said, pulling himself up. "Nice to talk with everyone. Hope we can all get together soon." Erik and Amy walked towards the door. "Oh, almost forgot. I was gonna ask you guys, Raj and Howard, but Leonard you're welcome too. My friend Justin, you know, Amy, from the hat shop, he's trying to get some guys together for a team for a local adult baseball league. No pressure. No talent. Just getting out there to throw the ball around. Starts in a couple of weeks, ends in September. Interested?"

"Yes," Leonard, Raj, and Howard said at the same time. The three were met with shocked expressions from the women.

"Great. I'll send you the link for the league and our team," Erik said, as Amy opened the door. "See ya!"

Amy and Erik held hands as they walked down the stairs.

"Sorry, babe, but I'd like to get some editing done right when we get back to the apartment, but we're still on for tomorrow? Maybe a movie?" Erik said.

"Of course," she answered. "I really need to get writing on an article anyway."

As they walked out to her car, Amy kissed him on the cheek and smiled brightly up at him. She loved Erik fitting in with her friends, helping them, encouraging them (although she would need to show him Howard's embarrassing baseball moment on YouTube, just so he was forewarned). She loved watching his creative side come out, and his excitement over his work. God, she even loved how he looked in that stupid Boba Fett ballcap. But was she in love with him?

Sheldon sat in his spot, watching a documentary about the 1980 eruption of Mt. St. Helens. He'd received a text from Yoshi an hour before, assuring Sheldon of their safety. Apparently, the quake was centered closer to Mt. Rainier, which, as Yoshi pointed out, ever decided to blow like St. Helens, would be devastating to the city of Seattle.

The documentary was engaging, and Sheldon found himself caught up in the true life drama, when Amy's voice floated into the room. Sheldon glanced back at his open window, and quickly jumped up and ran over.

He felt his breath leave him when he saw Amy with Erik, walking over to her car. She must have been over at Penny's with everyone else. Had Erik been there too? He watched them walk, holding hands. Erik approached the driver's side.

"Hey, this is my car, and I'm driving," Sheldon heard Amy say.

"Oh, you want to drive, do you?" asked Erik, holding the keys above his head, as Amy jumped, not able to reach them.

Yes, it's her car, you cad, thought Sheldon. Let her drive!

Erik turned and ran around the car, Amy after him, laughing. She grabbed him around the waist and pulled him to her, tickling him until he dropped the keys on the ground. Instead of picking the keys up, Erik pulled Amy into an embrace and began kissing her deeply, right there in public. Sheldon felt like his heart stopped beating. He watched Amy grip Erik tightly to her, while his hands drifted down to her behind. They stayed in that position for what seemed like forever, before Amy broke the embrace quickly, grabbed the keys, and jumped into the car. Erik ran around to the passenger's side, and soon the car disappeared down the street.

Sheldon stood at the window, clenching both sides of the frame as if his life depended on it. Seeing Amy so easily affectionate with Erik hurt. Knowing Erik was just across the hall at Penny's hurt. Watching Amy laugh and smile with another man hurt. Everything hurt.

Amy looked happy. Very happy. How did Erik do that?

Sheldon suddenly smiled. A plan was beginning to form. Yes, yes. Something that didn't involve dognapping or drug dealing or renting out the empty lot on fourth avenue to build a catapult. This was a little more reasonable. But first he needed a disguise.

 _ **Author's Note: In the next installment of The New Beginning Experiment, Amy gets a bit bolder in bed, Sheldon's plan unfolds, and Erik's sister comes to visit.**_

 _ **Now that I have the story established and a solid storyboard to the end, I plan on updating about twice a week. Thanks for sticking with me!**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

 **The Karaoke Night Deception**

Erik sat back in his desk chair, a satisfied grin on his face. Glancing at the clock, he could not believe it was half past midnight. Had he really been working on editing the _Star Wars_ commercial for over six hours? He remembered parting from Amy with a sweet kiss and eating a sandwich at some point in the evening. Erik knew he could get wrapped up in his work, especially when he had a vision so clear in his mind. But he had a great edit at this point and was ready to bring it to work for a final rendering. Unfortunately, his brain would not shut off. He took Honeybee out for a couple of minutes, then returned to his computer. He checked his fantasy baseball team, moved some players around. He paced around the living room and threw a ball at Honeybee, who was more interested in sleeping at this point. Finally, he pulled out his Kindle and continued to read _Ivanhoe_ but only got a paragraph in before he jumped up again.

I have to show this to somebody, he thought. Amy.

He texted Amy to see if she was awake, not sure if he could just show up unannounced in the middle of the night. He didn't want to become some creeper boyfriend. Amy texted him back almost immediately.

 _Yes, I'm awake. Are you okay?_

 _Yeah, just wanted to show you my commercial. Can I come up?_

 _Okay. I'm still working as well._

Even though he was dressed in his pajama bottoms and t-shirt, Erik pulled on his shoes, grabbed his flash drive, and ran up to Amy's. She opened the door at his knock, and his brain immediately shifted from thoughts of work to his girlfriend. Amy stood in front of him wearing a Harvard t-shirt and sweatpants, her hair pulled up in a ponytail, her feet bare. She looked deliciously casual and comfortable, making him want to grab her and nuzzle into her hair, her neck, her chest, everywhere. Hmm…and she wasn't wearing a bra that he could tell…

"Hey," he said. "I've been working for over six hours, and I think I have something awesome. Can I show you?"

Amy gave him one of her bright smiles and gestured him in. He glanced at her computer to see she had two screens going and differing data charts open in multiple programs.

"I've been struggling for hours to figure out the best way to visually represent my data," she said, obviously flustered. "I'm not sure which chart or table works best."

Erik looked at the different options. He didn't understand the data, but the chart and table open in the SPSS program seemed the most visually appealing. Perhaps color coding the data…

Erik shared his thoughts with Amy, and she smiled when she realized her options.

"Thanks so much," Amy said. "Sometimes another opinion helps. One of my grad students is a whiz at this program and can probably help me figure a color code scheme. I feel a lot better now."

Erik plugged his flash drive into Amy's Blu-Ray player and loaded the commercial.

"Okay, so the voice over won't be me, and the titles will be a bit different. That's Nick's department anyway," Erik explained. "But you'll get the general idea."

The commercial ran about a minute and a half, and Amy laughed aloud at the reactions of the park goers at seeing the actor in the stormtrooper costume. Erik watched Amy watch the commercial, thrilled at her reaction.

"That was really great," she said, smiling.

"I'm hoping they might run it on television rather than just online," he said. Suddenly, he felt exhausted. He realized he's been up working and thinking about this project for nearly 18 hours. He felt is brain and body shutting down.

"Erik," said Amy, seeming to hesitate at first, but finally continuing. "You look beat. Would you like to stay the night here? Cuddle a bit. I think we could both use that after spending a Saturday night working."

Erik couldn't think of anything he wanted to do more. Amy led him to her bedroom, and left to quickly shut down her computer and brush her teeth. Erik lay down in the bed, glancing around the room and smiling at seeing a small tapestry replica of the The Lady and the Unicorn; he'd visited the Musée du Moyen-Âge several years ago and seen the original. He loved Amy's fascination with the middle ages. He'd have to tell her about the museum and …

He drifted off to sleep, only surfacing briefly when he felt Amy join him, giving him a goodnight kiss. He cuddled into her and slept peacefully, dreaming of Amy, stormtroopers, and unicorns.

Amy woke the next morning with Erik's arms wrapped around her, him snoring softly into her neck. Her back was to him, and she wanted to turn around to see his face, but the moment was so perfect she snuggled her body into his. As she did this, she felt his hips gently thrust against her, and she could definitely feel his manhood, quite hard, under his pajama bottoms.

Oh my, she thought, instantly aroused. She knew this happened to most men in the mornings, but to be lying right next to Erik in such a state was getting her hot. Could she do what she'd been thinking about all week? She wanted to explore him. Maybe she could take the lead.

She again moved her body against his and was met with another thrust.

"Amy," he whispered in his sleep.

She slowly turned to face him, and in her movement woke him up.

"Hey, Amy," he said drowsily. Then he realized what he'd been doing, and his face turned red. "Shit, Amy, I'm sorry I was groping you. Morning wood, you know. I'll get up."

Amy grabbed him and pulled him back down on the bed.

"Actually, I was thinking, and please listen to me say all this because I'm a little nervous but I want to try some things," she began, knowing she was rambling and not making any sense. "But last weekend, you focused so much on me I hardly got a chance to focus on you . . . intimately."

Erik stared at her, eyes wide. He swallowed hard and bit his lip. "Okay," he all but whimpered.

"So, um, could you please remove your shirt?" Amy asked.

Erik smiled devilishly. "It'll cost you yours," he echoed her comment from last weekend.

Amy took a deep breath and removed her shirt. Wearing no bra, she was now completely topless in front of him. He removed his, and began to move towards her when she pushed him back down to lie on the bed.

"Um, you're not gonna tie me up, are you Amy?" Erik asked a bit nervously.

"No," she said, feeling her confidence rise. "I just want a chance to explore you."

She leaned over and began kissing his lips, moving down to his neck. She ran her hands along his arms before caressing his chest and stomach, moving slowly, enjoying the feeling of his skin under her touch. She left his lips and simply watched her hands move along him. He had a nice chest and stomach, not perfectly flat, but definitely some muscle definition. As she ran her hands along his torso, she began kissing the arm closest to her. She felt his other arm move over, and his fingers begin to caress her breasts.

"Sorry," he whispered, his voice laden with desire. "But I can't help it. I need to touch you."

His words emboldened her, and she moved to straddle his legs, now kissing and licking his chest, enjoying his moans and producing some of her own as he rubbed and lightly pinched her nipples. She worked her way down to his stomach, shocked when her breasts grazed against the bulge in his pajama bottoms. Erik's whole body jerked, and he sat up immediately.

"Um, Amy," he said. "You are getting dangerously close to a very active area."

Amy sat up, still straddling his legs. She wanted to touch it so bad. Could she do it? She slowly placed her hands on his erection, feeling the rigidness of it through the fabric. Erik groaned and put his head back on the pillow, closing his eyes. His reaction made Amy immediately wet in her most sensitive place, and she ran her finger up and down him, causing him to thrust into her hand, groaning, saying her name. Amy couldn't help but smile at his reaction. This was getting so hot, but what was next…

At that thought, Erik suddenly pulled Amy down on top of him, until she was lying flush against him, their bare chests together, mouths open in a deep kiss. Amy quickly became aware that she now straddled him at the waist, her clitoris right up against his penis, although a couple layers of fabric lie in between. He kissed her in a frantic way now, moving from her mouth to her cheeks to her ears, all the while caressing her chest, her back, her butt. She felt her desire surge as he became more animalistic, and she moved to suck on his neck as she tentatively ground her sensitive area against his erection. God, that felt amazing. Even better than the previous time they'd been together. Her current position gave her amazing control over the angle and pressure, and she felt herself slip into the bliss of the moment. Erik responded by thrusting against her. The movement became more regular, faster, and Amy could feel herself begin to climax.

"Erik!" she cried out, the flood of her orgasm overtaking her. She pulled her lips from his neck and moved to be face to face with him. His eyes were wide open, a hungry expression on his face. She brought her lips to his and moaned deeply into his mouth, the feeling of ecstasy making her whole body sing with his. He continued to move against her until she felt his member shudder, and Erik let out a deep groan. He threw his arms around her and held her against him as Amy's head sunk down to rest on his chest. He thrust against her a couple more times and then became still.

What the hell just happened, Amy thought, trying to catch her breathe.

"Amy," Erik said quietly, his voice heavy and uneven. "I think you just took a lead off second base and headed to third."

"Oh," was all she could get out.

"I'm really looking forward to third base," he said, starting to regain his composure. "And anytime you want to take control, feel free. That was…wow. God, I wish I could be more articulate in times like these."

Amy giggled and rolled off of him, and they both turned to face each other. His sexy smile greeted her. She could definitely get used to this.

"Okay, I'm starving," he finally said.

"How about we go out for breakfast and then to an afternoon movie," she offered.

"Sounds perfect, especially since I'm fully awake now. Thanks to you," he answered, starting to get up from bed. "Let me go shower. You've kinda made a mess of me again. Meet you in 45 minutes?"

"Yes," said Amy kissing him.

He hurried back to his apartment, and she got ready, still reveling in the feeling of him and the delight of her boldness. The rest of the day, they couldn't keep their hands off each other, from playing footsie under the table at breakfast to holding hands at the movies. As they parted ways that afternoon to get ready for their work weeks, Amy couldn't help but think about the next steps. Her boldness this morning boosted her confidence greatly, and Erik seemed open to letting her explore. Third base – bring it on!

Sheldon returned home on a midweek afternoon carrying his purchases. He'd declined Leonard's ride in favor of taking the bus to the mall. As he approached his door, he heard the sounds of the television drift outside. He entered finding Leonard and Penny curled up on the couch, watching a movie.

"Hey Sheldon," said Penny. "What's in the bags?"

"Just some new clothes. Nothing interesting," he answered, noticing a package sitting on his desk chair. Great, his online order arrived. Everything should be complete.

"Do you want to watch _Roman Holiday_ with us?" asked Penny. "It's really good."

"Penny, I have seen _Roman Holiday_ with Meemaw several years ago and found the story quite dull, considering the central conflict was the romance. Romance should be a side conflict or non-existent in a story," Sheldon responded, pouring himself some iced tea.

Penny rolled her eyes. "Well, then I bet you're glad to have that conflict out of your life, aren't you?"

"If you are referring to Amy, I don't think you have any room to comment, since you are one of my many treacherous former friends," Sheldon answered.

By this time, Penny had paused the movie. "Treacherous?"

"Yes," Sheldon answered, raising his voice slightly. "I know that evil woman thief Erik was over at your apartment on Saturday."

Leonard suddenly blurted out, his continued frustration with Sheldon rising. "Yes, and we're going to karaoke night this Friday with him, Amy, and his sister. And he's taking our engagement photos! And we're going to play baseball! And you need to stop making us all miserable just because you screwed up!"

Penny put her hand on Leonard's shoulder as Sheldon began to grab his packages to take to his room. She stood up and walked over to Sheldon, looking at him sadly.

"Sheldon, sweetie, I know you hurt and feel like everyone is out to get you. But this is the best thing that could have possibly happened. Amy is happy, and you have the opportunity to be happy too. You both always seemed so stifled in your relationship. Use this chance to grow," Penny said, her voice calming him a bit. Penny often had that effect on him. "Erik is very nice, and I know it'll be hard, but you'll genuinely like him. I know you will. And Amy misses you, she wants to be friends. Reach out to her."

Sheldon stared at Penny, trying to look nonchalant. "Where is karaoke night?"

"The club on fifteenth," Penny answered, looking suspicious. "Why, you want to come?"

"No, of course not. Why listen to a bunch of drunks warble all evening, doing terrible renditions of bad music?" With that, Sheldon walked down to his room with his purchases and closed the door.

He emptied the bag on the bed and ran over to his chest of drawers and pulled out a pair of jeans he'd bought several years ago but never wore. He slipped out of his clothes and into the jeans and the New York Mets jersey he bought. Yes, this is definitely an outfit he would never wear. He pulled out a pair of black canvas Vans and topped the ensemble with a Yankees snapback. Looking at the mirror, he could hardly recognize himself, although he knew Amy and his backstabbing friends still might. He opened the box and pulled out an assortment of fake mustaches and beards, complete with spirit gum to attach everything. He'd have to decide between the Fu Manchu or the handlebar, although the goatee looked interesting as well. Sheldon spent the next several minutes at the mirror seeing what looked best for his disguise.

Dr. Sheldon Cooper was going undercover to find out how Erik made Amy happy, and Leonard and Penny had unwittingly given him his first assignment – he'd be there Friday night for karaoke.

Amy and Erik stood outside the security gate at the airport Wednesday evening, waiting for Jessica and Benji Lopez to arrive. Even though the couple had rented a car for themselves and were staying at a motel by Disneyland (where they were visiting the next two days), Erik still wanted them to meet Amy right away. At first, Amy felt surprised by this; Sheldon never seemed interested in Amy meeting his family, and the contact she made with them was done on her own. Almost immediately after they became an official couple, Erik brought up his family frequently, particularly Jessica, since he seemed quite close to his older sister. Standing beside Erik, watching people head past the gate to baggage claim, Amy began to feel nervous. Would they like her? Would she eventually meet his parents? Oh dear lord, would he want to meet her mother, with whom she already had a strained relationship?

"There they are!" Erik yelled, beginning to wave.

Amy saw Jessica and Benji wave back, although they were still behind a crowd of people. Jessica was a little taller than Amy, with the same blonde hair as her brother, which she styled long down her back. She wore a simple jeans and t-shirt ensemble, topped off with dark-rimmed glasses, and held her husband's hand. Benji stood a little shorter than Erik, but appeared more muscular, his deep brown hair and dark eyes making him a rather attractive companion to Jessica.

The couple came up to Erik and Amy, and Jessica immediately bypassed her brother to wrap her arms around Amy in a big bear hug.

"Oh my God, it is so wonderful to meet the woman who is making my baby brother so happy," she said.

Amy looked over Jessica's shoulder to see the two men grinning. Benji wrapped Amy in a hug as well.

"You're right, man," Benji said to Erik when the greetings were complete. "She's adorable. And a doctor. Seriously, Amy. What are you doing with this bum?"

Standing in line for the car rental, Amy listened in as Jessica and Benji caught Erik up on the goings on in his hometown of Ilwaco, Washington, how his parents were doing, Jessica's choices for productions she would direct at the high school next year, and news about Benji's fishing business.

"I'm so excited you're here. Call me when you guys arrive at the park tomorrow," Erik said, as they parted ways at the rental car.

"And we'll see you Friday evening for dinner, right Amy?" asked Benji.

"Yup, and we arranged to go to a karaoke club after with some of our friends," Amy answered. "Erik said you both love karaoke."

"Hell, yes," said Jessica. "Has Erik told you Benji and him are the reigning champions of Jay-Z and Kanye West karaoke in Portland? I even choreographed their routine."

Amy began to laugh. "Um, no." She turned to Erik. "Will you both be performing Friday?"

Erik glared at his sister. "Thanks, Jess. I like these people and now you're going to embarrass me, and they will learn the true nerd I really am."

"Oh, this is just the beginning," Jessica teased.

Erik turned to Amy. "Please remind me to tell everyone Jess loves being called JLo."

"You ass," Jessica smacked her brother on the shoulder as she got in the car with Benji. "See you Friday, Amy."

Friday dinner with Erik's sister and brother-in-law turned out to be enlightening and hysterical. They ate at a quiet Italian restaurant. As promised, Benji was hilarious, one of those people that always said the right thing at the right time. After reminiscing about their two days at Disneyland, they asked Amy about her work. She outlined her current study and focus. Both seemed curious to see her lab, so she promised tomorrow, before they went sightseeing downtown, to take them by the university.

Jessica shared story after story about Erik, with Benji chiming in from time to time. Stories of holidays and family vacations, sports teams and pets, embarrassing moments.

"I'm so glad Erik is starting to settle a bit," Jessica said to Amy as Erik and Benji began talking baseball. "He's now only two hours away instead of a fifteen hour flight plus a three hour Jeep drive over rocky terrain plus a seventeen mile uphill hike. And he's loving his work and spending time with you. I know he's made some new friends. I've honestly never heard or seen him so, well, with the world. In the moment. Healthy. Really, not since we were kids." She paused, her eyes appearing glazed, her voice broken. "I'm just so, so glad he's back with us. Thank you, Amy. Really. Truly." She put her hand on Amy's, composing herself.

Erik glanced over to the two women. "You okay, Jess?"

"Yes, just happy," she smiled. "And not able to finish this meal because of the grand Disney treat tour you took us on today."

"I've been on that," Amy smiled at Erik. "The Dole Whip is my favorite."

Erik gave her a dashing grin and winked.

Sheldon situated himself at the bar in the back of the karaoke club, ordering a Diet Coke, fiddling with his handlebar mustache. He really should have went with the pencil or chevron. Maybe for his next mission.

Leonard, Penny, Bernadette, and Howard all sat at a table centrally located, with four seats saved. They chatted with each other, having a grand old time. Traitors.

About 9:30, Amy and the playboy arrived, along with another couple. Sheldon saw Amy introduce the others to his former friends. They all sat down together. From this angle, he saw Erik take Amy's hand, which was sitting in her lap. A little too friendly for public, thought Sheldon.

"Well, that's some dedication to the New York teams, huh," came a voice beside him, suddenly jarring Sheldon out of his observation. He turned to see the bartender standing beside him, wearing tight jeans and a tank top a size too small, allowing certain parts of her anatomy to be highlighted. She leaned on the bar and looked at him. "Couldn't decide whether you like the Mets or the Yankees?"

"These are just clothes," he answered. "May I have another Diet Coke?"

"No booze? You look like you could use some," she winked.

"No, thank you," Sheldon replied, turning back to his subjects.

The table was in lively conversation now. Sheldon looked around to see if there was an opportunity to move forward, but the place was packed. An employee took the stage and began to speak over the microphone.

"All right, people, tonight we're having a little competition. At your table are electronic voters which will allow you to pick your favorite performer. The winner will have their entire party paid for. Wanna play? We start in fifteen minutes. Sign up with the DJ."

Sheldon watched the table become a flutter. Amy and Howard talked excitedly, and then turned to talk to Erik. He started laughing, but was interrupted by the new blonde woman; Erik's sister, Sheldon remembered Leonard saying. The sister, Amy, and Howard all ran up to the DJ and then returned to the table. Erik and the man Sheldon didn't know seemed in deep conversation.

The competition began and the third singers called up were Howard and Amy, singing "America" by Neil Diamond. Sheldon groaned. He'd heard them sing together before, and it was terrible. He could never understand their mutual fascination with Neil Diamond.

"What's the matter?" asked the bartender, who had situated herself near Sheldon to watch the performances. "Don't like Neil Diamond?"

"Not particularly," he replied.

"I take you as more of a Barry Manilow guy anyway," she laughed, then left to help a customer.

Sheldon watched Amy and Howard laughing together as they returned to their seats. Erik stood up to wrap her into a hug, then pulled Amy into his lap, holding her tight and kissing her from time to time. Several performers later, the announcer called, "Benji Lopez and Erik Koster."

The two men stood up and took their places onstage, and a rather bass heavy hip hop beat began to play. The two men began to dance around and rap. Sheldon didn't know anything about hip hop music, but the crowd went wild, apparently enjoying the performance.

"Wow, they're really good," said a waitress who joined the girl behind the bar. "I haven't heard a good Watch the Throne song in here in, like, forever."

"The blonde guy doing Kanye is kinda cute," the bartender said.

Sheldon watched Amy. She was laughing hysterically at their dancing, gripping the shoulder of the Erik's sister, who appeared equally amused. When the two men finished, they received the biggest applause of the evening.

After the remaining singers, the votes were tallied and Erik and Benji were tied with a Josh Groban-esque singer who seemed to specialize in the music of Madonna.

"Alright," said the announcer. "We need to break the tie. You each get one more performance. Let the DJ know which song, and we start in ten minutes."

Sheldon watched the whole table talk, seeming to take this trifle competition so seriously. Erik finally stood up and walked over to the DJ. Sheldon suddenly had an idea.

"Hey," he called to the bartender.

"The name's Ashley, but I suppose hey will do for you, sweetie," she said.

Sheldon handed her a $20. "Can you bring the DJ over here?"

She eyed him suspiciously. "We do have a special Barry Manilow night the third Thursday of the month for all you Fanilows."

"Please," asked Sheldon, not understanding a word she said.

She left and brought back the DJ. Sheldon pulled out two $100 bills and handed them to the man.

"The music doesn't work for blondie. I mean Erik," Sheldon said in a low voice, trying to sound covert.

The DJ eyed and pocketed the cash. "Cool." He walked back to the stage.

Erik's competition went first, singing some Madonna ballad. Then the announcer called, "And the finally, Erik Koster performing Kanye West's 'Power'!"

The crowd cheered as Erik took the mic. He stood up there waiting, but the DJ, fiddling with the equipment, finally looked over to him and shrugged, shaking his head.

Ha, thought Sheldon. Now who's embarrassed? You humiliate me by stealing my girlfriend, I'll humiliate you. He smiled gleefully as he watched Erik stand up on stage, looking awkward.

"Well," Erik finally said into the microphone. "The music doesn't appear to be working." He paused, and the crowd groaned. "But I think I can a Capella it!"

The crowd roared in approval, and Erik's sister jumped up and grabbed the mic from her brother. "But he can use some help. Ladies, you go ooohhhh, heyyy, and guys you clap at a steady pace, like this." She demonstrated. She suddenly had the entire audience creating a beat.

Erik launched into the rap, and Sheldon looked around the club to see everyone participating, in rapt attention at the man onstage. Amy and the rest of the table seemed in a state of absolute delight.

After two versus, Erik finally lowered the mic. "That's all I've got," he said breathlessly.

The crowd roared and Madonna Josh Groban leaped onstage, grabbed the mic, and said, "I concede. That was beast."

Erik and the other performer bowed dramatically and returned to their seats. The whole table of Sheldon's former friends were up, congratulating the man. Sheldon's blood boiled. He was supposed to fail miserably, not become the life of the party.

"That was so cool," Sheldon heard the bartender say to the waitress. "I think I'll give him my number. He totally killed that Kanye."

"Well, now's your opportunity. He's coming this way," the waitress replied.

Erik was indeed making his way toward the bar, random strangers patting him on the back in congratulations as he walked. A flirty waitress handing Erik her phone number? This may not be a wasted evening after all. Sheldon took out his phone and turned on the camcorder function, trying to pretend he was reading something interesting.

"A ginger ale, please," he said to the bartender.

She poured his drink then leaned over the bar toward him, sliding a napkin with writing on it over to Erik. "You were amazing. So much fun to watch. Hit me up if you wanna go out sometime."

Erik glanced down at the napkin.

Take it, take it, willed Sheldon.

Erik placed a finger on the napkin and slide it back across the bar.

"I'm flattered," he said. "But I'm in love with the hot brunette over there."

The bartender placed the napkin in her pocket. "Well, too bad. She's a lucky girl."

Erik simply smiled, grabbed his drink, and returned to his table.

Hot brunette. Amy?

He watched Erik come up behind Amy, move her hair, and kiss the back of her neck. She turned around, giving him a big smile, and pulled him down to meet her lips. They kissed for a long time before he sat back down beside her.

Despite the warm evening and the large number of people in the room, Sheldon suddenly felt cold.

I need to focus on data collection, he finally thought, opening the note taking function on his phone and labeling the new checklist Making Amy Happy. He began listing things Erik did over the course of the evening:

 _Encourage bad karaoke of Amy and Howard_

 _Participate in questionable karaoke (note: look up Watch the Throne)_

 _Hold Amy's hand, while on her lap (note: very close to Amy's private area)_

 _Pull Amy onto lap, cuddling with her in public_

 _Kiss Amy frequently_

 _Whisper in Amy's ear, making her laugh (note: find a way to bug Amy to find out what is being said)_

 _Profess love of Amy to complete strangers (note: no official evidence this would make Amy happy since she doesn't know; conjecture only)_

Sheldon looked up from his notes, back to the table. The group had shifted around, so the four men were talking separately from the four women, all still in lively conversation. Looking back down at his data, he felt there was nothing more he could add that evening. He threw a $20 on the bar and left.

Sitting on the bus on the way home, tracing the stitched lettering of his Yankees cap, Sheldon played out the scene of Erik at the bar over and over in his mind. Sheldon waited four years to tell Amy he loved her, and even then he wasn't fully sure what that meant. He knew he was deeply attached to Amy. Yet this schmuck claimed he loved her after knowing her for what, two months? Ridiculous!

A thought occurred to Sheldon. Did Amy love Erik? Impossible. Love took time to develop, didn't it? Yet, physically, they seemed closer than he ever got with Amy. Is this the type of open affection she wanted all along?

Sheldon itched his mustache, looking forward to getting home and removing it. He needed to make further observations of the couple. And he needed to follow Glenn's advice, the same Penny echoed this week, in regaining Amy as a friend. And then he'd get her back as a girlfriend, and everything would return to normal. Erik was just some loser artist with little education.

Feeling more focused and determined than he had in weeks, Sheldon put the Yankees cap back on his head and ran over his list of notes several times, wondering how he would be able to accomplish some of these things Erik seemed to do so easily.

 _ **Authors Note: Whew, that was quite the chapter. Please let me know your thoughts. Next time, Amy and Erik get playful and Penny and Leonard get their engagement photos taken. Thanks for reading!**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

 **The Afternoon Anticipation**

"Dude, are you crazy?" Yoshi asked Sheldon, wide-eyed upon hearing that the physicist went undercover in disguise to spy on his ex-girlfriend.

Sheldon opened his mouth to supply his usual retort to that particular question, but refrained. He knew from the response of the geologists the last time they spoke that his inability to blend in socially came out. He felt a connection with Glenn and Sally, and he actually enjoyed talking to Yoshi and Lillian. They were young, smart, and had an enthusiasm for science. The wrong science of course, but at least they weren't in the social sciences or, horror above all horrors, the arts. Sheldon had picked up a disliking for visual artists lately, particularly photographers.

This afternoon, he'd initiated contact with the couple, and he and Yoshi, with Lillian coming in and out of the conversation, apparently working on some final coursework before her dissertation research, had been speaking for over an hour. Sheldon spent the past week reading about Mt. St. Helens and the Cascade Range and had many questions to field to them. From the looks of the background, they were not at the office, but in some sort of cabin, perhaps where they lived.

"Wait, so you followed your friends and your ex to a karaoke club?" Lillian leaned back into the conversation. "That's kinda creepy and awesome. Are all theoretical physicists as edgy as you?"

Sheldon didn't know how to respond, so he just shrugged.

"Well," Lillian continued. "Did you learn anything?"

Sheldon sighed heavily. "He always seems to be draped around her like a cloak. He kisses her and holds her hand whenever he wants to, and he makes her laugh. He does ridiculous and potentially humiliating things without a second thought." Sheldon began speaking faster, feeling himself get worked up. "He makes her laugh and smile and look at him the way she used to look at me, only now she grabs him and kisses him and puts her hands on him all the time which she never did with me."

"But wasn't scheduled physical contact part of your agreement in the relationship?" Yoshi asked. "I remember you mentioning you even timed your kisses."

Sheldon looked at Yoshi. "I suppose the Relationship Agreement limited spontaneity."

"But Sheldon," said Lillian. "Spontaneity is an important part of romance. If a girl wants to kiss her man, she should be able to without being rebuked or breaking some agreement. Like this." She grabbed Yoshi's face, squeezed his cheeks together until he looked like a fish, and gave him a big, sloppy kiss. "See, sometimes you just need to kiss your man."

"I don't see why one has to be so physical with their significant other," Sheldon said, thinking of all the times he'd turned down Amy's advances. Why had he done that so often? Sometimes, he did want to kiss her, touch her. He just didn't know what to do, where to go. His mind drifted to the naughty e-mail he wrote to Amy. Although he'd written it, he still couldn't picture most of those things actually happening.

"Because it's fun and makes you feel even closer to the person," Yoshi explained. He grinned up at Lillian, who kissed the top of his head and rumpled his hair as she walked away. "As I see it, there are three types of intimacy. When Lil and I first met, we established an intellectual intimacy. We had all these things in common with our studies, we even met out in the field. Then came emotional intimacy, where we became attached to each other and supported each other. And finally, the physical intimacy came about the same time."

"And physical intimacy is not just about the sex, although that's always fun too," said Lillian, out of the picture but garnishing a look and a wink from Yoshi. "It's being physically present for the person. A hug, a hand, even just a touch or a simple look. Just knowing someone is there for you."

"I've never been good with physical or emotional interactions," Sheldon admitted quietly.

Yoshi studied him. "Hey, I'm no lovely dovey guy either, and Lil can downright be a…unpleasant woman." He said glancing behind him only to have a pillow thrown at his head. "But I think it develops naturally. Man, I'm no psychologist. Took like one course freshman year." He paused. "Don't be mad at me saying this, because honestly, I've really enjoyed our e-mails and conversations and talking physics and mountains. But in all seriousness, maybe Amy and you weren't meant to be. If it didn't happen in five years, then maybe it was never gonna happen."

"But I bought a ring," Sheldon all but whispered.

"Yeah, but didn't ask her," Lil leaned back into the picture. "I think you need to move on. Maybe look around for someone else. But get your money back on the ring first. That must've been a huge chunk of change."

Sheldon couldn't help but see the logic in their words. But his heart still hurt.

"So," he said, clearing his throat and changing the subject completely. "When does your internship in Japan begin?"

Yoshi, excited to talk about his work, launched into a monologue. Sheldon mostly listened, but his thoughts drifted to Amy. Could he move on? She had and seemed happy. What would make him happy?

Sunday morning, Jessica and Benji checked out of their motel, and spent the entire day at Erik's before heading to the airport for their 9:00 p.m. flight back to Portland International. They played Erik and Jessica's old Nintendo systems, Benji and Amy often sitting back to laugh at the thirtysomething siblings argue over who got to be first player in _Galaga_.

"I'm still pissed mom let you have these," said Jessica.

"Yeah, well you got the Sega Genesis," Erik snapped back.

"We only had one game for the dumb system. Donkey Kong totally trumps Sonic," Jessica said.

"Guess you'll just need to visit more often," Erik nudged his sister, smiling.

After lunch, the couples walked Honeybee through the park. The two men walked ahead, while Amy and Jessica, with Honeybee on her leash, followed a distance behind.

"So, I suppose this is the part of the visit where I tell you if you hurt my baby brother, I will rain hellfire down upon you," Jessica told Amy. "But I really don't see that happening. You two seem so great together."

"I really like your brother," assured Amy, her mind completing the sentence _maybe even love_. "He's, well, I don't know how to say this, but he's helped me see the world in a new way. I'm just so happy right now. I hope I make him happy as well."

"Oh my God, honey, you have no idea," Jessica gushed. "When he first met you, he could not stop talking about you. Your work, your love of _Little House_ , which I totally get, I mean seriously, Michael Landon. Your humor, kindness. And then I meet you and see you with him. I'm quite a cynic from all my years working with teenagers, but watching you two together makes me believe in fate."

Amy felt her heart swell at Jessica's comments. Erik was proud to be with her, so much so he bragged to his family. She remembered their visit to Disneyland and how many people seemed to know about her already. As someone who always existed just off the radar, mainly ignored or in the shadow of another, this kind of attention seemed both foreign and beguiling.

"I think I have a positive report to bring back to the parents," Jessica said before lowering her voice and sounding sinister. "But truly, if you hurt him, I will personally make you suffer."

Amy looked at Jessica, now a little worried, but the woman simply laughed and put her arm around her.

Up ahead, Benji and Erik were also talking about the new relationship.

"You're in love, aren't you bro?" Benji asked.

"Shhh…not so loud. And yes, I think I've fallen pretty hard," Erik admitted. "I want to tell her, but she just got out of that five year relationship."

"Oh yeah, with the pharmacist?"

"Physicist," Erik corrected. "I don't want to be a rebound guy. But still, their relationship seemed rather cold, not intimate, more like they were friends trying to make something happen. I don't know. I mean, we've only really been together about a month. Maybe it's too soon. I have really no frame of reference for these things. The only other woman I loved I met when we were just kids."

"Man, look at your parents. They met on a blind date, married three months later, and now they've been together over forty years," Benji said. "Every romance is different. Love happens. Carpe diem and all that crap. You above all others should know how important it is to take opportunities. Life is too short."

Erik walked next to his brother-in-law silently, thinking. Life is too short. He definitely knew that.

"Tell her," Benji continued. "And if she's not ready to say it back, which I doubt because both Jess and I have seen the way she looks at you, just know where she's coming from and be patient."

Erik just nodded, his mind filled with thoughts of Amy over the past few weeks.

"You two, well, you know?" Benji asked, elbowing Erik in the ribs.

"We've messed around a couple of times," Erik laughed. "Dude, it's been a hella long time for me. We're taking our time. Rounding the bases."

"Ha! Good ole baseball sex. Nice," Benji laughed. "Where you at?"

Erik held up three fingers.

"Excellent," Benji said, then got a devilish look on his face. "You know what you should try? Sexting!"

"What? Are you serious?"

"Yup. So you know how I end up sometimes working into the evening on these tourist fishing charters during the summer. Boring, but great money," Benji began. "Anyways, so we're out in the Columbia, and both Astoria and Long Beach have great cell reception now. I text Jess some dirty little thought, she texts me back. By the time I get home, she's good to go. I mean, I'm on her right away when I get through the door. Great shit too. Just last week…"

"Um, Benji," Erik interrupted.

"Yeah."

"That's my sister. I totally do not want to hear you finish that sentence. Ever."

"Dude, your sister though. She's got that ass and…" Erik playfully shoved Benji who stumbled off the path. He ran up and grabbed Erik in a head lock.

"Knock it off, boys," Jessica yelled from behind.

The Lopez couple returned home without a problem, and Amy and Erik went back to their routine. Thursday found Erik working at home, editing some photos, learning a new layout program, lounging at the computer in basketball shorts and an Air Jordan t-shirt. He glanced down at his phone, thinking of Benji's advice and Amy working in her lab. He snatched up his phone and texted Amy.

 _I miss you._

A little while later, his phone lit up.

 _I miss you too. What are you doing?_

Hmmm, Erik thought. Could he talk dirty? Maybe he'd start simple.

 _Thinking of your lips._ He sent the message. She'd probably think he was an idiot.

But she didn't. _Yum, I like your lips too. What else are you thinking about?_

Okay, okay. Maybe get a bit smuttier. _Thinking of my hands, running all over your body._ He hit send and immediately thought he went too far.

 _Where?_ Amy texted back.

Erik was incredibly happy he was in his apartment instead of work at the moment.

 _Your breasts, your ass, your legs, everywhere._

There was no response for a long time. Erik damned himself for his boldness and damned Benji for giving him the damned idea to begin with.

 _Erik, you're making it difficult for me to concentrate._ Amy texted, followed immediately by another. _I want to touch you too. And kiss you. Everywhere._

Erik glanced back at his work, which he no longer had an interest in doing.

 _Sent the grad students home early. Maintenance is doing some work on the lights in this wing. Should I come home?_ Amy finally responded.

 _Yes, get your hot body here now._ Erik responded, already turned on. He glanced at the clock to see it only a little after 2 p.m. Shouldn't be too much traffic. _Drive carefully,_ he added.

Erik tried to continue photo editing, but couldn't help but think of Amy. Her smile. Her perky breasts. Her moaning as he touched those breasts. Her running her fingers along his erection. Jesus, Amy, get here soon.

Sometime later, Amy responded. _Just pulled in, but come up in ten minutes. Want to change into something fun._

Something fun? Was she trying to kill him? Did he have anything fun? He ran into his bedroom and looked through his drawers. No, nothing interesting. Cotton boxers. A couple of pairs of underwear for running. Nothing sexy. Just go as is. He was already so sprung, he just wanted to get his hands on her.

When the ten minutes was up, he ran out and locked his door and scrambled upstairs to her apartment. Amy opened immediately on his knock, but only a crack.

"Amy, you have to let me in," Erik said. "I need to get my hands on you now."

"Is anyone in the hall?" she asked in a meek voice.

"Um, no."

She opened the door, and Erik gasped when he saw her standing there in a deep purple silk nightie, which fell to her mid-thighs. Bare thighs. Thighs he'd love to have wrapped around him. Erik pushed through the door, and slammed it shut behind him, grabbing Amy in an embrace, kissing her with passion, their tongues desperately trying to gain entrance in each other's mouths. His hands ran all over her body and lifted up her nightie, feeling the silk panties underneath. Holy shit, get her to the bedroom now. Suddenly, he felt her fumble with the waist of his basketball shorts, slowly pulling them down. Well, that was the nice thing about those, easy removal, he thought. He stepped out of his shoes and shorts right there in the entryway, and swept Amy into his arms, carrying her to the bedroom.

The couple fell onto the bed, rolling around together, still kissing, hands roaming. Erik loved the feel of the silkiness against his hands, her erect nipples through the fabric. Amy tugged at his shirt, and it soon landed on the floor. They rolled over so she straddled him like last time. He gasped when he felt his penis slide against her most private area, only a pair of boxers and a pair of silky panties in the way. Continuing to kiss him, but moving down his chest, Amy licked and sucked his neck, his shoulders, his arms, all the while his hands caressing her thighs sliding up the nightie from time to time. Finally, he allowed his hand to move from her thighs to between her legs, lightly running his finger along her, feeling the wetness coming through the panties.

Amy let out a loud gasp, and immediately rolled off of him. She lay on her back beside him, staring at the ceiling, breathing heavily.

Great, Erik thought. Totally screwed that up.

"Sorry," Amy whispered, her voice broken. "It's just, just, I've never been touched there, and it felt shockingly amazing and, and…I'm nervous."

Erik got up on one elbow to face Amy. "Amy, may I please touch you? I'll stop when you say. You've just got me so turned on. I need you. I want to explore you. Feel you. Please."

He saw Amy swallow hard as she nodded. Erik, realizing they'd both been quite frantic in their initial approach, slowed down and began kissing Amy gently on the lips, letting one of his hands travel across her body. When he reached her panties, he again slowly ran his finger along her, causing her to gasp and thrust gently up to him.

"Erik, that feels so good," Amy said, her voice rich with lust. He wanted to make her talk like that more. Moan. Say his name. He wanted to make her wet.

He leaned his body into her, still lying at her side, the least accessible hand now behind her head, gently stroking her hair, while the other continued to move between her legs slowly. She moaned into their slow kiss, causing him to make his movements a little faster, finally finding the small nub of her clitoris through her panties. He stroked there gently, pulling back from his kiss and marveling at Amy's responses. She arched her back, moving into his hand, moaning and gasping.

"Erik, oh my God, I…what…Erik…yes, yes," she groaned louder and louder, eliciting a delighted smile from Erik. "That…feels…so…good."

After several moments, Amy seemed to calm down. Erik took great pleasure in knowing he brought Amy to orgasm, but he wanted to do more. Amy turned towards him and grabbed his body until they both lay side-by-side, chest to chest, kissing. His hand still rested between her legs, and he took the opportunity to slide his fingers underneath her panties, but slowly, in case she protested. She didn't, and he began to stroke in the same spot before moving down to feel the vaginal opening. She was hot and wet and definitely ready. He slid his fingers into the opening, and Amy let out a loud groan and immediately began grinding onto his fingers, wrapping one of those delicious thighs around him.

"Jesus, Erik, what are you doing to me?" Amy gasped.

"I want to make you feel good. I want to feel you. Make you wet. I want you to lose control," Erik said, knowing his voice was uneven. He was close to release himself just feeling and listening to Amy. "My God, you are so tight down there. I want you."

While Erik knew most women could orgasm more than once during a sexual encounter, feeling Amy's vagina constrict around his fingers as he pleasured her shocked him and almost sent him over the edge. Her body moved against his, her head was thrown back, cries coming from her. He heard his name more than once as she lost control. It took everything in him not to tear off those silky panties and take her right then and there.

Amy suddenly rolled over onto her back, letting Erik go completely, placing both her hands on her chest as if trying to calm her heart and catch her breath. Erik disengaged himself from her, removing his hand, and just stayed beside her, wondering if he went too far. They both lay there, staring at her ceiling, him in his boxers and socks, her in that seductive little purple nightie and matching panties in the afternoon in the middle of the week.

"Are you okay?" Erik finally whispered, afraid to look in her direction.

"Yes. Oh, yes. Very much okay," said Amy, a slight sob in her voice.

Erik turned to see tears streaming down her face, her hair splayed out on the pillow. Yet, she was smiling. My God, she was so beautiful. He turned toward her, putting his arm across her stomach, pulling them together.

"That was just…amazing…and…overwhelming," she said, turning and kissing his nose. "I just need a moment to recover."

Erik smiled, relieved, feeling a peacefulness wash over him. Glancing down at the foot of the bed where Amy had a throw placed, he grabbed the light blanket and brought it over the two of them. For the next three hours, they napped as the warm July sun shined through the blinds.

Several hours later, the couple sat cuddled on the couch, Erik still just in his boxers and Amy still in her nightie. They streamed the western _Shane_ , both engaged in the film and enjoying the feel of each other. The remnants of a frozen lasagna Amy heated up sat in the kitchen. During a quiet moment, Erik suddenly felt the need to tell Amy how he felt. Like Benji said, he shouldn't have any expectations. But life was too short for things to go unsaid.

"Amy," he said quietly.

"Hmmm."

"I think I'm falling in love with you," he said, talking to the top of her head since she was lying on his chest.

Amy slowly turned to look at him, her emerald eyes widening. Was that a tear? She brought her lips to his in a simple kiss and pulled back slightly.

"I think I'm falling in love with you too," she whispered.

She lay back down on his chest, he wrapped his arms around her, and continued watching the movie. As the minutes passed, Erik felt his heart become lighter with joy. He squeezed her tightly, reveling in the comfortable silence between them, the intensity of the intimate moment they'd experienced earlier, their mutual passion for westerns, and their blossoming love for each other. The moment was perfect.

Sitting at a café in downtown Los Angeles, Penny reflected on the past several hours as she ate her salad. Glancing across at Raj, Leonard, and Erik, she smiled to see them in deep conversation about some nerdy thing, _Lord of the Rings_ or _Star Trek_ or _Doctor Who_. Amy definitely had a type, even though Erik was a much more normal, well-adjusted, and let's face it, romantic boyfriend than Sheldon. God, was the nerd her type too? Penny looked at Leonard, excited in the conversation. Yes, she supposed it was.

Raj called Leonard and Penny at 9:00 that morning, and the couple quickly dashed down the stairs, their engagement photo outfits in tow, to Erik's Mustang parked right outside. As they approached the car, they could hear Raj and Erik singing loudly to Prince's _Purple Rain_ soundtrack, which caused her and her fiancé to share a glance and burst out laughing. Raj went to move to the backseat to give Penny the front, but she declined, hoping to cuddle with Leonard on this special day.

"Okay, so you're in your causal outfits first, as per my instructions," Erik said, his voice very businesslike. "I thought we'd drive out to Huntington Beach before heading into the city. Cute locale, nice boardwalk. And we have a beautiful, sunny day. But I want these pictures to tell a story. Amy's told me a bit, but your voice is most important. So I need to know about you. Who are Leonard and Penny? Tell me the story of your relationship."

The car went quiet, the music gone. Penny and Leonard began their story, starting with the day they met. Raj occasionally interjected with a "remember when" or a "don't forget," but the space was mainly filled with her and Leonard's voices. When they got to the oceanside town of Huntington Beach, Erik did a couple of posed shots in several locations and then asked them to just walk around the town, acting natural, ignoring him and Raj, who had become the equipment holder. Erik had two different cameras hanging off his neck and shoulders and rotated between the two depending on the shot.

"I know it's hard, but I just want you to ignore me," he instructed.

Back in the car, driving into downtown, Penny and Leonard clicked through the camera in awe. Erik truly had a gift. The posed pictures on the pier captured the light perfectly and would be nice to have on the wall in their living room, but their candid shots were truly amazing. Them laughing, talking, touching. Penny felt her love for Leonard grow just seeing them from an outsider's perspective.

"Erik, how do you do this?" Penny finally asked.

"Yeah, it's like we're part of some photo essay for _National Geographic_ ," Leonard added.

"Wow, that's a great compliment. Thanks," he said. "During my freshman year, my adviser suggested I take some anthropology courses since he knew I was interested in doing photojournalism. I took mostly field work classes, but they helped me learn to blend in and identify and seize a moment. Helped a lot with animal photography too. Not so much with the sports. You have to be a little more aggressive, risky, experimental. Sometimes willing to put yourself in the way, hence the time I almost got hit with a shot put. And landscapes are all about patience and the lighting. But I have a minor in anthropology, which looks good on the old resume."

Downtown, Leonard and Penny changed into their _Roman Holiday_ outfits in a McDonald's bathroom, and Raj led the way, showing different spots around town. He'd driven down and scouted areas the previous weekend. Leonard and Penny chimed in, having watched the movie twice, and the group found themselves at several famous L.A. sites. Now at lunch, Erik outlined the rest of the day.

"So, we'll change into your formal attire and do some city shots. Then head to Leonard's lab and do some fun things there. You know, Penny sitting up on the table, Leonard holding a laser. Silly, fun, reflecting your personalities," Erik explained.

Penny laughed at the ideas, thinking back to the some fun she'd had there with Leonard in the past.

"Finally, at sundown, we're going to end at the Huntington Library. Amy's idea. Beautiful locale for some lovely formal shots," Erik explained, finishing his sandwich. "We ready to hit the road?"

"Yes, but let's send a selfie to Amy first," Penny said, gathering the men behind her and snapping the photo.

The rest of the day went quickly, filled with laughter. At one point during their last poses at the library, when Erik was showing Raj how to work the camera so he could take some photos, Penny and Leonard began talking quietly.

"Okay, I kind of love this guy," Leonard said.

"I know. He's perfect for Amy. Smart, fun, sexy, nerdy. Totally what she needs in her life," Penny said. "Do you think they're in love? Do you think he's the one for her?"

"Maybe," said Leonard. "But what about Sheldon?"

"Well, it's hard to feel bad for Sheldon when I see how wonderful Erik is for Amy. And how great she is for him," replied Penny. "I love Sheldon, but I think he needs to move on." She gave Leonard a look. "And I think he could use his friends to help him."

"Well, we've tried, and you know how that usually goes," Leonard shrugged. "I suppose I could try again. I mean, I usually do, right."

Penny smiled and kissed him softly.

By the time the Mustang pulled back in front of their apartment, Penny and Leonard were exhausted.

"Okay, so give me two weeks to go through these, clean them up, and I'll give them to you on a flash drive. Then you can print whatever you want," Erik called from the car. "And when you're interviewing photographers for the wedding, make sure they give you full rights to the photos, a disc or a drive. You want control over the prints."

Penny and Leonard looked at each other, having the same thought at the same time.

"Can you be our photographer?" Leonard asked.

"Really?" Erik said, his eyes wide. "I've only ever done, like one wedding. That's kinda huge."

"And you're kinda amazing," Penny said.

"Okay," Erik smiled, turning to Raj. "Then I have a couple of months to prep my assistant."

Raj grinned broadly.

"And Leonard, Howard, Raj, and I are meeting at the park near my apartment tomorrow to do a bit of training before the baseball league starts next week. Want to join us?" Erik asked.

"Okay."

"Oh, I'm definitely coming too. This will be very entertaining," said Penny.

"Alright, see ya," Erik drove away to drop off Raj and pick up Honeybee from her day with Cinnamon.

As Penny and Leonard walked up the stairs, carrying their outfits, Penny stopped, pulled him to her, and kissed him deeply.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you too."

"And I can't wait to see Erik's face when he realizes what he's gotten himself into with you guys."

"Hey, we can play baseball, easy," Leonard began, but stopped. "No, you're right. Tomorrow will be embarrassing."

Penny and Leonard laughed as they continued up to the fourth floor.

 _ **Author's Note: Next time, baseball happens, much to the amusement of Amy, Penny, and Bernadette, and Sheldon gets some visitors and is thrust into an uncomfortable social situation. Thank you for reading!**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

 **The Father Figure Discovery**

Howard and Bernadette arrived to the park first for baseball practice and began setting up the picnic blanket. Bernadette had been trying several of Debbie's recipes, much to Howard's great joy, and actually discovered a love for cooking. She looked forward throughout the week to putting together a big Sunday meal; the activity was rather calming considering the stress her job often provided.

"Howie," she said, arranging the food buffet style on a nearby picnic table. "I know you like Erik, and I'm really glad you made a new friend, but I'm not so sure about you playing baseball."

"I'm gonna be alright," Howard answered, helping his wife. "I'm ready to try something new. So much has happened this year, with mom dying and suddenly having a brother. And now the house. Might as well add trying a sport to the list."

Bernadette smiled at Howard as he walked around the table and wrapped his arms around her.

"Thank you for being so wonderful, Bernie," he said, kissing her and snuggling into her neck. "I love you."

"Hey lovebirds," came Penny's voice from across the park. She carried a store-bought pie, Leonard walking beside her.

"Okay, so I'm thinking maybe we got in over our heads," Leonard said, sitting down and looking a little worried.

"Erik said no talent required," Howard said.

"Yeah, but he probably thought we could at least throw a ball over three feet and catch it too," Leonard responded, still sounding concerned.

"Oh my God, look how adorable they are?" said Penny, pointing down the park path.

The group turned to see Erik, Amy, and Raj walking toward them, both Honeybee and Cinnamon leashed. Erik wore sweats and a baseball jersey, and Amy wore jean shorts, a blouse, topped with a Seattle Mariners jersey instead of her usual cardigan.

"Wow, looks like Erik got Amy out of her cardigan," said Penny.

"I think he's probably got her out of a lot more than that," giggled Bernadette.

Both Erik and Raj carried large athletic bags, and when they arrived at the table, began to remove bats, baseballs, and gloves.

"Wow, the food looks great," said Erik. "Howard tells me you're a great cook, Bernadette. I guess we'll calorie up and then get started. Justin borrowed some supplies from the league for us to use."

During the meal, the group talked and laughed. Finally, Howard turned to Erik, "So, what are the rules?"

Erik cocked an eyebrow. "Um, well, so there are four bases, first, second, third, and home plate. Arranged in a diamond. One team is on offence and the other on defense. Defense takes the field and…really, the rules to baseball? Didn't you ever watch with your dad or grandpa or anyone?"

"Yeah, that would be a no," said Howard.

"We don't play baseball in India," replied Raj.

Leonard just sat there laughing.

"And I thought that YouTube with the Mars Rover was just a clever first pitch gone wrong. Now I know you had something to hide," Erik said jokingly.

Bernadette saw Howard scowl in Amy's direction. Amy just smiled and said, "Well, why don't we start with a basic game of catch."

Over the next hour, Erik showed everyone how to throw and catch the ball, pairing them off and starting with them only two feet apart and moving back. Bernadette, paired with Raj, actually noticed him getting better and her as well. Erik appeared patient and moved the group on to hitting, pitching directly to them. The guys struggled.

"Okay, so pitching and hitting is all about angles, and you guys are all math geniuses, right? So watch how it leaves the pitchers hands, think about how fast it's going, and calculate when and how you should swing," Erik said.

The explanation seemed to work, because the guys actually started hitting the ball. Bernadette beamed when she watched Howard hit the ball with load crack, sending it way into the trees.

"Remember, during the game next week, they won't be pitching directly to you," Erik warned. "They want you to miss."

"Okay, enough if this," Bernadette said, feeling her competitive spirit rise. "Let's play a game. Five innings. Boys versus girls."

"But there are more guys," Leonard said.

"I'll be pitcher for both teams," Erik volunteered.

"Remember, we don't want any favoritism just because we're girls and you're sleeping with a member of the team," snapped Bernadette. "We'll win fair and square."

Amy and Erik, who were standing side-by-side, both shared a glance and blushed. Bernadette realized what she said and mouthed 'I'm sorry.' The three men hadn't seemed to notice since they were all huddled up. She watched Erik smile and whisper something to Amy, who giggled and kissed him roughly before running over to Penny and Bernadette to strategize. Erik threw down some paper plates as the bases, counting out the distance, and the game began.

The game went well, with both teams hitting and missing, catching and dropping the ball, and running, only occasionally in the wrong direction. Penny proved to be the best player, although the men showed improvement and a deeply motivated interest in doing better. At one point, Amy hit the ball way into the distance, causing Raj to run far, allowing her to make it all the way to third base. Erik left the pitcher's mound and walked over to his girlfriend, grabbing her around the waist, pulling her to him, talking softly into her ear, making her laugh hysterically into his neck before kissing him passionately.

"Hey, let's play ball," Bernadette shouted from home plate, swinging her bat around. Erik and Amy broke their embrace and Amy glared at Bernadette before returning to kiss the pitcher. Bernadette stopped swinging and smiled.

After five innings, the girls lead by two runs, but everyone had scored at least one. As they cleaned up, the group talked excitedly, the men more happy than terrified about next week's whole team practice and game.

"I tell you Bernie, this is gonna be awesome," Howard said as they loaded up their car.

Bernadette smiled, feeling much better. At least Howard wouldn't totally humiliate himself. And he was excited about playing a sport.

"Hey, I won," Bernadette said, winking at her husband. "What's my prize?"

"Hmmm…why don't we get home quick, and I'll show you," he kissed his wife before getting in the car.

Tuesday morning, Sheldon found his mind working on overload. He'd filled every dry erase board in his office. Early that morning, some new ways of looking at dark matter occurred to him, and his brain wouldn't stop churning. He worked frantically, leaving his office only to steal empty boards from his colleagues. Going through several Expo markers, his fingers were covered in ink. About 11 a.m., he stood back to look at his work. Something was missing. He stood and stared at the numbers and connections and words for a long time, his mind trying to piece everything together. An hour passed before he was drawn out of himself by a gentle knock on the door. He turned to see the last three people on earth he expected to at that moment.

"Dr. Cooper," said Dr. Glenn McCarthy, stepping just in to the doorway of the office, extending his hand. "What a pleasure to meet you in person rather than via Skype or e-mail."

Sheldon shook his hand and looked to Yoshi and Lillian standing behind the geologist.

"Hey man, awesome to meet you," Yoshi said, shaking Sheldon's hand vigorously. Lillian followed with a firm shake.

While Glenn's attire suggested a man of humble tastes, mere khakis and a polo shirt, Yoshi's was the exact opposite. He wore skinny jeans, stopping at the ankles just above bright red Converse, a plaid shirt and bow tie, complete with a knee length black jacket. He looked like a fashion crossover between the Tenth and Eleventh Doctors. His hair, all black again, was spiked in many directions. Lillian was more subtle, wearing a bright summer dress, her long dark hair pulled up. All three seemed excited to meet Sheldon.

"Hope we didn't come at a bad time," Glenn said, entering the office and looking at Sheldon's work. "Dark matter?"

"Yes, just some new thoughts I had this morning at 3:47 a.m.," Sheldon answered, again not comprehending how he was talking to these people in person. His brain was in a completely different universe at the moment. He tried to sound casual. "So, what brings you here?"

"I think I mentioned in one of our correspondences about the Ring of Fire Symposium happening at UCLA this week. I'm presenting as one of two keynotes, and both Yoshi and Lil are doing paper talks," Glenn explained.

Sheldon remembered this being touched upon in one of the e-mails Glenn sent him with information the physicist requested about Mt. St. Helens.

"Wow, this shit is amazing. You are truly a genius," said Yoshi, as he and Lillian looked at Sheldon's work.

"Would you like a tour of the university?" Sheldon asked suddenly, feeling relieved to have an excuse to walk away from his work. Coming back later with a fresh perspective might be helpful.

"Great, but first we would like to invite you to dinner this evening, just somewhere nearby so you don't have to go into the city. Our hotel is in the middle of downtown, which I know is a mess. We were planning on visiting the Huntington Library than having dinner with you. Our treat. We've so enjoyed getting to know you these past few weeks," said Glenn. "We can meet you after you get off work. Just call us. Any suggestions?

Sheldon didn't know what to say. Glenn left no room for a no response.

"Um, how about The Cheesecake Factory?" Sheldon offered.

"Ohhh… I've eaten at the one in Seattle. Great desserts. I'm in," said Lillian.

"Perfect. Now how about that tour," Glenn smiled at Sheldon, making the younger man feel slightly more comfortable.

Leonard, Raj, and Howard sat at their table at the cafeteria, discussing the previous evening's GTA game, when they noticed Sheldon walk in. Leonard was shocked, because since the fight with Howard and Raj, Sheldon never showed his face outside his office. Now here he stood, several yards away, with an older man and two twentysomethings, one fully embracing both the punk and hipster movements.

"It looks like he's showing those people around," said Raj.

"I've never seen them before in my life," said Howard.

"Holy marcasite, is that Dr. Glenn McCarthy?" came a voice near the men. They looked up to see Bert from the geology department standing near their table, staring in Sheldon's direction in awe.

"Who's Dr. Glenn McCarthy?" asked Leonard.

"Only one of the greatest volcanologists in the world," Bert replied, still staring in admiration. "Doctoral dissertation on the Italian volcanos, particularly Etna. Pioneering work dealing with the Yellowstone super volcano. Currently working in the Cascade Range, most likely until he retires. Author of several books, all very accessible for the geological novice. Decorated. Award-winning. Basically, a literal rock god."

"What is he doing here?" said another geologist, joining Bert. "And what is he doing with Dr. Cooper?"

"Oh, remember he's keynoting the Ring of Fire Symposium," Bert said, excitedly. "Let's go introduce ourselves."

The two geologists rushed over, interrupting whatever Sheldon had been saying to his party. The physicist stepped aside, allowing the men to talk with Dr. McCarthy, who introduced them to the younger members of the group. Leonard watched as the younger people drifted toward Sheldon, the woman whispering in Sheldon's ear, causing him to laugh. A genuine Sheldon laugh. The spikey-haired guy even placed his hand on Sheldon's arm, apparently sharing some inside joke, and Leonard noticed no flinching on Sheldon's part. What was going on?

"Okay, this is just weird," Leonard finally voiced. "Who are they and why is Sheldon hanging out with people in a field he reviles?"

Suddenly, Sheldon glanced up and locked eyes with the table. He quickly looked away and led the younger people out of the cafeteria, Dr. McCarthy joining moments later.

A memory came back to Leonard. He told the others about Sheldon's e-mail from the USGS.

"Well, it looks like he's gone further than just online harassment and intellectual banter," said Howard. Finally, he shrugged. "Probably just gaining allies in his master plan to take over the world."

Leonard shrugged too and continued eating. He planned to begin conversing with Sheldon again during their drives, trying to reboot their friendship, as Penny suggested. This might be a good starting point.

Sheldon arrived at The Cheesecake Factory a little after 6:00 that evening, finding Glenn, Yoshi, and Lillian already seated. He'd considered not calling them and just heading home, but he didn't want to be rude. He genuinely found these people interesting. Still, he felt uncomfortable with the whole situation.

Sheldon found a seat next to Yoshi, across from Glenn, and they immediately launched into a conversation about the work they saw in Sheldon's office and how great the university was. He politely asked about their visit to the Library. Their orders were taken, and Sheldon felt more and more at ease.

"Ohhh, I almost forgot, I have something for you," Lillian said, pulling a comic book out of her bag. She handed it to Sheldon. "The first time we IMed, you made fun of my Sasquatch picture, but I wanted you to see where it came from. You can keep it."

Sheldon looked down at the comic to see the title "Sally the Sasquatch." He noticed Lillian Fox as both author and illustrator. He quickly flipped through the book, seeing the adventures of Sally unfold around the forest, the drawings a mix of realism and cartoon.

"We sell them in the gift shops," Lillian explained. "They help educate the younger visitors on conservation and preserving the growing life in the blast zone. And we found a local publisher to print for free, so all proceeds go to cancer research."

Sheldon looked at Glenn. "But Sally is your wife's name." He wondered why Glenn wasn't offended by a large fictitious ape being named for his wife.

Glenn laughed. "Yes, my wife absolutely loves this. She is a breast cancer survivor, cancer-free for five years now."

"Oh," said Sheldon, again at a moment when he didn't know how to respond. The table fell into silence, and Sheldon finally looked up at Lillian. "Your drawings are very good."

"Thank you so much," she gave him a delighted smile. "It's been a hobby of mine for years. I used to draw unicorns all over my notebooks when I was a kid."

"Um, you still do," Yoshi said laughing.

Their food came and went, all the while the four continued to talk. Sheldon actually found himself enjoying the conversation. They talked about everything: Glenn's travels, Lillian's experiences growing up on a reservation, Yoshi's current obsession with Nirvana, and Sheldon's journey watching _Star Trek_ in chronological order.

"Mad respect, man," said Yoshi, after they placed their dessert orders. "I just skip to _Voyager_ to see Seven of Nine."

"And I don't mind since I get to look at Paris and Chakotay," Lillian laughed.

The desserts arrived, and suddenly Lillian was aflutter.

"Oh, yeah, Sheldon, so we wanted to set you up with someone," she said. "Her name is Chloe, and she is a grad student in our class, but closer to your age and thinking about transferring to a university in Southern California and…"

"Yes, that's great Lil, but I was hoping to speak with Sheldon alone for a couple of minutes," Glenn said, giving both students a look. "Why don't you take your desserts over to the bar, and pair them with a nice glass of wine. My treat. The doctors need to talk."

"Really, Glenn? The doctors need to talk?" Yoshi mocked, standing and grabbing his and Lillian's cheesecake slices. "Two more years, and I'll be a part of the academic snobbery."

Sheldon watched them walk away, immediately feeling uncomfortable. He turned back to Glenn, who suddenly looked very serious.

"Sheldon, I wanted to speak to you alone because something occurred to me the first time we talked over Skype," Glenn began. "You mentioned your father dying when you were a child. Well, I had a similar experience. My father passed when I was eight. Heart attack. Very sudden."

"I'm sorry," said Sheldon, uncertain where this was going.

"Well, my mom's brother, my Uncle Ray, really stepped up, helping out when he could, taking me places, teaching me how to play basketball and later, how to shave. The usual guy stuff. And when he married, I became more of an older brother than a cousin to his children," Glen reminisced. "He died about seven years ago, when Sally was going through her treatments. I was devastated, but still so grateful to have had him in my life."

Sheldon still didn't know where Glenn was going with this, but he found the man's steady, gentle voice kept him fully engaged.

"Looking at your vita, I see you had to grow up very fast, and without someone to support you, that can be hard," Glenn said. "I'm very good at reading people, Sheldon. I wouldn't have gotten so far in this field if I couldn't, especially since people call me the geologist for the everyman. And when I listened to you that day, and heard about you from Lil and Yoshi, I read a man who is lost and can use someone like my Uncle Ray. Almost losing the person you love more than anything makes you reconsider everything, and I want to pay it forward. Now, you can tell me to shut up, and I can call the kids back over and we can continue talking about Yoshi's next hair color choice, or you can let me help you deal with what appears to be a very difficult time in your life. Whatever you want, Sheldon. I know I'm basically a complete stranger to you, but I feel compelled to help."

Glenn fell silent, and Sheldon sat shocked, just staring at the older man. The silence between them lasted over a minute, but Glenn remained seated, taking an occasional bite of his dessert, waiting for Sheldon to respond.

"I don't know what to say," Sheldon finally said.

"You can say whatever you want," Glenn answered.

Then Sheldon began talking. About everything. Words just kept coming out of him. He talked about his dad, his siblings, his mother, and grandparents. He talked about always feeling different than everyone else, and acting like he didn't care, but always hating not fitting in and being left out. He talked about his work and his frustrations and successes and hopes for winning the Noble Prize. He talked about his friends and Amy and anger and betrayal and confusion. He talked and talked, realizing he never talked to anyone like this.

Soon, Glenn wasn't just listening, but breaking into Sheldon's monologue, sharing stories of his family, connecting with Sheldon's frustrations and successes with his work, the comings and goings of different people in his life. Sheldon discovered Glenn remained deeply devoted to his field throughout his life, taking risks, moving around, often pushing people aside as he gained prominence in his field, not settling down until his forties when he met and fell in love with Sally. Sheldon connected with the devoutness to the work, the stress of the cutthroat world of academia, the conflict between personal relationships, social interactions, and goals. As he listened to and shared with Glenn, Sheldon felt a weight he didn't know existed being lifted off his chest.

Awhile into their conversation, Yoshi and Lillian approached the table.

"So, um, you guys have been talking for like two hours, so Lil and I are gonna head to that bar across the street to play some billiards. Meet you guys there?" said Yoshi.

Glenn nodded. About 10 p.m., The Cheesecake Factory was closing, so the two men left, Sheldon walking towards the bus stop.

"We'll swing you by home, Sheldon. Our rental seats four," Glenn said. "Let's go get Lil and Yoshi."

Entering the bar, they quickly found the couple, who wouldn't leave until they all played. The game turned into a best of seven, and Sheldon found he actually enjoyed pool. The strategy and figuring out the angles appealed to him. Perhaps he'd get a table to put in Leonard's old bedroom once his roommate moved out.

It was half past midnight when Sheldon finally unlocked his apartment door, immediately finding Penny and Leonard standing in the living room, looking panicked.

"Oh my God, Sheldon, where have you been? We've been so worried," Penny said, looking genuinely concerned.

"Yeah, we called just about everyone. Even Kripke. You just disappeared after work. Was your phone off?" Leonard added.

Sheldon pulled his phone out of his pocket. He'd had it on silent from the morning when he was working and noticed several missed calls and text messages, including one from Amy.

"I was having dinner with some friends," Sheldon answered, putting his messenger bag on his desk chair. He paused, studying Penny and Leonard, who now looked more angry than frightened. "I'm…I'm sorry I didn't contact you."

"Well, then we're going to bed," said Leonard, a bit flustered. They opened the door to head to Penny's. "Goodnight."

"Wait," said Sheldon. The couple turned to look at him. "Thank you for caring about me."

Not waiting to see or hear a reaction, he quickly turned and headed to his bedroom. He looked at his messages, responding to Raj and Howard, telling them he as okay, nothing to worry about. He marveled that even though they were not speaking, the two men still seemed concerned for him. He finally got to Amy's text message.

 _Where are you? Are you okay?_

Sheldon replied: _Just had dinner with some friends. Forgot to check my phone. I'm sorry to worry everyone. Would you please have lunch with me in the cafeteria at 1 p.m. this Friday?_

Amy suddenly sat up from her restless sleep to the sound of her phone notification. She saw Sheldon's response, letting out a deep breathe, relieved he was okay. When Penny called her about 11 p.m. to ask if she'd seen Sheldon, many thoughts ran through her head. Had he run away on another train adventure? Or was he lying in a ditch somewhere? She still cared deeply about Sheldon, and she paced around her apartment before lying down in bed, not knowing what to do. After all, he was a grown man.

Lunch Friday? She did miss him, their conversations, their connection. She'd even expressed her want to be friends with Sheldon to Erik, who didn't seem to mind, who wanted to meet Sheldon too, set the record straight. Yet, she didn't respond to Sheldon right then and there. She suddenly felt a deep relief overtake her, and instead she snuggled back down into bed, finally slipping into a more relaxed sleep.

"So, what are you gonna do?" Erik asked Amy the next afternoon when they entered the frozen yogurt shop for a treat.

"Well, I plan on expressing interest in being friends. Then plan to have him meet you. Then go from there," Amy answered, piling pineapple on her vanilla frozen yogurt.

Erik grinned broadly at her choice, and then grew excited. "Your little make shift Dole Whip reminds me that I bought something for you this morning. Saw it in a giftshop in Downtown Disney. Nothing big, but when we get back home I'll grab it for you."

The couple sat down and began eating. Amy recalled her times with Sheldon and how he often became jealous when she gave her attention to other men, a factor that led to him originally asking her to be his girlfriend. Of course, she often felt puzzled by this jealousy, since he always seemed to keep her at arm's length, yet seemed so possessive. Amy remembered his jealousy as something attractive, confusing, and infuriating. But is Erik a jealous type?

"Would you be jealous if Sheldon and I became friends again?" Amy asked point blank.

Erik looked up and raised his eyebrow. "Should I be concerned?"

"No," said Amy quickly. "It's just that we were once together. I don't know."

"Listen, Amy, I know Sheldon was a big part of your life, and it sounds like you guys were great friends. A lot in common. And I want to meet him too. Maybe be friends. Your happiness is important to me," Erik replied.

"And yours to me," Amy answered. "I just want to know how you feel."

"Well, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a little worried. You were with the guy for five years," Erik began. "But I trust you. With all my heart. And remember, Aurora was in a very male dominated profession, around guys all the time. I guess I just trust that my woman will come back to me, you know, for all that awesome lovin'."

Amy smiled at Erik and blushed, just thinking about that "lovin'." They continued to talk about their days, making plans to see the Sergio Leone film festival Sunday afternoon. When returning to their building, Erik rushed into his apartment to his work bag and pulled out a small jewelry box. He handed it to Amy.

"Just thought this would be perfect for you," he said, smiling.

Amy opened the box to find a gold hairclip in the shape of a pineapple. She put a hand over her mouth, grinning, a tear in her eye.

"This is beautiful," she said. "Just perfect."

"Like that first kiss," he said, pulling her to him. "And the many more to come."

Time disappeared as they held tight to each other in the entryway, their kiss beginning sweet and simple before turning into one of passion. When Amy parted from Erik several minutes later, her mind deliciously fuzzy, she felt a giddiness overtake her. She sat at her desk, trying to read a journal article by a colleague but couldn't get past the abstract. She sat down at her harp but her fingers kept hitting the wrong notes. Finally, she just lay on her sofa, staring at the ceiling, her mind entrenched in the past few weeks with Erik. Sharing with her, kissing her, holding her, supporting her, pleasuring her, thinking of her, trusting her. A deep wave of emotion overtook her, and she found herself crying softly, but not out of sadness. She was definitely in love.

Sheldon entered the cafeteria Friday afternoon and immediately spotted Amy, sitting at a two-person table against the wall. She was deeply engrossed in a hardbound book, a barely touched salad beside her. As he walked slowly toward her, he saw the title: _The Player of Games_ by Iain M. Banks. She was dressed like usual, but her skin seemed more tan, like she'd been spending more time in the sun. Sheldon would need to remind her to use sunscreen and apply aloe to avoid any unpleasant burns and peels. Now standing right in front of her, he noticed a gold pineapple clip in her hair, something quite different, but fitting the summer day.

He cleared his throat, startling her from her reading. "Hello Amy."

Amy looked up at him, smiling broadly, her green eyes sparkling. Sheldon suddenly felt very nervous.

"Hello Sheldon," she said in her melodious voice.

Okay, you can do this, Sheldon thought. This is the first step. He sat down across from Amy.

 _ **Author's Note: Next time… Amy and Sheldon talk, Erik gets a sexy surprise, and the guys play their first baseball game. As always, I deeply appreciate your readership.**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

 **The Home Plate Agreement**

As Sheldon sat down across from her, Amy studied her ex-boyfriend. She hadn't seen him in a couple of weeks, yet he looked no different. Same hair, same piercing blue eyes, which were staring at her intently, same superhero shirt (Hawkman, maybe; she couldn't remember the different logos). She wasn't sure what she was expecting. She put a clean napkin in the novel to mark her spot, noticing as she glanced at the table Sheldon's fingers covered in ink.

"Working a lot?" she asked, indicating his hands.

"Oh yes, Amy, some wonderful new ideas came to me earlier this week," he answered, actually smiling at her.

"Great," she said. "I'm glad you wanted to meet. I've missed you."

"I've…I've missed you too," he said quietly, shifting his gaze to his hands.

Amy suddenly felt the urge to get everything out there on the table.

"Okay, so let's get the unpleasantness out of the way, shall we?" she said in a very businesslike way.

"Yes, let's," said Sheldon, sitting up straight and looking directly at her.

Then there was silence between them. Why hadn't she thought out what she was going to say to him? How could she articulate to him that she wanted to be friends? How could she tell him about her shifting feelings? Why couldn't he be the one to start talking?

Like always, Amy led the way.

"I'm sorry about the way things ended with us, Sheldon," Amy began. "I know I must have hurt your feelings. Believe me, I had no idea things were going to happen the way they did these past two months. This is really unprecedented for me. You know, I'm used to just being in the background, and now suddenly everything changed. I, well, I…" She faltered, then found her words. "I don't know what else to say except I know we both needed to move on. Our relationship was toxic, me trying to manipulate you into uncomfortable situations. You not interested in me as more than a mere companion. I see this now, because, as you know, hindsight is twenty-twenty. But I really, truly didn't want to hurt you."

Amy stopped talking. Sheldon kept his gaze on her. Silence happened.

Please say something, thought Amy.

"Did you feel like you were in the background when you were my girlfriend?" asked Sheldon.

Amy sat staring at him. She hadn't planned out her choice of words; they just seemed to come out. She nodded slightly. It was the truth, after all.

"I should have returned your e-mail," he said suddenly. "I didn't respond to your e-mail for over three weeks. I should have. I wrote responses, but I didn't send them. I didn't know what to do. I let you drift away from me. I allowed that to happen. And I didn't know what to do most of the time when you were my girlfriend. I was not a good boyfriend. I see that now because, like you say, hindsight is twenty-twenty."

Amy hadn't thought about the e-mail she sent in the first week of their time out for a long while, the e-mail Erik had suggested the first time they went out for frozen yogurt. During those weeks, she'd gotten to know Erik; they'd gone for walks, had meals together, talked and laughed for hours. If Sheldon had e-mailed her, would she be back with him?

Sheldon surprised Amy by continuing to talk. "I disagree with you in thinking I only wanted you as a mere companion. You are far better than my other friends. Why do you think that?"

"Because that's all I ever felt from you. I was always the one who demanded things like holding hands and talking about feelings and kissing. Honestly Sheldon, I started to feel a little pathetic," Amy said, wondering where this conversation was going. She was not in the mood for a fight. And a fight with Sheldon always exhausted her.

"I agree with you there. I know I held back. I know I take a long time to adjust. We had a solid intellectual intimacy, but we failed to establish deep emotional and physical intimacy over the past five years. All three are important for a romantic relationship," Sheldon said, matter-of-factly.

Where the hell did that come from? Amy stared a Sheldon, knowing she had a shocked expression on her.

"Amy," said Sheldon quietly. "Did I make you happy?"

"Yes, Sheldon," Amy answered. "But I wanted more, a romance. And you didn't, or at least that's how I read you. I think we should have always stayed just friends. A relationship of the mind. And I'm sorry I pushed you when you weren't ready or didn't want to in the first place."

Sheldon opened his mouth to speak, but stopped. They sat in silence. Finally, Sheldon said quietly, "Does Erik make you happy?"

"Yes," said Amy quietly.

"Have you established intellectual, emotional, and physical intimacy?" Sheldon continued.

Amy hesitated. How could she tell Sheldon she'd built more with Erik romantically in two months than they ever had in five years? Goodness, how had that happened anyway?

She looked up at Sheldon, and they locked eyes. She really did want to keep him in her life. She needed to tell the truth, as painful as it might be to say to him.

"Yes," she said again, barely audible.

The next question came out in a whisper. "Are you in love with him?"

Amy looked down at the book, her finger tracing the lettering. She closed her eyes for a moment, seeing Erik's smiling face. Thinking about how complete and joyful he made her feel, how loved and cherished, Amy opened her eyes to meet Sheldon's.

"Yes," she said.

Amy noticed Sheldon's face fall slightly. She couldn't imagine what he was thinking. How would she feel if things were the other way around? She never worried about Sheldon's eye roaming; it barely roamed toward her. And she never thought she could fall in love, and be loved, this way. Everything now seemed so complex, and she wished she had never agreed to this lunch.

"Food," said Sheldon, finally breaking what had become the most awkward silence either had experienced together. "I need to go get my lunch. I'll return in a moment."

Sheldon got up to head to the kitchen, and Amy found herself wishing he'd pull a Sheldon and not come back. But he did several minutes later with a sandwich and a small salad.

"Amy, I want to be friends with you. I've grown accustomed to having you in my life, and there is a hole in my hea…routine since we parted," Sheldon said. "Can we have a relationship, or I suppose, a friendship reboot?"

Amy smiled. Yes, let's just move on, please.

"Of course," she said.

"Wonderful," Sheldon said, bending down to reach into his messenger bag.

"I swear to God, Sheldon, if you pull out a Friendship Agreement for me to sign, I will never, ever speak to you again," Amy said.

Sheldon glanced up, setting a single sheet flyer on the table. "No, this is a flyer for a lecture this weekend on bioengineering. Sunday afternoon. You can pick me up at 1:00, and we can…"

"Sheldon, I'm busy Sunday afternoon. We're going to the Sergio Leone film festival downtown," Amy said, taking a bite of her salad. "You remember how I love westerns. I haven't seen _Fistful of Dollars_ in years."

"Westerns?" Sheldon said.

Amy would have rolled her eyes in spectacular fashion, but she was trying to rebuild their friendship. Still, how could he forget, unless he paid no attention to begin with? Seriously, he never forgot anything. While Amy felt sad and guilty for how things ended with Sheldon, she certainly did not feel she made the wrong decision, especially now, sitting across from him, having experienced what a romance could be like.

Silence fell again. Amy's brain searched for something to say. Of course, Sheldon likes to talk about Sheldon.

"So, tell me about these great ideas you've had this week," Amy said.

Sheldon looked excited and launched into an explanation on his newest reasoning about dark matter. As Amy listened in awe, she couldn't help but think that maybe Sheldon was right all these years about her being a distraction. His new thinking, while still in the early stages, could be revolutionary.

"And what about these friends that kept you out late and frightened Penny and Leonard into calling everyone?" Amy asked.

Sheldon told Amy about connecting with some geologists from Washington online and finally meeting them when they came down for a conference. The name Dr. Glenn McCarthy rang a bell.

"Wow, I have one of his books, the one about Yellowstone. He's fantastic," said Amy. "I'm impressed, Sheldon. Letting go of prejudices."

Sheldon scoffed. "Geology is still a waste of time when compared to the grandness of physics and the inner workings of the universe."

Amy smiled at Sheldon and shook her head. "Of course, of course."

"I didn't know you liked to read science fiction," Sheldon said, indicating the book. "His work has been recommended to me many times on Amazon."

Amy glanced down at the novel and smiled. "Well, I didn't know I liked it, but it's the second Banks book I've read in the last month. I grabbed _Look to Windward_ off Erik's shelf one morning while he was still asleep and had a difficult time putting it down. He's one of Erik's favorite authors. They're very thoughtful, both scientifically and philosophically. You should try one."

Looking back up to Sheldon, she saw his face fallen once again. She realized she mentioned Erik in a rather nonchalant way. Well, if he was going to be her friend, he would need to get used to that. Erik was not going away anytime soon.

"I want you to meet Erik," said Amy. "Come to the baseball game tomorrow with Penny and Leonard. It's important to me that you meet him, especially if we are going to be friends."

"Okay," Sheldon agreed quietly.

His lack of argument surprised Amy. This will be a very interesting weekend, she thought. Glancing down at her phone, she noticed it was a little after two.

"Sheldon, I need to get back to my students and the lab. We're getting things together for the San Francisco conference next week. I'm presenting, and for most of the students I'm taking, this will be their first academic conference," explained Amy.

"Can we make plans after you come back for a regular lunch date…time?" Sheldon asked.

"Of course. But I will see you tomorrow, right?" Amy answered, choosing to ignore his slip up.

"Yes," Sheldon said as they both stood up.

He extended his hand and she grabbed it, giving it a firm shake, smiling up at him. As she went to pull her hand away, she felt his grip tighten and saw his eyes suddenly sad. He held her hand for several seconds before letting go, grabbing his bag, and turning away. Amy felt bewildered by his actions. Then something she had wanted to say to him occurred to her.

"Sheldon," she called, causing him to stop and turn around. "Please make up with Howard and Raj. Leonard and Penny need everyone together to support them in the next couple of months with the wedding. Don't let us breaking up ruin all your relationships."

Sheldon smiled sadly and nodded. "Okay, Amy." Then he was gone.

Amy gathered her things and began walking to the lab. She pulled out her phone to text Erik.

 _Sheldon coming to game tomorrow. Want you two to meet._

As Amy entered her lab, her phone pinged.

 _Okay. I'm ready._

 _Thank you,_ Amy replied.

 _Hey, you wanna come over this evening after baseball practice. We can order Chinese, start to watch a movie, then make out._

Amy laughed out loud at the text. They always seemed to be stopping movies in the middle, coming back to them later, if at all.

 _Sounds nice. Can I stay over tonight?_

Erik replied quickly. _Of course. In fact, you can come over any time you want. You have my spare key. Use it. But give me some time to shower first. I'm really gonna stink after practice. Swing by about 7:30?_

 _Okay._

Erik responded again quickly. _About coming in whenever. Just avoid Monday evenings between 9 and 10 p.m. That's when I practice my Kanye karaoke. In the nude. Not sure if I'm ready for you to see that side of me._

Amy giggled again before sitting down with her students to make the final travel plans for their departure on Tuesday.

As Sheldon walked back to his office, the conversation with Amy ran over and over through his mind, several sound bites continually coming to the surface. Just being in the background? Grabbing a book off of Erik's shelf one morning while he was still asleep. His shelf? Morning? Asleep? And how could he not know that she liked westerns? He knew somewhat, but realized he paid little attention to her likes and dislikes. He had a general understanding of her interests. To add to this, how could he go through an entire hour lunch with Amy and not ask about her work? They talked about him the whole time. His work, his new friends. He didn't even ask about the conference and what she was presenting. No wonder she felt like she was in the background.

Upon arriving at his office and sitting down at his desk, Sheldon pulled out his phone and opened the document Making Amy Happy, which featured his notes from his undercover karaoke adventure. He opened a different checklist from the one featuring Erik's actions and made a couple new notes:

 _Pay attention when Amy talks_

 _Make notes about Amy's interests_

 _Ask Amy about her work and life_

Seeing and talking to Amy again awakened in him a sense of loss at what could've been. But they were friends now, and he was happy for this development. What he wanted throughout their time together, without all the complications of emotions and coitus. Still, he felt sad and confused. He still couldn't figure out what he wanted, what would make him happy. He only knew he wasn't. Turning back to his boards filled with notes, he forced his brain to shift to physics.

Before heading down to Erik's that evening, Amy changed into pajama bottoms (which she purchased after wearing Erik's; couldn't beat the comfort) and a plain black t-shirt. Underneath, she put on the silky hot pink bra she purchased with a matching pair of panties, remembering Bernadette's words about intent. She definitely had some intentions this evening. Like the first intimate moment they shared, Amy got so wrapped up in the overwhelming feeling, she felt she left Erik out. Not tonight. She couldn't wait to get her hands on that man, get him hot and bothered. She put on a pair of flip flops, grabbed the menu to her favorite Chinese place, and headed to Erik's.

Knocking on the door, nobody answered except the barking Honeybee. He must still be in the shower, Amy thought, because she could hear the sounds of a televised baseball game through the door. She used his key, slipped into the apartment, and closed the door.

She could hear the shower running, the door cracked a bit. She walked over to the bathroom, very aware a naked Erik stood only a couple feet away.

"Erik, I'm here," said Amy.

"Hey, what's the score?" he shouted.

Amy glanced at the TV. "Um, 2-0."

"Still? Damn it, they didn't get that run?!" he exclaimed. "Be out in a moment."

Amy glanced at his desk chair, which had a white and blue baseball jersey draped over it, with the team name Jedi Knights. Erik's last name was stitched over the number 9. She smiled and called to Erik, "So your team is the Jedi Knights? I bet Howard, Raj, and Leonard love it."

"Oh yeah," Erik called over the sound of the water. "I told Justin they were fans. Justin's boyfriend Donovan, who's now kinda the manager and coach of the team, likes _Star Wars_ too, so we got the name approved by the league. And Justin used the hat shop embroidery machine to put on the names. Just don't tell Disney."

Amy slightly leaned into the bathroom, not catching a glimpse of anything. Suddenly, as if knowing she was spying, Erik leaned his face outside of the shower curtain.

"Hey, wanna come in. I promise I don't smell like ass anymore. More like…" he paused, disappearing for a moment, then coming back to look at her, holding up a bottle as if on an infomercial. "Swagger, from Old Spice."

Amy giggled and retreated to the living room, already getting turned on. How did he do that by just smiling at her? She sat down on the couch, joined quickly by Honeybee, and Amy half watched the game. Erik finally emerged a couple minutes later, and she turned to see him with just a towel wrapped around his waist, his hair wet, some water drops running down his chest. And he smelled amazing. Swagger indeed. Hoo.

Erik went straight to his room, leaving the door open a crack. She heard him rummaging through drawers. Okay, let's go, thought Amy, standing up slowly and walking towards the door. Erik stood in the middle of the room in boxers, drying off his hair with the towel. Be bold, be bold. He liked that before.

Amy walked up to Erik, grabbed the towel, and threw it aside. She wrapped her arms around him, and standing on her tiptoes, kissed him sweetly. He pulled her into him, deepening their kiss, his hand slipping up under her shirt. His hands felt the back of her bra, and he pulled back to look her in the face.

"Damn, Amy," he said, his voice already low and hungry. "Do you always have some new sexy thing to tantalize me?"

"You don't like it?" asked Amy, a fake pout on her face.

"I love it," he replied. "I just feel like you're trying to turn me into a horny, slobbering mess."

"Do you have a problem with that?" Amy answered, her hands roaming up and down his naked back and finally landing on his butt, squeezing both cheeks.

Erik kissed her again, growling into her mouth, igniting Amy's body. He removed her shirt, standing back to look at her, then bending down to caress and kiss her breasts over the silky bra. Amy began to moan, burying her face in his clean, wet hair. He smelled delicious. She slid a hand down the front of his body, finally landing on his growing erection. She grasped it firmly and ran her hand up and down, causing him to stop his work on her chest and stumble into her.

"God, Amy," he said, returning to her mouth, his fingers still teasing her nipples.

Amy began to feel her passion building, her knees weakening. Why were they still standing? And feeling Erik harden and reach his full length in a matter of seconds under her touch made her wet quickly. His fingers left her breasts and moved to the waist band of her pajama bottoms, pulling them down. She stepped out of them, not taking her hands or lips off him. Both began sinking to the floor, and soon they were lying side by side, their bodies pressed together, Amy's hand stroking him, running her finger along the main vein, which throbbed under her touch. Erik's hand wondered to her panties, playing with the band for a moment before dipping in to caress her most sensitive area. She took his boldness as permission to bring her hand under his boxers, grabbing him, making him gasp, and roll over, half on top of her, Amy pressed to the hard floor. She didn't care. He began to thrust into her hand.

"Amy," he whispered, his voice filled with want. God, it almost sent her over the edge. "Should we move to the bed?"

"No, don't wanna move. This is perfect," she mumbled. She felt coherent speech leaving her as he continued to stimulate her.

Amy began to stroke him in a more regular rhythm, enjoying the feeling of the soft skin over the very hard organ. She brushed her finger across the tip, and Erik removed his hand from her and rolled over on his back, appearing overwhelmed and near the edge, but not pushing Amy away.

"Seriously," he whispered breathlessly. "You're… going to…make me…"

"I want to, Erik," said Amy, leaning over him, keeping her hand on him, but moving down to kiss his chest. She glanced up at him, noticing his eyes closed, his lips in a smile, her name escaping them from time to time in between moans. God, she could get off just watching him. She continued to stroke him, sometimes stopping to run her fingers lightly up his member, feeling a wetness at the tip, before grabbing him and pumping again.

His eyes flew open. "Amy, you should remove your hand now."

Amy realized what was about to happen and leaned up to kiss him. "I want to feel you, Erik. It's okay." She put her lips on his.

Suddenly, he groaned deeply into her mouth, and she felt him release into her hand. Warm, wet, sticky. Definitely messy, but Amy felt more turned on than ever. She'd done that to him; she felt deeply satisfied.

Their kiss slowed as Erik regained control. She finally leaned back to look at him, smiling.

"Was that okay?" Amy asked quietly.

"Um, hell yes, babe," he gave her one of his bright smiles. "That was quite the hand job."

Hand job? Amy blushed, not knowing this had a specific name. She glanced around and noticed tissues on his nightstand. She disengaged herself from him, jumped up, and grabbed a couple tissues to wipe off her hand. Erik came up behind her quickly. He wrapped his arms around her, lifted her, and threw her onto the bed, jumping down beside her. He unsnapped her bra with ease, and began to suck on her nipples.

"Okay, your turn," he said quickly, returning to his work on her chest, his fingers finding her clitoris again.

Amy didn't realize how close she was to climaxing until it was upon her. His fingers were once again inside her wet vagina, his thumb working her sensitive nub, his mouth rotating between her nipples, nibbling at them. Her whole body was awash in pleasure; every time he brought her to this point was better and better, and knowing she'd just brought him to orgasm intensified her feeling. She continued to thrust onto his hand, involuntary moans intermingled with his name escaping her lips, until the final wave of pleasure subsided. He removed his hand and wrapped her in a hug, just holding her quietly.

"Amy, I don't think I can wait anymore," he said finally.

"I feel the same," said Amy. "I'm just, well, you know, nervous. But you make me feel so good, Erik. Amazing. I trust you. I want you."

"Well, now's not a good time," Erik laughed. "I'm spent. Thanks."

Amy met his eyes and giggled.

"Maybe we need to talk about things, like, um, you know, protection and all that," he said.

"Yeah, that would be important," Amy said.

There was silence then, followed by Erik shuffling around to look at her.

"So we just pleasure each other, you touching my penis, me your pussy, and we just sit here awkwardly when planning to have sex," Erik laughed.

Amy giggled too, more at his use of the word 'pussy' then what he actually said. She cleared her throat. "Well, I'm on birth control. Have been for years to regulate my period."

"And I've only been with one other person. She'd only been with me. Wore a condom every time. I have condoms. Bought them a couple weeks ago," he winked at Amy. "Extra large, of course."

Amy began giggling, with Erik joining her, and they lay there for a minute, in just their underwear, laughing at the comfortable nervousness between them.

"When?" Amy finally asked.

"Why don't we just let it happen naturally? Seems to work for us. No pressure. I'm horny, and you're seductive. Shouldn't be too much longer," he answered.

The couple got dressed, Amy casting the bra aside on the bed. Before leaving the room to order their dinner, Amy turned to Erik, looking up at those joyful hazel eyes.

"I love you, Erik Koster. You are kind and beautiful and talented and smart and sexy. And I love you," Amy said.

"And I love you, Amy Fowler. You are sweet and intelligent and gorgeous and funny and sexy beyond belief. And you have great boobs."

While Erik ordered dinner, Amy remembered the trip to San Francisco and Erik joining her. Sharing her hotel room for three nights. Her bed. Would she be losing her virginity soon, in the Bay Area? She felt her breathe leave her. No, no planning. Let it happen naturally. Glancing at the television, the baseball game still on, she saw Erik's team was winning. Tonight was a good night.

Penny sat between Sheldon and Bernadette, not believing she was watching her fiancé play in a baseball game, certainly not comprehending that their team was actually winning by one run in the sixth inning. And she was completely baffled that the last run that brought them to the lead was scored by none other than Leonard himself. Leonard looked like he was having a blast, and she was proud of him for trying something new.

Glancing over at Bernadette, who sat next to Amy, she found the two engaged in conversation about Amy's upcoming conference presentation. Boring. She looked up at Sheldon next to her, wearing a Yankees cap (where had he gotten that?), watching the game intently with a blank expression on his face.

"You should join the team, Sheldon," Penny said to her friend.

"Please, Penny," Sheldon scoffed. "Hitting a ball, running around in a diamond trying not to get tagged. Childish. And look how sweaty and dirty they're getting."

Yes, look at that, Penny smiled at Leonard. She always loved sports and seeing her fiancé actually participate turned her on.

She lowered her voice so the other two wouldn't hear. "Are you ready to meet Erik?"

The previous evening, Sheldon actually joined her and Leonard for dinner, engaging in conversation and telling them about rebooting his friendship with Amy. Penny was glad to see Leonard and Sheldon's friendship return to normal. And she hoped things would work out with him, Erik, and Amy. Penny just wanted everyone to move forward, like her and Leonard.

"I think I'm ready," said Sheldon, looking down at his hands on his knees. "I want to be friends with Amy, so I know this is an important step."

Penny rarely heard Sheldon speak this way. She placed her hand on his shoulder, squeezing it slightly. "It's going to be okay, sweetie. He's actually kind of wonderful, and you'll be friends in no time. It'll be really awkward at first, but that's life. I know you struggle in social situations, but both Leonard and I are here to support you. And Amy too. "

Sheldon only nodded.

When the game ended, the families and significant others joined the players on the field. The Jedi Knights won, five to four over the Bulldogs. Amy ran over to Erik, opening her arms to embrace him.

"Whoa, I'm kinda gross," he warned her.

"And I don't care. I'm so proud of you. You scored two points!" she exclaimed, grabbing him in a bear hug.

Erik laughed, nuzzling into her hair, enjoying the smell of her apple-scented shampoo. "They're called runs, babe. And your geniuses played pretty good too."

Erik's eyes wondered the crowd over Amy's head, looking for Sheldon. Instead he saw Donovan walk toward him. Amy stepped aside so the men could talk.

"Hey, you two joining us for pizza?" he asked.

"Yes, sounds great," said Erik, suddenly realizing he left his glove out in left field. "Hey, I need to grab my glove. Be right back."

Jogging back from outfield, he saw Amy standing with a tall, thin man at home plate. The man wore a Superman t-shirt and a Yankees cap. Hmmm, Erik loved Superman but detested the Yankees. He slowed his pace to a walk, needing a moment to gather his thoughts. Amy must like her men tall, he thought. Okay, let's do this.

As he approached, he extended his hand to Sheldon. "Hi, Dr. Cooper, I'm Erik Koster."

Sheldon took his hand and shook it, his grip firm, his face unsmiling. Erik swallowed hard and turned to Amy. "Do you mind if we speak alone?"

Both Amy and Sheldon seemed surprised by this request. Amy smiled and nodded, walking away to join her friends, who were all watching the two men intently from a distance away. Erik felt like he was onstage.

Once alone, Erik began speaking. "Listen, I just want to set the record straight between us. I had no intention of taking Amy away from you. I just, well, you know how adorable and wonderful she is. She's the most beautiful woman in the world, inside and out. I fell for her. I couldn't help it. I know you understand. And you're an important part of her life, so I want to be friends with you, Dr. Cooper. Amy is my number one priority."

Sheldon didn't respond for a moment, and Erik felt like he said too much. He knew Sheldon was socially awkward from Amy's stories, and Erik wasn't much better, saying the wrong thing at the wrong time, like, well all the time.

"You can call me Sheldon," he finally responded. "And I would like us to be friends. Perhaps you can join me for lunch or dinner sometime so we can get to know one another."

Erik raised an eyebrow. "Okay. I'd like that. I know we have a lot of interests in common already from Leonard, Howard, and Raj. Superheroes, games."

"Do you like old video games?" Sheldon asked.

"They're my favorite," Erik said.

"Well, then I'll let you know when the next Vintage Video Game Night is. I'll put your information into my phone," Sheldon said, bringing out his device.

While the two men exchanged information, Donovan walked over. "Hey Erik, who's your tall friend?"

While Erik had shared about the Amy and Sheldon situation with Justin over lunch many a time at work, he realized Justin probably hadn't told Donovan.

"This is Dr. Sheldon Cooper," Erik said as Donovan and Sheldon shook hands.

"You play basketball?" Donovan asked Sheldon.

"No."

"Well, you should. I'm trying to get a team together for the fall. I know I have Erik, but we could use a tall dude like yourself. Think about it and give me a call," Donovan handed Sheldon his business card from his local contracting firm and walked away.

Sheldon pocketed the card and looked back at Erik. "I'm glad to finally meet you, Erik. I hope we can become friends because Amy is important to me as well. I will contact you about gaming. Good night."

Sheldon turned and walked away, bypassing his friends, heading out of the ballpark completely. The group walked toward Erik.

"Everything okay?" asked Amy.

"Yeah," said Erik, his gaze following Sheldon before refocusing on his girlfriend. "Let's go get pizza and celebrate our win."

 _ **Author's Note: Thanks for reading. Would love to hear your thoughts on Amy and Erik (Amik? Ermy?). And Sheldon and Amy. And Sheldon and Erik. More to come soon.**_

 _ **Next time, an adventure in San Francisco and Sheldon tries to repair his friendship with Howard.**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

 **The Academic Conference Distraction**

"I am just so jealous Glenn got to meet the famous Dr. Sheldon Cooper," Sally said, smiling at Sheldon via Skype. "But I guess somebody had to hold down the fort here."

"I would have liked to meet you too, Sally," Sheldon said, truly meaning it. He smiled at the older woman as Glenn came to sit down in front of the screen, a coffee cup in hand.

Sunday after his lunch with Amy and meeting Erik at the baseball game found Sheldon in a much better place. Having officially gotten Amy back in his life, he felt a bit more complete. And meeting Erik hadn't been terrible; the man seemed to care about Amy a lot and had much in common with Sheldon. Pursuing a friendship with blondie might not be so bad. He needed to get his life back on track. With his work going better, getting his interpersonal relationships on routine was the next order of business.

Still, seeing and talking to Amy made his heart hurt. Hearing Erik speak about Amy made his stomach drop. Erik spoke about how adorable and wonderful Amy was, how he couldn't help but fall in love with her. And Amy loved him. While he was trying to move on, Sheldon continued to feel a deep sense of loss. Amy was adorable and wonderful. Why couldn't he have seen it sooner, before she even met Erik? What was wrong with him that he couldn't behave like a normal man, like Erik?

"My dear, you need to come up here to visit us, before the end of summer," Sally continued talking. "I'm going to send you some information about places to stay. We have a home here in Woodland, and there are marvelous little bed and breakfasts, inns, and cabins throughout the region," Sally flashed Sheldon her sweet smile that always made him think of Meemaw. "We can show you some great hiking trails and even plan a special cookout in your honor. I make award-winning cookies, and Yoshi introduced us all to extreme s'mores last month."

"I'm not really an outdoors person," admitted Sheldon.

"Oh, now that is ridiculous. Everyone becomes an outdoors person when you visit Mt. St. Helens," laughed Sally. "I'm going to e-mail you tonight a list of places."

"Glenn, how was the conference?" Sheldon asked.

"Very pleasant. Scientists from all over the Pacific Rim. The kids' paper talks went well. Made some good connections," Glenn answered, sipping his coffee. "At this point in my career, these symposiums all seem the same, but watching the students experience it still brings out the young, fresh geologist in me. But getting to meet and talk with you was the highlight."

"Have you reconnected with Amy?" Sally asked.

Sheldon sighed deeply and talked about lunch with Amy and meeting Erik. He tried to keep his voice calm, matter-of-fact but knew he betrayed his emotions. Still, Sheldon recalled Glenn encouraging him to talk openly and honestly, which felt so liberating the other night at The Cheesecake Factory, and he wanted to follow this advice, trusting the older man who had opened up to him.

"Well, this Erik sounds like a lovely man," said Sally. "I know it will be hard for you. Are you going to be friends with him?"

"We have a lot in common. My other friends like him a lot. Better than me right now, it seems," Sheldon said, feeling a hint of anger come through in his voice.

"Perhaps you need to reconnect with them. What about that engineer? Wasn't he an astronaut too?" asked Glenn.

Sheldon thought about his fight with Howard. He'd always had a strained relationship with the engineer. And Howard had said some very mean things to Sheldon the last time they spoke. Yet, when Penny and Leonard called Howard the other night looking for Sheldon, he'd showed concern. And Amy requested he patch things up with Howard and Raj…

"I'm going to talk with Howard," said Sheldon decidedly.

"I think that would be a good idea. I can't tell you how many people I brushed aside early on in my career, because they weren't helpful to me in furthering my work. I had quite the ego back then," Glenn began.

"Back then?" Sally said playfully.

Laughing, Glenn continued. "All I'm saying is, I have no idea what role those folks would have played, positive or negative. I missed out. And you already know Howard, who's been an important part of your life for several years. Don't throw that away. Finding friends gets harder and harder the older you get, or in my case, and perhaps yours too from the sound of it, the more set in our ways we get."

Sheldon nodded. Then a thought suddenly occurred to him. "What should I do about Amy?"

"What do you mean?" Sally asked.

"Seeing her again, well… made me want her to be my girlfriend again. When we shook hands, I felt…" he paused, surprised he was articulating these thoughts that up until that moment were merely abstract in his mind. "I know it sounds ridiculous since I never wanted these feelings in the first place, but…I don't know."

"Sometimes when we lose something we only want it more," Sally said. "But if you truly love Amy, you need to think about her happiness. And sometimes that might mean losing yours. But only for a bit. Something else will come along."

"Sheldon, I know you feel like you failed. And like me, failure is not an option for you. But you've been given an opportunity to rebuild. Use it. And from the look of those boards in your office the other day, some great things are coming to you. Focus on what's going well, fix what's broken," Glenn said. "And remember, Sally and I want to help. We're getting older and enjoy meddling in the affairs of others."

The couple laughed, causing Sheldon to smile. They talked for a while longer, and after logging off, Sheldon sat for a bit thinking about Howard and their friendship over the past several years. He suddenly realized that this might be a harder conversation than he had with Amy.

The drive between Pasadena and San Francisco provided Amy and Erik over six hours of time to talk. After dropping Honeybee off with Raj, Erik drove, allowing Amy to sit back and relax with the window down, the warm air blowing through her hair. Music played softly in the background of their conversation. They spent a long time talking about the books they had exchanged, Erik revealing that just yesterday he'd received a text from Sheldon requesting to borrow one of his Iain M. Banks novels. Erik asked about Amy's presentation, which was late Wednesday morning. Although she had presented several times before, she still felt quite nervous. They talked about her grad students and their personalities and prospects. There were four coming to the conference. Because of the varying circumstances, they decided to travel separately rather than borrowing one of the university vans. One student was not able to come until tomorrow, another was bringing her husband and daughter and staying for an extra day for sightseeing, and the other two were carpooling together.

In the middle of a discussion about family, a thought occurred to Amy. "Why don't Jessica and Benji have any children?"

"She can't," said Erik. "When she was a teenager, she would get cysts on her ovaries. They were benign but always kept returning. Very painful. When she was about eighteen, I think, maybe seventeen, they recommended and eventually removed both her ovaries. I know they've thought about adoption, but I don't know now. She gets busy with work. They like to travel. I don't think I'll ever be an uncle at this point."

"Would you like to have children?" Amy asked.

"Yes. You?"

Amy smiled. "Yes."

A nice silence between them filled the car for over a minute, the only sound coming from the iPod playing a Celine Dion song. Finally, Erik asked, "Since we're talking about family, when do I get to meet your mom?"

"How about never," answered Amy. She thought about her difficult relationship with her mother. She saw Erik glance over at her with a 'seriously' expression. "Soon. We've talked about you. It's just that she's, well, hard to get along with."

"Sounds like it'll be a great time," Erik said cheerfully.

Awhile later, Amy had another question, but was unsure how to ask. Finally, she just blurted it out. "How old were you when you lost your virginity?"

She could see Erik's eyes go wide as he pursed his lips. Then he smiled. "Well, I was nineteen. Winter break of my freshman year. Aurora home from basic training, going to be deployed soon. We always said we'd wait until we got married. I mean, we totally messed around like all the time, but she was very driven. Wanted to avoid pregnancy, all that." He stopped, and Amy wondered if she should have asked. But she was curious after all, and Aurora was a huge part of his growing up. She wanted him to share everything with her, even things that could be painful. And over the past several weeks he had shared some very painful memories, including his battle with anxiety and depression. She waited, and he continued after a moment. "Then we just decided, what the hell. It was clumsy and messy, but we talked through it the whole time. We always talked through everything, like we were having this conversation that lasted for years, and that, well, was just another part of it. And it was terrible, but good. I mean, the sex was awful, first time and all. But it was good. It's hard to describe, I mean…" he faded out.

Amy put her hand on Erik's leg, squeezing it slightly. "Thanks for telling me."

"You're getting pretty personal there, Dr. Fowler," Erik laughed nervously. "Are you psychoanalyzing me?"

"Neurobiologists don't do that," she laughed.

"That's right, you cut up brains. That's a bit scarier. Should I be on guard the next couple of nights?" he asked playfully.

"Perhaps," she said, adding an over the top wicked laugh.

Arriving in San Francisco a couple of hours later, Erik and Amy checked into the hotel, located near Fisherman's Wharf, and headed to their room. It was only 4 p.m., so Erik gathered his camera, grabbed Amy, and hit the streets. Walking along the Bay, holding hands, Erik stealing a kiss from time to time, with the sun shining down, made Amy so happy she thought her heart was going to burst from her chest. Erik had her pose several times, with the Golden Gate Bridge in the background, and he even asked a couple of strangers to take their picture together.

After getting a small meal at In-and-Out Burger, Amy got a text from one of her students saying the three arriving Tuesday were there, so she and Erik hurried back to the hotel to get everyone registered.

"Hey, don't worry about me, babe. I brought my laptop, so I'm going to play around with these pics and also finalize Leonard and Penny's engagement photos. See you in the room later," he said, kissing her cheek and walking away.

Amy got caught up mingling with colleagues she hadn't seen in a while, and worked hard introducing her students to everyone, hoping to get them set up with helpful connections for their futures. She didn't return to the room until nearly 11 p.m.

"Hey," said Erik, glancing up from the computer, reading glasses perched on his nose. Amy knew he needed them for work but had never seen him wear them. Just when she thought he couldn't look any sexier…

"Sorry to be so late," Amy said, sitting on the bed and taking off her shoes. "Just making the rounds. I'm getting a bit nervous about tomorrow. There are several investors here looking to put money into labs, and I'd really like to get more funding for the next round of addiction studies."

"Doesn't your Saudi prince fiancé fund your lab?" asked Erik. "You should just marry him to ensure the money. I could be your pool boy. I might need to put in some extra hours at the gym to be speedo ready, but you're worth it."

Amy began laughing at the thought, although the Erik as pool boy scenario might be one to revisit in some fantasy at a later time.

"Faisal has been very generous, but the long-term study I'm planning requires a bit more resources. And he's already been so generous. I just hope my presentation is engaging and informative."

"Well, why don't you practice for me?" Erik said.

Amy smiled at the thought. That would be helpful. The next two hours, she ran through her presentation a couple of times, with Erik asking questions, giving suggestions. As she got ready for bed, she felt so much more relaxed about her morning talk. She snuggled in next to Erik, reveling in his smell, his hands wrapped around her body, his support of her work.

After several minutes of lying there, Erik whispered in her ear. "Okay, so I'm desperately trying not to grope you because you need to get some rest, but promise me some playtime tomorrow night."

Amy, who was already drifting away, smiled and said groggily, "Promise."

She awoke the next morning with her leg draped over Erik, who was sleeping on his back. She could feel his erection (morning wood, he'd called it before) pressed against her inner thigh. Oh my, she thought. Maybe we have a little time…She glanced at the clock and noticed it was forty five minutes later than she wanted to wake up. Crap. She slid out of bed as Erik flopped over on his side, still asleep. Getting ready, she quietly slipped from the room to join the conference. She'd never really thought about the term business before pleasure until that moment.

Amy's presentation was in the final hour before lunch break, and every seat was full. Several donors sat in the front row, notepads and devices out, ready to take notes. Ten minutes into her talk, she began to feel nervous, very aware this presentation could make or break her next year of research. She really needed the funding for her lab, especially if she wanted to make any headway and true change in her field. As she was changing a slide on her presentation, she glanced out into the crowd and found Erik sitting in the back row, beaming up at her. How had he gotten in without a conference badge? But it didn't matter. His smile and nod was all she needed, and she finished her presentation with ease, and answered a myriad of questions that came after.

Following her talk, as conference goers headed to lunch, her students gathered around and Erik approached her. He wrapped her in a hug.

"You were fantastic, babe," he said. "Definitely the hottest neurobiologist here."

"How did you get in here?" Amy asked.

"Well, when you have a camera around your neck, people assume you belong there," Erik explained. "I've gotten into the U.S. Open, backstage at a Drake concert, behind the scenes of a Victoria's Secret fashion show in New York…which, um, was such a boring event. You probably wouldn't want to hear about it."

"I would," piped in Charlie, one of Amy's students.

"Later, man," Erik said covertly, winking and turning back to Amy with a broad grin.

Amy was laughing. "Well, just seeing you there really got me back on track. Thank you."

"Dr. Fowler, if you have a moment," came a voice from behind. Amy turned to see several of the donors from the front row waiting to talk to her.

"Hey, I'll see you tonight. Driving over to Berkley for some photos and sightseeing. Never been there before. Text me when you're done," Erik kissed her cheek and headed out.

Amy didn't leave the conference until 6 p.m., and she met with Erik for dinner, with the grad students in tow. The group had a lively talk over sourdough bread bowls filled with hot clam chowder on the Wharf. Everyone was excited since Amy had scored two investors already, with another still on the fence. Still, the prospects were more than she could have dreamed. After dinner, Erik lead her down to one of the piers where a small tourist boat waited, letting people on board.

"Saw this on my way out today. Nothing fancy. Just a sunset cruise around the bay. About two hours so you can see the city at night. You game?" Erik asked.

Amy was, and they boarded, the boat moving slowly, up towards the bridge right at sunset. The night was chilly, but Amy certainly couldn't feel it as she stood at the railing, Erik wrapped around her, his head on her shoulder.

"I love you," he whispered in her ear.

She leaned back to kiss him. "I love you too."

After a while, Erik couldn't help himself, and brought out his camera to photograph the city, the lights, the bridge, Amy. She loved watching him work.

Getting off the boat, they found a coffee shop along the Wharf still open and bought hot chocolate. Sitting close together on a bench, people watching, Amy felt there couldn't be a more perfect day. It was like her entire life worked up to that moment in time. Work going well, an amazing man with his arm around her, a delicious cup of cocoa in her hand.

Arriving back at their room after 11 p.m., Amy felt instantly sleepy. She turned to Erik, but before she could say anything he spoke.

"Okay, I know I made you promise some playtime this evening, but I'm kinda sleepy," he said. "I'm having such a great time with you, Amy. And seeing your work today just makes me so proud to call you my woman. Sorry I'm tired, but I want it, well you know, it to be good."

Amy giggled and yawned. "I'm tired too. Remember, we said it would come naturally. Let's just sleep. I love sharing a bed with you. I don't think I've ever slept so well."

Amy and Erik both slept soundly, wrapped up in each other.

Sheldon's Wednesday did not go as well as Amy's. At 7 p.m. that evening, Leonard pulled up in front of the Wolowitz home, turning off the car and pulling out his Nintendo 3DS.

"Okay, I'm just gonna wait here for you, buddy," said Leonard, turning on the game system. "Good luck."

Sheldon approached the door, giving his usual three knock routine. Howard opened the door after a moment.

"What do you want, Sheldon?" asked Howard, a weary look on his face.

"Hello, Howard. I just wanted to begin by saying I forgive you for the cruel things you…" but Sheldon never got to finish. The door was slammed in his face.

Raising his hand to knock again, Sheldon stopped. He was definitely going to need a different approach with Howard, but he had no idea what to do. Maybe he'd make some plans with Leonard, maybe talk to Glenn or even Yoshi, who seemed quite social. He'd gotten Amy back in his life, he could do the same with Howard.

Sheldon returned to the passenger side of Leonard's car and got in.

"That was quick. I didn't even get a chance to begin my game," Leonard said.

He was starting the car when both men heard a voice calling their names. They looked up at the house to see Bernadette approaching.

"Damn, Sheldon, what did you do? I don't want her yelling at us again," whined Leonard.

"Sheldon, how dare you come here and tell Howie you've forgiven him. He should be the one forgiving you," she snapped.

"I was only trying to reboot our friendship and…" Sheldon started but was interrupted by the petite blonde.

"Listen, you ass. I can't tell you how many times Howie has come home with his feelings hurt about something you said. Do you know he admires your work? And you constantly belittle him! I was so glad when he told you off. He should have done that a long time ago. My husband has been through a lot this year, and the last thing he needs is some shit bird like you bringing him down. He's a good man. So back off, Sheldon, or at least do a little better in trying your little friendship reboot."

Sheldon didn't respond, afraid of the angry woman now only inches from his face.

Bernadette glanced up at Leonard. "So, I'm having Howie bring cookies to Friday evening practice for you guys. Can you have chocolate chip?" she asked sweetly.

"Yum, sounds great," answered Leonard.

Bernadette brought an angry gaze back down to Sheldon. Her ability to switch from sweet to evil in mere nanoseconds terrified him.

"You need to up your game, Sheldon," she said. "You already let a wonderful woman like Amy slip through your fingers. You need to stop being such a dick and look at all the wonderful things in your life. You have more than you deserve, so start earning it." With that, Bernadette turned on her heels and headed back to the house.

On their way home, Sheldon stared out the window at the fading August evening, thankful for Leonard's silence. Bernadette's words ran over and over again in his head. He did have a lot of good things in his life, but did he work for them? He now realized with Amy he hadn't, and he lost her. He needed to up his game, so to speak. And he wouldn't lose Howard. He would earn him back.

Thursday, the final day of the conference, Amy met with several investors in-between sessions. She contacted her department at the university to let them know of the great success she was experiencing. She'd parted from Erik that morning knowing of her busy day ahead, apologizing many times, and met with a shrug and him saying, "Seriously love, you do not want to be around me when I am in photog zone. I'm just gonna head around town. Text me about dinner."

In the early afternoon, she ran into one of her favorite professors from Harvard, who had seen Amy's presentation and wanted to treat her and a few other former students to a small reunion dinner. Amy guiltily texted Erik, who simply replied, _No problem. You do your thing. Remember, I'm just tagging along. You're the real show. So proud of you. See you in room later. Love you._

Amy returned to the hotel room at 10 p.m. Opening the door, she saw Erik lying asleep on top of the covers, snoring, dressed in his pajama bottoms and t-shirt. A copy of the book she recommended, _The Once and Future King_ by T.H. White, lay on his chest. She glanced across the room to see a room service cart, featuring a platter of chocolate covered strawberries and sparkling cider. The ice around the cider was almost completely melted. Amy put her hand over her mouth, tears coming to her eyes. He'd made romantic plans for her, and she brushed him off. Nobody ever did things like that for her. She glanced over at her sleeping boyfriend, suddenly overwhelmed by love for him, thinking of the previous evening, their conversation in the car, their time over the past two months. He looked so peaceful, so beautiful. How did she get so lucky?

Looking over at his laptop, she saw his camera plugged in. She sat down and browsed through his day of photos. He really had gone everywhere. No wonder he was out cold. The first photos were of Alcatraz, which she knew he purchased advanced tickets for before even arriving in San Francisco. Then the Golden Gate Bridge from Fort Point, from so many different angles she lost count. Suddenly he was up at Golden Gate Park, where he must have asked some people to pose, because he got some families together, even some pets. The pictures that struck her the most were of an elderly couple walking around. He must have engaged them in conversation because soon the couple was posing for him and there was even a selfie featuring them with Erik. The final picture of them made Amy gasp quietly: a mere close-up of their hands, old, wrinkled, clasped together, their wedding rings showing. She saw Erik had been editing the photo, playing around with different color configurations. The image was simply beautiful, capturing a lifetime of love. She glanced back at Erik, still completely out, wondering how his mind worked, how he saw such things in the world.

Then he was on a trolley and then at Mission Dolores exploring the architecture and then at the TransAmerica Pyramid seeing different shapes and reflections. People, buildings, and merchandise in Chinatown took up several files before he finally found his way back to Fisherman's Wharf, looking to be about dusk. The final picture was of a huge ice cream sundae at Ghirardelli Square. She smiled, remembering how Erik loved his sweets. After looking through his pictures, she felt like she actually spent the day with him.

Amy got ready for bed and snuggled up next to Erik. In his sleep, he put his arm around her, pulling her flush against his body, murmuring something incoherent. Amy quickly fell asleep to the sound of his steady breathing.

Erik stood out in left field Friday evening during baseball practice, staring at the grass, not paying attention to the mock game. The green of the grass made him think of Amy's eyes, which made him think of his Amy-filled day. That morning, he'd actually woken up before her and lie there watching her sleep for a couple of minutes. Then he remembered dosing off last night waiting for her to come back and felt like an idiot. He wanted to wait up for her, give her the evening of romance he'd been planning all week. But she was busy with her work, he got wrapped up in his photography. They'd had a great time when they had been together. They would definitely need to plan a trip not work related.

Looking at Amy sleeping, he remembered watching her presentation Wednesday morning. God, she was so smart. He didn't understand a lot about her research, but she was fascinating and exciting, which got him interested in knowing more. Seeing her up there in front of all those people astounded him. How did he end up with her, how did he get so lucky?

They needed to get back home before the university office closed for the weekend so Amy could file some paperwork, so they ate a quick breakfast of chocolate covered strawberries and lukewarm sparkling cider and hit the road. The drive home was filled with more conversation and sing-a-longs with the iPod, Amy ecstatic about getting her lab fully funded for the next year.

The crack of the baseball hitting the bat brought Erik out of his thoughts. He looked up in time to see the ball land two yards away from him.

"What the hell, Erik!" shouted Donovan. "Did you leave your brain in San Francisco along with your heart?"

Erik picked up the ball and tossed it to Raj on third as he headed towards the bench. "Shut up, Donovan. I don't recall you scoring any runs last week."

"You're letting a woman interfere with your game," Donovan shouted back.

Erik stopped and turned to the rest of the team. "That's not true…okay, it is. So what? Just let me text Amy, and I promise to focus."

He grabbed his phone.

 _I need to come over after practice. I don't want to sleep without you. I promise to shower first. 8:00 okay?_

Amy answered almost immediately.

 _Yes. I'll be waiting_. _Make sure you smell like Swagger._

Erik smiled and was about to put down his phone when Amy texted again.

 _Pink or green?_

Puzzled, Erik texted _Pink or green what?_

 _The color of nightie you want me to wear._

Jesus, how was he going to focus now? _Pink_ , he answered, then quickly put the phone back in his bag and ran to the field. Twenty-five percent of his mind focused on practice while the other 75% imagined what Amy was going to wear, where he was going to kiss her, how wet he would make her, when he was going to enter her tight, sweet…oh good God, he needed to get home.

Immediately after practice, Erik said his goodbyes quickly and sped back to the apartment, showering and putting on the pair of red silk boxers he recently purchased under his pajamas. Saying goodnight to Honeybee, he began to leave his apartment, but turned around quickly to pocket a couple of condoms from his nightstand. Knocking on Amy's door, she opened slowly and stood there in front of him, wearing a pink cotton baby doll nightie, black panties and her perky pink nipples quite visible. She had showered as well, smelling of soap and apples. He felt his senses go into overhaul.

"Amy, these past few days, I swear we could have cut the sexual tension with a knife, and I'm just, just," he stammered. "I really want, no, I really need to make love to you. Like right now. I, well…"

Amy grabbed his shirt and pulled him into her apartment, slamming the door.

 _ **Author's Note: As always, I really appreciate your readership and feedback. More to come in the next chapter, including a major step on the Erik/Amy front (I'm sure you can guess by the way the chapter ended), Girls Night, and Sheldon practicing being a good friend.**_

 _ **I'd like to dedicate this particular chapter to my wonderful husband, who totally supported me in my first workshop at an academic conference. Just having him there made all the difference, especially since quite a crowd showed up. Also, he's my sweet Bay Area boy. :)**_

 _ **Finally, I will not be updating until a week from now, so please don't forget about my story! A lot more fun, angst, and steamy romance to come. The aforementioned husband and I will be heading out for our bi-yearly trip to Disneyland (what, you mean you had no idea I was a total Disney nerd?). He's forbidden me from writing on the trip, which is good because I've kinda become obsessed with this story. Take care, everyone!**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

 **The First Time Contemplation**

Amy pulled Erik into her apartment and slammed the front door. They both stood there in the entryway, their faces just inches apart. While Amy spent the last couple of hours in a state of nervous excitement over what was going to happen when he arrived, all that disappeared as she looked at her boyfriend. Her lover. His eyes were hungry, his hands trembling as he clutched her lower back, his lips slowly breaking into a smile. She could feel the energy radiating off his body, and she knew he could feel the same coming from her. In fact, she practically throbbed with want as they stood there, their gaze becoming more intense.

Erik bent down and kissed her slowly, pulling her body into him, his hands sliding up the bottom of the cotton nightie to touch her silky black panties. He squeezed her butt, letting out a growl into the kiss, causing her to giggle. She let her hand dip under his pajamas to grab his behind, delightfully surprised to find him wearing silk boxers. She pulled away from the kiss to meet his eyes again.

"Hmmm…I like that," she purred.

Erik grabbed her lips again with his, plunging his tongue into her mouth, all the while moving her backwards until she was against the rear of the couch. He lifted her up until she was sitting on the top of the couch, his arms holding her balanced as he moved from her lips to her neck and back again. He swiftly dived down to her nipples, slightly nibbling them through the fabric, causing an intense wave of pleasure to wash over Amy. She was getting wet already and felt the urge to wrap her legs around his waist. As she did, he moved his hands once again to her behind, lifting her up and walking towards the bedroom.

They'd stopped kissing at this point and were once again looking at each other as he slowly walked towards the bed. He stopped just before the bedroom, a look of concern crossing his face.

"Are you sure, Amy?" he asked.

"Yes."

"I promise to take care of you. Just tell me to stop anytime, okay?""

"Oh, I won't," she whispered. "Make love to me, Erik. Now."

Erik dropped her on the bed, climbing on top of her, kissing up her body to reach her lips. She wrapped her legs around him once again, pulling him against her, feeling his erection against her sensitive area. She pushed his body, causing them to roll over, Amy now on top. Pulling up his shirt, she began to kiss up his body as he had done to her, then moving off the bed completely to take of his pajama bottoms. His red silk boxers and fully erect penis beckoned her, and as she lay down back on him, she allowed one of her nipples to graze up his manhood.

"Oh God, Amy," he called out, his head thrown back, eyes closed.

As she moved back up towards his mouth, kissing his stomach, chest, and arms, she felt Erik tug at her nightie. She sat up, pulled it off as he took off his shirt, both of them casting the garments aside without a second thought. Amy moved her breasts along his body, causing him to go crazy once again.

"Amy, I want you so bad," he moaned.

"I want you too. I'm so turned on, Erik. I'm ready, I'm…ohhhh…" Amy groaned as she sucked on his neck, feeling one of his hands on her breasts, the other beginning to stroke her clitoris. She felt herself already beginning to orgasm.

She lost control of her body, and she locked her legs around his as she straddled him, grinding herself against his hand and penis, feeling herself climax quickly. She threw her head back, moaning uncontrollably, when she tried to speak, her words incoherent. Before she could completely come down off her orgasm, Erik rolled them both over, his face now hovering over hers.

"Amy, can I go inside? Please?" he said, his voice desperate, hungry, and passionate.

She only nodded, and he moved down, taking off her panties, then stood up to remove his boxers. Looking at him standing there naked, she suddenly felt her nerves come back. _That_ was going to fit into her? While she had no frame of reference for such things, she found him quite large. She lay there completely exposed to him, feeling she should be self-conscious, but only wanting him to get back to her, to get inside her. Oh my God, she thought, this is it.

He began to lean over and crawl towards her again, but stopped.

"Oh, wait, almost forgot. Don't go anywhere, babe," he ran over to his pants, pulled out a condom, and quickly rolled it on.

Amy laughed at the idea of going anywhere at that moment in time. Although nerves made her heart beat so loud she swore someone could hear it across the street, everything else was ready. She realized she'd been ready for Erik all week, all month, in fact. Maybe longer. Since that Dole Whip kiss. This felt so right. She loved him. She wanted him. She needed him. And that look he was giving her, like he wanted to devour her. Hoo.

Returning to Amy on the bed, he began working up her body, kissing her legs, her inner thighs, the top of her mound, which made her gasp. He slowly worked his way up her stomach, lingering at her breasts to make sure each one got equal attention, and brought his mouth to hers in a long kiss. She felt his fingers dip into her vagina as they kissed, bringing another deep groan from Amy. She was close to climaxing once again. She let out another gasp when she felt the tip of his penis at her opening.

"Amy, tell me if I hurt you okay," he whispered, bringing his face to look at her as he slowly began to move into her.

They both locked eyes as he made his journey. She wrapped her legs around his waist, and ran her hands along his back, still not removing her eyes from his. She felt a little discomfort from time to time, but Erik had made her so wet, she just shifted her hips around to allow him further entrance. Finally, she put her heels on his butt, slightly pushing him, causing a deep, satisfied groan to escape his lips, his head falling to the side.

"Are you all the way in?" Amy asked, still surprised by the lack of pain. Only slight discomfort that was quickly being replaced by a shocking new pleasure.

"Oh, yes. Jesus, Amy, you are so tight and wet and my God, those nipples, and your thighs, and I love you so much and I'm , I'm…" he murmured, before language escaped him altogether, and he began to slowly thrust into her.

Amy felt herself losing all thought other than bliss as Erik moved inside her, his tongue lapping at her neck. She pressed her thighs against his body, and he brought his lips back to hers. As the pace became faster, Amy moved her body up against his as he thrust down into her. It was like she naturally knew what to do. Keeping their mouths together, they both moaned into each other. Erik once again found her breasts with his free hand, since the other kept him propped above Amy, and he caressed and pinched them, causing Amy to quickly reach orgasm again, only more intense. As she approached her climax, she suddenly felt Erik's member harden even more and throb within her. The intensity of the feeling sent her past anything she felt before, and his response only heightened the feeling. Amy moved against Erik frantically, wanting the feeling to last forever, chanting his name as she heard him groan deeply into her mouth.

Erik thrust a couple more times, and Amy grasped him tightly at the waist with her legs, moving against him until the pleasure began to subside. Finally, both lay still, Erik laying on top of her, his head buried in her hair. Both were covered in a sheen of sweat, both spent but utterly happy beyond belief. Erik slowly pulled himself from Amy, causing her to shudder in both disappointment and delight, the feeling of him leaving her making her sad while his penis grazing her sensitive area awakening her once again. God, she could probably do this all night. And day. Forever. Erik rolled over to lay beside her, their bodies no longer touching in any way.

As Amy lie there, basking in the afterglow, she thought back to over six years ago, when she thought she didn't want any sort of physical relationship with anyone. How could she be so foolish? How could she not want this ever? Glancing over at Erik, lying there catching his breath, a broad, goofy grin on his face, she wished they could just do this all the time. She began laughing out loud at the ridiculous, yet wonderful thought.

Erik glanced over at her, still smiling. "You okay?"

"Yes," Amy barely got out through her now uncontrollable laughter. She rolled over to face him and suddenly realized she was sobbing and giggling at the same time. He must think I'm insane, she thought.

Instead, Erik turned towards her, rubbing his nose against hers, then kissing her softly on the lips. "Amy, that was, was just incredible. You, your body. We fit together so well. Damn, woman. Damn. We need to do this again."

"A lot," Amy added, gaining control again.

"We'll never leave this room. Just be naked, making love all the time," Erik added.

"And when we get tired, we'll sleep, but then wake up and just do it again," Amy continued.

"We'll have food brought to us and left at the door. And we'll feed each other. And eat off each other," Erik said, sitting up on his elbow, looking down at her.

"And we'll have an extra-large bathtub installed in the room, with bubble bath scented like swagger," Amy added.

"No, apples," Erik argued.

Amy began giggling uncontrollably again, Erik joining in this time. He turned away from her for a moment, grabbed tissues from her nightstand, and removed the condom, wrapping it up several times and throwing it on his discarded clothes.

"Sorry, but I seriously don't want to get up, like ever," he said. He then looked at Amy with concern. "Hey, are you okay? Really? Did I hurt you? I kinda lost my mind towards the end there."

"Not at all. I mean, it felt a little uncomfortable at first, and then it was just…"Amy stopped, feeling tears come to her eyes again. "I'm sorry to be so emotional. I don't know what's wrong with me."

Erik wrapped his arms around her, bringing their naked bodies together. She smelled his sweat mixed with hers, and they lay there for a long time not saying anything.

"I wish I didn't need to work tomorrow morning or Sunday at the park," he said finally. "But I've gotta make up those hours I missed for San Fran. Otherwise, we could have a sex weekend."

"Oh, that would be amazing," Amy said softly. "But I'll see you play baseball tomorrow night. But now I can imagine you naked."

"I'll need to share a little sex baseball fantasy with you sometime," he said. "It involves a little tryst on the pitcher's mound."

"Ohhh…" Amy said, suddenly thinking of Bernadette urging her to hold on to her long flannel nightgowns for a western fantasy. "I might have a few fantasies of my own."

"Hey, I'm your man," Erik said. "You can do whatever you want with me. I belong to you."

As she lay there, she realized she wasn't a virgin anymore. But it was worth the wait. God, was it ever. And she couldn't wait to do it again. And again. And again. Amy giggled into Erik once more, absolutely overjoyed.

The couple eventually left the bed to clean themselves up and then crawled under the covers, still naked, and continued to talk for another hour. As they both became sleepy, Amy set her alarm for Erik, and they drifted off in a state of peaceful dreams.

Penny, Bernadette, and Amy sat together in the bleachers at the baseball game, devouring hot dogs, popcorn, and soda, watching their men play.

"So, I'm really proud of Leonard for doing this, but it's seriously kind of boring to watch. I'm glad this gives us time to talk. And eat junk food," said Penny.

Her week had been full of working overtime, so just sitting with her girlfriends was relaxing.

"Hey, so next weekend some of the dresses will be in to try on," Penny said. "Are you guys available?"

"Oh yes," said Amy, beaming. That girl was all smiles since she arrived. What was up? Penny glanced out at the field at Erik. I wonder…

"I also wanted to look for a dress to wear to the university gala at the end of the month," Bernadette said. "Do you two need anything?"

"I wanted to look for something nice too. The grad students and I entered our small summer study for recognition, so who knows?" Amy said, glancing out at the field toward Erik. She suddenly looked at Penny, as if realizing something. "Where's Sheldon?"

"Said he was working on something important," Penny shrugged.

"Avoiding me, I'm sure," Bernadette answered. She recalled the Sheldon visit from earlier in the week.

"He told Howard he forgives him? What an ass!" exclaimed Penny. "I need to sit him down for a talk. We all need to get back on the same page. I know Leonard wants him as his best man. I've tried talking him out of it because really, can you imagine the bachelor party Sheldon would throw?"

Amy looked over at Penny, genuinely concerned. "It's all my fault, Penny. I'm sorry. I threw Sheldon's life out of routine. I've been thinking about our lunch we had from time to time, and it was just so awkward."

"When isn't it awkward with Sheldon?" Bernadette said angrily. "He's a grown man. He needs to start behaving like one."

"I know I hurt him. Sheldon doesn't express emotions like everyone else, but I've known him long enough, I could tell," said Amy sadly. "Things just happened so fast with Erik. I've never felt like this before. Never with Sheldon."

The three women sat in silence, turning their attention back to the game. Penny thought about Sheldon. She loved him but loved Amy as well. Both deserved to be happy, and Penny knew from watching their relationship over the years that Sheldon made Amy feel pathetic and Amy made Sheldon uncomfortable and confused. This break-up was a good thing, and she needed to help Sheldon see that and move on, really for Leonard and the wedding's sake. Penny looked down at Amy, whose brow was furrowed, obviously in deep thought.

"So Ames, tell us about San Francisco," Penny said.

Amy seemed to perk up a bit. "Well, the presentation went very well. My lab is fully funded for next year so I can begin my new addiction study. The students made great connections. Saw some old colleagues and professors. Erik and I had a great time. We went on a cruise around the Bay. He helped me with my presentation…Oh, and we made love for the first time last night."

Amy stopped talking, and the girls sat in silence for a moment, processing. Penny and Bernadette both looked at each other and screamed. The player up to bat did a sloppy swing, startled by the scream. He scowled at the girls in the stands.

"Sorry," called Penny.

"No, we're not," yelled Bernadette. She nudged Penny. "He's on the opposing team."

Both girls turned back to Amy, excited.

"Oh my God, Amy, this is huge," said Penny.

"Yes. Was it amazing? Are you doing okay?" Bernadette asked.

"Oh yes," said Amy, a blush coming into her face, looking back towards Erik.

"Okay, so let's skip pizza with the sweaty boys and go to the martini bar for girls night," said Penny.

"Yeah, we need lots of details, like what led up to it, his moves, how big his…" Bernadette began.

"Stop!" Amy cried, now laughing. "Okay. But I'm kind of overwhelmed by it all still."

The girls glanced out at the field to see the two teams changing position, their boys running back to the bench.

"Nice job, Erik!" Penny yelled.

"Way to take care of business!" Bernadette added.

Erik glanced up at the girls with a puzzled expression, then locked eyes with Amy, who put her hands over her face and shook her head. Obviously reading the situation, Erik blushed as well but still grinned at Penny and Bernadette, nodding. He sat next to Raj and Howard on the bench, with Leonard on the other side of Raj, and Penny could see the men lean towards Erik in anxious conversation. Penny smiled, knowing they would have a fun boys night as well.

Amy only drank one martini that evening, but still felt light at finally being the center of attention at girls night. She told Penny and Bernadette about her romantic adventures with Erik in San Francisco, about his support of her work, his photography, their wonderful conversations, finally leading up to Friday night when he arrived at her door. Providing some details, but keeping most of the really juicy bits to herself, Amy indulged Penny and Bernadette's curiosity.

"God, that sounds amazing," sighed Penny.

"And you two are in love. So romantic, Amy. I'm so happy for you," added Bernadette.

"It's just strange," Amy said, suddenly realizing something for the first time.

"What?" asked Penny, sipping her second drink.

"I love him. He loves me. I want him. He wants me," Amy explained. "I've never been wanted, been desired, in the way he wants me. And I can feel it from him. Not just the things he says, but in how he acts, feels, in the way he touches me, even if it's just holding hands or him running a finger through my hair. I'm just used to being invisible."

"Sweetie, you are so much more confident than you used to be," Penny said. "And you were already smart and pretty and funny. Pair that with confidence, and you were bound to get noticed by the perfect guy."

"I just look back on the things I did trying to get Sheldon to want me and feel mortified," Amy said. "I mean really, I put a TARDIS on my bedroom door, to name just one thing. I'm so embarrassed just thinking about it. With Erik, I'm just myself. And he likes that. And I feel like being with him makes me a better version of myself."

"That's how it should be, Amy," said Bernadette. "Especially if you are going to spend a lifetime together."

A lifetime together, Amy thought. She'd been thinking about Erik as her future, almost since their first date, when they spoke so openly with each other. The future she planned with Sheldon, which he seemed so resistant towards, had quickly left her brain and were replaced with Erik as her husband. Casual weeknight meals, staying up late making love and talking and laughing into the night, children with his golden hair, road trips, weekend afternoon movies, Sunday mornings reading in bed. Her heart swelled at the thought.

"But, don't you think we're moving too fast," asked Amy, finally voicing a worry that had been rolling around in her head for a couple of weeks. "I've only known him about three months, and we've already had sex."

"Honey, there have been a guy or two that I've only know for a couple days before we did the deed," laughed Penny.

"Well, that's because…" Bernadette began.

"Don't," warned Penny, glaring at her friend. "Tell me this then, Amy. Do you love him?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Then you're not going too fast," Penny said. "You need to listen to your heart, your gut. Who knows, you may have found the one. And if your first time sleeping together was good, it only gets better."

Amy took the final sip of her drink and smiled. Lord, making love to Erik was good. Amazing. She felt so close to him, so much a part of him. Maybe she shouldn't worry. Just let things happen. The girls continued to talk late into the evening, making plans for the following weekend when Penny hoped to find the perfect dress.

Sheldon now had Skyping with his geology friends on Sunday afternoon part of his routine. He wanted to talk with Yoshi and Lillian about Howard and ways to reboot a friendship. Both young and apparently social, Sheldon felt sure they knew some tricks to regaining friends. He dialed up Yoshi's Skype and wasn't surprised when Lillian answered. They both seemed to be on each other's computers all the time. However, he was surprised to see tears on her cheeks.

"Hi Sheldon," Lillian said, her voice a bit heavy. "How's it going?"

From the looks of the background, she was in the little cabin her and Yoshi shared. He could see her computer in the background, what looked like an academic journal article pulled up.

"I'm satisfactory. How are you, Lillian?" Sheldon asked politely.

"Okay," she answered, obviously trying to hold back a sob in her voice. Even Sheldon, who had a difficult time understanding social cues, could tell she wasn't okay. "Yoshi is out for the night. He was hired by a Japanese tour group to take them backpacking around the mountain. Making a ton of money, probably will help him when he goes to Japan and…" she stopped and broke down sobbing.

Lillian turned away for a moment towards the tissue box behind her, and Sheldon took the opportunity to hang up. He stood up from his computer and began to walk towards his spot to watch television. He had problems of his own and certainly wasn't prepared to listen to some sobbing woman. Still, Sheldon paused after a few steps, remembering Bernadette's words from the other day. You have more than you deserve, she'd said. Start earning it. Turning back to the computer, he realized Lillian, despite their initial encounter when she'd made fun of him, had been kind to him and showed concern for his well-being. He should do the same, however uncomfortable it may be. He quickly dialed Yoshi's number again.

Lillian's face appeared again. She held a tissue to her eyes, dabbing at a little bit of running mascara.

"Sorry, the Wi-Fi here has been giving me trouble today," lied Sheldon, hoping she wouldn't notice. "You seem upset, Lillian. You should get a hot beverage."

"What?"

"A hot beverage. My mother always taught me to offer a hot beverage to a friend in distress," Sheldon explained.

Lillian laughed through her tears. "I totally forgot about where you're from. Good ol' southern hospitality, huh? Well, I'll skip the hot beverage. It's like 90 degrees, and this cabin has no AC."

"Why are you upset?" Sheldon asked, proud that his voice sounded genuinely concerned. In fact, he was curious as to why Lillian would be crying, since she always seemed like such a strong personality.

Lillian sighed slowly, tears falling again. "Well, I was just sitting here, working on my lit review, you know I have prelims this winter, and I look over at this framed photo of Yoshi and me, and I just think I'm not going to see him for two months while he's in Japan. And I got really sad, you know. Since we've met, we've never been away from each other for more than a day or two. I just like having him around. He makes my life better. And now he won't be here."

"The internship is a great opportunity for Yoshi," Sheldon responded. "I read about the geologists he'll be working with. They are the top in the field of plate tectonics."

"I know, I know," Lillian answered. "I'm so proud of him, and this job will open so many doors. He's worked very hard. That's why I feel I can't let him know how much I'll miss him. He's always so attentive to me, the total doting boyfriend and fiancé. And I want him to go, but if he sees me so sad, I'm afraid he'll stay." She put her elbows on the desk, her head in her hands.

Sheldon stared at Lillian. What could he say to make her feel better? He thought about times when he'd been upset and those who'd helped him. Leonard. Penny. Amy. His mom. Meemaw. And now Sally and Glenn.

"Yoshi really loves you," Sheldon began, thinking about his conversations with the younger man. "You two can Skype and text. Maybe you can even fly over for the weekend. A flight to Japan is not that far from the west coast."

"But expensive," Lillian said, frowning, but her eyes brightened a bit. "But we already do text all the time. That shouldn't change."

"No, it shouldn't," Sheldon added, feeling a little exhilarated that he was actually helping Lillian feel better. "And you can Skype every day, you'll just need to figure out a time."

"Yeah."

"And two months is only sixty days," Sheldon continued. "And you'll be busy with your own work, getting ready for your exams. Hunker down, get prepared for your upcoming dissertation. Perhaps not having Yoshi's brightly colored hair around will help you focus better."

Lillian burst out laughing. "True. Did you know it's purple as of Friday?"

Sheldon smiled at Lillian, proud of himself for turning her tears into laughter.

"Please don't tell Yoshi," Lillian said, becoming serious. "Like I said, he puts me above everything, which is so totally romantic but does not help in terms of academic achievement."

Sheldon only nodded, worried he might accidently tell Yoshi, hoping it wouldn't get brought up.

"Thank you, Sheldon," Lillian smiled at him, dabbing away the tears on her cheeks. "It's only sixty days. And I do need to focus on me and my work. You know, it's so nice to have someone to talk to about this. I've already established myself as the queen bitch of Mt. St. Helens, so to reveal to any of my friends and co-workers up here that I actually have feelings would completely destroy the image I've worked so hard to create."

Sheldon opened his mouth to respond when Lillian's phone went off. She glanced down.

"I've gotta take this, Sheldon," she said. "A member of my committee I've been trying to get a hold of all week. Thanks so much again. Yoshi and I will Skype you tomorrow when he's back. See ya."

And she was gone. Despite not getting to talk about his problem, Sheldon felt accomplished. He handled an uncomfortable social situation and helped a friend feel better. As he walked over to his spot and turned on the television, he felt a renewed sense of hope. He could bring his life social life back on track. While he still had confusing feelings about his friendship with Amy, he knew having his other friends by his side would help. As Bernadette said, he needed to earn them back.

 _ **Author's Note: In the next chapter, Sheldon and Erik bond, Amy and Erik continue to explore each other, and Raj takes a new step.**_

 _ **Feedback highly encouraged and deeply appreciated; please let me know your thoughts! And thanks to everyone for the reviews and personal messages wishing my husband and me a good trip. We had a wonderful time.**_

 _ **A lot more to come, including a bumpy road for the star couple. Thanks for reading!**_


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

 **The Anxiety Reemergence**

Sheldon sat with Leonard and Penny in her apartment on Tuesday evening, finishing up the meal of spaghetti and hot dogs she'd prepared. At the beginning of the meal, Penny had lectured about Howard and Raj and him being a jerk and so on and so forth. Sheldon only nodded, and the discussion changed to other things like Leonard's work and the wedding.

As she cleared the plates, Penny glanced at the clock. "Oh, it's about seven. Sheldon, Erik is coming over soon to bring our engagement photos. Not sure if you want to be here."

Sheldon was about to respond when a knock sounded at the door. This would be only his second time talking with Erik. He could be civil. If he wanted to keep Amy as his friend, he'd have to get to know Erik. Maybe try to figure out what she sees in the blonde bum.

Penny greeted Erik at the door, and Sheldon rose to shake hands with the man before taking a seat again. Erik wore an Ant-Man t-shirt.

"Ant-Man huh?" said Leonard, sitting next to Erik as Penny grabbed him a glass of water. "You like the movie?"

"Honestly, I haven't seen it," Erik said. "They give me a new shirt almost every week. Or a hat. Just promotional stuff. Last week it was this old fashioned Pooh and Piglet with some cutesy saying. Adorable, but not something a guy my age can rock. Wore it one day to work, then gave it to Amy. Also, don't tell Disney, but I'm more of a DC man."

"Really?" Sheldon asked, suddenly interested. "Me too?"

"Oh yeah?" Erik said, turning to face Sheldon directly. "Who's your favorite?"

"The Flash. Yours?"

"Batman," Erik said. "I fell in love with Batman when I was a kid, and they had _Batman: The Animated Series_ on after school. Then I was obsessed with the Tim Burton movies. Batman was a huge part of my growing up. Reminds me of being a kid."

Sheldon suddenly flashed back to the day after Amy asked for a break and binging on _Batman: The Animated Series_. That show was always like chicken soup for him, comforting.

Erik made small talk with Penny and Leonard about their work before turning to Sheldon. "So, do you teach classes at the university as well?"

"I have one on the schedule for fall," answered Sheldon, thinking he should begin to develop a curriculum in case any students signed up and made it past his first lecture.

"And how was your work?" asked Penny.

Sheldon noticed Erik's face fall slightly. Hmmm…thought Sheldon squinting his eyes and trying to stifle a smile. Bad times for blondie? Too bad.

"Well, really good, I guess," Erik began. "Today was a little overwhelming."

"How so?" asked Penny.

"This morning, my partner Nick and I found out the Star Wars Celebration spot we did, you know the one with the actor from the new movie, is going to be on television," Erik said. "And get this, the first week of September, Andy Serkis is going to be in town to record the voice over, and we get to meet him at the studio."

"Gollum!" Sheldon exclaimed. "You get to meet Gollum!?"

"Yeah, I know! I'm so totally stoked," Erik said, his eyes lighting up. "I don't know how appropriate it is to have him autograph something, but I have his book, so I'll bring it in my backpack."

Sheldon thought of his Gollum statue. "Could I give you something as well?"

"Yeah, sure. Just by the end of the month," Erik said, his voice suddenly losing the excitement he'd had over Andy Serkis. "So anyway, my boss was impressed, so she promoted me. I'm in charge of the Halloween campaign for the parks. The television and online platforms."

"Wow, congratulations!" said Penny.

"Thanks," Erik replied, a bit monotone, staring off into space.

Sheldon wished he was better at reading social situations. Still, he was certain Erik's reaction was not one appropriate of someone recently promoted.

"Oh yes, engagement photos," Erik said, grabbing a flash drive out of his backpack.

Leonard plugged the drive into the Blu-ray player, and they began to go through the over 200 photos, many touched up with different color and fading configurations, some simply as they were taken. By the twentieth image, Penny had her over her mouth, a tear in her eye, Leonard's arm draped around her. Sheldon looked at the couple from time to time between watching the photos, feeling happy they were happy. The pictures were simply beautiful, and Sheldon, who normally didn't give art a second thought, felt they captured the true Penny and Leonard he loved.

"God, Leonard, you totally could be an Armani model," laughed Penny, kissing her fiancé.

Sheldon glanced at Erik to see him leaning back on the couch, watching the photos go by with a blank expression, only smiling when the couple turned to comment.

At the end of the slide show, Erik stood and the couple both wrapped him in a hug.

"Such a wonderful gift, Erik," said Penny, her voice a bit high pitched with emotion. "Thank you so very much."

Erik dug through his pocket and handed them a business card. "Get your prints at this photo shop. They do a much better job than the drug stores. I got an enlargement done there for Amy, and it turned out amazing." He glanced at the clock. "I need to head out. Got another early day tomorrow. When we get closer to the wedding, we need to sit down and figure out what you'd like, family shots and all."

After the goodbyes, Penny, Leonard, and Sheldon found themselves alone again, looking through the images, picking out which ones to include in the invitations. After a while, Leonard turned to Sheldon.

"Listen, Sheldon, I want you to be my Best Man," he said. "But you gotta be willing to work with Raj and Howard. And you've got to help me. Can you do that? Do you want to?"

Sheldon gave Leonard a genuine smile. "Yes, Leonard. Thank you so much for asking. And I've been practicing being a good friend."

"Really?" asked Penny with a puzzled expression.

"Yes, so I will be the best Best Man ever," Sheldon said, certain this would be true. After all, he excelled at so many things. And just look how he got along with Erik. Things were definitely starting to go well for Dr. Sheldon Cooper.

Erik walked down the stairs from Penny's apartment, the numbness he'd felt throughout the afternoon returning. In fact, his mood had been declining all day as he looked at the work ahead of him. He'd been promoted; Disney loved the work he was doing, and they put him in charge a major campaign. And he'd only been there for a little over four months. He should feel happy, elated. Instead, he felt that old familiar noose around his neck, the one he hadn't experienced since the week before he met Amy. The one he'd been fighting off and on for over ten years.

Driving back to his apartment, his hands gripped firmly on the wheel, Erik's brain began to race with everything he now needed to do. The raw projects for the Halloween campaign would be due by mid-September, and he'd already committed to a freelance job for Nike this weekend at a local track and field event. Cool, he could totally handle those things. Wait, what would be the focus of the Halloween campaign? _The Nightmare Before Christmas_ was very popular, but he hadn't seen it in years. Maybe he should watch it again tonight. No, maybe the Haunted Mansion or _The Legend of Sleepy Hallow_. He would need to research what's popular, maybe do a survey at the park this week. They wanted different spots for television and the internet, maybe focus on different age groups.

He'd taken this job to get resettled back with the world, not to see his anxiety rise again. He could handle this. As he drove, he tried to focus on the smaller things, but all the deadlines kept looming into his mind. And he liked everything to be perfect, even the raw material, before submitting it. Hell, he'd just spent hours upon hours over the past two weeks on Penny and Leonard's engagement photos. He knew he obsessed over his work. Maybe he should tell Disney he was happy in his current position. He totally was, going to the park, preparing photos for publicity and social media, occasionally messing around with video. But who turned down a promotion? Nobody in their right mind. But he wasn't in his right mind, was he?

He could do this job, like a normal guy. Maybe he could quit baseball. He was already missing the game this Saturday to cover the Nike event. No, he liked baseball. And he liked having friends. He'd spent years without any sort of connection, and now he had friends and a girlfriend and…

Maybe he should refill that prescription. He'd been off the medicine for over a year, with only the occasional episode. When he settled in Portland two years before to work at Nike, he'd experienced a rather long episode, and his doctor put him on a treatment for several months before he learned how to deal with things naturally. He hated the medicine; it turned him into a zombie. Maybe just through this project, but then they'd give him another and…

Stop looking at the big picture, he willed himself. Stop!

His heart was racing now, so he pulled off the road into a grocery store parking lot, turning off the car and just sitting, his forehead against the steering wheel. He could talk to Amy. She knew he suffered from anxiety and depression; he'd told her all about it. He remembered his doctor telling him to always be honest and open with the people you cared about. Still, he didn't want her to see him like this. Telling her about something in the past was a lot different than her seeing him go through it firsthand. He felt embarrassed, weak. She'd only seen him as the bumbling, happy, slightly awkward photographer. Why couldn't he be that guy all the time?

Would she even understand? He remembered her at the conference in San Francisco, presenting for that large group, going between working with her students to talking bigwigs into donating money. She did those things with such ease; how could she understand that something good like getting a promotion could throw him into such a state of disarray?

No, he didn't want Amy to see this side of him. God, they'd just made love for the first time, and it was amazing. She was amazing. And she'd just got out of a relationship with a maladjusted man only to find herself with someone equally or even more troubled? No, he couldn't do that to her. He could figure this out on his own.

The car was getting warm, so he went into the grocery store, walking up and down the aisles for a bit, finally feeling himself calm down. He would take one day at a time, focus on the smaller things, like he'd been advised in the past. So many things were going right for him: Amy, friends, a good job. He wasn't going to disappear from the world again.

Returning to his car, he drove the rest of the way home, feeling his heart rate return to normal but his brain and body still numb. After taking Honeybee out, he ate a quick meal from the freezer and tried to play a video game. Eventually he turned off all the lights and laid down in bed, staring at the ceiling in the dark for over an hour, images of past anxiety episodes running through his mind. He wasn't going to that place again, not this time. At about 11 p.m., he realized he hadn't told Amy or Jessica or his parents about the promotion, and it was too late to call anyone. He eventually drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

Raj walked down the hall towards Sheldon's office, bemoaning the fact he needed to meet with the man on today of all days. The previous evening, he'd officially called an end to his relationship with Emily. They'd seen each other less and less over the past two months, and Raj knew he needed to actually grow a pair and break up with her. They were just too different. He knew the break up was the right thing to do, but here he was, alone again, probably how he was going to be for the rest of his life.

Sheldon's door was open, and Raj stood in the doorway watching Sheldon staring at one of several dry erase boards. He seemed to be working on some new dark matter theorem. Raj glanced around at the work, raising an eyebrow. The dude was definitely on to something. As strange and annoying as Sheldon could be sometimes, he was remarkably brilliant.

Raj knocked on the door frame, causing Sheldon to jump slightly and turn his direction.

"Hello Raj," Sheldon said, obviously surprised to see him. He sat and gestured for Raj to join him.

Raj entered the office and sat down, studying the boards.

"Wow, Sheldon, man this is good stuff," he said, amazed.

"I think so too," said Sheldon, his voice distant, and Raj noticed his eyes staring off into space. His brain was in another time and place.

"So, I'm here because back in April we committed to an evening lecture on black holes, and it's coming up in two weeks," Raj began. "They already have the flyers posted and a link on the website. So we need to plan what to say and when and…"

"I'm sorry about our argument," Sheldon interrupted, now looking Raj in the eyes. "And I'm sorry I've been callus towards you in the past. I value our relationship, Raj. I want to be a better friend."

Raj stared at Sheldon, his mouth agape. Had Dr. Sheldon Cooper just apologized to him? Raj closed his eyes and quickly shook his head, trying to wake himself up. No, he was already awake.

"I'm sorry too," said Raj slowly. And he really was. He'd had weeks to think about it, and he felt he should have told Sheldon about Erik. He'd been friends with Sheldon a lot longer than with Amy and certainly Erik. Although he was glad to see Amy and Erik together and found the photographer a much better match for her than Sheldon, he did believe in the old adage bros before hoes. "I should have told you about Erik."

"What could I have done about it?" Sheldon said, again shocking Raj with his openness. "I'm not romantic. Amy and I never established emotional or physical intimacy. She has those things with him, and she is happy. I want Amy to be happy."

Raj again found himself just staring at the physicist. He hadn't spoken to Sheldon in weeks; perhaps during that time he'd had a brain transplant?

"And Amy was a distraction in my life," Sheldon continued. "My senses aren't on overload anymore, and I have more space in my mind for this." He gestured at this work around him.

Raj smiled sadly. "Well, if it makes you feel any better, I'm single now too."

"Why would that make me feel better?"

Raj paused, thinking about the odd colloquial term. True, why would that make him feel better? "I mean, we have something in common. Both bachelors and men of science, married to the work, right?"

Sheldon smiled. Hmmm…maybe he could make Sheldon his wing man the next time he went out. When he was ready, of course. He'd been in love with Emily, as terrifying as she could be. He would need awhile.

"Would you like to come over tonight for some gaming and bonding over the loss of our women?" asked Sheldon.

Raj burst out laughing. Hearing those words come from Sheldon was simply too much.

"Yes, that sounds perfect," he finally said. "Let's plan the lecture. I think we'll have a full house."

The two men sat for the next hour, going between talking about black holes and their lives, catching up on the past several weeks. Raj tried to avoid mentioning Erik but soon realized his new friend had become an important part of his life, from belonging to a baseball team to simply hanging out with their dogs. Sheldon flinched at the first mention of Erik, but didn't seem angry. Raj left the office later, feeling much better, realizing how much he'd missed Sheldon.

Amy took Erik out for a celebratory dinner Thursday evening. They hadn't seen each other for a couple days, but kept in constant text communication, sending _I Love Yous_ or funny pictures they found online. Amy knew whenever she got back to her phone, there'd be something there from Erik. She especially loved the dirty texts, and hoped perhaps this evening they could finally get back to what they started the previous Friday. They'd both been so busy with work, him leading a major campaign, her working on IRB approval for her study and curriculum for her upcoming course. Still, she felt so happy. Work going well, a great boyfriend with a fun, creative job. Nothing could go wrong.

But as she sat across from Erik, she noticed he did not seem to be his usual self. A little quieter, a bit off.

"So, I bet it's hard to think about Halloween in August," she said when there was a lull in the conversation.

"Oh yeah. I love Halloween, but I'm sure a California Halloween is much different than a Southwest Washington Halloween. Especially when you lived on the coast. We always had to wear raincoats over our costumes when we went trick or treating," said Erik, laughing. "I always argued with my mom, you know, Superman doesn't need a raincoat."

"My mother never allowed me to dress up for Halloween," Amy said, reflecting on her restricted childhood. "But my friend Stuart, the one who owns the comic book shop I told you about, he throws a party every year. There's even a costume contest."

"We should do some sort of couple costume," Erik said before taking a bite of his pasta.

Amy's heart swelled at the thought. She remembered trying to get Sheldon to cooperate with a couple costume, with little success. Having Erik suggest something out of the blue made her love him even more.

"How about Snow White and her prince?" suggested Amy.

"Does the dude even have a name?"

"You should know. You work for Disney," Amy laughed.

"Hmmm… I've got one," Erik said, the devilish gleam Amy loved so much coming into his eyes. "Han Solo and Princess Leia. Bikini Princess Leia."

"I could never wear that," said Amy, shocked by Erik's suggestion. "Much less leave the house with that on."

"Who said you would even make it out the front door?" Erik said, winking.

Oh Lord, Amy thought. Where's the waiter? We need the bill, and we need to get home now. Amy took a drink of water to cool down, glancing up at Erik who was grinning broadly, knowing the reaction he caused.

"I've missed you the last couple of days, Amy," he finally said, his voice low. "Texting is just not enough. Being near you makes me feel so much better."

That's an odd way of putting it, Amy thought. "Have you not been well?" she finally asked.

"Um, well, no. Kind of. Just a little overwhelmed with the new responsibilities," he replied, not meeting her gaze and moving food around on his plate.

"You'll do just fine, Erik. I know you will. You are so creative. Your work is going to turn out amazing," she said smiling.

Erik glanced up at her and smiled. "I hope so."

As Amy drove them back to their building, Erik turned to watch her. He felt so much better, calmer when she was around. She soothed him, made him laugh. And God, did she turn him on. She parked the car, turned off the ignition, and immediately he grabbed her, bringing their mouths together with one hand while the other traveled up her thigh, under her skirt.

"Erik," she giggled, pushing him away slightly. "We're in the car. Someone might see."

"Come on, Amy," Erik said, his hand still caressing her thigh. "Everyone in the building knows we're together. Or at least they've heard us."

Amy playfully shoved Erik's shoulder. "You are being so naughty tonight."

"There's more where that came from," he said, diving into her warm neck, beginning to suck on her soft skin.

"Well, come and get me," said Amy, suddenly sliding out of the car and running toward the building.

Erik was still leaning into the driver's seat, watching Amy run into the building. So that's how it's gonna be? He grinned and leaped out of the car after her.

His apartment door was slightly ajar, and when he walked in, Amy grabbed him in an embrace, kissing his lips and moving him to the sofa after she closed the door. The lights all off, Honeybee simply returned to her bed when she got no attention.

Amy lightly pushed Erik to sit on the sofa before straddling him, her tongue plunging into his mouth. Erik remembered his vivid dream of Amy in this same position and became even more aroused. She moved herself against him in a slow grinding motion as he unbuttoned her sweater and began work on her blouse.

"Amy, you seriously wear too many layers," he said. "As your boyfriend, I decree you only wear undergarments from now on."

"But what about work?" Amy asked, her smiling eyes meeting his, illuminated only by the streetlights from outside.

"Oh, you can wear your lab coat. But just that," he assured her. "I had a fantasy about that, you know."

"You did?" Amy asked, sounding genuinely surprised. "What happened? Tell me."

"Well, kind of what's happening now," he answered, finally removing her tops, now seeing yet another new bra, a light colored piece barely covering her, nipples erect through the fabric. Dear God, she was going to make a horny mess of him.

"Amy, you're totally killing me with the lingerie," he said, lightly kissing her chest between words. "You know I'm kind of obsessed with your breasts. You're just feeding the addiction."

"Well, that is the focus of my research," said Amy, pulling at his polo shirt, and casting it aside. She ran her finger along his erection, still beneath his jeans.

Erik groaned, leaning his head back. She really knew where to touch him to drive him crazy. And they were only beginning to get to know each other. This was just going to get better and better.

He moved his hands up her thighs and around to her butt, lifting up her skirt, as she continued to move against him. Because of the warm summer night, she wore no tights, so he moved his hands around to her front and simply dived his fingers under her panties, feeling her sensitive area, eliciting a deep moan from her. He loved hearing her respond to his touch, and in their current position, her nipples were right in his face.

Amy stopped moving. "The couch doesn't give us much space," she said. "Meet you in the bedroom?" She jumped up and as she moved to his room, she also removed her skirt.

Erik removed his pants en route and dived onto his girlfriend once he reached the bed, his hands all over her soft body, hearing her giggle, sigh, and groan as he kissed everywhere. She seemed to especially like being kissed on the inner thigh, and he wondered about kissing her in her private area. Too soon, he thought, his face only inches away, the smell of sex beginning to drive him to the edge. But he imagined it. And maybe her kissing, licking him. Damn, he needed to get inside her soon. He slid up her body to meet her mouth, and she rolled him over.

"I know you like this," she said, unsnapping her bra and casting it aside. She then slipped down his body and ran one of her nipples up along the hardness beneath his boxers. Then she jumped off of him, removed the boxers, and then did the same thing again, moving up and down against the main vein on his penis.

"Amy," Erik cried out, feeling pleasure course through him. "You're driving me crazy. How do you know all these things?"

"I don't know," Amy laughed, now lying beside Erik, her face against his, her leg draped across his now naked body. "You just make me bolder. I like your reactions. I'm just, just, so turned on and ready and in love. And horny. Yeah, and completely incoherent."

She was laughing now. Erik loved her laugh. His heart felt so much better than it had in days. His mind empty of everything except Amy.

"I have a request," Erik said.

"Oh my," said Amy, her eyes wide.

"I want you. Now. On top," he said, moving his hands under her panties and beginning to slide them down. "I want to see you. Watch you. Touch you."

Amy bit her lip and nodded, removing her panties all the way as he turned to get a condom from the nightstand. When he had it on, Amy straddled him and began to move herself against his member before lying down on him completely, kissing him deeply. He ran his hands along her back, grasping her behind. Her heard Amy moan, and her mouth dropped to his ears.

"I'm a little nervous," she whispered.

He slid his hand between them to her vaginal area, feeling the wet warmth. He needed inside. Now.

"Amy, it's okay. Just take it slow," he reassured his girlfriend.

She sat up slightly, grabbed his erection, and moved it to her opening. They both began to shift around until he was fully inside, and Erik moved his fingers to her sensitive nub, stroking there as she started to grind on him. He began to thrust up into her, enjoying the tight wetness, her moaning. He marveled how well they fit together. So natural. His free hand tightly squeezed her butt, and he looked up at her. Amy's head was thrown back, eyes closed, hair falling down her shoulders, sweat on her brow. The sounds of her climax became louder. Erik felt his orgasm beginning, and he began moaning her name. God, this was so good. And she was so beautiful.

"Erik, I'm, I'm, oh wow, I…" Amy began but lost words.

Erik didn't even try to talk as he released inside her with a deep groan, sitting up slightly to lean his head into her breasts. Amy wrapped her arms around him tightly, her nails digging into his shoulders, her cries filling the room. When the pleasure began to subside, Erik let his head fall back on the pillow, and Amy collapsed on top of him.

"Babe, you are so hot," he said finally, holding her tightly to him.

"Oh, that was amazing. That was incredible. I've never felt like that," she mumbled into his neck. "I mean, it felt good before, but that was the best yet. Like, every part of me was on fire. You're just, like, a sex god."

Erik began laughing. "Wow, you really know how to boost the male ego."

Amy disengaged from him and rolled over to lay at his side.

"I love you, Erik. I'm so glad to be experiencing these things with you. You really take care of me," she said, her voice soft.

"And you take care of me," he said, wrapping her in his arms. "You have no idea how happy you make me."

The next morning, Amy left Erik early to get ready for her Friday. She gave him a passionate kiss and walked up to her apartment. As he watched her go, his heart felt light with love. Everything would be okay; he had Amy by his side.

Unfortunately, he would not see her for a couple of days. His time was filled with working at the park, covering the track and field event for Nike, and staring at footage and photos on the computer. And when he was available, she was in the lab. He felt his anxiety noose return, and he began to wish he had revealed his problem to Amy. He needed help.

 _ **Author's Note: Next time, Amy and Erik fight, and Sheldon might just be in the right place at the right time.**_


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-One**

 **The Quarrel Quandary**

Amy and Bernadette sat outside Penny's dressing room, waiting for the bride to try on her fifteenth dress of the day. The girls attended a champagne brunch before heading to the shop. Bernadette, who would serve as Penny's Matron of Honor, and Amy, who was happy to let her due to the awkwardness of Sheldon being Best Man, already found their bridal party wear and even new gowns for the university gala. Penny, however, couldn't seem to find the right dress.

"So, how's Erik?" asked Bernadette.

"Good. We had a really amazing Thursday night," answered Amy, her mind drifting back to that evening, Erik's touch, their naked bodies…

Bernadette giggled. "You enjoying your man candy?"

Amy blushed. "Yes. We're having a good time."

"You guys need to speak up. I can't hear too well," Penny shouted from behind the door.

"Amy likes having sex with Erik," shouted Bernadette.

"Bernadette," hissed Amy, smacking her friend on the leg. "Everybody can hear."

Penny opened the dressing room door to peek her head out. "Well of course she does. He's sweet and adorable. And he looks like he's probably good in the sack, right?"

"Oh yes," agreed Amy, seeing there was no way around this embarrassing conversation.

"And he's not a robot like Sheldon," Penny added, closing the door again.

"Sheldon isn't a robot," said Amy. "He's just, just…"

"A robot," finished Bernadette.

"He just works at his own pace. Not my pace," Amy said. She realized her and Sheldon were supposed to have a regular lunch time scheduled each week. She should probably get a hold of him. On second thought, why hadn't he gotten a hold of her? Maybe just wait for his move. With all the progress in her relationship with Erik, she hardly considered Sheldon the past two weeks. She hadn't even seen or communicated with him during that time.

The notification on her phone beeped, and she opened her messages to see a selfie of Erik flashing her his best smile, a track event in the background. She smiled and sent _Hello sexy_ back.

Penny opened the dressing room door again, and both girls gasped. The bride smiled broadly.

"This is the one," she said, stepping up on the pedestal in front of the three-way mirror. The dress, a light cream color, was strapless and fitted to the waist before it flared out in classic ball gown style.

Both Amy and Bernadette began to cry, with Penny almost jumping up and down with excitement. "Oh my God, this is my wedding dress. This is really happening! I need to text Leonard."

"Just a text message, no photos," warned Bernadette. "Remember, he can't see the dress until the wedding day." The shorter blonde turned to Amy. "So when will we be shopping for your wedding dress, Amy?"

Amy laughed. "I don't think we're there yet." But she'd imagined it. Yet, they'd never really talked about their future. She knew he wanted kids. She knew he wanted to meet her mother, which made her very nervous. But marriage? She smiled at Penny, happy for her friend and wondering if Erik was the one she would be excitedly texting after finding the dress sometime in the future.

Other than the occasional silly selfie, Amy didn't see Erik again until Wednesday afternoon. With the Halloween campaign in full swing, he spent more days at the park, doing some work into the late evening. Their schedules seemed to completely conflict, him available when she was at work. Amy found herself missing him immensely, daydreaming about him, even experiencing a couple very steamy dreams that woke her up, making her want to go downstairs and crawl into bed with him. But would that be appropriate?

Now here they were, together again, and Amy felt so happy to have his arm draped around her as they walked Honeybee through the park on the sunny August afternoon.

But something was wrong. A silence fell between them, and Amy could sense a disquiet in Erik. She didn't know how she knew, but something was definitely off.

She glanced up at her boyfriend as they walked their leisurely pace, following the same route they took the day they met. "Is something wrong, Erik?" she finally asked.

"No," he said quickly, not looking at her. "Why?"

"It just seems like something is wrong," Amy pressed. "Everything going okay with your work?"

"Yeah," he said, removing his arm from around her shoulders and readjusting his grip on Honeybee's leash. "Just miss seeing you. Too busy."

"You know, you can talk to me. I'm your girlfriend. If something is wrong, I'm here for you. You know that, right?" Amy continued, wanting to get to the bottom of this.

"I told you I'm fine," Erik snapped, stopping in the middle of the path, glaring at Amy.

Amy stared up at Erik, shocked by his harsh tone. She noticed dark circles under his eyes and his face appeared slightly sunken. All his past talk about his depression and anxiety flooded her mind.

"Erik, you can trust me. I can help you. Please talk to me," Amy pleaded.

"I don't need your help," he said, looking at the ground. "I can take of myself. I have for years. I don't need to be taken care of."

His words stabbed Amy in the heart. She wanted to take care of him. He'd helped her, most recently with her conference presentation. Why wouldn't he let her in?

"I love you, Erik," said Amy softly. "Please. Talk to me."

"Listen, Amy," Erik said, meeting her eyes, his brows furrowed and voice businesslike. "You're a busy brilliant person, and I know you really don't need to deal with my unreasonably stressed out roller coaster right now. I love you too much to introduce you to the total freak show Erik Koster."

Amy could feel her anger rising now. How the hell did he know what she needed? She needed to help him.

"Well, it seems you don't trust me," she hissed at him, surprising herself with how fast her anger grew. "Maybe this whole thing with us is moving too fast."

The second the words left her mouth she wished she could bring them back. Erik looked like she'd slapped him.

"What?" asked Erik in a quiet voice.

"I didn't mean that," Amy said quickly. But she realized that the pace of their relationship concerned her, so much so she had expressed it to her girlfriends. "It's just, I miss you, and you seem troubled, and we spent so much time together, and suddenly I don't see you..."

"Well, why don't we draft an agreement setting aside specified times during the week for date nights. We can even time our intimate acts. Would that work for you?" Erik answered, almost yelling, his voice drenched in sarcasm.

Now that was a low blow. Amy felt herself clench her fists.

"I take that back. I did mean it! I don't know who the hell you are, and obviously you don't trust me," yelled Amy, not caring that other people in the park were turning to look.

"How can I trust you now? You don't think we should be together!" shouted Erik.

Amy gasped, suddenly realizing where this could be headed. She'd never argued with Erik like this before. Their past spats have only been over where to eat or what movie to see. In fact, she'd never fought with anyone like this.

Trying to calm her voice down, Amy said, "Erik, I didn't mean that. I just want to know what's wrong."

"I don't need someone to take care of me! I'm fine all by myself! And I've been by myself for a long time," Erik scooped up Honeybee. "I don't need you. I don't need anyone."

And with that, he was gone, marching down the path, leaving Amy standing stricken and shocked. Tears began to roll down her cheeks. She didn't know what to do. Should she follow him? Had they just broken up? What was wrong with him? Why had she said those things?

Amy slowly walked back to her apartment. She paused at Erik's door on her way up, wondering if he had come home, if she should knock. But she didn't know what to say.

Entering her apartment, she immediately went to her bedroom and lay down, tears in her eyes again, her whole body now sobbing. This couldn't possibly be the end of her and Erik, could it? She loved him. She never felt this way about anyone, ever. Just the other day she was thinking of Erik as her future. Sure, they'd only been together for about two months, but she couldn't imagine her life without him.

Amy fell asleep after her long cry, waking up again after 10 p.m., her eyes swollen, still dressed in her day clothes. She slowly got ready for bed, sad and uncertain about the future

Following his angry departure in the park, Erik paced around his apartment, madder at himself than Amy. Why didn't he just tell her what was going on? Because it was humiliating! He was a man, a professional. He shouldn't be freaking out over a few deadlines.

And did Amy really think they were moving too fast? Did she want to slow down? He didn't. He was irrevocably in love with her, wanted her in every way a man could want a woman. He needed her. He should go up there right now and tell her. Confide in her. Yes, he trusted her. He just didn't want to bring her along on his crazy train.

She probably didn't want to see him. He'd started the fight. And they'd never fought before. Erik flopped face down on his bed, feeling tears well in his eyes, his heart racing. Had he just pissed away the greatest thing to ever happen to him?

The next day, Sheldon walked down the halls of the university's biology department towards Amy's lab, a flyer announcing his and Raj's lecture on black holes clutched in his hands. Amy had originally been the one to talk him into the lecture, but with the recent change in their relationship status, he was uncertain if she still had the event on her calendar. He wanted to invite her and also set up their lunches.

Approaching her door, Sheldon saw the lab empty except for Amy, who stood at one of the counters, reading something on her laptop, paperwork strewn around her. Sheldon did his typical knock, which was greeted with Amy's smile.

"Hello Sheldon, please come in," Amy said.

Like lunch a couple of weeks ago, Sheldon once again felt apprehensive approaching Amy. Just being in her presence brought back all those old, confusing feelings. Why couldn't he just move past things? Yet, seeing her smile at him made his stomach jump. But he noticed something different. He'd become accustomed to Amy wearing a little bit of make-up, influenced by Penny. Today she wore none. In fact, her eyes seemed a little red, like she'd been crying. The duo stood in the middle of the room.

"How are you doing, Sheldon?" Amy asked.

"I'm very well. My work is going good. I've done a thorough literature review at this point to see if anyone else has worked through my current ideas, and it seems I am the first. I still have a couple of loose ends before I can begin sharing my work," Sheldon rambled. He handed the flyer to Amy. "I wanted to invite you to my lecture with Raj next week."

"Of course. I remember. I was the one who talked you into this," she said, smiling up at him.

Sheldon found himself just staring at Amy. She wore the pineapple hair clip from before, and the familiar smell of her apple shampoo wafted up to him. He recognized the pen in her lab coat as one he'd purchased for her. They were ergonomically correct for smaller hands with the gel ink she preferred. Despite looking a little swollen, her green eyes smiled up at him, and Sheldon's brain went completely blank. He should have just put the flyer in the mailbox outside her door or sent her an event invite on Facebook.

What had he failed to do last time they were together? Yes, ask about her! "How are you doing, Amy?" he finally asked.

"Well, I've been working on IRB approval for my study. You should be thankful you don't work with living specimens. The ethics paperwork is a nightmare." She nodded towards the stack of papers by her laptop. "Let's see, oh we got our dresses for the wedding."

"Yes, I heard," Sheldon responded. "I'm Best Man, after all."

"I know. Congrats. You'll do a good job," Amy said. She was always so supportive and reassuring. Sheldon felt a slight pain in his heart thinking about all the times she helped him.

"So, um, how is Erik?" he asked, hesitating.

Amy looked down and closed her eyes, tears starting to fall. "We had a fight yesterday. I said something I didn't mean. Or at least I didn't mean it how I said it. And something is wrong, and he won't tell me. And I don't know what's going to happen," Amy said, her voice quiet and broken, now openly crying.

Sheldon stared at Amy before wrapping her in a hug. She put her arms around him and sobbed into his chest. The gesture was so automatic, Sheldon felt shocked. Yet the familiarity of Amy in that particular spot flooded Sheldon with feelings of both comfort and confusion. Still, he stood there holding her. Suddenly, images of Erik filled his head. He remembered seeing Erik at the karaoke club, playing with Amy's hair and later, at the baseball game, nuzzling into her.

Slowly, Sheldon brought one of his hands up Amy's back to rest in her hair and his nose and lips came down on top of her head. The silky softness of her hair combined with her scent soothed and excited him at the same time. Again, everything left his brain, and he existed just in that moment, which slightly terrified him. What was he doing? Amy wasn't his girlfriend; he didn't want a girlfriend. Yet, he didn't remove his hand or his face, enjoying the sensation far too much, for once giving in to his biological urges. Until he felt another one of his biological urges beginning to rise. Oh dear.

Sheldon suddenly pushed Amy away, holding her by the shoulders at arm's length.

"A hot beverage," he sputtered. "You're in distress, and you need a hot beverage. I'll run to the cafeteria and get you some tea."

He turned and raced from the room and walked fast down the hall, willing himself to calm down. What had just happened? Would Amy have this effect on him every time he saw her? He needed to move on. She'd moved on…

Wait, she'd had a fight with Erik. Maybe she'd want to be his girlfriend again. Was there the possibility of her returning to him? Did he even want that? Well, it was obvious his body wanted that, he cursed. Still, could Amy and he be reunited?

Amy stood in the center of her lab, staring at the door Sheldon just ran out. What the hell? She'd been surprised when he'd hugged her, but found she really needed it. But to be pushed away after only a few seconds? Typical Sheldon. Still, she felt bad for sobbing about her new boyfriend to her ex-boyfriend. So awkward and rude. She would need to apologize to Sheldon when he returned

I guess I could use a cup of tea, thought Amy, turning back to her laptop and IRB application.

She worked for several minutes before another knock sounded at her door. She turned to see Erik standing there, looking worse than she'd ever seen him. His eyes were swollen, hair askew, face unshaven. He wore his favorite baseball jersey and jeans, and she noticed his whole body seemed to sag a bit.

"May I come in please?" he asked with a weak voice.

Amy returned to stand at the center of the room. "Yes."

He walked towards her, and they stood facing each other.

"Amy, I'm so sorry," he began in a broken voice. "I should have told you what was going on and…"

"No, Erik, I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said," Amy interrupted. "It's just this, this is all so new to me and…"

And then they were holding each other, both crying. Amy on her tiptoes with her head on his shoulders. She found herself looking at the framed photo of the chimpanzee Patricia he'd given her, and she smiled through her tears. They could work this out.

Erik clung to her so tightly, she almost couldn't breathe. "God, Amy, I need you. You have no idea."

Amy pulled away slightly, and they kissed, both their faces wet with tears.

"I thought you worked today," she said.

"Called in sick. My first time. Watched three episodes of _Bonanza_ , then had to come see you," he said. "I'm so ashamed of the way I acted. I'm going through a rough time right now. I should have told you. It's just, just…" he laughed weakly. "I've never been in an adult relationship."

"Erik, after I'm done here, I'm coming over," said Amy. "We have a lot we need to talk about. To figure out."

"Okay," he said quietly before embracing her again. "I love you, Amy."

"I love you too," Amy said, beginning to cry again, this time happy tears.

Sheldon stood beside the open door, listening to the couple, holding two cups of tea. He returned to see Erik and Amy standing in the middle of the lab just before their embrace. He'd quickly dashed to the side of the door to listen. Now, feeling disheartened, he placed Amy's tea on the floor in the middle of the doorway and turned to head back to the physics department. Taking a sip of his tea, he walked slowly, wondering why he felt sad. He'd moved on from Amy. He'd been doing better at work because she wasn't around. Why did he suddenly feel so empty?

Turning into his office, he saw both Raj and Howard looking at his dry erase boards. Sheldon sighed. He certainly was not in the mood to deal with visitors now, particularly Howard, who had slammed a door in his face the last time he saw the engineer.

Sheldon straightened his shoulders and walked into the office. "What can I do for you two gentlemen?"

"Hey Sheldon," said Raj. "Dude, are you okay?"

Do I not look okay, thought Sheldon. "Why do you ask?"

"You just look kind of, I don't know, uncharacteristically sad," answered Raj.

Sheldon's shoulders sagged and he looked down at the ground. "I just spoke with Amy, and I…don't know." He didn't want to talk about it, certainly not with Howard present. He worked his way around his desk to his chair, the two men taking seats across from him.

"I didn't realize you felt so strongly about Amy," Howard said, looking sympathetically at Sheldon.

Sheldon put both elbows on his desk and his head in his hands. "I didn't know either."

"Do you want to talk?" asked Raj.

"No."

"Do you want us to leave?" continued Raj.

"No."

"Okay." The men sat in silence before Raj spoke again. "The mail room brought you a package as we were arriving."

"A package?" Sheldon glanced around his desk to see a cardboard box with the words _Sheldon Cooper Care Package_ written on the side. The return address was the McCarthys in Woodland, Washington, sent overnight express mail. Curious, Sheldon put the package on his desk and opened it with a pair of scissors.

The three men looked in to see the box filled with all manner of items. On top was a round tin with a post-it on top saying: _Made these for you and paid extra to ship them overnight so they'd be fresh. These are my award-winning snickerdoodles. Enjoy, honey! Love, Sally_

Sheldon opened the tin and took a cookie, offering some to Howard and Raj too.

"Holy shit," exclaimed Howard after taking a bite. "These are amazing. Literally the best cookie I've ever eaten."

Raj simply nodded as he chewed, and Sheldon couldn't agree more. The texture, the buttery sweetness. He felt his mood instantly improve.

"What else is in there?" asked Raj.

Sheldon pulled out an item wrapped in tissue paper. Tearing away the paper, he held a sculpture of a squirrel made of Mt. St. Helens ash.

"Who are these people?" asked Howard, helping himself to another cookie.

"My geology friends from Washington," he said, pulling out a copy of one of Glenn's books, he opened the front cover to find a rather long inscription. He quickly put it aside to be read later, in private.

Next came several brochures and maps of the Mt. St. Helens area and a stuffed plush salmon. Finally, the bottom of the box featured two more items wrapped in tissue. Sheldon opened the first to reveal a framed picture from Glenn, Yoshi, and Lillian's visit. He remembered Yoshi snapping a selfie of them playing billiards. A rather good picture of the four of them, blown up to a five by seven, and Sheldon smiled, remembering that evening.

The final item was another framed picture, an eight by ten. Sheldon let out an audible gasp when he removed the paper. Lillian had drawn him as a comic, standing in his office, surrounded by his dry erase boards. She'd titled it: _Dr. Sheldon Cooper, Master of the Universe_.

"That is so cool," Raj said. "I want one."

Sheldon's hand grazed something on the back of the frame, and he pulled off a post-it which read: _Thank you so much for making me feel better the other day. You are a good friend. Sincerely, Lillian._

"Seems like a nice group of people," said Howard, looking at one of the maps.

"They are," Sheldon agreed. Then he looked up at his friend. "Howard, I'm sorry I haven't been a good friend all these years. And I'm sorry about our fight."

"Water under the bridge, Sheldon" Howard said, slapping him on the shoulder. "We do need to talk more later and…"

"Hey guys, what's going on?" came a voice from the door.

The three men turned to see Amy standing in the doorway, holding the cup of tea Sheldon brought to her. Sheldon gulped. He'd just been getting back on track, the care package distracting him, and now Amy drenched his brain again.

"Sheldon got a care package from his geology friends," said Howard. "Check this out." He threw Amy the plush salmon, and she caught it with her free hand.

"Yeah, and we were just about to make some plans for Leonard's bachelor party. So no women allowed," added Raj.

"Um, okay," she threw the salmon at Sheldon. "Well, I just wanted to thank you for the tea, Sheldon. And for listening to me. And, well, I'm sorry our conversation got cut short. And it was inappropriate of me to vent about Erik to you. I'm… just sorry… lunch tomorrow? Noon?"

"Okay Amy," Sheldon answered meekly.

"Great. Bye guys." And she was gone.

Raj walked over and shut the office door. "Sheldon, if you want to talk…"

"I don't," Sheldon snapped, and then realized he needed to calm down. "I mean, not right now."

"Ohh, I have an idea. Let's go after work to create a Mt. St. Helens care package. You know, go to the mall and get some SoCal stuff," Raj said.

"And then go to dinner and talk about my idea for Leonard's party. Cause we'll need to start planning now if we're gonna pull it off," Howard added.

Sheldon looked between the two men. "I'm not too good at reading social situations, but I have a strong feeling you are trying to make me forget about Amy."

"Yeah. That's what friends do. So let us," Howard said.

Sheldon looked at his two friends and down at the box, finally glancing at himself as a comic. "Okay. I'll meet you two after work."

Amy dropped off her bag and headed to Erik's apartment upon returning home, expecting a short conversation and a romantic dinner, perhaps time for a movie. What actually happened became the most emotionally exhausting evening of her life.

They began sitting at his small dining room table, Erik pouring out everything he'd been experiencing the past week with the new job, the overwhelming deadlines, logically knowing he could handle it but still looking at the crazy big picture, worried about his perfectionist approach to his work. Amy listened, occasionally shocked. He broke down into tears several times, causing her to cry as well. He always appeared so together, he hid this so well. Until he broke, of course. As a neurobiologist, she knew how depression worked, but to see it coming out in someone she cared about became a whole different matter.

She told him she wanted to listen, wanted to help him. He shouldn't be embarrassed. Everybody had something, some demon.

"Yeah, Amy, really?" Erik said snidely. "You don't. You're smart and confident."

"God, you have no idea!" she shouted at him before breaking down crying again. She began rambling about her childhood, things she'd never told him before, never told anyone. Previously, she'd only shared happy memories, mildly embarrassing moments. Now she let it all out. The rejection, the bullying. Her father abandoning them and the effects on her, her mother. The absolute lack of friends or connection. Her final decision to cut herself off from social situations altogether. Living alone, in her own bubble along with her work, until she met Sheldon, and ultimately Penny, who changed her life. Became her friend. As she talked on and on, she realized the profound impact Penny had on her. She really needed to get her a nice wedding present…

"See, you're not the only freak show," Amy said after her long rant, grabbing a tissue to wipe her eyes.

Erik's face lit up in a smile. "Seems like we're both delightfully scarred and screwed up. A match made in heaven."

Amy laughed. "Yes. Erik, you need to let me help you. You need to talk to me. We're in a relationship, and that means we take care of each other. You've taken care of me. Let me do the same."

"I guess I'm used to being on my own. Trying to handle things myself," Erik said. "But it does feel better to talk about things. And you…you just make me better all around. And so happy. You heal me."

Amy walked over and sat on his lap. They held each other for several minutes not saying anything at all

About 8 p.m. they ordered Chinese and ate quietly until Erik brought up the elephant in the room.

"Do you think this relationship is going too fast?"

Everything snowballed from there. Amy talked about being afraid they were going to burn out. She'd been in a five year relationship where the furthest they got was kissing and now she was sleeping with Erik after two months. Yet she felt so connected with Erik. She felt their love. In fact, she often felt her breathe taken away just thinking about it.

She shared with Erik what her girlfriends said when she worried about going too fast.

"Whoa, wait, you don't tell them, you know, like everything," he said, glancing down at his crotch and looking back up at her.

Amy laughed. "Not everything. Not specifics."

Erik just looked at her skeptically before launching into his appraisal of the relationship, how wonderful she made him feel, how he finally felt complete after all these years. Knowing he had support, especially after opening up to her earlier that evening. He stood up and paced around the room before sitting on the couch, Honeybee jumping up into his lap. He told her about his parents marrying after only a couple months dating and their decades-long marriage. About Jessica and Benji. Amy knew about some of these things before, but to hear him talk now, about how he saw her as the lead in their own epic love story, made Amy start to cry again. Amy soon realized he'd observed all these positive relationships, while she'd seen many negative ones.

"Do you really want to back off?" Erik asked. "Because I love you Amy, and I'll do whatever to keep you in my life."

"No," said Amy instantly, honestly. "It's just, I've never experienced something like this before, and it's terrifying."

"Yeah, it is," Erik said. "Putting everything on that one person. Your love, your trust. Everything…But meeting you and falling in love with you has been exhilarating and brought me back to life. And I just want more. I need more."

Amy didn't know how to ask the next question, so she just let it come out. "Have you thought about us, um, in the future? You know…"

"Like marriage?" he asked, looking at her.

"Yes," she said, meeting his gaze.

"Yes. You?"

"Yes," Amy responded, quickly looking down and beginning to clear the dinner mess. It was now after 10 p.m. and things had begun to congeal.

"We need to figure out this schedule of ours," said Erik, clearing his throat. "Not seeing you every day is killing me. Seriously. Literally killing me."

While cleaning up, they came up with a solution. On days they could not see each other for a walk or a real date, the one returning home later would simply join the other at his/her apartment for the night. Amy had already given him her spare key and assured him Honeybee was welcome anytime.

About 11 p.m., the couple crawled into bed, exhausted from crying and talking and spilling out their innermost feelings. Both stripped down to just their underwear, they fell asleep holding one another.

Very early the next morning, when the sun just started to peak through the shades, Amy awoke facing a sleeping Erik, still unshaven, his hair mussed, his mouth open slightly. She watched him for a bit, wondering how she ended up at this particular moment in time. In love with a kind, caring man. Despite his flaws, or because of them, she loved him more today than ever before.

Amy began kissing his sleeping lips and soon found him kissing her back, his arms wrapping around her and pulling her against him. They both caressed each other slowly and quietly, none of the awkwardness of their first time together or the flirtatious and frantic pace of the last time. Amy felt herself wrapped up in him, his sweet kisses trailing up and down her body, her mouth and hands exploring him slowly, methodically. They didn't speak to each other, just touched. Amy felt a newness about their lovemaking, perhaps coming from their openness the night before. There was something deeply intimate about this moment, something neither had experienced before.

The build-up was slow, but soothing and beautiful, and when he finally entered her, he slid in without any hesitancy or difficulty, causing them both to cry out in pleasure, the loudest sound either had made beyond a whisper since they began kissing. He was on top, and he propped himself up on his elbows to meet her eyes. They both gazed at each other as he thrust slowly into her, her body moving up to meet his.

"I love you so much, Amy," he said breathlessly.

"Erik, I…love…you," she gasped, feeling her climax approaching. Again, the slowness, the gentleness of the moment was simply marvelous.

She felt him stiffen and release inside her, and she ground up against him as she reached her own orgasm. Still, they never took their eyes off each other, Amy loving seeing him come undone, certain Erik enjoyed the same from the intense gleam in his eye.

Amy felt an overwhelming sense of peace driving into work later that morning. She'd never shared so much with anyone as she shared with Erik. And she felt closer to him than ever before. And closer to herself, the true Amy. The one ready to love and be loved.

 _ **Author's Note: Next time, the gang attends the university gala.**_

 _ **Taking a break from angst in the next chapter. Everyone in this story deserves some fun, right?**_

 _ **Please let me know your thoughts. Thank you for reading. A lot more to come.**_


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

 **The Limousine Stimulation**

Sheldon headed toward his lunch with Amy, reflecting on the past 24 hours. Since his confusing moment with Amy in her lab, his perspective improved remarkably, helped surprisingly by Howard and Raj.

After work Thursday, the trio headed to the mall to look for items to send the USGS crew at Mt. St. Helens. Combing through the stores, they found a mug featuring the Hollywood sign and a book about the San Andreas Fault and a history of California earthquakes.

"Dude, they come from such a cooler place," said Raj as they visited the last store. "And it's going to be hard to top that comic of you, Sheldon. And those cookies."

"Yes, we may need to get creative" Sheldon answered, searching his brain and coming up with nothing. "Maybe something from the comic book shop."

They went to their favorite Thai restaurant for dinner. Immediately after placing their orders, Sheldon turned to Howard. "I want you to know I'm trying to improve my relationships, and that includes you, Howard. You have been a supportive friend to me throughout the years, and I have failed to reciprocate."

"Thanks, Sheldon," Howard said, smiling. "Your apology means a lot. And I will try to be less sarcastic to you. I must admit, I have missed you."

"Okay, okay, so we're all made up," said Raj impatiently. "Sheldon, we need to talk about Amy. You're not over her, are you?"

Sheldon looked down at the table, his mind swimming with images and feelings of the earlier incident with Amy. He felt foolish for his brief train of thought imagining Amy returning to him. He looked up at Howard and Raj, who patiently sat, waiting for him to respond. Sheldon thought about Glenn's advice in connecting with his friends, sharing problems. If he wanted to be a better friend, he needed to trust others. Finally, he took a deep breathe.

"No, I'm not. And I don't know why. When Amy broke up with me, I was hurt. And then I was angry. And now…now I'm just confused," he said slowly. "I agree with Amy's assessment of us. She said our relationship was toxic, and this is true. I couldn't give her what she wanted emotionally and physically, and she constantly put me in an uncomfortable place. We should not be in a romantic relationship."

"So, what's wrong?" Raj implored.

"Well, my brain has been clearer the past few weeks, and then I see Amy, and everything gets…fuzzy," Sheldon said. "Before I saw you, I went to her lab to give her a flyer for our lecture, and she was crying. She'd had a fight with Erik."

"Really?" asked Howard, looking concerned. "I texted him twice today, and he didn't respond. Hope they're okay."

Sheldon glared at Howard.

"Sorry, Sheldon. What happened?"

"She looked so sad, and then I just hugged her," Sheldon said, actually feeling relieved to tell somebody what happened. "I don't know why. And then…I had…some…biological responses…and left."

Howard and Raj stared at Sheldon.

"Biological responses?" asked Raj.

"Yes, the same old stupid urges I fought so hard when Amy and I were in a relationship," Sheldon said, beginning to wonder if sharing was a bad idea.

"Do you mean like wanting to…" Howard paused, as if searching for the right words. "To be physically intimate with her."

"Yes," said Sheldon, barely above a whisper. He didn't look at his friends for several seconds, afraid they were laughing or at least smiling at him. But when he looked up, he was greeted by sympathetic looks.

"Sheldon, can I ask a question, and you don't need to answer," began Howard. "But I really wonder. In fact, all of us probably wondered. Amy was very willing to be with you physically. In fact, most guys would love to have a woman want them like that. But you always refused her. Why?"

Why? Because he was terrified, on so many levels.

"My brain always stopped me," Sheldon said. "My body…wanted to, but my brain would stop me." He suddenly began talking fast, nervous, but wanting to get everything out. "I wish I could be normal like you guys, but I overthink things, I know I do. I do not want to engage in a physical relationship. Just thinking about it…"

Raj and Howard studied him. He knew they were probably shocked since he never talked like this. He'd made fun of them for years over their obsession with coitus, and here he was, admitting he had the same base desires.

"Do you ever want to be, um, physically intimate with anyone?" asked Raj.

Sheldon thought for a moment. He'd never considered it before Amy, even admitted to her he thought they might eventually go there. But two years had passed since telling her this, and the biggest step he took was kissing her.

"I don't think so."

"Hmmm…you know what I think Sheldon," Raj said. "I think doing physical things, like hand holding and hugging and kissing, despite them being uncomfortable, became routine for you when you were with Amy."

"Yeah," Howard chimed in. "You don't need to do those things anymore. My advice, don't touch Amy. At all. In any way. Focus on the things you like to do with her that aren't a part of a romantic relationship. She is in a romance with Erik now. He fulfills those needs. You don't need to be in that awkward spot anymore. You're just friends."

Sheldon nodded. Their advice seemed logical. He desperately wanted Amy to be his friend, particularly without the discomfort.

"And you need to get to know Erik," Howard said. "Separate him from Amy. Get to know him as Erik, not as Amy's boyfriend."

"Yeah, and as self-proclaimed leader of our social group, we would really appreciate it since we all really like the dude," said Raj.

Sheldon thought about his interactions with Erik. He did not seem to be a bad guy. He made Amy happy, and that was important. They had things in common. He was a DC man after all.

"I know we haven't had vintage video game night in a while," Sheldon began. "How about tomorrow night, with Erik?"

Raj was suddenly excited. "Awesome! We'll all come over after practice. Excellent."

Sheldon continued to catch up with Howard over dinner, feeling relieved to have talked about his issues with physical intimacy. Plans developed for Leonard's bachelor party, and Sheldon felt happy to be reconnected with all his friends.

Now, as he walked towards Amy in the cafeteria, he felt more confident, ready to engage Amy as his friend. He'd already purchased his lunch, so he plopped down across from her.

"Hello Amy," he said cheerfully.

"Hello Sheldon," she smiled back.

Sheldon immediately noticed a change in Amy. She appeared so different than yesterday. In fact, she seemed to glow.

Remember to ask about her, he thought.

"How are you?" he asked.

"Very good. Wonderful," she said, her voice light, melodious. Soothing. Sheldon couldn't help but smile. "Erik and I talked and…" Amy immediately stopped speaking.

"You can talk about Erik. He's your boyfriend. And I'm your friend," Sheldon said. "And he's coming over for video games tonight, so I'm working on getting to know him."

"Thank you, Sheldon. That means a lot to me," Amy said warmly. She paused, studying him, then continued. "So, we haven't talked much since May, which has given me a lot of time to think of some spectacular counterfactuals." She pulled out her phone and brought up a document.

Sheldon smiled, bringing out his phone as well. "My goodness Amy, it truly seems that great minds think alike. I have several prepared as well. But you may go first."

"Okay. In a world where Johannes Gutenberg is never born, which country develops the first digital music player?" Amy asked, raising an eyebrow.

Sheldon and Amy spent the next half hour playing before Sheldon remembered to ask about her work. Amy told him about her great success at the conference in San Francisco, the wonderful group of students she currently worked with, and the focus of her next study. He listened intently, asking questions. When they both needed to head back to their respective offices, they'd made plans for lunch every Friday.

Sheldon felt more complete than he had in months. Work going well, Amy, Howard, and Raj his friends again, Best Man to Leonard. Now to get through an evening of video games with that blonde bum…who had a name, Sheldon reminded himself. Erik.

Erik walked up to the fourth floor with his friends, headed to Leonard and Sheldon's apartment. He felt so much better after talking to Amy. Work seemed much more approachable throughout the day, and he even developed a complete storyboard for a one-minute commercial featuring _The Nightmare Before Christmas_ characters, scheduling the shoot for next week.

Amy's gentle kisses and their amazing morning lovemaking boosted his spirits even more. He felt a new level of intimacy with her, unlike anything he ever experienced. He felt completely open and vulnerable to her, and the feeling didn't terrify him in the least. He loved it, loved her. And she shared so much with him. He had no idea of her painful past, her upbringing so different from his own. But they both had issues, and they both wanted to help each other. Never again would he hide things from her – she wanted to take care of him, and he would let her. He loved taking care of her.

Erik felt a little apprehensive approaching Leonard and Sheldon's apartment. He was entering the domain of Amy's ex. They came in to find Sheldon working on his computer.

"Hey Sheldon, how's it going?" said Leonard.

"Good. Gentlemen, I took the liberty of ordering a couple of pizzas, which should be here soon. And I plugged in the original Nintendo," Sheldon said, turning to Erik. "I'm assuming you know the system?"

"Yup, have my own at home," he replied.

"Sheldon, you gotta see this dude tear it up on _Galaga_ ," Raj said.

A little while later, the five men were playing _Pacman_ when Erik remembered something in his backpack. He pulled out _Consider Phlebus_ by Iain M. Banks, and handed it to Sheldon.

"Here's the book you requested," he said. "Amy said you like things in chronological order, although it's not necessary for his books. I get it, though. I read them in order of publication. Anyways, maybe we could, you know, discuss this after you finish. I'd love to hear your opinions on the Culture, you being a physicist and all."

Sheldon studied the book, and placed it on the coffee table. "Thank you."

Erik glanced at the table and noticed a familiar book. "Hey, Glenn McCarthy. He's like the patron saint of volcanoes. You been up to Mt. St. Helens?"

"No, I have friends that work up there."

"You should go! I grew up a little more than an hour from there. Spent many a day hiking the area. I even have a portfolio on the mountain, and one of my photos was used in a book," Erik explained.

"You're from Washington?" asked Sheldon.

"Yeah, I'm actually a volcano baby. My mom was pregnant during the 1980 eruption," Erik laughed. "They thought we'd all be deformed or made of ash or something. But I love that mountain. Whenever I drive up the freeway and it comes into view, I know I'm home."

"That's so beautiful, man," said Raj. "Sheldon, you should go there to visit. They are really cool people. Show Leonard and Erik your comic."

During a mini _Donkey Kong_ tournament, Erik turned to the guys.

"So the university gala. Very formal? Should I rent a limo?"

"Yeah, it's formal. The money people are often there," Leonard said, watching Howard jump Mario over barrels. "Reminds me I need to rent my tux. If we go in together, we can get a group rate."

"Cool," said Howard.

"I'm in" said Raj.

"I'll just wear my black suit," said Sheldon.

"I own two tuxes," Erik said, looking up from the map of Southwest Washington Sheldon had on the coffee table. "Just need to decide white or black."

"You own two tuxedoes?" Leonard asked, surprised.

"I've shot some formal events before. So I need to be prepared," Erik said, now taking over the controller as player two. "Jessica and Benji bought me one for Christmas and the other I found on sale, just so I could have choices, you know. The black one has a long jacket. Kinda old fashioned. Makes me look like I'm from Regency England."

"Amy likes that old fashioned look. Maybe ask about the style of her dress," advised Raj.

"Good idea," Erik continued, frowning as his Mario got hit with a barrel. "If I pair the white one with a pink shirt and loafers without socks, I can look all _Miami Vice_. I kinda hope she's going for the 80s look."

Leonard laughed. "You know, renting a limo would be fun. The girls would enjoy it."

"Yeah, I'd like things to go a lot better than when we rented the limo for prom," added Howard, frowning.

"There are eight of us," Raj said thinking. "Should keep costs down. Let's do it! I'll call the company we used last time."

"Great, just let us know how much," said Erik, handing the controller to Sheldon. He glanced over at Sheldon's work space, noticing his Gollum statue. "Hey, is that what you want Andy Serkis to sign?"

Sheldon seemed to follow Erik's gaze. "Yes, if he can."

"Is he your favorite character?" asked Erik, trying to engage the quiet Sheldon in further conversation.

"I enjoy several from _The Lord of the Rings,_ but he always held a place in my heart."

"I've always loved Sam," Erik said. "When I read the books, I always felt he was the true hero."

"I agree," said Sheldon.

As Erik talked about Tolkien with Sheldon for the next several minutes, he noticed the other men had stopped talking and were simply playing or listening. Erik appreciated the opportunity to get to know Sheldon, and he felt shocked he had quite a bit in common with Amy's ex.

"Are you coming to our game again tomorrow?" Erik asked.

"I think so," Sheldon said, again at the controls. "It's sometimes nice to get outside. Plus, the field you're playing at is near a convenience store that has over eight different flavors of Icee."

Erik laughed. "Donovan is going to harass you again about joining our basketball team this fall. He wants a tall center. Just a warning."

He noticed Sheldon scrunch up his face as if thinking. Amy warned Erik about Sheldon's lack of athleticism or interest in sports, despite being quite knowledgeable about football. Was he actually considering joining?

Two hours later, Erik drove home thinking about his budding relationship with Sheldon. While he was glad to get to know the man, everything still seemed so awkward. But he knew Amy valued Sheldon, and he loved Amy.

With Yoshi and Lillian out working in the field and Sally off visiting her sister, Sheldon found himself just talking with Glenn on Sunday afternoon. Glenn had his usual cup of coffee and Sheldon sipped tea. After thanking Glenn of the well-timed care package and listening to the geologist talk about his work, including a new book project, Sheldon shared about the events with Amy, his dinner with Howard and Raj and their advice, and getting to know Erik.

"He's a volcano baby, huh?" laughed Glenn. "I'll need to look up his portfolio."

"Thank you for giving me the advice to reconnect with my friends," said Sheldon. "I've felt so much better the past few days."

"Good. And it sounds like Howard and Raj are helping you. Although I do need to ask, are you completely uninterested in ever being in a romantic relationship?" asked Glenn.

"Yes," said Sheldon, feeling quite certain.

"Well, may I offer some more advice?" continued Glenn.

"Please."

"Don't discount it altogether. Life happens. I thought I was going to be single my whole life, and then I met Sally. And I was quite a bit older than you are now," Glenn said. "Amy might just have entered your life at the wrong time. I know you're more of a cerebral guy, but keep your heart open to possibilities. I'm glad I did. I love my work, but Sally is, by far, the greatest thing that's ever happened to me.

Sheldon sat quietly, thinking about Glenn's response and his love for his wife. Sheldon couldn't imagine having that in his life.

"Do you think I should join a basketball team?" said Sheldon suddenly. Like Erik warned, Donovan had again approached him at the game yesterday. He saw his other friends enjoying being part of a baseball team and wondered if playing a sport might help his social skills.

"Do you like basketball?"

"I've never really paid attention," said Sheldon, remembering his sports competition with Kripke. He cringed. "And I'm not very athletic."

"I'm not either, but I've always enjoyed shooting hoops. It's relaxing. We have a hoop installed in the back of the visitor's center," said Glenn. "Lil's actually really good. She belonged to her high school team. She's always teasing Yoshi, who can't make a basket to save his life. But man can that kid golf. Puts my game to shame."

Sheldon and Glenn talked for a bit longer before they logged off. Following their conversation, Sheldon Googled basketball and began to read.

The evening of the university gala arrived, and Amy put the final touches on her hair and make-up. She knew Erik sat out in the living room on the couch, waiting. She'd heard him come in with his usual "hey babe." The past week and a half since their argument had been great. They spent every night together at whichever apartment they ended up in. Sometimes he joined her already in bed after a late night at the park, slipping a cookie from the Pooh Corner bakery into her lunch bag. A couple of their evenings were filled with passion, causing her to wake up exhausted but happy and fulfilled the next morning. One night they stayed up long past midnight, simply talking about everything, enjoying the feeling of him lying next to her, his laughter filling the room.

Amy stepped back from the mirror to appraise her outfit. She'd chosen an emerald satin gown with short sleeves and an empire waist. The dress was lower cut then she usually wore, showing off a bit of cleavage, a choice she made based solely on Erik's obsession with her breasts. Her hair half up, with the rest curled, she wore light make-up. She smiled, pleased with her outfit and left her bedroom.

Erik stood up to greet her, and she felt her eyes go wide, drinking him in. He wore a black tuxedo, a long jacket that fit him perfectly. He looked like he stepped from another time, like a hero from a Jane Austen novel. His white dress shirt was accented with an emerald tie, matching her dress and making his hazel eyes shine. And he smelled amazing. Amy felt herself trying to catch her breath. She noticed him staring at her, looking her up and down.

"Damn, woman, you look…just wow," he said, wrapping her in an embrace as his phone beeped. He glanced down. "Well, the limo is here. Let's go."

Amy and Erik lived closest to the limo driver, so they were the first picked up. As they headed over to Raj's, Amy filled Erik in on what happened at a university gala. He glanced down at her feet. She'd worn ballet-style slippers.

"Your feet look cute," he said.

"Thanks. I don't do heels well," she said.

"So, um, what do you have on under there?" he said with a grin.

Amy laughed. "Nothing interesting. Just garments to support this." She indicated her pushed up breasts.

"Nothing interesting, huh?" he asked, glancing toward the driver to see if the partition was closed. "I'll be the judge of that."

Before Amy had time to say anything, Erik had kneeled down and swiftly ducked under her dress.

"Erik!" she cried, shocked. She felt his lips on her calves, his hands slowly creeping up toward her sensitive spot. She couldn't help but sigh deeply when his lips reached her thighs. Then the limo stopped. "Erik, get out of there! Rajesh is coming!"

Erik quickly ducked out of Amy's dress to retake his seat as the limo door opened and Raj jumped in. The couple shared a quick glance and smile and turned towards their friend.

Raj stared at Amy and Erik sitting across from him.

"You two were making out, weren't you?" he asked, a smile creeping across his face.

"No!" the duo both said together, a little too quickly.

"Then why is Erik's hair all messed up?" Raj asked.

The couple smiled sheepishly at him as Erik fixed his hair. Amy just blushed and smiled, turning away from both men. Damn, thought Raj. They were just too cute. He felt a slight pang in his heart, wishing he had someone to be so damn cute with.

They talked about the evening ahead, the dinner, which was always good, speculating who would win some of the more coveted awards, and wondering what music would play out on the dance floor.

"You look so beautiful, Amy," Raj said. "I hope your consort here won't mind me asking you to dance this evening."

"We'll need to engage in an old fashioned gentlemen's duel first," said Erik dramatically.

The trio laughed and were soon joined by Bernadette and Howard. Raj and Howard began filling everyone in on plans for Leonard's bachelor party before Sheldon, Penny, and Leonard himself joined them.

Raj glanced over at Sheldon, who sat closest to the partition, next to Leonard. He felt glad everyone was back together; Raj hated being in a row with anyone. He'd approached Howard about talking to Sheldon, and when they saw their physicist friend torn up about Amy, both men found a Sheldon they could finally relate to. Raj and Howard talked at length about helping Sheldon, not making fun of him like they usually would. They even spoke to Leonard so they were all on the same page. If Sheldon was trying to improve his relationships, they needed to support him.

Still, as Raj watched Sheldon, he saw a quieter man. Perhaps with Amy and Erik sitting together only feet away he felt more subdued. Hesitant. Raj always had a difficult time reading Sheldon, but he certainly knew what it felt like to be sad and lonely. Not for the first time that day Raj wondered if he needed to move on, start playing the field again, or, like Sheldon, give up on romance entirely. He might be happy just watching the adorableness of Erik and Amy.

The group had reserved their own table, and the eight of them enjoyed dinner and held a lively conversation, debating theory versus practice, who had the better office, and whether Penny should wear heels at the wedding, with Leonard so concerned about his height. During dessert, the room grew quiet, and the awards were announced. Finally, a member of the board of regents took the stage for the final award.

"The Faculty Award is a coveted recognition in which one is nominated by their students. The winner of this year's faculty award received several nominations from current and former students, all praising her love of her field, her knowledge, and her support of her students and future science practitioners. In fact, she received more nominations than any past winner of this award, and it's no surprise to me her lab is the most highly funded at the university, with a myriad of outside donors. She makes us all very proud. This year's Faculty Award goes to Dr. Amy Fowler."

Everyone in the audience cheered, and Raj looked over to see Amy, her mouth agape, absolutely shocked.

"Babe, that's you!" exclaimed Erik, helping her to her feet and embracing his girlfriend. "I'm so proud of you."

Amy's whole table got to their feet, hugging and praising her. Amy walked up to receive the award, shaking hands with all the dignitaries. Raj glanced over at Erik, seeing the man's face beam with joy. His reaction made Raj's heart warm.

After the awards, music began in the ballroom next door, and many people went over to dance. Erik and Amy danced for a couple of songs before Raj cut in.

"Amy, I'm so happy for you," he said. "You really deserve that award. I know how devoted you are to your students."

"Thank you, Rajesh," Amy smiled. "I'm still kind of shocked. That was unexpected."

"And well deserved."

"A word please, Dr. Fowler," came a voice beside them. The head of the biology department. Amy left the dance floor, Raj by her side.

"Congratulations, Dr. Fowler," the woman said. Raj had only ever seen her at functions such as these. "With the number of articles you have published, the number of students you advice, including doctoral candidates, the financial success of your lab, and now this award, I urge you to consider putting your name in for tenure. Please stop by my office Monday."

The department head walked away, and Amy turned to Raj, her eyes wide.

"Do you ever have times in your life when everything seems to be going well?" asked Amy. "I was so, well, down, devastated back in May, and now, well, things just keep getting better and better."

"I'll need to take your word for it," said Raj, leading Amy back to Erik, who was talking and laughing with Barry Kripke.

Amy stopped and faced Raj. "If I can find someone, the perfect someone, you can too. Erik's mentioned a couple of women he'd like to set you up with from work."

"I know. He's talked to me too," Raj said. "I just don't know, Amy. It just hurts worse and worse each time."

He kissed Amy on the cheek before giving her arm to Erik. He then talked to the three of them before moving on to ask Bernadette to dance.

Later that evening, after Raj had left, Amy sat with Erik in the back of the limo, alone again. She studied the award in her hands, and glanced up at Erik.

"I think I'm going to try for tenure. It'll be stressful, but I really do like working for this institution. I like teaching and researching and teaching future researchers," she said.

"Hey, I've got your back, babe," he said, kissing her cheek and taking her hand.

They both sat in silence, Amy's mind swimming with her next steps. She leaned her head on Erik's shoulder, suddenly exhausted. A happy exhausted.

The two returned to their building, and Erik left her to let Honeybee out, promising to join her in a few minutes. She walked around her apartment, trying to find a place for the award, finally deciding to bring it to her lab. Erik came in, holding his pajamas, his jacket gone. He already had a toothbrush in Amy's bathroom.

"Mind if I check the scores on ESPN?" he asked, sitting on the couch.

"Yeah. I'm gonna get changed. I feel kind stuffed into this dress, especially after that dessert."

She emptied the contents of her clutch into her regular purse and grabbed her nightwear from her drawer. Standing up, she saw Erik in the doorway.

"Need help?" he asked.

"Okay," she said, turning her back to him.

He began to unzip her dress slowly, kissing the back of her neck and following her spine as he worked the zipper down. Amy felt herself shudder under his touch, the exhaustion she felt earlier giving way to arousal. When it was fully unzipped, he moved his hands into the dress, reaching around to cup her breasts, pulling her back against his chest. The dress slipped off her arms and fell to the floor, leaving her in just her bra and panties. He held her to him, one hand playing with her chest while the other inched down to grasp her mound. Amy stood still for a while, enjoying the feeling. He'd never touched her like this, and she closed her eyes, reveling in his hot breathe on her neck, he hands exploring her body. Finally, she needed to see him, needed to kiss him. She turned around and found his lips, their kiss sweet and chaste at first before she grabbed him by his tie and forced his mouth open. He chuckled as she loosened the tie and went to work on his shirt.

"Okay, now you're wearing too many layers," Amy said, finding him wearing a simple white t-shirt underneath the dress shirt.

"Hey, blame men's wear designers," Erik said, as he pulled off the shirt and Amy worked at his pants.

In just his boxers, Erik grabbed one of Amy's legs and brought it around his, forcing her to stand in one leg, her sensitive area pressed deliciously against his hardening erection. They stood in the middle of her bedroom, their kisses becoming deeper, hands moving everywhere. He unsnapped her bra, casting it to the side, and she leaned back as he feasted in her breasts, eliciting deep moans. The hand on her upraised thigh moved up her leg, his fingers sneaking into her panties. She let out a yelp as a sudden wave of pleasure coursed through her, and she lost her balance, causing both her and Erik to fall to the ground, tangled together.

Erik sat up, his legs in front of him, laughing hard. Amy sat on her knees, facing him, crying from laughter.

"I guess once the elegant outfits come off, we're just Amy and Erik," Amy laughed.

"Hmmm…I like us," he said, pulling her towards him.

She straddled him as he sat there, continuing to laugh, moving against him. Up until that moment, they'd only ever had sex in bed, lying down, so Amy felt a new stimulation as they sat up. They rocked back and forth, her hands moving over his muscles. She could feel the sensations building. God, she wanted him inside her. She needed him, right now.

"Erik, you need to go inside me," she breathed into his ear.

"Yes, Dr. Fowler," he whispered back. She leaped off of him to remove her panties and he stood up quickly to remove his boxers, quickly grabbing a condom from his pants pocket.

"Wait, you had one on you, in your pocket?" said Amy, as she returned to straddle the seated Erik.

"Um, yeah. I was hoping to get lucky in the limousine," Erik smiled.

Amy began laughing, remembering him diving under her dress. She grabbed his manhood and worked it into her, both of them groaning at the sensations the new position gave. When he was inside, she wrapped her legs around his waist, pressing her heels to her lower back. Both began frantically moving against each other.

"Jesus, Amy, I'm not gonna last long," Erik said, leaving her lips for her chest.

"Me neither," Amy said, leaning her head back, giving her boyfriend full access to her breasts. She was already climaxing, holding on to his shoulders with one hand and clutching his hair for dear life. She never got used to this feeling, loved it, loved feeling him release in her and groan into her chest. Her orgasm lasted longer than usual, and even though she knew he'd already came, he kept stimulating her until the final waves subsided.

They both separated, now lying on the floor staring at each other. Amy suddenly felt the happy exhaustion return. She sat up suddenly, looking around at their clothes lying scattered around the room. She didn't feel like cleaning up now. She grabbed Erik, and they climbed into bed, turning out the lights, not saying another word.

Amy awoke the next morning to an empty bed, but the smell of cooking wafting into her bedroom. She looked around and saw her dress neatly hanging up in the closet, Erik's clothes beside hers. Their things looked nice together. Like they shared the closet.

She got up and glanced in the mirror before she left the room. Her hair was matted to her head, make-up smeared. Oh well. He already saw what a mess she was. She got into the pajamas she'd set out the previous evening and emerged from her room. Erik was fully dressed, and she remembered he had to work for a couple of hours. Still, she'd see him at the evening baseball game.

"I've gotta go, but I wanted to make sure my Faculty Award winner got a healthy, high-protein breakfast, especially after last night's post-gala activities," he said, putting down a plate of eggs and toast in front of her. He kissed her before heading out.

Amy smiled as she ate, looking at the award sitting on the table in front of her. She thought about tenure and Erik's clothes in the closet with hers. A feeling of nervousness enveloped her, blending with her happiness. Things would be changing.

 _ **Author's Note: So much going on with these characters. Is Sheldon over Amy? Should he play basketball? How about visiting his friends up at the mountain? And what about Raj? Is he ready to move on? And what's next for Erik and Amy? Please let me know your thoughts.**_

 _ **Checking the traffic stats for this story, I see I have several hundred visitors for each chapter. Thank you all so much for reading! I'm here to have fun, entertain, and work on my writing (especially since I have my dissertation staring at me after I finish prelims this fall). If you haven't yet provided a review or messaged me, I'd really appreciate your feedback. Again, thank you so much for your engagement with my work. More to come!**_


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

 **The Gollum Excitation**

The new school year began, and the university became busier. Sheldon's class was scheduled for Tuesday and Thursday mornings, and he sat in the cafeteria with his friends at lunch on that first Tuesday, bragging about how the ten students in his course would probably not pass the first exam.

"But Sheldon, isn't the purpose learning?" Leonard asked. "Isn't the exam supposed to reflect what the students learned? Therefore, you need to teach them."

"Yeah, the goal of the university is education," Howard added.

"No, the goal is research," Sheldon argued. "I'm still resentful that the powers-that-be think I need to teach a course. My time is much better served working on my dark matter theory."

"How is that coming?" Raj asked.

"I'm writing the paper right now, and then I was hoping to have all of you review it before I submit," Sheldon said, thinking of Lillian pointing out his citation error in an already published piece. "Maybe some others as well. I want it to be perfect. I think this could be my big discovery."

Leonard opened his mouth to speak when Sheldon's phone went off. He glanced down at the table to see Erik's face.

"Why would Erik be calling me?" he asked.

He glanced up at the other three, who looked just as surprised as him.

He answered. "Hello?"

"Sheldon?" came Erik's voice.

"Speaking."

"It's Erik. Hey, can you get out of work for the rest of the day?" asked Erik quickly. He sounded rather excited. Sheldon's curiosity was piqued.

"Why?"

"So, get this man. Cynthia, my colleague Nick's chick who works at Lucasfilm in sound, she's in charge of getting Andy Serkis' voiceover for the commercial, and said I could bring one person to watch today. Wanna come?"

Sheldon sat for a moment in shock.

"Sheldon, you there? You just need to act like you belong to my team, okay. Like you're supposed to be there. I already have your Gollum statue. Can I pick you up in fifteen minutes outside of Amy's building?"

"Yes!" shouted Sheldon into the phone, standing up quickly and upsetting his chair.

"Cool. See you soon!" Erik hung up.

Sheldon pocketed his phone and grabbed his messenger bag, adjusting the chair. He turned to the others. "Leonard, I won't need a ride home today. Sorry to cut lunch short. I need to go." He ran quickly from the cafeteria.

Erik showed up just as Sheldon arrived in front of the building. He slid into the blue Mustang, making sure to buckle his seat belt. He didn't know what kind of driver Erik was, so safety first.

"Thank you for inviting me, Erik," said Sheldon.

"You're the first person I thought of when I found out. Although my sister will be terribly jealous. But considering she's nearly a thousand miles away, she'll need to get over it," Erik said.

As Erik got on the freeway to head into downtown L.A., the car plunged into an uncomfortable silence. Sheldon didn't know what to say to Erik, and he was sure Erik felt the same. Here was the man who had taken Amy away from him, who now was driving him to meet Andy Serkis. Luckily, he turned out to be a good driver, so Sheldon couldn't complain. And the car was very comfortable and clean.

"So," Sheldon began, thinking about what a good friend does. Ah, yes. Ask about the other person. "What does your work entail?"

Erik launched into his daily work life, talking about photography at the park, the programs and applications he used, the people he worked with. Erik asked Sheldon about his work, and he told the photographer about his new theory, surprised when Erik actually asked relevant questions.

"I really enjoyed you and Raj's lecture on black holes," Erik said. "Really interesting. My understanding up until that point came from _Cosmos_ , so it was helpful hear you both."

Since they were driving mid-day, traffic wasn't terrible, so they arrived at the studio in good time. After stopping the car, Erik suddenly grabbed Sheldon's shoulder, causing him to jump.

"Gollum is in that building," Erik said dramatically, a giddy grin on his face. "We get to meet Gollum."

Erik's smile was infectious, because Sheldon was now grinning and almost quaking with excitement. The two men grabbed their things and ran into the building.

As quiet and awkward their drive in had been, Erik marveled at the almost 180 degree change after meeting their idol. Erik and Sheldon watched Andy Serkis record the dialogue in several different tones. Erik couldn't help but feel a deep sense of pride. Those were his words the actor was saying! Of course, Erik reminded Nick and his guest, and Sheldon and Cynthia about it multiple times before Nick told him to shut up.

After the recording, the actor met with the group for a couple of minutes, graciously signing their memorabilia and taking photos, before leaving. Erik and Sheldon returned to the car almost jumping up and down.

"He complemented my script!" shouted Erik as they approached the Mustang.

"He touched my shoulder!" shouted Sheldon back.

Erik glanced at the time. "Man, it's just after five. We'll just be sitting on the freeway. Wanna get an early dinner?"

"Okay."

The two men found themselves at a small burger joint. They sat for nearly two hours, eating, drinking milkshakes, speculating what Andy Serkis' role in the _Star Wars_ movie might be, debating the best Batman villain, talking about the first time they read Tolkien. Sheldon had finished the Iain M. Banks book the previous weekend, so they began to discuss that, Erik curious to hear a physicist's perspective on the Culture, the Minds, Orbitals. Their conversation continued in the car, Erik's iPod on shuffle, playing quietly in the background. Sheldon asked about Southwest Washington. Erik asked about Sheldon's childhood in Texas. During a lull in the conversation, Erik heard his iPod playing Taylor Swift.

"Hey, don't judge me, but I like Taylor Swift," Erik said.

Sheldon glanced over, looking shocked. "Me too."

Erik turned it up and both men sang along, still excited from meeting Gollum.

As Erik pulled up in front of Sheldon's apartment about 8 p.m., he looked over at the man with a puzzled expression.

"Sheldon," he said. "You're pretty cool."

Sheldon looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Thank you," he said. "I actually enjoyed spending time with you today. And I never thought I would. In fact, just a few weeks ago I was plotting your demise."

Trying to judge Sheldon's tone, Erik didn't know whether to take the comment as a joke or not.

"I know it's still gonna be awkward between us, but I really want us to be friends," Erik continued, feeling he needed to get all his thoughts out there now, while him and Sheldon were in a good place. "And not just for Amy, but because we've got a lot in common."

"I'd like that," said Sheldon, looking directly at Erik. "Thank you so much for including me today."

Sheldon started to get out of the car, then stopped.

"I think I'd like to join the basketball league," he said. "I understand the game, but I need quite a bit of help learning the necessary skills."

"Hey, the last baseball game is this weekend. Basketball doesn't begin until mid-October We can start practicing at the gym, you and I, next week," Erik said, surprised by this turn of events.

"Okay. Thank you again."

Erik watched Sheldon walk into the building, shaking his head, wondering how he became friends with Amy's ex. But also happy; Sheldon was interesting and amusing, although Erik needed to remember his little quirks and not be bothered by them. He pulled the car back into the street, now looking forward to seeing Amy and printing out his photo with Andy Serkis.

Sheldon entered his apartment, surprised to see Leonard and Penny playing video games. He glanced at the television to see the newest _Mortal Kombat_.

"We're having a conflict over the flavor of wedding cake," explained Penny before Sheldon could ask. "And this is how we're resolving it.

"I didn't know you played _Mortal Kombat_ , Penny," said Sheldon, taking a seat in his spot to watch the game.

"Yeah, one girls night when you guys were out seeing a movie we came over here and played for a couple hours," Penny explained, her eyes focused on the game. "Bernadette always wins when she plays as Sub-Zero, so she's not allowed to pick that fighter." Penny beat Leonard, doing a spectacular fatality. "Ha! Chocolate it is!" she threw down the controller and turned to face Sheldon. "So, Leonard told me you ran out after Erik called you. What's up?"

Sheldon told them about his adventure with Erik, showing them the two pictures he had taken with his phone, one with just him and the actor, the other with Erik as well.

"Why the hell did he call you and not me?" Leonard said. "I wanted to meet him too."

"It was a tight space, and Erik could only bring one person," explained Sheldon smugly. "And he knows I love Gollum." Sheldon put his now signed statue back in its place of honor.

"But…" Leonard began, and Sheldon noticed Penny put her hand on his shoulder. He sighed. "That's cool."

"And I think we're friends now," said Sheldon, reflecting on the afternoon. "Erik and me, not me and Andy Serkis. Although I would trade Erik, and even you, Leonard, for Andy Serkis."

"Let's play some more," said Penny. "Come on, Sheldon."

Sheldon happily joined his friends, playing into the night, hoping he'd eventually get a chance to see Bernadette play as Sub-Zero.

Later on that week, Amy and Erik sat in her apartment, eating dinner. The evening was quite warm; they'd been experiencing an early September heat wave. Amy avoided turning on the stove by making them large cobb salads.

"Do you want to stay here tonight?" she said.

"I think that'd be a good idea. I'm almost done with the edits on all three of the commercials I worked on. They're due Monday. I think they're good, and they always modify them slightly before sending them out, but every time I look at my computer, I think of a way to tweak them," Erik sighed. "I just want everything to be perfect."

Amy had already watched the commercials several days ago and thought everything looked perfect already. What did he mean almost done? The images coincided with the music he chose well, and the three commercials were quite diverse from each other, one focusing on families, the other focusing on couples, and the last banking on the popularity of _The Nightmare Before Christmas_.

Amy sighed. Most of the time Erik was lighthearted, but she noticed when it came to his work, he would be a bit obsessive. She knew this contributed significantly to his anxiety.

"Your work is amazing, Erik," said Amy. "Just relax."

She could see Erik's brain spinning by the distant look in his eyes.

"Why don't you bring up Honeybee too? We can all cuddle on the couch and watch a movie," suggested Amy, trying to calm him down.

"Cool. But anything except _The Nightmare Before Christmas_ ," he said. "Ohhh… how about some episodes of _The Rifleman_."

"Oh yes," said Amy. "Chuck Connors is so cute."

"Hey, not as cute as me, right," Erik said, standing up with Amy to clear their dishes.

"Hmmm…let me think," Amy said playfully, taping her finger on her chin.

Erik grabbed her after she put her dishes in the sink and swung her around, tickling her sides. Amy began laughing uncontrollably, struggling to escape his grasp. He swung her onto the couch and fell on top of her, kissing her deeply, slipping his tongue in to wrestle with hers. After a couple moments, Amy had to pull away to catch her breath.

"Okay, okay. Chuck Connors is a close second," Amy giggled.

Erik leaped up. "Okay. Running downstairs to change and grab the dog. You know, Amy, people are beginning to talk. They see us running back and forth in our pajamas."

"Do you think they've heard us, well, you know?" Amy asked, now quite aware of their carelessness and close proximity to their neighbors.

Erik had his mischievous grin again. "Probably. You got pretty loud last night."

Amy blushed. "Really? I just get so caught up…"

"I like it," he said. "I don't care, and you shouldn't either. We're enjoying ourselves. Plus, the lady next door is from the Jurassic period and practically deaf. I said good morning the other day, and she just scowled at me."

"She probably scowled because we kept her up with our…moaning," Amy said, stifling a giggle.

"This is why we need to purchase a cabin deep in the woods," Erik said. "We'll call it the love shack."

"And the bedroom will have a double king bed so no matter where we roll, nobody is in danger of falling off," Amy added, thinking about an incident from a couple nights ago.

"Hey, I warned you the first week we met that I was awkward," Erik winked. "Okay, be right back, and we'll continue this conversation and you can tell me all the Chuck Connors fantasies I can fulfill."

Amy cleaned up their few dishes, and Erik returned in his pajamas with Honeybee, holding a note.

"This was taped to my door. My lease is up at the end of September," Erik said, sitting back at the table to read the letter.

"You've only been here a couple of months," said Amy sitting across from him.

"I just signed a six month lease," Erik answered. "I didn't know what was going to happen. And look how much they want to raise my rent. This market down here is ridiculous."

Amy's had her elbow on the table and her head in her hand, watching Erik read the letter.

"Why don't you just move in here," she said, the words slipping from her mouth before she thought about what she was saying.

Erik slowly looked up at her, a shocked expression on his face.

"Really?" he said quietly.

Amy suddenly sat up straight, her hands falling to her lap. She didn't reply for several moments, thinking. Had she really meant it? They practically lived together, eating most of their dinners with each other. She had clothes and toiletries at his place. The other day, when doing laundry, she found one of his Portland Trailblazers t-shirts in amongst her things. And they slept in the same bed every night, whether they were waking up the neighbors or not.

"Yes," she said. "We're practically living together, Erik. Let's just do it. It feels right."

Erik smiled broadly. "I think that would be amazing." He turned to glance around the apartment. "But I have a lot of stuff. Equipment and such. And you have a lot. The harp alone…"

"You know, they've been remodeling the two-bedroom upstairs," Amy said, remembering the young couple with a new baby moving out after buying a house two weeks ago. "We can ask if it's available. The other bedroom can be an office. Otherwise, we can look somewhere else."

Erik sat back in the chair, crossing his arms, a serious look on his face.

"This is kinda huge, babe," he said. "But it's exciting. And yeah, it feels right."

Amy moved over and sat on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck, looking into his eyes. "Well, it's decided. Let's move in together!"

Amy recalled the turn of events in her and Erik's relationship the next girls night at Penny's. The girls sat, each with a glass of wine, putting together invitations for the wedding. Amy smiled at the photos of Leonard and Penny as she slipped them into the cards. Erik was so talented, truly capturing her friends and their love. She felt so happy he was connecting with her friends. In fact, he and Raj were out together now, purchasing some night sky equipment for one of his cameras and later giving the new lenses a try. The other three men were across the hall at Leonard and Sheldon's. Or just Sheldon's, Amy thought, looking around to see most of Leonard's things at Penny's.

"So we begin moving our things up to the two-bedroom next week," explained Amy. "I'm a little nervous though. I've never lived with anyone before."

"Well, you just need to get to know each other's habits," Bernadette said. "You're kind of living together already. But some things will surprise you when you're together all the time."

"And annoy you," added Penny. "But usually the good outweighs the bad."

"So, Leonard is almost moved in," said Amy, glancing around the apartment.

"Yes," the bride said, placing a stamp on an envelope. "He's here except two nights a week now. Although, I think Sheldon is doing great with it. He can probably move out completely. Plus, Sheldon keeps talking about putting a billiards table in Leonard's room."

"You don't think he'll get another roommate?" asked Bernadette.

"I asked him the last time we had lunch, and he didn't seem interested," Amy added, thinking about Sheldon and how much more mature he'd seemed lately. And then there was him and Erik spending the afternoon together. She felt happy and baffled at the same time.

"Well, he can afford it, and his ride lives just across the hall," Penny said.

"He should get his own car," Amy said, sliding a card into an envelope.

"He doesn't have his license," said Bernadette.

"No, he does. He didn't tell you? The week before I asked for a break, I took him to the DMV and he passed the test using my car," Amy said, glancing up at her friends. Uh oh, had she just thrown Sheldon under the bus?

Penny threw down the invitation she'd been putting together. "That rat bastard!" She stood up and stormed across the hall.

Amy and Bernadette heard yelling before Penny came back and slammed the door. Amy sighed. She would definitely need to apologize to Sheldon at their next lunch.

"So, are you and Leonard going to get a new bed?" said Bernadette, changing the subject.

"Yeah, we're actually having one delivered next week. One of the girls from work is buying my old one. And Leonard asked Sheldon if he wanted his old bed to make a guest room," Penny said. "You know, for when Sheldon has guests, which is never."

"I think a pool table would be fun," said Bernadette. "New game night activity."

Amy glanced towards Penny's door, pondering this new Sheldon. Her breaking up with him had purely been a selfish act. She needed to get away from him; he'd crushed her self-esteem so many times, she just couldn't take it anymore. But maybe she did them both a favor. He'd suddenly discovered something in dark matter and seemed deeply excited about his ideas. He promised to give her a copy of the paper next week for perusal. Amy knew he'd been right – being with her was a distraction to him, made him uncomfortable. Her exiting as his girlfriend made room for those theories and ideas to rise. And socially, he seemed to be trying to be a better friend, from his interactions with the usual group to befriending Erik. She thought back to him consoling her after her fight with Erik, shocked that he'd reached out to her, however brief it had been. When they were in a relationship, she'd have to demand his attention, practically throwing a fit.

Not for the first time, Amy felt embarrassed by her behavior during her time with Sheldon. She hated thinking about that desperate version of herself. Things were so much easier, more natural with Erik. Sure, they had their troubles, but she didn't need to dance around his feelings or quirks. She could say what she was thinking, and he could as well. And he expressed himself to her, his irritations, his sadness, his love, his joy. And she loved all of it. As she got lost in thought, studying the invitations in front of her, her heart began to pound. She'd be living with him, sharing not only her thoughts and feelings, but her home. This was indeed a big step. She felt elated and terrified. But she also felt ready.

"So what do you two have planned for my bachelorette party?" Penny asked, jolting Amy from her thoughts. She glanced over at Bernadette.

"Well, your sister is a little hard to get a hold of, so it might be just the two of us and some others you'd like to invite," said Bernadette. "But I can tell you it will be fun and sexy and may or may not include a stripper."

"I vote yes for the stripper," laughed Penny. "Oh my God, do you think the guys are getting a stripper for Leonard?"

"With Sheldon in charge?" Bernadette raised an eyebrow. Both Amy and Bernadette already knew the guys' plans. "I would say highly unlikely. Although, perhaps not unheard of, especially if she came dressed as Princess Leia or some sort of elf maiden."

The girls began laughing and continued to talk and stuff envelopes.

About a week before he would officially move in with Amy, Erik lay in bed about 9 a.m. Amy left a while ago, and he didn't need to be in until 11 a.m., just working at the local office today, planning with Nick. Their Halloween campaign was a great success, and he'd already seen one of the commercials online and another on the Disney Channel. The networks would begin showing them in another week, just to the west coast since the east coast typically marketed Walt Disney World. He was pleased with his work, and now currently back to his usual position, although he was assigned a Christmas flyer for annual pass holders. Erik smiled weakly and shook his head. He was always going to be two to three months ahead on all his holidays.

He flopped over on his side, not feeling like getting up. In fact, his whole body felt drained of energy. He didn't even feel like reading, which he usually enjoyed doing in bed when he had a later day. No, just laying here would be sufficient.

Erik's head lie on the pillow Amy slept on the night before. He closed his eyes and breathed in her scent. They'd be living together soon, and he couldn't be happier. Still, he felt nervous. He'd never lived with anyone before. Would she find him annoying? She'd never seen him watch football; would she leave him once she'd seen him yell at the television on a Sunday afternoon. No, he'd have to convert her, that's all.

Erik returned to lying on his back. He just didn't want to get up. No, lying here thinking, overthinking, was bad for him. At about 9:45, he dragged himself to the shower. As he was washing, he began thinking about the week ahead. The brochure due by mid-October, his social media work covering Halloween. He now ran the Disneyland Instagram. Getting organized to move. Actually enjoying the fact he was moving in with the woman he loved. Oh, and he needed to reschedule time to help Sheldon learn basketball, something he wanted to do since Erik himself hadn't played in a while. His schedule had just been too erratic. Running here, running there. The past three nights he'd gotten home long after Amy went to bed. He missed her, missed their conversations. Texting wasn't enough. And he had three more night shifts planned for next week.

He could feel the anxiety noose start to creep around his neck. Stop thinking about things, he willed himself. Just do them. He needed to get going, stop thinking. But as he stood at the mirror in just his boxers, holding the can of shaving cream, his razor off to the side, he found himself unable to do anything. His heart was racing, like he'd just run a 5k as fast as he could go. The pounding took over everything. Erik put his hand on his chest and crouched in front of the sink, dropping the shaving cream. Jesus, he might be having a heart attack, he thought. His head ached badly and his body went numb. He barely got himself back into bed, curling up. His heart wouldn't stop pounding, and he suddenly felt deeply afraid. He glanced over to see his phone lying on the nightstand, plugged in to charge. He reached out and grabbed the device.

 _ **Author's Note: Next time, Erik gets some help, Sheldon gets some feedback on his theories from friends near and far and learns to play basketball, and Amy and Erik find a new way to enjoy one another.**_

 _ **Thank you for following my story. Comments encouraged.**_


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

 **The Cramped Shower Complication**

As Amy walked back to her lab from her morning class, she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. Glancing at the screen, she saw Erik was calling. Strange. It was almost 10:30; shouldn't he be headed to work. Maybe trouble with the car, although unlikely. He took care of that machine so well, it sometimes made Amy jealous.

"Hey sweetie, what's up?" Amy answered cheerfully.

"Amy?" came his voice, quiet, dark, shaking. Amy felt her stomach drop.

"Erik," she said, stopping dead in the center of the hall. "What's wrong? Where are you?"

"Amy, I think, I think I might be having a heart attack. I don't know," Erik said, barely audible. "I just can't calm down."

Anxiety attack, Amy immediately thought. "Where are you?" Amy all but shouted into the phone. Her whole body was shaking.

"Home," he said. "I tried getting up, but I'm just so, so weak. I'm sorry, Amy. Really sorry." She could hear him start to cry.

"I'm leaving now. Stay put," she said, now walking fast to her lab to grab her purse and car keys. "I love you. You're going to be okay."

"I love you, Amy," he said, sounding choked up.

Amy rushed into the lab, seeing her grad students working. They'd been prepping for the safety inspection tomorrow, since the primates would be arriving next week. Amy knew she could leave them alone; in fact, she had to start giving them more responsibilities, which was difficult since she loved her work as well. She handed the spare lab key to Charlie, who'd proved himself to be extra-responsible as well as talented in the field of neurobiology.

"Okay, I need to go. Erik is very sick," she said.

Everyone looked panicked, and Amy realized how much they all liked her boyfriend.

"Charlie," she continued. "You're in charge. I've been meaning to give you the spare key anyway. I'll be back tomorrow for the inspection. Please make sure everything is in order. Call or text me with any questions."

"Please keep us informed," said Mindy, holding a beaker and looking upset. "We all kinda adore Erik."

"I will," promised Amy, glancing up at the photo of Patricia on the way out.

Amy drove home quickly, going at least ten miles-per-hour over the speed limit, relieved she didn't get pulled over. She unlocked Erik's apartment and found the only light coming from the bathroom. She ran inside, finding the fan still on, the scent of a recent shower in the air, a can of shaving cream on the floor. She looked over to his darkened bedroom. Honeybee lay on the floor in the doorframe whining; she wasn't allowed in Erik's bedroom, but her nose was inside, and she hadn't given Amy a second glance. Amy ran into the bedroom.

Erik lay on the bed in just his boxers, curled up, his eyes wide open.

Amy kneeled beside the bed so her face was right beside his. "Erik, what happened?" She felt near tears, but held them back.

"My heart, Amy," he said. "I can't get it to stop pounding. I've tried everything they've told me."

Amy placed her hand on his chest, over his heart, and could feel the thumping. "Should we go to the emergency room?"

"No. I don't know," he said meekly. "I just need to…I need to calm down, and I can't."

Amy took off her shoes and crawled onto the bed with him, her chest against his back, her arms wrapped around him, one hand on his heart. He began to cry.

"I am so sorry, Amy. This is so humiliating," he said between sobs.

"Erik," said Amy, knowing she needed to remain calm, glad his back was to her so he couldn't see the silent tears falling down her cheeks.

"Yeah?"

"Shut up. And just breathe."

She felt Erik chuckle at her response and begin to breathe deeply. They lay in that position for almost 30 minutes. Amy thought about Erik's condition. He needed to go see a doctor, and she knew he hadn't since moving to California. They'd need to figure that out. She knew he had good health care, so it was only a matter of finding the right physician. And he needed to take the next day or two off, just to relax. He could do that. He already worked over 40 hours a week on projects. She knew he loved his job, and she loved his talent and dedication, but right now his health was most important.

Amy felt his heart return to a normal rate, and his hand was now clutched in hers.

"Do you need me to call Nick?" she finally said.

"I called him right after I called you. Told him I was sick. Hopefully I didn't sound like a complete freak," Erik said quietly. "Amy, I'm so…"

"Stop apologizing," she said firmly. "Remember, we take care of each other. You'll pay me back after I get my first monkey bite."

"Seriously? That sounds terrifying. You get all your shots, right?" Erik asked.

"I'm completely up to date. My students all got theirs this week. The primates are coming next Wednesday," she said.

Glancing over at his bookshelf, she saw his Dickens collection. She walked over and grabbed _Great Expectations_.

"How about I read you some of Pip's adventures?" Amy asked. She loved reading aloud, remembered always volunteering in class as a kid.

Erik smiled. "Okay. But skip to the part when he meets Miss Havisham for the first time. I love his description."

Amy read to Erik for over an hour, enjoying having him listen with a smile on his face but chastising herself for not reading more Dickens. He really was an amazing writer. Well, his books would soon be on her shelf too, so she'd have the opportunity. Maybe they could read _A Christmas Carol_ aloud over the holidays.

After a while, she glanced down to find Erik sleeping. Good, she thought. His body was probably exhausted from the anxiety attack. She put the book aside and lay next to him, looking into his face. Soon, she'd dosed off as well, waking up about 3 p.m., hearing her phone notification go off in her purse in the living room. Erik still lay asleep, so she slipped out quietly. She had a missed call from the company providing her primates and a text from Charlie asking about Erik. She texted her student back, telling him all was well with Erik, going to be better soon. She called back the primate providers, finalizing delivery plans, and called the university safety office to confirm the inspection for tomorrow. She glanced back at Erik's bedroom. She did not want to leave him alone tomorrow but needed to be gone for a couple of hours for the inspection. An idea crossed her mind.

She returned to Erik, who seemed to be awakening, probably from hearing her in the other room.

"Hey," he said sleepily.

"Hey," she responded, lying next to him again. "So, I'm going to stay with you tomorrow too, but I do need to leave for a few hours because of the inspection. But tomorrow is Friday, so I don't have any other commitments." Her weekly lunches with Sheldon suddenly crossed her mind. She'd need to text him. "I don't want you to be alone…"

"Amy, I'm okay. I don't need to be on suicide watch or anything," Erik said, sounding exasperated.

"I told you you're not going to be alone," said Amy firmly. "So I need to know who else you trust so they can come over."

Erik glared at her for a moment, but she could tell he was grateful for her concern. "Probably Raj," he finally.

Amy smiled. She would have guessed Raj. The two men seemed to get along very well. In fact, the astrophysicist recently bought a camera similar to one of Erik's and boasted photography as a new hobby. Photos of Cinnamon filled his Facebook page.

"I'm going to call him and…" Amy began.

"I don't need to inconvenience people. I just…" Erik began.

"Erik!" Amy shouted, startling her boyfriend. "I'm your girlfriend. God, I'm your lover! And he's your friend. We're here to help you. That's what we do. You're not on your own anymore, so get used to it! And we know you'd do the same for us, right?"

"Yes."

"So let us help you," Amy continued. "I'm going to call him right now. And you're going to call Nick to tell him you need a couple of days. He needs to know what's going on. I've met him, and he seems like a decent person. You need to start talking to people. And after dinner, we're going online to find you a doctor and tomorrow you're going to call and make an appointment. Got it?"

"Yes."

The couple stared at each other. Erik suddenly started laughing, and the sound was music to Amy's ears.

"I love you, Amy Fowler," he said. "You're an angel. And kinda hot when you're bossy."

Amy kissed him softly on the lips and jumped up. "I'm going to call Rajesh and then make dinner. You get into something comfortable and relax, okay?"

Amy went up to her apartment to change out of her work clothes and scrounge through her refrigerator, talking with Raj. Her friend seemed concerned and more than willing to help. Like Amy, his Fridays were lighter, so he would go in for a couple hours than come over to Erik's so Amy could be there for the afternoon inspection. She texted Sheldon to cancel their lunch. Returning to Erik's, she was able to piece together a nice stew between the contents of their kitchens. As she cooked, she watched him sitting on the couch with Honeybee, watching her. It was only 4:30 p.m., and she had to admit it felt nice being home during the day. She'd been so busy the past few weeks, just taking some time to read Dickens and relax did her a lot of good too. She smiled at Erik, who grinned weakly back at her. He still looked terrible, but she could see him returning to her.

About mid-morning Friday, Raj approached Erik's door, Cinnamon leashed, a grocery bag filled with food in tow. He'd decided to take a personal day and went shopping, planning on making a nice meal for the couple. Amy answered the door still dressed in pajamas.

"Rajesh, you weren't supposed to be here until noon," she said, surprised.

"What, did I interrupt some torrid lovemaking?" he asked, moving into the apartment to put the groceries away. He heard Erik's voice coming from the bedroom, guessing the man was on the phone. "How is he doing?"

"Better today, but I'm still worried," Amy said. Raj noticed how scared she looked and wrapped her in a hug. "God, Rajesh. This was so different than one of Sheldon's little freak out, panic attacks. I almost brought him to the ER. I just, just…"

Raj felt Amy crying into his neck. "It's okay, Amy. He's going to be fine."

"I just," she began again. "I love him, Rajesh. I don't want to lose him. I was so frightened."

Raj just held his friend and after a while felt arms embrace both him and Amy.

"I didn't mean to scare you guys," Erik said to them both quietly. "I'm so grateful for you. I haven't ever had support like this, and it feels good. Really good."

Raj disengaged himself from the hug, allowing Erik to hold the crying Amy. He could feel the love radiating from the couple and felt like crying himself. Would he ever have something like this? Highly unlikely…

"Rajesh, you didn't need to come this early," said Amy, recovering a bit as Erik turned his attention to the two dogs.

"Eh, today wasn't busy. And I haven't had anyone to cook for in some time, so I went shopping and will make you two an amazing dinner," Raj said. "After a day of gaming with Erik, of course. Now get going, Amy. The inspection is important."

"Okay. Thank you, Rajesh," she turned to Erik. "Appointment?"

"Monday morning."

"Okay, call me if you need me," she said, and Raj turned away to allow them their rather passionate goodbye.

After Amy left, Raj and Erik sat on the couch and loaded up the Playstation 4. They jumped between games for the next couple of hours, talking.

Raj studied Erik. He looked exhausted and hadn't shaved for two days, although Raj noticed he could probably rock a well-manicured beard nicely.

"Do you think Amy is going to leave me?" Erik asked finally, when their conversation about _Arkham Knight_ died down.

"Why would you think that?"

"She shouldn't have to take care of me," Erik said, staring at the game. "I don't want to be so damn high maintenance."

Raj began laughing, thinking about Amy dating Sheldon, the poster child for high maintenance.

"I'm so glad my misery entertains you," Erik said sarcastically before continuing. "Amy's going to realize that she made a mistake choosing me and go back to Sheldon."

"I've known Amy for over five years now, and dude, she is in love with you," Raj said. "Like, really in love with you. With Sheldon, it was this puppy love, doe-eyed, little school girl crap, which went for the most part unreciprocated. With you, though, man, that girl shines."

Erik paused the game, leaving the Batmobile in mid-air. He turned to Raj, looking serious.

"I don't want her to think I had this attack because we're moving in together. Because that couldn't be further from the truth. I don't want to scare her or have her take care of me like I'm some child," he said. "I want to be an equal partner in this relationship, not a burden."

"Erik, I've read a lot about relationships," Raj began. "And I've watched a lot of relationships. I haven't been in too many of my own, but all the experts say, and I've observed, that sometimes you're both on the same plane, and sometimes somebody has to take the lead. And it switches back and forth. Right now, let her lead, take care of you. She likes to do that. And you'll have the opportunity in the future. This is love, respect, trust. Dude, you've already taken care of her. You're the best thing to ever happen to her. And to Sheldon, come to think of it."

"What?"

"Well, Amy's better with you. She had years with Sheldon, but it was slow and awkward, with one of them fighting the whole way," said Raj. "Sure, they had their cute moments, but for the most part, no spark. Yeah, they were compatible. But what's compatibility without chemistry? And you and Amy have both. Amy was ready for you. She needed a romance, a mutual partner, respect. And that's you. She got none of that with Sheldon."

"I don't understand what you mean about helping Sheldon. Was the whole Gollum trip that life altering?"

Raj laughed. "You know, the rest of us are kind of pissed you invited him."

Erik shrugged. "Sorry, it was a peace offering."

"Got it," Raj answered, understanding completely. "No, if Amy hadn't of met you, she would have gone back to Sheldon, fearing being alone, not having another choice. But she broke up with him, and he saw he could actually lose things, people with his behavior. I tell you Erik, you've only been around the newer Sheldon. Before he was selfish, callus, a narcissist. Amy leaving was a slap in the face. It's like he's trying to be a better person. Like yesterday, at lunch, he asked how I was."

"Is that a big deal?"

"Hell yeah. The dude never cares what other people do unless it directly affects him." Raj suddenly thought about Sheldon's confession to him and Howard, about still being physically attracted to Amy and his mind fighting those biological urges all the way. "Sheldon has a lot of issues."

"Yeah, well I'm sure he doesn't freak out when looking at his calendar," Erik said. "Or practically have a heart attack over work."

"Hey, you're talking to a guy who couldn't speak to 50% of the world's population for several years," laughed Raj. "We've all got something." Raj paused, curious about Erik's condition. "Did this start after…after Aurora's death?"

"Yeah, but it was always there," Erik shrugged. "I remember freaking out over tests, deadlines, just getting down sometimes over nothing in particular. But after she died, I just went, I don't know, to a bad place."

Erik started the game again, maneuvering the Batmobile through the city.

"What about you, Raj?" asked Erik. "You ready to move on. I don't usually play matchmaker, but there is a great girl at work who'd be perfect for you. I've even mentioned you to her."

"What?" Raj said, suddenly nervous. "Who is she?"

"Laura," Erik continued. "She works in sound at the park. Has helped Nick and me a couple of time. Mixes music and effects for the attractions, parades. And she DJs. They have this Mad Tea Party dance club thing at California Adventure, and she's the White Rabbit DJ twice a week."

Raj was intrigued. But considering how the last relationship ended, he felt uncertain about ever dating again.

"I was eating lunch backstage the other day, and she joined me, asked about Amy," Erik said. "I told her about the university and some of the people I knew, mentioning my astronomer friend…"

"But I'm an astrophysicist," Raj said panicked.

"Yeah, Raj, normal people like us don't know the difference," Erik said laughing. "And she told me all about her obsession with stargazing, her telescope. She even said she'd like to meet you." Erik raised an eyebrow at Raj. "Asked if you were single."

Raj's heart began to beat quickly. Should he begin a new relationship? "I don't know."

"Hey, I get it," Erik said. "Just let me know when you're ready. But don't wait too long. She might not be available. The guy who plays Tweedledee flirts with her all the time. Or is it Tweedledum?" Erik scrunched up his face, then laughed. "God, I work in a strange place."

Later in the afternoon, Raj and Erik took the dogs to the park, Erik commenting how the fresh air made him feel so much better. They talked about the upcoming basketball league, Erik confirming practice at the gym with Sheldon for Sunday afternoon. While Leonard and Howard backed out of basketball, Raj wanted to continue playing a sport and looked forward to the inevitable hilarity of Sheldon shooting hoops. After returning home, the two men began working on dinner. Amy found them in the kitchen when she returned to Erik's, and the three of them enjoyed dinner together before Raj headed home. Returning to his apartment, Raj sat on his sofa, cuddled with Cinnamon, thinking about the possibility of dating again. He shook his head, knowing it would just end like the others, and he'd be alone.

Raj and Erik were together again, waiting outside Sheldon's apartment, early Sunday afternoon. Erik felt much better, returning to work tomorrow after his morning doctor's appointment, moving in with his girlfriend later in the week. Amy and he had enjoyed a lounge day on Saturday before going out to dinner and heading to the karaoke club in the evening. He didn't perform but made a mental list of songs to prepare for next time they got a group together. Now he looked forward to hitting the gym to start working on his game.

Sheldon appeared, and Raj crawled into the backseat. The three men talked about the latest pop culture news before they arrived at the gym. Erik had reserved the court for two hours to practice and advised the men to wear good sneakers and basketball shorts. They stood under the basket, each holding a ball.

"So, I was hoping to avoid a repeat of our first baseball practice," Erik began. "You both know the game and how it's played."

Raj and Sheldon nodded.

"Actually, I now know an extensive history of basketball, including the biographies of some of the key players," Sheldon said. "I've spent many an hour now watching basketball-related episodes of _30 for 30_ on Netflix."

"I love _30 for 30_ s," Erik said, having watched one on Shaq that morning over a cup of coffee. "Respect for the game is good. But playing is quite different. You're moving the whole time, so it's physically exhausting, not like baseball where you sit or just stand most of the game. And you're going to be in close contact with people. Sweaty people."

Erik saw Sheldon flinch, and he remembered Amy mentioning his germ phobia.

"Let's start with running while dribbling," Erik said, beginning to circle the court.

Raj did okay, only occasionally losing control of the ball, but if Erik had a dollar for every time Sheldon hit his foot with the basketball, he's be able to buy Amy a matching Mustang. And Sheldon's running stance was appalling. Erik stopped the two men and brought them back under the basket.

"Okay, we now know what we need to work on," said Erik, deeply worried what Donovan was going to think of his new recruit. "Okay, I have an assignment."

Raj saluted dramatically. "Yes Coach Koster."

"I want you two to run at least three times this week, for a half hour each time, before we practice again Friday night," he said. "You need to get used to moving constantly. Then we can work on more dribbling then."

Sheldon, still panting, sweat on his brow, just nodded.

"Let's practice shooting," Erik said, knowing this was probably not going to go well either. Then he remembered the others understanding baseball better when he explained it in math terms. Erik stood there for several seconds, pondering his explanation.

"You think we're hopeless," Sheldon said, breaking the silence. Erik looked up to see him already frustrated. "This is third grade physical education all over again."

"No, you can do this," Erik said, putting on his best, most encouraging smile. Had third grade PE been that bad for the physicist? Erik remembered fun times playing kick ball and field hockey. He felt a pang of pity for Sheldon, remembering Amy's stories of her painful, awkward childhood. They may be geniuses, but that didn't mean life was easy for them.

"Listen," Erik continued. "Shooting a basket is all about angles, right? Know how high the basket is, know how far you are from it, figure in your height, then you know how much force and at what angle to shoot."

Sheldon and Raj both nodded. Sheldon walked over and eyed the basket then stepped back and shot, the ball going straight in. Both Raj and Erik's jaws dropped. Sheldon retrieved the ball and moved to another position, off to the side, and shot, the ball going in again. He moved back to the free throw line and made it in again, nothing but net.

Erik's eyes lit up. "Well, Sheldon, you're going to rack up the points. Donovan's going to love you. Once we get the running and dribbling down, we should see if you can slam dunk. You've definitely got the height."

Sheldon grinned from ear to ear and continued to try different positions, making baskets most of the time. Erik and Raj left for the opposite side of the court to practice their shooting.

On the way home from the gym, Erik and Sheldon had a lively debate over the greatest player of all time, both finally agreeing on Michael Jordan.

"So I'm meeting you at the university gym Friday evening?" asked Erik, dropping off Raj before heading back to Amy.

"Yeah, I'll make sure it's reserved. See you!"

Erik called Amy as he walked to their building.

"Hey, I'm already at your apartment," she said.

He walked in to find her curled up on his couch with Honeybee, reading _Great Expectations_. The sight warmed his heart. He went over to kiss her.

"I can't wait to live with you," he said.

Amy smiled. "Me too. How did it go?"

Erik walked to the kitchen to get a drink of water. "That Sheldon can shoot. Damn, he's good. Just needs to work on everything else." He looked back at Amy to see her surprised. "You know Amy, I feel so much better. I have a clear picture of work the next two weeks. I'm moving in with the most wonderful woman in the world, and we don't need to pack a moving truck, just bring things upstairs. And yes, I'm even happy to be getting a new doctor." He kissed her again. "Thank you for taking care of me."

"I'm glad you're doing better," she said, then grimaced. "But you stink."

"Okay, off to the shower."

Erik stepped in the shower and allowed the water to run down him for quite some time. Yes, he felt a lot better but knew he needed to stay calm. Take care of himself, not get so far out of control again. Reaching for his shampoo, he heard Amy's voice from beyond the shower curtain.

"Can I join you?"

Erik turned to see Amy stepping into the tub behind him. She'd never joined him in the shower before, and he swallowed hard, just staring at her naked body. Her curves, her breasts that fit so nicely in his hands, her hips he loved to grasp when they held each other or when she was on top of him, her thighs he enjoyed having wrapped around him. And that sweet, innocent smile she gave him. Sweet and innocent my ass, he thought, a smile creeping across his face. That woman knew exactly what she was doing, and he was instantly aroused.

Amy grabbed the shampoo and poured some into her hands, lightly touching him so he turned around, his back to her. She began to run her fingers through his hair, and he closed his eyes, getting lost in the feeling. When finished with his hair, she grabbed the shower sponge, added soap, and began running it over his body. After washing his back, she pressed herself to him and ran the sponge and her hands across his front. He felt her naked body against his back as he watched her hands running the slick soap across his chest, his arms, her hands now moving to his already very hard erection. He gasped as she clutched him with her soapy hands, and he felt her kiss his back. She ran her hands along his arousal for nearly a minute before she left, and he felt her washing the backs of his legs.

"Turn around," she said.

He did and then realized she was still kneeling from washing his legs, so his manhood was right in her face. He was horrified.

"Amy, I'm sorry," he bumbled.

Amy just laughed and washed his legs. Before getting up, she grabbed his penis and pressed her lips to it in a brief kiss.

Erik groaned at seeing and feeling his girlfriend do such a thing, leaning back, almost losing his balance.

"Amy," was all he could get out before he grabbed her and pulled her under the water stream with him, kissing her deeply.

He looked for her shampoo which she kept there when she slept over, filled his hands, and began to wash her hair, reveling in the smell and the look in her face as she enjoyed herself, her eyes closed, mouth smiling. When he began to run the sponge and soap across her body, he allowed his hands to linger on her breasts, loving the feeling of the slippery soap against her skin. He brought her body flush against his as he soaped her back, running his hands along her butt and then bending down to wash her legs. His face in line with her sensitive area, glanced up at her with his mischievous smile, before parting her legs and kissing her on the top of her inner thigh, just an inch or two from her vaginal opening. She gasped and called his name, and he quickly slinked up her body to her mouth, one of his soapy hands now fingering her clitoris while one of hers gently pumped his erection.

"Amy, I want you," he breathed into her mouth.

"Then take me," she whispered, her voice filled with lust.

Both stopped kissing and glanced around at the situation they were in. It was a rather awkward and tight space. Shower sex always looked so easy in the movies, but Erik didn't think he was physically capable of holding Amy up, with him inside her, and staying balanced. Amy seemed to read his mind, pushing his body to sit in the tub, her straddling him, immediately pushing his still soapy arousal inside her.

"Sorry," she panted as they thrust against each other. "I need you now."

Amy's words excited Erik further. The water washed down on them, and they both groaned as they kissed. Damn, this is hot, Erik thought as he could feel his orgasm build, his hands sliding over his girlfriend's slick, curvy, soapy body. He sucked on her nipples and continued to rub her sensitive spot. He felt her climax, her vagina constricting around him, and he released inside of her, moaning loudly into her chest before returning to lick her wet breasts. God, he loved when they came together. They both stayed in that position for a long time, enjoying the water rushing down on them, him still inside her.

The water began to get cold, so they both stood up and rinsed off. Opening the curtain and grabbing towels from the nearby nook, Erik suddenly realized something.

"Amy," he said, standing in the middle of the bathroom, the towel wrapped around his waist. He felt panicked. "I wasn't wearing a condom."

Amy, also wrapped in a towel, looked at him panicked but her expression soon changed to thoughtful. She finally shrugged. "I told you I've been on the pill for a couple of years. It's not like using both the pill and a condom makes birth control 198% effective." She kissed him and left the bathroom.

Erik watched her go, staying in the center of the bathroom, thinking for a moment. If only he could look at the world so logically, so scientifically, he might not have these anxiety issues. He finally left to get in his pajamas.

After basketball practice and a much-needed shower, Sheldon took notes on his printed copy of his paper as Glenn went through his ideas paragraph by paragraph. Most of his feedback was ways to reword things, which helped Sheldon quite a bit. He could write well, but he certainly wasn't Carl Sagan. He started his first round of revisions with his geology friends, knowing they would look more at the structure than the science. After revising, he would then start round two with Leonard, Howard, Raj, and Amy. He wanted everything to be perfect when he submitted it for publication. And no online databases and blogs – this was going to a peer reviewed journal. This was important.

Lillian sat beside Glenn, waiting for her turn. He knew she'd been staying with the McCarthy's during Yoshi's absence, working on her prelims and proposal. Sheldon still hadn't spoken to Yoshi face-to-face, but the younger man sent him his ideas yesterday, applauding Sheldon on what could be his groundbreaking theory.

"Well, that's all I have," said Glenn, leaning back. "Lil?"

"Hey Sheldon, so, um, remember when we first chatted online?" asked Lillian. Sheldon noticed she sounded a bit nervous.

"Yes."

"Well, um, I have another physics joke for you," she said.

"Okay," Sheldon said, wanting to talk about his work rather than some joke. Sometimes being social could be so exhausting.

"Why is electricity an ideal citizen?"

"Why?"

"Because it conducts itself so well," Lillian said. "Okay, that was dumb. Here's the deal, Sheldon. I know you said your work was private, but I might have accidently let someone else read your paper."

"What?" cried Sheldon, shocked, angry at himself for trusting anyone, much less a lowly rock monkey grad student who told ridiculous jokes.

"Lillian, that is his intellectual property," Glenn said, visibly irritated with her. "It's very important his ideas don't get out before publication. Who read it?"

"My older sister, Rosemary," Lillian said. "I know I've mentioned her before."

"Yes, she's your maid of honor," said Sheldon, remembering a previous conversation and beginning to feel a little relieved.

"It was an accident," Lillian said, upset. "I was staying with her the past two nights up in Tacoma and left it on the kitchen table. When I came out this morning, there she was, drinking coffee and reading, her red pen in hand. She sometimes teaches classes at the local community college, so she saw my marks and started making some of her own."

"Is she a physicist?" asked Sheldon.

"Oh no. She is one of the head curators for the Washington State History Museum. Master's in History," Lillian continued. "But, here's the thing Sheldon. She's a really great writer. Written two books. And her revisions are good. I scanned them and made a pdf to send to you. You know how bibliographies are my bitch? Well, grammar and syntax is hers. And, I made her swear on our grandmother's grave she wouldn't say anything to anyone about your work. Otherwise, I'm going to put her in a hot pink and neon orange taffeta gown for the wedding, complete with huge, 1980s-style shoulder pads."

History? Oh, the humanities, thought Sheldon. Still, he felt a lot better.

"You need to be careful, Lil," said Glenn, who then turned to Sheldon, a serious look on his face. "Take care of your ideas, Sheldon. I really think this could be your seminal work."

Sheldon gulped at Glenn's suggestion. Seminal work? Coming from Glenn, a leader in his field, world renowned, respected, this comment meant a lot.

After logging off, he went to his e-mail to see the Lillian's document. He opened his original paper and went through, a paragraph at a time, looking at his feedback from Glenn, Yoshi, Lillian, and now Lillian's sister. Rosemary's revisions used standard editing symbols, which Sheldon appreciated since they were efficient and easy to understand. She suggested restructuring several sentences and paragraphs, and when Sheldon was done, he noticed everything flowed better. In fact, he felt this was the best document he'd ever written.

Sheldon sat back and smiled, then glanced around his apartment, wanting to share his success. Nobody was there. He sighed and sent his document to his round two revisers. He then went to the Washington State History Museum's website to find Rosemary Fox's e-mail. His mother and Meemaw always taught him to send a thank you note when one couldn't be thanked in person. The site just listed her name, work e-mail, and publication history, which included the two books Lillian mentioned, _A History of the Native Peoples of the Pacific Northwest_ and _Pacific Coast Native American Masks_. Hmm… nothing he typically found interest in. He typed a brief message introducing himself and thanking her for her time and ideas.

Glancing at the clock, he saw it after 11 p.m. He'd be tired tomorrow, but the excitement he felt about his dark matter paper kept his brain churning, and he knew he wouldn't be able to go to sleep anytime soon.

 _ **Author's Note: Whew, another busy chapter. What do you think of Raj's assessment of Erik, Amy, and Sheldon? How about his own status? Should he risk his heart again? Most importantly, what should they call their basketball team? A lot more to come!**_

 _ **I've had a few people question whether this is a Shamy story or not. The two characters whose perspectives and stories I'm following the most, central to this tale, are Sheldon and Amy, so I listed them as the two main characters. That's the reason, and I still think it's appropriate for this story, especially as Sheldon begins to take some dramatic steps towards a new beginning too. Of course, if you've read this far in, you know I've been playing around with all the characters, some more than others. As always, your ideas are more than welcome and help me as I continue to write. Thank you so much. Take care, everyone!**_


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

 **The Peer Revision Vortex**

Sheldon sat in his spot, pen writing quickly across his paper as he listened to each of his friends give their opinions on his dark matter theory. Thai food was scattered across the coffee table, and Sheldon felt a brief sense of nostalgia. Everyone was there, including Amy, who sat across the room from him in his desk chair. She'd mentioned something about Erik working late, so she stayed for dinner with the group, probably heading over to Penny's later. Sheldon realized he'd been staring at her when she looked up and smiled at him. He quickly looked back down at his paper and refocused on Howard's comments.

"Wow, Sheldon," said Penny when Howard finished his critique. "You have quite the acknowledgements list already going."

Everyone looked at the last page. Sheldon had already listed Glenn, Lillian, Yoshi, and Rosemary, planning to add in his round two revisers next.

"You know, I think it's really cool you've made friends with geologists," said Leonard. "I'm impressed, Sheldon."

"One is a historian," said Sheldon.

"What? You allowed someone from the humanities to read this?" Howard gasped, and Sheldon read a hint of melodrama in his voice.

"Accidently. Lillian left it out for her sister Rosemary to read. But she supplied some very useful critique that made my writing better," Sheldon explained. He thought back to the response e-mail he received from his thank you to Rosemary. A simple _You're welcome. Good luck with your work. And thank you for supporting my sister._ Perhaps he should employ her as an editor in the future.

"Well, I must admit, this is your best writing," Amy said, smiling at Sheldon. "Very clear, concise. I think this will be groundbreaking."

Again, Sheldon found himself just staring at Amy. She was always so supportive of him and his work, complementing him, offering him assistance. And now she wasn't even required to do those things, there was no Relationship Agreement. Had he ever been supportive of her? Sheldon felt a wave of shame pass over him as he turned his attention to his food.

"Well, congrats sweetie," said Penny, patting him on the back as she moved toward the kitchen to get something to drink. "When do you turn this in?"

"After I make the necessary changes, I will be submitting it, hopefully in the next week," Sheldon said.

"He's turning it in to the most renowned physics journal, so the peer review might take a while," Raj explained.

"I'm estimating about two months," Sheldon said, wondering how he'd be able to wait that long. Perhaps refocus his mind. Work on another theory. Didn't he have some other thoughts lurking around in that brain of his? Oh yeah, and teaching. Nearly mid-October, and only one student had dropped his course. My, they were a stubborn bunch.

Amy's phone went off, and she glanced at the screen. "It's Erik. Be right back." She stepped into the hall.

"Well, I wish you the best with this, Sheldon," said Howard as they all threw the copies of his paper into a pile for him to shred. "Maybe that Nobel Prize isn't too far away after all."

Sheldon hadn't allowed himself to think of that possibility, but hearing it come from someone else sent a shiver down his spine.

Amy entered again, the phone pressed to her chest. "Are you guys available this Saturday?" she asked. "Erik and his team are shooting photos and video at California Adventure for their Christmas campaign, and they are looking for some people for crowd shots. He has passes for the day you can use after the shoot in the morning."

The room erupted with excitement.

"Can we invite Stuart too? Since he moved into his own place, I feel like, well, the relationship is strained," said Howard. "And he hasn't met Erik yet."

"Erik just needs a number for the passes," Amy said, glancing around the room before moving back into the hall.

"Ohhh, this will be so much fun. Then we should all go on California Screamin' and get our photo together," Bernadette said.

Amy returned, and everyone began talking about Saturday. Sheldon glanced around at his friends before once again gazing at Amy. She talked to Raj, laughing at something he said. He realized she sat only a two feet away from where he'd been standing when she dissolved the Relationship Agreement. Amy hadn't set foot in this apartment since that evening, and he felt sadness suddenly seize his heart, surprised by the intensity of the emotion. He stood up and walked to his bedroom, nobody seeming to notice. Leaving the door open, not wishing to draw attention, he sat on his bed, hands on his knees, staring straight ahead. He heard a brief knock at the door and turned to see Leonard.

"Hey buddy," said Leonard. "You okay?"

"Yes, just felt overwhelmed," Sheldon answered truthfully.

"You should. This paper is, well…" Leonard began. "This is your big discovery, Sheldon. I feel it's the beginning of something big. I'm really proud of you."

"Thank you."

"Come back out," Leonard encouraged. "The girls are heading over to Penny's. Let's play some games."

"In a moment," Sheldon said as his friend left. He stared at a spot on the floor, wondering how he was going to occupy his mind during the publication review process.

Amy returned home that evening about nine, unlocking the door to her fourth floor, two bedroom apartment, greeted by Honeybee. Erik wasn't home yet, but when she took her phone out of her purse, she saw a message from him saying he would be leaving Disneyland in about a half hour. Amy gave Honeybee a treat, then began getting into her pajamas. Looking around the bedroom, she smiled at how well her and Erik's lives seemed to blend. Some of his framed photos graced the wall, including a photo of them in San Francisco. Her small replica of The Lady and the Unicorn hung above their bed.

They'd decided to keep Erik's bed since he had just purchased it upon moving to Pasadena. Amy grimaced, remembering taking her bed to her storage unit. Erik borrowed Justin's pickup, and they drove the few miles to the storage facility, where she kept a small, one-car garage sized unit. She opened the door as Erik unloaded the mattress, and panicked when she remembered she'd stored the TARDIS in the back. What would Erik think? He came around the corner dragging the mattress then froze.

"Amy," he said, his eyes wide. "There's a TARDIS in your storage unit."

"Yes, I know."

A grin spread across his face as he ran over to the blue box. "Are you one of his companions? You don't really go to work, do you? You travel through time! Is it bigger on the inside?"

Amy watched him freak out over the TARDIS, knowing he liked to watch _Doctor Who_.

"Okay, so why?" he finally asked returning to her.

"Well, Howard was cleaning out his mother's garage. And I won this," she said. "And now I don't know what to do with it."

Erik laughed and stared at the TARDIS. "Well, we can put it in the living room as a nice conversation piece."

Amy glared at Erik, and she moved to help him with the mattress.

"Or we could not talk about it because it obviously pisses you off," he said, reading her well.

They drove home silently, Amy thinking about the TARDIS and the little school girl outfit and dressing like Snow White, angry at herself all over again for all those embarrassing moments trying to get Sheldon's attention. So much wasted time, considering she now had a man who wanted her just for being her. She looked over at Erik, who wisely remained quiet, although he was probably quite confused.

"Sorry," she finally said. "That thing just brings back some bad memories about Sheldon."

"It's cool," he said. "You should sell it. Probably get some good money for it. Want me to ask at work? There's some Whovians there."

"Okay," she said.

She never saw it again. Erik sold it for $200 three days later and arranged a pick up. And she was more than happy to have it gone.

Now she settled in the living room to watch an episode of _Little House_ before bed. They'd combined most of their furniture nicely, and the extra bedroom held their computers and other equipment, so their main living space wasn't cluttered with their work lives. She snuggled into the blanket with a bowl of popcorn, looking forward to him coming home.

Living with Erik proved to be easier than she thought. She loved going grocery shopping with him and sharing the chores. He was neat and tidy. She liked how she could read an article at the table while he quietly watched sports. He got quite loud on Sundays watching football, but after sitting down with him to watch their first weekend together, she felt herself getting wrapped up too, now understanding the rules. Having lived alone most of her life, Amy found she loved the sounds of him the most, the quiet baseball games in the background, him clicking away at his laptop in the office, even the sound of video games. Only a few minor things irritated her – he would need to be trained to put the toilet seat down or clean out the sink after he shaved.

His depression and anxiety seemed under control for the time being. He had a standing appointment with a therapist every other week, and a prescription on call in case he needed to take anti-depressants again. She knew he expressed to his physician about not wanting to become a zombie or lose his libido, so the doctor worked with him to prescribe a good fit. And although he was working on the Christmas campaign for the parks, both he and Nick insisted on extra help, which they received. Amy felt proud of Erik for speaking up and sharing.

Reflecting on their past couple weeks together, Amy blushed thinking about their lovemaking. She thought they had found a rhythm, two to three times a week, but being around him all the time just made her, well, horny. She couldn't keep her hands off him. And he seemed the same. They'd be unpacking groceries, begin to kiss, and soon they'd be half dressed on the kitchen floor. He'd come home from a late shift, being very quiet not to wake her as he crawled into bed, but she could sense him and next thing she knew they'd be laying side by side, recovering from some very physical, frantic sex. Perhaps it was because they both spent so many years not doing it. Amy didn't care. She was having the time of her life, confident in this new sexuality she found, loving how he responded to her boldness, excited by just a look he gave her. There were still a couple of things she felt nervous about trying, but they talked enough about things that she knew they'd get there, eventually.

Amy dosed off on the couch during the show, awakened by Erik, already in his pajamas, asking her to join him in bed, the couch would put a crick in her neck. Since they were both tired, they fell asleep quickly, although Erik awoke with Amy's alarm the next morning, more than willing to make her a bit late for work. And she let him.

Bernadette loved going to the Disney parks since she was a child. Approaching the gates of California Adventure, hearing the music playing, brought back a giddy happiness. She grabbed Howard's hand, smiled, and gave him a quick kiss. Raj and Stuart trailed behind the couple, chatting away. Bernadette couldn't help but wish they both had significant others in their lives, particularly Raj. Since breaking up with Emily, he seemed so hopeless. As Howard's best friend, she cared about Raj and was tired of seeing him play the lonely, pathetic bachelor.

Entering the park, they saw Amy, Leonard, Penny, and Sheldon waiting nearby. Everyone had worn some sort of Disney-ware, ranging from _Star Wars_ to Marvel to Disney Princess. Amy lead them toward a small street by the Tower of Terror; two Christmas floats sat out along with several Disney characters and sound and camera equipment. Park guests gathered around to see what was happening, many hoping to be a part of the event.

After searching for a bit, Bernadette found Erik, standing next to a film camera on wheels, large headphones perched on his head, a camera around his neck. He glanced over and smiled when he saw the group had arrived.

"Hey, thanks for coming everyone," he said, approaching them. He extended his hand to Stuart. "You must be Stuart. I'm Erik. I've heard a lot about you. You own a comic shop and you're an artist."

"Well, yes, more like struggling artist," Stuart shrugged.

"Amy and I are looking forward to your Halloween party. We have a great costume idea," Erik continued, but turned away when an older woman shouted his name. "My boss. I'm supposed to be scouring the audience for a cute kid to pose with Mickey and Minnie."

"What do you want us to do?" asked Leonard.

"We're doing still shots right now, but in a little bit, we're going to act like there is a parade, and you're all going to be very excited about it," explained Erik quickly, glancing over the gathered crowd. "Ohh, found one."

Bernadette watched Erik disappear into the families. She turned to Amy at her side. "This is so much fun. And then we get to hang out all day, go on rides, meet the characters."

Penny leaned over between the two girls. "Oh my God, Amy. You and Erik need to get married and start making babies. Look at that."

The girls watched Erik walking hand in hand with a little boy, about three or four, towards Mickey and Minnie. The boy wore a Hulk t-shirt and talked excitedly to Erik, who responded with interest at whatever the kid said. He seemed so natural with the child. Even Bernadette, who did not get along with small children, felt her heart lighten. Erik photographed the boy's interaction with Mickey and Minnie before leading him back to his parents. She glanced over at Amy, who looked completely smitten.

"Have you and Erik talked about marriage? Kids?" she asked.

"I know he wants kids, but we just moved in together," said Amy. "One thing at a time." She paused, smiling. She glanced over to make sure the men weren't listening. "But we have been practicing. A lot."

The group watched Erik lead a couple more kids, and some families, for still photos, before he returned to their side, approaching Raj specifically.

"So Raj, Laura is here," he told his friend.

"Who's Laura?" asked Bernadette.

"The girl Erik found for Raj," Amy explained.

Erik looked at his girlfriend. "Because, you know, Disney employees make the best lovers." He winked at Amy.

"Where is she?" Raj asked.

Erik pointed toward a woman standing next to the film camera. She was about Amy's height, long black hair highlighted in the front with purple streaks. Wearing dark rimmed glasses, skinny jeans, military boots, and a pink flannel, she looked hipster chic. Bernadette smiled, thinking how cute she'd look with Raj.

"She's really pretty," Raj said, then hesitated. "No. I don't want to. I'm not ready."

Erik shrugged, then turned toward the assembled crowd, raising his voice. "Okay, everyone, so we're going to start shooting some video. When I say action, I want you all to look in awe at the float and interact with the characters. Look excited, happy. You're at a Disney park, so show it!"

The crowd cheered, and for the next forty-five minutes, Erik and his team recorded several shots. Following the shoot, the cluster began to disperse, and Erik once again approached them.

"C'mon, Raj," he said. "She doesn't DJ the Mad Tea Party until tonight, which means you have the full afternoon in the romantic California Adventure to hang out."

"Yes, Raj," said Bernadette. "She's cute. And if Erik recommends her, probably nice. Go for it!"

Leonard, Howard, Penny, and Amy joined in the encouragement, Sheldon just rolling his eyes and drifting away to the nearest shop.

"No," said Raj firmly. "I'm not ready."

"You know, you did me a huge favor a couple of weeks ago, so now I'm going to do you a favor," Erik said, becoming more serious than Bernadette had ever seen him. What favor had Raj done for him? "You can't live like a hermit. I should know." Erik turned back to his crew, who were putting the equipment away as the float slowly disappeared backstage. "Hey Laura!"

Erik pulled Raj out of the group, and the men and Laura met halfway. They watched Erik introduce them, and slowly back away, making sure the camera and sound pieces were properly put away. When everything was cleaned up, Erik returned to Amy's side.

"We're going to start editing tomorrow, so I'm all yours for the rest of the day," he kissed his girlfriend. "Let's hit some rides."

Bernadette looked around to find Raj walking away with Laura, not giving them a second glance. She grinned happily at her husband. The three couples, along with Stuart, began walking toward the pier area.

"Hey, where did Sheldon go?" Leonard asked, looking around.

"He's a grown man. He's got a phone," Bernadette said as they headed to the roller coaster. "Let's get this Disney magic started."

A couple days later, Sheldon sat back in his chair, staring at the outbox on his e-mail. He just submitted his paper to the publisher. He breathed deeply, stood up, and began erasing the numerous dry erase boards that created a maze around his office. Returning the couple he'd borrowed from colleagues, he now stood in his office, mind completely blank. No new theories permeated his thoughts. And he had to wait several weeks for the reviewers to get back to him. How was he going to occupy his brain?

Sheldon walked towards the gym, changing into his shorts and t-shirt in the locker room, before heading out to the basketball court. He'd gotten into the habit of shooting hoops in the afternoon, sometimes staying later than Leonard, taking the bus home. The rarely used small gym provided Sheldon solitude, and he simply shot from different positions, keeping track of his score in his head. Occasionally, he practiced his weaker skills, like dribbling, but shooting relaxed him the most because he was good at it.

His basketball team began practicing together at a local gym the previous week, with their first game scheduled the first week of November. Aside from Raj and Erik, Sheldon knew Justin and Donovan from attending the baseball games. The other guys on the team were friendly, and nobody was particularly great, just there to have fun, which calmed Sheldon quite a bit. He'd watched and read too much about professional basketball, so he was expecting Larry Bird to be there; instead, just a group of men who liked to play.

Donovan, ever the _Star Wars_ fan, named the team the Kashyyyk Wookies and took everyone's sizes for the jerseys he was ordering. Sheldon loved the name, although he felt certain Wookies would never follow the rules of basketball. He expressed this to Raj and Erik as they sat against the wall drinking Gatorade during a break.

"True, Sheldon. But maybe the teams will just forfeit, because, you know, you let the Wookie win," Raj said. The three men laughed.

"I agree with Sheldon. Wookies would be terrible at basketball. Fouling out all the time," Erik said. "But they'd be badass football players. Could you imagine Chewbacca as a defensive lineman? Seeing that come at you would be terrifying."

"Actually, with his height and arm length, I would position him as a quarterback," piped in Sheldon matter-of-factly. "He would be able to throw the ball far and be difficult to sack."

Erik gave him a puzzled expression. "You know football?"

"A bit."

"Damn, I'll need to show you the line-up for my fantasy team. I'm having a bad year," Erik sighed.

The team soon discovered Sheldon could shoot but could barely do anything else. Donovan worked with him, and he got a little better. But soon the strategy just became to make sure Sheldon remained open and when in doubt, pass it to him.

As Raj drove Sheldon home after practices, the physicist couldn't help but express the strangeness of being accepted on a sports team and actually having an athletic skill.

"Sheldon, it was probably always there, you just never had an opportunity," his friend said.

And now, as he played alone in the university gym, having just turned in the theoretical physics paper of a lifetime, he was grateful to have something to do, keep his mind away from the thoughts he'd pushed to the back of his brain as dark matter took over. Thoughts of what his future held. Thoughts of mistakes he'd made in his career and social relationships. Thoughts of his failed romance with Amy.

"Sheldon," came Leonard's voice, breaking Sheldon out of his internal monologue during his solo game. "You ready?"

Sheldon nodded and put the ball away, retrieving his things. He thought back to his obsessive behavior after Amy broke up with him, about his disguise and plots including a catapult. With his mind empty, he felt afraid he'd be heading down a dangerous path again.

 _ **Author's Note: Next time, the gang attends Stuart's Halloween party, and Amy's surprise costume might be a bit too much for Erik. Also, Sheldon allows his mind to drift to lost opportunities and past mistakes, sharing with Amy.**_

 _ **Later, as we head toward the climax of the tale, Sheldon embarks on an adventure and Erik and Amy consider their future. I hope you are enjoying my story – I'm having so much fun writing. Please let me know your thoughts.**_


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

 **The Sergio Leone Replication**

"Okay, so what did you think of my mom?" Amy asked as they began their hour-long drive back home the Sunday before Halloween.

"She's…nice," Erik began, choosing his words carefully. Meeting Amy's mom answered so many questions about her painful childhood. Still, he went in expecting the mother from _Carrie_ but found a somewhat pleasant woman who seemed deeply suspicious of Erik's intentions with her daughter. But the couple was approaching their mid-thirties, so she was probably correct on those intentions. Erik thought some more. "And she's a great cook," he added truthfully.

"She always has been," Amy said. "You know, you're the first guy I ever brought home."

"Really?" asked Erik, surprised. "You were with Sheldon for five years, and they never met?"

"Well, they met over Skype," Amy said. "But he never obnoxiously insisted, like you." Amy glared at Erik, but her lips revealed a smile.

"My parents are incredibly excited to have you coming up for Thanksgiving," Erik said, thinking about the week they were going to have in his hometown. He'd show her the beach, his high school, maybe, if the weather wasn't terrible, Benji could take them out on his boat. They'd drive up to the lighthouse at night, take Honeybee out on the beach to play in the sand.

"I have to admit, I'm nervous to be heading to Koster central. What if they don't like me?" Amy worried.

"Not possible," he said. "Plus, Jess already gave you a passing grade. And they trust Jess' opinion far more than mine, you know, me being the baby of the family and all."

"Only a passing grade. Not, exceeds expectations or superior?"

Erik began laughing. "She adores you. Benji too. And so will my parents."

Amy sighed. "It'll just be nice to have the week off together. With the university shut down and the following the week before finals, I'll enjoy everything being low key for a change."

"Yeah, I hear you. This next week will be hell," he said. "Christmas campaign due. But I think the product turned out better than Halloween."

He glanced over to see his girlfriend smiling. She leaned over to kiss him. "I'm so proud of you, sweetie."

"How will the monkeys fair when we're gone?" Erik asked.

"We'll be between phases in the study, so we've hired a caretaker to come in," Amy said. "Nice to have money to do something like that."

"And support the local primate business," Erik laughed, thinking about Amy's job and his own. Her working in a lab with primates studying addiction, him working in the happiest place on earth, a fantasy world. Definitely not typical. Their children would certainly grow up in an interesting household….whoa, Erik, he thought. Getting a little ahead of yourself. He cleared his throat. "Well, I'm just glad I got extra vacation days with the promotion. Plus, most of my department is taking the week off. We're not needed like the ride operators or characters."

"We all ready for Saturday night?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, just got to find a dog-sized cowboy hat for Honeybee," he said. "Think we'll win the costume contest?"

"I don't know," Amy said. "It's not a typical couple or group costume. But I like it. I think it reflects us, something we both love. And you look really sexy in that black hat. One of those dangerous gunslingers who kicks open the door of the saloon and challenges someone to a duel at noon in the center of town. Or who flips the poker table after accusing the good guy of cheating."

"So I'm the villain?" Erik asked, a fake pout on his lips.

"Yeah! I'm the Good, you're the Bad, and Honeybee is the Ugly," she laughed. "Although, aside from the poncho and hat, I don't think I look much like Clint Eastwood."

"I'm very thankful for that, babe," Erik chuckled. "Would make things very different in bed."

The couple continued to chat all the way back to their apartment, excited about the next weekend and approaching holiday season.

The week before Halloween did prove to be a very busy one for Erik and Amy. Both worked long hours, and Amy spent a lot of her time trying to smooth over some personality conflicts on a dissertation committee she chaired. Her student was set to present right before the holiday break, and a personal conflict between two faculty members left the student caught in the middle. Amy spent hours dealing with the student's frustrations and eventual tears before finally confronting the culprits personally, playing the "students before personal disputes" card. So when Halloween, blessedly on a Saturday, arrived, she was ready to let the week's problems disappear into the past.

Erik worked until after midnight the night before, so he slept until noon, much to Amy's dismay, who wanted to get the day started. He was a night owl, she an early bird. Somehow they seemed to meet in the middle. They grocery shopped in the afternoon, ate an early dinner, and now were preparing to get into their costumes.

Sitting on the couch already dressed with Honeybee, Erik waited patiently for his girlfriend, who booted him from their bedroom, claiming she needed a few minutes alone. Staring at herself in the mirror, Amy began to think her purchase from a month ago was a bad idea. After Erik mentioned her getting the Princess Leia bikini from _Star Wars_ for their couple costume, Amy found it online. She was thinking about surprising him after the party, putting it on under her _The Good, the Bad, and the Ugly_ costume. Looking at herself in the mirror now, wearing just the bikini, she felt ridiculous. She could not pull this off.

Erik's knock on the door startled her. "Hey babe, you okay? Need help with the holster? I had a devil of a time with mine."

"No, um, just need a moment to…" she paused, trying to think of something he hated. Oh yeah. "I'm clipping my toenails."

"Ugh, okay, I'm turning up the television. _Hocus Pocus_ is on. Total blast from the past," Erik said.

Amy laughed, knowing Erik could not stand the sound of nails being clipped. She'd bought herself a couple more minutes. Glancing back at her reflection, she sighed. What's the worst that could happen?

"Oh, what the hell," she shrugged, pulling on her brown pants, long sleeve linin shirt, vest, topping everything off with the classic Clint Eastwood poncho, the only thing they needed to special order. She emerged from the bedroom, and Erik stood up to admire her costume. He looked sharp in Lee Van Cleef's classic look, black slacks, white shirt, black tie, black jacket, topped off with a black hat. Amy put on her holster, and grabbed her fake gun. She looked down to laugh at Honeybee, sporting a doggie poncho and a cowboy hat. 

**"** I feel bad making Honeybee the Ugly," Amy giggled as she and Erik pulled on their boots.

"She's a cute ugly," he said, adjusting his holster and weapons. "Hey, cowboy boots are actually pretty comfortable."

The party began at 8:00 p.m., and Amy, Erik, and Honeybee arrived about 8:15, parking a block away.

"Wow, the street is packed with cars," Amy said. "This should be really good for his business."

"His past shop burned down, right?"

"Yes," said Amy, feeling the urge to tell Erik about her surprise, gauge his interest. "So, um, remember when we were talking about different couples costumes, and we talked about Han and Leia from _Star Wars_."

"Yeah."

"So, I bought the Leia bikini."

Erik stopped walking and looked at Amy.

"Yeah?"

"And, um, I'm wearing it now."

Erik stared at Amy, and after several moments she began to feel nervous. Finally, he grabbed her arm and turned them toward the car.

"What are you doing?" asked Amy, confused.

"Taking you home so we can have sex. Right now," he said, his voice filled with determination.

Oh my, thought Amy, feeling aroused. That's a good reaction. But the party…

"Erik, we can later. Let's go to the party," Amy said, pulling him back toward the comic shop.

Her boyfriend walked with her, but said in a mock angry voice, "Woman, you can't tell a man you are wearing the Leia bikini, the number one fantasy for guys of my generation, and not show him."

Amy giggled, and stopped for moment to kiss him. He pulled her to him, snaking his arms around her body, his tongue plunging into her mouth, taking her breathe completely away. He finally brought his mouth to her ears and whispered, "I want you. Now, Amy. Please."

Hoo, thought Amy, but she still pulled him into the shop.

Stuart had loud music going, areas set up for dancing and food. The place was crowded already, and Amy felt happy for Stuart, since admission to the party was $30 per person. She hoped he would begin to enjoy some success for once.

The couple saw Bernadette and Howard first, dressed like the Frankenstein monster and his bride. Amy knew they always enjoyed dressing up for Halloween, and Amy heard some stories from Bernadette about them dressing up in the bedroom as well. Judging from Erik's reaction to her bikini confession, Amy felt certain this was something they needed to visit.

"Hey, the Good, the Bad, and the Ugly," said Howard, petting Honeybee. "Great idea. I know you guys love your westerns, and that's super clever. You still won't win the contest."

"And you think you will?" Amy said playfully to her friend.

"This is classic Halloween. You two aren't even scary," Howard snapped, grinning.

"Come on, Amy, give Howard some credit," said Erik, turning to smile at his friend. "It takes balls to dress like a character who is literally two feet taller than you."

Everyone laughed, including Howard. "A comeback escapes me at the moment. But it's coming," Howard said.

"Raj and Laura are here too." Bernadette pointed towards the dance floor. The new couple danced, both rather badly, her dressed like an angel, Raj like a devil. "They seemed to really hit it off. Nice work, Erik."

"Leonard and Penny? Sheldon?" asked Amy.

Bernadette just shrugged, and they were all soon joined by Laura and Raj.

"Ohh, Erik, is this the famous Honeybee," Laura said, scooping up the dog. "I just love dogs. I have three, and they all get along so well with Raj's Cinnamon." She turned to Amy. "And you're Amy, right? Erik talks about you constantly. It's both obnoxious and cute." She shook the grinning Amy's hand.

Amy talked with her friends for several minutes, when suddenly Erik pulled his phone from his pocket, looking a little silly dressed like a gunslinger using a smart phone.

"Is there a private place I can make a phone call?" he asked the group.

"Stuart has an office in the loft, but he keeps it locked. He has an original Batman comic signed by Bob Kane up there," explained Howard. "Just ask him for the key."

Erik disappeared, and Amy continued to chat. After several minutes though, she started to feel concerned. Was something wrong? Maybe his family? She turned to Raj and Laura.

"I'm worried about Erik," she said. "Do you mind watching Honeybee while I check on him?"

"Not at all," said Laura, as she and Raj took a seat.

Amy walked up the stairs and down the small second floor hallway. There were only two rooms, one clearly a bathroom, probably for employees. She faced the other door and turned the knob, finding it unlocked.

The room had a desk with a computer and a table with merchandise, catalogs, and order forms. Erik sat in the desk chair, his back to her. Amy closed the door behind her.

"Erik, what's going on?" she asked, confused.

Erik slowly turned the swivel chair around, and said in his best old west accent, "This town ain't big enough for the both of us."

Amy began laughing at how ridiculous he looked.

"Okay, so I was going for western, but I now feel this is a bit _Godfather_ , don't you?" he said.

"So no emergency?"

"Hell yes, there is an emergency," Erik said. "I need to see that bikini. Now."

Amy was both shocked and incredibly turned on. "Oh my God, Erik, we're in public. This is Stuart's office! We can't do this."

"Amy, you're killing me here," he pleaded. "We haven't been together all week. And we won't be interrupted. Stuart gave me his key. Just lock the door."

Amy stared at her boyfriend, biting her lip. She wanted him too, but this was a public place. Okay, not so public. And just thinking about it excited her.

"We can't be too long," she said quietly.

"Oh, trust me Amy, we won't. I'm kinda already half way there," Erik said, leaning forward, waiting to see what she'd do.

Amy locked the door. She turned back around to face his hazel eyes, gleaming with anticipation. She stood in the middle of the office and began to remove her clothes, starting with the poncho, and continuing with her boots, vest, pants, and shirt. She finally stood in just the bikini and her cowboy hat.

Erik stood up and removed his holster, setting it, with the guns, on a stack of _The Walking Dead_ graphic novels. Watching him do that brought up images of some of her western fantasies, except instead of the back room of a saloon, they were in the back room of a comic book shop. She felt very aware of the large group of people downstairs, and this awareness heightened her arousal.

"Erik, this is kind of crazy," she said. "I've never done anything like this before."

He walked toward her and stood just a foot away, his eyes looking her up and down. "Me neither. But it's kind of exciting," he said. "God, Amy, you are so beautiful. I need you now. We'll just need to be quiet."

Erik pulled her to him, her almost naked body pressed against his. His kisses moved down her as his hands cupped her breasts, thumbs caressing her nipples. Amy threw back her head and moaned as he kissed and licked, her senses intense. When he got to her thighs, he began fingering her sensitive spot as he moved down to her calves, his other hand grasping and squeezing her behind.

"Ohhh, Erik," she cried out before throwing a hand over her mouth. She needed to be quiet.

Erik stood up and began to fiddle with his tie, and Amy grabbed his hand. "This stays on."

Her boyfriend's grin spread quickly across his face before he slipped his fingers into the bikini bottom and began to pull it down. "Okay, but this doesn't."

Amy stepped out of the bottom and began working his belt and zipper, all the while deeply kissing him, the excitement of their rather dangerous situation only increasing the pleasure she felt. When he was out of his pants and boxers, seeing his erection made her wetter. She lay down, her poncho underneath her. Instead of entering her, which she expected and craved, he moved down to her clitoris and kissed her there, letting his tongue play the area for a brief moment. Amy gasped loudly at his unexpected move, feeling tears come to her eyes as a pleasure she had never felt before washed over her. She began to moan and grind softly against him when he continued down to her vagina, running his tongue along her opening.

Amy's orgasm overtook her, and she grabbed Erik's shoulders. He moved up her body, his penis entering her smoothly, since both were more than ready. Erik moved to sit on his knees, pulling her up with him. He was deep inside Amy, thrusting and groaning, as she moved up and down on him. When she reached her climax, she buried her face in his neck to keep from crying out, grateful for the deep bass music coming from the party below. When she felt his warm wetness fill her, she squeezed her legs around him, pressing herself to him, trying to make the feeling last. Finally, they both stopped moving.

"Amy?"

"Hmmm?"

"Pardon my language, but that was fucking hot," he said, his face buried in her breasts.

"Oh yes."

"Was it okay that I did that? I know we haven't talked too much about, you know, oral things," he mumbled into her.

"Yes, Erik, it was more than okay," she leaned back to look at him. "Can I maybe, you know, try something with you, sometime?"

"Yes," he laughed. "I've never, well…"

They both put their foreheads together and laughed quietly at their familiarity and embarrassment.

"We should probably get back to the party," he said, as they quickly disentangled and got dressed.

Amy glanced at the time. They'd only been away for ten minutes. Nobody would notice, right?

"Hey, is this Stuart's work?" asked Erik, as he made final adjustments to his costume. He began flipping through a portfolio of drawings.

"Yeah, he's pretty good," Amy said.

"He could totally work for one of the galleries in Downtown Disney, doing alt Disney art. People like that stuff, and Disney supports it, within reason of course."

"You should talk to him," said Amy, adjusting her holster and putting on her hat.

They rejoined the party, moving to see what the food table had to offer. Amy looked around to find Penny, Leonard, and Sheldon but didn't see them yet, only Bernadette approaching her with all knowing grin.

"You enjoy your little rendezvous?" Bernadette said playfully.

Amy felt herself blush. "Oh my God, is it obvious?"

"No, the set up was good," she said. "But I know you, Amy. And I can't wait to tell Penny. Hey, there they are!"

Amy watched her friends walk in, Penny and Leonard once again not in couples costumes. She was dressed as a sexy witch, Leonard as a Jedi. Sheldon wore his Spock costume she'd seen before. He'd told the group the previous week he's wear it in honor of Leonard Nimoy. She smiled thinking about the sweetness of his reasoning before turning to grab a soda. She was quite thirsty from her and Erik's little tryst.

While Sheldon enjoyed seeing everyone in their costumes, he did not enjoy parties. And why would he? Parties were all about being social, and he disliked being social. After necessary mingling, he found a seat in the corner, waiting for the 10:30 costume contest. Sipping on a diet soda, he found Amy and Erik. They'd greeted each other when he came in, but the myriad of people soon separated them. Erik seemed in deep conversation with Stuart, who looked excited for a change. Amy, clutching Honeybee, glanced in Sheldon's direction, smiled, and walked over.

"Hi Sheldon," she said. "May I join you?"

"Of course, Amy," he said, appraising her outfit. "I like your costume. A good choice for you, Erik, and the dog. I watched a lot of spaghetti westerns growing up. Sergio Leone is one of Meemaw's favorite filmmakers."

"I like your costume as well," she answered. "You guys were an hour late. What's up?"

"Leonard texted me they'd be over in five minutes, but they didn't arrive for another thirty," explained Sheldon, staring out into the crowd. "I suspect pre-party coitus."

Sheldon turned around to see Amy's face a bright shade of red.

"Are you okay, Amy?" Sheldon asked. "Do you need something to drink? Or maybe it's that wool poncho. It is a bit warm in here with all these people."

"I'm fine, Sheldon," she said, seeming to stifle a smile. Interesting. "Sorry to cancel our lunch yesterday. Trouble with one of my grad students."

Sheldon scoffed. "That's why I don't accept grad students and never work on any doctoral committees, much less chair one."

"Does anyone ever ask?"

"No," Sheldon said proudly. "They know better."

"Sheldon, if you hate teaching and working with students so much, why don't you work in the private sector?" Amy asked. "There's probably more money there."

Sheldon thought about this too. He'd received a couple offers over the years, but he felt comfortable at the university. Could he move to another place, outside his routine? He certainly wasn't one for taking risks.

"Your dark matter theory is going to be huge, Sheldon," Amy continued. "A lot of people are going to notice. You'll probably receive some offers. Maybe you should consider them." Amy paused. "Have you thought about hiring a publicist, you know, if this turns into something monumental?"

"Are you implying I'm not good at speaking to the general public," Sheldon said, frowning at her.

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm implying," she smiled.

Sheldon sat silently for a moment. A publicist would definitely be something to consider. He didn't want to come off wrong, which happened to him quite a bit. He glanced over at Amy. She was so smart and caring, and she looked rather cuddly in that wool poncho. He felt the sudden urge snuggle up to her, but began to cloud his mind with other things to avoid such thoughts. Spock. Dark matter. Sasquatches.

"So, the basketball game is Tuesday. You excited?" Amy asked.

"Yes and no," Sheldon began. "Yes, because I've never participated in a sporting event before. No, because I still haven't mastered most of the skills."

"Erik says you're a really good shooter," Amy said. "You'll be fine. I'm proud of you for trying something new. In fact, with this theory, the positive way you've been acting around everyone, and belonging to this sports team, you've changed a lot these past few months. If you don't mind me saying…" her voice faded out.

"Please," Sheldon said, now staring intensely at Amy, very curious what she had to say. Was she thinking about dumping the photographer and returning to him?

"You've become a better…a more well-rounded person," she said, then stopped. "Not that you weren't good before, Sheldon. I mean, this is all socially, what I'm talking about."

Sheldon looked down and studied his soda can. "You dissolving our relationship got me thinking." He paused, not believing he was saying these things to her. But the words suddenly came out. Word vomit, Penny had once called it. The perfect description. "I was not a good friend. I was not a good boyfriend. I didn't listen to you, I didn't fulfill your emotional and physical needs. You were patient with me, I was caustic to you. I'm sorry you wasted five years of your life with me."

Silence hung in the air between them for several seconds. He finally looked at Amy. She appeared shocked.

"Those five years were hardly a waste," she said. "I got to know you, I made friends, actual real friends, which I never had before. Just because our relationship failed does not mean it was a waste of time. Being your girlfriend is one of the most valuable experiences of my life. You've made me a better person."

Sheldon didn't know what to say. He'd found his relationship with Amy valuable as well. He just wished he could show it better.

"Sheldon, I know we talked about this before, but I'll say it again. We just are not compatible romantically. And that's okay. We weren't meant to be," Amy said, now looking directly at Sheldon. "I've found someone I'm very happy with." Her voice got quieter as she looked at Erik, still talking to Stuart. "I think he's the one." She glanced back at Sheldon. "And if I hadn't asked for a break, took a walk that day, tackled this animal," she rubbed Honeybee on the head. "Well, I don't know."

"Chain of reactions," Sheldon said, understanding completely, wishing he hadn't been the catalyst.

"Have you thought about pursuing another romantic relationship?" Amy asked.

"Yes, because ours worked out so well," laughed Sheldon.

"Impressive use of sarcasm," Amy said.

"Thank you. I am getting better," said Sheldon. "Amy, you know all those romance things made me uncomfortable. The touching, the sharing of feelings. That hasn't changed. My body wants one thing, my brain wants something else. And my brain overrides my biology every time. And I want it that way."

"Well, I know this isn't logical, but I think love often doesn't fall under logic. You should leave your heart open to possibilities," said Amy. "The metaphorical heart, of course."

"Someone else told me the same thing recently," Sheldon said, thinking about Glenn, his love for Sally. "But I doubt I will ever be in a romantic relationship again. If I couldn't make things work with you, with all your kindness and patience, my almost intellectual match, who else could there be out there? And quite frankly, I'm not interested in being plummeted down a spiral of confusion and discomfort again." He paused, realizing he might have hurt Amy's feelings. "I meant no offense."

Amy gave Sheldon a gentle smile. "None taken. I just want you to be happy."

"I am," he said, partially telling the truth. He was thrilled about his theory, but still felt a bit empty. He needed a hobby to get him through this unbearable waiting period. He had basketball. Maybe he could take up an instrument. Dabble in another science. Develop a new role playing game. Write a science fiction novel or a screenplay to submit to J.J. Abrams. Research private industry opportunities, as Amy suggested.

The couples/group costume contest began. Sheldon smiled when Amy, Erik, and Honeybee won second, while a group Sheldon didn't know, dressed as the Guardians of the Galaxy, won first. And rightfully so; their Groot was very impressive. Sheldon, Penny, and Leonard, entering the individual contest, did not stand a chance against one of Stuart's employees dressed like Nosferatu. The make-up alone looked like it took hours, and the man was terrifying.

As the party began to dissipate, and Sheldon walked out with his friends, he purposefully met pace with Amy.

"Thank you, Amy," he said, finally gathering the courage to say what he'd been unable to earlier. "For the five years. For believing in me. For making my life better."

Amy smiled, tears in her eyes. "You're going to do amazing things, Sheldon," she said. "I really can't wait to see what's going to happen next for you. Good night."

She turned down the street where Erik's Mustang was parked, taking her boyfriend's hand. Sheldon watched them go before catching up to Leonard and Penny. Sitting in the backseat on the way home, Amy's final words repeated over and over in his head, only this time in the form of a question: What was going to happen next for him?

 _ **Author's Note: Thank you for following my story. I really appreciate all the reviews and feedback. Please continue to send me your thoughts!**_

 _ **In the next chapter, the boys play basketball, Erik and Amy head to their Thanksgiving with his family, and Sheldon does something crazy.**_


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

 **The Chamberlain Comparison**

By the third quarter of watching Sheldon play basketball, Penny was convinced she'd entered an alternate reality. Penny looked forward all day to seeing the inevitable slapstick comedy of her friend shooting hoops. But Sheldon actually played decently, making baskets, passing the ball, dribbling from time to time. And, of all the players on both teams, he'd scored the most points. Unlike the baseball games, where Penny sat and chatted with her friends, Bernadette, Amy, and she sat silently, watching in awe at the spectacle before them. Only Laura, who sat next to Penny and cheered on Raj loudly, did not understand the miracle taking place.

"Um, Leonard," Penny said, leaning toward her fiancé who sat directly in front of her. "Are you seeing this too?"

"Yeah," he said. "I think Sheldon needs to challenge Kripke to another basketball game."

At one point in the fourth quarter, Sheldon got knocked to the ground. Leonard automatically stood up and moved to help his friend, stopped by Penny.

"Hey, let him be. It's a foul. He gets to make a couple free throws," Penny said.

They watched Erik help Sheldon up, and he proceeded to the free throw line, making both shots with ease.

Howard turned to the group. "What other talents do you think Sheldon has hidden from us?"

"Maybe he's a master painter like Leonardo de Vinci or Bob Ross," suggested Leonard.

"I bet he can dead lift 300 pounds," laughed Bernadette.

"Or he can participate in a rap battle," added Penny.

"Or communicate with cats using only his mind," chuckled Howard.

"He tried that," Amy said. The group looked at her to see if she was kidding as she focused on the game. "No, I'm serious."

Following the game, families and friends came down onto the court. The Kashyyyk Wookies won their first game. Penny and Leonard ran over to Sheldon.

"Awesome work, buddy," said Leonard.

Sheldon looked tired and sweaty, a state Penny had never seen him in. But he also looked happy. Penny knew her friend obsessed over the article he recently submitted, so seeing him distracted made her hopeful he'd keep himself together.

"Yo, Sheldon," said Donovan, approaching the trio. "Awesome, amazing. Twenty-three points! Dude. I'm glad I scouted you out."

"Donovan, that's hardly an adequate score," Sheldon answered. "Wilt Chamberlain once scored 100 points in a single game."

Donovan slapped Sheldon's back and turned to Penny and Leonard. "I love this guy." He walked away to talk with Justin and Erik, who stood with Amy.

"Hey, Sheldon, do you want…" Penny began but was interrupted by a player from the opposing team.

"Dr. Cooper?" the man asked.

"Yes?"

"Hey, great game," the man said. "I also wanted to thank you for the wonderful lecture on black holes you and your colleague did a while ago. My fifteen-year-old daughter is very interested in space, and we went to your lecture after seeing an announcement online. You both explained things so clearly, and she left very excited. She wants to be a scientist."

Sheldon smiled as he wiped sweat off his brow. "That's wonderful."

"I think you and your colleague should think about writing a book. You know, something everyone can read and understand," the opposing player continued.

Penny saw a spark light up in Sheldon's eyes. "That's a very good idea. Thank you."

When the three of them were alone again, Penny said, "Hey, let's go get some ice cream."

"Actually, can we just have some at home?" asked Sheldon, and Penny saw him shudder. "So many germs. I've needed to take a shower since the first thirty seconds of the first quarter."

Now there was the Sheldon she knew and loved, Penny thought. After saying good-bye to their friends, they headed toward the door.

"So Raj, what do you think?" asked Sheldon, sitting in his office the next day, across from his friend. After showering and eating a bowl of ice cream the night before, Sheldon sat down and outlined a book on black holes. A book for the masses, in the grand tradition of Carl Sagan or Neil Degrasse Tyson.

"I am totally in love with this idea," said Raj. The two men continued to talk, adding to Sheldon's outline. At one point, Raj glanced up at Lillian's comic drawing of Sheldon, hanging in a place of honor near one of his degrees. "Dude, we should have your geology comic girl draw for the book. You know, have some sections like a graphic novel. Maybe make up our own character, like, like, Neutrino Man."

Sheldon became even more excited. "Let's see if Lillian is available." He loaded Skype and saw Lillian was offline, but Yoshi was logged in. Sheldon knew Yoshi was coming home sometime that week, so logically thought they might be in the same vicinity. He called the younger man.

Yoshi's face appeared. "Hey Sheldon. Man, it's great to see you."

Raj had moved over to sit next to Sheldon. "Yoshi, this is my friend and colleague, Dr. Raj Koothrappali. Raj, this is Yoshi Johjima, a future doctor of geology focusing on plate tectonics."

"Nice to meet you," said Yoshi. "Man, Sheldon, you'll never guess where I'm at."

"Where?"

"The executive lounge at the Honolulu airport," Yoshi said, his face lighting up. "I was booked on the direct flight from Tokyo to Portland, and they screwed up the reservation. Midori, my adviser in Japan, and Glenn both called and bitched them out So they put me on another flight with a stopover Honolulu, first class the seats the entire way and passes to the executive lounge. I'm living the high life."

Raj and Sheldon saw a woman in a uniform come up behind Yoshi. "Young man, I'm going to need to ask you to keep your voice down."

Yoshi turned and looked sheepishly at the two men. He continued quietly. "How's it going with you?"

"Good. We are working on a project and could use Lillian's artistic talents," Sheldon explained. "She is unavailable, so I thought you two might be together."

"We will be soon," Yoshi said, glancing down at his watch. "In exactly eight hours, twenty-seven minutes, and forty-two seconds. But who's counting, right?"

Sheldon saw Raj smile. "Must be difficult to be away."

"It's been hell," Yoshi said. "I mean, my experiences have been fantastic, but I really miss Lil. I just can't wait to hold her, you know, not just see her on a screen but actually feel her with me. She's so much a part of me. I need her presence, her energy."

Sheldon looked over to see Raj with a tear in his eye. "That's so beautiful, man. When's your wedding?"

"May, up at one of the observatories," Yoshi said, pausing to think. "You know what else I've missed? The Pacific Northwest. The mountains, the local brews, the crappy weather, the liberal hipster attitude. I think I'll set up shop there when all is said and done. It's an incredibly active region. You need to come visit, Sheldon."

"Yeah, Sheldon, you should," Raj confirmed. "Something different. You've been into trying new things lately. You could go and actually leave the train station this time."

The three men talked for a while longer, Yoshi sharing about his experiences in Japan, Sheldon and Raj elaborating on their book project.

For the next couple weeks, Sheldon remained delightfully distracted from waiting for the review board. Basketball went well, and he kept getting better at running and dribbling. He met with Raj frequently and even put feelers out to possible publishers. Things were looking up, until the weekend before Thanksgiving.

Amy and Erik decided to take the scenic route to his hometown, driving up the coast on Highways 1 and 101instead of taking the more inland Interstate 5. Since the route took longer, they planned to stop in Crescent City for the night. Early afternoon the Saturday before Thanksgiving, the car fell into silence, both Erik and Amy lost in thought, Honeybee snuggled into the nest they made for her in the backseat.

Erik always felt strange returning home. He loved his hometown and adored his family, but memories of loss and depression rested in that location as well. Now, sitting next to Amy, the woman he loved and envisioned himself with for the rest of his life, Erik sensed both joy and terror in his heart, a rather strange blend. Amy made his life better; they supported each other, shared a home, a bed, and now she was meeting his family, seeing where he grew up. What would she think of them, him?

Everything seemed a whirlwind since they met, yet nothing felt wrong about their relationship. Aside from the occasional fight (she'd already showed her irritation an hour before when he stopped to take photos for the fifteenth time), they worked so well together, heading out in the world to tackle work and returning home to be together, to the safety of each other. What was the next step? Marriage? Erik swallowed hard, his hands tightening around the steering wheel. He glanced over at Amy, who looked out the window at the scenery, her fingers absentmindedly playing with her hair. Did she want those things too? Was he ready? He'd spent years traveling, seeing the world, witnessing amazing places, people, events. And yet, when he sat across from Amy at dinner in their apartment, listening to her talk about her work or laugh at a story he told about his day, he felt the most alive, the most real.

Another scenic pullout approached, this time with some beautiful rock formations offshore. And the lighting was perfect. Erik opened his mouth to speak only to hear Amy start laughing, "Okay, let's stop. But the next hour we listen to nothing but Neil Diamond."

"Deal. Thanks," Erik said. "Wait, you have enough Neil Diamond to fill an hour?"

"I have Neil Diamond for days, baby," Amy winked at him.

The couple pulled into their small motel in Crescent City. Their choices were limited since they brought a pet, but the place was nice and clean. After a pleasant dinner at a local diner, they settled into their room.

"Hey, I'm going to take Honeybee out for a walk. Maybe get a couple sodas at the convenience store down the street," Erik said, leashing the dog. "Wanna come?"

"No, I'm a bit tired," Amy answered.

"Okay, be back in about thirty," he kissed her and headed out.

Amy grabbed her phone and dialed Penny. She knew her friend was with her family and Leonard in Nebraska for the week, but she hoped Penny could spare a few moments.

"Hey Ames, how's it going?" answered Penny.

"Penny, I'm scared," said Amy meekly, sitting on the small sofa in the motel room.

"Are you okay, sweetie? What's going on?" Penny asked, sounding panicked.

"I'm meeting Erik's family."

"Yes, I know. You've mentioned that," Penny said, now relieved.

"But what's next?" cried Amy. "We love each other. We've moved in together. This is all so…unreal."

"Amy, calm down…"

"Ten years ago I gave up on romance and having a normal social existence," Amy continued, talking fast. "And then a year ago, Sheldon told me he loved me and I started to get comfortable with the slow moving relationship, even resigning myself to the fact this was what I wanted."

"Amy, you…"

"Then I just snapped, needed more. More than Sheldon could give," Amy continued, needing to get it all out. "And then I met Erik. And he gave me all I ever wanted, needed, and then some. And I fell, Penny. Hard. I know why they call it falling in love. I totally understand that verb choice."

"Sweetie, I think…"

"And then we're dating and making out and going on a trip. And he's there smiling at me during my lecture, telling me he's proud of me. And he opens up to me about his fears and problems. And I tell him things I've never told anyone, not even you," Amy said, starting to feel her voice catch. She struggled not to begin crying. "And then we make love, and it's like, wow! We do crazy things together, like have sex in Stuart's office."

"Ha! Bernadette told me that you…"

"He loves me, Penny! Like really loves me," cried Amy. "Not some joke, not to get in my pants, but really loves me. Tells me, shows me. I never thought anybody could love me like this. I thought this would never happen to me. I'd be alone or with Sheldon at age 75 still having to negotiate a kiss. And he loves me – my mind, my heart, my body. And I love him.

"Amy…"

"Now we live together and do chores and argue over stupid things and make up and watch television while sharing a blanket and…and…now I'm meeting his family in his hometown. And what's next? I have so much invested in this one person, so much feeling. And I'm scared, Penny," Amy finished and there was silence on the line.

"Amy, it's natural to be scared. Love is wonderful and frightening," Penny finally said. "And it is terrifying to be so involved with that one person. So much at stake. I should know. I'm getting married in less than a month, and my fiancé is in the other room playing cards and drinking a beer with my dad."

Amy nodded, even though Penny couldn't see her.

"I love you, Amy," Penny said. "You're going to be fine. Does this relationship feel right, in your heart, in your gut?"

"Yes. Absolutely."

"Put your trust in the feeling, in him," Penny said. "I wish I had done that with Leonard years ago and not wasted so much time."

"Thank you, Penny. And I love you too," said Amy quietly, so happy she called her bestie.

A couple hours later, Amy and Erik settled into bed. Honeybee lay on her cushion across the room.

"Okay, so you never really appreciate the quality of your own bed until you sleep in a motel," he said, shifting around, trying to get comfortable. "No matter where I move, a spring is poking me somewhere."

"Didn't you sleep on the ground for six months?" Amy asked, smiling in the dark.

"Yes, but I've become accustomed to a certain lifestyle," Erik answered, flopping around before becoming exasperated. "So, maybe the floor would be better for my back. Bed's all yours."

Erik grabbed the extra blanket and pillow from the closet and laid down on the floor on Amy's side of the bed. They both lay in the dark quietly for several minutes.

"Erik?"

"Hmmm."

"I'm scared," Amy said, glad she wasn't facing him.

"Me too," he said. "The woman that checked us in kinda looked like Freddy Krueger."

Amy laughed. He was right.

"Amy, you don't need to be scared," Erik said, his voice soft, reassuring. "Everyone will love you."

"No, I'm not scared about that," she said. "Okay, I am a bit. But about us. I…I love you so much, it sometimes scares me."

Erik didn't speak for a long time. Suddenly, he sat up, his face in line with Amy's. "Jesus Amy, are you a mind reader?"

"What?"

Erik began laughing. "I find being with you terrifying!"

Amy sat up on her elbow. "Really?"

"Yes," he said, reaching up to run his fingers through her hair. "I love you so much, it hurts. It's been intense, almost since I met you. And…and I've lost love before. The pain was so excruciating, I thought I was literally going to die. I don't want that to happen again, but I also want you. Need you. So I'm willing to risk my heart again."

"I'm nervous about what comes next," whispered Amy.

"Then let's not worry. Let's enjoy now and see what happens," he leaned in to kiss her then returned to the floor.

Amy turned over on her stomach, her arm draping over the side of the bed, hand holding Erik's.

"I love you, Erik. Even though you scare the hell out of me," Amy laughed.

"Right back at you, babe."

Back in Pasadena that same Saturday evening, Sheldon trotted downstairs to get the mail. There was a lightness to his step, actually glad to have the next week off from work. He'd developed a writing schedule for the black hole book (for which he'd gained Lillian as an illustrator) and planned a marathon of all Peter Jackson's Tolkien movies, the extended editions, no less. And Penny and Leonard left for Nebraska the previous evening, so nobody would chastise him or tell him he needs to get out more. Off course he planned on attending the Wolowitz Thanksgiving dinner out of pure social protocol, but other than that obligation, Sheldon felt free to be himself.

Opening the post box, he pulled out only one envelope, addressed to Dr. Sheldon Cooper and Dr. Amy Fowler, together. Glancing at the return address clarified everything – the Mars exploration! Sheldon tore open the envelope to find a single sheet of paper:

 _Dear Dr. Cooper and Dr. Fowler,_

 _We deeply appreciate your interest in participating in the Mars colonization program. Unfortunately…_

Sheldon stopped reading and slumped back upstairs, slamming his door closed and throwing the letter on the coffee table. He felt so disappointed. He'd wanted to go to Mars so badly. Go where no man has gone before. Now he was stuck on this planet, where he never fit in with anyone, ever.

The bad news completely shattered the good spirits he'd been building the past few weeks. All the negative things in his life, that he'd pushed to the back of his mind, came to the forefront.

He sat in his spot, staring at the letter, his and Amy's names side by side. No trip to Mars. No Amy. Nothing. And he needed to wait for that blasted review committee to read through his article. The good thoughts of the last few weeks slipped from his mind as he glanced around the apartment, seeing only his things, Leonard's across the hall at Penny's. He was alone. And he'd need to go to the despicable dinner and sit with all these pair-bonded couples, Sheldon on his own. Again. For the rest if his life, which would be shorter than everyone else's because he was a man without a significant other, if one believed recent studies.

He focused in on his and Amy's names together, thinking of their conversation on Halloween. The way she looked at him, with such pride. The way she supported him, all his endeavors, from basketball to his paper. The way she said she valued him, the five years they had. She, above all others, put up with his quirks and obsessions. He should have committed to her before she met Erik.

Sheldon stood up suddenly, grabbing the letter. But he had committed to Amy. They'd applied to leave the planet together. He remembered the awe he felt when Amy mentioned their children would be Martians. Their children! He'd actually thought about having children with her. Of course coitus would need to come first, and he'd written that dirty e-mail, hadn't he? If he was capable of thinking such things, he could do them. Well, maybe. He would need some time, work into it, perhaps a year or two. But he could show her both emotional and physical intimacy. Darting over to his desk and opening the top drawer, he reached his hands to the back to find the ring box. Yes, he purchased a ring. An engagement ring. Spent a lot of money on it and hadn't returned it after all these months. Why hadn't he returned it?

He could feel his brain spinning like it did when he got a new idea or became obsessed. His mind practically itched, and he needed to do something about it now. Amy and he were unfinished business, and he never left anything unfinished. Grabbing his phone, he pulled up Amy's number. No, he needed to see her.

Wait, Amy wasn't home. She mentioned at their lunch yesterday she was leaving Saturday morning to spend the week with Erik's family. Then he would go there. He began pacing around the apartment, grabbing his suitcase, going to the bedroom to begin packing clothes. She needed to see he could go the distance for her. Sheldon knew he would never find anyone who loved him, put up with him, like Amy. He remembered his friends mentioning a grand gesture for Amy when she originally asked for a break. Sure, that was almost seven months ago, but this would be the grandest gesture of all, wouldn't it?

Returning to his computer to begin planning transportation, he paused looking at his Gollum, signed by Andy Serkis. Erik came to his mind. Amy seemed really happy with Erik, and Erik with her. But Sheldon and Amy had history, they had years together. She was his, not Erik's, who'd only been with her what, five months? Erik wasn't bad looking, fairly intelligent, and rather nice; he'd find someone else.

Sheldon felt suddenly awake, as if he'd been sleeping for months. Amy belonged with him, and he was going to get her back now.

He pulled up Erik's Facebook and found his hometown. Ilwaco, Washington. After a quick internet search, he found no train stations or major airports nearby. Seems Erik grew up in the middle of nowhere. Sheldon would need to rent a car upon reaching the station or the airport. Sheldon sat back and thought for a moment before picking up the phone and dialing Leonard.

"Hey, Sheldon. How's it going?" answered Leonard.

"Fine," Sheldon said, trying to sound normal, even with his mind screaming. "How are you and Penny? Have you met her family?"

"Yes, everyone seems real nice and…" Leonard began.

"That's great," Sheldon interrupted. "May I borrow your car?"

"Um, okay. I trust you to be careful. Keys are on the table in our apartment. Just fill the tank," Leonard said, sounding confused.

"Thank you," Sheldon said, hanging up.

He would leave in the morning, after a solid night's sleep, and drive over a thousand miles to get Amy back. According to Google, it would take him nearly seventeen hours. He quickly made a list of items to purchase at the store on his way out of town, including several highly caffeinated beverages.

After entering the directions into his phone, Sheldon moved to continue packing, thinking about what it would be like to have Amy back. No more seeing her just once a week for lunches or passing her in the hall when she visited Penny. They'd have Date Nights and zoo visits and their little games and her smiling at him when he talked about physics. He met her first, Erik would just need to step aside. Finders keepers.

The next morning, Howard knocked on Sheldon's door. He'd made plans with the physicist to head to the electronics store; Howard was working on a new combat robot, and Sheldon expressed interest in helping. Sheldon opened the door for Howard but quickly turned around, obviously busy with something. Howard rolled his eyes and stepped into the apartment.

"So, Bernie gave me a budget, but I think we can still get some…" Howard's voice faded when he saw two suitcases by the door, Sheldon's jacket draped over one. "You going somewhere?"

Sheldon was packing a bag of snacks in the kitchen. "Yes. Sorry, I should have called you to cancel, but I have a million things to get ready before I leave."

"Where are you headed?" asked Howard, without the slightest guess at what was going on in Sheldon's mind.

"Ilwaco, Washington, to get Amy back," Sheldon said, still packing the food.

Howard's jaw dropped, and he just stared at his friend. "What do you mean, get Amy back?"

"Exactly that, Howard. I need her to know I am ready to commit to her," said Sheldon.

"Sheldon, we've talked about this. Amy moved on," Howard said, becoming worried. Why did he have to be the one to walk into this mess? Where was Leonard, who usually handled these things with Sheldon? "I thought you had moved on too."

Sheldon walked over to place the bag near the suitcases. "I had an epiphany yesterday. The Mars program rejected me. I can't do anything about that. Amy rejected me, but I can do something about it."

"But you didn't," said Howard, trying to keep his voice calm when he felt like grabbing Sheldon and shaking him senseless.

"I am now."

"It's too late! She moved on!" Howard finally shouted. "You had five years, Sheldon! And then she gave you several weeks after she asked for a break. And what did you do? Nothing! She's with Erik! They're in love! They live together! They sleep together! And now she's meeting his family! Sheldon, this isn't some passing thing or some playful obsession of yours. You and Amy are through!"

Sheldon stood looking at Howard. "Ohhh…almost forgot the phone charger," he finally said, running to his bedroom. "And Howard, it's never too late to correct a mistake."

Howard sighed, wondering what to do next. His eyes wondered to Sheldon's desk, where a jewelry box sat. He walked over and opened the box, revealing a diamond ring. Holy shit…

"What's this?" asked Howard when Sheldon returned, slipping the charger into the outer pocket of one of the suitcases.

"An engagement ring. For Amy," Sheldon said, taking the ring and adding it to the suitcase pocket as well. "I bought it back in the spring. See Howard, I was ready."

"No, you weren't."

"How do you know?"

"Because you didn't ask!" Howard shouted again. "I'm going call Erik. I'm going to call Amy. Tell them some crazy basketball playing theoretical physicist is headed their direction."

Sheldon gave Howard a dangerously angry look. "You won't do that."

"You can't do this. You had your chance with Amy, and you blew it. Focus on something else," Howard found himself pleading now, not knowing how to help Sheldon see what he was doing was wrong. "Forget this idea. Come with me. Let's make a robot."

"Life is so easy for you, Howard," Sheldon snapped at him. "You say the right thing at the right time, people like spending time with you, you live with someone who loves and cares about you." Sheldon's voice broke. "I'm awkward. People either feel sorry for me or make fun of me. And I have no one when everyone else has a significant other. Amy was the only person who ever cared about and understood me."

"That's not true, Sheldon," Howard began, feeling a lump in his throat over Sheldon's words. "We all care about you."

The two men stood facing each other.

"I'm going to Ilwaco, Howard."

"Sheldon, for your own good I…"

"I'm getting Amy back."

"I'm going to call…"

"And I'm invoking the sacred pact of male friendship, bros before hoes," said Sheldon firmly.

Howard fell silent, shocked by Sheldon's words. He remembered their fight from several months ago. Finally, he sighed, knowing now he needed to be a good friend to Sheldon, show his allegiance.

"Okay," Howard finally shrugged.

"Now please help me by grabbing one of my bags."

Howard watched Sheldon drive off before walking back to his own car. How was he going to keep this a secret? Maybe spend the day away from everyone in order to give Sheldon a head start. He wanted to call Erik and Amy, but he also realized Sheldon desperately needed someone on his side, however crazy he may be. No, not crazy, Howard reminded himself as he drove towards the electronics store. Sheldon's mother had him tested. Howard now wanted to know the nature of these tests and see the credentials of the doctors who administered them.

 _ **Author's Note: Is Sheldon doing the right thing? Will Amy return to him or stay with Erik?**_

 _ **In the next chapter, Amy meets Erik's family and Sheldon finds himself in a strange place.**_


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

 **The Bed and Breakfast Exploration**

After an early start Sunday morning, Amy and Erik pulled into Ilwaco, late afternoon. Ilwaco is one of several small towns on the Long Beach Peninsula in southwest Washington, and Amy and Erik booked a room at a small boutique hotel in the neighboring town of Long Beach for the week.

Moving their bags and Honeybee into the room, Amy felt a chill. Erik warned her about the overcast skies, but Amy still pictured the beaches in California, the ones she'd grown used to over several years. Here was a large beach with gray skies and drizzle, people out walking along the shore wearing sweatshirts and rain coats. Still, there was a beautiful peacefulness about the place, and the air smelled so clean. Amy took a deep breath; this would be a great week, she felt it.

"Whoa," said Erik, as they brought their bags into their room.

Amy couldn't agree more – the room was marvelous. A gas fireplace in one corner, with a king size bed across the room, and a bathroom featuring a large whirlpool tub and two-person shower. There was even a little pet alcove. Since they were on the third floor, their deck had a straight-on view of the ocean. Amy looked out the window to see a thunder storm roaring a distance offshore. Erik wrapped his arms around her, and the chill she felt earlier was replaced by his warmth.

"I cannot wait to show you the peninsula, all the fun stuff to do," he said, and Amy felt the happiness in his voice. "Since the family has to work through Tuesday, we can go out to the wildlife refuge, maybe go clamming, although we need to get a license, but that's easy. Oh, and get donuts at the bakery downtown, and then…"

Amy turned around and pressed her lips to his, her tongue slipping into his mouth. He crushed her too him, walking backwards to the bed and fell down, with her on top of him. His hands worked their way under her clothes and ran along the skin of her back. She sat up, straddling him at the waist.

"Aren't your parents expecting us for dinner?" asked Amy.

"Yeah, but don't you want to try the shower?" Erik said with a gleam in his eye. "Two faucets! Or the tub. We can get some bubble bath, get naked, and…" He pulled Amy back down onto him, his hands resuming their caresses. Amy rolled over to lay beside him, moving her hand up his shirt.

"My, this bed is much more comfortable than last night's," she said between kisses. "Very firm. You know, I threw a lab coat in my suitcase for some, well, playtime."

Erik gave her a loving grin, complemented by a hunger in his eyes. "Amy, my lab coat fantasy. God, I love you." He rolled over on top of her, hand moving up her shirt to cup one of her breasts, lips nibbling at her neck. He suddenly stopped. "Wait, you haven't been dissecting brains or handling monkey feces in that jacket."

Amy laughed. "Of course not. I ordered a new one just for the bedroom."

"Well, I brought my black cowboy hat you seemed much taken by," Erik said.

"Hmmm… I'd love to see you in just the hat…and the holster," Amy said, bringing her lips back up to Erik's. "But honey, dinner?"

"Bah, they can wait," Erik scoffed, pulling his shirt off and quickly unbuttoning both Amy's cardigan and blouse, pulling them back to reveal her breasts, covered with a simple black silk bra. Erik kissed her cleavage as Amy ran her fingers along the hardness pressed against his jeans. "I've sat next to you for two days and haven't been able to touch you. And the bed last night, ugh. I just want to take you and strip you and lick you in your…"

Erik's phone, which he'd placed on the nightstand, went off. He bit his lip and turned toward the device. "Okay, that's probably them."

He moved off Amy to answer the phone, giving her a chance to sit up and adjust her clothing. She already felt aroused but knew they'd need to wait.

"Okay, so their neighbor saw my Mustang drive through town an hour ago, so they're wondering when we're coming by because mom wants to put the casserole in the oven," he said, after hanging up the phone and grabbing his shirt off the floor. "This is what happens when you live in a town with a population of ten. We'd better go. But later?"

"Later," Amy confirmed with her sweetest smile.

After freshening up, they returned to the car. Since they drove through the main street of Ilwaco to get to Long Beach, they headed back down the highway. Small houses with large properties, many in wooded areas, lined the road. Heading back into Ilwaco, Amy noticed the high school and middle school.

"Home of the fishermen?" she asked.

"And proud of it!" grinned Erik. "The fighting fisherman. Very threatening, huh?"

"I would think fishermen to be very sturdy individuals," said Amy. "So dinner with your parents tonight, at Jess and Benji's tomorrow?"

"Yup," he said, pulling up a side street and parking in front of a light green ranch-style home. "Well, this is it. Castle Koster."

Amy looked at the house, the home where Erik grew up. There wasn't much in the way of landscaping, but it seemed most folks in the neighborhood made little attempt due to the climate. True to Erik's promise months ago, his father's black Mustang sat in the driveway along with a red pick-up truck.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Yes."

The couple walked to the door but before either could knock, Erik's mother opened and grabbed Amy into a big hug.

"Amy, it is so wonderful to finally meet you," Julia said. A little taller than Amy, the woman had shoulder-length blonde hair, with some gray at the roots, and Erik's warm smile. "I am so happy to see my son in love with such a smart and beautiful woman."

Amy soon found herself in the entryway, hugging Erik's dad. Matthew Koster was about Erik's height, with grey hair and glasses. He seemed quite fit for a man in his early sixties. The Kosters lead the couple to the small dining room table, already set.

"Dinner is almost ready," Julia said. "We won't keep you late. I know the drive is long, and you must be tired. And we have to work tomorrow too. But my goodness, it will be so nice to have both my babies home for Thanksgiving."

During dinner, the Kosters asked about Amy's work, seeming fascinated about her research and working for a university. They caught up with Erik, him sharing about his recent accomplishments. They updated Erik on goings on in town and their own jobs, Matthew an electrical contractor on the peninsula, set to retire in a few years, Julia a receptionist at the local medical clinic. Amy found them to be a happy and supportive family, their dinner conversation lively, filled with humor and laughter. She wished her own family could be so engaging. Perhaps the Kosters would become her family one day…

After dinner, Erik's parents insisted Amy relax while they cleaned up. She found herself looking around the living room, finally browsing through their bookshelf. The top of the bookshelf had several photos in table top frames. Old family photos, Erik and Jessica as children, the Lopez wedding picture, Erik as a baby in his mother's arms out on the beach. Amy's eyes finally fell to a high school dance photo, perhaps homecoming or prom. A teenage Erik with his arms around a petite strawberry blonde girl. Aurora.

Amy felt Erik behind her. "She may look small, but she was pretty badass, especially after basic training." Erik laughed. "She took me out to the shooting range to show me her skills. Impressive." He put his head on Amy's shoulder and his arms around her waist. He whispered softly, his voice slightly broken. "She's so much a part of this place, Amy."

"I know. It'll be okay," said Amy, silent for a long time after, thinking about how to respond. "I think you should embrace your home again, Erik. Own it. The good and the bad. Show me everything. Tell me everything. And we'll make some new memories while we're at it."

She felt Erik nod, and she turned around to kiss him softly. They held each other for several moments before Matthew stepped into the room

Erik turned to his dad. "Clamming approved for the season?"

"Yup, got your license yesterday," Matthew said, hand drying a pan. "I'll give you a key to the house so you can just grab the equipment from the garage."

"Thanks. Amy's a clamming virgin, so this is going to be great," said Erik.

"Never underestimate the importance of good boots," Matthew said, pointing at the two of them. "Erik, yours are still in there. Amy, you ready?"

"I bought some rain boots a couple of weeks ago."

Matthew raised an eyebrow, looking so much like his son, Amy smiled. "Rain boots? Well, feel free to grab a pair of ours if you want."

Erik and Amy stayed for about an hour longer, Julia pulling out the photo albums of Erik and Jessica's childhood, relishing in embarrassing her son. Matthew, with Honeybee in his lap, added to Erik's humiliation, providing story after story of little league mishaps and family reunion debacles. Amy's favorite was about how an eight-year-old Erik, wanting to get a picture of a fish, dropped his first camera in Black Lake near the high school. As the couple headed back to their hotel room, Amy couldn't keep the smile off her face. She felt comfortable with his family and couldn't wait to get to know the peninsula.

Very early the next morning, Amy's phone rang. Groaning, she flopped her naked body away from her nightstand, wrapping her legs around a sleeping, nude Erik. Whoever it was could just leave a message. She was half asleep anyway. After a brief silence, the phone rang again.

"Who is that?" Erik mumbled into the pillow.

"I don't know. Go back to sleep," Amy whispered and yawned.

After another silence, the phone rang a third time. Amy sat straight up and grabbed the phone.

"What?" she said angrily.

"Amy? It's Howard."

"What the hell, Howard? It's like…" Amy glanced at the bedside clock. "5:18 in the morning. And I'm on vacation."

"I need to tell you something. I should have called you yesterday," Howard's voice sounded panicked, causing Amy to wake up completely. What was wrong? Someone in trouble? Hurt?

"Howard, are you okay? Bernadette?" Amy asked, now very worried.

"I promised I wouldn't say anything...But, but, it's all wrong…all wrong, Amy. Okay, so…" Howard paused. "Wait, I have another call. Amy?"

"Yeah?"

"I'll call you back." Then he was gone.

Erik was sitting up beside her now. "Howard? Is something wrong?"

"I don't know."

"Damn it's cold," Erik jumped out of bed, giving Amy a nice shot of his naked butt. He turned on the fireplace and grabbed pajamas out of the drawers they'd unpacked their suitcases into the previous evening. Both him and Amy crawled into the clothes and snuggled back into the bed. The phone rang again.

"Howard," Amy said as she picked up, putting the phone on speaker.

"Sorry I bothered you two," he said, now sounding more causal.

"What's going on?" Amy snarled, angry to be woken up from a peaceful sleep.

"Um, well, Erik's football team lost yesterday," Howard said.

"I know," Erik said. "We do have television and the internet up here in the Pacific Northwest. It's not all forests, flannels, and bearded men."

"Okay, so bye," Howard said, hanging up again.

"What was that all about?" Erik asked.

"Who knows? It's Howard. He's weird. Let's go back to sleep," Amy said.

They slept for two more hours and enjoyed a nice in-room breakfast before heading out to clam.

Sheldon followed Interstate 5 north, only stopping to refill the tank. He kept snacks readily available in the passenger's seat and made sure to have a caffeinated beverage every two hours. He occupied his mind by listening to both Leonard Nimoy's biographies. By the time he hit the Oregon/California border though, his mind began to wander from his idol's voice.

First he thought about Howard. Would Howard tell everyone? If it had been the other way around and Howard was leaving, would Sheldon have been able to keep the secret? No, probably not. He'd need to tell the first person he'd met. Oh well. He'd be coming back with Amy, so it would be a mote point. He smiled imagining sitting in his spot, surrounded by his friends, Amy by his side. He'd have a date to Penny and Leonard's wedding, and someday, he'd have someone to talk with every night after work, make him French toast on the weekends, stand beside him when he won the Nobel Prize.

Driving through Eugene, Oregon, Sheldon let Nimoy's voice disappear, and he drove in silence, downing his fourth Monster energy drink. Passing by the University of Oregon, he thought back to his work at Caltech. Waiting on the review board. Detesting working with students. Check out the private sector, Amy advised. She was so wonderful, supporting him. And now she'd always be there…

Sheldon's thoughts took a dramatic turn in Salem, Oregon. Getting closer to the Oregon/Washington border, he began to think of the negative outcomes. What if Amy didn't want to come back to him? She did seem happy with Erik, and he with her. He'd established a friendship with Erik, nothing like that with Leonard, or even with Raj, Howard, or Penny, but a friendship nonetheless. Would he be breaking the social protocol of bros before hoes? No, thought Sheldon, shaking his head. Erik stole Amy from him before he even knew the man.

But Amy let herself get stolen. Sheldon began to flashback to all the events since Amy asked for a break. During their full disclosure conversation, she'd expressed an interest in moving their relationship forward, at a faster pace. He'd shown her his latest research report. He thought about Yoshi's definitions of intimacy, intellectual, emotional, and physical. At their first post-breakup lunch, he asked if she found those with Erik. She said yes. Thinking about that conversation made his heart hurt. Then there was the university gala and Amy winning the faculty award. He'd watched Erik's eyes and face glow with pride, wrapping Amy in an embrace, dancing and laughing with her. The first emotion Sheldon felt was jealousy. Why hadn't he won that award?

Finally, their conversation at Halloween filled his mind, Amy looking in Erik's direction whispering, "I think he's the one." Sheldon cursed his eidetic memory, because after bringing that thought out, he kept hearing her voice, seeing her face. Didn't Sheldon want Amy happy? Shouldn't he? Wasn't that the job of a boyfriend, a husband, to make his woman happy? What did Amy want? What did Amy need?

Sheldon felt his stomach and heart drop. He'd never considered those things. Whenever he gave into something during their five years together, it had been to get her off his back, make himself more comfortable by not having her mad at or disappointed in him. The tiara, their dirty game of Dungeons and Dragons, the Mars application. Even the first time he kissed her began in anger, her trying to manipulate him into something romantic. Sure, biology kicked in after his lips touched hers, but he was always fighting her. Even when they made the fort together and he was having so much fun, he could tell she craved him, wanted him, and he'd fought the whole way.

What did Amy want? What did Amy need? Not him. He couldn't make her happy beyond good conversation. He could not fulfill her physical and emotional needs. She'd gone too far with Erik. Sheldon waited too long and lost. She'd moved on. He needed to as well, but he hurt knowing nobody would ever care about him in the way she had. Why hadn't he reciprocated when he had the opportunity?

He now realized waiting for that damned review board caused him to slip into past obsessions, Amy his unwilling victim this time. He'd been doing so well and then he snapped. Why couldn't he ever get his act together? And now he was nearly a thousand miles from home…

Crossing the Interstate 5 bridge over the Columbia River into Washington, Sheldon took the first exit off the freeway into downtown Vancouver. He parked next to a well-manicured park downtown and got out, realizing his light jacket was probably a bad choice for the weather. Never mind, he thought. He'd be heading home soon. Still, he was exhausted, physically and emotionally, and needed some time to regenerate. Pulling out his phone and glancing at the time, he saw it was after 5:00 a.m. He dialed Howard, who answered quickly.

"Sheldon!" he shouted. "Where are you? You need to come back here now so I can kick your ass. Do you know that I had to avoid everyone yesterday? I drove to San Diego, lied to Bernadette that only a store down there had the parts I needed. I waited to get home until after I knew she was asleep. But I can't do this anymore. You're wrong, Sheldon…"

"I know," Sheldon said quietly. "You're right. Amy is with Erik. She is happy. I need to move on."

"I, um, well," Howard mumbled.

"I'm coming home," said Sheldon, realizing Howard had kept his word, done something Sheldon couldn't have done. "Thank you, and I'm sorry I put you in an uncomfortable situation. I just ask that you never tell anyone about yesterday, the reason I came here. Please. It would be…humiliating."

"Okay, I promise. But man, we need to talk when you get back," Howard said.

"Yes, we will."

Sheldon hung up and glanced around. After that last Monster, he desperately needed to use the restroom. The only business he saw open was a Starbucks. Of course, he thought, he was in Washington. Well, when in Rome…

After using their restroom, Sheldon ordered a cup of tea and a muffin, finding a place to sit and plan his trip back. He knew driving tired was dangerous, so perhaps he'd stay the day and night and leave the next morning. He'd saw a small Hilton hotel on the other side of the park. The small city seemed pleasant enough…

He found himself staring at two framed photos on the wall, one labeled before, another after. Before showed a beautiful mountain peak, topped with snow, a shimmering lake in the foreground. The after seemed to show the same angle, but the peak was blown out, the lake gone, nothing but decimation in its place. Mt. St. Helens. Sheldon's eyes grew wide. Glenn.

"Excuse me," he turned to the barista behind the counter. "Is Mt. St. Helens far from here?"

The barista laughed. "It's one of our main tourist attractions. On a clear day, you can see it in the distance. On a very clear day, which isn't often, you can see Hood, Adams, Helens, and Rainier. So beautiful."

"How can I get there?" he asked.

"Well, it's really late in the season. Some roads are closed now. Really depends," she said. "I'd check their website."

Sheldon nodded. "Thank you."

After finishing his tea and muffin he left and began to walk through the park again, starting to notice the early morning runners, people headed towards their jobs. He pulled up Glenn's home number, hoping it wasn't too early to call.

Sally answered sounding cheerful and very much awake. "Hello?"

"Hello, Sally," he said, not knowing how to approach the conversation. "Um, it's Sheldon."

"Sheldon, sweet pea. How are you?" Sally answered. "Everything okay?"

"Um, yes, well I was wondering if I could come visit you and Glenn," he said.

"Oh sure, sweetie," she said, sounding very pleased. "You have time off around the holidays? Or maybe into the new year?"

"I was thinking, maybe, um, today," Sheldon stammered.

There was silence. Then Sally said, "Of course. Where are you?"

"Vancouver, Washington," Sheldon said.

"Vancouver!" exclaimed Sally. "How in the world…"

"I made a mistake and I, um, just need to talk and, well maybe…" He stopped talking, his voice too broken, actually feeling tears come into his eyes.

"Well, please come up here! I've been wanting to meet you for months. And we have plenty of space, if you'd like to stay for a few days. And the kids will be so thrilled," Sally said, sounding happy and excited, her melodious voice making him feel better already. "Do you have GPS on your phone?"

"Yes."

"I'll text you the address, and you can load it. See you in a little bit."

"Okay," Sheldon said. "Thank you, Sally."

Several minutes later, Sheldon was back on the freeway, heading toward the Woodland exit, afterwards following the signs to a town called Cougar. Neighborhoods gave way to forest. He drove by a large lake, recreational areas, for the most part empty. Hills in the distance shined with snow in the early morning light. The sky began to clear, and he caught glimpses of the volcano, large, imposing, rather frightening to think what had occurred not even half a century ago. What could occur still, with the region always active. Sheldon felt thoughts of Amy, his article, everything disappear as he soaked in the scenery. He kept driving, beginning to wonder where the McCarthys lived.

Just before entering the town of Cougar, he turned down a road, driving three more miles through a thick forested area before reaching a clearing where a large Victorian-style house stood. The paved area in front looked like parking, so Sheldon pulled up to the house. Off to the side of the house sat a detached garage, with a Jeep, a green van, and an old truck parked in front. As he approached the door, he could see a half basketball court with a single hoop behind the garage. The house sat in a clearing in the woods, so trees were all around, only the sounds of the forest entering Sheldon's ears. He took a deep breath – the air smelled so good. Clean. Refreshing.

"Welcome, Sheldon," came Sally's voice from the porch. She hopped down the steps and approached him. Sheldon extended his hand, but Sally ignored it, wrapping him in a tight hug.

"My, it's so nice to meet you in person," Sally said, taking his arm and leading him toward the house.

Glenn came out the front door too. "Welcome to our home, Sheldon. Come on inside."

Sheldon walked into the large foyer, looking around. A huge dining room stood off to the side and he could see a large kitchen in the distance. One the other side was a living room and a hall leading toward the back of the house.

"Your house is…huge," Sheldon said.

"Well, it's going to be a bed and breakfast soon," said Sally. "We're hoping to open this coming summer. We've been working on this place for several years now. Building from scratch."

"Did you drive straight up from Pasadena?" asked Glenn.

"Yes," said Sheldon. "I left yesterday morning."

"You must be just exhausted. And hungry. Go sit in the dining room, and I'll fix you something," Sally insisted, disappearing into the kitchen.

Sheldon sat down, and Glenn grabbed the chair across from him.

"Well, I take it you did not drive up here just to see us," Glenn grinned, folding his hands together on the table in front of him. "What's going on?"

"I don't know if you'd like to listen," Sheldon said. "It seems a little ridiculous now that I really think about it."

"I enjoy a nice, ridiculous story. I have quite a few of my own. Remind me to tell you about my rather humiliating hot springs incident in Iceland," Glenn laughed.

"Ohhh, that's one of my favorites," chimed in Sally's voice from the kitchen.

"But I'm all yours," smiled Glenn. "Please."

Like months ago at the Cheesecake Factory, Sheldon felt instantly at ease with Glenn, and he began to talk, telling the geologist everything. His anxiety over the article, playing basketball and being good at it, meeting Andy Serkis with Erik, actually liking Erik, Leonard moving out, Amy moving on, not getting accepted to colonize Mars, his loneliness and frantic attempt to get Amy back, putting Howard in a bad place. Sheldon, who rarely cried, felt tears rolling down his face, at the same time relief filled his body. Glenn listened silently, looking intently at him, nodding from time to time. After finishing his monologue, both men sat in silence.

Glenn finally spoke. "So you changed your mind? No going after Amy?"

"She's happy with Erik. She deserves to be happy," Sheldon sniffed, grabbing a napkin from a nearby basket and blowing.

"Do you still love her?"

Sheldon felt himself shocked by the question. Not once did he consider this, he only saw her there with him. But love?

"I…I don't think I love her in the way Erik does," he said finally. "But I do love her. Like, like how I feel about Leonard…or Penny." Sheldon realized Amy asked him this very question months ago, and he never truly answered her. Never fully analyzed it himself.

"Then let her go from your mind. She's your friend, nothing more," said Glenn matter-of-factly.

"But that's so hard. And my brain is so, so empty right now, waiting for the review board, waiting to see what's going to happen. Things were going well, then I get that letter and my mind just starts moving and…" Sheldon lamented.

Glenn leaned forward. "You're prone to obsessions, aren't you?"

"Yes."

"You also have a difficult time relaxing, right?"

"Yes. The university forces me to use my vacation days," Sheldon answered.

Glenn began to laugh, a deep sound with made Sheldon smile through his tears. "You sound like me twenty years ago. Well, you've come to the right place. You're going to stay the week with us."

"I am?"

"Yes, we're going to help you relax, and you're going to help us practice being a bed and breakfast," Glenn said as Sally brought out a plate and set it in front of Sheldon. Bacon, eggs, and a Belgium waffle.

"Thank you," he said, beginning to eat as Sally joined them. "I don't know if I can stay…"

"Of course you can," Glenn said. "And we have other guests too. Yoshi and Lil are staying with us, which is good because the heat needs to be repaired in that cabin they're renting. Lil's sister Rosemary is here for the holiday."

"Ohhh, and she's a delight," Sally said. "Gave us a handmade mask when she arrived yesterday. So talented." Sally pointed to the wall behind Sheldon. He turned to see a wooden Native America mask of an eagle mounted on the wall, beautifully painted.

"And Sally's sister is coming on Wednesday. Really, you'd be doing us a favor. The more rooms filled the better. We've had guests here from time to time, visiting scientists and such, but never a large group, especially for a holiday," said Glenn. His face became stern. "But there are some rules you need to follow."

"Okay," Sheldon said, his mouth full of waffle.

"You need to relax," Glenn said. "No worrying about your paper. You need to live in the moment. I don't think you do that very often, do you?"

Sheldon raised his eyebrows, thinking. "No, not really."

"Well, that's the number one rule for you, Sheldon," Glenn said, pointing his finger in the younger man's face. "Live in the moment, and enjoy that moment."

"You said rules," Sheldon said. "What are the others?"

"Oh, and give us your honest opinion of our bed and breakfast," Glenn said, suddenly casual again, leaning back. "You staying?"

Sheldon thought for several moments. He felt comfortable with Glenn and Sally, enjoyed Yoshi and Lillian's company. He didn't feel like returning to Pasadena anytime soon. And he would like to get his mind off the paper, Amy, everything.

"Okay. Thank you."

"Wonderful. When you're done eating, you can choose your room," Sally said.

Later, Glenn helped Sheldon with his bags and the couple gave him a tour of the place.

"So, the whole B&B is volcano themed. Downstairs, of course, belongs to the Cascades, St. Helens, Hood, Adams, Rainier. The second and third floors have the same layout. One suite with in-room bath. The other two rooms share a bathroom situated between them. Total of six rooms," Sally said as the three of them walked up the stairs. "Each room is themed for a volcano and the region. Yoshi and Lillian have the suite on the third floor. The theme is Yellowstone. The other two rooms up there are available, one for Mt. Fuji, the other for the Iceland volcanoes…which nobody can ever seem to pronounce." She laughed.

They now stood on the second floor. "So, Rosemary is in the Mt. Etna room. I think she chose it because it has a small upright piano. Lil mentioned she plays," explained Glenn. "And the other room is themed for the numerous Latin America volcanoes. Finally, the suite is Kilauea, with tropical décor."

"How about you take the second floor suite so you can have an in-room bath," said Sally, moving Sheldon's things into the room. "The kids are out at one of the higher elevation snow parks snowshoeing but will be back late afternoon. Take a nap. Then we'll all have dinner together."

Sally and Glenn left, closing the door. Sheldon looked around the room, tastefully decorated in a Hawaiian theme, a small desk and chest of drawers, closet, and a king-sized bed, bathroom with a shower. Sheldon took a few minutes to unpack his things, once again marveling at Glenn's willingness to help, Sally's kindness. When he had the room situated to his liking, he looked down at the bed. Normally, he couldn't sleep in a strange bed, often struggling to fall asleep in hotels when away at conferences. But the second his head hit the pillow, he plunged into a deep, dreamless sleep.

 _ **Author's Note: I have quite a Thanksgiving week planned for these characters. Sheldon's world gets shaken up in more ways than one. Erik and Amy's holiday involves a storm, a lab coat, a crazed animal, and an old family heirloom**_

 _ **In the next chapter, Erik and Amy get stuck and find themselves in a messy situation while Sheldon participates in game night with his friends and makes a delightful new acquaintance.**_

 _ **In other news, I'm shocked and humbled by the feedback over the last chapter. I'm so excited to have people engaged with my story. I really appreciate all the reviews and PMs from guests and site members alike. Writing The New Beginning Experiment has been so much fun, and I've had the opportunity to connect with some great people. Thank you for making this a positive experience.**_

 _ **Finally, I won't be able to update as frequently this week. My husband and I celebrate our 10**_ _ **th**_ _ **anniversary in a few days, so we're heading to the coast for some hiking and relaxing. Hope you continue to follow my story. Take care, everyone!**_


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

 **The Muddy Mustang Debacle**

Sheldon opened his eyes slowly, taking a moment to remember where he was. He sat up and looked around the room, glad he'd left the desk lamp on since the sun already set. Glancing at the clock on the wall, he saw it was nearly 5:30 p.m. Yawning, he lay back down, reflecting on the past two days, how he came to be lying in the Kilauea room of Glenn and Sally's bed and breakfast. As he lay there reflecting, his brain refocused to the sounds around him. He heard voices from downstairs, and more immediately, soft piano music coming from the room next to his. He focused on the music, his eyes closing again. He couldn't identify the piece, but he was certain it wasn't modern. His mind swam with the music, and he felt a calmness wash over him. After several minutes, the smell of food drifted upstairs, and Sheldon felt it would be socially appropriate to get up and join his hosts.

Standing at the mirror, Sheldon saw his rumpled clothing and mussed up hair. He planned on a shower before bed, so he simply changed his shirt and wet his hair. Opening the door to his room slowly, he saw the neighboring door, the Etna room, open, the music coming from within. Sheldon found the music captivating, and he walked over to look into the room.

Seated at the small upright piano, her back to the door, sat a woman with long black hair spilling down her back. Sheldon watched her fingers glide elegantly across the keys. She wore jeans and a simple navy blue sweatshirt. Still listening, Sheldon glanced around the room, which was decorated in an Italian theme. On top of the dresser was a make-up case and several bottles of lotion and perfume. Various articles of clothing, including a jacket and a hoodie, lay on a chair near the door. Sheldon also noticed six pairs of shoes, ranging from sneakers to hiking boots, along the wall. The nightstand featured a stack of books. While attempting to read the titles from his place in the door frame, he suddenly realized the music had stopped. He snapped his attention to the woman, still sitting at the piano bench, but facing him.

"Hi," she said.

"Hi," he said.

Then they were quiet. Sheldon studied the woman, Lillian's older sister. She looked a lot like Lillian, but she appeared shorter, with much longer hair, past the center of her back. Her make-up brought out her dark brown eyes and the light pink lipstick she wore highlighted her full lips. Sheldon realized he'd been staring at those lips for a bit longer than appropriate. Luckily, she stood and extended her hand to him.

"You must be Dr. Cooper," she said, taking his hand.

The firmness of her handshake shocked Sheldon, and he immediately felt a strength in her. Again, he realized he was staring, this time at her hands. He shook his head and let go.

"Please call me Sheldon," he said. "And you're Rosemary Fox, Lillian's sister."

"Here, take a seat," she said, grabbing the items on the chair, throwing them on the bed, and motioning for him to sit down. "Did my playing wake you?"

"No. I was enjoying it. What were you playing?"

"Some Brahms," she said, grabbing the book and handing it to him. "They have a nice selection of composers here. You play?"

"No," he said, weighing the book in his hand and looking up at her. "But you do beautifully."

She gave him a brilliant smile, and Sheldon felt his heart rate quicken. What was wrong with him? He tried to think of something to say, but couldn't.

Rosemary finally spoke. "When we arrived back this afternoon, I was so excited to learn you were here. Lillian adores you, especially since you invited her to illustrate your book. And your paper was so interesting. Have you submitted it yet?"

"Yes, but I'm waiting for the review board. Probably be another month," he said, trying to avoid sounding irritated. He remembered Glenn telling him to relax, live in the moment. The paper seemed to be the main instigator of negative thoughts.

"Ugh, editorial boards are the worst," Rosemary said, rolling her eyes. "I've done a couple journal articles, but my two books, damn, especially the first one. You know, being new to the publishing scene and all."

"Do you have copies of your books?" Sheldon asked.

"Oh yeah. I do. I was going to give them to the McCarthys for their library. Keeps with the whole Pacific Northwest theme they've got going." She jumped over to the stack of books and handed two to Sheldon, one a history of the tribes of the state, the other about masks. "I'd be honored if you'd look at them. I know history probably isn't your thing, but still."

Sheldon began leafing through the history book when Rosemary began to laugh. She had a strong, deep laugh which caused Sheldon to involuntarily smile. He looked up at the woman.

"What?"

"Well, you don't look like how I pictured you," she said. "This is a little stupid…but have you ever seen _Jurassic Park_?"

"Yes."

"Okay, so you know the mathematician that Jeff Goldblum plays?"

"Yes."

"So, when I was reading your paper, I pictured him," she laughed. "Dumb, huh?"

"I'm a physicist," said Sheldon.

"I guess in my historian, museum curating mind, I group all people that think for a living together," she said. "Pardon my bias."

"It's okay. Rather amusing," Sheldon chuckled, thinking about how much he didn't resemble Jeff Goldblum in _Jurassic Park_. Then, his brain began to itch, wanting to know what Rosemary really thought about him. "Are you disappointed?"

Rosemary raised her eyebrows, smiled, and began to giggle. "Not at all. And you seem much more logical. He wore a black leather jacket on a tropical island."

"Well, I see you two have met," said Glenn, entering the room. He turned to Sheldon. "You have a good rest after that long drive?"

"Yes, thank you."

"Well, dinner is ready. See you downstairs?"

"Great," said Rosemary, jumping up. "Be down in a moment."

Glenn met Sheldon's eyes and winked before he left the room. The interaction puzzled Sheldon, and he turned to Rosemary. "Ladies first?" he said.

Sheldon followed Rosemary, fascinated by the movement of her shining black hair as she bounced down the stairs.

Over 120 miles west, Amy and Erik sat down with Jessica and Benji for dinner. They lived several miles north of Ilwaco, in the last little town on the peninsula, Ocean Park. Amy found their small house charming, the kind she would love to live in on the coast.

"So clamming went well this morning?" Benji asked.

"Yeah, dropped off a bucket of clams in the parents' garage," Erik said, taking a bite of his meal. "Jess, you always make the best meat loaf."

"Thanks," she said. "Do you think mom will make chowder for Thanksgiving?"

"Man, I hope so," Erik said. He turned to Amy. "Mom's chowder is amazing. It's how clam chowder tastes in heaven."

"So, you mentioned you went to Leadbetter Point this afternoon," Benji said. "The weather's been rather nice today. How was it?"

Erik and Amy shared a glance and burst out laughing thinking about the events of the afternoon.

After dropping off the clamming supplies and Honeybee (dogs weren't allowed at the wildlife refuge), Erik drove Amy out to the end of the peninsula to walk along Willapa Bay, a location he would go to often growing up. Amy enjoyed clamming that morning and looked forward to being outdoors more, thankful to be out of the lab and doing something active. Although the sky was still overcast and the temperature cold, they'd been blessed with dry weather.

Pulling into the parking lot, they grabbed their coats from the trunk and headed down a wooded path.

"The left leads out to the Pacific," Erik explained. "Really great beach, protected for the bird population. We've walked to the end of the peninsula several times over the years. One time Benji and I found a dead shark washed up on the beach. Kinda cool."

The couple walked along the bay, watching the blue herons feed on frogs and snakes. Amy couldn't get over how beautiful and full of life the area was. Her biology-inclined mind loved seeing the cycle of life fully represented, and she enjoyed the smell of vegetation and sea water. She started pointing out things to Erik about the plants and birds in the area.

"It's nice to have a biologist onboard," he said, linking arms with her as they walked.

Finding a piece of drift wood, the couple sat and soaked in the scenery for a while.

"So what would you do out here?" Amy asked.

"Well, when I became interested in photography, I'd come out here a lot," Erik began. "My buddies from school and I would come out to chill. This place and the lighthouse I was going to show you later were prime make out spots too."

They sat in silence for a long time, listening to the wind in the trees, watching the herons, gulls, and occasional crane. Suddenly, the air shifted a bit and Amy crinkled her nose as an unpleasant swampy smell reached her.

Erik saw her expression. "Yup, the tide is coming in. We'd better head back. There's no beach when the tide's in, and it gets really mucky."

About halfway back down the shore, Amy spotted a beautiful stone being washed in by the incoming tide.

"Hey, I'm going to grab that," she said to Erik. "It looks like it would polish up really nice. Maybe use the geology department equipment."

"Cool," Erik said. "Nature calls. Be right back."

Erik walked into the woods, and Amy walked towards the rock. Bending down, she picked it up, studying it for several moments before putting it in her pocket. She felt water wash over her shoes, glad she had on her rain boots. Starting to turn around, she realized she couldn't move. She looked down at her feet and realized the muddy sand surrounded her boots up to her ankles. Craning her neck, she saw Erik emerging from the woods.

"Erik!" she cried. "I'm stuck!"

Erik stopped on the dry sand of the beach and began laughing. She must have looked hilarious. She would probably laugh too if she didn't feel her feet continue to sink.

"Erik, I'm sinking!" she screamed at him.

That seemed to snap him to attention. He still wore the high boots from clamming, so he walked out towards her, continuing to bounce around from foot to foot to avoid sinking himself. He bent down to her boots.

"Amy, I don't think we can get these out. You'll just need to step out of them," he said.

"And walk in just my socks?" she said, thinking of how cold and muddy she'd be.

"Yeah. Hey, I'll carry you. We're not too far," he assured her.

Amy stepped out of the boots and jumped onto Erik's back, legs around his waist, arms around his neck. He began walking towards the shore.

"But what about my boots?" she said, remembering Penny helping her pick them out. They were high-end rain boots, a splurge Amy rarely gave into. She felt proud to actually own a cool article of clothing.

"Amy, they're gone. A sacrifice to the wet land gods. If we continue to stay, they'll be digging us up five thousand years from now and putting us in a museum under the label Willapa Bog Couple," he said. "We need to go."

"But it's littering," she said, shifting her body to get him to turn around but only succeeding in knocking him off balance. They both plummeted into the mud.

"What the hell, Amy," Erik cried, leaping up, now covered in mud himself.

Amy jumped to her feet, now only wearing her socks, feeling her feet sink into the cold muck. Erik motioned for her to get back on him.

"Sorry," she said, holding onto him tightly. She could tell he was angry. And why wouldn't he be? She just turned a nice outing into a complete and total mess. They were both covered in mud and smelled like a swamp.

Upon reaching the wooded path back to the car, Erik put her down and turned to face her. She expected a stern look, but he only began to laugh. He wrapped her in his arms, kissed her, and continued laughing into her neck. Amy smiled too, her hands muddy from hugging him.

They arrived at the parking lot a couple minutes later. Erik stopped suddenly.

"Oh hell no," he said as Amy stepped down.

"What?" she asked.

"We can't get into my car like this," he said. "The mud, the smell. It'll never come out."

Amy thought for a moment, trying to come up with a solution. Ah ha! "How about the towels we brought for Honeybee? We only used one after clamming. We brought a lot. Maybe there's more in the back seat."

They looked in the back seat and saw one bath-sized towel. Not enough.

"Hey, I have an idea. We lay the towel down in the trunk, and we take off our muddy jackets and pants and put back there. Our shirts and underwear are fine," Erik said. "I can drive in my socks."

Amy gaped at him. "Okay, let me get this straight. You want me to sit in your Mustang in just my panties and top."

"Yes."

Amy opened her mouth to argue but had to agree this seemed the best solution.

"Amy, please," Erik pleaded. "This car is my third favorite thing in the whole world."

Amy glared at him. "What are the other two?"

"Well, the second is my camera, which pays for said car," he explained. "And the first is you, baby." He said sweetly, before looking at her sternly. "Now take off your pants!"

Amy looked around. The parking lot was empty, nobody around. She rolled her eyes and sighed. "Fine."

Benji and Jessica laughed as Amy and Erik told the story.

"You will never find those boots again, Amy," Jessica said. "When we were kids, a drunk drove his car from the ocean to the bay side. Ruined a lot of vegetation. Crashed the car into the swamp. He got arrested, but they couldn't get the car out. Didn't matter. The bay claimed it completely within three days."

"How did you guys get into the room in just your underwear?" asked Benji.

"We just ran," Erik said. "But what happened before we got to the hotel is up there on my list of embarrassing moments."

Again, Amy and Erik shared a meaningful glance.

"Well, damn Erik, you've embarrassed yourself a lot," Benji chuckled. "I need to hear this."

Erik and Amy headed back up the highway, making plans on how to get into their hotel room.

"I say we just trash those clothes," Erik suggested. "My boots will clean, but we can just buy new coats at the general store in town. They won't be high end like your rain boots, but functional."

"Oh, you be quiet about my boots," Amy scowled. "You just don't understand."

Erik glanced over at his girlfriend and smiled. She sat there in her usual blouse and cardigan and simple pink cotton panties, her cute feet bare.

"You're kind of adorable, you know that Amy?" he finally said.

She looked over at him. "You think so? I've been thinking about changing my look. Penny and Bernadette say I dress too, well, frumpy. I should be more girly. Hence, the boots."

Erik was shocked. "I like the way you dress," he said. "It's practical. And sexy."

"Sexy? Seriously?"

"Um, yeah," he said. "Because I know what's going on under there. And it's hot. And why change, if you're comfortable?"

Amy shifted in her seat. "Well, I'm not comfortable right now," she paused. "Do you think I should get rid of my glasses?"

"No," said Erik firmly. "I love those glasses. That way I get two Amys."

"What?"

"Yeah, there's Amy with glasses and Amy without. Two Amys," Erik said. "It's like a sexy, strange threesome I've worked out in my head with your clone. Don't take that away from me."

Amy began to giggle, and Erik smiled, loving making her laugh. The smile dropped from his face when he glanced in the rear view mirror to see a police car pull up behind them, lights flashing, sirens blaring. Erik glanced down at his speed – he wasn't going fast. What the hell? He pulled over, the police behind him.

"Shit," he said. "I don't know what we were doing wrong."

"Maybe a tail light out?" Amy suggested.

Erik glanced in the rear view mirror and sighed, relieved.

"It's one of my buddies from high school, Johnny. He's on my fantasy football team," Erik explained. "He's a cop now and probably recognized my car. Just wants to chat, I'm sure. He's done this before."

"Erik!"

"What?"

"We're not wearing any pants!"

Erik glanced back to see Johnny step out of the car, smiling and walking toward them. He looked over at Amy to see her removing her cardigan quickly and draping it over her lap to hide her panties. Smart girl.

Erik rolled down the window and Johnny leaned in.

"Yo man, what's up?" Johnny said, removing his hat, his brown hair matted to his head. "I remember you mentioned you were going to be in town."

"Yeah. Amy and I were going to stop by the station when we went to town tomorrow," said Erik, gesturing towards Amy. "By the way, this is my girlfriend."

"Pleased to meet you, Amy," Johnny said, smiling at her before his face fell to a puzzled look. "Erik, I can't help but notice you and your girlfriend here are both without pants."

"Yes, that's true," said Erik.

Johnny became stern. "You know Erik, participating in amorous activities while driving can be a danger to yourself and others. You remember what happened to Gabe and his girlfriend."

Erik glanced over at Amy, who was turning red. "Johnny, it's not what you think."

"Oh, really?"

"We had a bit of a mud mishap out at Leadbetter Point. Our clothes are in the trunk if you'd like proof," Erik said, then grinned at his friend. "But I'll need to see a warrant first."

Johnny began laughing. "Yeah, lost a football out there one time, remember?"

"Speaking of football," said Erik, desperate to change the subject. "We're both really sucking it up this year."

"Yeah, keep defaulting to cheaper players. Shouldn't do that. Need to invest to win," Johnny said. "Hey, you two stop by the station tomorrow. We can have lunch at the bakery next door. Noon."

"Great," said Erik.

"Nice to meet you, Amy," Johnny said. "I look forward to talking to you when we're all fully clothed." He laughed as he walked away.

Erik gripped the wheel and leaned his forehead against it. He heard Johnny honk as he pulled away. Erik finally turned his head to glance at Amy, who had her head in her hands.

"He won't tell anybody, will he?" Amy asked.

"The truth?"

"Yes."

"This will be all over the peninsula by tomorrow morning," Erik sighed.

"Oh God."

Erik saw Amy's body begin to shake like she was crying. He felt so bad. Bringing her to meet his family, explore his hometown, he wanted her to have a good time, feel at home. Now she'd been embarrassed. He leaned over and put his arm around her.

"Amy…"

She lifted her head up, and he saw her smiling, tears running down her face. Finally, she began to laugh hard, her whole body shaking. He joined in, and they sat for several minutes at the side of the road in hysterics.

"Well," said Jessica, when they'd finished their story. "You're now officially a part of peninsula lore, Amy. Welcome to our home."

Erik looked over at his grinning girlfriend and realized his heart was beating quickly. She was becoming so much a part of him, and now she was a part of his hometown too. Just when he thought he couldn't love her any more than he already did, he fell a little more.

Sheldon's dinner with the McCarthys, the Foxes, and Yoshi proved to be both enjoyable and delicious. Staying quiet for most of the meal, soaking in the conversation around him, Sheldon savored Sally's delicious cooking, tonight homemade macaroni and cheese with a seasoned baked chicken. Glenn had told Yoshi and Lillian that Sheldon had spontaneously decided to drive up to stay with them, get away from the city for his holiday. Nobody knew the real reason, and for that, Sheldon was grateful.

The group jumped from topic to topic, debating state politics, talking about the area. Glenn and Sally, who just met Rosemary the previous evening, asked about her work. Sheldon listened carefully, interested in the woman. He knew everyone else at the table after numerous conversations over the past few months, so she remained the unknown factor. Aside from curating at the Washington State History Museum, she enjoyed woodworking, focused on mask making out of a small studio in in her garage. She sold her work online.

"How was the train ride from Tacoma?" asked Sally.

"Good. Busy."

"You like the train?" asked Sheldon.

"Oh yes. Traffic up in the sound can be a nightmare. But Lil is driving me back on Friday so we can do a little shopping together in Seattle," Rosemary explained.

"Black Friday, bitches," Lillian said excitedly, high-fiving her sister.

"Yeah, you two can have that," said Yoshi, rolling his eyes. "I've gotta get working on my proposal."

Conversation shifted to Yoshi's work, and Sheldon was happy just to sit and listen, occasionally focusing his attention on Rosemary.

Toward the end of the meal, Sheldon realized why he found Rosemary so interesting. She was a hybrid of two of his favorite women. Like Penny, she was energetic, bubbly, and rather girly, with her jewelry (gemstone necklace, dangling earrings) and make-up (which he found tasteful and not garish) and apparent interest in shopping. Like Amy, she was incredibly intelligent and appeared deeply in love with her field and work. He listened to her argue points several times, impressed by the dexterity of her mind. He enjoyed her rather lengthy and well-informed debate with Glenn on education reform. Sheldon wondered how she would be playing some of his puzzle games.

Of course, there were differences too. Unlike Penny, who couldn't make up her mind about her job or Leonard or anything, or Amy, who, until more recently, followed everyone else's lead socially, Rosemary possessed a quiet confidence and strength, saying what she meant with conviction. She owned a gracefulness Sheldon immediately liked and wished he had himself. She relied little on sarcasm for her humor, which Sheldon was grateful for since he still struggled. Finally, like her sister, Rosemary seemed excited about, well, everything. Sheldon suddenly realized that listening to her, watching her, made him happy, and he immediately felt uncomfortable with the feeling.

"So how about game night?" suggested Sally. "Monopoly, anyone? I have an apple crumble we can eat then as well."

"Ohhh, Monopoly was a staple at the Fox house," said Lillian, glaring at everyone around the table. "Get ready to be owned."

"We just need to get cleaned up first," said Sally. "Why don't you kids just relax while we do dishes."

"I have an idea!" cried Yoshi. "You know what would be an awesome game to play in this house?"

"What?" asked Glenn, raising an eyebrow.

"Hide and seek."

The whole table started laughing, except for Sheldon, who suddenly became worried.

Rosemary spoke first. "Okay. Let's do it. I haven't played that in years."

Glenn gave his wife a mischievous grin. "Honey, why don't you play too? I can take care of the dishes."

"Oh, now sweetie," Sally said, glaring at her husband playfully. "I think…"

She never got to finish. Yoshi grabbed her and the group headed into the living room, leaving Sheldon and Glenn at the table.

Glenn stood to begin clearing the plates. "Aren't you playing too, Sheldon?"

Sheldon stared down at the table. "I had a bad experience with hide and seek when I was seven."

"Oh?"

"My sister had some friends over, and we played. They never found me. I stayed hidden for two hours before I realized they switched to playing Barbies. And I missed out on Meemaw's homemade ice cream sandwiches."

"Well, I don't think that will happen here," Glenn said. "Homemade ice cream sandwiches?"

"Ice cream between two chocolate chip cookies."

"Wow, maybe we'll need to add that to our summer dessert list," Glenn paused and looked at Sheldon. "Sheldon, you will be found and you won't miss dessert. What's the number one rule this week?"

"Live in the moment."

"Now get in there and play hide and seek," Glenn said firmly before beginning to laugh. "I can't believe I just said that to someone in their mid-thirties." He continued to clear the table as Sheldon slunk into the living room.

Apparently the group had been waiting for him, since the second he entered, Yoshi launched into the rules.

"Okay, I'll seek first. I'll count to a hundred, and I'll have ten minutes to find you," Yoshi explained. "No going outside. You know, cougars."

Sheldon suddenly became concerned. Cougars?

"Everywhere else is available…"

"Except Glenn and I's room," said Sally, nodding to the hall off the living room.

Yoshi dashed into the dining room and began counting loudly. Sally grabbed a magazine and crouched behind the couch. The girls looked at her and laughed before running upstairs. Sheldon looked down at Sally, who gave him her bright smile.

"Better hurry, Sheldon."

He ran upstairs to the second floor, pausing at his room. No, that would be too obvious, wouldn't it? Was there a strategy to this game? Yoshi's voice boomed through the house. He'd already reached 60 seconds. Sheldon rushed up to the third floor and ran into the first room he came to, the Iceland room. He paused for a moment to look at the photos of geysers and violently erupting volcanoes, a world looking very dangerous and primordial. Yoshi's voice suddenly re-entered his thoughts. Fifteen seconds?! Sheldon dashed into the room's closet and closed the door, stepping as far back as he could. As he did so, he tripped on something that let out a yelp, and he crashed awkwardly to the floor, his lower back hitting what felt like a vacuum cleaner, his legs entwined with someone else's.

"Ouch," came the voice. Rosemary. "Sheldon? Are you okay?"

"Yes. You?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry," said Sheldon, struggling in the small space to return to his feet. "I'll go."

He moved towards the door just as he heard Yoshi shout in the distance, "Ready or not, here I come."

"Sheldon, don't go. He'll catch you," whispered Rosemary into the dark. "Sally stores the carpet cleaner in this closet along with a large box of toilet tissue. I was going to hide behind those. I think we can both fit."

He felt her hand on his shoulder guiding him to crouch behind the carpet cleaner. In the little bit of light coming through the bottom of the door, he saw her pull the large box over so they were in a little square, the wall beside and behind them, the carpet cleaner in front, the box blocking them in. Sheldon crouched down and made his tall frame as small as possible, and he felt her crouch behind him, her body pressed against his back. Her close proximity, along with the enclosed space, made him begin to breathe erratically. How did he wind up hiding in a closet with a woman he barely knew? Rosemary shifted suddenly, and Sheldon felt her hands on his upper back.

"Sorry, lost my balance," she whispered. "I feel so ridiculous. Yoshi somehow always talks us into doing stupid things. But they're always fun in the end."

Sheldon remained silent but continued to feel even more uncomfortable. He wanted to burst out of the tight space screaming. At the same time, he felt the sensation of Rosemary against his back oddly stimulating, exciting. She began to giggle just as Sheldon heard Yoshi arrive on the third floor.

"Quiet," Sheldon whispered.

He felt Rosemary lean her head on his back, her fingers digging into him gently as Yoshi entered the Iceland room. The closet door was thrown open and Sheldon and Rosemary froze. Yoshi paused for only a moment then closed the door and left the room.

Rosemary and Sheldon remained frozen in their positions for over a minute. By this time, Sheldon no longer felt like making a mad dash for the door. He focused on the feeling of Rosemary against him, could sense her steady breathing. He soon discovered he'd matched his own breathing with hers.

"Sheldon," she whispered.

"Yes," he said quietly.

"Your t-shirt is soft," she said. "Do you use fabric softener?"

"Yes."

"Well, it's, it's…" she said, seeming to hesitate. "Nice."

"Thank you," he answered, his heart starting to race. She was leaning against him, could she hear his heart? What was wrong with him? The urge to quickly exit came back, along with Glenn's words. Live in the moment. But what if the moment was terrifying?

"Okay, I give up," shouted Yoshi from somewhere in the house. "Rosemary? Sheldon? Where are you?"

"Ha, I think we won," said Rosemary, standing up along with Sheldon. The duo emerged from the closet into the room. She turned to him and opened her mouth to say something, but closed it, remaining silent, just looking up at him.

Sheldon found himself just looking down at her too, unable to speak. After a long moment, Yoshi burst into the room, forcing Sheldon to break his gaze.

"Dude, I checked this room," Yoshi said.

"Well, not good enough," said Rosemary, slapping the younger man on the back. She headed downstairs, leaving the two men behind.

Yoshi looked back at Sheldon. "Those Fox girls." He left too, Sheldon remaining alone.

What had just happened? Sheldon felt a little weak, so he walked over to sit on the bed and stared at the floor.

He looked up to see Lillian enter the room. "We have time for one more game. Since you and Rose tied, one of you is seeker."

"Rosemary can," said Sheldon. "I think I'll…set up the Monopoly board."

"Okay, cool," said Lillian, shrugging and leaving Sheldon alone again.

Relax, Glenn had said. Live in the moment. But obviously when he did that, his brain went to all sorts of uncomfortable places. Sheldon shook his head and went downstairs, unsure how he would make it through the week. He was glad this group didn't know him like his friends back home. The neurotic Sheldon. The robot Sheldon. The unreasonable Sheldon. He had a chance here to be a newer, fresher version of himself. And he liked that, wanted the opportunity. But deep down he knew he was the same, and sooner or later they'd find out.

Three hours later, the group was wrapping up the most vicious and competitive game of Monopoly Sheldon ever played. True to Lillian's words, the Fox girls annihilated everyone, with the exception of Sally. In fact, the final two on the board for Lillian and Sally, both staring each other down as if in an old west shootout. Glenn finally insisted they call a draw.

"Hey, we're doing the seven-mile falls loop hike tomorrow, so we need to get an early start," he said, grabbing the dessert plates from the crumble they ate two hours before. "Enough is enough."

"No, we need a winner," insisted Lillian.

"Honey, I love you," said Sally to Glenn. "But back off my game."

The others left them at the table, Sheldon following Glenn into the kitchen.

"I'm afraid I won't be able to hike tomorrow," said Sheldon. "I do not have a warm coat nor proper footwear."

"Nonsense," said Glenn. "I have extra hiking boots and jackets. We've got things stored away for visitors. See you in the morning, Sheldon. Sleep well."

Sheldon returned to his room, suddenly remembering he needed to contact Howard. The last he spoke to his friend, he indicated he'd be heading home. He sat at the desk chair and pulled out his phone, deciding to text his friend rather than call. The time was late.

SC: Howard, thank you once again for being a good friend. I've decided to visit my friends at Mt. St. Helens for the week. I will be home by the weekend. Please send Bernadette my regrets at not being able to attend Thanksgiving.

Howard must have been awake, because just as Sheldon was pulling out his pajamas, his phone beeped.

HW: Enjoy your time. I'll let Bernie, Raj, and Laura know you just left to see the geologists. I've got your back, Sheldon.

Sheldon bit his lip as he felt a lump in his throat. Despite their differences, Howard was a good friend. A great friend. Howard saw Sheldon at one of his lowest, craziest moments, and still kept his word. Amazing.

Sheldon grabbed the phone charger out of his suitcase, catching a glimpse of the ring box. He scowled and quickly zipped up the bag.

"Well, have a good night," came a voice from the door, startling Sheldon. He turned to see Rosemary. "I look forward to the hike tomorrow. Glenn says there's four waterfalls along the trail."

"It'll be a nice time," said Sheldon, uncertain if he was lying or not. He wasn't one for hiking. "I'm glad to meet you. And thank you again for editing my paper."

Rosemary gave him a big smile. "Happy to help. Pleasant dreams."

She walked away, and Sheldon heard her door close.

After showering and doing his nightly routine, Sheldon lay in the bed, once again reflecting on the day. He heard movement in the room next to him, probably Rosemary getting ready for bed. Sheldon strained his ears, listening, but there were no more sounds. Perhaps she'd gone to sleep. He recalled the sensation of her leaning against him in the darkened closet and felt anticipation at what tomorrow would bring.

 _ **Author's Note: So I kind of want to open a volcano themed bed and breakfast. Anyone want to help?**_

 _ **Next time, Sheldon reluctantly (and clumsily) bonds with nature, and Amy loses her way. Thank you for reading!**_


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter Thirty**

 **The Fragrant Cedar Encounter**

Early the next morning, Sheldon and his friends piled into Glenn and Sally's van and headed twenty miles further into the wilderness to the trail head. True to his word, Glenn provided Sheldon with a newer warm jacket and hiking boots, which fit him well. Sally packed sandwiches for everyone, so the group carried small packs of food and water. Sheldon sat in the back of the van with Yoshi, the Fox girls in front of them, Glenn driving with Sally beside him.

"The trail will be a little muddy from last night's rain," said Sally. "But it mostly hugs the creek so not a lot of elevation gain."

"Might get more rain later this week," said Yoshi. "There's a big storm moving in off the coast. Supposed to hit land tomorrow."

The group arrived at the trail and began their hike. Sally led the way with Yoshi and Lillian close behind. Glenn brought up the rear, following Sheldon who followed Rosemary. Soon, Sally and the couple disappeared in the distance ahead of Sheldon's group.

"Should we catch up?" asked Rosemary, starting to quicken her pace.

"No. Don't worry. Sally is the expert hiker. This trail is nothing for her," said Glenn. "They'll stop at the second falls anyway. Good place for lunch."

Sheldon found he enjoyed hiking. He simply walked and let his mind wonder. First, he thought about his paper, but he quickly removed that from his brain. Then he thought of Penny and Leonard's wedding and what to get them for a gift and the fun bachelor party he, Raj, and Howard had planned. He then thought about the upcoming basketball games in December, wondering if perhaps later today he could get some practice time in on the court he saw behind Glenn's garage. He refocused his thoughts to the conversation Rosemary and Glenn were having. They were talking about Italy, where Rosemary studied aboard her second semester of her sophomore year and where Glenn worked early in his career, studying Etna. As they came upon a rocky part of the path, Sheldon focused his attention on Rosemary's feet, hoping not to trip.

"We visited Naples for a week and saw Vesuvius," Rosemary said. "I can't believe how close the volcano was to the town."

"It's incredible, really," said Glenn. "I think the current stat is one in twelve people in the world live next to an active volcano."

"Wow," said Rosemary. "So why did you settle here, Glenn? Why not Montana or Wyoming, considering your work on the Yellowstone supervolcano?"

"I just love the Pacific Northwest. And of course Sally has been a ranger here her entire career," he said. "And Yellowstone isn't too far. I'm currently working on an article with my colleague Roger. He lives in Montana."

"Hopefully not in Bozeman," said Sheldon, entering the conversation. "I was robbed at the airport."

"What?" asked Glenn. "I thought they had one of the lowest crime rates in the country."

"It's all a lie," said Sheldon.

"I was robbed just last year," began Rosemary. "I was putting groceries into my trunk and had my purse in the cart and….oh my God, look at that!" Rosemary stopped dead in the center of the trail.

Unfortunately, Sheldon, focused on the ground, crashed right into her, knocking both of them down. Glenn stumbled over Sheldon's legs, but luckily straightened himself with a nearby tree. Sheldon leaped up, grabbing Rosemary's hand and helping her to his feet.

"I am so sorry, Rosemary," he said, looking at her. The front of her jacket and jeans were covered in dirt. She started wiping herself off as Sheldon continued to apologize.

"It's okay," she said, a laugh in her voice. She glanced down at her knee, and Sheldon could see blood coming through the pants.

"You're hurt!" cried Sheldon, starting to panic.

"Just a scratch," she walked over to a nearby log and sat down, rolling up her pant leg to reveal a small scrape.

"Here, I have band aid," said Glenn, crouching down to rummage through his pack.

Sheldon sat down next to Rosemary, wringing his hands together. They met eyes, and she smiled. He noticed her hair mussed up, a small twig having found a home toward the back of her head. He automatically reached up and removed the twig, running his hands along her hair, smoothing the area out. He shifted his gaze to her face to find her staring intently at him, her brown eyes captivating him, holding him in limbo for a moment. His fingers, still in her black hair, slowly combed down, and the silky sensation sent a shock through his body.

Only mere seconds must have passed, because he heard Glenn say, "Ah, here's a large band aid." The geologist approached them, and Sheldon leaped to his feet, moving down the path a bit, attempting to regain some composure. A minute later, Glenn and Rosemary rejoined him.

"Sorry guys," she said. "I should know better than to stop in the middle of a trail with people behind me. I'm no novice."

"Why'd you stop?" asked Glenn.

"I just saw a massive cedar down by the creek," she said. "They're my favorite tree and absolute favorite wood to work with. I love the scent."

"Well, let's take a look."

The trio climbed down the small hill between the trail and the shore of the creek. Rosemary's cedar rose high into the forest. Sheldon, still recovering from his encounter with Rosemary, leaned against the tree and ran his hand through his hair. He watched Rosemary and Glenn walk around the cedar.

"I've been on this trail numerous times and never noticed this giant," Glenn said. "Smells amazing. This one seems bigger than the others in the area. We get arborologists out here from time to time. I should mark this spot."

Glenn stepped off to the side and pulled out a large survey map, studying it. Sheldon watched Rosemary stop and put both hands on the tree, leaning in to place her nose against it.

"Cedars are beautiful, aren't they Sheldon?" she said, her hands running along the bark.

Sheldon looked at the tree, thinking it seemed no different than other trees. In fact, he rarely considered different types of trees. But Rosemary did work with wood, so she was probably more cognizant than most about them. He mimicked her moments, and found the tree did in fact smell great, a fresh forest scent. Glancing over at Rosemary, he saw her grinning at him.

"Wonderful, huh?" she asked.

"Yes," he answered quietly, unsure if he meant the tree or not. Again, he felt his heart rate quicken as he turned his attention back to the cedar.

As Glenn, Sheldon, and Rosemary continued down the trail to meet the rest of their group, Sheldon attempted to get is brain back in order. He definitely reacted to Rosemary's presence, that's for sure. After thinking for a few moments, allowing the other two to talk, he came to the conclusion he was physically attracted to her. He'd only ever felt this way with Amy but not until after a couple years together. Of course then, he'd constantly been working, thinking, kept his guard up. In the little over 24 hours he'd been staying at the McCarthy's, Glenn had forced him to relax, let go of things in his mind, live in the moment. And look what happened when he did? His base urges kicked in. And he'd even touched her hair, without asking her permission. What kind of a cad was he? Still, thinking about running his fingers through her hair sent a shiver down his spine, and he was glad to be in the back of the group so nobody saw his physical reaction.

The second we return to the bed and breakfast, I should head back to Pasadena, he thought. Then he shook his head. No, that would be very rude and socially inappropriate. He would just avoid Rosemary altogether. And he would start to fill his mind again. Obviously a relaxed and empty mind was dangerous. He'd shoot some hoops, read. The McCarthys did have wi-fi; he could go online and read the latest physics news. Glancing up and looking around the forest, he began to notice all the different types of trees around him. Perhaps he'd pull up a few articles on trees and woodworking…

Meanwhile, out at the Washington coast, Amy looked back down the beach and shook her head, smiling. Erik crouched in the sand with his camera, a bald eagle eating a fish only yards away. The couple had parked along the final beach access road on the peninsula, heading out to the almost empty, large stretch of sand, the Pacific roaring. Although cold, the day was clear, a storm expected tomorrow afternoon. Almost immediately upon arriving at the beach, three bald eagles began to fly around and land in various spots in the area, and Erik went into full photog mode. Amy enjoyed watching him for a while, his patience, his stealth, but felt the urge to walk, so she motioned to him and continued on with Honeybee down the beach. When they were far enough away, she let the dog off the leash, allowing her to play in the surf and sand.

Enjoying the alone time to collect her thoughts, Amy considered the last couple of days, meeting Erik's family, their adventure at the bay, laughing and talking again with Jessica and Benji, lunch earlier with Johnny, who, like a true gentleman, did not mention the previous day's pantsless encounter. She felt surrounded by Erik, and loved it. He'd integrated himself into her life back home, becoming friends with her friends, even Sheldon. She felt their lives intertwining more and more, and she had difficulty picturing her life without him.

Amy suddenly stopped on the beach, looking at Honeybee, who was tense, staring intently at something up in the dunes. Amy looked that direction but saw nothing. Then, without warning, Honeybee dashed as fast as she could run towards the dunes, disappearing over the hill and into the grassy area beyond. Amy stared for a moment, then ran full tilt after her.  
Crashing into the dune grass, Amy heard Honeybee barking in the distance, toward the woods. Amy ran that direction, plunging into the forest, trying to follow the barking. That dog was crazy – she'd done so well when they'd gone clamming and remained calm most of the time, but every now and then she'd freak out. Of course, Amy had a classic Honeybee escape to thank for meeting Erik in the first place.

Stopping in the middle of the woods, she realized she no longer heard the dog barking. In fact, the area she stood in was still, the only sound the wind through the trees. She needed to call Erik. She reached for her phone in her coat pocket, but suddenly remembered she'd slipped it into their backpack, which was on Erik's back. She shook her head, looking around, realizing that in her frantic run through the grass and into the woods, she'd lost the dog and possibly herself.

I just need to listen for the sound of the surf, she told herself, knowing that would lead her back to the ocean. She could grab Erik and then they could look for the dog together. She closed her eyes and listened, suddenly hearing the dog bark again. She turned and ran in that direction.

After ten minutes of following a sound she began to think she imagined, Amy stopped and leaned up against a tree. Now deep in the wooded area, she knew she was lost. And there didn't seem to be a trail at all that she could find. A sudden strong wind whipped through the air, and Amy zipped her new general-store bought jacket up to her neck. What was she going to do? She imagined the headline in the Erik's hometown weekly newspaper, "Decorated neurobiologist lost in peninsula woods, body never found." She slid down the tree to sit and gather her thoughts, knowing the last thing she should do is panic. Okay, so the ocean was west, and she…

A sound in the brush startled her, and she froze. A deer walked into the clearing in front of Amy, oblivious to the silent and still woman sitting next to a tree. Back home, Amy did not get a lot of opportunity to see animals in the wild, and she watched the deer, fascinated. She thought about Erik, traveling the world, getting opportunities like this all the time. How wonderful it would be to go on such an adventure? Of course, considering she got out of this alive…

"Amy!" shouted a voice a distance away.

The deer looked up toward the direction of the voice. Amy leapt to her feet, startling the animal into the bushes.

"Amy!" came the voice again. Erik!

"Erik! I'm over here!" she called in the direction of his voice.

Her boyfriend emerged into the clearing, and Amy ran over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck in a long hug before remembering the dog.

"Honeybee! She…"

"I saw you two run into the dunes, so I ran back to the car and hit the ranger access road that parallels the beach. Caught Honeybee along the road and threw her in the back seat. Knew you'd be around here somewhere. Car's only a quarter mile away."

Amy wrapped her arms around Erik again and pressed her lips to his in a simple kiss. With all their intimate encounters over the past few months, Amy never grew tired of kissing him. In fact, they sometimes moved so quickly to other, well, areas, that she found just kissing him now to be enough, magical in fact. They stood in this beautiful wooded glen, Erik rescuing her like some prince. She felt like she was in a fairy tale.

Erik moved his arms around her back and pressed her body against his, obviously enjoying their fairy tale kiss as well. He opened his mouth slightly, tongue running across her lips, gently biting her lower lip. Amy flashed back to their first kiss at Disneyland, the stickiness, the taste of pineapple. She deepened their current encounter, slipping her tongue slowly into his mouth, sighing. Erik's hands moved up into her hair as she ran her hands through his. They stood there, just kissing, for a long time. Slowly, Erik's mouth left hers and slipped towards her ears.

"I think we have an audience," he whispered.

Amy glanced over to see the deer once again re-emerging into the glen. The couple stayed still, locked in their embrace, watching the deer move slowly around them before disappearing again. Erik turned and resumed kissing Amy. The couple remained that way for another minute until rain began to fall.

"Ah, looks like the prelude to tomorrow's storm," said Erik, starting to lead Amy back to the car.

The rain grew heavier as they headed back to the hotel.

"Do you miss traveling?" Amy asked.

"Well, yeah. Sometimes," Erik said, Amy noticing his brow furrowed as if thinking. "I mean, it was fun and helped me escape. But at the same time, I was really disengaged from people, the world. Working at Nike and now Disney, well, I feel more with it. You know, grounded. Plus, I wouldn't go now. I have a good job. I have you."

"I'm not holding you back?" Amy asked, suddenly worried.

"Hell no. I like my life now. Love it," he said. "Why do you ask?"

"I don't know," Amy shrugged. "I just thought an adventure like that would be fun."

"If we got to go together," Erik smiled. "You know, I'm still on _National Geographic's_ stringer list. The last time they contacted me with a job was the day after I met you."

"You turned them down?"

"Well, yeah. I just got the Disney gig. Plus, the job was working with a writer exploring the Ebola outbreak in western Africa. I'm sure I wasn't the first nor the last to turn them down."

"Well, I would love to go on something like your work with primates," sighed Amy. "See them in their natural home."

"They know that's one of my specialties. If they contact me, we should go together. I've never had sex in the jungle before. Would be fun," Erik smiled over at her.

Amy watched the world pass by her as they continued down the highway. Thinking about the past few months with Erik, she thought about all the new things she's done and hoped this was only the beginning of their adventures together.

Later that afternoon, Sheldon grabbed a basketball and began to shoot hoops behind Glenn's garage, glad for the solitude. He enjoyed his friends but continued to feel nervous around Rosemary, especially since she sat next to him on the drive back to the McCarthy's, Yoshi and Lillian snuggling together in the back. He'd kept his eyes focused out the window and mind engaged in the conversation so as to avoid letting it wonder.

Sheldon kept track of his score in his head, moving around the small court to try different shots. Glenn emerged from the house after some time, and the two men played some one-on-one, chatting about basketball.

"You're very good, Sheldon," complemented Glenn after some time, walking off the court to grab a drink from his water bottle, catching his breath. "Are you enjoying your time? Relaxing?"

"Yes. It's difficult for me to relax, but I do feel a lot calmer than yesterday," Sheldon answered truthfully, not mentioning his turmoil over Rosemary.

"I'm so glad," said Glenn, returning to the court as Yoshi emerged from the house.

"Hey, can I play?" he asked.

"Can you?" laughed Glenn.

"Ha, ha! Okay, I suck. But I still like to play," Yoshi said.

"Glenn!" cried Sally from the porch. "Roger's on the phone!"

"Sorry, guys," Glenn said, heading into the house. "My Yellowstone colleague. Gotta take this."

Glenn disappeared and the two younger men began taking turns making shots.

"So Sheldon," said Yoshi. "What do you think of Rosemary?"

Sheldon shot and missed the basket completely, taken aback by Yoshi's question.

"What do you mean?" he asked nervously, watching Yoshi retrieve the ball.

"Well, I overheard the girls talking a bit ago, and she asked Lillian if you were single," Yoshi said, taking a shot and missing as well. "She told Lil she thought you were cute." He stopped talking scrunching up his face as if thinking. "What did she say again? Oh yeah, you reminded her of an early Jimmy Stewart, bumbling and charming. Not a bad way to be, right? Personally, I'm always going for a mid-career Cary Grant, but with better hair."

Cute. Bumbling and charming. Early Jimmy Stewart. Sheldon held the ball in his hands, unable to make a shot. She was asking about him? He suddenly felt out of breath, excited, an involuntary grin beginning to stretch across his face. Damn, he thought, shaking his head. He was getting as bad as Leonard, Howard, and Raj. Think of something else…

"So, you like her?" asked Yoshi, missing another shot.

"Um, where are the sisters now?" asked Sheldon, trying to change the subject.

"In the kitchen, teaching Sally how to make their mom's awesome chili," Yoshi answered. "God, I hope they make fry bread with it. Had it last time we visited their reservation. So good."

"Why aren't they visiting their family for the holiday?" asked Sheldon, continuing to steer the conversation in another direction. He landed a shot from the free throw line.

"Thanksgiving isn't so big on her reservation," Yoshi explained. "In fact, Lil told me a couple of years ago they did this big boycott, trying to make a political statement about American Indian rights. Their dad is an elder in the tribe, you know." Yoshi actually made a shot. He grinned. "Hey, quit changing the subject. You like Rosemary?"

Do I like Rosemary? Sheldon remained silent, again studying the ball in his hand. He found her interesting, engaging, and well, just lovely. But he'd only known her for a day. Ridiculous feelings. Stupid feelings. Emotions in general were a waste of time…yet thinking of her made him happy, lighter…

"Ha! I knew it!" cried Yoshi. "You like her. I saw the way you were looking at her at dinner last night."

Was he obvious? Sheldon bit his lip. Change the subject…now!

"So, how are the wedding plans?" he asked.

"Alright, alright. I get it. I'll back off," Yoshi laughed. "Plans going great. Glenn and Sally said my family could stay here, so they've set aside the week. Got stuff rented, caterer set up. I think the next thing on that long list we have on the fridge is someone to officiate."

"I'm licensed to officiate," Sheldon answered without thinking. He made a shot, the ball only bouncing off the backboard.

Yoshi stared at Sheldon, an excited look on his face. "Really?"

"Yes. I was part of the ceremony when my friends got married a couple of years ago."

"Could you officiate our wedding? I know Lil would love that too. Better than some judge we barely know," Yoshi asked. "The wedding is in early May, up at the observatory."

Sheldon thought for a moment. He'd enjoyed the experience before. He cared about Lillian and Yoshi. He would just need to check if his license worked in Washington too…

"Yes, I'd be honored," Sheldon answered.

"Dude, you rock!" cried Yoshi, throwing his arms around Sheldon in a quick hug before running back to the house. "I'm gonna tell Lil. And you can be Rosemary's plus one. And then you two can get married, and we'd be brothers."

Sheldon's eyes widened, and he shouted, "Yoshi!"

The younger man stopped just before reaching the back porch.

"Please don't say anything to Rosemary. About…well…," Sheldon lost his words.

"Don't worry, man. I won't," Yoshi said, giving Sheldon a smile and disappearing into the house.

Sheldon played for another thirty minutes by himself, his mind swimming with thoughts of dark matter and Rosemary and trees.

Later that evening, after another delicious dinner, Sheldon stood in front of his closet, eyeing his clothes and thinking. Sally asked if he needed to run some laundry, but after counting his shirts, pants, and underwear, he realized he'd packed enough to take him through the weekend, although he planned on returning home Friday morning. Zoning out for a moment, looking into the closet, Sheldon considered why he originally left, an idea so ridiculous now. He wondered what Amy was doing, actually hoping she was happy, getting to know Erik's family.

"Hey, Sheldon, I have a couple of questions," said Lillian, walking through his open door without knocking. Before he could say anything, she plopped down on the end of his bed, shifting around to sit cross-legged, a sketch pad in her hand.

Sheldon felt his hackles rise. Not only had Lillian just burst into his room uninvited, but she sat on his bed. His bed, where he slept. He clenched his fists, trying to avoid a high-pitched rant. He breathed in and out slowly.

"Lillian, I need to tell you…"

"So, I've been thinking about illustrations for your black hole book, and talking with Raj," she interrupted, opening her sketchbook. "He keeps mentioning a superhero named Neutrino Man…"

"Yes, but you see Lillian, I really don't like…"

"Oh, there you are Lil. I need your opinion," came Rosemary's voice from the door. She entered the room and sat next to her sister on the bed. She held two bottles of nail polish. "Should I go with pink or purple…Ohhh, are those illustrations for the book?" She grabbed one of the pillows on the bed and hugged it to her chest, resting her chin on top, looking at Lillian's sketchbook.

At this point, Sheldon felt like he was going to have a heart attack. He stepped back, almost into the closet, trying to remain calm. Breathe, breathe. He could feel a panic attack coming on, but he could not lay down to elevate his feet because two women sat on his bed. And one of those women was slowly beginning to take over Sheldon's brain. He closed his eyes for a moment, concentrating on his breathing, slowing his heart rate. He finally opened his eyes to see both Lillian and Rosemary staring at him, worried.

"You okay?" asked Lillian.

"Yes. Sorry, just got a little dizzy," Sheldon said quietly, feeling himself regain control. Focus on something. Yes, the illustrations. "What about Neutrino Man?"

Rosemary leaned over to place her nail polish on Sheldon's nightstand before grabbing Lillian's sketch pad. "Neutrino Man. Sounds fun."

"Yeah, but here's the problem," began Lillian. "I'm not too certain what a neutrino should look like since, well, they're invisible. And Raj texted me today that he reconsidered capes because he just watched _The Incredibles_. But a cape on nothing is pretty much what Neutrino Man looks like so far."

Rosemary laughed, looking through the sketch pad. Sheldon slowly moved to stand in front of the women, glancing down at the book. The drawings were amusing – a free floating cape hovering over earth, the moon, a galaxy in the distance. Still, Neutrino Man did seem silly, a little too silly. Rosemary flipped the page to reveal a realistic drawing of an old woman. She gasped.

"Oh my God, Lil," she said quietly. "Is this Grammy?"

"Yeah," Lil said, putting her arm around her sister. She looked up at Sheldon. "Our grandmother. She passed about a year ago."

"I'm so sorry," said Sheldon, thinking about his Meemaw and how devastated he'd be if he ever lost her. He focused on Rosemary's face, smiling sadly at the picture. She shook her head and turned to the next drawing.

"So, anyway Sheldon, could you tell Raj I would love to illustrate black holes and super novas and such, but neutrinos might not happen," said Lillian. "Here, I have some other drawings for you to see. Have a seat."

Sheldon walked over and sat next to Rosemary, watching as she turned the pages of the book, sketch after sketch going by, Sheldon hardly noticing. Rosemary's perfume filled his senses; she must have recently put some on. The scent was a musky vanilla, warm and soft, making Sheldon suddenly feel light-headed and dreamy.

Sheldon awoke from his reverie when a ringing came from another room.

"Oh, that's mom," Rosemary said, jumping up and throwing the pillow on the bed behind her. "Texted her to call. Wanted to tell her about the chili."

"I need to ask her about the veil for my dress," said Lillian, leaping up as well.

"Night, Sheldon," the girls said in unison as they left.

Sheldon ran over to the door, closed and locked it. Leaning his forehead against the wood, he sighed and turned to get ready for bed. After finishing his routine, he crawled into the bed, yawning. He'd had an unusually active day, between the long hike in the morning and basketball in the afternoon. His stomach was full, and he felt comfortable. Snuggling down into the bed, his senses were assaulted by a warm vanilla scent. The pillow! He sat up and grabbed the pillow Rosemary had held, ready to throw it onto the chair across the room. However, the smell intoxicated him, and he replaced it, turning to lay on his side, inhaling deeply. What was he doing? Damn his heightened senses! He needed to get…

Sheldon found himself leaning against the cedar tree from their hike, watching the water flow down the creek. The way the water hit a certain rock fascinated him, and he lay on the ground to be eye level. For some reason, he didn't care about getting dirty. Suddenly, something appeared in front of him as he lay there on the creek side. He realized it was Rosemary lying there, her scent enchanting him. Her back was to him, looking as if she was watching the same spot in the creek. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him, burying his face in her long hair, lost in the feeling, hearing her giggle like she did when they hid in the closet in the Iceland room. Sheldon felt overwhelmingly happy, and he sighed deeply.

Slowly opening his eyes, Sheldon realized he wasn't in the forest, nor was he lying in his usual stationary position dead in the center of the bed. He lay on his side, arms wrapped around the Rosemary scented pillow. He let go of the pillow and leaped out of bed. The clock read only 12:25 a.m. He ran over to his phone, needing to call someone, needing help with these confusing, uncomfortable feelings. He took years to become accustomed to these things with Amy, and now, in the space of a day, he was being bombarded with emotions both pleasant and frightening. Pulling up Leonard's number, he realized his friend was in another time zone. Howard, Sheldon thought.

Howard and Bernadette sat on the couch well after midnight, on their sixth episode of _Downton Abbey_ that evening. Bernadette began watching the show the previous week, and Howard started watching in passing but was now completely addicted. He'd even spent the morning reading _Downton_ fanfiction, enjoying indulging in a guilty pleasure on his week off. Still, he never wanted anyone to find out, made Bernie promise. Otherwise, he'd reveal to the girls her secret obsession with _Stargate: Atlantis_.

Howard snuggled into his wife under a blanket, hoping they could get at least one more episode in before they went to bed. Suddenly, his phone rang.

"It's half past midnight," said Bernadette, sitting up and looking at Howard. "Who could that be?"

Howard reluctantly got up as Bernadette paused the show. Grabbing his phone off the table, he frowned when he saw who the call was from. What now?

"Who is it?" Bernadette asked. "We're just about to get to a scene with the Dowager!"

"Sheldon," said Howard, answering the phone. "Hey, what's up man?"

"Howard, I need help," Sheldon said, sounding panicked.

"What now, Sheldon?" asked Howard, slightly exasperated.

"I…I met this woman up here in the mountains," Sheldon began. "Rosemary Fox. And she's saturated my brain."

Howard returned to sit on the couch next to his wife. He must have had quite the expression on his face because Bernie looked at him, concerned.

"You met someone?"

"Yes. And we ended up in a closet together, between a carpet cleaner and a box of toilet paper. And at first it was claustrophobic, but then…but then it was pleasant."

"Pleasant?" Howard could not believe what he was hearing come out of Sheldon's mouth.

"And…and she's smart and can argue well and cares about things."

"Okay…"

"And we were walking in the woods, and I knocked her down and touched her hair."

"Wait, what? You knocked down some woman and touched her hair."

Bernadette raised her eyebrows, her mouth gaping open at Howard.

"Yes, yes," said Sheldon, and Howard could hear that familiar anxiety in his voice. "Then, her and her sister come into my bedroom and sit on my bed. Howard, two women on my bed! And now it smells like her. And she smells so good. And I'm having…dreams."

Howard sat, rendered speechless.

Sheldon continued rambling. "Yoshi says she asked about me. Said I was charming, and I start to feel…happy about it. Like I'm on some teen drama on the CW. I…I don't know what to do. Help me, Howard!"

Before Howard could answer Sheldon cried, "Good lord, her nail polish is on my nightstand! This wasn't supposed to happen…I need to come home…I'm scared."

"Whoa, calm down Sheldon," said Howard. "Do you…like these feelings?"

"Yes, but…"

"Then embrace them. Have fun. You're on vacation. Relax and enjoy," Howard said.

"That sounds an awful lot like living in the moment."

"Yeah, that's a great way of putting it," said Howard.

"But Howard, I don't want another romantic relationship. I failed miserably with Amy."

"You didn't fail miserably," sighed Howard. "Amy wanted different things than you. Plus, she met Erik like right after she asked for a break. Talk about fate." Howard laughed. "I mean, seriously, the guy totally charmed me when I first met him. He's a good person and good for her."

"I don't see how this helps me…"

"I'm saying just because it didn't work out with Amy doesn't mean it won't work out with someone else."

"But I'm no good at relationships. At romance."

"Think of your relationship with Amy as a lesson. Look at what went wrong. Don't repeat those mistakes. You're the smartest guy I know, Sheldon. You can figure it out," Howard continued. "And if it turns into something, great. If it's just flirting, well God knows you could use some practice with that too."

"But…I'm scared."

"Sheldon, you've changed so much these past few months," Howard paused, thinking about his friend since the break-up with Amy. "I'm really proud of you. Your theory. Your willingness to try new things. And I think we've…" Howard suddenly felt a little choked up. "I think we've become better friends. And I'm grateful for that." He cleared his throat, recovering. "Listen, Sheldon. Just chill and let things happen. Have fun. Remember to focus on her. That was the big problem with you and Amy. Don't make things all about you. And don't push her down again. And those dreams? Just enjoy them."

There was silence on the line for quite some time before Sheldon simply said, "Okay."

"You can call or text if you need me," said Howard. "But I need to get back to _Downton_ …I mean gaming. Talk to you later."

"Thank you, Howard. Good night."

Howard hung up and glanced over at his wife. She grinned broadly.

"Holy shit, is Dr. Cooper in love?" she said in her sweet voice.

Howard kissed his wife and pulled her over to lean on him. "Who knows? He can certainly use a distraction." He grabbed the remote and restarted the show. "Now let's see what the Dowager is up to, shall we?"

 _ **Author's Note: In the next chapter, Amy wears her little lab coat and experiments on an eager Erik, and Sheldon puts his basketball skills to good use.**_


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter Thirty-One**

 **The Chocolate Syrup Paradigm**

Sheldon lay on his bed late morning the Wednesday before Thanksgiving, pillows propped up behind him, reading Rosemary's book on local Native American tribes. He felt relaxed, at ease, enjoying her writing. Remembering how well she helped him with his own article, he shouldn't be surprised by the well-written text, the engaging voice.

After breakfast, Yoshi and Lillian retreated up to their suite while Sally began preparing tomorrow's feast, Glenn assisting when needed. Sheldon and Rosemary both offered to help but were shooed away. Before heading up to his room, Sheldon glanced back at the kitchen to see Glenn and Sally in an embrace, Glenn whispering something in her ear, Sally laughing.

Returning to his room, he bypassed his laptop and grabbed Rosemary's book, spending the next two hours reading. He could hear Rosemary from time to time in her own room and thought about going over. But not having a specific reason (she'd collected her forgotten nail polish after breakfast), he stayed put, keeping his own door open. After a while, Rosemary began to play the piano, and Sheldon recognized the composer – Mozart. He put the book on his nightstand and closed his eyes, listening to the music, imagining her playing, brown eyes concentrating on the notes, graceful fingers gliding over the keys. He wondered about the Fox family, Lillian a gifted artist and a scientist, Rosemary a talented pianist and a historian, also interested in, and apparently very good at, woodwork. What had her childhood been like?

He'd decided to follow Howard's advice and relax, let things happen. He still felt cautious though. He tried to avoid eye contact with Rosemary at breakfast, but she kept engaging him in conversation about California politics, asking his opinions on immigration reform and legalized marijuana and standardized testing in schools. He realized many of the things she asked him he paid little attention to, and he felt embarrassed when his ignorance showed. Existing in his own little world had consequences, and Sheldon vowed to pay more attention in the future.

The Mozart stopped abruptly, and Sheldon opened his eyes in time to see Yoshi burst into his room.

"Hey man," said Yoshi. "Oops…sorry. Did I wake you?"

"No," said Sheldon, moving to sit on the edge of the bed. "Just…relaxing." He couldn't believe it, but it was true. He actually felt relaxed. Sheldon smiled and shook his head – perhaps there was something to the whole "go out and get some fresh air" saying.

"So we were talking to Glenn and thought, since both you and Rosemary play basketball, we can have a little game."

"Okay."

Soon, everyone had gathered on the court.

"Listen, I'm just gonna watch. I'm going to need to run in the house frequently to check on the pies," said Sally.

"But we can't play two on three," said Lillian.

Slowly, everyone looked at Yoshi. The young man sighed.

"Fine, okay. I'll sit out. I know I suck. But just wait until spring when we hit the golf course."

"You can come sit on the bench with me and be a cheerleader," laughed Sally.

"No, I'll officiate, thank you very much."

"So how are we going to divide up the teams?" asked Glenn.

"Boys versus girls?" asked Lillian.

"Boo, boring," said Yoshi. "How about home," he pointed to Lillian and Glenn. "Versus away," he finished, indicating Rosemary and Sheldon.

"Oohh, I like that," said Sally, sharing a glance with Yoshi.

"Cool," said Lillian. "Let's huddle up."

The two teams went to opposite sides of the court. Sheldon looked back at Yoshi, who winked and gave him a thumbs up before Sally elbowed him in the side, smiling sweetly.

Rosemary and Sheldon leaned close together.

"So, what are your strengths?" Rosemary asked him.

"Well, I'm a good shooter. Not the best at defense, but I've stolen the ball and gotten a couple of rebounds before," Sheldon explained.

"Great," said Rosemary, obviously excited about the game. "My strength is defense. Sounds like we're a good match." She put her hand on Sheldon's shoulder and turned toward Lillian and Glenn, speaking loudly. "Wow, I'm so impressed you can slam dunk, Sheldon."

"Whatever," said Lillian back, glaring playfully. "Glenn hits half court shots all the time."

"Now, wait…" began Glenn.

"Well Sheldon here just told me he played Kobe Bryant in a street game down in L.A. and won by…25 points," Rosemary fired back.

"Glenn tried out for the Olympic basketball team but was put as an alternate because the U.S. was afraid he'd just embarrass the other countries," Lillian said.

"Sheldon was just offered the head coach position at Duke, where he'll also lead the physics department," said Rosemary.

"The only reason Glenn became a geologist was because Michael Jordon paid him huge amounts of money to stay away from pro ball," said Lillian. "Otherwise, Glenn McCarthy would've starred in _Space Jam_."

Everyone laughed, including Sheldon, imagining his friend alongside Bugs Bunny.

"Okay, you win," said Rosemary. "But you're just jealous I held the high school record in rebounds."

"Which I broke five years later," said Lillian, crossing the court to her sister and looking at Sheldon. "You better be good, Dr. Cooper. You're going to need to carry this team."

"Whoa, ladies, enough smack talk. Play ball!" yelled Yoshi, while Sally wiped tears from her eyes from laughing.

They agreed to play to 30 points. The game began, and Sheldon soon discovered both Fox sisters were very aggressive players. In fact, Lillian almost knocked him to the ground a couple of times. Sheldon worried about Glenn, since he was older, but the man seemed in excellent shape, going toe-to-toe with the girls and Sheldon. Fortunately, Sheldon proved himself on the court, landing more than half of the shots he attempted. During a time out, Rosemary and Sheldon grabbed water bottles Sally brought out and sat on the ground for a moment.

"Damn, Sheldon, you are good," she said, a bit breathlessly, sweat glistening on her brow. She straightened her ponytail and smiled at him. "You must have been awesome on your high school team. Or college?"

"Oh, I just started playing a couple months ago," he said.

"Seriously? Well, your high school and college teams totally missed out," she said, taking a long drink from her bottle. Sheldon found himself captivated by her neck, the movement of her throat when she swallowed. "We're beating them by five points. I'm not even gonna try to shoot anymore. I'll just pass it to you."

"Yo, time out's over," yelled Yoshi.

In the end, Sheldon and Rosemary won by seven points. After the winning shot, Rosemary ran over and threw her arms around Sheldon in a quick hug before running over to tease her sister. Sheldon stood there, a bit shocked by the encounter and surprised he wasn't self-conscious of his own or her sweat.

"So winners do the Thanksgiving dishes?" asked Lillian snidely.

The group headed into the house, Sheldon following a bit behind. He felt proud he'd bonded socially with the group through a sport, something he never thought possible a year ago. Howard said last night he'd changed, and suddenly Sheldon realized it was true. Since Amy broke up with him, he was forced into looking at himself, his behavior, what wasn't working. And it was more than just his relationship with her. For the first time, he felt Amy did the right thing. For both of them.

The storm that lingered offshore all week finally made landfall on the Washington coast Wednesday evening. The rain hit suddenly, coming down in sheets, and Amy and Erik dashed back to the car from the lighthouse, laughing the whole way while dodging puddles.

"I thought we would have at least a half hour," said Erik as he started the car and began driving down the hill back into town. "I'm drenched."

"Me too," Amy said. "A nice hot shower is in order when we return."

"Oohh, sounds nice," said Erik, glancing her way.

"Alone," said Amy.

"But why, babe? We didn't get to mess around this morning because you went grocery shopping with mom and Jess," Erik said. "C'mon honey, please?"

Erik's begging turned Amy on, and she started to feel flush. She loved how he wanted her, made her feel sexy. Tonight, she had plans. Well, sort of…

"Erik, you seem to have forgotten," said Amy, a hint of seductive mystery in her voice. "A certain article of clothing has remained in my luggage. Don't you want to see it?"

She saw Erik's eyes widen. "Oh my, yes, Dr. Fowler. The lab coat."

"Yes," she said. "And since it's stormy out, and we'll both be overwhelmingly full tomorrow, why not…um…experiment tonight."

"You have a very willing participant," Erik said formally.

Amy smiled and looked out the window, wondering if she could actually go through with her plan. When she packed the coat, she didn't know exactly what she wanted to do with it. Their sexual escapades, with the exception of their Halloween tryst in Stuart's office, remained somewhat tame, if one compared life to that of the lovers in romance novels. While Amy was more than happy with the way things were going (and Erik eager to please her and let her please him), she wanted to experiment. And now she had a willing partner, someone she trusted enough to get a little silly with. She wasn't too sure about the whole role play in the bedroom scenario, but the lab coat begged the opportunity. So she had somewhat of a plan and hoped Erik would help her out.

Erik showered first, emerging looking rather comfy in a sweatshirt and pajama bottoms. Just before jumping on the bed to read while he waited for her, he pulled down his pants slightly to reveal black silk boxers.

"Don't be long," he said, his hazel eyes looking like he wanted to devour her already.

After a quick shower, Amy studied her ensemble in the mirror. She paired the white coat with a pair of red lacy panties, nothing else. The coat reached her mid-thigh, and when she bent down, the coat moved up to reveal the lace. She let her hair down, knowing Erik loved to burrow into it, run his fingers through it. Looking at her reflection, she actually felt sexy, hot. And a bit nervous. But Erik always seemed game for anything.

She walked out of the bathroom and approached the bed, Erik threw down his book and sat up, watching her come towards him with a big smile. She saw his black cowboy hat from Halloween on the nightstand. Did he have something in mind too?

"Alright, are you ready to participate in an experiment?" asked Amy.

"Oh yes," he said, reaching out towards her, but Amy took a step back.

"The proposed experiment is this: there are things I've wanted to do to you that I haven't tried yet," Amy began.

"And vice versa," Erik winked.

"So we take turns doing these…um…things and describe the feeling. Collect data," said Amy, starting to feel like her plan was a little stupid.

Erik leaped up to stand in front of Amy. "May I start?"

Amy, taken by surprise, simply nodded.

"Okay, so something I've always wanted to do to you, and even texted you about, but have never done, is lick you from head to toe," Erik said. "May I? Then we can collect data after I reach those adorable feet of yours."

Hoo, thought Amy, again just nodding.

Erik put his hands on both sides of her face and pressed his mouth to hers, his tongue immediately invading her mouth. The kiss was overpowering, causing Amy to step back, her mouth breaking from his to gasp for air. Erik didn't stop; he continued kissing her chin and neck, running his tongue along her from time to time as he moved down her body. Amy tried to stand still, but she felt her body automatically moving toward him. When he reached the buttons of the jacket, he unbuttoned them one at a time, kissing and licking the newly revealed area. When the jacket was fully unbuttoned, he moved back up to give attention to her breasts.

"Sorry," he mumbled into her cleavage. "Had to take a detour."

"Well, you are a breast man after all," giggled Amy.

"You know it, although I do love your ass as well," he said as he licked and nibbled on one of her nipples, both his hands reaching around her to grasp and caress her butt. He pulled her to him, her whole body pressed against him now. Amy felt the intensity of pleasure beginning to build, particularly when he left her breasts to continue his journey down her stomach to the area those lacy red panties covered. He pulled them down slightly to lick and kiss near her pelvic bone, his fingers grazing against her vaginal area. A deep pleasure surged from that area up through her body, and she cried out and leaned over his shoulders, since he was now kneeling.

"God, Erik," said Amy. "If you keep doing that, this experiment isn't going to last long."

"Hey, Dr. Fowler," said Erik, looking up at her from his work on her thighs. "You can climax more than once. And I'm going to make sure that happens."

Oh my, thought Amy. This experiment was getting out of control. The participant was taking over. She rocked against his body as he licked her thighs, his hands playing with the hem of her panties. She felt almost weak with pleasure, amazed she was still standing.

Erik suddenly moved up her body to stand in front of her again. Amy blinked and looked at his smiling face. Her body throbbed with want, but she gathered herself.

"Okay, so tell me your observations?" she said.

"Well, your skin is smooth and smells delightfully like soap," he said. "Quite possibly from the shower you just took."

"Excellent deductive reasoning," said Amy.

Erik laughed. "And your observations?"

"Um, well, it felt amazing," bumbled Amy.

"Very articulate," teased Erik.

"Hey, you be on the receiving end," giggled Amy. "Which is now. Okay, so something I've always wanted to do to you is eat off your chest." She stared at his chest and stomach, still covered with a sweatshirt, her fingers running thoughtfully up and down. "I bought some chocolate syrup today. So strip and lie down."

Amy turned toward the drawers and produced a bottle of chocolate syrup. She turned around to see Erik lying on the bed in just his boxers, smiling eagerly at her.

"I'm ready, Dr. Fowler," he said.

Amy straddled him at the waist, feeling his hard member press against her. She was already wet from his journey down her body, but she ignored the urge to grab him and thrust him inside her. She wanted to make this last. She poured the chocolate onto his chest in a zig zag formation, then dived down to run her tongue along the pattern. She moved up quickly to kiss him deeply, knowing she had chocolate all over her lips. He moaned into her mouth, running his tongue along her. Inadvertently running her breasts through the chocolate, she brought them up to Erik's face to allow him a taste, then grabbed more syrup. She realized the lab coat was going to get messy, but she didn't care. Perhaps avoid getting the comforter messy, but overall, she felt daring and sexy and a bit kinky, all things Amy would have never thought possible a year ago.

Her hands massaged the muscles of his arms as she continued to lick his chest and stomach. Watching his face, she saw him close his eyes, his breathing becoming erratic, and he began to lightly thrust against her, causing her pleasure center to swell again. She grinded on him softly as she continued her work, enjoying the small waves of pleasure. When most of the chocolate was gone, Amy moved to lie next to him.

"Okay, your observations?" she asked.

"Um, well, sticky and sweet and well, um, let's just say you have me at full attention," Erik laughed. "You?"

"Hmmm…the same," said Amy.

"Okay, my turn," said Erik, before he grimaced and put both hands over his face. "But I'm a little embarrassed to say."

"I think we're beyond embarrassment at this point," said Amy, curious what he had in mind. "Just tell me."

He turned on his side and pressed his mouth to her ears, whispering, "I want to bring you to orgasm using just my mouth."

Just hearing him say those words, so delightfully dirty, set her body on fire.

"May I?" he whispered.

"Um…yes," said Amy. He'd been down there before, but hadn't lingered for more than a brief kiss or taste. But now he planned on mounting an extended expedition. She felt a little nervous but knew she could trust him.

Erik moved her to lie flat on her back, and he slid down her body, quickly removing her panties and tossing them across the room. He began by kissing up her thighs and then moved to the area near her vaginal opening. Moving one hand up to grab her breast and the other to move her leg, opening the area even more, he found her clitoris and began to stimulate her with his tongue, occasionally sucking the area.

Already turned on, Amy immediately began to move against him, moaning loudly. Her senses went into overload as he moved to her vagina, his tongue entering her. She looked down to watch him, but pleasure began to take over when he moved his fingers to caress her nub while his mouth focused inwards. The intensity became so much she thought she was going to pass out but dared not tell him to stop. Closing her eyes and arching her back, she felt her orgasm build. This one was different than any she experienced before, and Amy marveled at the various forms of bliss her body could feel. Soon, all coherent thought left her, and she cried out loudly as she ground against him, Erik not letting up, not leaving his post. Her climax lasted a long time, washing over her again and again; towards the end, Erik left his fingers to finish her off, needing to kiss her breasts and finally move up to her mouth. She could taste herself on him, a rather strange and arousing sensation, and she wondered what he was thinking.

"Okay," she finally said after they lay there for over a minute, catching their breaths. "Observations."

"Well, it was kind of amazing. I could really feel when you came. Damn, that was hot. And your taste and smell…" Erik began, his voice a little shaky.

Amy suddenly became very self-conscious. "Was it bad?"

Erik began laughing. "Hell no. It was you. You, Amy. Beautiful, tasty, sexy, you. You've gotta let me do that again. Okay, observations?"

Amy tried to gather her thoughts. "Well, it felt different than anything we've done before. Overwhelming." She paused. "You're quite skilled, Erik."

"Oohh, stroke that ego, babe," Erik purred into her neck, his five o'clock shadow tickling her. "Okay, what's next, Dr. Fowler?

"Well, I think I'd like to do the same to you," Amy said.

Erik pulled back and looked at her wide-eyed. "Um, really?"

"Yes," she answered, pushing him to lie on his back and removing his boxers, tossing them in the corner along with her panties. He lay naked before her, and she admired him for a moment before she straddled his legs, beginning to remove the jacket.

"Please leave it on," he said.

She smiled and turned her attention to his erection, beginning to feel turned on again. She'd wanted to try this for a while, and considering what Erik just did to her, now was the time. Still, exploring each other in this way seemed more intimate than their other sexual activities.

Ever the academic, Amy had done research on how to give a good blow job. Unlike other inquiries she'd done in the past, websites for women's magazines proved the most informative, and the writing was rather humorous as well. Slowly, she moved her hands up his penis, fingers grazing slowly along the vein, before she grasped the base and brought her mouth to the tip. Tentatively, she licked the tip, causing Erik to gasp loudly. She looked up to see his eyes closed, chest rising and falling rapidly. She slowly brought her mouth around the tip and brought him in as far as she could. She thought the experience would be unpleasant, but the feeling, his loud moaning, and the taste only increased her arousal.

She began to suck gently on him, occasionally running her tongue along the tip, delighting in how crazy she made him.

"Holy…my God…Amy…that's so…good," he mumbled between moans.

She removed him from her mouth and began to fondle him, all the while running her tongue slowly up and down the vein, stopping to circle the tip, noticing the sticky, salty taste more and more. He began to gently thrust against her as she once again put him in her mouth. Good Lord, she was getting so turned on and could tell he was about to explode. She wasn't sure what to do at this point…

"Amy," said Erik suddenly. "Can you please move up?"

She let go of him. "Why? Don't you want to…"

"No, please. I need to go inside you. Now," he said, breathless, looking at her with both desire and desperation.

Amy crawled up him until his member was situated between her legs, and she moved him easily inside, shocked at how wet she'd become. Or was it him? Both? He began to thrust up in her hard, but stopped suddenly. He reached over and grabbed the black cowboy hat from the nightstand and placed it on her head.

"Come on and ride me, Dr. Fowler," he said with a mischievous grin.

My God is this man sexy, thought Amy, knowing she had a goofy grin on her face. She sat up, with him still inside, placing her hands on his shoulders. She began to grind hard on him as he thrust hard into her. The position was perfect for her, providing pressure in just the right spot, and she felt a second orgasm starting. She felt his hands on her hips, moving back to grasp her butt tightly. They moved together so frantically, the headboard began to bang against the wall. Luckily, the outside was on the other side, and the rain came down in sheets, masking any sound. Neither Amy nor Erik cared. They existed in a transcendental state. Amy felt Erik release into her with a deep, guttural groan, and she came with him, dropping down onto his body, wrapping herself around him tightly.

As they both calmed down, Amy still lying sprawled on top of him in her chocolate-covered lab coat and black cowboy hat, she could feel her body quaking with pleasure, all the way to her bones.

"I love making love to you," she whispered.

"You're perfect," he said back.

She rolled over beside him, and they quietly lay side by side, listening to the storm, the wind blowing, rain pelting the window. Soon, they got up to clean the chocolate off of them, and returned to bed in their pajamas, turning in for the night.

Lying in the dark, Amy said, "We never said our observations for our last experiment."

Erik laughed deeply. "Can I just say wow?"

"That would be acceptable. I would agree with that statement, so our findings correlate," Amy said.

"I love when you talk all sciencey," said Erik. "You ready for Thanksgiving tomorrow?"

"Yes," Amy said. "I've had the most wonderful week, Erik. I love your home. I love that we fell in the mud and got caught driving without pants. I loved you rescuing me in the woods. I love…well, this. I just…I love you."

"I love you too, Amy," Erik said. "I really enjoy sharing my life with you."

Amy drifted off to sleep with his final words echoing in her ears. Sharing my life with you…

Back up in the mountains, Sally had prepared a simple dinner for Thanksgiving eve – roast beef sandwiches and au jus. Her sister Nancy arrived late afternoon. Sheldon found her pleasant and bubbly, like Sally. Nancy's husband was an emergency surgeon, working the holiday up in their hometown of Seattle, so she planned to stay with Sally and Glenn through Sunday. After dinner, the women stayed at the table chatting while Glenn, Sheldon, and Yoshi took care of the dishes. At the first opportunity, Sheldon disappeared into the living room for some solitude, sitting on the sofa facing the fireplace, a roaring fire Glenn just started blazing away. He'd grabbed a book about Iceland's geology off the shelf and sat reading. He was rocked out of his reading when the couch moved. Glancing up, he saw Rosemary sitting down next to him, a book in hand.

"Mind if I join you?" she asked.

"Okay," he said, noticing she read a novel. _Dracula_. Interesting choice.

She seemed to notice him reading the title. She laughed. "I like to read scary stories in the fall. Something about the weather, the longer nights. I rotate between _Dracula_ and _Frankenstein_ every other year, and add new titles, at least one Stephen King. Fiction or non-fiction?"

"I prefer non-fiction, although I have been reading Iain M. Banks lately," Sheldon said.

"Seriously? I read _Against a Dark Background_ this past summer. Amazing," she said.

Sheldon, not having read that book, did not know how to carry on the conversation, so he turned his attention back to his text, Rosemary doing the same. They sat in silence together, quietly reading, for quite some time. Sheldon felt at ease reading with her, hearing her turn the page from time to time, shift in her seat. Soon, he realized he'd been staring at the same page for five minutes, not reading at all but paying attention to her. He snuck a glance in her direction, immediately noticing she'd changed her clothes from dinner, looking to be in night ware. She wore thick wool socks, pajama bottoms covered with butterflies, and a lavender sweatshirt featuring a heart and the word 'Angel.' His focus came to rest on her hands.

"You chose purple," he said suddenly, breaking the silence and surprising himself.

Rosemary looked up puzzled, then saw the direction of his gaze. "Oh, yeah. I think pink might be a bit too summer, don't you?"

Sheldon nodded. He had her attention, say something. But what? Yes! Ask about her!

"What do you do at the museum?"

Rosemary explained her work as one of the head curators, organizing exhibits and events, performing outreach to the community and schools. Asking about Sheldon's work, he told her about the university and the field of theoretical physics. That quickly led into talking about their writing, publications, areas of expertise. Rosemary taught history classes occasionally at the community college in Tacoma, courses ranging from ancient world civilizations to her specific area of focus, Native American history. Sheldon talked more about his book project with Raj and Lillian.

"Would you two like some hot chocolate?" came Sally's voice from behind. Rosemary and Sheldon turned to see the woman entering with two large mugs, almost overflowing with marshmallows.

"Thank you so much, Sally," Rosemary said, taking the mug and cradling it in her hands, returning her gaze to Sheldon.

Sheldon continued to look at Rosemary, sipping the chocolate, neither noticing Sally quickly disappearing. He realized he'd taken several drinks before he even questioned the temperature or the number of marshmallows. Oh well…

"So, you grew up in Texas. I've only ever been to the Houston airport," she started laughing, a sound that made Sheldon immediately smile. "My father raised us to hate the Dallas Cowboys. I'm not even that big a football fan, but I always have an adverse reaction to their logo."

"My father watched football all the time. I know stats and players, but I'm actually not all that interested in the sport," he said.

"What was your father like?"

Sheldon paused. The conversation seemed to be getting more personal, slipping from work to family. And talking about family lead to other areas Sheldon felt uncomfortable with, and he didn't want to reveal himself to Rosemary, his awkwardness and obsessions, his difficulties with social situations. Still, if they were going to be friends, she'd find out soon enough. Remembering his conversation about intimacy months ago with Glenn and Yoshi, he'd revealed very personal information, and they didn't seem to judge him. Just live in the moment, Glenn said. Have fun and relax, Howard advised. He was enjoying talking to Rosemary at the moment, could think of nothing else he'd rather do than sit by the fire and look at the light on her bright face and shining hair and listen to her.

He sighed and began talking about his family, his difficult childhood, being a child prodigy, not fitting in, being teased. He focused on a spot on the coffee table in front of him as he spoke, but at some point turned to her, noticing her listening intently, nodding from time to time.

"God, it must be difficult," said Rosemary. "You know, having a brain that works differently. I mean, as a kid and right now."

Sheldon had stopped talking completely and just watched her looking at the fire.

"I totally get what you mean about not fitting in," she finally said. "I know this is a bit different, but the isolation, the lack of connection…" She faded away, looking thoughtful.

"What?"

"So, you know I'm from a tribe in eastern Washington, near Spokane," she began. "I went to the reservation school for my elementary years, but by the time I went to middle school my parents were concerned. The school lacked resources, the teacher turnover was terrible, test scores far below the state average. So they enrolled me in the local private Catholic school, which had an excellent academic record. The only thing was, I was literally the only native girl at the school. In fact, the only non-white kid. Which for a lot of people made me cool and popular and others just called me Pocahontas."

Sheldon nodded, listening carefully, encouraging her to continue.

"The worst part was all my friends I grew up with still went to the rez school, so they didn't want to hang out with me anymore. Called me a snob. It's like…being caught between two worlds."

She stopped for a moment, seeming lost in thought, before beginning again. "By the time Lillian went to high school, several rez families were doing the same thing, so she had friends in both worlds. Now I feel even more disconnected from my tribe, my family. My dad is an elder, and I know he wants us to carry on our heritage. But both Lillian and I moved away. And he's not mad and is always loving and is just wonderful and supportive. But sometimes, I can feel his disappointment, and it hurts."

She fell silent, and Sheldon could see a tear falling down her cheek. He quickly grabbed the box of tissue from the table and handed it to her, at a complete loss for words. He never knew how to comfort people, and he wished he had that skill now. She began laughing as she dabbed her eyes.

"So sorry," she said. "Sounds like we both have ghosts in our pasts. And perhaps our presents."

Sheldon nodded, studying her. "It sounds like your work is helping carry on traditions, spread knowledge," he finally said.

She gave him a radiant smile that almost made Sheldon's heart stop. "Well, I guess. I never really…"

Glenn suddenly entered.

"Hey kids, here's some cheese, crackers, and grapes, just a snack," he said, setting a plate down in front of them, tending to the fire, and leaving quickly.

The conversation moved to a happier realm, Sheldon sharing his love for comics, Rosemary telling him about woodworking. He told her stories about his friends back in Pasadena. She shared embarrassing stories about Lillian and talked about her parents' desire that their girls learn an art, for Rosemary the piano. Sheldon shared his love of trains. Rosemary revealed her obsession with shoes. Their conversation finally came back to basketball; Sheldon learned Rosemary was the star of her high school team all four years and even played in college. He felt a pang in his heart, wishing he could go back in time and school all those childhood bullies in a game.

"Well, you certainly do possess excellent basketball skills, Sheldon," Rosemary laughed.

"I'm still significantly behind Wilt Chamberlain's record," Sheldon answered.

Rosemary began laughing hard, eventually wiping a tear from her eye. "Wilt Chamberlain! That's hilarious. You're pretty funny, Sheldon."

"And you're pretty," he said back, smiling. The grin dropped off his face when he realized what just came out of his mouth.

Rosemary stopped laughing and stared at him with a shocked expression. Sheldon saw her cheeks turn red, and she glanced down at her hands.

"Thank you," she said quietly.

Sheldon knew he too was blushing deeply. The living room plunged into silence, which seemed strange to his ears since their voices had filled the space for so long. In fact, Sheldon noticed the house seemed quiet, the fire dying down. He glanced at the clock on the wall.

"It's 1 a.m.!" he cried, jumping up.

Rosemary got to her feet too. "We've been talking for hours. I think everyone else has gone to bed. I need to go too. I was going to get up early to help Sally."

The duo took their dishes to the kitchen and climbed the stairs. Nancy had taken the Iceland room on the third floor, so Sheldon and Rosemary remained alone on the second floor. Both paused before going into their rooms.

Rosemary looked up at him, and he suddenly felt weak, his hands clammy, his breathing unsteady.

"I really enjoyed talking to you this evening," said Rosemary quietly. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," said Sheldon, his eyes meeting hers for a long moment. He became very aware she stood only a foot away. He could feel biology kicking in; his arms wanted to reach out and pull her to him. But his mind told him no, and he took a step back.

Rosemary smiled at him and slipped into her room, closing the door softly.

Sheldon moved into his room and closed the door, walking over to the bed and sitting down, head in his hands, his whole body beginning to shake. He'd only be around her for one more day, one more day with these difficult feelings. One more day…and the thought made him desperately sad.

Only a couple of yards from Sheldon, on the other side of the wall, Rosemary sat in the middle of her bed, hugging her pillow to her chest, trying to collect herself. She'd just spent hours talking to Sheldon, a man she found both charming and delightfully awkward. She'd surprised herself by sharing so much of her life with him. Unlike her sister, she kept to herself, retreating to her work, outgoing and funny in public, an introvert at heart. Still, she felt intrigued by him, his intense intelligence and gentle vulnerability.

As she combed her hair out and crawled into bed, she suddenly realized the entire house was setting them up, putting them on the same basketball team, giving them cocoa, feeding them cheese and grapes, leaving them alone by the fire, quietly slipping away. But what was to come of it? She'd only see him for one more day. She sighed, closing her eyes, feeling sad.

 _ **Author's Note: Next time, I'm doing something a bit different. Thanksgiving is going to be a big day for both leading men (Erik and Sheldon), so to avoid having one mega-chapter, I'm going to do two, one focusing on each location. Next time will be Sheldon's holiday, since some of the events of his day make an appearance in Amy and Erik's. Intrigued? I hope so!**_

 _ **As always, I appreciate your readership and welcome feedback. I know some of you Shamy shippers are angry/hurt/disgruntled, and I totally get it. No need for venom or hate; this is fanfiction after all. If you choose to leave my story, I understand and hopefully you'll join me again for another adventure (which I plan to write despite my upcoming dissertation prelims – this is actually a relaxing and fun getaway). But I do hope you'll stay because I have more planned for Erik/Amy (Ermy?) and Sheldon (and maybe Rosemary?). And don't forget Leonard and Penny's wedding! And Sheldon's article! And one of the couples will be heading overseas! Again, thank you so much for making this a great experience for me. Take care!**_


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

 **The Ride Home Solution**

Thanksgiving morning, Sally's kitchen bustled with activity. Making everything from scratch, Sally set everyone to work on separate tasks, hoping for a 2 p.m. dinnertime. Sheldon stood at the counter in front of the largest pile of potatoes he'd ever seen, peeling away, standing next to Rosemary, who chopped vegetables for the stuffing and salads.

"Sally is such an amazing cook," Rosemary said. "I know everything is going to taste wonderful. I can't wait. I only had a banana for breakfast in preparation to stuff myself later."

Sheldon smiled down at her. "I'm not usually one for holidays, but I must admit I'm excited about the meal." He looked at her hair, noticing she had it in an intricate braid down her back. "How do you do that?"

"What?" she asked, then saw him looking at her hair. "Oh no, Lillian did it. If I tried myself it would be all crooked. And if Yoshi did it, it would be spiked with pink tips."

Sheldon chuckled and returned to his work, enjoying her presence near him. He'd dreamt of her again the previous evening, and unlike before, he followed Howard's advice and enjoyed the experience. The dream was simple. They sat on the couch in front of the fire, but instead of her sitting a cushion away, she sat next to him, leaning on his shoulder. He leaned his head on the top of hers, relishing in the feeling of her hair against his cheek.

Nancy walked into the kitchen with two large bouquets of flowers, unarranged, in a vase.

"Sally, do you have a couple of vases so I can get these dispersed in a more elegant fashion," said Nancy. She turned towards Sheldon and Rosemary. "Aren't they beautiful? The Pike Place Market up in Seattle always has the most beautiful flowers, even this late in the fall."

"Oh, I love the market. The floral, the fish, the homemade crafts," Rosemary said to Nancy. "Tacoma is having a street fair Saturday, so some of the vendors from Pike Place are going to be there. I have a booth reserved to sell my masks."

"Earning some extra Christmas money?" Nancy smiled, taking the vases Sally handed her.

"More like supporting her shoe addiction," said Lillian from her dough kneading station.

Rosemary laughed. "Yeah, what Lil said."

Sheldon slipped away and followed Nancy into the dining room as she began to put together the arrangements. He pointed to three white daisies from one of the bundles.

"May I please have those?" he asked.

Nancy grinned. "Of course. For your lady?"

"She's not my lady," Sheldon corrected her. "But they are for Rosemary."

Nancy laughed, handed him the flowers, and returned to her work.

Sheldon returned to the kitchen and stood behind Rosemary, studying her braid.

"Hold still," he said, startling her. But she did what he said.

The second Sheldon saw the flowers, he pictured them arranged in her braid. Taking only a minute, he weaved the flowers in various spots throughout her hair, finally stepping back to admire his work. He returned to peeling potatoes silently, while Rosemary looked up at him, her cheeks flushed.

"Ohh, I like that, Rose," said Lillian.

"Very nice, Sheldon," said Sally. "Now get those potatoes peeled."

Done with the vegetables, Rosemary began helping Sheldon with his work. He snuck a glance in her direction, seeing her concentrate, a smile on her lips. She wore the light pink lipstick from the first day they met. Her vanilla scent overpowered everything else in the kitchen. Sheldon began to feel all his senses kick in, everything focused on her, the rest of the world disappearing. They both reached out for the same potato, his large hand falling on top of her small one. She looked up at him, her brown eyes intense. His face was not far from hers.

"You have beautiful eyes, Sheldon," she whispered. "They remind me of the Mediterranean."

He leaned his face down towards hers and began to feel panicked. What was he doing? His body had taken over. He consulted his mind, but found it empty. Completely void. Well, not completely. Rosemary filled all the empty space. He was now mere inches from her.

"Rosemary," he said breathlessly.

"Yes, Sheldon," she said, and he watched her gaze shift from his eyes to his lips and back again.

"May I…"

Then the world began to shake. Violently.

At first Sheldon thought it was all in his mind, telling him to stop his movement towards Rosemary. But he quickly realized the whole room, the whole house shook.

"Holy shit," cried Lillian from across the room.

Rosemary quickly turned from Sheldon and placed both hands on the cupboard above her, to keep glasses from falling out. Sheldon stood next to the wine bottles and glasses, and moved his body to block them from falling. The shaking lasted for several seconds, before abruptly stopping. Everyone remained frozen. Yoshi burst into the room, holding his tablet.

"It's the bulge, the one that's been rising in the crater!" he shouted at the group. "It's steaming!"

Everyone gathered around to watch the live webcam from the observatory, which faced into the devastated side of Mt. St. Helens. Sheldon did in fact see quite a bit of steam coming out of the crater. He began to feel quite nervous.

"Okay, that was definitely the biggest quake we've felt in a while," said Yoshi, practically jumping up and down. "I'm gonna get online and on the phone with the other USGS stations up the Cascades. See what's happening, or if this is isolated." He ran into the living room and began setting up a work station with his laptop, tablet, and phone.

"Get headquarters in Virginia on the phone too," said Glenn, gathering his own tablet and phone from the living room.

"I'll start routing the media our way, redirecting calls from the observatory to our home phone. I bet they felt this in Portland," said Sally. "And I'll finish the dressing."

Nancy laughed. "Let me take over the kitchen. You go do your ranger thing."

"Okay Lil, I'm no longer the innkeeper and you're no longer the kitchen maid. We're now in full teacher/student mode," said Glenn. "Grab your coat. This is every budding volcanologists dream." Lillian sprinted upstairs, a huge smile on her face. Glenn turned toward his wife. "We'll hit the station at Lava Canyon first then head up to Johnston Ridge. Keep the radio on in case the cells lose connection. We'll call in the readings and updates, any changes we notice to the land, the mountain."

"Be careful, sweetie," Sally said, kissing her husband.

"Well, you two," Glenn said, turning to Rosemary and Sheldon. "You coming?"

"Really?" cried Rosemary, Sheldon sensing absolute delight in her voice. "Oh, what an adventure. I'm going to grab my boots and coat." She followed her sister upstairs.

Glenn turned to Sheldon.

"I…don't know," said Sheldon.

"Remember when I told you to live in the moment?" Glenn asked.

"Yes."

"Well, you've just been given a moment not many people experience," Glenn said, smiling. "So let's go."

Sheldon nodded and bounded upstairs, grabbing the boots and coat Glenn lent him. Walking out to the driveway, he saw everyone getting into the Jeep, Lillian driving, Glenn beside her. He crawled into the back with Rosemary, sitting behind Lillian. Soon, the Jeep sped down the road.

Not too long into the drive, they came upon their first glimpse of the mountain. The day was overcast, the promised storm still lingering out at the coast. Still, the mountain could be clearly seen in front of them, and Sheldon saw black steam rising into the air, continuously flowing.

This is how I die, thought Sheldon. In a fiery blaze as Mt. St. Helens explodes, creating a giant crater, Dr. Sheldon Cooper buried at the bottom. His article would be published, and he'd win the Nobel Prize posthumously, Leonard needing to accept on his behalf.

He should have never trusted geologists. These people were crazy! Driving toward an erupting volcano!

"I…um…don't you think we should be driving away from the volcano? Evacuating the area?" asked Sheldon anxiously.

Glenn laughed. "A major eruption takes time to build. You usually have a lot of warning. This is minor, perhaps leading to a major event down the road. There is nothing to worry about."

"I bet that's what the people of Pompeii thought," growled Sheldon, double-checking his seat belt.

Both Lillian and Glenn burst out laughing.

Sheldon glanced over to Rosemary to see her looking at him worried. She leaned over and whispered, "That laughter was a bit too maniacal of my tastes. This seems a little crazy. But I think they know what they're doing."

A bit later they turned down a road with a "Road Closed for Season" sign.

"I think we should follow what the sign says," said Sheldon. "We don't want to get in trouble with the government."

"We are the government, Sheldon," Lillian said. "Yoshi and I drove that sign out here and put it up a couple weeks ago."

They came to the clear part of the south side of the mountain, an area partially destroyed by a molten mud flow in 1980. Sheldon could now see the foot of Mt. St. Helens clearly, snow glistening in the distance. Despite the terrifying steam pouring out the top, the mountain looked beautiful. Sheldon could not take his eyes off it.

"Stop!" shouted Glenn suddenly.

Lillian slammed on the breaks, bringing them from 40 miles per hour to a complete stop. The tires screeched and everyone lurched forward in their seats, luckily restrained by their seatbelts. Recovering from the shock, and the noticing a pain beginning across his chest where the seatbelt stopped him, Sheldon looked out the front windshield to see a herd of elk running across the road. He soon realized the car was still moving, only in a shaking and rolling motion.

"Another quake," said Glenn, turning around to Rosemary and Sheldon. "You okay?"

Sheldon nodded, still watching the animals. They looked panicked. The shaking stopped for a moment then began again for several more seconds before stopping completely. When the animals cleared the road, Lillian continued driving, Glenn radioing Yoshi and Sally back at the bed and breakfast.

"Only another mile," said Lillian to the passengers.

When they arrived at the small station, Lillian and Glenn jumped out to take readings, pictures, make calls. Sheldon stayed seated, still trying to catch his breath and bring his heart rate back to a normal level after their near run-in with the elk. His left hand still gripped the door handle, white knuckles showing. Glancing down at his right hand, he realized his fingers were entwined with Rosemary's. He looked up at her and saw her just as stricken as himself, breathing heavy, eyes wide, staring straight ahead. She turned to look at him then saw their hands together. He realized one of them must have reached out to the other in their frightened state.

Sheldon felt himself calm down significantly as he focused on the feel of her hand in his. It was small, and he could feel a tiny scar on her index finger. A cut from woodworking? He remembered watching her hands play piano and then noticing the purple nail polish last night. Looking back up at her face, he saw her watching him, smiling. Her hand was warm, and she looked warm, bundled up in a teal-colored parka and pink scarf. Sheldon focused on the flowers he'd put in her hair earlier, crushed a little from her head leaning on the the seat.

"Sorry," she said, sliding her hand out of his. "I mean…I was startled and…hey, let's get out."

And just like that, she was gone, walking across the rocks to the station. Sheldon leaned his head back and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. He couldn't believe he'd developed feelings for this woman in such a short time, that he'd almost kissed her in the kitchen over a pile of potatoes. And now he sat at the foot of an erupting volcano. This was all so crazy. Why hadn't he listened to Howard on Sunday morning? Then he wouldn't be in this situation. He'd be at the Wolowitz household, watching football and drinking a beer with Bernadette's dad. But then he'd never hid in the closet in the Iceland room or played basketball in the middle of the woods or spent hours talking to Rosemary in front of the fire. No, thinking about those things made Sheldon happy. Enjoy, live in the moment. This would certainly be a good story for lunch on Monday. He rarely had stories that interested the group. He sighed, looking up at the steaming mountain, getting out of the car to join his friends.

Later, as the car raced around to the north side of the mountain, the area destroyed in the 1980 eruption, Sheldon watched the scenery in awe. Areas of dense forest, like the one they'd hiked through earlier in the week, sat amongst areas of complete devastation. Sheldon had read about the eruption, seen footage, but looking at the landscape, the environmental impact, shocked him.

"This is your first time here, isn't it?" asked Rosemary. Lillian and Glenn were both in deep conversation in the front.

"Yes. You don't see things like this in Southern California or Texas," he said.

"You've been in earthquakes, right?"

"Several times. But I wasn't at the foot of something resembling Mt. Doom," Sheldon said, eyeing the volcano.

Rosemary laughed. "Nice LOTR reference. You a fan?"

"Yes. I actually got to meet Andy Serkis a couple months ago."

"What? Really?" said Rosemary, grinning broadly. "I love Gollum! And Caesar from the _Apes_ movies. Can't wait for _Star Wars_. You must meet celebrities all the time down in L.A."

"No…well…sometimes," said Sheldon. "Stan Lee has a restraining order against me."

Rosemary gasped and put her hand over her mouth laughing. "No way."

"Yes. I went to his house to meet him. Apparently that's inappropriate," said Sheldon, shrugging.

"Lil and I went to his panel at Emerald City Comic Con this past year," Rosemary said.

"You go to comic cons?" asked Sheldon, shocked.

"We go to the Seattle one every year," she answered. "Met a couple celebrities. Lil is considering getting a booth for her art next year."

"Yeah, we even cosplayed last con," Lillian said, entering the conversation.

"Who were you?" Sheldon asked, his heart beating fast again. Rosemary at a comic convention? Good lord, this woman…

"We did Batman villains," said Lillian.

"A mini Rogues Gallery," added Rosemary. "That was the first time for Yoshi. He dressed as Batman and Lil did the Joker and I was my favorite, the Penguin. But a cute Penguin. I wasn't about to commit to the prosthetics."

"Why none of the female villains?" asked Glenn.

"Hey, you try walking around a convention all day in thigh-high, four-inch spiked heels," said Rosemary. "Plus, we just wanted to be our favorites."

"Oh, by the way Rosemary, I already got the passes for the con this year. First week of April," said Lillian.

"I'm there. We need to think of costumes," said Rosemary, turning towards the window. "Hey, slow down, Lil. Look!"

Lillian slowed the car, and the group watched a trio of white-tailed deer munching grass at the side of the road. Sheldon found himself watching Rosemary watch the deer, a look of excitement and delight on her face. She was smart, feisty, active, funny, and beautiful. And she like _The Lord of the Rings_! And attended comic con, even dressing up! He realized he no longer fought these feelings he had for her, gave himself over to the infatuation, in the back of his mind knowing it'd be over tomorrow as he drove down the freeway back to Pasadena.

"So, let's imagine this does turn into a major event, like that movie with Pierce Brosnan…" began Lillian.

" _Dante's Peak_?" asked Glenn.

"Yeah…that was so based on Mt. St. Helens," she laughed. "Okay, so who would play us in the movie?"

The car fell into silence, everyone considering Lillian's question.

"Okay, so I know who I want," continued Lillian. "Jennifer Lawrence."

"She looks nothing like you," said Rosemary.

"Hey, there's a sad lack of American Indian actresses in Hollywood," said Lillian. "So Jennifer Lawrence."

"Well, then I'll just hop the pond and go with Kate Winslet," said Rosemary.

"Ohh, ohh, and Glenn can be played by Brad Pitt and…and Channing Tatum can be Sheldon," giggled Lillian, Rosemary joining her, glancing over at Sheldon.

"Now wait, that's not fair," said Glenn in mock anger. "You got to choose yours. Let Sheldon and I pick our own actors."

"Hey, I thought Brad Pitt and Channing Tatum were quality choices," said Lillian.

"Agreed," added Rosemary.

"How about…Colin Firth. I really enjoyed _The King's Speech_ ," said Glenn.

"Nice," said Rosemary.

"Yeah, he was by far the sexiest Mr. Darcy," said Lillian. "How about you, Sheldon?"

While Sheldon thought this conversation ridiculous, he'd never considered who would play him in a movie. Who knows, maybe they'd make one about him one day if he did become a decorated physicist…or died in a volcanic eruption.

"David Tennant," he said finally.

"Good choice," said Glenn.

"Oh my, the tenth Doctor is my favorite," said Rosemary. Sheldon watched her put her hand over her heart and sigh. "The final episode with Rose, you know the one on Bad Wolf Bay, I don't think I've ever cried so hard at a television show. So romantic. So tragic." Rosemary turned her attention back to the world passing outside her window.

Sheldon just stared at her, his jaw dropped, knowing he probably had the dumbest expression on his face, and not caring at all. She watched _Doctor Who_. He wanted to launch into a full analysis of the show. Did she prefer the Cybermen or the Daleks as villains? Or maybe the Weeping Angels? But he found he couldn't even speak, shocked that this woman shared so many of his interests.

Rosemary and Sheldon remained quiet as Glenn made further calls and Lillian drove silently. They soon arrived at the Johnston Ridge Observatory, closed for the season. Everyone exited the car, Lillian and Glenn going inside the building. Sheldon walked out to the observation porch, staring at the mountain. Steam poured into the air from the crater, the area around the mountain, for miles, devastated, an ashy landscape, small bits of foliage here and there, tiny trees struggling to find a way. The scenery took his breath away. Pulling out his phone, Sheldon snapped a couple of pictures.

He turned to see Rosemary walking a little ways down a path, staring at the mountain too. He considered following her, but Glenn suddenly came up beside him.

"Incredible, isn't it Sheldon?" he said, nodding toward the mountain. "And look at this devastation. And the regrowth." He pointed to a tiny pine tree growing out to the ash. "Isn't it amazing how things get completely obliterated and then come back, sometimes even stronger?"

The two men were silent for a long time, Sheldon looking at the crater, his mind churning. He finally spoke, "Were you making a metaphor about my break-up with Amy, and how I then discovered a revolutionary dark matter theory and am now considering pursuing a romantic relationship with Rosemary."

Glenn looked over at Sheldon, an amused expression on his face. "No, I was just commenting on the landscape, the awesome power of nature." He chuckled deeply. "But what you said works too." Glenn nodded. "Rosemary, huh?"

They were quiet again, looking at the land of ash, a small drizzle beginning to fall. Lillian suddenly stood beside them.

"Okay, all done and locked up," she said. "Rainier is sending two helicopters by morning. We should probably head back. We re-opening the road for the media tomorrow?"

"Yeah, Sally's been working on that. We need to get local law enforcement out to control things. Maybe close air space around the mountain to anything other than government. We're blessed with late snow this year," said Glenn, looking to see Rosemary in the distance, still walking on the path along the ridge. "Lillian, grab your sister. We're heading back to work out the battle plan for tomorrow."

Just before getting in the car, Sheldon asked Glenn to take a picture of him in front of the mountain to show his friends. After snapping the photo, Glenn turned to Rosemary.

"Why don't you get in a photo with him?" he said.

Rosemary smiled and ran over, putting her arm around Sheldon's mid-back, smiling at the camera. Sheldon put his arm around her shoulder and smiled, not even needing to think of koalas at the moment. They returned to the car, and headed back to the bed and breakfast.

Later that evening, Rosemary laid sprawled on her bed, her sister beside her.

"God, Lil, I am so full," said Rosemary. "Dinner was so…much. And fantastic."

"Sally is awesome," Lillian said. She turned on her side, propping herself up on her elbow to face her sister. "So, what are you going to do about Sheldon?"

Rosemary moved to sit up cross-legged on the bed. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, come on Rose, you are totally crushing on him," said Lillian, a huge grin on her face. "You two by the fire last night. You two talking about _Doctor Who_ the entire ride back from the ridge. And I swear you guys were gonna kiss in the kitchen this morning. You like him."

"Shhh…" hissed Rosemary, seriously wanting to punch her sister. "He's in the next room."

"No, he's downstairs playing some computer game with Yoshi," said Lillian. "So what are you going to do?"

Rosemary sighed heavily. What was she going to do? Sheldon had enchanted her these past few days. They shared a lot of common interests, his work was fascinating, and those eyes, those piercing blue eyes. She felt flush just thinking about them.

"I don't know, Lil," she finally said. "He lives over a thousand miles away."

"But I tell you, Rose, he's perfect for you," Lillian began. "I've known this guy for months. He likes to work, like you. Likes all those dorky things you like. He broke up with this girl he dated for five years like six months ago, so he's not completely inexperienced." She paused. "Although he does seem to have some hang-ups about intimacy, now that I think about a past conversation. But I've seen the way he looks at you, so that might not be an issue. In fact, I glanced in the rear view mirror when you mentioned the whole Bad Wolf Bay episode, and he looked like he wanted to pounce you. In a good way." Lillian winked at her sister. "And seriously, I haven't seen you date anyone in years."

"I date," Rosemary said defensively. "Just infrequently. People at work set me up occasionally. It's just…none of them are interesting."

"Sheldon is interesting. Trust me, we've talked on an almost weekly basis," said Lillian. "This dude's got a lot going on. He'd be challenging, but you're challenging too."

"Gee, thanks," she sighed. "I don't know…okay, so I'm super attracted to him, and I honestly haven't felt that way about anyone for years. But…he lives two states away. How's that going to work?"

"Well, maybe the distance will help," said Lillian. "You know, get acquainted more over the phone and Skype. I know he takes things slow, and you never liked to move fast. I mean, that was totally the thing with you and Mike, right?"

"Yeah," said Rosemary, staring at the bedspread, thinking of her last serious boyfriend from whom she parted ways seven years ago.

"You'll get to know each other slowly. Then you'll plan to meet at a hotel in Vegas or New York or Monte Carlo and have a wild sex weekend," Lillian teased. "You do know you'll see him again in just a few months, since he's officiating our wedding."

"That's right," said Rosemary, her mind wondering to what a wild sex weekend with Sheldon would be like. Those eyes, those hands, those lips she'd wanted to kiss so badly that morning. "No, it'd be ridiculous. We're both leaving in the morning. We should part as friends, that's all."

"Friends who totally want to make out," giggled Lillian.

"Oh shut up," Rosemary said, leaping off the bed and walking over to her computer on the desk. "I need to get a return train ticket so I can get back to Tacoma tomorrow, since our Black Friday date is off."

"I'll still drive you," said Lillian, sitting up. "It'd just take…"

"Like almost all day. No, you need to be here tomorrow," insisted Rosemary. "This is exciting, with all the media coverage. This is what you do as a geologist. You're going to have a blast." She browsed all the schedules leaving from the closest station back home and found everything booked. "Nothing. Probably because of the holiday weekend. I wish I'd drove. I need to get back tomorrow so I can be ready for Saturday's street fair."

"Listen, Rose, let me…"

"Rosemary, Lillian," said a voice from the door. Both women turned to see Sheldon in the doorway. "Yoshi sent me to ask if you wanted to play a game of Clue with us."

"Yeah, but we just need to figure out how Rosemary is going to get home," said Lillian. "With all the excitement, I can't do our shopping trip anymore and all the trains are booked because of the holiday."

Sheldon turned to look at Rosemary. "I'm leaving tomorrow to head home. I can drop you off."

"Sheldon, Tacoma is almost three hours north of here. It's literally six hours out of your way," said Rosemary.

"You don't want me to take you?" asked Sheldon, looking hurt.

"No, I just didn't want to inconvenience you, that's all," answered Rosemary, surprised at his reaction.

"It would not be an inconvenience," he said and stopped. He cleared his throat. "I…um…I enjoy your company, and spending more time with you would be…a delight."

Rosemary found herself looking at Sheldon, her heart beating quickly, stomach aflutter. She'd have another day with him, well another few hours anyway.

"Okay," she said quietly.

Sheldon smiled broadly. "Wonderful. The game, ladies?"

"We'll be down in a moment," said Lillian as Sheldon nodded and exited. "Well, Rose my dear sweet sister, looks like you have your ride. And maybe a wild sex weekend too. Who knows?"

Rosemary growled at her sister, leaping up to grab a pillow and hitting Lillian in the face. Lillian laughed and dashed out of the room, heading downstairs. Rosemary stood alone, throwing the pillow back on the bed. She really liked Sheldon, knew he liked her. Maybe Lillian was right – they could make it work. Heading downstairs, she wondered what tomorrow would bring.

 _ **Author's Note: We'll return to our favorite theoretical physicist and his lovely raven-haired historian in chapter thirty-four. Next time, we head back to the beach for Erik and Amy's holiday, where Amy experiences the joys of family and Erik looks into the future.**_

 _ **Thank you so much for reading!**_


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

 **The Hometown Recalibration**

Erik's cell phone alarm rang, waking him from a rather peaceful sleep. Reaching over, he turned it off, in the process knocking something to the floor. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he reached down and picked up the bottle of chocolate syrup. A big grin swept across his face when he remembered the previous evening with Amy. Turning around toward her, she lay with her back to him, and he could hear her breathing softly, a quiet snore escaping her lips every now and then.

He put his arms around her and pulled her to him, laughing quietly when he saw her discarded lab coat on the ground. She may look all professional in the lab, and elegant at university galas, but only Erik knew the spirited, horny, silly, and absolutely beautiful woman she was at home. And he loved her spirit, her excitement about her job, her friends, her life. He loved her unquenchable sex drive, because, to be honest, he wanted her all the time too, seriously could not keep his hands off her. He adored her silliness, getting stuck in the mud, singing badly to Neil Diamond songs, laughing at the stupid things he says (which are quite a bit), saying stupid things herself to make him smile. And God was she beautiful. He loved seeing her in the mornings, lying next to him. He liked watching her dance around the kitchen as she made dinner or twirl her hair as she sat at the table reading an article. He felt a bit dismayed when she said she was thinking about changing her look, getting rid of her glasses. He loved her style, the sexy librarian, the unassuming beauty. She was hot, and he felt lucky because she was all his.

Looking at the clock, Erik realized he'd need to wake her up soon to head over to his parents. The wind blew against the side of their room, making Erik curious to see the world outside. Walking over to the sliding door, he pulled back the curtain, seeing the gray skies backlit by the early morning sun. The wind blew the dune grass erratically, and big waves hit the shore as the tide came in, bringing with it drift wood and seaweed.

Staring out the window, Erik became lost in thought, considering how many times he walked that very beach with Aurora. He's been afraid to come back, especially bringing Amy. Every place along the peninsula held some sort of Aurora memory. When he pulled up in front of his parents' house, he remembered kissing her for the first time at the bottom of the driveway. When he drove down the ranger access road to find the lost Honeybee and Amy, he flashed back to the many times him and Aurora would park a little ways into the woods to make out. Even the lighthouse him and Amy ran from as the rain storm started yesterday held the memory of high school graduation, when him, Aurora, and a large group of friends went to pose in front of the town's most iconic symbol in their caps and gowns.

While he relived these memories this past week, he found they didn't send him into the deep sadness he was frightened they would. On the contrary, he found them rather joyful, if not a bit bittersweet, because suddenly Amy became a part of this tragic landscape and transformed it. Adding to memories of Aurora were now memories of Amy, his lovely Amy, getting pulled over without pants and lamenting over ridiculously expensive rain boots (because nobody should pay over $20 for rain boots). Memories of her laughing with his mom and teasing him along with his sister. Memories of a wild night of sex, watching her on top of him, wearing this cowboy hat. He smiled, letting that image linger in his mind for a bit.

Erik realized he'd been given a great gift, a second chance at true love. He felt lucky to have shared this special place with two wonderful women that he loved, one still with him, taking care of him and allowing him to take care of her.

"Good morning, sweet man," came Amy's voice, her arms hugging him from behind.

"Hey sleeping beauty," said Erik.

"Happy Thanksgiving," Amy said.

"And I'm so thankful for you," he answered.

She swatted him on the butt and moved to stand beside him. "You sound like a Hallmark card. But, yes, I'm thankful for you too."

They leaned against each other, quietly watching the raging ocean for quite some time before Erik's phone notification went off. He walked over and read a text message from his mom.

"Hey, mom sent me a list of some last minute things to pick up at the grocery store on the way over," he said to Amy, who stood watching the storm. "Guess we better get going."

Pulling up in front of Sid's Market, Amy saw the parking lot jammed, probably because they only stayed open until noon for the holiday. She could have sworn they bought everything for the feast yesterday morning when she went with Julia and Jessica, but the list did feature some obvious things they'd missed, like potatoes and green beans. The couple walked into the store, grabbed a cart, and began their journey.

"Okay, I seriously don't understand how you could forget potatoes," said Erik as they walked through the produce section.

"I think we just got to talking," shrugged Amy. "I really enjoyed spending time with your mom and sister." And she had. Erik's family really embraced her, making her feel at home, asking her about her life, and of course updates on Erik.

"Erik?" came a voice from behind. Amy and Erik turned around to see a beautiful blonde woman, looking to be slightly younger than them, approach.

"Oh my God, Bridget," said Erik, immediately wrapping the woman in a close embrace, Amy shocked by his familiarity.

Erik stepped back from Bridget and turned to Amy. "Bridget, this is my girlfriend Amy. Amy, this is Bridget, Aurora's younger sister."

Amy realized she did recognize Bridget from Erik's Facebook page, as someone he interacted with frequently, often commenting on his pictures with Amy as "cute." She thought she was someone from his work. Amy reached out her hand to shake Bridget's, but the woman grabbed her in a tight hug.

"I am so very pleased to meet you," said Bridget. "I'm so glad Erik is happy. You know, he's like my older brother. I've known him since I was ten."

Erik smiled between Amy and Bridget. "How's your parents? I haven't talked to them in a while. I should give them a call."

"You should. They like living in Denver. You know, most of dad's family is there anyway," said Bridget. "Seems like you're doing well in southern California. Adam and I were talking about going down there to hit Disneyland."

"Well, let me know when you do…" began Erik.

"He does lovely tours," finished Amy.

"Damn, Bridget, I still can't believe you married Adam," laughed Erik. He turned toward Amy. "Adam was her first boyfriend when she was thirteen, and he broke her heart."

"And I come home crying, and Aurora and Erik are there watching a movie," Bridget began laughing. "And then they take me to the store, this very store, and we buy eggs and throw them at his window."

Amy smiled as the two of them sharing the memory.

"Well, I've gotta head back home. Guess I'll see you on Facebook. Don't stay away too long, Erik. We didn't like it when you disappeared," she said, giving both Erik and Amy a quick hug. "Take care of him, Amy. He can be an ass and a total nerd sometimes, but he's worth it."

Amy and Erik finished shopping and loaded up the car. Erik threw her the keys.

"Wanna drive?" he asked.

"Are you serious?" Amy said, shocked.

"Well, since we're driving straight back tomorrow, we're gonna be taking turns," Erik said. "Might as well get used to it."

Amy found she loved driving the Mustang, the purr of the engine, the acceleration. Hmmm…maybe for her next car. Carry on the Koster tradition. She stopped herself at that thought, stealing a look at Erik, who watched her driving nervously.

"I'm a good driver, you know that," she said. "Bridget is nice."

"Yeah, I love Bee," he said. "She and Aurora were really close. We took her out with us a lot, to the movies, ice cream." He stopped. "Amy, thank you for this week. Coming back here with you has really changed everything for me. I don't think you have any idea…and I can't really explain it. Just, thanks."

Amy bit her lip as she watched the road, feeling a lump in her throat, unable to respond. Did he have any idea how he'd changed everything for her too? Because of him, she knew passion, the feel of having a loving, supportive partner, a true equal teammate in life.

"I love you, Erik," she finally said. "So much."

"I love you, Amy," he answered, still carefully watching her hands on the wheel. "And you don't need to break so harshly. Not good for the car."

Amy just smiled.

Erik and Amy approached the house carrying the bags. Just as they arrived to the front porch, Erik's dad threw open the doors and grabbed the bag from Erik.

"Hey, the local news just broke into the football game," he said. "Mt. St. Helens is erupting!"

"Seriously?" cried Erik in excitement. He ran into the living room to where everyone was gathered. The footage showed a distance shot, probably taken from Vancouver, of the steaming mountain. He turned to Amy. "The monument is closed for the season, but I bet they open the roads for the media. When we drive near there tomorrow, I'll pull out so we can have a better look."

"Sheldon is friends with several geologists that work up there," she said. "Hope they're okay."

"Oh, everybody up there is fine," said Jessica. "This could be the beginning of something or just a little rumble. This has happened off and on for the past 35 years. If Mt. St. Helens blows again, it'll just be a hole in the ground after. Not much more to destroy. I think we're all just waiting for Mt. Rainier to go."

"That'd really devastate the entire state," added Benji.

"You see Amy," Erik's dad said. "Everyone in the Pacific Northwest is an amateur geologist." He turned toward the television. "Looks like the game is back…just in time for a commercial." He sighed.

Erik turned toward the kitchen but suddenly heard a familiar voice speaking words he'd written coming from the TV. Flipping around quickly, he saw his _Star Wars_ Disneyland commercial.

"That's my commercial!" he shouted. Everyone turned their attention back to the TV and watched Erik's work. Afterwards, they all jumped up to give him a hug, Erik practically jumping up and down. His phone beeped, and he saw a message from Nick, asking if he saw the commercial, on during a nationally televised football game. Erik sent an exclamation point back and moved to embrace Amy, who kissed him deeply and smiled.

"I'm so proud of you," she said.

Dinner preparations resumed, everyone coming in and out of the kitchen from time to time, distracted by the games. Erik's whole family were sports fans, and he looked on in wonder as Amy held her own in a conversation with Benji about the Seahawks' prospects in returning to the Super Bowl, all the while defending Erik's beloved 49ers in their rebuilding year. Erik's eyes glowed at his girlfriend. He'd taught her well.

"Erik, why don't you head out to the wood shed and bring in a stack," said his dad. "With all that rain outside, it'd be nice to have a toasty fire going in here."

"Okay," he said, pulling on his boots and jacket, heading out into the rain.

After several minutes of stacking wood, Erik heard the door open behind him. Turning around, he saw his dad take a seat on a small stack in the corner.

"What's up?" asked Erik.

"Son, I wanted to talk to you about Amy."

"Oh…?"

"Yes, your mom and I did some researching and found out she's a spy for the Russian government," Matthew said, keeping a straight face.

"I know, dad. That's how we really met. Disneyland photographer is really my CIA operative cover."

Both men chuckled.

"No, seriously, what's up?" asked Erik, wondering why his dad cornered him in the wood shed.

"So…" Matthew hesitated, taking a deep breath. "So a little over a decade ago, this community…our family…experienced a tragedy nobody should ever have to go through. And in the process, we, your mother and I, also lost our son. He was still there, but a shell of his former self. We were watching you crumble before our very eyes."

Erik remained silent, his gaze focused on the ground.

Matthew continued. "You left, traveling around the world. And we'd hear from you and even see you from time to time. And we'd see glimmers of the old Erik, but, well, this man still wasn't whole. Wasn't the same."

Erik kept looking down, thinking of those times, talking to his parents, having those superficial conversations.

"Then suddenly, you got a steady job in Portland. You're only two hours away. You buy that insane dog. We get to see you more often," Erik's dad continued. "And it's such a gift to your mom and me because it's like our family is coming back together. But I can still see you're unfinished, not whole."

Erik just nodded, still looking at the ground.

"And then you move to Pasadena, working for Disney, which I know is a dream of yours. And then, not a month away, you have an attack…"

Erik snaps his attention to his father, knowing he looked angry. "How do you know about that?"

"Jessica told us," Matthew said.

"She wasn't supposed to," Erik said, infuriated with his sister.

"She does when it's important," his dad said firmly. "And we begin to think that you, our son, will never be together again, never be whole. And then something happened."

Erik now looked at his father.

"About mid-May we hear you telling us about a friend you made, a young woman who saved your dog," Matthew said. "And we hear that old excitement in your voice, telling us about this scientist. This Amy. And your mother and I begin to think, maybe, just maybe he's moving on. But when I ask you about dating her, you say she has a boyfriend, some psychiatrist."

"Physicist."

"Whatever," Matthew said, continuing. "And you know your mother and I are not religious people."

"Yes, I do know that," laughed Erik.

"But in the back of our minds we're praying, hoping that the old Koster charm will win this lady over. And it does."

Erik smiled, thinking about the day Amy came to his door, Penny and Bernadette hiding in the stairwell, to ask him out.

"And over the next several weeks, that turned into months, we hear happiness in your voice, we see our son returning to us," said Matthew, smiling. "And you've moved in with her, and you have friends where you live, not just in your fantasy sports leagues a thousand miles away. And you bring her here and get pulled over by Johnny and you're both naked."

"Naked, what? Damn, that story sure mutated quickly."

"Eh, small town life," Matthew said, shrugging. "I know Erik, you will never be the same man you were before Aurora's death. That was a life-altering moment. But I see that you haven't made it a life-defining moment. Aurora will always be a part of you, but now Amy is too."

Erik nodded, realizing everything his father said was true.

"Do you want to marry Amy?"

"Yes."

Erik watched his father reach into his coat pocket and pull out a small box. He handed it over to Erik.

Opening, the box, Erik gasped. "This is mom's engagement ring."

"Well, actually, yes and no. This is the Koster family engagement ring. You know the history," Matthew said.

Of course Erik did. The gold ring with a single sapphire, the popular engagement stone of the time, was presented by Erik's great-grandfather to his bride. Then, they gave the ring to their son, Erik's grandfather, who added a stone, a ruby, for his lady, Erik's grandmother Ruby Koster. They then gave the ring to Matthew, who added the more modern engagement stone, the diamond, and presented it to Julia during their whirlwind romance. Erik now held a special, storied family heirloom with three stones.

"I think there is room for one more gem," said Matthew. "What will you get?"

"An emerald," Erik said without hesitation. He smiled, imagining the ring on Amy's finger.

"Perfect," Matthew said grinning at his son. "When?"

"Maybe Christmas," said Erik. "I was thinking about it anyways." He studied the ring again. "Thank you, dad."

The two men stood up and hugged. Suddenly, Erik pulled away, realizing something.

"Hey, how come I didn't get this when Aurora and I got engaged?" he asked.

"Because you two ran over to Astoria for the day and came back engaged like two damn fool kids," Matthew laughed. "You bought that piece of tin from a pawn shop. But you were both so proud of it. We would have given this to you eventually."

Erik smiled at the memory, and then his brain began to turn with ideas of proposals. And he'd need to meet with a jeweler when he got back. And where would he hide the ring? God, would she even say yes?

Amy sat at the table with Jessica, Benji, and Julia, chatting away, now just waiting for everything to finish cooking.

"Sorry I couldn't take you out in the boat yesterday," Benji said to her. "Just too dangerous with the storm."

"Next time," Amy smiled, knowing she'd definitely be coming back here. She glanced out the back sliding door toward the wood shed.

"Damn, how long does it take to bring in fire wood?" asked Benji.

"They're having a father/son moment," said Jessica, grabbing a potato chip from the bowl in front of them. "Lay off, honey."

Amy saw them both emerge from the shed, each carrying an arm load of wood. As they got closer, Erik's eyes met hers, and the look on his face took her breath away. She didn't know what it was, but he looked at her differently. What had happened in there?

The men came in and began working on the fire, and Erik went to put his coat away in his old bedroom, now Julia's craft room. Amy followed him in, seeing him studying his coat, his back to her.

"Hey," she said, noticing him jump.

"Oh, Amy, hey," he said. Why in the world did he seem nervous? "Um, like my old room?"

Amy had only been in here briefly, but marveled at Julia's talent for quilting.

"Dinner is almost ready, and everyone is watching the game but you," she said. "I know your team sucks this year, but no reason not to be social."

"Hey, it's a rebuilding year. Lots of new players, a new coach," he said, wrapping his arm around her as they returned to the living room.

Amy enjoyed dinner immensely. Her only experience with a large Thanksgiving had been with her friends. She'd previously spent the holiday with only her mother and maybe a few other family members, and they were always awkward. A couple times she'd spent Thanksgiving alone. The Koster family was different. The meal was long, with everyone talking, topics switching frequently, from the 2016 presidential race to local fishing to who should win the latest singing competition show. Amy found herself talking to Julia for quite some time about _Little House on the Prairie_ and their favorite Michael Landon moments. The whole table argued about basketball, Amy glad she could participate thanks to Erik's tutelage. The food was good, the company engaging. Amy especially loved the clam chowder, since her and Erik dug the clams. From time to time, Erik slipped his hand over to squeeze her knee, smiling, occasionally stealing a kiss. Amy felt surrounded by family and love.

After dinner, the family played several rounds of the dice game kismet, which Amy loved, a blend of mathematics and chance. Finally, over pie, coffee, and tea, they all gathered around to watch a basketball game, everyone throwing $5 into a pot to guess the point spread. Surprisingly, Amy won.

"You bring this woman here, and she steals our money," cried Benji angrily before flashing a wink at Amy.

The Koster children parted ways from their parents early evening, Amy and Erik heading back to the hotel for an early bedtime before starting the long drive back at 6 a.m.

"I'm glad we're heading straight back," Amy said, snuggled into Erik as he turned off the bedside light. "Be nice to have a day before going back to work Monday.

"Ugh, back to work," groaned Erik. "Why can't I just get paid to lay around, walk on the beach, make love to you. Why does there have to be work?"

Amy giggled, snuggling into him, smelling his Old Spice mixed with the scent of pumpkin pie. Before drifting off, her mind brought up the image of Erik walking back from the wood shed and the intense look he gave her. What was going on in his mind?

The next day, about mid-morning, Erik and Amy switched drivers south of Portland, Oregon. He'd pulled off to a good lookout to see the steaming volcano, Amy shaking her head in wonderment. Now, heading down Interstate 5 through central Oregon, Erik let Amy drive and his mind wonder.

How should he propose?

His first thought came to a Disneyland proposal. Maybe by the Tiki Room where they had their first kiss. He could put the ring on top of a Dole Whip. No…that's dumb. And the ring would get sticky. Maybe they could shut down the show for an hour and give him an opportunity to have the Tiki Room alone. Could he reprogram the birds to sing to Amy?

No, that was way too cheesy. Damn, the Disney mentality had really rubbed off on him.

Maybe he could go to the park where they met and attach the ring to Honeybee's collar. Hmmm…that had potential.

Or go back to San Francisco. They'd had so much fun. Propose on a boat under the Golden Gate. Now that had class.

Or maybe just the dinner at a romantic restaurant proposal. You saw those on television and the movies all the time. But that didn't seem his style. No, he was a photographer – it was all about presentation.

He needed an idea, something for Christmas. He knew Amy liked Christmas, remembered moving a box of Victorian-style decorations. How about a Christmas scavenger hunt, but she returns home to the ring wrapped under the tree? Another good idea to keep in mind.

He knew he needed to have an idea soon, or he'd accidently just blurt it out over cereal at breakfast or during sex. No, he wanted something they could tell other people, maybe even their children, something to make folks go "aww…that's so wonderful."

He looked over at Amy, who smiled as she drove. Glancing at the speedometer, he saw her setting a good pace. He sighed; he'd need to let her drive more often, especially since the Mustang would be hers too. His brow suddenly furrowed, worried. What if she said no?

"Hey, what do you look so troubled about?" Amy asked.

"Oh, nothing," he said quickly.

"I'm going the speed limit. I'm taking care of her, you car freak," she teased.

"I know, Amy," he chuckled.

He looked at Amy holding onto the steering wheel, imagining the ring on her left hand.

 _ **Author's Note: A lot of emotions in this chapter, but I'm so excited to finally get the ring in Erik's hands. How do you think he should propose? Will Amy say yes?**_

 _ **Up next, Sheldon journeys even further from home, and his comfort zone, when he drives Rosemary to Tacoma. Amy and Erik return to California, and Erik begins to plot a Christmas proposal.**_


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

 **The Tacoma Museum Visitation**

Glenn and Sally's bed and breakfast cleared out by 6 a.m. the morning after Thanksgiving. The McCarthys, Yoshi, Lillian, and Nancy all headed up to the ridge to meet with the press while Sheldon and Rosemary went north to her home in Tacoma.

As Sheldon packed his bags an hour earlier, he'd received a text from Howard.

 _Up early for some Black Friday shopping and saw on the morning news that the volcano erupted. You okay?_

Sheldon texted back, _Yes. Heading back to Pasadena today after dropping Rosemary off at her home in Tacoma. Thank you for your advice earlier in the week. I had a very enjoyable time and look forward to talking with you when I return._

Howard answered back almost immediately, _Looking forward to hearing about this Rosemary. Have fun, and remember to relax._

And Sheldon did indeed feel relaxed and was having fun, talking with Rosemary as they drove through the forest, heading back to the freeway. They talked about the craziness of the previous day and Sally's wonderful cooking. Sheldon asked her more about her comic con adventures and shared some of his own. As they drove onto the freeway, Sheldon heard Rosemary sigh softly.

"Do you think I should get my doctorate, Sheldon?" she asked suddenly.

"In history?"

"No, I was thinking in education. Like an Ed.D. Talking with you about the rez schools the other night really got me thinking about some things I'd like to do," she said. "Maybe go into policy making. Who knows, run for office. I have so many ideas on how things can be better."

Sheldon thought for a moment, imagining Rosemary up in front of a crowd giving a speech, the American flag spread out behind her. A smile spread across his lips.

"I think you should," he said. "You're smart. And you're kind. Those are things a leader should have, especially someone making decisions about education. Our future. You won't believe how many boneheads I get in my classes. Public education could be better."

Rosemary glanced over at him. "Doesn't sound like teaching is your thing."

"No, I wish I could just focus on my work," Sheldon said.

"Don't you feel that having students helps your field, as well as your own thinking?" she asked. "Sometimes, I've had a student say something during a discussion or ask a question that totally makes me look at the world in a different way. But maybe physics is a lot different than history."

Sheldon remained quiet, thinking about Rosemary's words. He never considered the contribution students made to his own work. He cleared his throat.

"A friend of mine says I should look into private industry," he said. "Then I could focus more on research."

"That would be great. There's actually a lot of aviation and other tech companies up here in the Puget Sound that employ scientists like you," said Rosemary. "Teaching certainly isn't for everyone, and the worst thing an institution can do is send people into the classroom who don't want to be there. It's a detriment for the students."

Sheldon felt like he was losing his connection with Rosemary. She obviously cared a lot about education, working in a museum as well as teaching, and he just revealed he hates students. Despite the fact he knew they'd be parting ways in almost two hours, he wanted her to like him. Just that revelation alone shocked him, but he accepted it.

"I think I have trouble working with students because…" he began, studying the road in front of him. "I…I struggle a lot, socially."

"How so?"

"Well, speaking in front of groups and understanding sarcasm. I have a hard time with social cues and…well, reading people in general," Sheldon said, his voice getting quieter as he completed the sentence. He probably just hammered the final nail in the coffin of any sort of future with Rosemary. But what future would that be, him over a thousand miles away? Still, he was here now, a foot away, deeply curious to hear what she had to say.

And she surprised him. "Yeah, I totally get it. I'm really bubbly and friendly and give good presentations. I mean, I never get nervous in front of groups. But seriously, when I'm one-on-one with people, I become such a dweeb. Like totally awkward. I don't know what to say. There's very few people I feel completely comfortable with." She laughed a little. "In fact, you're one of them." She stopped, thinking. "I don't have any really close friends. Most of the time I'm okay with that, but sometimes I'm not. I guess I'm an outgoing introvert. I swear if I didn't play basketball in college, I would have been a complete loner. Lillian is so different from me, turning any situation into her own private stand-up routine."

The car fell silent after her little monologue. Sheldon felt shocked at her speech, not making fun of him or looking at him with that expression of puzzlement or pity he often got, but connecting with him. Still, he couldn't believe what she told him.

"I can't imagine you awkward. Or a dweeb," he said, using her own words. "You are brilliant and beautiful and…" Sheldon stopped, realizing what he was saying. He really needed to pull himself together.

The car plunged into silence again. Sheldon stole a glance at Rosemary to see her staring out the front windshield, the back of her right hand pressed to her lips, which were in a small smile.

"Sheldon," she finally said. "I'm really glad I got to meet you this week. I hope…I hope we become good friends."

"I hope so too, Rosemary."

They headed down the freeway in silence for over a minute, Sheldon feeling a tension in the air he could not explain. Perhaps he should suggest a puzzle game. Would Rosemary like counterfactuals, or was that just for him and Amy? Or how about…

"So, do you like puzzle games?" asked Rosemary.

Sheldon struggled to keep his eyes on the road and not turn to stare at her. "Yes. Very much."

"Okay, so this is one we used to play in grad school," Rosemary began, sounding excited to play. "Someone names two completely unrelated historical figures, and the other needs to connect them through different events throughout history, in six moves or less. Kind of like six degrees of Kevin Bacon, but not limited to actors, of course. And you can't use the internet, must explain all your choices."

Sheldon's mind churned before responding. "Okay, I have two people. Want to begin?"

Rosemary shifted in her seat, turning to face him more. "Yeah. Whatcha got?"

"Genghis Khan to Ulysses S. Grant."

"Damn, Sheldon, that's a great one. Give me a couple moments," she said. "You have an answer?"

"I'm thinking."

Rosemary giggled, a sound Sheldon found made his heart skip a beat. "Well, if you don't mind, I need to think this one aloud."

For the next hour, Rosemary and Sheldon played her game, getting into a rather heated debate over Sheldon's connection of Pope Leo X to Hillary Clinton. After a ten minute argument, they both agreed to disagree, although Sheldon knew he was right.

Getting closer to the Puget Sound, Sheldon noticed traffic increase. Rosemary filled him in on the geography of the area, Tacoma only 30 miles south of Seattle.

"The traffic can be a nightmare, so sometimes it takes 40 minutes to get to the city, sometimes 90," she said. "If I need to go, I just take the train and leave my car in Tacoma. Avoids parking hassle too."

"The Seattle train station is nice," said Sheldon, remembering his cross country train journey. "Right by the ballpark, correct?"

"Yes," she said. "You like Seattle?"

"Just went to the train station," he said.

"Well, I'll need to show you Seattle sometime," she said, then stumbled over her words. "If you…um, ever have a reason to be up here again."

Sheldon imagined spending a day with Rosemary in Seattle, going to the Space Needle and the flower market Nancy mentioned, buying more daisies for her hair.

"I would enjoy that," he said.

Soon, too soon in Sheldon's opinion, they pulled off the freeway into downtown Tacoma. The midmorning skies were gray, a drizzle of rain falling. A lot of people were out and about, due to Black Friday shopping.

"I live up in the hills, but if you head down this road, you can see my museum," she said. "Hey, if you have the time, would you like to visit the museum before you leave?"

"Yes," said Sheldon quickly, happy to have an excuse to spend more time with Rosemary.

"Awesome, pull in over there to the right."

They parked Leonard's car and walked together into the building. Rosemary walked up to the older woman at the desk.

"Hey Judy," Rosemary said.

"Oh, Rosemary, my dear, didn't expect to see you back until Monday," said Judy, before turning her gaze to Sheldon. "My, and who is this handsome young man you have with you?"

"This is Dr. Sheldon Cooper, a physicist from Caltech," said Rosemary. "Sheldon, this is Dr. Judy Perry, head curator for the museum."

The two shook hands.

"Judy, I was hoping to use one of my guest passes to take Sheldon around the museum. He's only in Tacoma for one day," explained Rosemary.

"Only one day? Too bad," said Judy. "Rosemary, you have about twenty guest passes saved. You never use them." She handed Sheldon a pass to clip onto his clothing. "Enjoy."

The duo walked over to the coat check.

"I'm glad Glenn gave you that jacket, Sheldon," said Rosemary, as they checked in their coats. "You look very Pacific Northwest. Kinda of rugged."

Sheldon removed the thick Carhartt jacket, revealing his Green Lantern t-shirt underneath. "It is quite comfortable and warm. I'm not sure if I'll have much need for it in Southern California though."

"Well, then you'll just need to move to a colder climate," said Rosemary, removing her own parka.

Sheldon appraised Rosemary's outfit. She didn't dress like the women he knew back home. He supposed her style fit the region, the culture of her home. She wore fitted jeans, black military-style boots, and an over-sized forest green sweater, one side hanging off her shoulder to reveal some sort of tank top underneath. She'd chosen a long string of pearls with earrings to match. She'd worn her hair down, which Sheldon found he liked, and he felt his fingers twitch, wanting to run through the black silkiness again.

For the next two hours, they walked around the museum, Sheldon learning about the geographic and geologic history of the state before moving into stories of the native peoples, farming, industry, and conflict. He enjoyed listening to Rosemary talk. She was so excited about her work, which reminded him of his own focus. The museum had an amazing model train showing the Puget Sound area, and Sheldon spent a lot of time walking around, looking at the intricate work.

"There's a group, a model train club, that comes here to work on this," said Rosemary. "Sometimes when they're here, I take my lunch and just sit and watch them work."

All too soon, they found themselves again at the lobby. At this point, Sheldon didn't want to head back to Pasadena ever. He could move into the model train room, with Rosemary joining him for lunch every day. The ridiculousness of the thought startled him – an illogical fantasy. But a pleasant one nonetheless.

"There's another great museum next door," said Lillian quickly. "If you…"

"Yes, let's go," said Sheldon.

They spent another hour in the Museum of Glass, finally ending up in the hot shop, a small theatre where visitors could watch glassmaking.

"Hey Sheldon, I'll be right back," said Rosemary, disappearing for about ten minutes, enough time for Sheldon to wonder how long the line was in the women's room.

Upon returning, Rosemary sat next to him and gave him a small box. He pulled out a beautiful glass ball, the size of a Christmas tree ornament, probably made in the very room in which they sat, colored green and blue with golden flecks throughout.

"As a thank you for the ride home," she said. "To hang on your Christmas tree or in your window."

Sheldon cradled the gift in his hands, feeling sadness envelope him. He really liked Rosemary, didn't want to be away from her. He wanted to walk around museums or hike in the woods or talk in front of the fire. He didn't want to drive 17 hours back to his empty apartment, his office with the blank dry erase boards, waiting nervously for the review board to call. He wanted to stay in this land of forests, water, volcanoes, and Rosemary.

He must have been quiet for too long, because Rosemary asked, "You don't like it? They have other colors. I just thought this one looked like Earth."

"No," said Sheldon, quietly, feeling his voice break a little as he put the orb back in the box. "It's…perfect. Thank you."

"Hey, it's early afternoon. Let's get some lunch. There's a great café across the street. Makes the best grilled ham and cheese sandwiches. Perfect with their tomato bisque," said Rosemary, grabbing his hand as they left the hot shop.

Sheldon felt her hand slipping from his as they reached the door of the theatre, so he tightened his grip, not wanting to let her go. She turned around to stare at him, shocked, but then smiled. They held hands as they walked to the café.

True to her word, the sandwiches were wonderful, and Sheldon and Rosemary enjoyed their lunch, watching the world move around them. Sheldon liked seeing her smile out the café window, looking at the shoppers walking by. A thought occurred to him at that moment. Since his break-up with Amy, most of his friends told him Amy was better off with Erik, Erik made Amy happy in a way Sheldon never did, never could. And Sheldon saw this, the ultimate revelation that led him in stopping his journey towards Amy and heading into the mountains. Happiness seemed to be an important part of romance, a relationship.

"Rosemary," he said, and she turned to look at him. "What makes you happy?"

She laughed. "Wow, that's quite the question. Hmmm…let's see. Well, rainy Sunday afternoons in the fall, when you hear the storm outside, but are cozy and warm and curled up with a book inside." She leaned her elbow on the table, putting her head in her hand and scrunching up her face, thinking. "My family makes me happy, you know, spending time with Lillian and my parents. History, of course. Planning curriculum for a new course. Playing the piano. Finishing a mask and having it turn out like I envisioned." She laughed. "Shopping, getting a good deal, finding exactly what I was looking for. Let me see, what else? Oh, peanut M&Ms and watching a new episode of _Doctor Who_."

Sheldon smiled, imagining Rosemary doing all those things.

"So what makes Dr. Sheldon Cooper happy?" Rosemary asked with a grin.

Sheldon thought for a moment. "Routines. Knowing what's coming and when. Going to the comic book store. Playing video games. Receiving recognition for my work. Being right…"

"Ha, I've noticed," interrupted Rosemary. "I still think you're wrong about that connection between Pope Leo X and Wyatt Earp leading to Hillary Clinton. It's ludicrous!"

"No, you're wrong, Rosemary," he said, narrowing his eyes. "I will gather the appropriate research and send it to you."

Rosemary began to laugh hard. Finally she said, "What else, Sheldon? What else makes you happy?"

"Your laughter," he said, looking at her straight in the eyes, entranced.

The smile left her face, and she matched the intensity of his gaze with her own. She reached over to put her hand on top of his, and Sheldon noticed they were sitting at a rather small table. If he leaned in, and she leaned in to meet him, they could possibly…

Sheldon's phone rang, shattering the moment. He pulled it out. Leonard.

"Hello Leonard," said Sheldon.

"Hey, buddy," came Leonard's voice. Sheldon realized he hadn't spoken to his friend since Saturday evening. "Hey, so Penny and I are back. We need to run a few errands, you know, restock the fridge. Just wondering where you're at and when you'll be back with my car."

Oh dear, thought Sheldon. It was obvious Leonard had spent the week focused on Penny's family and hadn't communicated with Howard, as he should of course, marrying into them. Sheldon took a deep breath, noticing Rosemary watching him.

"I'm in Tacoma," he said.

"Where's that"

"About 30 miles south of Seattle," answered Sheldon.

The line was quiet for several seconds. "Seattle, Washington?"

"Yes."

"My car, with you, is in Seattle, Washington?"

"No," said Sheldon. "Thirty miles south in Tacoma, Washington."

"What the hell, Sheldon!" Leonard said, all but screaming into the phone. Sheldon had to hold it away from his ears. "When you asked to borrow my car, I thought you'd just be driving around town, to the movies, Stuart's. Not two states away."

"You never asked where I was driving," Sheldon pointed out.

Sheldon could feel Leonard's rage over the phone, even from a thousand miles away. "You get your ass and my car back to Pasadena right now," Leonard hissed. Sheldon couldn't recall the usually calm Leonard being this angry.

"Okay, Leonard," said Sheldon. "And I promise to compensate you for the miles I put on the vehicle."

"Whatever, Sheldon, just…just," Leonard began and Sheldon heard his friend sigh. "Drive safely."

Sheldon hung up and put the phone on the table before looking up at Rosemary.

"In trouble with your friend?" she asked.

"Sounds like it," said Sheldon. "But Leonard never gets too angry."

"You don't have your own car?"

"No," said Sheldon. "But I'm thinking about getting one."

"I drive something practical," Rosemary sighed. "A Toyota Prius. Very efficient and cost effective. But sometimes I wish I could trade it in and get a muscle car, something sporty and fun to drive."

"One of my friends has a Mustang," said Sheldon.

"Mustangs are cool," said Rosemary. "I've always liked Camaros. There was this old man who lived next door to us when I was growing up who always worked on his Camaro. Such a beautiful old car." She sighed deeply. "Well, I suppose we'd both better head home, get back to reality, right?"

Sheldon just nodded.

He drove Rosemary up into the hills to her neighborhood. She lived in a narrow, three-story townhouse, front door facing the street, garage in the back. He pulled up in front, opening the trunk, and putting her bag on the sidewalk. She grabbed the bag and looked up at him, a sad smile on her face.

"Well, this has been a lot of fun," she said. "I guess I'll see you in May at Lil and Yoshi's wedding."

"Yes," was all he could get out.

Rosemary turned and walked up her front steps. Sheldon's mind spun. This was all wrong.

"Rosemary," he called to her. She turned around. "I…um…I don't have your phone number."

She smiled, leaving her bag and purse on the front porch, she grabbed out her phone and returned to his side.

"Here, I'll add you to my contacts and send you a text," she said. Sheldon gave her his number, and she continued. "Let's take a selfie so I can have a photo when you call."

She placed her hand on his upper arm and held her phone up, snapping a photo. Sliding the phone into her back pocket, she turned to look at him, not removing her hand, but rather squeezing his bicep softly. The wind blew slightly and a couple strands of hair fell onto her face. Sheldon reached up and ran the strands through his fingers before tucking them behind her ear, his hand coming to rest on the side of her cheek. Sheldon found himself staring into her brown eyes, becoming lost. He took a small step toward her, his body almost right up against hers. His gaze shifted from her eyes to her lips.

He felt that familiar feeling he always dreaded, his biology kicking in. His urges. His brain always did a good job of protecting him, stopping him before he went too far. So, at that moment, Sheldon consulted his mind, which usually gave him math equations or reflections on recent episodes of his favorite shows. But his brain seemed to have shifted over the past few days. Relaxed. Living in the moment.

Kiss her, his brain told him. So he did.

He crossed the short distance between himself and Rosemary and pressed his lips against hers. All his senses lit up, his body on fire, everything focused on the feel of Rosemary as she kissed him back. He felt one of her hands slide around to the back of his neck, lightly caressing him, while her other came to rest on his hip. He ran the hand that had cupped her cheek through her hair, the feeling adding to his enjoyment of the kiss, the moment, and he allowed his other hand to grasp her waist, pulling her slightly closer to him.

They stayed like that for several seconds before he heard Rosemary sigh, the sound reverberating through his lips. He opened his mouth slightly and let his tongue graze her lips, noticing hers do the same. The feeling shocked him, sent a course of pleasure throughout his whole being. And his brain still didn't interrupt. On the contrary, it seemed to encourage him, sending him images of what to do next. He didn't object; he was too busy living in the moment, giving himself over to the feeling, enjoying the sensation of Rosemary, a woman who'd completely enchanted him over the past several days.

He felt her slide her tongue into his mouth, and he did the same, both his hands now snaking around to her back, pulling her until she was right up against him, delighting in the closeness. The closeness? Her tongue in his mouth, his in hers. Sheldon briefly considered that this should be freaking him out, but it wasn't. Not in the least. It felt right, and she felt so good.

Finally, he left all thought behind and just experienced. Their kiss was slow and deep, Sheldon loving the warmth, enjoying how every part of his body awakened, marveling at Rosemary's softness, reveling in the smell of vanilla. After several more long moments, they both separated, each taking a much needed breath. Sheldon realized he had closed his eyes at some point and opened them to see Rosemary looking up at him, a smile beginning to spread across her beautiful face. Sheldon could feel a grin emerge as well.

"Well, um, I," began Rosemary, stepping back from Sheldon. "I'll text you so you have my number." She moved up the stairs toward her door.

"Okay," said Sheldon.

"Please call me when you get home so I… I know you arrived safely."

"Okay."

"Good-bye, Sheldon."

"Good-bye, Rosemary."

They both turned away from each other, Rosemary entering her home and Sheldon starting the car and pulling away. As he got on the freeway heading south, he brought back the feel of the kiss, by far the most passionate of his life, very thankful for his eidetic memory. So many emotions ran through him. He felt happy, terrified, sad, and deeply aroused all at the same time. He also felt the deep desire to make a relationship with Rosemary work, despite the obstacles in their path.

An hour later, Rosemary walked around her garage, organizing items she planned to sell at the next day's street fair. While working, she'd stop from time to time to pace around, recalling her kiss with Sheldon. My God, what a kiss! She'd been kissed before of course. Even been intimate with two men, her crazy fling in Rome and then with Mike, her only long term relationship, after grad school. But this kiss, her and Sheldon's first kiss, rocked her to her core. So meticulous, so deep, so slow, so very hot. It started out as a sweet moment, but she felt him pull her in, which emboldened her to take it further. And boy did he respond. She walked up and down her stairs, trying to calm down, realizing he'd really turned her on. Why did he have to live so far away? The first guy she felt anything towards in a very long time, and he lived in Southern California. She groaned.

Her phone rang, and she ran to the kitchen where she'd set her cell after texting Sheldon, a rather lame message: _Here's my number._ Who the hell texts that after being kissed so sensually? Rosemary, that's who.

Lillian was calling. Rosemary answered breathlessly. "Hey Lil."

"Hey Rose," came her sister's voice. "Why you out of breath?"

"Just ran from the bedroom to the kitchen."

"Hmmm…what was going on in the bedroom?" asked Lillian, Rosemary sensing some teasing in her voice.

"Nothing, you perv," Rosemary fired back. "How's the media day going?"

"So cool. Hey, watch the national news tonight. I might be on. We've had a couple more quakes too. People are excited."

"Lil, that's great. I'm so proud of you. I must…"

"Did Sheldon kiss you?"

Rosemary hesitated. How the hell? No hiding things from Lillian. "Yes."

Lillian squealed and Rosemary heard her say to someone else. "They kissed."

Yoshi's voice, a bit faint, came over the line. "Ha! Awesome. We've been shipping them all week."

"Okay, Rosemary, this is very important," Lillian said seriously. "Was there tongue or not?"

"Lillian Fox, you butt out of my…"

"Rosemary, please. Tongue or not?"

"Tongue, okay?"

Lillian screamed again. "Yes! I win."

"What?" asked Rosemary.

"Yoshi and I had a bet what kind of kiss you'd have," explained Lillian.

"Wait, not a bet on whether or not we'd kiss," Rosemary said.

"Oh hell no. A kiss was inevitable. The sexual tension between you two is incredible. Could cut it with a knife. He's not up in your bedroom is he?"

"You shut up," said Rosemary, and then she sighed. "He drove away about an hour ago," How much did you win?"

"Twenty dollars. Yoshi was convinced it would be a rather chaste kiss. Says he thinks Sheldon has intimacy issues. But I saw how he's been looking at you, especially since the _Doctor Who_ conversation. Like he wants to devour you," said Lillian. "You know, hungry eyes. Ohhh, makes me want to watch _Dirty Dancing_. We need to have a 80s movie night soon."

"Yeah, maybe at Christmas," said Rosemary. Sexual tension? Hungry eyes? Her whole body felt awake just thinking about his intense blue gaze. Why did he live so far away?

"Okay, Rose, I'll leave you alone," said Lillian. "Watch the news tonight."

"Love you, Rose," came Yoshi's distant voice.

"I love you guys. Thanks for the nice week," said Rosemary.

Rosemary hung up with her sister and stared at the phone. She had a text from Sheldon. Her hand shaking, she opened the message:

 _Stopping for gas in Centralia. Thank you for the wonderful day and the beautiful glass orb. I look forward to talking with you soon. I enjoy hearing your voice._

A smile played across Rosemary's face, and she texted back.

 _I look forward to talking with you too. Really liked our kiss, can't stop thinking about it. Drive safely._

Rosemary hit send before she had a chance to change the message. She really liked Sheldon, and she would find a way to make this relationship work.

Saturday evening, Erik sat at his computer editing the bald eagle pictures he took on the beach, glancing from time to time to see what Amy was doing. They'd returned home, very early Saturday morning, going immediately to bed, exhausted. Getting up about noon, Amy proceeded to unpack, convincing Erik they could restock the kitchen on Sunday, to just relax today. Normally, he would be fine with this, but he was itching to get the ring hidden, call a jeweler. Figure out a proposal. But Amy remained in his vicinity the whole day, doing her own thing, but still around. She played the harp while he played video games, unpacked her things while he gave Honeybee a much needed bath in the guest bathroom tub. Now, after they had a pizza delivered for dinner, Amy sat on the sofa reading and he worked on his photos.

"Hey, you ever going to unpack?" asked Amy.

Erik turned to see his bag, still closed, sitting by the door.

"Yeah, just got distracted," he said. I'll get to it, if you'll ever leave, he thought, frustrated. But Amy was in her lounge clothes, not going anywhere anytime soon, so he continued to study the eagles.

After a while, he glanced back at her, noticing she'd fallen asleep on the couch, book lying on her chest. He smiled. She looked so peaceful, beautiful. And completely out of it. He ran over to his bag, quietly bringing it into the bedroom, closing the door. He dug through his laundry bag, and pulled out his Portland Trailblazers hoodie, in the pocket of which he'd hidden the ring. Looking around the room, he finally decided to put it in the back of his sock drawer. She never went in there, should be a good place. Still, he stuffed the box in a folded pair of socks, just in case.

He pulled out his phone and looked up local jewelers, final deciding on one at the mall, e-mailing them to make an appointment for Monday after work. He needed to get the emerald setting soon so he could make this proposal happen, even though he had no idea what to do. While in his e-mail, he noticed a message from his boss, asking him to speak with her as soon as he arrived back Monday morning. Nothing bad, she assured him. An exciting opportunity. Erik's curiosity was peaked, but he would have to wait. He put away the rest of his things and turned down the bed, coaxing the sleepy Amy into the bedroom. After getting ready for bed himself, he lay in the dark, staring in the direction of his sock drawer, very wide awake, mind spinning. He turned and snuggled into Amy, hearing her sigh and mumble something. Calming himself by matching his breathing with her own, Erik eventually fell asleep.

 _ **Author's Note: With everyone back in Pasadena, the countdown to Leonard and Penny's wedding can begin. In the next chapter, Sheldon and Rosemary become the topic of conversation at lunch and girls night. Also, Erik gets an amazing proposal opportunity handed to him, a chance to take Amy to a far off place.**_

 _ **Hope you are enjoying the story. Thanks for reading!**_


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter Thirty-Five**

 **The Smitten Kitten Reaction**

Sheldon arrived back home Saturday afternoon, exhausted, stumbling up the stairs with his suitcases. After dropping them off in his apartment, he walked over to Penny and Leonard's, performing his usual knock. Penny answered.

"Hey Sheldon," she said. "God, you look terrible."

"Just tired, Penny," he said, handing her the car keys. "I hope you had a pleasant time with your family."

"Yes," said Penny, eyeing him. "So, how did you end up in Washington, of all places?"

"I'd rather not talk about that now, if you don't mind," he said. "I need to lie down."

"Okay, okay," said Penny. "And you're lucky. Leonard's out with Howard and Raj at the comic book store. He seriously wants to tear you a new one."

Sheldon just nodded and turned toward his apartment. By-passing his bags, he went straight to his room and laid down. Removing his phone from his pocket to be more comfortable, he noticed a message from Rosemary. In fact, every time he'd stopped on his long journey south, whether for gas or for caffeine, he'd discovered a message from her. He looked forward to turning off the car and grabbing the device to see what she had to say. She'd even given him two more historical figures to ponder which he'd solved by the next time he stopped. This time she'd sent a selfie of her at the Tacoma street fair, saying she'd had a great morning, selling fifteen pieces. Lying on his bed, Sheldon stared at the picture for a long time, thinking about the last moments they were together, remembering their kiss.

Sheldon spent a lot of time on his long drive thinking about the moment he kissed her. How had that happened? He'd taken years to kiss Amy, and now he kisses Rosemary after knowing her for four days? He kept thinking about Howard's reassurances from Monday night, telling him he'd changed the past few months. Sheldon knew he had, felt it. It was all Amy's fault, naturally. She left him, made him think about why. He had to watch her with someone else, forcing him to look at his own inadequacies. And he'd tried to work on those things he struggled with, being a better friend, considering others' feelings. And now he was sticking his tongue down some girl's throat like a sex-crazed hippy.

But Rosemary wasn't some girl. Sheldon greatly enjoyed her company. In fact, the further he drove away from her, the more forlorn he became. She was smart, quite different then himself and his friends, looked at the world in a way that contrasted with that of the guys or even Amy. She fascinated him. The fact that she loved many of the things he did encouraged his affection more. _Lord of the Rings_. And she went to comic con. All the other women in his life looked at him funny and mocked his interests, even Amy, but Rosemary actively participated in fandoms. Finally, Rosemary seemed interested in him, and they made several emotional connections through their common interests and experiences. Was this the emotional intimacy Yoshi talked about?

Still, he'd kissed her, deeply, passionately, without hesitation. His body and mind worked together to encourage the moment. In fact, thinking about the kiss, lying in his bed looking at Rosemary's picture, sent a shudder of pleasure through him. What had changed? Perhaps he, taking Howard's advice, allowed himself to relax too much. Or live in the moment, as Glenn encouraged all week. Right before and during the kiss, he hadn't worried about germs or being distracted from making the next big scientific discovery or where to put his hands. He'd simply lived, experienced. Sheldon wasn't sure how to feel about the entire situation. Did he want to become this person?

He texted Rosemary that he'd arrived home, like she requested, and considered deleting her contact information from his phone, ending this now. She lived far enough away that he wouldn't encounter any unpleasantness, like he had with Amy. He put his phone on the nightstand, leaving that decision for later, and fell asleep.

On Sunday, he tagged along with Penny and Leonard to the grocery store, enduring Leonard's tirade, mostly staying silent, apologizing when necessary. He promised to visit the bank on Monday to pay Leonard a rental fee. Penny once again asked about his trip, knowing now from Leonard seeing Howard that he'd visited his geology friends. Sheldon simply implied he had a nice time, and didn't go any further, rerouting the conversation to their adventures in Nebraska.

Sunday night, after a solo dinner, Sheldon played video games but couldn't keep his brain focused. He tried reading a book, continuing his journey through the works of Iain M. Banks, but just found himself reading the same page three times in a row. He went online to browse the physics pages, finally becoming engaged in a piece. But the article was short, and soon he had empty time again. Usually on Sunday evenings, he talked to Glenn or Yoshi or Lillian or Sally, but he'd received a text from Glenn asking for a raincheck, saying he had two interviews scheduled. Sheldon looked over at his phone, sitting on the coffee table. He walked over and pressed Rosemary's number. She answered after a couple seconds, and Sheldon suddenly felt calmer just hearing her voice. For the next three hours, they talked about everything, the mountain, Caltech, Batman, favorite museums, who was the true hero of _The Lord of the Rings_ (after a fifteen minute lecture, she'd convinced Sheldon it was Samwise), music, physics, cooking, and the latest James Bond movie. After hanging up, Sheldon decided not to delete Rosemary's contact information. She was a very engaging conversationalist.

Monday, Sheldon arrived at the lunch table first, glad to be out of his office. He'd been working on his computer all morning, catching up on a week's worth of e-mails and developing the final for his course. Leonard and Howard joined Sheldon shortly, and Leonard talked about meeting Penny's family and seeing her hometown, filling them in on the personalities they'd meet in just a few short weeks at the wedding.

"So Sheldon," said Leonard. "Are you ever going to tell us about your Thanksgiving adventure?"

Sheldon glanced up at Howard, who simply smiled. At that moment, Raj rushed to the table, slamming his tray down and sitting quickly, obviously excited.

"Ohhh, ohhh, I have some news, some gossip," said Raj, practically having a fit.

"What?" asked Howard.

Raj looked gleefully at Sheldon. "Our dear theoretical physicist here kissed Lillian's sister."

"Lillian, the geologist illustrating your book?" asked Leonard.

"Is her sister the Rosemary you mentioned?" asked Howard.

"And, and…this is the best part," Raj said, practically shaking. "There was tongue!"

"What?!" cried Leonard.

"How do you know this?" Sheldon hissed at Raj, glaring daggers.

"Lillian texted me. We've been arguing about Neutrino Man all morning," Raj answered, the smile slowly disappearing from his face as he read Sheldon's expression.

"Sheldon, what the hell happened up in the mountains?" asked Leonard, looking at his friend, shocked.

"I don't want to talk about it," said Sheldon. He still hadn't fully processed what happened.

"But is it true?" asked Leonard.

Sheldon hesitated. He was a terrible liar. "Yes."

Raj came to life again. "Oh my God, Sheldon. How did it happen? We need details! Have you talked to her since?"

"Yes, we spoke on the phone last night," said Sheldon.

"For how long?" asked the still eager Raj.

"Three…hours," answered Sheldon, his voice getting quieter. He felt very uncomfortable and wanted to leave.

"Three hours!" exclaimed Raj. "Ohhh, you are the smitten kitten."

Sheldon had enough. He didn't know how to respond to the whole Rosemary situation himself, and he didn't want to become the object of gossip and ridicule. He stood up, shouldering his bag. Leonard grabbed his arm rather forcefully, causing Sheldon to pause.

"Sheldon, sit back down," said Leonard. "We're just curious, and if you don't want to tell us about..."

"Rosemary."

"Rosemary, then you don't need to, okay? But we are curious how you ended up in the mountains. And you were there during an eruption. I think we deserve a few details there," said Leonard.

Sheldon sat back down. He felt comfortable telling them about that part of his week, even had pictures ready on his phone.

"Okay," he finally said.

"So, why did you decide to go up there?" asked Leonard.

Sheldon paused again, knowing he couldn't lie. He locked eyes with Howard.

"It's kind of funny, because I went over to Sheldon's Sunday morning. We were going to work on the new combat robot," began Howard. "He was stressed about his article and needed to get away. Relax. And they'd given him an open invitation. So he left, and I gathered robot parts alone."

Raj and Leonard nodded at Howard and turned back to Sheldon. Staring at Howard, Sheldon felt incredibly grateful to his friend. He proceeded to tell them about his week, hiking and playing basketball, Rosemary eventually taking a starring role in his story. He showed the pictures of the volcano on his phone.

"Is this Rosemary?" Raj asked, having scrolled to the image Glenn took of the two.

"Yes."

"She's beautiful," Raj said. "You said she's Native American?"

"Yes."

"And a historian?" asked Raj.

"Yes."

"And she plays the piano?" asked Howard.

"Yes," Sheldon suddenly began talking fast, not being able to stop himself. "And she likes the tenth Doctor and bought me a glass orb and taught me a new game and smells like vanilla and her hair feels like silk and she wants to run for office and she's so smart and when she laughs, when I make her laugh…" He stopped, putting his head in his hands. "Oh good lord, I am a smitten kitten!"

Sheldon kept his head down for a long time, not daring to look at his friends. He realized none of them had spoken, and he raised his eyes up, greeted by three smiling faces.

"I'm so happy for you, Sheldon," Raj finally said.

"Happy for me?!" Sheldon snapped. "She lives over a thousand miles away. And…and I'm terrible at romance. Amy asked me on Halloween if I would pursue another romantic relationship, and I said no. And then, not a few weeks later, I'm kissing Rosemary in front of her home, my arms wrapped around her like I want to…want to…" his words failed.

"Sheldon, this could be perfect for you," said Howard. "You can get to know her from afar without worrying about all the physical things involved in a relationship."

"Yeah, you like to move slowly," Leonard added. "This gives you the chance."

Sheldon thought about their words. He did move slowly…usually. But this past week he'd made a move on her after only a couple of days. Sheldon paused at that thought, realizing it was, in fact, him that had made the move, he'd been the one to lean in for a kiss. Sure, she'd slipped her tongue in his mouth, but he'd initiated everything. And responded when she pushed further. He thought about her tongue entering his mouth, feeling her warmth, hearing her sigh. He became lost in the thought.

"Sheldon," said Howard, snapping him back to the real world. "Just go with the flow. Play things by ear. Do what feels right. Jeez, I sound like those inspiration posters with the cats on them."

The conversation shifted to Leonard and Penny's upcoming wedding, Sheldon glad his personal life no longer held center stage. After lunch, he scurried up to Howard, glancing back to see the others go another direction.

"Thank you again, Howard," said Sheldon.

"No problem," the engineer answered. "How about a ride to the mall tomorrow after work?"

"Why?"

"You need to return that ring, Sheldon," Howard said. "I think it's safe to say you've moved on, right?"

Sheldon thought for a moment. "Yes. Thank you. And I could use the money for a down payment on a car."

Howard patted him on the back and smiled as they turned their separate ways.

Later that evening, Erik pulled out of the mall parking lot, having just dropped off the family ring with the jeweler. Sitting at a light, he shook his head in wonderment, feeling a little overwhelmed by events of the day and the incredible opportunity he'd been given. The perfect chance for an unforgettable marriage proposal.

Opening the door to their apartment, Erik was greeted by the smell of Amy's beef stew, one of his favorite meals she made.

"Hey, babe," he called into the kitchen. "Not as late as I thought. Everything smells great. Thanks so much. Let me do the dishes…"

Amy emerged from the kitchen, looking like she'd been crying. She fell into him, and he wrapped his arms around her.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh Erik, one of the chimps in the study is very ill," Amy sobbed. "The caretaker noticed her a bit down last week, thought maybe a little cold. Did a good job taking care of her. But she's really sick now. We've quarantined her. I just…don't think she's going to make it."

Amy began crying hard, Erik holding her to him.

"I mean, I know this happens. Happened on a study I worked on in grad school," Amy said through her tears. "It's just…just, I'm in charge of these animals, and…"

"What about the study?"

"We're delaying right now, and the university is investigating. Probably won't be able to resume the study until January," Amy said.

Erik was worried. "Will you get in trouble? And your bid for tenure?"

"Oh no," said Amy, stepping back and moving into the kitchen. "Again, this happens. She was the weakest when they came in anyway. It just, well, hurts because you grow to care about them."

Erik sat at the table as Amy brought out dinner. His day had been the complete opposite. They ate in silence for a bit before he launched into his story.

"So, I have some amazing news," said Erik. "So, you know I'm pretty fluent in French. A lot of the countries I traveled to in Africa are French speaking."

"Yes," said Amy, looking up from her stew.

"So, my boss calls me in, and she says the Disneyland Paris resort needs some help with their advertising, learning the editing programs. So she asked if I could go over to Paris to train my counterparts for two days, during the week of Christmas, since that's a down time for our department," he laughed. "Because you know I'm already in full Valentine's Day mode. Always a couple months ahead."

"Paris! Wow, Erik, that's great," said Amy her face falling. "But Christmas. I thought we would…"

"Here's the thing, Amy," Erik said, excited to get to this part of the offer. "I would be working on the 23rd and Christmas Eve, but she said if I wanted to add a couple nights, they would give me the discounted rate on the hotel. And my airfare is paid for, we would just need to buy your ticket. Disney would take care of everything, we would just need to transfer some funds to supplement the extra days and your flight."

Amy stared at Erik, her jaw dropped. "You mean, spend Christmas in…in Paris?"

"Yeah, we'd need to leave the day after Penny and Leonard's wedding," he said. "I know we'll be tired, but it's a long flight. Sleep on the plane."

Amy leaped up out of her seat, and hugged Erik. "Oh my God! Christmas in Paris! Oh, we can go to the top of the Eiffel Tower. Oh, oh, and midnight mass on Christmas Eve at Notre Dame. And see the Christmas lights in the Galleries Lafayette. It will be so romantic."

You have no idea, thought Erik smiling. Now, he just needed to think of a specific where and when for his magical Paris Christmas proposal.

Rosemary bounced out of the kitchen with a bowl of ice cream, heading to her computer on the dining room table. She glanced at the time. Just before 10:30 p.m. Sheldon said he would call her over Skype then, much later than their previous calls since he had a basketball game and needed to shower after. They talked on the phone every night since he'd arrived home, and by Wednesday, they'd switched over to Skyping. Now, Thursday, Rosemary knew how punctual Sheldon was, so when the computer clock showed 10:30, she immediately saw his name pop up on her screen. She answered.

"Hey Sheldon," she said happily. "How was basketball?"

"We won. I only scored 18 points tonight though."

"Not even close to Wilt Chamberlain's record," giggled Rosemary before taking a bite of ice cream.

"No," Sheldon grinned. "What kind of ice cream are you eating?"

"Cookies and cream," she said.

"I have an idea," said Sheldon. "We should plan to eat dinner together. Make the same thing and eat while we talk."

"I like that idea," said Rosemary. "How about Saturday night? The historical society is hosting a dinner for the donors tomorrow evening. I won't be able to talk until late. Like eleven."

"We can talk before bed then," said Sheldon. "And plan our Saturday dinner."

Rosemary smiled at Sheldon. He looked adorable, in his button up pajamas. He probably smelled like soap, fresh and clean. She found herself looking at his lips, remembering the feel of them on hers, his arms around her, large hands on her back. She realized she'd been staring at him, so she sat up quickly and took another bite of ice cream.

"So, tell me about your day," she said cheerfully.

After sharing about their Thursdays, Sheldon looked at Rosemary thoughtfully.

"Rosemary, I've been thinking about last Friday," he said.

"Yes?"

"That was a date, right?"

"Well, it kinda felt like one," she answered, wondering where he was headed.

"And we…we kissed," he said, shifting his look away from her.

"Yes, we did," Rosemary said, realizing they hadn't spoken about the kiss. Suddenly, Rosemary desperately wanted to know what he thought of their intimate moment. "Did you…um…like the kiss?"

"Yes," Sheldon said, still looking down. "I've thought about it…a lot."

"Me too," she said quietly. "A lot." She paused. "I wish you were back here in Tacoma. I'd like to kiss you again."

Sheldon's gaze rose to meet hers. "Me too."

They looked at each other for a long time. Finally, Sheldon broke the silence. "So, are you, well…are you my girlfriend?"

"Am I?" Rosemary asked, surprised by his question.

"Yes?"

"Okay," she said, and then started laughing hard. "This is so strange. We have this crazy week, and we make out, and now you're two states away. And I really like you, Sheldon."

"I…really like you too," Sheldon said quietly. "This is also crazy for me."

They both fell silent again.

"So, you're best man for your friend," said Rosemary, changing the subject. "What do you have planned for his bachelor party?"

The duo talked until midnight, Rosemary not feeling sleepy until she hung up. Lying in her bed, she grinned thinking that Sheldon was now her boyfriend. Still, how was this going to work? If that kiss was any indication, they would be good together physically. She sighed, and turned on her side. The kiss had really whet her appetite for Sheldon.

Amy came into the cafeteria on Friday, finding Sheldon already seated at their table. She'd had quite a morning, the sick chimp taking a turn for the worst. She'd had to calm her grad students, all the while wanting to cry herself. She'd texted Erik, who reassured her everything would be okay. Now, having heard a bit of gossip about Sheldon earlier in the week, she reset her mind to lunch with her ex.

"Hello Sheldon," she said, taking the seat across from him.

"Hello Amy," he answered. "How have you been?"

Amy sighed, and told Sheldon about the sad events in her lab. Afterwards, they talked about his work, still waiting on the review board to get back to him about the article. Surprisingly, he asked about her trip to Ilwaco and meeting Erik's family, and she told him about the wonderful time she had, how she enjoyed the family, her misadventures in the mud and getting lost, winning the basketball pool on Thanksgiving day.

"I'm glad you enjoy his family," Sheldon said. "Sounds like you had a good time. Sorry about your boots and coat though."

"Actually, the coat from the general store in town is a lot warmer and more comfortable, although not as cute," laughed Amy. "But a lot cheaper."

"You women, always spending more money on clothes than necessary," Sheldon shook his head. "It's a bad habit you picked up from Penny, Amy."

Amy laughed softly before addressing the elephant in the room. "Okay, Sheldon. I heard some things through the grapevine about your Thanksgiving. I'd really like to hear about the volcano and…Rosemary."

Sheldon looked up at her, startled. "Amy, I don't…I mean." He stopped before blurting out, "I kissed her."

"I heard," said Amy, a gnawing feeling starting in her stomach. She'd been surprised when Penny texted her about Sheldon, but the events of the week distracted her. Now, hearing it from his very own mouth brought on a wave of unexpected feelings. She felt sad, happy, angry, and relieved all at the same time. What a confusing thing the human mind could be!

"Okay," Amy finally said, pulling herself together. "So tell me about your trip and about Rosemary. Penny said you left because you were stressed over your article?"

She heard Sheldon breathe out a deep sigh. "Yes, that's it."

"So…?"

Amy listened to Sheldon's story for the next twenty minutes, shocked at the adventure he'd had. A volcanic eruption, romance. And he'd only been a little over a 100 miles away from her.

"And…and we've talked every night since," Sheldon finished. "I don't know how appropriate it is to talk to you about a new girlfriend…"

Amy raised her eyebrows. Girlfriend?

"And I know I told you I wasn't interested in any sort of romance, ever again."

Amy nodded.

"I don't know what happened. It was so fast…"

Fast? And it took you almost four years to kiss me, Amy thought bitterly. Damn, where did that anger come from?

"I just don't know what to do. But…but I really like Rosemary."

Amy thought for a long time, studying her plate. She thought about her and Sheldon together over the five years, most of that time spent in a friendzone, but toward the end of the relationship moving, no creeping slowly, towards something. But then Erik happened. Erik. She thought about Erik, and Sheldon having to watch her with Erik over the past several months. She didn't realize how guilty she felt until that moment, experiencing Sheldon move on himself.

She still loved Sheldon, but not in the way she loved Erik. She wasn't about to get back on that crazy train when she had support, love, and even a family now. Her and Erik made a great team, she realized, different from each other, but still connected on multiple levels. And Sheldon deserved those things too. Deserved to be happy. While the anger and sadness still lingered, she let the happiness come through, a smile spreading across her face.

"I'm really happy for you, Sheldon," she said, truthfully.

"You are?" Sheldon said, shocked.

"Yes. I've felt guilty these past several months. You've had to see me with Erik," she began. "And now you're even friends with him, which is great, very meaningful to me. But I've found love, and you deserve to find love too."

"I don't know…"

"Sheldon, you are one of my dearest friends. I know you always will be. I learned a lot from you," Amy said. "Did you learn anything from our relationship?"

"I learned I'm not good at them."

Amy shook her head, smiling. "No, you did a lot of things right." Amy stopped, trying to think about those things, struggling a bit. "Well, my big piece of advice is this: do not, under any circumstances, draft a Relationship Agreement."

Sheldon looked up at her and smiled. "I figured that one out for myself, Amy."

Amy laughed and looked down at the time on her phone. "Sheldon, I need to go. My department head is going to meet me in my lab in a half hour, and I'd like to have some time to organize things."

"Sorry about the chimpanzee," said Sheldon. "Please let me know how things turn out. Will you be at Penny's tonight?"

"Yes," said Amy gathering her things. "Erik mentioned a video game night, right?"

"Correct."

"Well, see you later."

Amy and Sheldon parted. Amy's mind became awash again with emotions. How could he kiss Rosemary after only knowing her for four days, when Amy practically threw herself at Sheldon several times only to be met with an annoyed look? Was Amy just an unattractive troll compared to this woman? No, she shouldn't get down on herself like that; Erik, a handsome, charming man who turned women's heads when they went anywhere, could not keep his hands off of her. What had changed in Sheldon over the past few months to let this happen?

Later that evening, sitting with Penny, Bernadette, and now Laura, joining them for the first time as her beau Raj sat across the hall at Sheldon's, Amy allowed herself to ponder the whole Sheldon situation again, having spent all afternoon in distress over the events in her lab.

"Okay, so let's get the whole Sheldon tongue kissing some girl in Washington conversation out of the way," said Penny, pouring everyone their first glasses of wine.

"Well, I think it's kind of sweet," Bernadette said.

"Raj told me he seems like a smitten kitten," added Laura. "His words, not mine."

"I find it completely bizarre. Can't wrap my head around it," said Penny.

The three women turned to Amy, who needed to share her thoughts. "I'm just so confused. I feel jealous…no, that's not it. Bitter, I guess. I mean, why the hell is he all lovey dovey with this woman and never was with me. But I'm happy too. I want him to be happy because I care about him. And relieved. As he was talking today, I never realized how much guilt I had over leaving him and jumping right over to Erik. But it just felt right. I don't regret it. And it makes me sad all over again, thinking of how things ended. But…God, I don't know."

"I had a similar experience," said Laura. "I broke up with this guy I'd been with for two years. We just weren't clicking anymore. Anyway, the next woman he dates, he ends up marrying. I mean, I broke up with him, but you've just gotta wonder, why did it work out with her and not me?"

Amy nodded.

"Well, Amy, if you're going to have an ex, this type of thing happens," said Penny.

Bernadette turned to Amy, looking thoughtful. "You do know this is all your fault, right Amy?"

"What?"

"Well, Sheldon has changed a lot since you called things off," she explained. "You kicked him to the curb. He lost a part of his life that had become important, a routine, and that forced him to reevaluate. Since then, he's still an arrogant ass, but he thinks about other people. Is more caring. I might even go as far to say considerate and thoughtful of others, but that might be too much."

"Yeah, Amy. The Sheldon who kissed this Rosemary last week is not the same Sheldon you dated," said Penny. "And that's great. It's like you were in a practice relationship together, and you've both moved on."

Amy sighed. "I guess."

"Seriously, Amy, you made Sheldon better while you were together," said Penny. "I know. I've known him for a long time. He's like a brother to me. You made him better. And you breaking up with him forced his hand, and now, he's the same, but different. Better different."

"I know Howie and him are closer than they've ever been," said Bernadette. "Like the Monday before Thanksgiving, very late, Sheldon called to ask for advice while we were watching _Downto…_ Downtown Julie Brown."

"Downtown Julie Brown!" cried Laura. "She was totally my favorite MTV VJ. Does she have a new show?"

"Um…yes?" said Bernadette, Amy noticing her grimace. "Anyways, I think we've all benefitted from you splitting up."

"It still feels strange," sighed Amy.

"Listen, Amy," said Penny, looking straight in her friend's eyes. "Do you want to be back together with Sheldon?"

"God, no."

"Are you happy with Erik?"

"Yes, very much."

"Then you'll just need to get over it," said Penny, sitting back and taking a sip of wine. "That's what happens when you date, get in relationships. So let's raise a glass to Sheldon and Rosemary. Who knows, perhaps she'll join us here one day."

The clinked their glasses together, and Amy smiled. Her friends were right. She was a grown woman in a happy, healthy relationship. She would support Sheldon as he had supported her. But it would still take some getting used to.

"Okay, enough about Sheldon," said Penny. "Okay ladies, status reports."

"Well, Howie's brother is going to stay with us for a few days after Christmas," said Bernadette. "Really starting to like the guy. Should be fun."

"I have some fun DJ gigs coming up, guesting at a night club tomorrow," said Laura. "And Raj and I are having the best time. And my three Dobermans get along so well with Cinnamon." She turned to Amy. "I'm so grateful to Erik for introducing us. I have never been with such a sweet guy. Raj is just…well, perfect. And we need to do a double dog date again."

Amy nodded, smiling at the time a couple weeks back when Raj, Laura, Erik, and herself bought ice cream and took Honeybee, Cinnamon, and Laura's aptly named Dobermans Larry, Curly, and Moe to the dog park for a couple hours.

"Definitely," said Amy.

"Well, I'm not sure if you heard, but I'm getting married in two weeks," said Penny. Amy felt so happy for her friend. Penny finally seemed ready to settle down with Leonard. "How about you, Amy?"

"Well, I messaged you guys about the sick chimpanzee," said Amy. "But in better news, Erik and I are going to Paris for Christmas."

The girls all screamed.

"That will be so amazing. So romantic," said Penny.

Bernadette suddenly grabbed Amy's hands. "Oh my God, Amy, do you think Erik will propose to you in Paris?"

Amy stared at her friend. She hadn't considered this, just imagined walking near the Seine, holding hands with her boyfriend. A proposal. On Christmas. In Paris. Amy's head swam; she began to feel a little weak.

"You think…you think he…" Amy lost her words.

"Well, that sounds like Erik's style," Laura said, smiling at her. "Remember, us Disney folks are all about the magic."

"Well, I'll make sure to aim the bouquet at you," said Penny, winking. "Now, how about my bachelorette party? Clubbing? Strippers? Both?"

The conversation shifted again, but Amy stayed quiet for a bit longer. Erik proposing to her. Amy and Erik getting married. Amy Koster? Amy Fowler-Koster? Was he actually thinking about marrying her? She'd certainly thought about marrying him, walking down the aisle in a long white gown, attending parent-teacher conferences at their children's school, growing old together. But were they ready? Was he going to propose soon?

Amy finally shook her head. Between the upsetting events in her lab, her study being delayed, Sheldon moving on, planning to go to Paris with Erik, and now the girls hinting toward a possible marriage proposal, this week had been an emotional roller coaster. She sipped her wine and turned her attention back to the girls.

 _ **Author's Note: Next time, Sheldon sees quite a bit of Rosemary, and Erik's secret plan is revealed. Also, with the arrival of Leonard's bachelor party, the countdown to the wedding begins!**_

 _ **A lot happening in the coming chapters. Let me know your thoughts. As always, I appreciate your readership and support of my story. Take care!**_


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter Thirty-Six**

 **The Leonard's Day Celebration**

The Friday before Leonard's bachelor party, Raj sat with Sheldon, Leonard, Howard, Erik, and his baseball/basketball friend Justin at Erik and Amy's apartment. Erik invited everyone to vintage video game night, and due to there being six people, they were doing a Pacman tournament in teams of three, basing the winner on highest combined score. Raj smiled down at Cinnamon and Honeybee, who cuddled under the coffee table, before glancing back to see Amy working quietly at the kitchen table. She'd declined drinks with the girls in favor of getting her finals graded.

"Almost done, Amy?" asked Raj.

"Hardly. After I finish this, I'm going to work on feedback for one of my doctoral student's methodology section. Just wanted to get done before Monday so I can be helpful next week before the wedding," Amy said.

"I heard the monkey in your study is doing better," Raj said.

Amy turned to him. "Yes, recovering nicely to the treatment the vets are giving her. We'll still need to remove her from the study, but I'm just so relieved." She stood up. "Hey Erik, I'm going to run to the laundry room. The dryer should be done."

"Okay, babe," Erik said as she stopped by to kiss him on the way out.

"Erik, I wondered if you had time tomorrow to help me with something," said Sheldon.

"Yeah, sure. I don't need to go in until the evening. Doing some Christmas light photos for social media," Erik answered. "What's up?"

"I would like to buy a car, so I can avoid inconveniencing people and borrowing…" Sheldon began.

"No, stealing," said Leonard, sending Sheldon an angry look.

"Anyways, you seem the most cognizant of cars of all my friends so…"

"Hell yeah. I love looking at cars," Erik said, sounding excited. "Pick you up at 10 a.m. I'll bring the latest _Consumer Reports_ auto issue." He took the controller from Raj in order to begin his game.

Amy returned with her laundry basket and headed into the bedroom, talking as she went, "Sweetie, I threw some of your gym socks in with my whites to have a fuller load. They go in your top drawer, right?"

Erik stared at the screen, controller in hand. "Yes," he said. Suddenly, Erik threw the controller to the ground, not even pausing the game, stood up on the couch where he sat between Raj and Leonard, and leaped over the back of the seat. "No!" he yelled as he tripped and fell to the floor. Scurrying up, he darting into the bedroom.

All the men turned to stare in the direction of Erik's departure, hearing him talk to Amy softly in the room.

"What the hell?" said Howard.

"Yeah, Erik's weird," shrugged Justin.

Erik and Amy emerged from the room, Erik walking backward toward the couch, hands behind his back, holding a small box. When he was directly behind Raj, he let the box fall into his friend's lap.

"So, um, maybe you could pick up some Thai for us now instead of at 8 p.m. I think we're all hungry, right?" said Erik, turning to the men.

"Famished," said Leonard.

"Starving," agreed Howard.

Amy looked at everyone puzzled. "Um, okay. I know everyone's order except Justin. You've gone to Thai Little Home?"

"Yeah, that's Donovan and I's usual place," he said. "The number eight is perfect."

"Okay, guess I'll be back soon," Amy said walking toward the door.

"Thanks, Amy," the guys all chimed together.

"I'll walk you out," said Erik, sharing a look with Raj before closing the door.

Leonard paused the game as Raj took out the small box he'd stuffed between the sofa arm rest and his thigh. Sheldon, who sat in a chair next to Raj, leaned over curiously, Howard and Justin stood to see, Leonard scooted over. Raj opened the box to reveal a gold ring with four stones, a ruby, a diamond, an emerald, and a sapphire.

"Holy crap," said Raj.

"Damn," said Justin. "That's a beautiful ring."

"Is that what I think it is?" asked Leonard.

Raj pulled the ring from its resting spot and cradled it in his hand. "This looks vintage. Maybe a family ring, like something you'd see on _Downtown Abbey_."

Howard made a scoffing sound. "I don't know why you would talk about that show. Nobody here watches."

Raj glared at Howard and noticed the engineer lock eyes with Sheldon. Raj suddenly realized this must be quite awkward for him, despite the recent events with Rosemary. At that moment, the door opened and Erik entered. He closed it quietly behind him and leaned against it, staring at the group.

"Sorry, I just…I just want it to be a surprise," said Erik, then laughed. "I seriously thought she'd never go in that drawer. Since I got it back from the jeweler, I keep freaking out whenever she walks in the bedroom."

"Is this an engagement ring, Erik?" asked Leonard.

"Yes," Erik said hesitating. "It's a family ring, passed down through a couple generations. The sapphire was for my great-grandmother, the ruby my grandmother, the diamond my mom…"

"And the emerald for Amy," said Sheldon quietly, Raj watching him look at the ring, unable to read the expression on his face.

"Yes," said Erik quietly.

"That's so beautiful," sighed Raj, placing the ring back in the box. "Amy will love it, especially knowing the history."

"I hope so," said Erik, looking at the ground.

"Man, you're going to propose to her on Christmas in Paris, aren't you?" asked Justin.

Erik just nodded.

"That's hella romantic, Erik. Very Disney. Walt would be proud," Justin chuckled. "Have you figured out when and where?"

"No, still thinking," Erik said, then looked up at the group, Raj seeing panic in his eyes, a look he saw before when Erik was recovering from his anxiety attack. "Listen, please, please don't tell anyone. I beg you. Especially not any of the women. Amy told me a while ago rumors run fast around the group."

"That's certainly true," said Sheldon, looking up at Erik. Raj noticed the two men share a look for quite some time before Sheldon spoke again. "We did an experiment one time. And just recently, my time with Rosemary went around the group faster than wildfire." Sheldon turned to Raj, who looked away, knowing he was the main culprit. Still, Lillian told him some juicy gossip, and he had to share.

"Erik, the seed might have already been planted in Amy's mind," said Howard. "Bernie came home last Friday from girls night talking about how Amy was going to Paris and how that would be a great place to propose."

Erik sighed. "Damn." Running his hand through his hair, he looked at them all and smiled. "Well, I'll just need to get creative, right. Throw her off a bit. But I seriously need to get that ring out of here. Raj, can…"

"No problem."

"Thanks," Erik returned to his seat to resume playing. "So my last turn doesn't count right?"

Later that evening, Sheldon dialed up Rosemary at exactly 11 p.m., the time they'd scheduled during the previous conversation. She answered almost immediately.

"I love how punctual you are," she said, then looked concerned. "What's wrong?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you just look a little gloomy. Glum," said Rosemary.

Sheldon sighed. He did feel a bit gloomy, since the whole ring incident at Erik's. He knew someday Amy and Erik would get married – it seemed inevitable. And he liked Erik, wanted Amy to be happy, and knew they'd be wonderful together. Seeing them grow together over the past few months, and tonight in their own home, even Sheldon could see their love. And he felt happy for them, but there was a strangeness to the happiness.

"Something odd happened this evening," said Sheldon. "I went over to my ex girlfriend's place for the first time since we broke up. Her new apartment."

"Oh," said Rosemary quietly, looking down.

Sheldon studied her before realizing what his comment could imply. "Oh no, Rosemary. I am friends with Amy. And friends with her new boyfriend, with whom she lives. He hosted video game night."

Rosemary looked up at him and nodded, smiling again. He paused his story for a moment. She looked so pretty. She wore the same lavender Angel sweatshirt she'd had when they talked in front of the fire at the bed and breakfast, her hair down. She lay on her stomach facing the screen, possibly on her bed. She wore no make-up, probably going to sleep after the conversation.

"I found out Erik is going to propose to her this Christmas," Sheldon told her. "And I'm happy because both my friends are happy. But it is strange because, well, it just is."

"Are you still in love with her?" asked Rosemary, looking at him seriously.

Sheldon stared at Rosemary, shocked by her question. "No," he said truthfully. "I care for her, but as a friend. And Erik too. I don't know how to describe the feeling. I'm not good at this." Sheldon leaned his forehead to rest on his hand, eyes still on Rosemary. Was this an inappropriate conversation to have with her?

"Bittersweet?" she asked.

Sheldon thought for a moment. That sounded like the perfect word. "Yes."

"I think I understand," Rosemary said. "The last serious relationship I was in, the only serious relationship, was with this guy named Mike. We were together for over a year," began Rosemary. "It was right after grad school. We had a good time together. Eventually, he wanted to get married. Wanted to have kids right away. Start the whole white-picket fence, two-point-five children thing. I just wasn't ready. So we broke up. Now he's married and their third kid is on the way. I'm not into him anymore, and I'm glad we didn't end up together. And I feel so much joy when I see him with his kids and wife, but it's bittersweet because we were once in love, once talked about a future together."

Sheldon nodded. This seemed to be exactly what he was feeling. He once again marveled at his connection with Rosemary, wishing she was sitting next to him rather than a thousand miles away. That thought alone made him feel deeply – what word had she used – glum.

"Lillian says you were with her for five years," said Rosemary. "That's a long time. Never been with a guy that long. I understand the feeling, Sheldon. It can be hard to watch someone move on, especially when you've been intimate with them…"

"Oh, Amy and I were never intimate," Sheldon said quickly, feeling he needed to reassure her, but uncertain why. He regretted saying it as soon as saw her surprised expression.

"Seriously?" she asked.

"Um, we never engaged in coitus," he clarified.

"Coitus?" she looked at him, her brow furrowed. "You mean sex?" She began to laugh. "Oh my God, I love the word coitus. I'm totally going to find a way to use it. Integrate it into my vocabulary."

Sheldon began to feel very uncomfortable with the direction of this conversation.

Rosemary continued. "You and Amy never slept together, during the entire five years?"

Sheldon looked at his keyboard, wanted to disconnect the conversation. He simply nodded.

"Sheldon, are you a virgin?" Rosemary asked after a long silence.

Sheldon nodded, his finger creeping over to disconnect. He glanced up at her to see her grinning broadly.

"You probably think it's ridiculous, but I have…some…" his words failed.

"I think…" she said. "It's kind of sweet. But I am surprised. Seriously, you kiss like, well, a regular Casanova."

Sheldon raised his eyebrows. He'd never been compared to Casanova before.

"Have you…" Sheldon began quietly.

"Um, well, since we're sharing," Rosemary said, biting her lip. "I've been with two men…um intimately." She giggled. "Coitus, ha! Well, my first time was Enzo, when I was in Italy, just twenty-years-old. He was an art history student in Rome, and we had a course together. It was a crazy three-week fling. He works for the Vatican museums now. Married. We're friends on Facebook. And then Mike. But it's been over seven years." She laughed nervously. "Might as well be a virgin again."

Sheldon thought about Rosemary's revelation. His girlfriend had been with other men, a very different situation from being with the inexperienced Amy. He wasn't sure how to feel.

"Sheldon?" she asked. "You've been quiet for a while. You okay?"

"Yes," he said. "Thank you for sharing with me, Rosemary. I think it's important…for a relationship."

Rosemary nodding, giving him another one of her beautiful smiles. "I agree. Thank you too, Sheldon."

"Tell me about your day," Sheldon said.

They talked about their Fridays and planned their conversation and dinner for Saturday.

"So, next weekend is the wedding," said Rosemary. "You have your speech all ready?"

"Yes, but I'm a little nervous," admitted Sheldon. "I'm terrible at public speaking."

"Oh, you'll be fine honey," said Rosemary, then caught herself. "Oh dear. I called you honey. Is that okay? It just sort of slipped out. I don't know how you feel about those little pet names."

Sheldon felt his heart warm at her calling him honey. "I don't mind," he said. "I just…I just wish you could be here next weekend. Or right now…Or…I miss you, Rosemary. You make my heart feel…light."

Rosemary met his gaze, and beamed at him. He watched her bring her fingers up to her eye, wiping something away. A tear?

"I miss you too, Sheldon," she said, her voice sounding thick. "God, this is harder than I thought." She was lying down now, looking at him on her side.

Sheldon leaned his head on both his hands, and they just looked at each other for a long time before saying good-night and signing off.

Saturday morning, Erik ran back up to his apartment to grab a hoodie, surprised by the rather chilly weather that greeted him when he left the apartment. Kissing Amy again while running by, he dug through the closet, pulling out his favorite Air Jordan black zip-up. Putting it on, he froze when glancing at the small replica tapestry of The Lady and the Unicorn hanging above their bed. Looking at the piece for a long time, a plan began to form. A plan so perfectly Amy, so wonderfully intimate, romantic. Erik smiled, feeling relieved to have an idea. He could do this. He would just need to throw her off, make her think there is no proposal in the works. Hopefully, the guys could keep their mouths shut.

A little while later, Erik walked down the stairs of Sheldon's apartment with the physicist.

"I prefer the stairs, kind of hate elevators, but seriously, what gives? Isn't this a code violation, you know, doesn't the building need to be handicap accessible?" asked Erik.

"I don't think it will ever be fixed," said Sheldon. "It's been broken for almost ten years."

The men walked towards Erik's car slowly. Something gnawed at Erik's brain, and he needed to speak. He stopped abruptly, forcing Sheldon to do the same.

"Sheldon, I wanted to apologize about the whole ring thing last night," he said. "It was just…awkward."

"Yes, I agree," said Sheldon, looking at the other man. "However, I think you and Amy are a good match. She will love the ring. And she will say yes. I eat lunch with her every Friday, and I can tell she is so excited about her life with you. And I'm happy for you both."

"I really enjoy being friends with you, playing basketball, gaming, talking about books," Erik continued. "And I didn't want there to be any bad blood between us."

"There isn't," said Sheldon. "I enjoy being friends with you too. You are different than the other guys." Sheldon paused. "And I appreciate your Taylor Swift reference."

Erik laughed. "I knew you of all people would." They continued to walk toward the car. "So what kind of car are you thinking so we know what dealerships to hit? New or used?"

"New. Don't want some previous owner's unknown germs. What do you think of Camaros?" asked Sheldon.

Erik stopped again. "A Camaro? Dude, I would have pegged you for a Toyota Corolla guy, but I could totally get onboard with shopping for a Camaro today," said Erik. "This year's model has been getting good reviews. Classic sports car. American. I can totally see you behind the wheel of one. And fun to drive."

By the end of the day, Erik watched Sheldon drive off the lot in a brand new jet black Camaro. As he walked over to his car to head into work, he shook his head. Sheldon never ceased to surprise him.

Monday evening, Sheldon called Rosemary at the appointed time, 8 p.m., and she answered quickly, although the sight that greeted him sent a shock to his stomach. She was wrapped in a towel, her hair falling to her shoulders, wet.

"Sorry, Sheldon," she said, sounding out of breath. "I got to the gym late tonight, so I literally just leaped out of the shower."

Sheldon gulped, seeing her bare shoulders, her graceful neck, her glowing skin, water droplets still formed.

"I can…I can," he stammered. "I can call back in a few minutes."

"Nonsense," she said. "I'll just step over here and quickly get dressed. We can still chat."

He watched her rise and turn around to a vanity behind her, grabbing a bottle and stepping away from the camera. Sheldon realized her computer must be sitting on a desk in her bedroom. While he always stayed at his computer desk in the living room to talk, she seemed to bounce around her entire house. Sheldon felt he was quite familiar with the layout of her town home.

"So the most irritating thing happened at work today," she began, he voice a little distant.

As she spoke, Sheldon's gaze fell on a make-up mirror on the vanity, the reflection in which he suddenly realized afforded him a look at Rosemary. A Rosemary who just dropped her towel to the floor. Sheldon automatically leaned in to look. The angle of the mirror only provided a glance of his girlfriend from the waist up, but that was enough to set Sheldon's entire being on fire. He could see her breasts, long hair falling around them. He watched her use a hair tie to pull back her locks and then take the bottle she'd grabbed and begin to apply lotion on her skin, her shoulders and arms, bending down to her legs from time to time, all the while talking about something of which Sheldon no longer paid attention.

Sheldon turned his head away, ashamed at himself for ogling her like that, but he couldn't seem to control his eyes as they shifted back toward her. And he couldn't say anything at this point or she would think he was a peeping Tom. And he found he enjoyed looking at her. She had small but perky breasts that moved as she shifted around, her dark nipples seemed to beckon Sheldon, and he began to feel aroused. He wanted to be in the room with her, applying the lotion to her, which he knew smelled like vanilla. Sure, he'd seen naked women before; he'd helped Penny when she fell in the shower and Amy when she'd been ill and he'd even watched one of those awful films the guys occasionally viewed. But this seemed different – this wasn't somebody he needed to take care of or a strange women performing lewd acts. This was Rosemary, whom he played basketball with in the woods and held hands with during a volcanic eruption and kissed deeply in front of her home.

She turned her back and leaned down, looking like she was putting on underwear and pajama pants before standing back up, giving Sheldon a final view before she pulled on a sweatshirt with her college logo. By this time, Sheldon was quite turned on, his imagination fueling what he'd just seen. How was he going to get through the rest of the conversation?

Rosemary sat in front of the computer again, shaking out her hair.

"So, do you think I said the right thing to the guy?" she asked.

Sheldon had absolutely no idea what she was talking about, obviously unable to multi-task while leering at his girlfriend.

"I think you did," he answered, hoping it was the right thing to say.

"Yeah, I think it was the only way I could respond," she said. "It hot today? Your face is red."

Sheldon shifted around, his arousal making him uncomfortable. Pull yourself together, he thought. Dr. Sheldon Cooper is not some ridiculous, gawking teenager. Chastising himself seemed to work, as he felt himself calm a bit.

"A little, but it does cool down in the winter," he said, regaining some composure.

"Tomorrow is your final day of work before the wedding, right?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm going to help Leonard entertain his family when they arrive Wednesday. The bachelor party is Thursday, rehearsal Saturday, wedding Sunday," he said, thinking how inconsiderate of Penny and Leonard to completely dominate his time this week. "And then next week I fly to Texas to visit my family for Christmas. My mother insisted."

"Yeah, I'm heading to Spokane to see my family, but just for two days. The museum is closed for the holiday anyway," Rosemary said. "Lil and Yoshi are going to be there too, so I know we'll all have a good time. Too bad you won't be there," she sighed. "I'd like to play hide and seek again."

Sheldon remembered their moment in the closet in the Iceland room, getting turned on again. Damn Cooper, get it together! But looking at her wet hair, knowing she smelled delicious, sent a shiver through him. He could feel his arms almost aching, wanting to reach out and hold her.

"I'm so excited you bought a Camaro," she said, laughing. "Black, right?"

"Yes," he said. "Erik was very helpful. The whole process can be daunting."

The couple talked for two hours, Sheldon finally able to calm himself down, hopefully without Rosemary knowing how aroused he'd been. After turning in and falling into a restless sleep, Sheldon woke up in the middle of the night to the lights on in his bedroom. Puzzled, he looked around, his gaze finally finding Rosemary standing by his dresser, topless, rubbing lotion on her shoulders. Sheldon got out of bed, took the bottle from her, and began to help, loving the feel of her soft skin under his hands. She stood facing him, smiling, and he pulled her in like he'd done in Tacoma, plunging his tongue into her mouth, hands sliding up and down her naked back, her breasts pressed against his chest. He felt peaceful and excited at the same time, his body and mind once again working together.

Suddenly, Sheldon was really awake, sitting up in the center of his bed. Feeling confused at first, he realized it had been dream, a very pleasurable dream, but a dream nonetheless. No Rosemary, no lotion, no warm mouth pressed against his. The only thing that remained was his erection, which, after attempting some breathing exercises, he realized he needed to take care of in the more traditional way.

Returning from the bathroom some time later, Sheldon felt ashamed he'd done something so obscene while thinking of Rosemary. She was a lady, after all. Perhaps it was good she was a thousand miles away, or he'd be crawling all over her. What was happening to him? He'd thought about these things before, with Amy, but it had taken awhile to develop, years in fact. And he'd fought it the entire time.

Now, Rosemary bewitched his mind and body. He began to wonder if she thought about him the same way. She had compared him to Casanova. The ridiculous analogy made Sheldon smile. But Rosemary claimed to like the kiss, said she thought about it a lot. Sheldon felt so confused, suddenly glad for all the wedding activity to distract him throughout the week.

Thursday night, Leonard stood at his door waving good-bye to Penny as her girlfriends, all dressed for an evening of clubbing, led her downstairs, laughing and yelling. He closed the door and sighed, wondering what was in store for him. He sat down on the couch with a magazine and waited. Thirty minutes later, Sheldon's familiar knock sounded on the door. Leonard leaped up, excited, expecting to see the entire gang ready to whisk him away. Instead, Sheldon stood alone, what looked like a greeting card envelope in his hands.

"May I come in, Leonard?" asked Sheldon.

Sheldon and Leonard sat on the couch.

"Several years ago, I instituted the holiday of Leonard's Day to honor your contributions to my life," began Sheldon. "And this year, you have been especially helpful to me as I went through…personal turmoil."

"Sheldon, I was happy to be there for you," said Leonard. "You've been there for me. You're my best friend."

Sheldon smiled and handed him the card. Leonard opened it to reveal a professionally made greeting card wishing him a happy Leonard's Day, a picture of a cute cat gracing the cover. Where did Sheldon have these things made?

"I thought with your upcoming nuptials, this would be the perfect time to celebrate Leonard's Day, you know, in lieu of one of those ghastly bachelor parties," said Sheldon.

Leonard nodded and sighed. So no bachelor's party? Well, what did he expect with Sheldon as a best man.

"So, what would you like to do this evening in celebration of your special day?" asked Sheldon.

Leonard scrunched up his face, thinking. "How about watching a movie?"

"I'm really glad to hear you say that, because that's exactly what I had in mind," said Sheldon. "If Penny had done the one job I asked her, you will find when you open your closet, your Luke Skywalker Tatooine farm boy costume hanging in the front. Across the hall are several of your friends who just dropped off their ladies waiting for you in similar _Star Wars_ garb." Sheldon turned toward the clock. "In about ten minutes, a limousine will pull up to take us all to the high-end movie theatre across town, where I have rented a movie parlor for the evening. Several more of your friends are waiting there as we speak. I will be driving separately, my trunk full of favors for the party, including cigars and various _Star Wars_ paraphernalia. We will begin with dinner, followed by something Howard hired called a superhero burlesque. I'm still unclear what that is."

Leonard just stared at Sheldon, his mouth gapping open.

"Following the burlesque will be drinks and appetizers, and then, at midnight, our own private viewing of _Star Wars: The Force Awakens_ ," said Sheldon, then added proudly. "The advance tickets we purchased for tomorrow afternoon were a clever decoy on my part." Sheldon smiled at his friend. "Bazinga!"

Leonard just looked at Sheldon. He got up and ran to the bedroom closet, where Penny had indeed hung his Luke Skywalker costume. He turned back to Sheldon.

"Well, if you'll please excuse me," said Sheldon. "I need to go change into my Obi-Wan Kenobi robes."

Leonard walked up to Sheldon and wrapped him in a tight hug.

"Thank you so much, buddy," he said. "This will be the best Leonard's Day ever."

About five minutes into the superhero burlesque show, Sheldon felt quite confused. He leaned over to Leonard who sat beside him.

"I don't understand why these girls are dressed as both Marvel and DC characters," said Sheldon. "Storm is fighting Poison Ivy."

"Sheldon, just get over it," whispered Leonard.

"But they are crossing universes that should…" began Sheldon.

"Shut up, Cooper," said Kripke, sitting in front of him.

"If they want to have a legitimate act, they really need…" Sheldon continued.

"Seriously, Sheldon, just sit back and enjoy," said Wil Wheaton, who sat beside Kripke.

Sheldon crossed his arms and stared at the ridiculous spectacle before him. He suddenly felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to look at Erik, who sat on the other side of him, dressed as Grand Moff Tarkin.

"It bothers me too," he whispered. "I mean come on, have some brand loyalty. And DC chicks are seriously much hotter."

Sheldon nodded. "DC does have a wider gallery of female characters."

"But I think we should focus on other things," Erik said, winking at Sheldon. "Such as the scintillating storyline."

Sheldon refocused but found the storyline to be stupid as well. And the fight scenes consisted of removing each other's articles of clothing. He did enjoy looking at the woman who played Hawkgirl. She was the same height as Rosemary, with the same skin tone and long dark hair. Her breasts were quite a bit larger. Sheldon found he preferred Rosemary's; they looked like they would fit nicely into his hands when he…

Sheldon caught himself mid-thought. When he what? Good lord, what had his once great mind become, a hormone infused lump that caused him to imagine Rosemary and himself in erotic situations. He was lucky they were in a long distance relationship; he wouldn't know how to behave with all these new thoughts and feelings taking over.

After the show, the women mingled with the guests, serving appetizers and drinks. Sheldon declined any alcohol in favor of Diet Coke, knowing it didn't agree with him most of the time. He wanted to be fully aware during the movie. Midnight approached, and everyone took their seats. As the theatre darkened, Sheldon pulled out his phone to put it on silence when it began to ring. He saw the selfie Rosemary took of them just before their kiss pop up on the screen. Why would she be calling at such a late hour? He stood and stepped out of the theatre.

"Hello, Rosemary," he said.

"Hey, Sheldon," she said. "I'm sorry to bother you. I know you're at the bachelor party. I just need your address."

"Why?" Sheldon asked, puzzled she'd call with this question after midnight.

"Well, um, I kinda did something crazy," she said, sounding nervous. "I was thinking about you being nervous about your speech and not having a date for the wedding, so I packed and drove to the airport and bought a ticket. I'm sitting at the Orange County Airport, at the foot of this huge bronze stature of John Wayne. I just want to get a hotel near your apartment, so can you text me your address?"

Sheldon's heart began to race. Rosemary, only mere miles away. Rosemary, here to accompany him to the wedding. Happiness surged within him.

"I'll pick you up," he said. "You are not taking a cab at this late hour."

"No, Sheldon, you stay and watch…"

The _Star Wars_ overture blared from the theatre, and Sheldon heard his friends cheering.

"And I wouldn't hear of you staying in a hotel when I have a spare room," he said.

"Sheldon, but what about the movie? I can hear it starting. I can take care of myself. I've been on my own for years," she said forcefully.

"Well you're not alone now," said Sheldon sternly. "And I'm going to take care of you."

The line was silent, Sheldon wondering if they had been disconnected. Then Rosemary said quietly, "Okay."

"I'll meet you at the feet of John Wayne," he said. "I'm leaving now."

"Thank you, Sheldon," she said.

Sheldon hung up, putting his phone in the pocket of his Jedi robes. He glanced back toward the theatre door briefly, then headed outside to his car.

 _ **Author's Note: Sheldon and Rosemary are reunited! How will he handle having her in his home? How will the gang react?**_

 _ **I'm enjoying having two different couples at different phases in their relationships to write about – Sheldon and Rosemary (Shelary? Rosedon?) at the beginning, flirting, and Erik and Amy (Ermy?) at the point of integrating their lives, standing on the threshold of tomorrow. The next few chapters will belong mostly to Sheldon and Rosemary (they're cute and fresh, right?) before we head to Paris with Erik and Amy.**_

 _ **Maybe a future story about Raj and Laura? Have ideas, just can't add them to the current tale – this is already complex and a bit overwhelming.**_

 _ **Special thanks to ZULUQUEENOFTHEPYGMIES2 for the awesome idea of connecting Leonard's Day to the bachelor party. You are so sweet and very creative.**_

 _ **As always, thanks for reading. I enjoy sharing my work with you all, and I appreciate your kind words and excitement for my story. This fanfiction experience has been so much fun. Take care!**_


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter Thirty-Seven**

 **The Creased Comic Book Contemplation**

Sheldon walked through the Orange County Airport, headed toward the John Wayne statue, his Jedi robes billowing behind him, at just after 1 a.m. in the morning. The small airport was not busy, and as he approached the statue, he saw Rosemary sitting on a bench reading a magazine. His heart began to beat quickly. The last time he saw her in person was over three weeks before, and he'd gotten to know her quite well since then. She looked so pretty, in jeans, Vans canvas shoes, and a black wool pea coat that seemed perfect for the climate she left but too warm for L.A. He stopped a few yards from her.

"Rosemary?" he said.

She looked up, and they locked eyes. A wide grin spread across her face as she stood up and walked toward him, eyeing him up and down.

"Wow, I had no idea I'd be rescued by a Jedi," she laughed, stopping to stand just a couple feet before him.

"I'm so glad you came," he said. "I do wish you had called earlier, and I could have prepared your room better. It's sparsely furnished and…"

Rosemary closed the distance between them, wrapping her arms around him, pressing her mouth to his. He pulled her to him until she was flush against him, his mouth open against hers, enjoying the taste, the smell, the feel of her, once again lost in the moment with Rosemary.

Rosemary pulled away first, short of breath. "God, Sheldon, it's so good to see you in person," she said. "I just…I just had to come. Sorry about not telling you. I knew you'd be busy, and I…"

Sheldon grabbed her again, and kissed her, taking the words out of her mouth. He left her lips after a moment, moving his face to her hair, nuzzling in. Good lord, she felt wonderful. He felt her face move against his neck, her lips grazing his skin, causing him to shudder with pleasure. They stayed like that for a long moment until they heard a voice beside them.

"Well aren't you two adorable," said a TSA employee who stopped to look at them. "A Jedi and his lady. This whole _Star Wars_ thing is getting out of control." She chuckled, walking away.

A while later, Sheldon drove down the freeway, Rosemary by his side, her bag in the trunk. Rosemary told him about her decision to come down for the wedding, recalling seeing his sad "puppy eyes" at not having a plus one and needing to give the much-dreaded best man speech. Sheldon didn't know how to express the sheer joy in his heart at having her once again by his side.

The car fell into silence for a bit, and Rosemary began laughing.

"I've never done anything this crazy," she said. "Whenever I plan to go anywhere, I book things six months in advance. I usually spend my Thursday evenings, okay all my evenings, at home, working in the garage or reading or playing the piano or watching TV. And now I'm here, sitting next to you." She continued to laugh. "And you're dressed like Obi-Wan Kenobi, in your brand new Camaro, which is super comfortable by the way."

Sheldon just smiled, enjoying her voice, her laughter, so happy she got on that plane.

The time neared 2 a.m. when the couple arrived back at Sheldon's apartment. Insisting on carrying her bag, Sheldon led her upstairs, noting the silence in the apartment across the hall, Leonard and Penny probably not home for a couple of hours, _Star Wars_ probably still on at the theatre he ran out of earlier. He'd kept the bed in Leonard's old room made with fresh linens and purchased a small chest of drawers, desk, and bookshelf at Ikea. Still, with nothing on the walls and only a couple of books and trinkets on the shelf, Sheldon wished he'd had time to make it a better space for Rosemary. Maybe a small piano in the corner, a leather-bound copy of _The Lord of the Rings_ on the desk, a bowl of peanut M &Ms on the shelf.

However, Rosemary seemed grateful. "This is perfect, Sheldon," she said as she unpacked her bag into the drawers and closet. She yawned. "I am so exhausted."

Sheldon yawned as well, hitting a wall with all the excitement of the bachelor party and Rosemary arriving. "I'll leave you to bed. We can talk more tomorrow. How long until you have to go back?"

"I bought a return ticket for Monday afternoon," she said.

The whole weekend, thought Sheldon. Rosemary was his for the entire weekend. If only that blasted wedding wasn't happening, then they could drive to the comic book store and visit the model train shop and marathon _Doctor Who_. Oh well…

"You may use the restroom first," he said. "See you in the morning."

He turned to leave and felt Rosemary grab his arm. She planted a small kiss on his lips.

"Good night, Sheldon."

"Good night, Rosemary."

Sheldon lingered in the living room, tidying up the mess his friends had made while waiting for him to get Leonard hours before. Once he heard her bedroom door close, he went to complete his bedtime routines. Several of Rosemary's toiletry items graced his bathroom shelf, her toothbrush sitting in the cup next to his. He reached up to move it before realizing the ridiculousness of the action. He'd already had his tongue in her mouth, why would it matter if their toothbrushes touched? Sheldon's head hit his pillow about 3 a.m., and he was out.

Opening his eyes to sun pouring in through blinds in his room. Sheldon sat up quickly. He'd never set his alarm clock the night before, and glancing over he saw it was 10 a.m., a rather late hour for Sheldon, who never slept in. He heard sound coming from the living room. Rosemary?

Walking into the kitchen, he found Rosemary fully dressed, listening to his stereo, her iPod plugged in, the Beatles playing. Standing at the end of the hall in his pajamas and slippers, he went unnoticed for several moments as he watched her cook and sing along. She stood in black slacks and a pink blouse, stirring something on the stove, something that smelled delicious.

"Good morning," he said finally.

She turned around and smiled. "Well, aren't you just the cutest in your pjs and bedhead."

Sheldon became aware he looked rather sloppy while she looked like she could grace the cover of a magazine. Still, she hopped over and planted a kiss on his lips.

"Hope you're hungry," she said. "I gathered together some things in the fridge to make a scramble. And I made fry bread. My mom's recipe. Should go well together." She stopped suddenly. "It's okay that I raided your kitchen? I just wanted to treat you."

Sheldon looked over at the meal, his mouth already watering. "No, this looks wonderful."

They sat at the kitchen island, eating, Sheldon filling Rosemary in on all the events happening the weekend. No duties for him Friday, but Saturday afternoon was the rehearsal followed by the dinner with the wedding Sunday afternoon.

"Sorry you missed _Star Wars_ ," said Rosemary. "It's probably sold out all weekend."

Sheldon remembered the decoy tickets he'd purchased for him and Leonard. "I have tickets for a 4 p.m. showing today. Would you like to go and have dinner after?" Sheldon asked.

"Oh, that would be so much fun. But I'm afraid I forgot my red lightsaber," Rosemary said.

Sheldon raised his eyebrows. "So you would be on the dark side? A Sith?"

"Oh yes. My boyfriend is a Jedi. Together we bring balance to the Force," she said, winking at him.

He leaned over and kissed her, dazzled by her _Star Wars_ reference.

After Sheldon got dressed (he chose a _Star Wars_ t-shirt rather than his costume), he sat on the couch with Rosemary to watch _Doctor Who_ until it was time to go to the movie. Enjoying one of her favorite David Tennant episodes, her legs up on the sofa, Rosemary leaned against Sheldon. She still couldn't believe she was here with him, done something so spontaneous. Lillian always made fun of her homebody ways, but when Rosemary received a text back from her sister after telling her where she was, Lillian seemed thrilled, and reminded Rosemary of her wild sex weekend suggestion. Wild coitus weekend, Rosemary had corrected in her head. Of course, she didn't expect that – she felt happy to be around him again. They'd gotten to know each other so well the past three weeks, just sitting next to him made her feel both peaceful and happy.

Sheldon's phone, which sat on his desk, rang, and he paused the episode. Rosemary listened in on his half of the conversation, which consisted mostly of "thank you" and "I will get to that soon" and "I appreciate your feedback" followed by several more "thank you"s. After hanging up, he returned to his seat, sitting straight, eyes staring ahead, hands planted firmly on his knees. He didn't speak.

"Who was that?" Rosemary finally asked.

He turned to her, his look distant. "The journal I submitted my article to. They want to publish the piece as their lead in the March issue. They think my work is groundbreaking, and that it will make waves in the physics community. He said I should be prepared to become the foremost expert on dark matter. They're sending me an e-mail later today with some small revisions to make, but..." He paused. "The review board consists of some of the big leaders in my field and…" He stopped again. "They, they think this could be my big discovery, what I become known for…" He began to stammer. "I…this…oh my God."

He put his head in his hands and began to breathe heavily, Rosemary concerned he might be having a panic attack. Then, he leaped up and began to pace around the room, repeating his recent monologue, going between laughter and silence. Rosemary sat and watched him, a smile spreading on her face. She knew the article worried him. He returned to his spot beside her.

"I just…I feel like a huge weight I didn't know was there is off my chest," he said, now smiling. "I'm so…so relieved."

"Sheldon, this is amazing," Rosemary began. "I'm so proud of you. And so happy to have been here when they called. I can't tell you…"

Sheldon suddenly pounced on her, his lips smashing into hers, body pushing against hers, causing her to lie back on the couch as he fell onto her. She shifted around to a more comfortable position, enjoying his weight on top of her, and allowed him to run both his hands through her hair, his tongue and hers wrestling. She heard him groan softly as they continued their deep kiss, and she began to feel very aroused, shocked by his sudden move, still feeling the joy of watching him achieve something great. She ran her hands up and down his back, eventually running them through his hair as well. His lips left hers to kiss her cheeks when a knock came at the door. Both Rosemary and Sheldon stopped and stared at each other, seemingly both shocked by what happened. The knock sounded again, and Sheldon leaped up and opened the door.

Rosemary watched as a blonde woman, wearing just sleep shorts and a tank top, entered the apartment.

"What the hell, Sheldon?" the woman said. "Why did you abandon Leonard last night? I mean, seriously, you're his best man! And…" She paused. "Why do you look so rumpled?"

The woman, who now stood directly in front of Sheldon with her finger in his face, turned to see Rosemary sitting on the couch. Rosemary realized she must have looked quite a mess as well. She stood, straightening her clothes and hair, and approached the woman.

"Hi, I'm Rosemary," she said. "I'm afraid Sheldon leaving the party is my fault. I arrived unannounced and called him late last night."

She looked at Sheldon for help, but he gazed beyond the woman to the open door. "Is Leonard awake?"

"Yes," said the visitor, now staring at Rosemary, making her feel rather uncomfortable.

Sheldon rushed from the apartment. "I need to tell Leonard!"

"You're real," the blonde said to Rosemary.

"Um, yes," she said, very confused by the situation. One minute they were watching _Doctor Who_ and the next Sheldon receives a call from the journal and suddenly they are having a full blown make out session. And now she's alone with some unknown woman who just yelled at Sheldon.

"I'm Penny," the woman said finally. "I just…I'm so sorry. I seem to have interrupted something."

"Penny. You're the bride. Congratulations!" Rosemary stammered, wishing Sheldon were here. She was no good meeting new people. "Again, Sheldon left last night because of me."

Penny smiled, nodding.

"I hope you wouldn't mind if I joined him at the wedding as…" Rosemary continued.

"Oh my God, of course," Penny said. Then she gave Rosemary a knowing smile. "But I'm going to go and let you two get back to…well, what you were doing."

She turned to leave as Sheldon reentered. "Penny, I…"

"No need to apologize, lover boy," she said. "See you all later. Nice to meet you, Rosemary."

Rosemary and Sheldon were alone again. She suddenly felt nervous and noticed him fidgeting with his hands.

"Should we continue the episode?" she asked.

"Let's," he answered.

Sitting back down, they returned to _Doctor Who_ , both intensely focused on the show, trying not to look at each other. Rosemary felt a little overwhelmed by the last ten minutes, beginning to worry about all the interactions of the coming weekend.

Amy read Penny's text three times before setting the phone back on the table. She growled.

"What's up, babe?" said Erik, glancing up from his _ESPN_ magazine.

Amy looked at him. They sat eating a breakfast/lunch a little after 1 p.m., both still in pajamas after the late night of partying. Despite her anger, the sight of his unshaven face, reading glasses, and blonde hair all askew made her smile. Goodness, he was cute.

"That was Penny. Sheldon's girlfriend showed up last night and is staying with him all weekend for the wedding," Amy said, the words tasting bitter in her mouth. She thought she'd moved on, gotten over this feeling, but knowing the woman was here, and staying with Sheldon no less, brought all that anger back.

Erik nodded. "Okay, that makes total sense now." He took a sip of his coffee. "He left very abruptly right before the movie, never came back. Rosemary's her name, right?"

"Yes," Amy said with a little too much venom.

She glanced up at Erik to see a very concerned look on his face. "Wait, you're not jealous Amy, are you? You don't want to be back with Sheldon?"

Amy looked at her boyfriend, suddenly realizing her behavior could put her in a dangerous place in her current relationship. A relationship she valued, loved more than any other in her life. "No, no," she said quickly. "It's just…he never behaved this way when we were together. I just wonder what's changed."

Erik's brows were still furrowed. "I think you breaking up with him changed his behavior. I mean, he lost a beautiful, kind, intelligent, determined, and sexy woman. He probably doesn't want to be alone for his entire life, so he's making some changes. But I for one am glad he was a shitty boyfriend. Otherwise, we may have never met."

Amy laughed. She never thought of it that way. "Yes, when you put it like that, I do appreciate his…um…shitiness." She stood up and walked over, sitting on Erik's lap. "I'm sorry. I just feel angry. It's such a strange emotion." She kissed Erik. "But I sure as hell do not want to go back to Sheldon, especially when I have you. I love you."

"I love you too," Erik said. "I guess watching someone you were with move on can be a strange thing. I never had that experience. But remember, he had to watch you move on. And now Sheldon and I are friends. You should try to be friends with Rosemary. She could probably use one this weekend. You're group is seriously intimidating. I was lucky to be introduced to people slowly. She's going to be flung into the lion's den."

"We are not intimidating," Amy argued.

"Um, yeah you are," Erik said. "You're all super smart and super tight. Imagine being the new person, especially when Sheldon Cooper is the one introducing you."

"I was," laughed Amy, considering all those years ago. She'd been a different person then, but there was truth to Erik's words about the group.

"And you probably have a lot in common with her," Erik continued. "Men seem to gravitate toward the same type of woman. I know I do."

"I guess women don't," said Amy, thinking about how different Erik was from Sheldon.

"I don't know, Amy," he said, looking like he was pondering something, then smiled. "Sheldon and I have more in common than you think."

Amy shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"Listen, I feel bad I can't connect with you on the whole ex moving on thing, so I have a deal for you," Erik said. "I know you only watched _The X-Men_ with me last weekend because of Hugh Jackman. So I'm offering you a free pass with him. That way, I'll know what's like to watch you with someone else."

Amy giggled. Hugh Jackman. Hmmmm… "How about you, me, and Hugh Jackman?" she teased.

"Whoa Amy, getting a little kinky," he laughed. "What happened last night?"

They shared about the parties. Penny's consisted of club hopping, including two male strip joints. Erik told her about Leonard's, Amy surprised at the guys coming up with such a great event perfect for their friend.

"And back to Hugh Jackman," said Erik, pulling over a stack of Paris maps and guidebooks which continued to grow on their table. "Did you want to do that _Les Miserables_ tour? Maybe the last day we're there. We should book before we go."

Amy nodded as her phone buzzed. She reached over, but Erik grabbed it and threw it across the room to the couch. She turned to him, her jaw dropped at his audacity.

"No more gossiping about Sheldon and Rosemary," he said. "You're better than that."

She looked at him sternly but knew he was right. She would be friends with Rosemary. She owed Sheldon that.

"You know what you need, Amy," Erik winked, a playful look on his face. "You need some booty."

"Booty?" she giggled.

"Yes, and I know just the man to give it to you," he said.

"Hugh Jackman?"

Erik laughed loudly at her quick retort. "Oh you better run, woman. You're in trouble now."

Amy leaped off his lap and ran around the apartment. Erik caught her quick, picked her up, and headed to the bedroom.

Hours later Erik sat with Leonard and Penny, Raj beside him, going over the final photography prep for the wedding. They'd created a schedule for the day and listed the group shots they wanted. Raj seemed excited to assist, and Erik planned to lend him one of his cameras so they could tag team the reception, although Erik would take care of everything else, Raj gathering people and helping pose for the formals.

Erik convinced Penny and Leonard to do their formal shots and family poses prior to the ceremony to avoid making guests wait. Therefore, the wedding party and families would need to be at the site by 1 p.m., allowing plenty of time before the 3 p.m. ceremony. However, Erik knew the couple needed a private moment before, to see each other for the first time on their wedding day, so he'd arranged that moment for them alone, and himself to capture it of course. Erik felt excited to be their photographer, had several creative and fun ideas planned, remembering how cooperative they were with their engagement photos.

"Okay, looks like we have everything we need," said Erik, browsing through his notes one last time. "You know I won't get around to editing until after we return from Paris, so give me about three weeks to a month. There will be a lot of photos."

"Ah, Paris," sighed Penny. "You know Erik, I'll be aiming my bouquet at Amy."

Erik just smiled and shared a quick glance with Raj. The two men left, heading down the stairs, and could hear Sheldon and a woman's voice in the stair well. Erik and Raj stopped to listen. Both voices talked excitedly, sounding happy. The couple came around the corner and stopped at seeing Erik and Raj.

"Hey, Sheldon," said Raj. "We were just meeting with the bride and groom to discuss photos." He extended his hand to the woman. "You must be Rosemary. I'm Raj."

"Hello," she said. "You're the one also working on the book my sister is illustrating."

"Yes, and it's wonderful to meet you," Raj continued.

"Hey, I'm Erik," he said, shaking her hand as well. "Sheldon says you're from Washington."

"Yes, live in Tacoma but born in the Spokane area."

"I'm from the coast region, but I went to college in eastern Washington. Pullman, not too far from Spokane."

"Washington State University?" asked Rosemary excitedly. "That's where I went! Early 2000s?"

"Yup," said Erik, happy to meet a fellow Washingtonian. "Visual and graphic arts."

Rosemary laughed, pointing to herself. "History."

"Then we'll need to visit some more, bond over our bad football team and university in the middle of nowhere," Erik said, beginning to move downstairs. "See you both at the rehearsal."

Raj laughed as the groups parted and he and Erik got into the car. "It's hilarious both Amy and Sheldon hooked up with people from Washington. Seriously, what are the odds?"

"It's that northern lovin', Raj," Erik laughed.

"Well, Laura seems to like things a bit more exotic," said Raj.

"I knew she would," Erik said. "Sheldon looked happy."

"Yeah, it's strange," his friend said. "I hope things work out for him."

Saturday night, Sheldon stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom, brushing his teeth, pondering the past 24 hours. Rosemary and he returned from their _Star Wars_ movie date after a three hour dinner filled with conversation, trying to make connections with the new movie and the past films, arguing points.

"That moment with Han and Chewie was just…" she sighed. "I've been in love with Harrison Ford since I was a kid. Seriously, the guy is Han Solo and Indiana Jones."

Sheldon just smiled. How had he found this woman?

After returning home, they played Monopoly, both happy to play without the intensity Lillian brought to the game. Despite his best efforts, Rosemary easily beat him. With the late hour, the two parted, although their good night kiss did not resemble the quick peck from the previous evening. Sheldon had spent the entire day in her company, still in a state of bliss over the upcoming publication of his article as well as the unexpected make out session on his couch. They'd held hands throughout the movie, and he'd kissed her several times while they were out. He felt in tune with her in a way he hadn't with anyone else before. As he lingered in the living room, waiting to hear her bedroom door close, he pondered running back there and wrapping her in his arms again. But he didn't. And as he lie in bed that evening, he wondered if he would get a chance to feel her underneath him again like he had that morning, her hands running up and down his back…

As Sheldon flossed, his memory replayed Saturday. He'd made breakfast that morning, Belgium waffles. While he attempted to make them as good as Sally's, something was missing. He shared this with Rosemary, and she said it was probably the crisp mountain air. After a while, they'd both fell silent.

"I'm really nervous about meeting all your friends, Sheldon," Rosemary finally said. "I just get, well, uncomfortable around people, you know, in a more intimate setting."

"Rosemary, you'll do fine," Sheldon reassured her.

"I don't know. I just want your friends to like me," she said. "And I don't want to come off as awkward or strange."

Sheldon laughed and shook his head. "Not possible, Rosemary."

After showing her the quiet Caltech campus, Sheldon and Rosemary met everyone at the hotel where Penny and Leonard were to be married the next day, one ballroom already set up for the ceremony, the neighboring one being decorated for the reception. Sheldon introduced her to everyone, but was soon busy with learning his role, where to go when, how to hand the ring over to Leonard. At one point, he glanced out into the seating area to see Rosemary, Erik, and Laura, waiting for their significant others, all sitting together in the back, engaged in a lively conversation. Sheldon watched Rosemary laugh at a story Erik and Laura seemed to be jointly telling.

Sheldon realized later Erik and Amy led the charge in making Rosemary feel more comfortable, and for that he felt grateful, knowing how nervous his girlfriend was about the situation. At the rehearsal dinner, as Penny and Leonard sat with their families, Sheldon and his friends ate together. Amy plopped down right beside Rosemary, and the two began to chat about their mutual love for history, talking mostly about the European Middle Ages. In fact, Rosemary talked more with Amy than with Sheldon. He found himself planning out how to give his speech tomorrow with matron of honor Bernadette. Nerves still rattled him, but he would find a way to get through it. Leonard was his best friend, and he had Rosemary by his side.

Like the two previous evenings, Sheldon had lingered in the living room until he heard Rosemary's door close. Now, finished with his bedtime routine, he emerged to head to his room, noticing her door open. He glanced inside, seeing the room empty, then hearing the sound of rustling paper come from his bedroom. He walked in to see Rosemary sitting cross-legged on the end of his bed, back to the door, several comic books spread out in front of her. He felt his heart begin to race, his palms sweaty. She turned to look at him.

"Hey, I wasn't sleepy so I was going to read, but I forgot my book at home," she said. "Hope you don't mind if I grab a few comics. Don't worry, I didn't pull any out of the sleeves. These were newer ones on top of the stack."

Sheldon couldn't care less about the comics as he walked into the room to sit on the bed next to her. He pulled himself up to sit cross-legged facing her as she studied the comic books. He noticed she picked out mostly Batman titles. He also noticed her sleepwear, which he hadn't seen yet, cotton pajama bottoms covered in flowers, a pink camisole, and a satin purple robe which Sheldon wanted to touch more than anything, the color shimmering in the low light of the bedroom. She wore no make-up, her hair draped over her shoulders, her familiar scent filling the space, intoxicating him. His gaze fell onto her camisole, which revealed a bit of her cleavage. She didn't seem to be wearing anything underneath, like a bra. His breathing became erratic when he remembered seeing Rosemary without her shirt.

"Rosemary, I have a confession to make," he said, surprising himself. Oh no, he thought. Stop talking. Don't say anything… "Do you remember when we talked earlier in the week and you answered wearing just a towel?"

Rosemary glanced up from the comic book she held. "Yes?" she said, looking at him curiously.

Why am I telling her this? Good lord, stop talking… "Well, when you stepped aside to get dressed, the mirror on your dresser reflected you changing so I could see. But…but I only saw you from the waist up."

Rosemary stared at Sheldon, her jaw dropped, face turning red. She finally put her hand over her mouth and glanced down at the bed. Sheldon began to feel light-headed. Had he just screwed everything up?

When Rosemary removed the hand from her mouth, she was smiling. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I…I don't know," he stammered. "You're not mad?"

"Well, you're my boyfriend. You're going to see them at some point, right? Well, um…did you like what you saw?" she asked.

Sheldon felt his eyes widen and mouth fall open at her question. How was he going to respond to that without giving away he'd been incredibly aroused? "I didn't dislike it," he finally said.

"Oh come on, don't talk like you're in some Jane Austen novel. Yes or no?" Rosemary demanded.

"Yes," he said quietly, looking down at the comics in front of him. She probably thought he was a cad. "It was wrong of me to… gawk at you. I'm sorry. You should think of some appropriate way to punish me."

He looked back up at Rosemary to see a wide grin on her face. "Punish you? Oh my, Sheldon."

Sheldon suddenly felt worried. What did she have in mind now?

Rosemary put the comic book she was holding down and looked at him directly. "Well, I believe in eye-for-an-eye. You saw me topless, so it's my turn. Take off your shirt."

Sheldon couldn't believe what he heard. She wanted him to take off his shirt in front of her. While they sat on his bed, in a darkened room, he already turned on as he watched her sitting there looking at his comic books. Still, it seemed an appropriate repercussion. He brought his shaking fingers to the top button of his pajama top.

"Here, let me help you," said Rosemary, scooting up to him, their knees now touching.

Sheldon watched her face as she unbuttoned his shirt, her eyes studying his clothing, fingers working quickly and gently. He felt his breathing become erratic again, and the muscles of his arms wanted to reach out, pull her on top of him, slide his hands up her shirt to grab her…

She finished the work on his buttons and brought her hands up to his shoulders, sliding his shirt off. He moved his hands out of the sleeves and placed the shirt on his nightstand. He turned back to her to see her looking at him, his chest, his arms. She no longer smiled, but seemed to be studying him, breathing heavily. He felt terrified and excited, unsure what was going to happen next.

"May I…may I touch you, Sheldon," Rosemary asked quietly.

Sheldon gulped. He wanted her to touch him so badly. He could feel his body singing out to her. His biological urges kicked in, but he still consulted his brain, which once again agreed with his body.

"Okay," he whispered.

Rosemary began to run her hands along his neck and arms slowly. He could feel her hands shaking slightly, but her movements were slow and graceful. As she touched his arms and moved onto his chest, he felt pleasure begin to course through him in a way he never experienced before. He closed his eyes, marveling at the sensation a simple touch could bring. He heard Rosemary shift slightly, and he opened his eyes to see her now on her knees, leaning in to kiss him. The kiss began as small, sweet, but soon became passionate, and he felt her hands caresses him faster. She moved from his lips to kiss his cheeks and slide down to his neck, moved back up to his ears.

The image of Marion and Indiana Jones together on the ship in _Raiders of the Lost Ark_ filled his mind, him being in the exact position of Jones. The thought excited him, and when he felt her tongue on his neck, he needed to touch her too. He reached up to put his hands on her shoulders, loving the feel of her satin robe. He felt his desire surge suddenly as her hair draped onto his naked chest, and her hand slid across his stomach area. The feeling shocked him, and he leaped off the bed, causing Rosemary to fall forward. He began to pace back and forth as Rosemary returned to her original sitting position.

"I'm sorry, Rosemary," he said, still pacing, wringing his hands. "It's just…I…I've never…I…" He sat back down on the bed, his head in his hands.

"Sheldon, it's okay," she said, her voice low, sounding thick in the darkened room. "This is not supposed to be stressful. I just…I just want to make out with you, that's all."

"I want to also," he said, his face still in his hands. "I'm…scared."

"I'm a little scared too," she said. "But this is supposed to be fun, relaxing, exciting. Another way to get to know each other." She laughed. "You're really hot, you know. You've got me kind of turned on." Sighing, she bent down to grab some comic books that fell on the floor. "I'll just grab a couple of these and head to my room. Good night, Sheldon."

Sheldon grabbed her arm as she rose, forcing her to sit again. "Rosemary, it's just…I get overwhelmed. But you…you make me feel so good." He stopped. The last thing he wanted was for her to leave now. His body was throbbing, wanting more of her.

She stared at him intensely, and he saw her chest rising and falling quickly. He focused again on her cleavage.

"Please stay," he said, his voice heavy with something. Lust? Good lord…but he wanted to see her again, touch her like she touched him. "May I touch you?"

Rosemary simply nodded, dropping the comic books to the floor. They both returned to sitting cross-legged, facing each other. Sheldon took a deep breath to calm himself down before reaching out to Rosemary, sliding his hands onto her shoulders underneath her satin robe. Moving his hands down her arms, he pulled the robe off of her, turning to place it on top of his pajama shirt. He then studied her neck and arms, slowly running his hands across her smooth skin. He discovered she had nice muscle definition in her upper arms, probably from going to the gym which he knew she did after work most days. Rosemary kept her eyes on him, breathing heavily, as his fingers brushed under the straps of her camisole.

"Can you…" he hesitated, knowing he was taking a big step. But he'd seen her already, how different could this moment be? "Could you remove your shirt?"

She nodded, and pulled the camisole over her head, releasing her breasts, casting the garment behind her. Sheldon breathed in sharply, his blood suddenly hot, feeling even more aroused, which he didn't think possible. Reaching out with both hands, he began to explore her breasts, slowly caressing them. He was methodological in his approach, making sure to touch each breast slowly, giving the two equal attention, delighting in the symmetry. He watched the nipples become erect when he brushed over them, and he stayed there for a while, watching the change in her skin, her breathing, fascinated by her response. Rosemary's eyes were now closed, mouth slightly open, head leaned back. He used the back of his hands to graze both her nipples, and she let out a sigh.

"Oh, Sheldon," she moaned softly.

Hearing his name said in such a way ignited a flame inside him, and he suddenly brought his lips to Rosemary's and fell on top of her. He heard her giggle as she hit the bed, and her hands were in his hair, on his naked back, sliding up and down. They kissed for a long time, him lying beside her, but mostly hovering over her. Her breasts pressed against his chest, and he began to feel himself lose control, something he never liked. One last time he consulted his brain, waiting for some thought to stop him. But a feeling of relief, of relaxation, of living in the moment took over. And his brain didn't stop him. Kiss her more, touch her more, make her say your name, his mind encouraged.

Sheldon left Rosemary's lips and kissed down her neck toward her breasts, nuzzling in between them, fairly certain this was the best place in the world to rest his head. He began to slowly kiss the sides of her breasts, rotating between the two, moving underneath, again making sure each breast got the same attention. Finally, he ran his tongue over her nipple, then quickly did the same to the other. He heard her cry out as she arched her back, thrusting her breasts into his face. He felt her run her hands along his back and grab his behind, squeezing it. He groaned into her chest, feeling overwhelmed with pleasure, uncertain if he could control his biology much longer. He didn't want any embarrassing incidents.

Sheldon stopped his movements for a moment, trying to calm himself a bit. Rosemary lay beside him, eyes still closed, breathing hard. Glancing around, he became rather irritated.

"Rosemary," he said softly.

She opened her eyes slowly, looking at him, a soft smile spreading across her face. "Yes."

"Can we move up to the head of the bed? We are lying the wrong way," he said.

Rosemary giggled, a sound he loved, which brought his arousal back with full force. "Of course," she said.

They shifted around, both their heads now on a pillow. They turned to face each other.

"Are you enjoying this?" asked Rosemary quietly.

Sheldon nodded, and resumed kissing her, hands running across her body, feeling hers on him. She shifted to lying on her back, Sheldon once again leaning over her. He automatically moved his leg over hers and suddenly felt his arousal pressed against her. They both gasped, and Sheldon rolled over to his side of the bed, now neither of them touching.

"Oh…um…Sheldon," she said.

"Yes?" he said, his voice shaking.

"Maybe...ah…we should stop for the night," Rosemary said. She turned on her side to face him. "I'm not ready to…go all the way, yet."

Sheldon looked at her and nodded. "Me neither." Go all the way? Coitus? My goodness, how had he got to this point? He turned to face her. "I'm sorry I mauled you, Rosemary. You are just so beautiful and soft and when you sigh I feel…"

His mouth and hands were on her again, her breasts against him, her hands in his hair. He moved his hands down to her behind, clutching it. Perhaps if he moved his hands under the waist band of her pants…

Sheldon pulled away from Rosemary at that last thought.

"We need to stop," he said. "Now, before…before…"

"Yes," she said breathlessly. "But that was…you were…just amazing, Sheldon. I feel so good."

"I never thought…I had no idea," he stopped, feeling stupid not finding any words. "Thank you, Rosemary."

"Thank you," she whispered, leaning in to kiss his lips softly. She suddenly shivered. "Brrr…it's chilly."

"Here, get under," he said, pulling the blanket aside, allowing them both to crawl under the covers.

Rosemary snuggled up against him, and a peaceful sleepiness overtook the frantic passion he'd felt just minutes ago. Both of them drifted off without any further conversation.

Hours later, Sheldon awoke, the bedside lights in his room still on, Rosemary lying asleep beside him, her hair spread across the pillow. He felt so at peace – he couldn't remember a time when he hadn't had something itching at his brain, a thought or an irritation. But something was slightly bothering him. He got up smoothly as not to disrupt Rosemary's sleep and gathered the comics that had fallen on the floor, placing them on top of his shelf. He noticed the one at the foot of the bed, which Rosemary had laid on when he'd tackled her, had a deep crease in the cover. He studied it, knew he should be upset about it, but somehow found it amusing. Whenever he saw this title now, he would think of Rosemary and him, lying on top of the bed, comic books strewn everywhere. The old Sheldon would have freaked out, went on a tirade. But the new Sheldon, the Sheldon who just made out with an intelligent and stunning woman in his own bed, simply grabbed a heavy book off the shelf and put the comic inside to press out the crease. He slid back into bed, to the warmth of Rosemary, turned out the lights, and fell back to sleep.

 _ **Author's Note: Thank you for reading! Comments encouraged. I won't be updating until next weekend, since we are taking our final trip of the summer to San Diego to visit family. Unlike our last getaway that was more relaxing and allowed for some down time, the week will be quite busy. I hope this rather lengthy chapter will make up for the delayed update. Please come back to my story next time since Penny and Leonard's wedding day will be eventful, especially for Sheldon and Rosemary. And don't forget about Paris! I'm so excited to take Erik and Amy to one of my favorite places.**_

 _ **Take care, everyone!**_


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter Thirty-Eight**

 **The Complete Package Hypothesis**

Leonard opened his eyes on the morning of his wedding day, surprised he got any sleep at all. He'd be marrying Penny mere hours from now, something he dreamed of for years. Still, nerves wracked him, and he felt rather lonely, Penny having spent the night at the Wolowitz home to avoid being seen before the wedding. Leonard needed company, someone to talk to, reflect with. Looking at the clock, he saw it just after 6 a.m. Sheldon would be up. They could have breakfast together like old times. Leonard put on his robe and headed across the hall.

Knocking on the door, Leonard heard no movement inside. Curious. Sheldon should be up. Leonard knocked again, finally hearing movement within. The door opened, and Sheldon stood before him.

Leonard eyed his friend, shocked by his appearance. Sheldon wore no shirt and his hair stood on end, eyes still sleepy.

"Good morning, Leonard," said Sheldon, sounding the same, his tone not matching his appearance. "Happy wedding day."

"Hey, so I was thinking we could have breakfast. I'm feeling a little nostalgic. And nervous as hell. You know, we can talk about the past, the future. We could be quiet as not to wake Rosemary," Leonard said.

Sheldon stood in the doorway studying Leonard like he didn't understand what he said. Looking back into his apartment, Sheldon turned back to Leonard, biting his lip.

"Can you come back in an hour?" Sheldon asked.

"Oh, come on Sheldon," Leonard said, feeling a little irritated. "After all I do for you, I just need…"

"Rosemary is in my bed," Sheldon said matter-of-factly.

Leonard felt his jaw drop. Staring at Sheldon, his appearance suddenly made sense. What the hell happened? Had Sheldon done…it? This was huge. A wide grin spread across Leonard's face.

"You dog," said Leonard, winking at his friend.

Sheldon gave Leonard a perplexed look. "I don't understand."

Leonard nodded. "You and Rosemary? Way to go! So, how was it? You seem surprisingly calm."

Sheldon's eyes widened as if realizing what Leonard was talking about. "We did not engage in coitus, if that's what you're thinking. But we did…um…" Sheldon faltered.

Leonard laughed, backing up. "I get it, Sheldon," he said. "I'll leave you to Rosemary."

"Wait, Leonard," said Sheldon. "Please come back in an hour. I would be happy to make you breakfast. If you don't mind Rosemary joining us."

"Of course not," smiled Leonard. "And I'll give you two hours, stud."

Leonard chuckled and retreated to his apartment.

Sheldon shut the door, shaking his head. How long before this went around the group? He returned to his room, staring in the doorway for a moment, not believing the view. Rosemary was still asleep, lying on her stomach, hair everywhere, the blanket only up to her waist, revealing her bare back. Sheldon's heart rate quickened at the sight, his eidetic memory replaying their adventures from the night before. He returned to the bed, lying beside her, and she turned around to lie on her back, giving him a nice view of her breasts. He draped his arms across her stomach and snuggled into her, sighing, feeling deeply happy. He wished he didn't have anything else to do all day except lie next to Rosemary.

After several minutes, she stirred, opening her eyes to meet his.

"Hey handsome," she said, her voice sleepy.

Sheldon moved to kiss her softly

"Good morning, Rosemary," he said. "Did you sleep well?"

"Oh yes," she said. "Better than I have in a long time. You?"

Sheldon nodded. "I had fun last night, Rosemary. I really enjoyed what we did."

"Me too," she grinned and kissed the tip of nose, causing him to look cross-eyed. She giggled at his expression.

Sheldon discovered that the mere sound of her laughing set him aflame, and he brought his mouth to hers in a passionate kiss, one hand creeping up to cup her breast. He found he simply couldn't keep his hands off her.

Rosemary pulled away from their kiss. "Did I hear someone…ohhhh, Sheldon…the door….ah…someone at the door?" she barely got out at he moved down to kiss her breasts.

Sheldon didn't answer, his mouth busy playing with one of her nipples. He loved watching the skin change, the tip harden. And he got harder just watching and listening to her reaction.

"Sheldon?" she said between labored breathes.

"My friend Leonard wanted to have breakfast. I told him to wait," he answered before returned to licking the tip. God, he could do this all day. She tasted good, smelled delicious…

"But he's the groom," Rosemary said, pushing his head away. "And you're the best man. You belong to him today. Let's make breakfast for him. He's probably nervous."

Sheldon sighed, and pulled away. "Very well." He hesitated. He never left things unfinished. "Rosemary, I need to do what I just did to your other nipple."

Rosemary's eyes widened. "What?"

"I have these…things I need to do. Knock three times on a door. Count the stairs as I go down," he pondered the situation. "And now apparently stimulate both your breasts in the same way."

Rosemary began to laugh hard. "Well, be my guest. I can deal with a bit of obsessive compulsive behavior in bed."

Sheldon continued his work, but couldn't keep his hands away, and they ran up and down her body as he kissed and licked her. Suddenly, she pushed him over and was lying on top of him, one leg across his waist, just above his erection. Her hair fell into his face as she kissed him on the lips and moved down to suck on his neck. He reached around and pressed her body to him. How did anyone ever do anything else? He wished he could be in bed with Rosemary all the time, making out, reading comics…

She'd stopped moving and lie on top of him with her face against his neck. He could feel warm water against his skin.

"Rosemary?" he asked.

She looked up into his face, tears falling down her cheeks. "Sheldon, how the hell is this going to work?"

"What?"

"Us," she said. "I'm leaving tomorrow. I've gotten to know you over Skype. We have all these things in common. And now we're together going to see _Star Wars_ and having meals and making out. Sheldon, we spent the night together! And then we're going to be a part again. My heart hurts, Sheldon."

"I…" Sheldon began, but faltered. "My heart hurts too, Rosemary."

They lay in bed for a long time not speaking, just holding one another. Finally, they got up to make breakfast.

Sheldon made French toast and sat in the living room with Rosemary and Leonard, all three in their pajamas.

"I'm glad I have the opportunity to talk with you," Rosemary said to Leonard. "I never got a chance to really meet you, and I know you're Sheldon's best friend."

Sheldon enjoyed listening to Rosemary talk to Leonard, his friend asking her questions, interested in her. Rosemary asked about Leonard and Penny, prompting Leonard to tell their story. Listening to their romance, Sheldon began to wonder if he would ever be sitting talking to Leonard on his wedding day. That thought alone shocked him. Sure, he'd bought an engagement ring last spring but hadn't even planned a proposal, and the actual marriage seemed light years away. Looking at Rosemary listen to the story of Penny and Leonard made him think about what their story would be.

After cleaning up, the three separated to get dressed. Leonard came back in his tux, and both men stood in the living room helping each other finalize their looks. Rosemary burst into the room, interrupting their conversation on types of smiles for the formal pictures. Sheldon felt his breath taken away seeing her, and he stopped just to gape at her. She wore a knee length turquoise gown made of some shimmery fabric, the scoop neck allowing for a string of gemstones, her earrings matching. Her hair half-up, half-down, she wore a large barrette highlighted with more multi-colored gems. Sheldon's gaze fell down to her legs, seeing muscular calves over bare feet. She held two pairs of shoes.

"Okay Sheldon, I need help," she said, holding up a pair of black flats and a pair of silver heels. "Which one?"

"Um…I don't know," he said. He suddenly realized Rosemary wore a different pair of shoes everyday she was with him. "Rosemary, how many pairs of shoes did you bring?"

"Not important," she said. "Flat or heels?"

Sheldon had no idea what to say. He never paid attention to shoes, and yet this woman stood there demanding he actually care. He eyed them, thinking which he would prefer.

"Flats."

She looked at him, her brow furrowed. "Really? You don't think they'd make my legs look short?"

"Um, heels?"

"Sheldon, don't you care?"

Sheldon looked to Leonard for help, utterly baffled by what to say. Leonard just patted him on the back. "Good luck with this, buddy. Leave in five minutes?" He returned to his apartment one final time.

Refocusing on Rosemary, he needed to sound like he cared about something he really didn't. He knew this is an area he failed at miserably when he dated Amy. He didn't care about dumb things like shoes but also disregarded important things, like her work accomplishments and family troubles. He would learn from his mistakes with Amy, use their past relationship as a lesson, like Howard advised and even Amy said on Halloween, like some old wise sage of the desert, dressed like Clint Eastwood.

"I think the flats look fine on your feet and will be more comfortable for dancing, which I intend to do with you a lot," Sheldon answered. "And your legs won't look short. You have excellent muscle definition that has already attracted my attention."

Rosemary smiled at him. "You're sweet, Sheldon. Okay, I'll go with the flats." She kissed him lightly on the lips before sitting to put on her shoes. Minutes later, the three headed downstairs to Sheldon's car to drive to the hotel.

As the formal photos wrapped up, Erik realized how lucky he was with his family. Penny's was difficult to wrangle, but Leonard's was just bat shit crazy. In fact, Leonard's mother questioned Erik several times about his methods before Erik asked point blank in a deeply sarcastic tone the last time one of her photos was published in _National Geographic_ or used in a national Nike advertising campaign. She shut up, and Erik saw both Leonard and Penny stifle smiles.

After the family photos, the bridal party began to assemble. He decided to do a large group shot before breaking them down into bride, groom, groomsmen, etc. As they were getting organized, Raj leading the way in placing everyone, Erik glanced over to see Laura sitting with Rosemary on a nearby bench. He felt happy that Rosemary seemed to get along with the group – one must always show allegiance to fellow Washingtonians. Amy actually seemed to really enjoy the woman and on the way home from the rehearsal dinner talked with Erik about how if she could pick someone for Sheldon to move on with, Rosemary fit the bill nicely. At this point in their relationship, Erik could read Amy pretty well, and knew she spoke the truth.

He glanced at the group, seeing Amy standing with her friends dressed in a mint green gown. He felt love surge in his heart, and he left his position at the tripod to walk over to her. She smiled at his approach.

"Hey, sweetie…" was all she got out before Erik took over her lips.

He slid his mouth to her ear and whispered, "I know you're not supposed to say this to anyone but the bride, but you are seriously the most beautiful woman here, and I cannot wait until our adventure this week."

He returned to her lips briefly then backed away from her to look into her eyes. Amy smiled brightly, and he felt a little overwhelmed. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with this woman; would she say yes to him?

Turning and heading back to his post, he saw Laura laughing. "Nice shade of lipstick, Erik," she shouted.

"Thanks, I do rock a light mauve."

After the formal shots, Erik walked back to his car to switch out tripods, cards, and lenses. Amy joined him, loving seeing him in his white tuxedo. He was, by far, the most handsome man here. And snappy too. His angry retort to Leonard's mom had become the highlight of the day so far.

Carrying a couple of items, she held his hand, thinking about the next day. They'd be on their plane in less than 24 hours, headed to Europe. While Amy had been to Paris before for a conference, she only had time to do a bus tour of the city. Now she would have the opportunity to look around, explore. She'd made plans for the days Erik worked, and they'd filled the rest of the time together with sightseeing and dining reservations. Erik's Paris counterpart even asked them for dinner. She felt like this was a little taste of the adventures Erik went on during his traveling years.

Walking into the parking lot, they passed by Sheldon's Camaro, and Amy smiled. He bought a car, played basketball, had a new girlfriend. Sheldon had changed quite a bit since they broke up, but it had happened so gradually, Amy hadn't realized it until she sat next to Rosemary at dinner the previous evening. And Amy liked her, a lot. In fact, she wished the woman lived nearby so they could talk more. As her and Erik drove home from the rehearsal, she realized she now felt more happy than angry. She'd had a lot of guilt about breaking up with Sheldon, getting to know Erik while they still had the Relationship Agreement, kissing him no less. She didn't believe in things like fate, but she began to reconsider when she thought about how she met Erik mere hours after asking for a break from Sheldon.

Looking at Erik walking next to her now, resembling someone from a spy movie in that white tux, she felt finally at peace with the whole Sheldon situation. They had their five-year romance (Amy still hesitated to think about it as such, considering she now had a different frame of reference), learned from each other, and moved on. It was sad to think about it that way, but there it was. Something occurred to her that hadn't before as she helped Erik switch out lenses. Amy and Sheldon were both now with people quite different then themselves. Erik was a photographer, a visual artist, and Rosemary a historian, someone not even in the science community, which still shocked Amy. Were her and Sheldon simply too much alike? She thought of Leonard and Penny, night and day from each other, getting married, starting a life together.

Amy watched Erik working, his fingers moving over the equipment, and thought about what a fascinating and fun person he was, how they took care of each other, laughed together. Placing her hand on his shoulder, he looked up and smiled, standing up to kiss her.

"Erik Koster?" came a woman's voice from behind them.

The couple turned to see an older woman walk toward them. She had short gray hair and a simple outfit of jeans and a blouse. Amy turned to Erik to see a big grin spread across his face.

"Jill, oh my God, it's been forever," he embraced the woman.

"Oh my dear, you are looking wonderful, my golden boy" she said, her Australian accent coming through. She turned to Amy. "And who is this lovely woman?"

"This is my girlfriend Dr. Amy Fowler. She's a neurobiologist from Caltech," said Erik. "Amy, this is Dr. Jill Henderson, the lead primatologist of the study I did photography for."

"Yes, that photo of Patricia still graces the wall above our mantel," said Jill.

"I have that same photo in my lab," said Amy, immediately liking the woman. Erik had spoken very highly of her before.

"What brings you to the L.A. area, Jill," asked Erik.

"Oh, my niece just had a baby. Off to visit her again before leaving tomorrow," she said, looking intently at Amy. "Neurobiologist?"

"Yes," said Amy, feeling a little strange under the woman's gaze. "My focus is on addiction. I've used primates many times in my studies, the current one included."

"Hmmm," Jill said. "And you're with Erik?"

"Yes," said Amy, glancing towards Erik for help.

He turned to her and smiled. "You'll have to pardon Jill. She gets a bit distracted."

Jill slapped Erik on the arm, laughing. "Just got lost in thought, golden boy. So what are you doing in California and not in some Godforsaken backwater bush photographing wildlife or steam vents or both?"

"Working for Disney in advertising," said Erik. "Taking photos, putting together commercials for the parks. Doing some freelance work, some sports shots. Today I'm doing a wedding for some friends. Amy is a bridesmaid."

"Amy…" Jill said again. "Neurobiologist who studies addiction and uses primates. So you're very familiar with primate behavior?"

"Yes," said Amy, surprised the conversation went back to her. "I love working with them. Behavior studies in general for both humans and primates are fascinating."

"Yes, indeed," said Jill, her gaze shifting between Amy and Erik. "My favorite photographer Erik Koster is dating a neurobiologist who focuses on behavior and is familiar with primates. My, aren't you two the complete package."

Erik laughed. "What does that mean?"

"Oh, nothing," Jill said, still regarding Amy with a smile. "Just thinking out loud."

"Jill, you haven't changed a bit," Erik said. "You're doing that thing again, where you just stare…"

"I do observe primate behavior, Erik," Jill laughed.

"Are you calling Amy and I monkeys?" Erik scoffed mockingly.

"Well, we are," corrected Amy.

Amy and Jill laughed together, Amy liking this woman even more.

Jill turned to Erik. "I like this neurobiologist of yours, Erik. And unlike me, you have changed. You seem…happy. And healthy. I remember you coming to us during a very dark time." Jillian turned to Amy. "Weren't the Beatles right, my dear? Love is all you need." Jill looked back at Erik. "I wish we had more time to visit. I think the last time we spoke was over e-mail last year when you contacted Stan and myself for a letter of recommendation. Do you have your card?"

Erik produced his card from his pocket. Jill flipped it over, pulled a pen from her purse, and handed the card to Amy.

"Please write down your information as well," Jill said. "I'm guessing you are not carrying your own card in that lovely gown. I always put all my essentials in my husband's suit pockets."

Amy laughed as she wrote her information on the back of Erik's card, thinking about her ID and lipstick in Erik's pocket. She handed the card back to Jill who studied it and again looked intensely at the two of them.

"You are a beautiful couple," she finally said. "I will definitely be in touch." She gave them both a quick hug and disappeared into the rows of cars.

Amy watched her go. "She's…wonderful."

"Oh yes," said Erik. "Jill and Stan, her husband, helped me so much, Amy. You have no idea. They knew when to talk and when to leave me alone. They are truly amazing people. And she'd just as quirky as ever."

Amy smiled. "Even more so than me and my friends?"

Erik laughed. "Um, you guys are quirky. Jill is on a whole other level. Maybe eccentric is a better word. Like crazy, in a good way. She's…well, incredibly smart and artistic. Like, combining science and art. Hard to explain, but she just looks at the world differently. I read her field notes one time, and some of it was in verse. Like a sonnet. She's really outgoing and always says exactly what's on her mind. She doesn't care about what people think. Her husband Stan is a children's book author and illustrator. Really popular in Australia. Uses bush animals as characters. They work well together. I'd watch her out taking notes as he would sit next to her and draw. They'd sit together for hours not talking and come to camp that night and entertain us with their stories."

"What do you think she meant by us being the complete package?" asked Amy as Erik closed the trunk, and they headed back inside to get ready for the ceremony.

"Dunno," he chuckled. "Could mean anything. She was fascinated by you. And she should be. You would enjoy talking with her. I saw how she was studying you. Expect her to contact you in the near future."

The complete package, thought Amy, smiling as she looked at Erik. The biologist and the photographer. Amy once again thought about their differences and how they added up to make something wonderful.

The ceremony began, and Sheldon found himself linking arms with Bernadette, standing in front of Penny and her father. Leonard already waited at the altar, and Howard just began down the aisle, guiding Penny's sister, followed by Raj and Amy. Sheldon turned around before beginning his journey, looking at Penny. He remembered the first time he met her, how young she'd been. How young they'd all been. How she became a good friend, helping him navigate difficult social situations, while at the same time mocking him. Of course, he'd mocked her throughout the years as well, and would continue to do so. Now two of his best friends were getting married. Never one for sentimentality, Sheldon suddenly found this moment profound. He let go of Bernadette, and stepped up to Penny. He reached out his hand to her, and she released her father's arm, grasping Sheldon.

"I am so very happy for you, Penny," he said. "You look beautiful."

Penny beamed at him. The two returned to their spots, and Sheldon guided Bernadette up the aisle. Rosemary sat in the back row with Laura, and she gave him a small wave as he passed. Looking up at the front, he saw Leonard waiting at the altar with the judge, all smiles, eyes only on Penny. While Sheldon still felt irritated about the wedding taking up so much of his time, seeing his two friends finally marry after all this time was a relief.

After the wedding, the bridal party assembled in a receiving line as guests moved into the other ballroom for the reception. Sheldon stood greeting people he didn't know, growing bored with the tedium. He ran the best man speech over and over in his head, knowing that was the next, and final, thing expected of him. He had a car now – perhaps he and Rosemary could slip out early. Thinking her name seemed to summon her, because now she stood in front of him, her and Laura the final two in the line as all the other guests mingled in the other room before dinner.

Rosemary took Sheldon's hand and smiled up at him. "You looked so handsome up there."

"Thank you," he said. "Did you see how gracefully I handed over the ring?"

"Yes, you were amazing," Rosemary laughed, standing on her toes to kiss his cheek. "Now just your speech and after that, we can dance."

"Hey Sheldon," said Raj, Laura hanging off his arm. "I was commenting to Erik the other night how it's funny you and Amy both found people from Washington."

"Ha, I thought the same thing when Sheldon told me Erik was Amy's boyfriend," Rosemary laughed. "Same college and everything." She paused. "Laura, did you happen to see where the ladies room is?"

"Yeah, down the hall leading to the kitchen," she said, wrapping her arms around Raj.

"See you at the table, Sheldon," said Raj. "Can't wait for your speech." The couple left.

"I don't think it's a big coincidence you and Erik being from the same state, same college," said Sheldon. "You're still in the proximity of the west coast, so us running into one another had a higher chance of probability than had you lived in central China."

"Well, it seems you and Amy just needed some of that Pacific Northwest culture, you know, grunge music and apples and flannel shirts," Rosemary winked. "And you know what the Beach Boys said about northern girls and the way they kiss…"

"I'm afraid I'm unfamiliar…"

"They keep their boyfriends warm at night," she whispered in his ear, running her lips softly across his cheek before walking by him to head to the restroom.

Sheldon stood there, stunned by how her simple words could get him so aroused so quickly. Images from the evening before, Rosemary moaning under his touch, feeling her underneath him, on top of him this morning, filled his mind. He knew he was prone to obsessions – was he now obsessed with Rosemary? He soon realized he stood alone in the ceremony room, everyone else filing in to mingle and get seated for dinner. And the speeches. Sheldon didn't feel nervous about the speech any longer; in fact the only thing on his mind was Rosemary and the way she kissed.

He walked in the direction Laura said the restrooms were, noticing the door to the kitchen open, waiters beginning to bring out appetizers. Sheldon leaned against the wall down the hall a bit from the women's room. Several moments passed and Rosemary emerged. Sheldon grabbed her gently, backing her against the wall, finally planting his hands against the wall on either side of her head.

"How do you do that, Rosemary?" he asked, his voice low again. Lust. He was certain now of the feeling of lust.

Rosemary was laughing, looking very amused at him. "What? I just quoted the Beach Boys. You never listened to…"

Sheldon dived in for a kiss and soon the two were locked together.

The bridal party began to take their seats for dinner. Bernadette glanced around for Sheldon. Although they decided to give their speeches toward the end of the meal, Bernadette felt responsible for making sure Sheldon did the right thing.

"Howie, have you seen Sheldon?" she asked.

"He might be waiting for Rosemary. She needed to use the restroom," said Laura, who then paused. "But that was a little while ago."

"Oh God," said Bernadette, grabbing Howard. "He's got transportation now. He probably high-tailed it out of here. Help me find him."

Bernadette and Howard moved into the other room, where hotel employees were already clearing the ceremony set-up. The couple walked in the direction of the bathroom. Coming around the corner to the hall leading to the kitchen, Bernadette froze in her tracks, Howard beside her. She felt her jaw drop at the sight that greeted her.

Rosemary leaned her back against the wall, one hand caressing Sheldon's neck while the other was firmly planted on his behind. Sheldon leaned against her, hands running up and down her body. They were French kissing, oblivious to the occasional waiter who walked by, the young men with knowing smiles on their faces.

"Are you seeing this or am I hallucinating?" asked Bernadette.

"Yeah, I see it," Howard answered. "I don't really know how to respond."

The two were quiet for a moment before Bernadette finally called Sheldon's name. The physicist quickly broke his kiss with Rosemary and turned toward his friends, not letting his girlfriend go. He looked at them as if he didn't recognize either Howard or Bernadette. Rosemary turned red, looking embarrassed, and disengaged herself from Sheldon, straightening her clothes and hair.

"Sheldon, it's time for dinner and the speeches," said Bernadette, trying to keep a large grin from spreading across her.

Sheldon seemed to come to, because he stepped back from Rosemary and began straightening his tuxedo, running his hand through his hair.

"Here Sheldon," said Howard, guiding him towards the men's room. "You need a better fix than that. You want to look good for the photos. Meet you ladies at the table?"

Bernadette nodded as the men disappeared. She walked with Rosemary to the reception.

"So you and Sheldon are quite…taken with each other," the blonde said, giggling a bit.

Rosemary appeared nervous. "Yes, I really like him." She smiled, looking at the ground. "He's very…passionate."

"Well, it's new for us all seeing this side of Sheldon," said Bernadette. "I'm glad he found someone so sweet."

"Thank you," Rosemary smiled, then looked sad. "I just hope we can figure out what to do after this weekend. Seeing him, being around him, and then leaving, is going to be hard."

Bernadette felt bad for both Rosemary and Sheldon, hundreds of miles apart. She had Howard by her side every day, for better or for worse. And Bernadette liked this version of Sheldon, actually cute, still an ass, but adorable in his gangly way. She hoped they could work it out.

At the end of the meal, Howard tapped on his glass to get the room's attention. Bernadette looked across the table to Sheldon.

"You ready?"

He nodded, looking nervous. She noticed he'd been drinking iced tea, but he quickly reached for the bottle of red wine on the table. Rosemary put her hand on his, stopping him.

"Bad idea," Bernadette heard Rosemary say. "Yoshi sent me a link to a YouTube video of you taking off your pants during a speech. You looked drunk. You can do this without the wine. It's only a paragraph long, and you've practiced. And I'm right here beside you."

Bernadette smiled, and stood up, giving her speech, which consisted of funny stories of Penny and Leonard, which made the audience laugh.

"And now for the best man, Sheldon Cooper," she said, sitting down and gesturing to Sheldon.

Sheldon rose. "That's Dr. Sheldon Cooper," he said, getting small laughter from the crowd.

Bernadette crossed her fingers under the table. Sheldon looked down at Rosemary, who just smiled up at him, nodding. He turned and looked directly at Penny and Leonard.

"I am the most important person in this room," Sheldon began. "I am the only one here who observed the exact moment Penny and Leonard met, the moment that led to us all being gathered here today. Leonard was already my best friend, and Penny soon became another, and to watch them over the past several years has been both frustrating and delightful. Now they are married, which puts an end to this roller coaster courtship and begins their life together. A life I hope to be a part of because as most of you know, watching Penny and Leonard is never boring. Cheers to the couple."

The assembly applauded, and Sheldon sat down, receiving a quick kiss from Rosemary. Bernadette and Howard shared a glance. While not the most poignant best man speech, Sheldon spoke from the heart, rare for him. As Bernadette watched Sheldon begin talking to Rosemary again, she found herself hoping Sheldon could finally find happiness in someone other than himself.

Amy soon found dating the photographer at a wedding meant you didn't get to dance with your boyfriend very much. Still, she danced quite a bit, a couple times with Stuart, once with Barry Kripke, several times with her girlfriends to loud dance numbers. She danced with Sheldon, allowing her the opportunity to tell him how much she liked Rosemary and ask him about the publication of his paper. He seemed so relaxed, at ease, a Sheldon she rarely saw. As the song ended, Sheldon took her hand and guided it into the waiting Erik's, Amy surprised to find him without his camera for the moment. Her boyfriend grabbed her, and they twirled around the dance floor, "A Whole New World" from _Aladdin_ suddenly playing.

"I made a special request," Erik said. "I know we never spoke of it, but I've always kind of considered this our song."

Amy remembered well the day months ago when they drove to Disneyland, the day they first kissed, the day she made the life changing decision to take a chance on Erik, give herself an opportunity at love, romance. As the song played, they leaned their heads together, singing along softly, Amy loving his quiet voice sing slightly off key. The song ended, and another slow number began, Erik still holding tight to Amy.

"You think we'll ever be here one day at our own wedding?" asked Amy suddenly, wondering why she had. She avoided talking about such thinks since Bernadette, Penny, and Laura hinted toward a Paris proposal. Perhaps out of fear or not to jinx things, she wasn't sure.

"Oh hell no," said Erik.

Amy, who had been holding him with her head on his shoulder, felt a pang in her heart. Perhaps she'd been wrong, the girls mistaken. They were still a new couple, right? Too soon, maybe? Amy brought her eyes to look at Erik, seeing him considering the ceiling.

"Why not?" asked Amy meekly.

"The lighting in here is crap," said Erik. "Seriously, it's been a frustrating photography day. I'm glad I was able to do the formals outside. Natural lighting is always best." He smiled down at her. "So no, we would never get married here."

Amy placed her head back on his shoulder as they moved slowly across the dance floor.

A half hour later, Erik plopped down next to Sheldon, who sat watching Rosemary dance with Howard. He browsed through the reception photos he'd taken so far, still frustrated with the terrible lighting in the ballroom. He'd need to clean a lot of these up on Photoshop. Still, he felt certain that he'd gotten all the couples and families, with Raj's help of course. Only the garter and bouquet tosses remained out of the events of the day. Exhausted, Erik felt grateful for the 14 hour flight the next day. Of course they had a stopover in Montreal, but he could just sit beside Amy and relax.

"Hey, so Rosemary is really great," said Erik. "When you guys getting together again? Have you figured out how you're going to work this long distance thing?"

Sheldon looked over at Erik sadly. "No. I hope we can figure it out. I enjoy talking with her over Skype, but being around her makes me feel…whole. And excited. And at home, comfortable. I don't know why. To go back to just looking at her through a screen will…" Sheldon stopped.

Erik regarded Sheldon thoughtfully. "May I offer you some advice?"

"Please. I've observed and taken notes on your behavior before. You seem adept at relationships and social situations in general. Perhaps more so than my other companions. And you helped me pick out an excellent vehicle," Sheldon said. "I value your opinion."

Erik stared at Sheldon. "Um, observed and taken notes?"

Sheldon fidgeted and shifted around in his seat. "Well, I'm a scientist. Just…ah…getting to know you."

Erik still felt a bit uncomfortable at the moment, but he continued. "You and Rosemary should make a calendar of when you can get together over the next couple of months. Then you know, have something to look forward to. The counselor I've been seeing the past few months since my recent anxiety attack…"

"You have anxiety?" asked Sheldon.

"Ah, yes. Amy never told you?"

"No."

Erik only nodded, grateful for her and Raj's discretion. "Anyhow, she has me create a calendar of things I need to do, color-coding them for priority. You can color code things, have events and dates set. And you stick to the calendar, no exceptions."

Sheldon seemed thoughtful. "Yes, yes, we can do that." His eyes lit up as he looked at Erik. "We can plan one this evening. Thank you, Erik."

Erik smiled, still concerned about being observed by Sheldon, and turned his attention to the activity on the dance floor. The reception was nearing an end, Penny and Leonard ready to head up to the honeymoon suite, the hotel staff looking to begin cleaning up.

"All right, time for the garter and bouquet toss," Erik said, readying his camera. "Better get in there, Sheldon."

"You coming too?"

"Ha! Um, no. I caught the garter at my sister's wedding," Erik said, shaking his head at the memory. "Things didn't go too well. I'm not a superstitious person, but maybe I need to sit this one out. Just take pictures."

The assembly laughed as Leonard dived under Penny's dress to retrieve the garter. Standing with his back to the group of unmarried men, he sent it slingshot-style behind him. Nobody else had a chance since the garter hit Raj square in the face, falling into his hands.

"Oh my God," said Laura, standing beside Erik. Erik began to laugh.

The women then assembled. Penny locked eyes with Erik, who stood near her to get a good shot. Throwing the bouquet in a large arch, the flowers landed in the center of the group, right into Laura's arms.

"Oh my God," Erik heard Raj say behind him.

Erik quickly grabbed the couple, getting photos of them with the garter and bouquet. Both looked a little stunned and nervous with each other, which of course made for the most adorable photos. After the shots, Erik approached Raj.

"You still good to pick us up tomorrow at 10 a.m.?" he asked.

"Yes, and I'll slip you the ring. And Cinnamon and I are really looking forward to having Honeybee over for the holiday," Raj answered.

"Well, looks like you're the one who needs the ring," winked Erik. "Thanks for your help, man."

"No problem," Raj said, looking worried. Erik just slapped his friend on the back and laughed.

As Penny and Leonard left, Erik found Amy.

"Ready to go, babe?" he asked.

"Yup," Amy said. "I love this dress, but I am really looking forward to getting out of it."

"Ohhh…me too," he said, grabbing her around the waist and pulling her against him, kissing her deeply. He pulled back to look in her emerald eyes, reminded of the coming week.  
Of Paris. Of the ring. "Okay, so maybe I'm kinda exhausted and need to finish packing. Rendezvous in Paris?"

"Oui," she answered with a smile.

As the friends were saying goodbye, Rosemary pulled her phone out of her clutch and noticed she missed a call from her sister only minutes ago. Stepping out into the courtyard, she called Lillian back.

"Hey, just wanted to see how your weekend was going," Lillian said. "You're of course going to fill me in on all the dirty little details when we get together this week, right?"

"It's been really good. A lot of fun," said Rosemary. "His friends are really nice, and we've gotten to know each other even better. And…I think I need to call this thing off now, Lil."

"Wait, what?" her sister said, sounding shocked. "Why?"

Rosemary had been thinking about it all day. She was only getting more familiar with Sheldon, more attracted to him in so many different ways. His intelligence, laced with that arrogance she found slightly enduring and off putting at the same time, making her want to argue with him. And the arguments were fun. She enjoyed a lot of the things he cared about; she finally found someone who understood her little obsessions. And he was so sexy, in a shy, bumbling sort of way. She knew he'd be great physically from the kiss they shared in front of her house, but the slow and hot make out session from the night before and this morning still sent shivers through her. And him grabbing her in the hall before dinner. He'd set her whole being on fire. She wanted more of him, his mind and body. But the long distance thing would never work; it would hurt to be away from him now. And it would eventually end like everything else.

"I think I'm falling for him," she finally told her sister. "And…I just know it's going to end, so why prolong things. Make this just a one-weekend thing, and we move on."

"Move on to what?" Lillian said angrily. "You always sabotage yourself, think you don't deserve to be happy. That things won't work out. How the hell do you know? Just because things with other guys didn't work out doesn't mean they won't with Sheldon. You go back to your little world, all by yourself. Don't you want someone to share it with?"

"Lil, you have no idea what…" Rosemary began.

"No, I do have an idea. You put yourself out there all the time for work and school. You take risks," Lillian interrupted. "Why not with love, Rose?"

"Because I gave up, okay," Rosemary shouted into the phone. "A couple years ago, just gave up. There's something wrong with me, Lil. I'm not girlfriend material. I couldn't marry Mike and after that, couldn't even see anyone for more than one date. I don't know when it happened, but I just gave up. Decided to be alone. And I work well alone, you know that."

"But Sheldon…"

"Yeah, it was fun flirting with him at Thanksgiving, and talking on Skype, and going to dinner and a movie, and messing around in his bed, and dancing, and watching _Doctor Who_ , but…" she stopped.

There was silence on the line. She was falling for him in a way she never felt before. But she was scared.

"Don't give up on yourself, Rose," said Lillian quietly. "You deserve happiness. Sheldon deserves happiness. And you make each other happy. Just because it will be hard doesn't mean it won't work out."

Rosemary didn't respond.

"Listen, I love you unconditionally, and I will always be on your side," said Lillian. "But this sounds like something real. I could see it. Yoshi could see it. Glenn and Sally could see it. Hell, you two have been the main topic of conversation the past few weeks, even more than the mountain coming back to life. I think you can see it too. Give this a chance. Give yourself a chance, Rose. Please."

"I don't know, Lil," she said finally, feeling tears come to her eyes. She glanced to see Sheldon entering the courtyard, walking toward her. "I've gotta go."

"Please, Rose," Lillian said. "Take the risk."

"I love you, Lil."

"Love you too."

Rosemary hung up and turned to Sheldon. He smiled at her, and she felt her heart begin to knock in her chest.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked.

She only nodded as he took her hand, and they walked silently toward the car. The drive back to Sheldon's apartment was quiet. About halfway home, Rosemary broke the silence.

"Sheldon, when we return home, we need to have a serious talk," she said quietly, trying not to reveal any emotions.

"Yes, we do Rosemary," Sheldon said. She could see him smiling broadly. "Yes we do."

 _ **Author's Note: Will Rosemary break Sheldon's heart, or can this couple of Whovians work out a successful long distance relationship?**_

 _ **Sorry (not sorry?) for the long chapter. Wanted to keep the wedding events together and introduce an important new character. Hope you're continuing to enjoy this story. I appreciate you reading.**_


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter Thirty-Nine**

 **The Sensual Color Codification**

Rosemary and Sheldon entered his apartment, Sheldon walking to the kitchen to put on the hot water for tea.

"You sure you don't want any tea?" he asked his girlfriend.

"No thank you," she answered nervously, still unsure of her decision to call things off with Sheldon. "I'm a coffee girl. When you come from the Pacific Northwest, your blood is at least 25% Arabica beans."

Sheldon chuckled at her joke. "Well, the next time you visit, I will make sure to have an expresso machine at your disposal. I know instant coffee is not the same and has been a poor substitute."

"The instant has been fine," said Rosemary, sitting in the chair at the center of the living room as Sheldon moved toward his usual spot on the sofa.

"Why don't you sit next to me, Rosemary?" he asked, that cute, inquisitive look on his face.

How was she going to do this? She didn't want to, but it was the best thing for both of them. Rosemary leaned forward, her hands folded together. "Sheldon, we need to talk about this…relationship we have. I think we need…"

"Let's make a calendar!" Sheldon interrupted enthusiastically.

"Huh?"

"A calendar!" he said again. "Erik suggested it. He's a lot smarter than I give him credit for."

"Hey, he went to my college!" Rosemary said laughing. "Be nice."

Sheldon waved his hand, as if brushing away her comment. "We can make a calendar of the next several months of when we can see one another. We can take turns visiting. I have six months of paid vacation saved up…"

"Six months!" exclaimed Rosemary, thinking of her own large accumulation of vacation days. Certainly not that much though.

"We can plan activities, such as playing basketball or attending museum exhibits," Sheldon continued. "You could stay here when you visit in Pasadena…"

"And you could stay with me in Tacoma," she hesitated. "Although my other bedroom is more of a library and office. No extra bed."

"I don't see a problem there, unless I'm not invited into, um…your…" Sheldon jumped up suddenly to take the boiling water off the stove.

Rosemary watched him work silently in the kitchen, blushing at his implication. A calendar. Take turns visiting. Planned activities. This did sound like something that would work. Yes, it would. And she wanted to be with him, more than anything. She leaped up from her seat and ran into the kitchen, grabbing both his hands after he replaced the kettle on the stove.

"Yes, yes, Sheldon," she said, feeling happy beyond belief. "Let's get into our pajamas and plan until Lil and Yoshi's wedding."

Sheldon nodded, looking like a kid in his excitement, only making Rosemary like him more. They both dashed down the hall to change out of their formal wear. In her room, Rosemary grabbed her pajama bottoms and camisole, noticing she had a maple syrup stain on the shirt from breakfast that morning. How embarrassing, she thought. Hopefully, Leonard and Sheldon didn't notice. She didn't have any other sleepwear, so she peaked her head out the bedroom door.

"Sheldon?" she called.

"Yes?"

"Do you have an old t-shirt I can borrow to sleep in? My shirt has a sticky syrup stain," she said.

Sheldon didn't respond immediately. After several moments, Rosemary shrugged to herself and decided to wear the stained shirt anyway. She began to close her door when she saw him emerge from his room, tuxedo jacket off, shirt unbuttoned and untucked, undershirt showing. Rosemary found herself staring as he stood in front of her, holding out a red t-shirt.

"You may wear my favorite t-shirt," he said. She unrolled it to reveal the Flash symbol. "It's nice and soft, which I know you like."

Rosemary reddened, remembering their encounter in the closet at the bed and breakfast. "Thank you. I…it's…"

"Do you need help with your dress?" he asked suddenly.

Rosemary bit her lip, trying to stifle a smile. He was quite the eager lover; she liked that. A lot. His suggestion aroused her.

"Well, actually, this just pulls off over my head," she said, sad she hadn't worn something more complicated. "But if you'd still like to help…"

Sheldon backed away toward his room, appearing nervous. "Oh, then I'll just change and meet you in the living room." He disappeared and closed his door.

Closing her door, Rosemary realized she still found Sheldon difficult to read. Hopefully over time they could communicate better. As she changed, she began to feel giddy. Thinking back on the day, she only had half a glass of wine with dinner, several hours ago. The giddiness must be over this plan, this calendar, a chance at making this work. She went to the bathroom to remove her make-up and brush out her hair before returning to the living room to find Sheldon with a blank calendar out, pen at the ready. For the next hour, the two planned their long weekends through May, when Yoshi and Lil would wed. They added in activities they wanted to do, sightseeing, like visiting Seattle or going to Disneyland, so the person living in the location in question could make proper arrangements. Rosemary loved the calendar; it would definitely give her something to look forward to, and she would hang it in a place of honor at home. And her office at work. Both her and Sheldon programed the dates into their phones, and he moved to his computer to make an official, color-coded hard copy while also booking a January flight to Tacoma.

Rosemary sat on the couch sipping her coffee, which was terrible. Instant coffee was something one only drank out of desperation or on camping trips. She didn't have the heart to tell Sheldon, since he'd panicked the first morning she was there when he realized she was a coffee drinker and made sure they stopped by the grocery store on the way to see _Star Wars_.

Sheldon printed out two copies of the calendar, and they both sat in their places studying the document.

"This is perfect," Rosemary said, feeling a little chocked up. A while ago she was going to break up this little affair, and now they had a plan, solid and color-coded. Glancing at the clock, she saw the hour wasn't terribly late. She noticed chess on his bottom shelf; perhaps she could school him at a game as she had done with Monopoly.

"Hey, so we don't see each other for three weeks," Rosemary said. "Let's make tonight count."

"Yes?" said Sheldon, leaning forward to look into her eyes.

The bright blue caught her off guard. "Um…how about a game of chess?"

"Chess?"

"Yes, I'm quite good. I'm sure I could beat you," she said, knowing he was competitive.

"I seriously doubt that," said Sheldon in his condescending tone. "But chess…um…I have a counterproposal."

Rosemary giggled at the formality of his words. "Okay?"

"Let's make out instead," he said, quite businesslike.

Rosemary began to laugh. "Well, do you have any evidence to support that this would be an appropriate use of our time this evening, our last together for three weeks?"

Sheldon looked at her, seemingly shocked at her suggestion to provide evidence. "Why Rosemary, I think the last name Fox befits you well. You are quite sly."

"Your evidence, Dr. Cooper," she said, trying to sound all business, but getting turned on by the moment with his suggestion they make out again. The memory of his hands running up and down her body at the wedding flashed through her mind, making her want to jump on him.

"Well," Sheldon began, clearing his throat. "Seeing our wonderfully organized calendar, um, slightly arouses me."

"You did pick out some very sensual colors," Rosemary agreed, smiling, feeling her heart rate quicken.

"And, um, well…ah…seeing you in my favorite shirt…and I can see you are not wearing a…well…anything underneath," he continued. "It makes me…"

"Yes…?" she said, leaning toward him.

"Makes me want to put my hands…"

Rosemary didn't let him finish. She moved from the chair onto Sheldon, straddling his lap and taking over his lips. She could feel his growing erection, since her private area was right against his, and she loved the sensation, making her already feel wet. He seemed startled by her sudden move and the intimate position, but he recovered quickly, sliding his large hands up her shirt, running them along her back, moving around to graze her breasts in the front.

"Rosemary, I have another confession," he said, leaving her lips for a moment.

"Yes," she mumbled, as she moved to suck on his neck. She heard him groan.

"I've been thinking about your breasts all day," he said finally. "About touching you…hearing you…I'm…" His lips were on hers again, tongue frantically moving around in her mouth.

She separated from him for a moment. "I've been thinking about you. Your eyes, your voice, rolling around on a bed of comic books." She began to giggle, and Sheldon smiled before taking over her mouth again.

Rosemary began to work the buttons of his pajamas, and he soon pulled the Flash shirt off over her head, casting it onto the chair. Shrugging off the pajama top, he pulled Rosemary against him. She loved the feeling of their bare chests together, and she automatically moved her hips, grinding slowly against him. He gasped at her move, and everything stopped.

"Rosemary, I…" he stammered.

"Sorry, Sheldon," she said, remembering he was a virgin, inexperienced. "I totally understand. I can move off of…"

His mouth was on her again, hands on her hips, sliding toward her behind. She moved again in the grinding motion, and he moaned into her mouth.

"Oh, yes, yes, yes," he whispered.

Thank goodness, she thought, because she sure as hell didn't want to stop. Grinding against him, with his mouth now moving toward her breasts, was bringing her to an early climax. God, he was hard. And large. And...

She moaned loudly as she moved, his member rubbing against the perfect spot. She cried out his name as ecstasy took over, hoping this wasn't the only time tonight, that there was still more to come. He continued his work on her breasts, prolonging the feeling. As she calmed down and just held him for a moment, he looked up at her, eyes wide.

"Rosemary?"

"Holy crap, Sheldon," she said breathlessly, feeling slightly embarrassed. She certainly hadn't expected that, but he did have her on edge all day. "Sorry, I just got a little carried away and…"

"Can we go to the bedroom?" he asked. "Now?"

"Yes," she said, moving off of him.

Sheldon stood quickly, grabbed her hand, and lead her down the hall. Entering his room, she fell onto the bed, beckoning him to join her. He fell beside her and began kissing and touching her, as she explored him, both of them rolling, back and forth, Sheldon groaning from time to time, Rosemary giggling. She felt his erection pressed against her, and, as her mouth was on his, brought her hand down to brush over it before grasping it in her hand through the fabric.

"Ooohhhh, Rosemary," he said. "Please, please, please…"

She moved her mouth away from his to look at him. "Tell me what you want, Sheldon."

He again looked at her with his wild eyes. "I want…oh lord we shouldn't."

"What?"

"Please touch me."

She brought her hand underneath the top of his pajama bottoms and ran it over his penis, covered only with his underwear. Rosemary gasped. He was quite large, and touching him was getting her going again, wet and ready for him. She couldn't believe they'd gone this far in such a short amount of time. And she wanted him, badly. Maybe the whole idea of not seeing each other for three weeks set things into motion.

Sheldon had stopped his movements and lie there with his eyes closed, breathing heavily under her touch. The angle was difficult, his pants in the way. She slipped down his body and began to remove his pants, finally casting them onto the floor. He lie there in front of her in just his briefs, the bulge in his underwear beckoning her. He had his eyes open now, staring at her as she sat up on her knees beside him.

"We should stop," he said unconvincingly.

"Why?" said Rosemary, knowing he didn't want to. She saw the evidence clearly.

"I don't know," he finally said as she lay back down beside him. He began to fiddle with her pajama bottoms, and soon they were on the floor beside his.

She wore only a pair of lavender cotton panties, not terribly cute, but they seemed to work for Sheldon. He rolled over on top of her, kissing her passionately.

"We should stop," he whispered again, moving down her body, his fingers venturing clumsily towards her panties, playing with the hem.

"If you want to we can…" she breathed, noticing he didn't stop, but rather ran his fingers along her vaginal area over her panties. She gasped, thrusting her body against his, her hands moving toward his butt, sliding underneath the briefs.

"But I don't want to, Rosemary," he said into her chest. "This feels so good, so good, so very good. And…and you'll be gone tomorrow. So far away."

They continued exploring one another for quite some time, always returning to their deep kiss.

Finally, Rosemary asked, "Do you have protection, Sheldon?"

Sheldon looked baffled. "Protection?"

"A condom?" said Rosemary.

She saw Sheldon swallow hard. "Um, no. I never thought…I mean, when Leonard lived here, we did, but I never thought…oh dear."

Rosemary giggled, feeling a little embarrassed. "Okay, so would you think it was totally strange if I had a box in my suitcase?"

"Why do you have them?"

Rosemary laughed. "Something Lillian said about us having a wild sex weekend. Excuse me, wild coitus weekend." She paused, studying him. Again, he was difficult to read at this moment, appearing thoughtful. "Should I…um…go get the box?"

"Okay," was all he said.

Rosemary hopped out of bed and bounded into her room, happy she'd grabbed the box at the airport shop in Seattle.

Sheldon watched her leave the room, now lying on his back. Thank God she had condoms, he thought cursing himself for being unprepared. He was always prepared. He had an emergency kit for a possible zombie apocalypse in his hall closet. He could survive…

Wait, were he and Rosemary about to engage in coitus? He sat up slightly, regarding himself, on top of his comforter in only his briefs, his erection about ready to explode. He was shocked he'd held out this long. But how had he got to this point? They'd been sitting in the living room and suddenly they were locked together, the feeling so very good. Things he'd never felt before. And he didn't stop it; he wanted it. Wanted it badly. Looking at himself now, he realized he lost total control, his base urges taking over completely. He hadn't even realized it until that moment. Where was his brain at? His brain always stopped him. Sheldon felt his heart rate quicken even more and the familiar feeling of panic take over. He desperately needed to get back in control. Okay brain, do your work.

First he thought about television shows. This always was the failsafe, what led to the break-up with Amy. Okay, television. _Doctor Who_. Sitting on the couch with Rosemary watching _Doctor Who_. Standing on the shores of Bad Wolf Bay, holding the hands of his very own Rose, his companion….

Oh dear, television not working. New topic. Comic books. Lying on his bed, comic books strewn on the floor as he pressed himself against Rosemary.

No, not working either. That memory made it even worse. Where was Rosemary so he could get on top of her?

Stop! Okay, new topic. Physics. Dark matter. Yes, yes, his theory. His paper which Rosemary read when she was just the faceless sister of Lillian. The paper the journal accepted while she sat on the couch, listening, then congratulating him, proud of him.

No, no, not dark matter. Black holes, yes black holes. Emptiness in space, the blackness of the universe. Black like Rosemary's hair, put up with a gemstone barrette, glittering like a galaxy on the dark background of the universe.

No matter what he thought, his brain always came back to her, to Rosemary. She was standing in the doorway now, fiddling with the box. Her long hair messed up and spilling over her shoulders, hiding her breasts from his view. She wore only a pair of lavender panties. He was hot and ready for her, the feeling of want, of need taking over completely, his mind and body once again working together in a way Sheldon had become accustomed to when around Rosemary. What had changed in him? Why was his mind now allowing this to happen? He no longer felt frightened at such an intimate encounter; he craved it. Plus, he never left anything unfinished, and he was so close now.

Make love to her, his mind prompted.

"Rosemary," he said, his voice thick and slow in the darkened room, the only light silhouetting her as she stood in the doorway.

"Yes?" she asked, looking up from the box she finally got open.

"Make love to me."

Rosemary stared at him, breathing heavily. She pulled out the condoms and threw them on the bed, casting the box aside. She then crawled up Sheldon's body, her breasts running along him, until she lie on him completely. The sensation just about sent him over the edge.

"Are you sure?" she asked softly, her face inches from hers.

"Yes," he said, more certain of this moment than anything in his life.

She moved back down his body, pulling down his briefs, throwing them onto their growing pile of clothing. She moved back up to lie beside him, and began running her hand up and down his length, studying him.

"Wow, Sheldon," she smiled at him and giggled. "You are quite…um, well, wow."

Sheldon moved on top of her, hooked his hands through the fabric of her panties, and slid them down her legs. As he moved back up her body, he stopped to study her private area, sliding his fingers along her, momentarily dipping them inside, grateful for the book Penny and Leonard gave him years ago so he knew the geography of the area. She was warm and wet inside, and she gasped and thrust up on his hands, letting out a cry.

"God, Sheldon, please come inside," she moaned. "Now. Please."

Sheldon rose up on his knees, grabbing a condom. He'd put them on before, several times in adolescence and a couple times as an adult when he needed to relieve himself but didn't want the mess. Still, he hoped he could get it on quickly. He rolled it on and once again moved to lie on top of Rosemary, her opening her legs, rubbing her thighs against him. She grasped his penis and helped guide him to her opening, and when there he began to push inside slowly. Sensations of all kinds took over his body as he moved himself into her, and he kept his eyes on hers, the gaze they shared intense. Occasionally, she'd gasp, her nails digging into his back.

"Am I hurting you?" asked Sheldon, worried.

"No, no," she said. "Just need to get accustomed to you…ohhh…ah yes."

Now Sheldon felt himself all the way in, his body bombarded with pleasure, the tightness of Rosemary gripping him, sending him into a state of bliss. His body took over, and he began to thrust into her as she moved up to him. Their lips met, and they shared a deep kiss before they went back to just looking at each other. He felt himself lost in her brown eyes, as pleasure began to build and take over his whole body. His moves became more frantic as he began to orgasm, much more intense than anything he ever felt on those dreaded times he needed to take care of himself. This was different, all encompassing. Rosemary had closed her eyes at this point and was moaning his name, and he felt her wrap her legs around him, allowing him to push even further into her. Good lord, she was so wet, so tight, so beautiful, so…everything.

He climaxed suddenly, releasing into her with a deep groan, the pleasure pure, overwhelming. She moved against him, crying out, all her limbs gripping him, and he wondered if she felt the same. They moved together for several more moments, Sheldon whispering her name, before he collapsed on top of her. He felt his sweat mingled with hers, the smell of vanilla lingered but also the smell of them combined, something he always thought he'd find disgusting but at this moment found comforting, delightful, arousing. Lying on top of her with his face buried in her hair, he felt so relieved.

"Sheldon," came Rosemary's voice faintly.

"Yes?" he mumbled.

"Um, I'm having a hard time breathing," she said.

Sheldon suddenly snapped back to reality. He gently pulled himself out of Rosemary, realizing how sensitive he'd become, the sensation almost ticklish, and he moved to lie next to her, both on their backs, both still trying to regain their breathes.

"Oh, that was good, Sheldon," she said, turning her head to face him. "How do you feel? Are you okay?"

Sheldon only nodded, staring at the ceiling, pleasure still rolling through him. "So, that was coitus?" he said finally.

Rosemary giggled. "Yup, that's coitus. Observations?"

Sheldon looked over at her smiling face, suddenly feeling his heart flooded. Love? Or maybe just the after effects of his orgasm. What did she ask?

"What did you say?"

"I asked what you thought," she said, turning on her side to face him.

"Rosemary, that was…amazing," he stammered. "I've never felt that way before. It was…beautiful. How about you?"

"Oh yes," she grinned. "You're very good, being a novice and all."

"Well, I do excel at a great many things," Sheldon answered. "I hope to get better with this."

"I would be happy to let you practice on me," Rosemary said.

"I will take you up on that offer," Sheldon said. "You are…just wonderful, Rosemary. Just a wonderful person."

Rosemary had tears in her eyes, and she kissed him softly on the mouth.

"Sheldon, you might want to get cleaned up. We were a little messy," she said, looking down at him.

Sheldon stood up slowly, and headed to the bathroom. Discarding the condom, he used a washcloth to clean himself off. He considered taking a shower, but suddenly felt sleepy, wanting only to return to bed, wrap himself around Rosemary, and drift off.

Looking at the mirror, he was shocked by his appearance. The Sheldon looking back at him looked no different than the last time he glanced in the mirror. This puzzled him, because he expected to look different. He felt different. Sure, he had a sheen of sweat on his brow and his hair stood on all ends, but other than that, same old Sheldon. But he'd had coitus – shouldn't he be freaking out? He remembered when he'd get aroused around Amy, his brain always stopped him, never failed. Since meeting Rosemary, his brain played along with his base urges. Why?

Was he supposed to meet Rosemary? Was his body, his mind, his heart just waiting for her? Fate, perhaps. Sheldon shook his head. Ridiculous, a load of malarkey. Yet, his whole mind set shifted since meeting her, letting her in so quickly. She completely captivated him in the woods that day they met, playing Brahms on the piano, smiling at him like some forest enchantress.

Staring at himself intensely, he was beginning to freak out for the sole purpose he wasn't freaking out.

"Hey, are you okay?" came Rosemary's voice.

He turned to see her leaning against the bathroom door frame, once again wearing her panties and his Flash shirt, nothing else. She held his pajama top, probably just returning from the living room.

"Yes," he said.

"You don't think it was a little too soon to do this?" she asked, looking at the floor. "We just met a month ago."

Sheldon thought for a moment. The pace of their relationship was completely different than he experienced with Amy. This whole situation contrasted. He'd held back from Amy, and now, thinking about just a bit ago, in the living room, he'd been the one to propose making out. He studied Rosemary.

"I'm not saying I didn't enjoy it because you made me…well, let's just say…" she stopped talking, blushing.

"No, I don't think it was too soon," Sheldon said. "It happened because we both wanted it."

She nodded, studying the floor again. "I want you to know that this thing with us is…well, really different than anything I've ever experienced. I really like you, Sheldon. Just a couple hours ago I thought we should call this off, you know, because it would be hard. But then you have this calendar idea and then we make love, and…and," she stopped.

Sheldon nodded. "I think we've established a solid emotional, intellectual, and physical intimacy. The amount of time should not matter."

Rosemary raised her eyebrows, looking amused. "I see Yoshi got to you with his philosophy of romance. I swear he should give up on the geology doctorate and go into pop psychology, writing self-help books."

"You don't agree with him?" asked Sheldon, realizing that's how he looked at things since speaking to the young man all those months ago.

"Yeah, I do. Damn it, the little punk is on to something," she laughed, walking into the bathroom to the sink, washing her hands and grabbing her toothbrush. "Can't believe he's going to be my brother." She put toothpaste on her brush. "By the way, you have a cute ass."

Sheldon looked down and saw he'd been completely naked for the entire conversation. He hurried from the room to get into his pajamas again, returning to brush his teeth. Soon, he and Rosemary were snuggled back in his bed, drifting away.

"Sheldon," she whispered on the edge of sleep. "Let's plan a place to meet in our dreams."

"That's silly," he chuckled, half-awake himself.

"Choose a place," she mumbled.

"Rivendell," he murmured.

Sure enough, Sheldon dreamt of walking with Rosemary through Tolkien's home of the elves, holding her hand amongst the waterfalls and gardens.

The next morning, the two awoke and lie in bed for hours, talking about their upcoming time in Tacoma, browsing through some of the comic books they'd neglected earlier in the weekend, speculating about the plot of the next _Star Wars_ movie, deciding to read _The Hobbit_ before their next weekend together in order to have an in-depth conversation (they'd each come prepared with five discussion questions), and sometimes just lying together quietly, wrapped up in one another. Finally, they decided to get up for a quick breakfast of eggs and toast, then head to the neighboring apartment complex to play a little one-on-one on the basketball court. Rosemary didn't need to be at the airport until mid-afternoon, so they had a couple hours left together.

A little after noon, Penny and Leonard pulled up in front of their apartment, ready to begin an afternoon of packing before heading to their honeymoon in Maui the next day. Penny felt happy as she opened the trunk, seeing her dress lying on top of their overnight bags. She and Leonard had quite a wild and fun wedding night, one she wouldn't soon forget. All she needed to do now was pack her bathing suit and chill for the next two weeks, glad the hectic time of the wedding was complete.

Turning toward the door to their building, both her and Leonard stopped at the sound of Sheldon's voice, yelling and laughing. Sharing a glance, they walked to the edge of the building and peaked around the corner, seeing Sheldon and Rosemary playing basketball on the court of the neighboring apartments. The newlyweds watched the couple for a moment.

"Hey, that point didn't count. You were totally double dribbling," Rosemary was shouting and laughing at the same time.

"I was not," Sheldon snapped back smiling.

"Yes you were," snarled Rosemary, grabbing the ball and turning her back on him to make a shot. "You think just because we slept together you get to break the rules, but this is basketball, honey. What happens in the bedroom and what happens on the court are completely separate."

Penny and Leonard turned to stare at each other, jaws dropped. What had she just said?

They turned back to watch Rosemary make the shot, the ball bouncing away as Sheldon grabbed her around the waist from behind and swung her around a couple of times. After putting her down, the couple kissed deeply. Rosemary broke away, slapped his butt, and ran after the ball, Sheldon chasing her.

Leonard and Penny turned back toward their apartment, carrying their things.

"Slept together?" Penny said, still not believing what she heard.

"Well, he did have her in bed with him when I came over yesterday morning," said Leonard. "But do you think they…"

"Dunno," said Penny. "But I'm so glad Amy broke up with him. He's better. She's better. Erik's a nice, attractive addition to the group…"

"Hey," laughed Leonard.

"And Erik brought Raj Laura, who's just the cutest," Penny continued. "And now this Rosemary is turning Sheldon from a robot into a real boy, or from the sounds of it, a real man."

"Who knows, there might be three more weddings in the coming future," said Leonard as he walked up the stairs with his wife.

"Well, I'll bet you $100 Amy comes back from Paris with a ring on her finger," said Penny.

"I won't take that bet," said Leonard.

Penny stopped and turned to him. "You know something?"

"I'm sworn to secrecy," he laughed. "But since they're already in the air, I'll just tell you I know and I've seen something." He suddenly looked worried. "But don't say anything. I know he has some sort of plan."

"Oh, I won't. Amy deserves a romantic surprise," Penny said as they arrived at their door. She looked over at Sheldon's apartment. "Do you think Rosemary and Sheldon will work out?"

"I hope so," said Leonard, unlocking the apartment and stepping in. "I don't ever want to encounter the post-break-up Sheldon again. That was scary."

Penny just nodded as they closed their apartment door.

Standing in front of the security line at the Orange County Airport, Sheldon held tight to Rosemary, the reality that he would not be able to hold her again for three weeks sinking in and hurting his heart. Everything changed for him this weekend, for them.

"I'm so glad you decided to come," he whispered in her ear.

"Me too," she said, pulling her head away to look at him. "I'm going to miss you. But we'll Skype every night, right?"

"Yes, please call me tonight," he said. "I'll leave my computer on and be nearby."

Rosemary just nodded, tears streaming down her cheeks. Sheldon felt some come to his eyes as well, a very rare occurrence for him. They held each other one final time, and then she slipped away to get in line. Sheldon watched her go through security and turn around the corner to head to her gate, the couple sharing a glance one final time.

At home that evening, Sheldon made the final revisions to his paper, sending them back to the journal. He fixed a small sandwich for dinner, not feeling terribly hungry, but knowing he needed to eat. Afterwards, he pulled out his suitcase so he could begin packing for Texas – he'd be leaving on December 23.

In the excitement of the wedding and Rosemary's visit, he'd delayed his laundry, so he began gathering things, deciding to start a load this evening and finish in the morning. He changed the sheets on his bed, noticing the scent of Rosemary everywhere as he did so, thinking perhaps he could just leave them on until she came again in February. But that would be seriously unhygienic – perhaps he could find out the perfume she wore and keep a bottle on hand. Moving into the guest room to strip the bed, he saw Rosemary had neatly folded his Flash shirt and left it on the pillow. Putting the shirt aside, he changed the sheets and went downstairs to start a load of linens. Coming back to his apartment, he grabbed the shirt, returned to his spot, and sat holding it, staring at their calendar on the coffee table. A knock sounded at the door. Sheldon glanced up, realizing he hadn't locked the door since returning from the laundry room.

"Come in."

Penny entered. "Hey, Sheldon. Just came to see how you are doing? Rosemary leave?"

"Yes."

"Well, I just wanted to thank you for all the help with the wedding. For your speech yesterday," Penny said. "And for that moment before the ceremony. I was feeling nervous, and you really helped me calm down."

Sheldon smiled weakly at his friend. "You're welcome, Penny. I'm glad you're happy."

Penny sat down next to Sheldon. "Are you happy?"

"Yes," he said, indicating the calendar. "Rosemary and I have a plan. But right now, I feel…glum."

"Sheldon?"

"Yes?"

"Can I offer you a hot beverage?"

Sheldon chuckled. "Yes, thank you, Penny."

Penny went to the kitchen to fix a cup of tea.

 _ **Author's Note: We'll leave Sheldon to his hot beverage and Rosemary-scented Flash shirt for a bit and hop over to the City of Lights in the next chapter. Erik and Amy have taken a backseat to Sheldon and Rosemary, but the romance that began all the way in chapter one is ready to take the next step. Of course, Erik needs to ask first…**_

 _ **Thanks for reading! Please let me know your thoughts.**_


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter Forty**

 **The Ancient Tapestry Proclamation**

Midmorning the day after Penny and Leonard's wedding, Raj drove Amy and Erik to the airport. Amy sat up front with Erik in the back, saying goodbye to Honeybee on his lap. The trio reflected on the wedding.

"So, I bet you and Laura had an interesting conversation last night," teased Amy.

"Uh, yeah. It was funny. Do you think Penny and Leonard planned it?" Raj asked.

"Probably not, but the photos of you two are hilarious," laughed Erik. "So, how are things going? When I get the opportunity to see Laura at work, she always seems so happy."

"Yeah, we're having a lot of fun," Raj said. "She's so different from other girls I've dated. She's casual, no pressure. I can really be myself."

"I'm so glad, Rajesh," said Amy.

Raj glanced over at his friend. Amy changed so much the past few months she'd been with Erik. She was so much more relaxed, not having to walk on eggshells like she did when she was with Sheldon. He enjoyed watching her with Erik; they were silly together and supported each other completely, something he longed to find in someone, perhaps in Laura. Raj felt proud of Amy for taking a chance, venturing into uncharted territory. She'd given both her and Sheldon a new start. He remembered that night months ago, lying with Erik and Amy on a blanket, looking at the stars as they looked at each other. He'd seen the sparks then and still saw them now. Plus, he'd gained a new close friend in Erik. He couldn't wait to pick them up in a week and see the ring, which he had in his jacket pocket, on Amy's finger.

Pulling up to the departures terminal, Raj jumped out with the couple, slipping the ring to Erik and grabbing Amy in a tight embrace.

"I'm going to miss you so much, Amy," he said dramatically, stalling for time as Erik hid the ring in his carry-on. "You take care of yourself. And don't talk to strangers." He looked over to see Erik still working. "And remember to eat your vegetables. And…um…wash your hands frequently. And…and…"

"Hey, Raj. You're getting a bit too familiar with my woman," said Erik, pulling all the bags out of the trunk.

Raj pulled away and kissed Amy on the cheek before giving Erik a hug.

"Okay, you crazy kids, have the time of your lives," he said.

Erik winked at him as he turned and headed into the airport.

Raj sighed as he pulled away, looking at Honeybee in the backseat. "Okay, let's get back to Cinnamon. Laura's bringing over the dogs, and we're decorating the Christmas tree. It's going to be a good holiday, Honeybee."

The flight from L.A. to Montreal was uneventful. Amy and Erik snuggled together, watching _The Magnificent Seven_ on his laptop. Now, sitting at the gate for their flight to Paris, they both quietly read side by side, Erik reading a pick from Amy, an accessible translation of _The Canterbury Tales_ while Amy read another Iain M. Banks, _The Hydrogen Sonata_.

Erik glanced up from his book to regard the other people waiting for their flight. Almost everyone there had a child with them, most looking to be under the age of eight. Uh oh…

"Amy," he leaned over and whispered. "Look at all the kids."

Amy looked up and around the waiting area, smiling. "Yeah," she said wistfully. "Do you think our children would have blonde hair? I know it's a recessive gene, but there are blondes in my family, so perhaps…"

Erik looked over at her, eyebrows raised. "Our children?"

He saw Amy blush. "Hypothetical children."

Erik leaned over and kissed her cheek. "I was just hoping we wouldn't be surrounded by kids on the flight. Since we'll be getting to Paris late morning, I wanted to arrive refreshed. Be able to do some things in the afternoon. It looks like every kid in the greater Montreal area is on this plane."

"Oh," said Amy, looking around, realizing there were a lot of children on this flight. "They won't be any trouble, I'm sure."

Amy was wrong. They were surrounded on all sides by children, the woman behind them had what appeared to be a newborn which screamed the entire first hour of the flight. The toddler across the way ran back and forth down the aisles, and spilled apple juice on Erik's pants. To make matters worse, Amy got terribly airsick in the rough turbulence across the north Atlantic. By the time they stumbled into their room at one of the resort hotels near Disneyland, both were exhausted, Amy still feeling woozy.

Despite it only being early afternoon, the couple cleaned up and crawled into bed. In the evening, Erik ordered room service dinner, getting Amy to eat some soup. They finally turned in for the night, Erik needing to get up early the next day to head to work, Amy planning on taking the train into the city for a full day at the Louvre, both having dinner at Erik's colleague's house at night.

Erik watched Amy as she fell asleep, still looking a little green. Poor thing, he grimaced. He hoped this wasn't a sign of things to come. He wanted this trip to be special, the beginning of the next step in their relationship. Double checking the alarm on his phone, her snuggled into Amy and fell asleep.

Amy awoke the next morning to find Erik gone, already having left for work. In his place in the bed was a Mickey Mouse stuffed animal. She laughed at his gesture and grabbed the plush, snuggling it against her for a couple minutes before she got up to begin her day.

After a lobby café breakfast of a croissant and a tiny cup of expresso that seemed to awaken every nerve in her body, Amy headed on the train into the city to visit the Louvre. Erik didn't seem to mind her visiting without him, claiming his favorite museum as the d'Orsay, which they planned to visit the day after Christmas along with the Notre Dame tower and the Cluny Museum.

Amy ambled around the Louvre for hours, enjoying the solitude after several busy days of social activity. She visited the famous works, the _Mona Lisa_ and the _Venus de Milo,_ but found she liked the less crowded galleries best. In the Denon Wing, she became captivated by the Regent, staring at the diamond for a long time, once again considering an engagement to Erik. A marriage. She shook her head and walked to another room, damning those girls for putting the idea in her head. She laughed picturing the 140 carat diamond on her finger.

Stopping for lunch at the Louvre diner, she pulled out her phone to check in on the past 24 hours of social media, using the museum's wi-fi. She saw a text from Erik, just a selfie of him in the Disneyland Paris offices. Checking Facebook, she saw Penny and Leonard arrived in Maui fine. She thought about texting, but reminded herself she was nearly an entire half day ahead of her friends. Amy enjoyed the rest of the afternoon on her own, returning to the hotel to find Erik already in the room.

"How was it, babe?" he said, kissing her.

"Just wonderful," she said. And it was. She remembered a time when she had been completely independent, having to do outings like this on her own, even when she dated Sheldon. He certainly wouldn't come if the location didn't interest him and never asked her to tell him about it. Now she could go alone and come back to a wonderful man who asked about her day, curious as to what she saw. She liked the idea that her and Erik had separate lives, yet still came back to each other. She told Erik about her day, her favorite works, and he shared about the office, the fun day with his French counterparts, the hilarity of the occasional language misinterpretation.

Erik's colleague picked them up for dinner, heading to his home in a village not too far from Disneyland. Amy soon learned French dinners were delicious and lengthy affairs. And by the end of the evening, her brain was exhausted. She certainly did not have the grasp of French Erik did, who could almost be considered fluent. Amy attempted to keep up with the conversation and participate, and Erik tried to help, but she became lost often. Still, the family was kind and amused by her in a good-hearted way, and the homemade crème brulee was the best Amy ever tasted. Still, Amy felt a mental fatigue like she never had before; sure, she could be considered a genius, but keeping up with a family conversation at a three-hour dinner in a language she barely knew provided many challenges. When her and Erik returned to the hotel, they once again crashed, both tired from a busy day.

Amy woke the next morning, Christmas Eve, to Erik once again gone, a stuffed Donald Duck in his place. She laughed, wondering if she should expect one every day, make room in her suitcase. She went to Versailles for the day, knowing Erik would not be interested with the gardens gray for the winter. She'd seen his photos of a past trip, and he'd spent most of his time in the garden rather than the palace.

After another enjoyable day, she took the train into Paris to meet Erik for dinner and midnight mass. On the train, she checked her phone, seeing Sheldon had arrived in Texas with his family. His Instagram showed a picture of himself and Meemaw. Her memory flashed back to the previous Christmas, when she'd contacted his grandmother for the cookie recipe, how pleased Sheldon had been, how he'd given her the framed photo of himself with Santa in order to spite her holiday spirit. Amy rolled her eyes at the thought, hoping Rosemary would have better luck with him. She already seemed to from what Amy saw at the wedding. Well, she could have him, still thinking about the intent of his gift. It's the thought that counts indeed. She'd keep Meemaw's cookie recipe though.

After a quick dinner at a café on the Champs-Elysees, the couple walked around for hours looking at the Christmas lights and in the windows of shops, holding hands along the Seine, watching the glittering lights on the Eiffel Tower. They talked, laughed, and sometimes were silent, just walking along, watching the world around them, linked together by their love. It was the most perfect, most romantic Christmas Eve, and by the time they arrived at the very crowded Notre Dame Cathedral to attend midnight mass, Amy felt herself overwhelmed with happiness. The couple found a place near the wall, leaving the neighboring seats for the elderly and families, and watched the Latin service, Amy marveling at the ancientness of it all. Of course, neither participated, both not religious, but at one point, Amy looked up at Erik, who concentrated on the bishop. The darkened cathedral and the lit candles gave him certain glow, and if she believed in such things, she could have sworn Erik was an angel, an angel who had rescued her from loneliness and brought her into a world of love, trust, and support. She thought she already loved him with everything she had, but she felt her heart open even more.

The couple did not arrive back to their room until well after 2 a.m. They immediately went to bed again, both exhausted.

On the edge of sleep, she heard Erik whisper, "We'll get to have sex in Paris at some point, right Amy?"

Amy giggled as she snuggled into him. "I hope so, but tonight was still amazing, Erik. Really one of the most beautiful nights ever. Thank you."

"Merry Christmas, Amy," he mumbled.

"Merry Christmas."

Amy awoke Christmas morning well after the sun had risen. Shifting around in bed, she saw Erik propped up reading _A Christmas Carol_. She smiled remembering him talking about his family tradition and his love of Dickens. Noticing her awake, he put the book and his glasses aside.

"Good, you're awake," he said. "Santa came!" He nodded his head toward Amy's nightstand.

Glancing over, Amy saw a small, neatly wrapped box. Just the size for a ring. Her heart skipped a beat. Oh my God, was this happening right now?

"No Disney stuffed plush?" she asked, beginning to feel nervous.

"Not today, but I can get you one at the park this afternoon if you want," he laughed. "Open it!"

"Um, you first," she said, leaping out of bed and running to the closet where she'd placed his gift. Unwrapping the gift, he looked thrilled to have a new jersey for his favorite Portland Trailblazer.

"Okay, so open it, Amy!"

Amy grabbed the box, unwrapping it slowly. It was definitely a small jewelry box. Her hands were shaking. She dared not look up at Erik. She opened the box slowly, closing her eyes as she did so, trying to control her breathing, heart about to beat out of her chest.

Looking down, she saw a gold chain with a pineapple pendant, matching the barrette he'd given her months ago. She stared at it for a moment, feeling puzzled, but then realizing he never indicated a proposal, this was all worked up in her head, thanks to that girls night a couple weeks ago. She tried to hide her disappointment; after all, the pendant was quite beautiful and probably expensive. And definitely a symbol of their relationship. Very thoughtful.

She bit her lip, and looked up at Erik. "Thank you so much. It's beautiful."

"Will you wear it today, with the barrette?" he asked.

She smiled and nodded, again trying to mask her disappointment. My goodness, she was an ungrateful person.

He leaped out of bed. "Well, since nothing is open today but Disneyland, let's live it up. Bet you've never been to a Disney park when it's 40 degrees out and there's snow on the ground."

Amy smiled weakly, still feeling disappointed and a little ashamed. "All right, go ahead and shower. I'll be just a moment."

Erik grinned broadly as he ran the shampoo over his head. Perhaps it was cruel, but he'd definitely thrown Amy off the scent with the pineapple pendant. He'd seen the disappointed look on her face – she wasn't that good an actress. Christmas morning proposal? Ha! She'd expect that. He had other plans.

The couple spent the entire day until closing at Disneyland Paris, running around to the different rides, enjoying a steak dinner, watching the holiday parade. Before bed that evening, Erik lie with Amy watching _It's a Wonderful Life_ in French.

"That Mr. Potter is such a dick," said Erik, making Amy laugh.

"Yeah, but George should have left when he had the chance," answered Amy.

"But then Clarence would have never gotten his wings," said Erik.

"True."

"Yes, it's all connected in the great circle of life," Erik claimed.

Amy, who was lying on his chest giggled. "You and Disney. Is this going to be the way it is for the rest of our lives?"

Suddenly, Erik felt his nerves emerge. "I hope so," he said quietly.

As the movie ended, Erik saw Amy had fallen asleep. Turning out the lights, he lay in the dark, thinking about the next day, their plans, his plan. Were they ready? Only one way to find out.

Amy loved looking at Paris from the tower of the Notre Dame cathedral, the gargoyles ruling over the city, the statues of the saints guarding the worshippers. They spent a lot of time up there, taking pictures, quoting Victor Hugo. Afterwards, they headed to the Cluny Museum, which focused on the history and art of the middle ages. Amy couldn't wait to go, remembering Erik mention his previous visit after he saw her replica _The Lady and the Unicorn_ tapestry, which now hung in their bedroom.

The museum wasn't busy, and Erik and Amy ambled around for a bit, looking at Byzantine artwork and stained glass. They finally came to the room holding the famous tapestry.

"You go ahead inside," Erik said, walking over to the employee standing in the gallery. "I just want to ask about the date on that alter piece we saw."

Amy nodded and went onto the darkened room, the only light coming from the illuminated tapestries. She gasped at seeing the famous piece right in front of her. Because of her love of the Middle Ages, and that work in particular, seeing this held more meaning than when she stood in front of the _Mona Lisa_. The room was completely empty, so she was able to walk around, back and forth, studying the colors, the textures, the symbols of the piece. After a long time of just staring, she turned around to see Erik sitting on the bench at the center of the room watching her, his hazel eyes shining, a rather serious look on his face. She sat down next to him.

"Seeing this is so overwhelming," said Amy, feeling a little emotional.

"Yes, I knew you'd like it," he said quietly. "I always thought it was so cool how they've preserved this for hundreds of years."

"Amazing," she whispered, once again captivated by the tapestry.

Her hands were on her knees as she sat, and she felt Erik take her hand and hold it for a while. When he released her, she felt something remaining in her palm. Opening her hand and glancing down, Amy felt her heart stop and breath taken completely away. Resting in the center of her hand was a gold ring with four stones, a ruby, a diamond, a sapphire, and an emerald. She stared at it for a long moment before looking up, seeing Erik kneeling in front of her.

This is it, she thought, tears welling in her eyes. And this was perfect.

"Amy," said Erik, his voice and hands shaking as he took her ring-free hand. "When I met you back in May, I knew you were special, and as we got to know each other, we became special. You have brought love to my heart, my soul. You've saved my life. I love you. I love us. And I want us to be together forever, through everything the world throws our way. Please say you'll be my partner in life, my truest, dearest friend, my beloved wife. Amy, will you marry me?"

Amy had tears falling down her cheeks at this point. Her heart was just about bursting with joy. Erik waited with an anxious look on his face. Okay, she should probably answer.

"Yes," she whispered, falling into his arms, both of them now kneeling on the stone floor. They shared a kiss, and Erik slipped the ring on her finger, Amy shaking her head and smiling at the moment, the beautiful ring, Erik, her sweet man who would belong to her forever. Standing up, they embraced and began kissing passionately, Amy overwhelmed by the moment, especially since she stood in such a beautiful place. Their kiss stopped, and they stood holding each other for a long time, Amy staring at the tapestry over his shoulder

The couple broke their embrace as they heard the door to the gallery open, Amy not realizing the door had been closed, knowing now that's what Erik was talking to the employee about.

"C'est bon, monsieur?" the employee asked, grinning broadly.

"Oui, merci," Erik said, taking Amy's hand and walking from the gallery, Amy looking back one last time to see the tapestry, the bench, forever ingraining the place in her mind.

They spent the afternoon at the Musee d'Orsay, admiring the paintings and sculptures, both in a dazed state. Looking at the Monet paintings in the Impressionists gallery, Amy suddenly turned to Erik.

"Oh my God, we're engaged!"

"Yup," he said, grinning goofily, again wrapping her in his arms.

"We have to tell people!" Amy said, then paused. "Or maybe not. Just have this between us for now."

Erik looked at her puzzled. "Why?"

"I think I just want to enjoy being with you," she said, thinking of texting with Penny and Bernadette, the long phone conversation with her mother. It would definitely distract from their Paris trip.

"Sounds perfect," he said. "Still, my parents know this was happening, and all the guys know. But let's make this our time."

Amy nodded, and they continued through the museum, not really looking at the paintings, but looking into the future.

After dining in their hotel restaurant and changing into pajamas, Erik told Amy the story of the ring, enjoying seeing her happy tears. After his tale, they lay for a long time, their hands clasped together, Erik loving seeing the ring on her finger.

"Amy?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we have post-engagement sex?"

Amy burst out laughing. "I thought you'd never ask."

She rolled on top of him, pinning him to the bed, kissing him deeply. Goodness, he felt so good. Her future husband.

The thought shocked her, and she pulled away, just to look at him, studying his face, the serious look from the tapestry room once again present. He brought his hand up to her cheek.

"My Amy," he said, and she could see a tear in his eye. "My beautiful, wonderful Amy. How did I ever find you?"

What began as something silly suddenly became deep, meaningful. Erik wanted this moment, this day in fact, to last forever so they'd never have to return to the real world. They both began caressing each other slowly, removing one article of clothing at a time, keeping their eyes locked together as their hands moved across each other. Taking their time, they then both lie naked together, Amy only wearing the ring. Erik smiled at the thought, and began to move toward her breasts, leisurely exploring them, teasing her nipples with his tongue, marveling in his familiarity with Amy and how she still continued to excite him.

With Erik doing his work on top of her, Amy slowly massaged his shoulders, arms, back, running her hands through his hair, moaning as he took his time sucking on each nipple, fingers caressing her private area, entering her occasionally, then grazing her clitoris. The actions were making him hard and ready for her. But he wanted this to last.

Amy was now running her finger lightly up and down his erection, and he moved back up to kiss her mouth. God, the slow pace of their lovemaking was both beautiful and agonizing. He could tell she was ready, but he wanted to wait, prolong the experience.

"Erik," whispered Amy.

"Yes?" he breathed heavily into her neck as her fingers grazed the tip of his penis. Jesus, he almost lost it. She knew just what to do to get him going.

"Can we please…"

"God, yes, Amy," he said, moving into her with one thrust.

Amy gasped at his sudden move, crying out, Erik thinking he'd hurt her. But she soon wrapped her legs around him and rolled him over to be on top, lying flush against, grinding frantically on him as he thrust up into her.

"Damn, woman," he laughed, feeling his climax coming.

Amy rose up a bit to look at him, smiling, then closed her eyes at the pleasure. Erik flipped her back over, now on top, grateful for the king-sized bed. He thrust hard into her, losing control completely, Amy's cries echoing through the room, him groaning as he reached his peak, exploding inside of her. She wrapped her arms and legs around him.

"Erik, please keep going," she said. "This orgasm is…long…and…ohhh."

Her words gave him an extra burst of energy. He could feel his pleasure build again, not something that tended to happen terribly often, but hell, this was hot. She was hot. And his. Forever.

He planted his mouth on hers and continued to go into her hard. Finally, he couldn't hold out any more, he felt too sensitive. He pulled out suddenly and lay beside her, both drenched in sweat.

After several seconds, he turned to Amy. "Did I hurt you?"

She giggled. "I was going to ask you the same thing."

"That was…"

"Yeah, I know."

Erik cuddled into his fiancé. "Looking forward to the wedding night."

Amy sat up suddenly. "Oh, I have an idea."

"What?"

"I saw a lingerie store on the Champs Elysees earlier this week. I should buy something there for the wedding night. They have really elegant, sexy things, some looking old fashioned, like you'd see at the Moulin Rouge," said Amy, excitedly. "You know, like corsets and garters and ribbons and…"

"Sounds complicated," said Erik, thinking about trying to get Amy out of something like that. Still, the thought of seeing her dressed in such a manner… "But hella hot. Should I get something too? Maybe a Napoleon hat at the military museum. Breeches, perhaps."

Amy began to laugh hard. "What, you want to play the conqueror? You know, I'm sure Napoleon was not as well-endowed as you."

"Babe, you know I love when you talk about Napoleon's penis in bed," Erik chuckled.

The couple began to laugh hard, Erik thrilled that this adorable woman was going to be his wife.

Amy and Erik spent the next couple of days sightseeing, sampling French cuisine, and basking in the glow of a new engagement. They only separated for two hours, Amy visiting the lingerie shop while Erik went into full photog mode up and down the boulevard, focusing on the Arc de Triomphe and the Place de la Concorde. They still kept the engagement to themselves, ignoring the world beyond. Sadly, the week ended, and they flew home, beginning to talk about the wedding, the hypothetical kids, the fact Erik's Mustang would soon be Amy's as well, which she brought up as often as possible.

Raj pulled up at the arrivals terminal a week after dropping Amy and Erik off, very excited to see the couple. He did feel a little worried, however. Both Amy and Erik dropped off the social media map after Christmas, which was quite odd since Erik was a daily poster to Instagram.

Raj turned around to see Honeybee wagging her tail, anxiously staring out the window. Looking toward the building, he saw the couple emerge. Raj popped the trunk and jumped out of the car as they approached.

"So, how was it?" he said, practically jumping up and down.

"It was okay," said Erik in monotone.

"Yeah, we saw the Eiffel Tower and ate some baguettes and…got engaged!" Amy screamed, showing Raj the ring on her finger.

Raj screamed in delight as well and grabbed them both in an embrace. "Am I the first person you told?"

"Yes," said Amy as she was squeezed into his shoulder.

Raj couldn't have been happier. Two of his beloved friends were engaged, he had juicy gossip on Sheldon courtesy of Lillian, and his own love life was going great, having spent a wonderful holiday with Laura and the dogs. The New Year certainly looked bright.

 _ **Author's Note: Next time, Sheldon learns you can't hide anything from Meemaw, and Amy's concerns about the wedding prompt an interesting venue choice.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading, and special thanks to all the site members and guests who take time to review or message me. I really value your feedback and encouragement. Hope you're enjoying the story.**_


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter Forty-One**

 **The Wedding Ultimatum**

The evening of the day after Christmas, Sheldon waited until after eleven to Skype with Rosemary. Since he arrived in Texas, he'd only spoken to her on the phone, neither having time for a long conversation. Now he had the opportunity, happy for their time difference as not to inconvenience her.

Upon arriving in Texas, Sheldon decided not to tell his family about Rosemary. He wasn't sure why he came to this decision. Perhaps because he didn't know where this relationship was headed, and his mother had been so disappointed when he and Amy broke-up. He knew she gave up on ever having any grandchildren from Sheldon. Or perhaps he kept her secret because he didn't want to be questioned, laughed at, and/or ridiculed. His siblings could be quite harsh sometimes. So when his family asked what was new, he mentioned his article, saw the glazed, bored expressions take over their faces, and then he was left alone. No one ever thought to ask, "hey, Sheldon, how's your love life," so he wasn't forced to attempt a lie.

Sheldon spent the holiday thinking about two things: what would come after the publication of his article and Rosemary. While he had worried about the review board accepting his work, the anticipation of the impending publication was almost unbearable. Fortunately, thoughts of Rosemary kept him from going to that dangerous, obsessive place again.

He thought his conversations with Rosemary would be awkward after they had coitus, but on the contrary, he felt closer and more comfortable with her than ever. Closer than he'd ever felt with anyone. They never spoke about the actual event, but he could sense desire in her voice, and knew his was drenched in it, that lust he'd felt building in him the entire wedding weekend. But it was more complex than that, not just a sexual longing. He wanted to be close to her, know everything about her. He wanted to make her happy; she brought him to a place of peaceful joy he'd never experienced, since he was a man always cautious, always worrying, always on edge.

Sheldon dialed up Rosemary and was surprised when Lillian's face greeted him.

"Hey Sheldon," she said. "Rosemary asked me to watch the computer. Dad called her downstairs for something."

"Oh," he said. "How are you, Lillian?"

Lillian nodded, giving him a devilish smile. "Good, good. Listen, I wanted to talk with you. I didn't know that when you were a troll on my blog last summer that you'd be banging my sister a couple months later."

Sheldon swallowed hard, feeling a little angry. Did Rosemary have to tell her sister everything? Of course, they were also best friends, and he'd seen enough of women's relationships to remember there was truth to the adage of them being chatty hens. Still, he wondered how much she'd mentioned, details about him…

"Lillian, I don't think…" he began.

"Sheldon, I like you, and I encouraged Rosemary to give this a solid chance, and my goodness, she's happier than I've seen her in a long time. Seriously happy, which is a big deal because Rosemary is not one to risk her heart. She does all sorts of brave things all the time. She's my number one inspiration. But for her to take these steps with you is huge."

Sheldon was silent. He'd thought about the impact Rosemary had on him but not too much on how he affected her life.

Lillian continued now looking at him with a serious expression. "Which means, Dr. Cooper, if you break her heart, I will destroy you. And it will be painful. Do you understand?"

Sheldon stared at Lillian, feeling slightly terrified. He had no intention of breaking Rosemary's heart, but a year ago, he had no intention of upsetting Amy to the point of breaking up, and yet, that happened. Sheldon's inadequacies at romance rose front and center in his head. Looking at Lillian, remembering her intensity playing Monopoly and her very physical game on the court, he was pretty sure she could beat the tar out of him. He simply nodded.

Lillian's face transformed from dead serious to beaming grin within seconds, reminding Sheldon of Bernadette. "Great, I'm glad we understand one another. So, you're going to Tacoma in a few weeks?"

"Yes," he said, uncertain how to carry on the conversation when he'd just been threatened. Luckily, he saw Rosemary enter the room behind Lillian.

"Oohh, Sheldon's on," she said. "Thanks Lillian for watching the computer. Yoshi's looking for you. Mom is trying to talk him out of the green tux for the wedding. He says he needs your support."

Lillian sighed. "But I don't support a green tux. Ugh." She looked at Sheldon. "Nice talking with you, Sheldon." She stood up and left the room, closing the door behind her.

Rosemary turned her attention to Sheldon, giving him her sweet smile. After only hearing her voice for the past few days, seeing her made his heart race. Goodness, she was beautiful.

"Hi Rosemary," he said. "It's so good to finally see you."

She leaned into the screen. "Oh yes, it is Sheldon. I can't wait until we get together again."

Sheldon recalled their plans for the next visit, how they were going to take a couple of ferries around the Puget Sound, which sounded enjoyable. Still, he looked most forward to holding her, being in her presence again, touching her, feeling her naked body against his, hearing her moaning his name…

"We should add coitus to our calendar," he said suddenly, the words slipping out of his mouth before he really thought about what he was saying.

Rosemary looked at him, shocked. "You want us to add sex to the calendar? Sheldon, I have that hanging on my fridge. I host the historical society meetings once a month. I can't have planned sexual encounters up for everyone to see."

Sheldon bit his lip, then opened his mouth to speak, but she continued.

"I guess I just assumed those activities would…um…be a mutually understood and expected part of our visits," she said. "Plus, I like how we didn't plan before. It just happened, and it was exciting."

Sheldon nodded, what she said making perfect sense. After all, she knew a bit more about such things then him, although he did plan to do research before their next time together. He wanted to be more than just a proficient lover.

"I mean seriously Sheldon, when I see you at the airport I'm going to have to really control myself. I don't want to be arrested for public indecency. I wish I could jump you right now," she said, laughing. "I don't think we'll miss the opportunity for more coitus."

Her words were arousing him right now. "No, I don't think we will, Rosemary," he said, his voice low, his gaze intense. Lord, she drove him crazy.

Rosemary returned his look for a long moment before sitting up straight.

"So hey, what do you think of my old bedroom?" she asked. "It's now a guest slash storage room, but mom never took down the Brad Pitt _Legends of the Fall_ poster." Rosemary turned around to the poster hanging on the wall near the door. She giggled. "I don't blame her."

Sheldon rolled his eyes, causing Rosemary to furrow her eyebrows and laugh.

"Okay, you didn't have any celebrity crushes, women you thought were hot, when you were a teenager?" she asked.

"No. I was working on my studies," Sheldon said, pausing. "Although I do remember finding Lieutenant Torres from _Star Trek: Voyager_ attractive."

"But no posters, magazines, anything?"

"No, I just…wasn't interested."

"What changed you mind?" Rosemary asked.

Now that was a complicated question. "Maybe Amy. We started as friends, but she pushed for more romance. And I…kind of wanted that too, sometimes." He hesitated, seeing Rosemary looking at him, nodding, waiting for him to continue. "I just would feel uncomfortable and…try to think of other things to distract me, which is why she left. But…but it's different with you, Rosemary. You fill my brain and it calms me, soothes me…I…I don't know."

Rosemary was now leaning into the screen. Sheldon found himself once again lost in her brown eyes.

"God, Sheldon, I wish I could be with you right now," she said quietly.

"Me too."

An hour later, Sheldon emerged from his room, having hung up with Rosemary, and headed to the kitchen for a drink of water. The house was quiet, and he sat at the kitchen table, thinking about his girlfriend. He became lost in thought and didn't notice Meemaw enter the kitchen until she sat down beside him.

"Moon pie, why are you up so late?" she said, her small, sweet voice filling the silence.

Sheldon adored his Meemaw, loving how she always took his side, always supported him and seemed to know the right thing to say at the right time.

"Just thirsty," he answered.

"So who was that woman you were talking to for so long on the computer?" she asked.

"How do you know about that?" Sheldon said, shocked.

"Shelly, my room is right next to yours and with these things," she indicated her hearing aids. "I can hear better than everyone in this house. So, who is she?"

Sheldon hesitated. "I don't…I don't want to say."

Meemaw nodded. "Okay, I understa…"

Sheldon began telling Meemaw about Rosemary, how they met, their adventures in the mountains, going to the museums, kissing her in front of her home, her visiting during the wedding weekend.

"And…we were intimate…um…physically," he said, realizing Meemaw was the first person he told.

Meemaw smiled and laughed gently. "She sounds wonderful. I'm glad you moved on from Amy." His grandmother stopped, seeming to consider him. "Are you in love with her?"

Sheldon studied his glass of water, which he had cradled in his hands. "I feel like I…I might be, but I'm not sure if I know what that really means. What it really feels like."

"Oh Shelly sweetie, you'll know, you'll know. It'll either hit you like a truck or gradually sneak up upon you. But you'll know," Meemaw said as they both stood up and headed back to their rooms. "Just be brave. Don't back down. And don't be scared of your feelings. I know they terrify you sometimes but open your heart. Don't be afraid to let someone touch your soul."

Meemaw hugged Sheldon and disappeared into her room. Sheldon turned out the light and crawled into bed, staring at the ceiling. Lillian talked about Rosemary being brave. Meemaw encouraged him to be brave as well. But letting someone in like that was hard, scary. And he'd failed before. What if he failed again?

Sheldon lie in bed, feeling restless, wishing him and Rosemary had decided on a place to meet in their dreams. He suddenly reached over and grabbed his phone, texting her: _Where would you like to meet tonight?_ She answered almost immediately: _Hmmm…how about we meet by our cedar tree on the trail near the mountain?_

Sheldon filled his mind with the images, and soon he'd drifted away, now sitting with his back to the tree next to Rosemary, watching the creek flow by them. He simply held her hand as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

Two days after returning from Paris, Erik went back to work, and Amy plunged into the second part of her addiction study, happy to have the lab back in order. She contacted her grad students, and they began work the week before classes were to begin, planning to wrap the study by the end of March and begin analysis. Amy already decided to have her students Mindy and Charlie be co-authors to help boost their future careers, and she looked forward to getting the whole data collection and analysis process underway. This was the most exciting part of her job, making new discoveries, and she looked forward to sharing that passion with the next generation of neurobiologists. Amy couldn't be happier, engaged to a wonderful man and work going well.

Sitting alone in her lab the first Monday of the new semester, Amy poured over data from her fall study, thankful to find a lot of salvageable material. After two hours straight of looking at data sets, she pushed the numbers and notes aside and pulled over an empty pad of paper. Erik and she had talked about the wedding in passing, but only how and when they would bring together their assets and when they wanted to start having children. She'd purchased one of those huge, glossy wedding magazines and browsed through it, feeling overwhelmed and unpretty, eventually throwing it in the recycling. And she hadn't had the opportunity to talk with her girlfriends, Penny in Maui and Bernadette helping Howard entertain his brother. However, they did have a girls night planned for this Friday.

Well, I can at least start a guest list, she thought. She listed her friends first, smiling at the thought of Penny being her matron of honor, each woman in the group having served in that capacity for each other. After listing Raj and Sheldon and their girlfriends, she began on her family, first with her mom. She thought about some cousins, but knew they wouldn't come, and Amy felt that might be a good thing since they teased her incessantly as a child. She pondered more distant relations, but many people she hadn't seen in years, decades. Staring at her short list, she realized her side of the aisle was going to look rather weak. Sure, Erik didn't have a huge family either or a large contingent of friends, but certainly more than her.

A final thought stabbed her heart: she didn't have anyone to walk her down the aisle. She wished she hadn't taken a break from data analysis; now she just felt blue.

Sheldon stood in the doorway of Amy's lab, watching her. She seemed to be making a list and looking rather frustrated in the process. Sheldon hadn't seen her since Penny and Leonard's wedding. She looked the same, except for the ring, which glittered from her left hand while her fingers drummed on the countertop. That bittersweet feeling Rosemary had described came back to him. Amy had belonged to him for five years, and they'd been close, loved each other. And now she was marrying another.

Sheldon was about to knock, but he realized he'd already stepped beyond the doorframe.

"Amy?"

She jumped a little at his voice, obviously engrossed in her thoughts and unaware of his initial presence. Her face lit up in a smile.

"Hello Sheldon," she said. "Come in. Have a seat. Tell me about Texas."

Sheldon told her about his rather uneventful holiday before asking about her trip to Paris. Amy told him about the museums, Disneyland, walking through the city, attending midnight mass. She briefly told him about the proposal, knowing she was holding back details, probably out of sensitivity to their former relationship.

"Best wishes to you and Erik," Sheldon said, looking down at the pad he'd seen her writing on. He saw the names of the members of their social group, his name beside Rosemary's. "What's this?"

"Oh, just needed a break from the data, so I started making a guest list for the wedding," Amy said, sounding sad. "I realized I have nobody to invite. Erik's side will be huge, and mine will look…pathetically small." She paused, then continued, her voice small. "And I have no one to walk me down the aisle."

Sheldon looked at the list, thinking this amount of guests looked perfect.

"Amy, this should be fine. Remember how long and arduous the receiving line was at Penny and Leonard's wedding. This way you get through it faster," Sheldon said, trying to help her see the bright side.

"It's just…I've had this sweeping romance and amazing proposal, and I now realize I'm just the same old sad and awkward Amy Farrah Fowler," she said, anger coming into her voice. "We should just go to the courthouse to get married. Have the court reporter be our witness."

Sheldon studied Amy as she glared at the list, hearing that familiar feeling of not fitting in creep into her voice. He'd dealt with her insecurities before when she was his girlfriend. Still, he thought a courthouse wedding would be fine. Why all the hullabaloo? The Amy he first met at the coffee shop would think that was logical as well. But the Amy sitting before him now had been indoctrinated into the culture of girlish fancy, thanks to Penny. Thinking back to his tiara gift to Amy, he knew she wanted the dress, the flowers, the ridiculous extravagance.

"You don't want a courthouse wedding, Amy," he said. "But you don't need to have a big wedding like we just attended either. Have you talked with Erik about your concerns?"

"No," she said, looking down. "They actually just occurred to me. You're right, I do want a wedding."

"Talk to Erik. He seems to be a good planner," Sheldon said.

Amy smiled and playfully punched Sheldon on the shoulder. "Well look at you, giving relationship advice."

Sheldon rolled his eyes. "The reason I came by was to reschedule our weekly lunches to Wednesday rather than Friday. I will be gone several Fridays throughout the coming weeks."

Amy pulled out her phone to check her calendar. "I have classes Tuesdays and Thursdays. Most of my Wednesdays look good. Should be acceptable."

Sheldon nodded and rose, heading for the door. He paused before leaving. "Amy, I really am happy for you and Erik."

She smiled broadly at him. "And I'm happy you found someone too. Rosemary is wonderful, very sweet and smart." She paused. "Don't hesitate with her, Sheldon. Let someone breech that wall you've built. I never could, and that's okay because I have someone who let me in, who I let in. You and I, we weren't meant to be. But Rosemary could be it, Sheldon, she could be the one. Give yourself over to her. I know when Erik and I finally came to that point, when we trusted each other completely, when we truly fell in love, it was amazing. I want that for you too. Don't be afraid to feel."

Sheldon gaped at Amy, realizing she echoed his Meemaw's words exactly. Nodding, he turned and left Amy's lab.

A little while later, Sheldon sat down for lunch with his friends, the first time they'd all been together since the wedding. Leonard joined them last, still looking fresh and tan from his Hawaii trip. Howard had been in the middle of talking about his time with his brother.

"Well," said Raj when Howard had finished his story. "I know somebody who had lots of sex over the holiday."

"Rosemary and I only engaged in coitus one time," Sheldon said matter-of-factly as he picked at his salad. Glancing up, he saw the three men staring at him.

"I was actually talking about Leonard and his honeymoon," Raj said, that familiar, gleeful smile beginning to form. "But this is so much more interesting."

"Lillian didn't tell you…" began Sheldon, his heart starting to race. He felt his leg muscles begin to tense for a quick escape.

"No, no. She said you two got closer, and Rosemary was really into you," said Raj.

"More like Sheldon was really into Rosemary," snickered Howard.

"Dude, that's really crass," scolded Raj before turning back to Sheldon. "So, you did it?"

"It's true then?" Leonard said. "Penny and I overheard you two playing basketball, but weren't sure, so we didn't ask."

Sheldon shifted around uncomfortably, and the table fell silent, everyone staring at him.

"So Sheldon, sex. What do you think?" asked Howard.

Sheldon remained quiet, staring at his hands which he now had sitting on the table on either side of his plate. Hands he'd ran across Rosemary's body, through her hair. Hands that had caressed and teased her breasts, cupped her cheek when kissing her, his tongue entering her mouth. His eidetic memory began to recall sensations, and his mind drifted back to that evening, how he'd suggested making out, how she'd giggled and leaped onto his lap, moving against him, bringing him to a point he'd never felt before. He pictured their naked bodies together. Him inside her, warm, wet, her walls closing in around him, sending him over the edge into bliss, hearing her cry out his name in her own passion.

Getting rather aroused sitting at the lunch table, he shut down that train of thought. He looked up at his friends.

"It was wonderful," he said quietly.

They all smiled at him gently, Raj looking on the edge of tears.

"You are so lucky to have found her, buddy. Rosemary is perfect for you," Leonard said.

"Lucky?" Sheldon snapped, thinking about the many frustrating factors of his and Rosemary's situation. "All of you have your women beside you. Mine is a thousand miles away."

"When do you see her again?" Howard asked.

"Next weekend I'm flying up to visit her. We have a calendar planned where we take turns visiting and planning activities," Sheldon said, proud of his and Rosemary's organizational schema. "She will be taking me on a couple of ferries around the Puget Sound."

The three men began to laugh.

"Um, no you won't," said Howard.

"What do you mean? The ferries work on a regular schedule, even in the winter time," said Sheldon.

"Sheldon, you just had sex for the first time and then were separated by several weeks," Howard explained. "You two will be all over each other all weekend. I'd be surprised if you even left her house."

"We do have plans to do it again. In fact, I've gathered some resources to assist me in improving my skills. But we are not animals, out of control," said Sheldon, angry.

"You are animals, and you could use a little practice in losing control," Howard said back, and then winked. "And don't you want to improve those skills?"

"Yeah, practice makes perfect," Raj teased.

Leonard slapped Sheldon on the back. "My advice, stay hydrated. Ran into an issue on Maui."

"Oohhh, honeymoon details," said Raj.

Sheldon felt thankful the conversation shifted to Leonard. He felt even more grateful that his friends hadn't made a huge deal out of his recently lost virginity. Interestingly, he found himself paying closer attention to Leonard's story than he normally would, trying to glean details, perhaps things he could use. While his friends could be a little ridiculous in their dealings with women, he recognized they were more experienced then him and could possibly help in some capacity. Still, he couldn't imagine him and Rosemary engaged in such activities all weekend. He paused for a moment, allowing his brain to wonder. Oh, well maybe he could…

That evening at dinner, Erik entertained Amy with a story from his day, how he'd saved the man playing Goofy when his large character head got knocked askew after walking under a low awning. Sure, some kids had been emotionally traumatized, but at least Goofy had stayed in character with an "oh gawrsh" instead of the profanities that could have left his lips. Erik delighted in having Amy in tears as he talked.

Toward the end of the meal, Erik decided to finally bring up the wedding, since Jessica had texted him earlier asking if they had a date. He already talked to Benji about being his best man, and knew they needed to get things moving so everyone could make arrangements. He even had an idea in mind for a location.

"Hey, so let's talk about the wedding," he said, taking the final bite of his pasta. "I was thinking maybe summer, outside, you know for the lighting, and…"

"I don't have anyone to invite," Amy interrupted, her voice low, sad.

Erik stared at her, shocked by her sudden change in mood. Amy had lots of friends, a closer group than he could claim. Sure her family wasn't much of a presence, but still, she was blessed with loving friends.

"Um, Amy, you have a nice group of friends. And I'm assuming your mother. I wasn't thinking we'd have a large wedding. Maybe just close friends and family. Like seriously, 20 people tops," he explained, but noticed she still looked upset. In fact, he saw tears come to her eyes.

Amy completely broke down. "I don't have anyone to walk me down the aisle."

Erik felt a lump in his throat. He didn't realize how much that would bother her. Damn Penny and Leonard for their ridiculously large wedding, Penny with her loving father to walk her down the aisle.

"Amy, we don't need a big production, but I did want a wedding. I want to see you walking toward me in a beautiful dress. I want to see my mom crying. I want us to dance slowly in front of the people we love," Erik said, his voice pleading. "And I want those photos."

"We should just go to the courthouse," she continued on her lament.

"Fine then, let's go tomorrow. No family, no friends," Erik said sarcastically, starting to get frustrated. "I mean, the only reason to delay is to plan the wedding, so let's go to the dark, dusty courthouse to begin our life together."

Amy glared at him, now more angry than sad. "You just don't understand." She stood and walked over to her purse, pulling out a piece of paper and slamming it onto the table in front of him. "This is it for my side."

Erik saw all the usual suspects listed, along with her mother. Seemed fine, since he wanted to just have his immediate family and maybe a couple friends from work, if even that. Considering they shared a lot of the same friends now, the list seemed great. He looked back up at her, seeing Amy waiting for his response. They really needed to get on the same page about this.

"This is great, okay?" he said. "Ignore the wedding we just attended. Think small. That's what I want."

Amy gestured to the list. "This is just more evidence of how awkward and pathetic and…"

"Oh cut the crap, Amy," Erik raised his voice. "You are not any of those things, and I am sick of you getting down on yourself and insulting the woman I love."

Amy's jaw dropped. "You…I…well, who's going to walk me down the aisle then, huh?"

"Gosh, I don't know, Amy. Maybe you could walk yourself," Erik shouted. "Maybe I thought I was marrying a modern woman who did not subscribe to the anti-feminist idea of a man giving a woman away like a piece of property."

Amy, now standing toe-to-toe with Erik, hissed. "You are…right. And that just pisses me off!" She turned toward their bedroom and slammed the door. Erik heard her lock it.

Erik growled as he cleaned up the dinner dishes, but a plan slowly began to form in his mind as he worked, the venue he'd been thinking of since getting the ring from his dad. Amy still hadn't emerged from their room after he finished cleaning, so he jumped on the computer, then made a few phone calls. By 9 p.m., Erik had planned the wedding.

He stood up and faced the bedroom door.

"Woman, get your hot ass out here right now," he shouted in obvious mock anger.

Amy finally opened the door, and leaned against the door frame, folding her arms. She glared at him.

"What?"

"I just planned and booked our wedding," he said.

"What?!"

He ran over and grabbed Amy's hands, bringing her to the computer. "Yes. You remember the day when you lost your boots in the mud?"

"Yes."

"Well, when we drove out to Leadbetter Point along the bay, and I took you through Oysterville, you commented on the little 1890s church and schoolhouse, saying they looked like something from _Little House on the Prairie_ ," he continued. "In the summer, there's a garden there. The schoolhouse has twenty chairs available. We'll set them up in the garden, but move inside if the weather is bad. The restaurant down the way can host a small reception. They even have a wooden floor for dancing. I made some phone calls, and the church, schoolhouse, and garden are available and free, since my dad did some volunteer electrical work during the restoration a few years ago. So, the first Saturday of June, you will become a member of the Koster clan."

Erik watched Amy look at the location online, seeing a big smile start to spread on her face. She turned around and fell into his arms.

"This is perfect. Just…perfect," she said. "Thank you."

"Amy?"

"Yes?"

Erik stepped back and looked at her sternly. "Now, I demand you go buy a stunning dress. And tell your friends so they can book rooms."

Amy held him tightly for a long time, but then tilted her head back. "We should ask Raj to conduct the ceremony."

"Yeah, he'd love that. And I'll ask my high school photography teacher to do photos," Erik added. "He runs a gallery downtown."

Amy returned to holding him and the couple stood together for a long time. Erik finally spoke, his head resting on top of her head. "And you can walk yourself down the aisle because once you reach me, you won't be alone."

He felt Amy nod and laugh. "You know I love when you sound like a Hallmark card."

They stood there for a while longer. Erik sighed. Wedding troubles averted, now to plan the honeymoon.

 _ **Author's Note: In the next chapter, Sheldon and Rosemary learn to relax and have fun on a wild weekend together, and Amy delights in being the focus of attention.**_

 _ **I won't be able to update as much since I'm re-entering academia this week, but this story is almost over anyway, perhaps ending by chapter fifty. I followed the storyboard I originally created in May, and I can't believe how vast it became. I have a sequel and a couple shorter tales in mind with the same AU and cast of characters, so I hope you'll continue to join me. Please enjoy the remainder of this story. We still have two weddings, career shake-ups, and life-changing opportunities to come. Thanks for reading!**_


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter Forty-Two**

 **The Wild Coitus Weekend Actualization**

Penny looked over at Sheldon as she drove him to the airport for his weekend with Rosemary. He looked no different than he had for the over nine years she'd known him, but she knew something was changing with him. He was calmer, not so mean spirited. Yet, he still had that arrogance and all the little quirks she'd actually grown to love. Not for the first time, Penny wondered what was rolling around in that brain of his.

"So, we haven't had a chance to talk one-on-one for the past couple of weeks," Penny began.

"No, it's been a busy time," said Sheldon. "Have you had your name changed with the social security office yet?"

"No, have a day off next week, so going to take care of it," Penny said, certainly not wanting to talk about mundane things such as social security. "So, Leonard told me you and Rosemary did the deed."

She heard Sheldon sigh heavily. "Yes. I was wondering when you were going to bring it up."

"Well, I'm really excited for you, Sheldon," Penny said. "You're at the beginning of what…"

"Penny, please spare me the lecture," Sheldon said in his patronizing tone. "I just finished reading _The Joy of Sex_ as well as several books by Dr. Ruth, so I am well informed."

"Well, did you have any questions?" Penny asked, as they stopped at a light near the airport.

Sheldon gave her a condescending look. "Really, Penny? You think you know more than Dr. Ruth?"

"God, Sheldon. I was just wondering if you had any questions about women, you know, since I am one," Penny said, exasperated. "But if you want to talk about social security or immigration reform or the stock market…"

"I am a little nervous," Sheldon interrupted quietly, causing Penny to stop her tirade and listen. "I've been studying how to…um…pleasure…um…this is actually quite difficult to talk about." He paused for several seconds, and Penny remained quiet. "I just want to be good. She makes me so happy, and I want to make her happy." He stopped again, staring out the window. "I've never felt like this before, Penny. It's scary and exciting and wonderful all at the same time."

Penny nodded, unable to speak because of the lump in her throat.

"We talk for hours about everything. I've even talked about my feelings with her. She shares a lot of my interests, even though we are in completely different fields," he snickered. "Imagine me, Dr. Sheldon Cooper, in love with somebody from the humanities."

Penny gasped. "Oh my God, Sheldon! Are you in love?"

"No! No, Penny. That was just…um…a figure of speech," Sheldon stammered. "How could I be in love? I've only known Rosemary for…for not even two months."

"But here we sit, me driving you to the airport to visit her," Penny said, grinning from ear to ear. "She surprises you by coming for the wedding. You have that little glass orb she gave you on an ornament hanger, prominently sitting by your computer. And all you can talk about with the guys is how she loves Doctor Who and Hobbit stuff." She looked over, seeing the usual look Sheldon made when he was uncomfortable. "Sheldon, you had sex with her and didn't freak out. That's huge. You might just be in love!"

"Penny, after the disastrous end of my relationship with Amy…"

"That wasn't disastrous. People break up when things aren't working out. People move on," Penny said. "Welcome to the real world, Dr. Cooper."

"Please don't say anything about what I said about…love," Sheldon said as they pulled up to the terminal.

"I won't. I promise, sweetie," she said, getting out of the car to meet him at the trunk. He pulled out his bag, and stood in front of Penny. She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. She felt him hesitate then hug her back. They separated, and she grinned up at him. "Now go get laid!"

Sheldon smiled weakly and disappeared into the airport.

Rosemary waited at the security gate of the Seattle-Tacoma International Airport, watching the stream of people pour by, straining to see Sheldon. She knew his plane had landed, and she was just about jumping up and down in excitement at seeing him. She was glad he decided to arrive on Thursday afternoon, giving them four nights together. Four nights and three full days she intended to take advantage of.

She finally spotted him in the crowd, and they locked eyes. She saw his face light up, and he began to hurry through the people, almost running with his bag. Reaching Rosemary, he crashed into her, wrapping her in an embrace, burying his face in her hair.

"Oh, Rosemary. Dear, lovely Rosemary," he whispered.

Oblivious to the crowds bustling by, Rosemary moved her lips to his, kissing him passionately. Ohhh, he tasted so good. Get him home now!

She led Sheldon to her car, and they began the drive home, not a long distance, but since it was traffic time, they moved rather slowly. They talked about his flight, their upcoming weekend, the lasagna she had ready in the fridge for their dinner.

"I hope you have your Hobbit discussion questions ready," he said excitedly.

"Of course," she said, looking forward to talking about one of her favorite books.

Pulling up to her townhouse, she parked in her driveway in the back, and they entered through the garage.

Pointing to her saw and paint station, she said, "I don't park in the garage since this is my work shop. I can't wait to show you the masks I'm working on. But let's get you settled first."

They climbed up a small staircase to her kitchen door. Turning on the light, Sheldon entered behind her, and she brought down the garage door and closed the door leading to the garage. Standing with Sheldon in the kitchen, she noticed he wore the Carhartt jacket Glenn gave him, and he looked warm, cuddly.

"So, I'll give you the tour and then we can get comfortable," she said, putting her purse on the kitchen table with her keys. She turned to Sheldon, who still had his back against the door. "Well, this is the kitchen."

Sheldon pulled her to him, and they were kissing, tongues darting back and forth. Rosemary unzipped his jacket as he undid her own, and soon those were on the floor.

"Where is your bedroom?" he breathed onto her neck as he kissed her.

"Upstairs," she barely got out as his hands slid up her sweater. "But don't you want…ohhh." She shuddered with pleasure as he ran his thumbs over her nipples, which were underneath a lacy red bra she'd chosen for this occasion. "A tour. You want a tour, right?"

"Of you," he said heavily, taking over her mouth again.

Oh my God, that was so sexy, she thought, deeply aroused. Get him into bed, now. She turned and went around the corner to the staircase, starting up, feeling him close behind her. He grabbed her butt about halfway up, and she turned to kiss him. She tried to continue moving up the stairs backward, but stumbled, landing on her behind. Sheldon wasn't deterred. He kneeled on the step in front of her, moved up between her legs, and began kissing her again, the two of them nearly lying on the stairs.

"Sheldon, I missed you so much," she said. She began to pull off his shirts, a Superman t-shirt over a long sleeve shirt. She tossed them aside, realizing they went over the stair railing and fell into the living room. Oops.

Sheldon pulled her sweater off, and leaned back to study her bra. She hadn't been wearing one the last two evenings they'd messed around, so this was new. He studied the piece, breathing heavily, gently touching the lace with his fingers.

"Rosemary, you make me…oh lord," he leaned into her cleavage, kissing her breasts.

She arched her back slightly, sighing. "Make you what? Horny?" She laughed.

He pulled away and looked up at her, hunger in his eyes. "I want you. Now."

Oh my. "Um, the stairs are a bit uncomfortable." She stood up swiftly and ran toward her bedroom. Upon entering and turning on the light, she flipped back around and unzipped Sheldon's pants, grasping his penis as she pulled them down, eliciting a deep groan from her boyfriend. He kicked off his shoes, stepped out of his pants, and stood there with her for several moments, kissing her as she ran her fingers along and pumped his member, rewarding her movements with sighs and moans.

"Rosemary, I'm…I'm not going to last long," he said as he undid and pulled down her pants, her removing her wool lined boots in the process.

"Me neither," she said, remembering waking up aroused that morning, knowing she would get to put her hands on him in a few hours. Now, she stood with him, both in just their underwear.

She turned to head toward the bed, but he grabbed her hips, stopping her. She felt him fiddle with her bra, unlatching it quickly and reaching around to cup her breasts as the bra fell to the floor. Her body was flush against his, and she felt his hardness pressed against her lower back. His face was nuzzling through her hair.

"Beautiful Rosemary. Sweet, sweet, beautiful Rosemary," he chanted.

She enjoyed his caresses for several moments, her body throbbing for him. Finally, she bent down, pulling her panties off, and went to lie on the bed, beckoning him to join her.

He stood, looking down at her, his chest rising and falling quickly. Removing his underwear, Rosemary got a good look at his erection, getting even more excited. No, she wouldn't take long at all, she thought, happy to once again feel him inside her.

"Um, Rosemary, I need to run downstairs to grab…"

"Oh, yeah, top drawer," she said, leaning over to open the drawer of her nightstand and handing him a condom.

Sheldon made quick work of putting the condom on, and he soon lay on top of Rosemary, once again between her legs. He didn't hesitate as much this time as he entered her, groaning, saying her name as he devoured her breasts. Rosemary bucked up against him as he thrust into her, already reaching her climax thanks to his work on her sensitive nipples. She felt him as he came inside her, and she orgasmed at the same time, moving frantically against him, moaning loudly.

"Ohhh, Sheldon, yes…I'm…oh yes," she groaned loudly.

"Me too," he gasped as he reclaimed her mouth. "Oh Rosemary…ohhhh."

When their movements slowed, Sheldon pulled out and rolled off of her, and they lay side by side.

"I…I wanted things to be slower," he said after several moments of regaining his breath. "I've been studying. I have things I want to try, to do to you. But we, we…"

"Just went crazy," she giggled before beginning to laugh harder, tears coming to her eyes. She paused for a moment, considering his words. Studying? Things he wanted to do to her? Holy crap, who was this guy? "Sheldon, we have all weekend." She turned to face him, seeing the wild look in his blue eyes. "We can do things to each other…several times."

She saw him swallow hard, nod, then lean in for a long, slow kiss.

"Okay, I'm starving," she said, breaking their kiss and leaping out of bed. "I'm going to put the lasagna in the oven then give you the official tour." She pulled on her underwear and pants, neglecting the bra. "And I think our shirts are in the living room."

Sheldon jumped up too, using a tissue from her nightstand to clean himself. "Four nights, Rosemary," he smiled as he grabbed his underwear.

"Four nights," she grinned back. She grabbed him in a quick embrace, then headed downstairs.

After putting in the lasagna and picking up the trail of clothing they left from the kitchen to the bedroom, Rosemary showed Sheldon her townhouse, which she purchased five years earlier when the place was in foreclosure. While the exterior was fine and maintained by a homeowners association, the interior needed work. Still, Rosemary was quite handy and loved working on her home. After showing him the kitchen, living room (complete with a small upright piano covered in music books), and the small dining room, she showed him the two master bedrooms on the third floor, both with walk-in closets.

"I moved some things aside in my closet for you," she said opening the door.

She saw Sheldon's eyes go wide. "You have a lot of clothes. But things are very well-organized by article and color."

Rosemary began laughing. "Good, I'm glad you don't think I'm crazy for how I organize my stuff. I just like everything to be easy to find."

"No. If one is going to be interested in fashion, one should manage their collection in an organized and attractive way," Sheldon said. "I know some people who simply throw their things on the floor."

"Ugh. You should only do that during a sexual encounter, right?" she said, winking at him and kissing him quickly. She delighted in seeing him blush. "Okay, are you ready to see my secret shame?"

Sheldon looked at her puzzled.

"So these are not the only shoes I have," indicating the shoe rack that contained about twenty pairs. She led him into the other bedroom, which had her desk with her laptop and tablet, a couple bookshelves, and a comfy chair in the corner for reading. She opened the closet door and turned to Sheldon to see his reaction.

"Good lord," he said, shocked.

While one side of the closet was where Rosemary housed sheets and blankets, the other side was shoe racks, all full. Heels, boots, sneakers, athletic shoes. Sheldon turned to look at her, his eyebrows raised.

"Yeah, it's a problem. An obsession, kind of," she said. "I just wanted to be transparent so you know who you're getting involved with. It's that damned shoe of the month club I joined online."

"Have you worn all of these?"

"At least once," Rosemary bit her lip. She really did need to get this under control now that she saw someone else's reaction, other than Lillian, who found it amusing. She quickly closed the closet door and said dramatically, "Well now you know, and we shall never speak of it again."

Sheldon chuckled. "I shouldn't be one to criticize over obsessions, Rosemary. I do own over 4,000 comics."

The couple ate their lasagna, cleaned up, got into their pajamas, and snuggled on the couch watching _The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey_. They planned to watch the three films over the course of the weekend to supplement their literary discussion. Feeling him beside her, Rosemary felt a peacefulness fall over her. She loved having him in her home, that he'd eaten at her table, that they'd made love in her bed. Her home was her sanctuary, and he seemed to complete it nicely.

She must have dozed off during the movie because she woke well after midnight to see the Blu-ray player running through the disc extras, now the cast interviews. Her head was in Sheldon's lap, her body scrunched up, starting to feel uncomfortable. Looking up, she saw he'd fallen asleep as well. Oh well about the movie, she thought. The book was better anyway.

"Sheldon," she whispered.

"Hmmm…" he mumbled in his sleep.

"Let's go to bed, okay?"

He opened his eyes and looked at her sleepily, giving her a soft smile.

"You're really cute, Sheldon," she smiled back, looking at him. "Let's go snuggle."

After turning all the lights in the house off, Rosemary crawled into bed with her boyfriend, who's already fallen back to sleep. She snuggled into him, and he shifted around to wrap his arms around her, holding her tightly to him. Rosemary felt like she was in heaven, and she drifted off.

Sheldon awoke Friday morning to the sound of rain falling on the roof. Living in southern California, and an apartment in the middle of the building now less, this was a sound he rarely heard. He lie there listening for a long time before getting up slowly to look out the window. The rain could be described as torrential in his book, the skies gray, the street wet. Still, he saw people out and about like it was nothing, some even without umbrellas. Crazy Pacific Northwesterners. He shuddered, feeling cold, and returned to the warmth of Rosemary. She had just awakened.

"Welcome to winter in Washington," she laughed. "You know we only have two seasons up here, rain and road construction." She turned back the covers and jumped out of bed, grabbing her slippers nearby. "I'll go get the heat going downstairs and make some tea and coffee. You just relax." She walked over to her bookshelf before leaving, handing him a stack of comics. "Here, some reading material. The new Princess Leia comics from Marvel. Got the variant last year at the Seattle con and been collecting the rest of the series. Good story so far. Be right back."

Sheldon felt slightly overwhelmed. He just woke up next to a beautiful woman who he had coitus with the night before, who fixed him a delicious dinner. And now she handed him comics to read from her own collection. He again wondered how he had found Rosemary in this huge world.

The couple lounged in bed for a while, reading and talking, Sheldon drinking a perfect cup of English breakfast tea, complete with a splash of milk and a lump of sugar. Rosemary favored a latte with soy milk.

"So, you want to head to the ferry?" she asked finally.

Sheldon glanced towards the window. "In this weather?"

"Well, it's like this most of the time," Rosemary laughed.

"Counterproposal," Sheldon said.

"Ohhh, I love counterproposals," she grinned.

"We delay the ferry adventure for tomorrow in hopes of better weather and stay in today," Sheldon said. "Of course, I do know part of your routine is going to the gym on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday afternoons as well as Sunday mornings, so we can head over there. I brought my gym clothes. But other than that we can have our discussion, watch television, and um…"

"Have sex…I mean coitus," Rosemary suggested, raising an eyebrow.

"Ah…yes."

"That sounds satisfactory," she said formally. "But we better get our calories up if we're going to be so…well physical. I'm going to give Sally's Belgium waffles a go. Lillian said she thinks Sally adds a bit of almond extract with the egg."

She hopped out of the room, leaving Sheldon to finish his tea and again ponder Rosemary.

Sheldon had a couple of favorite days: when he got his first doctorate, when he locked eyes with a koala at the zoo on a visit with Amy two years before, when just him and Meemaw spent the day at the beach along the Gulf coast. Now he could add his Friday with Rosemary in her home to that list, perhaps putting it at the top. After breakfast, they continued to lounge around in their pajamas, wrapped up in blankets, sitting on the floor in the living room playing _Game of Thrones_ Risk. Because there were only two players, the game went for a long time. Sheldon couldn't control himself any longer, getting turned on by her competitive spirit, her teasing, her laughter, especially loving when he made her laugh.

He jumped across the board, tackling her gently, upsetting the pieces, which was a shame since he, playing as the Lannisters, had just completely taken the north. Rosemary brushed the board aside, and they quickly added their clothes to pile, rolling around together on a blanket in the middle of her living room. Sheldon damned himself again – things were happening too fast. He was a crazed animal, just like Leonard, Raj, and Howard said he would be. But she felt good, so good. And this time, after he ran upstairs completely naked to grab a condom, leaving her in hysterics in the living room, she crawled up his body, her breasts running along him, practically making him climax right then and there. She helped him inside her with her on top, and they moved together, both once again coming quickly. He enjoyed the new perceptive, able to see Rosemary better, her breasts right near his face, her head thrown back, eyes closed, voice moaning his name. He loved grabbing her butt as he moved inside her. When she collapsed on top of him and they lay in the middle of the living room, he again felt his heart flood with warmth. This was just perfect.

"Too fast again, huh," she said, her face against his chest.

"We just…just…well, I lose control," Sheldon said. "But it's very good."

"Oh yes," she answered. "Sheldon, you're new to this, and I, well, it's been awhile. We'll find our way. And we're going to have fun doing it."

Sheldon nodded, loving the feeling of her laying on top of him, loving being in Rosemary's world.

After lunch they went to her gym. She showed him some of the weight machines, she ran for a bit on the treadmill while he tried other cardio machines, and they played basketball, some other gym members joining them for a game.

While she showered after returning home, Sheldon, already clean, walked around her house, looking at the things on her walls. She had several masks up and other Native American art. He saw framed photos with family, recognizing Lillian, and remembering seeing her parents when he'd accessed Lillian's Facebook page months ago. She had a framed copy of Lillian's Sally the Sasquatch comic. In her office, she had Tolkien art, several beautifully framed prints by Hildebrandt. He grinned looking at her fridge, seeing their calendar along with the _Star Wars: The Force Awakens_ ticket stub. He smiled at February, knowing she'd be in Pasadena for Valentine's Day. Erik promised them a special Fast Pass for Disneyland as well as his own personal guide to Disney treats.

After another delicious dinner of baked chicken and potatoes, they once again sat down to watch _The Hobbit_ , trying to remember where they left off. Not too long after resuming the film, they were making out, the movie just background noise. Sheldon forced himself to slow down, remembering a chapter in one of the books (or was it a website?) about making a woman climax by only stimulating her breasts. He worked slowly on Rosemary, pressed to the couch underneath him, licking the nipple of one breast while teasing the other with his fingers. She writhed and cried out underneath him, and unfortunately for his data collection on Rosemary's body, she could not keep her hands to herself. When she grabbed his erection, he lost control again, both of them falling off the couch onto the floor. They somehow ended back in her bed, both spent.

"I don't think we'll ever get through the movie," she said breathlessly.

Sheldon just shook his head.

After turning off the lights once again, they both fell asleep to the sound of rain.

Saturday morning, Amy and Erik sat on the sofa, laptop on the coffee table, looking at information on Oyseterville and their wedding venue. Amy felt the site was perfect, and all her friends had made arrangements to come. Now she waited for Bernadette and Penny to pick her up to go dress shopping, dropping their husbands off in the process for a game day with Erik. Raj and Laura were in downtown L.A., getting ready for a DJ competition that evening.

Amy sat back and sipped her tea. "So what kind of dress should I get?"

Erik shrugged. "A white one?"

Amy laughed. "Seriously."

"I really don't know dress styles," he said. "I guess I like simple. And easy to remove."

There was a knock at the door, and soon their four friends joined them. Amy hurried out with the girls, planning to stop at the shop Penny purchased her dress at before lunch.

Walking through the different dresses, Bernadette turned to Amy. "So, what kind of dress do you want?"

Amy shook her head. "I don't know. I looked through one of those magazines, but nothing seemed to work for me." She laughed. "Erik wants something simple and easy to remove."

Penny giggled. "Yeah, we ran into a dress removal problem on our wedding night. But Leonard persevered."

Bernadette began grabbing dresses. "Well, try on everything."

Amy entered the dressing room and began to try on gowns. She never wore a strapless dress before, and they stood in awe of Amy in a sleek, strapless number.

"Holy crap, Amy, you have gorgeous shoulders. Show them off more often," Penny said.

Amy shook her head. "I feel so exposed. But…damn, I do have good shoulders."

Bernadette and Penny laughed, grabbing more gowns. Amy tried on everything they threw at her, the three of them having a good time. Amy told them about the piece she bought for the wedding night.

"And you complained about being exposed, Amy," asked Bernadette. "That lingerie sounds deliciously wicked."

"And complicated," Penny said, and shrugged. "Ha, make him work for it."

Nothing at the shop worked for Amy, and the girls went to lunch slightly discouraged.

"I think I want something old fashioned," Amy said in the middle of the meal.

Her girlfriends both gave her a weary look.

"Amy, no granny cardigans allowed at the wedding," said Penny.

Amy rolled her eyes. "I was just thinking of the location, this old 1890s church and garden. I want Erik to wear his long tux, you know the one he looks like a Jane Austen character in." She pulled out her phone. "Ah ha! Here's a vintage dress shop, only fifteen minutes from here."

Amy could sense apprehension from the girls, but she didn't care. It was her wedding. They were always trying to get her to dress different, but she kept Erik's words about liking her style in her head, and ultimately, that was who she was dressing for that day anyways.

The vintage dress shop had gowns of all sorts, and soon all three women were trying on dresses. Penny found a deep purple gown from the 1950s, a summer-style tea length dress.

"God, I love this. It twirls," she spun around.

"Get it. You're my only attendant. Wear that," Amy said, glancing at Bernadette. "Sorry again, but we wanted a small wedding."

Bernadette waved her off. "No big deal. After Penny's wedding, I'm good just watching." She looked down at the soft pink floor length sheath dress. "And I think I'll wear this. I actually think it make me a little taller."

Both Amy and Penny tilted then shook their heads.

"No" said Penny.

"Still short," said Amy.

Bernadette scowled at them and playfully pitched nearby scarves at their faces until the sales clerk gave them a dirty look.

Several gowns later, Amy stood silently in front of the mirror, looking at a simple A-line white dress with short, lacey sleeves and a scoop neck. Detailed gold beading enhanced the bodice and waist. She glanced down at her left hand and noticed the ring went well with the dress. And the length was perfect, if she did not wear heels.

Amy studied herself in the dress, the conversation of the girls outside the dressing room door fading away. She realized at this moment she never thought she'd get married. Growing up and into her twenties, she thought the idea of her meeting someone and falling in love ridiculous. Nobody ever paid attention to her. When she was with Sheldon, she entertained the idea occasionally but felt foolish for thinking of such frivolous things, as he would put it. Then Erik happened. Erik, who made her feel beautiful, loved, strong, with his words, his touch, his look. Now she had arrived at this moment, staring at herself in her wedding dress.

"Hey Ames, you've been quiet for a long time," came Penny's voice.

Amy felt her heart beating quickly, and she suddenly needed to sit down. She stepped back to the bench and sat, putting her elbows on her lap and head in her hands.

"Amy," came Penny's voice again, sounding concerned. "What's going on?" She opened the dressing room door. "Sweetie, what's wrong?"

Amy stood up quickly and began to pace back and forth. "It's just…I'm getting married! Like, I have the ring on my finger. I have the man at home. And he loves me! Like, really loves me…and…and this was never supposed to happen to me." She bite her lip, trying to keep herself from crying. "And I'm just so happy."

Penny and Bernadette just stared at Amy.

"What?" she finally asked.

"Amy, that dress…is perfect," said Penny, tears in her eyes. "You look like a goddess, seriously."

Bernadette just nodded.

Amy turned back to the mirror and smiled. This was the one.

Sheldon woke up Saturday morning to an empty bed. He shuddered from the cold, wondering where Rosemary was, since it was only a little after 7 a.m. He listened and could hear her typing next door in her office. Getting up and walking over, he saw her sitting at her laptop, in her pajamas, typing away furiously, occasionally muttering to herself.

"Rosemary," he said finally.

She turned to him, her eyes flashing with rage. Her face softened slightly as she looked at Sheldon. She stood up to kiss him, then returned to her seat.

"I'm almost done," she said, again banging away at her keyboard. "I was just on a Tacoma news site while I was making you some tea, and our stupid local rep for the state senate has been mouthing off again," she said. "This time, he wants to pass a bill that further penalizes schools, beyond the current federal retribution, for not meeting annual yearly progress by pulling more of their funding until they do reach AYP. I was pointing out to the douchbag of Puget Sound that many students in these schools are at or below the poverty level, and pulling funding from an already impoverished community is asinine. It's like this moron doesn't get it. And this is not the first time. And I'm writing him a letter."

Rosemary returned to her writing, Sheldon settling into the reading chair to watch. He liked how she became passionate about things in her community, remembering how she mentioned before about getting her doctorate, running for office. He knew she was working on her application to an Ed.D program, ready to begin in the fall. Hmmm…if she ever ran for office, he could design a flag, an emblem for her campaign.

"Can I read this aloud to you to see if it comes off as professional and not too bitchy?" she asked.

After revising and sending her e-mail, the couple returned to bed with their tea and coffee, Rosemary continuing to rage about local politics. Sheldon listened, asking questions from time to time, not terribly interested in the political landscape of Tacoma, but knowing he needed to show interest in his girlfriend's passions. And her excitement and anger over her passions was making him…passionate. Soon, he once again found himself wrapped up in Rosemary, physically and emotionally, able to work a little slower this time, but still losing control a little ways into their making out, groaning on top of her, wondering if he could ever keep himself in check long enough to at least attempt building some of his fine motor skills. He just wanted her, all the time. How was he going to function being away from her?

After the couple ate a quick breakfast, they headed out to explore the Sound. Rain continued to fall, and the air was chilly, so they were both bundled up in their winter coats, hats, boots, and gloves. Rosemary drove them to Point Defiance, where they boarded the ferry to Vashon Island. They spent the day walking around Tahlequah, having lunch at a diner, beachcombing, looking at the water and the cliffs. Despite the cold, wet day, and being used to a warmer climate most of his life, Sheldon felt warm and comfortable. Later that evening, after he helped Rosemary build a fire, and they snuggled together quietly, watching the flames like they had up in the mountains, Sheldon began to deeply consider what was happening. Was he in love with Rosemary? How had this happened so quickly? And what were the implications of this emotion? Did she love him? Could they keep going like this, taking turns visiting every few weeks? Should they? Sheldon had more questions than answers. In fact, he had no answers. So he sat quietly, taking Glenn's advice, living in the moment.

Sheldon and Rosemary discussed _The Hobbit_ over breakfast the next morning. They supplemented their conversation by referencing other texts, and Sheldon found Rosemary held a deeper depth of understanding about Tolkien than he did. Her questions were far more challenging, looking at symbolism and how setting enhanced characterization, things he never considered before. And when she walked to the bookshelf to pull out the Tolkien holy text _The Silmarillion_ to prove a point about Gandalf, he knew she meant business. He thoroughly enjoyed being with a woman who embraced his interests, in this case even more than he did. Upon completing their discussion, they assigned _The Fellowship of the Ring_ for their next weekend.

They headed to the gym again, luckily having the basketball court all to themselves. They played a rather physical game of one-on-one, both of them playful at first, but then becoming more competitive. Sheldon felt he needed to hold back, her being a woman and all, but she was so good, he upped his game. He noticed the flash of desire he saw in her eyes on the court was not one for a coital interaction but one to beat his butt.

Rosemary won by three points, and they both returned to her townhouse tired and happy, Sheldon pledging to work on his game to beat her next time. In fact, she'd get to see him play on his team when she visited, one of his final games. He definitely needed to work on things if she was going to be watching.

Sheldon showered first and sat, still wrapped in only a towel, on Rosemary's bed, as he listened to the water fall in the bathroom. He pondered going in there, getting into the shower with Rosemary. He knew couples did this from a past experience with Leonard as well as numerous movie scenes. Still, perhaps that was an invasion of her privacy, and he wasn't too sure how coitus would work in the shower anyways. He'd need to do research.

And thinking about research, he wanted to try some things, simple things, with Rosemary, so he waited, undressed, trying to focus his mind so he didn't lose control again. Finally, she entered the bedroom wrapped in her towel, wet hair falling all around.

"Hey, you're not dressed. Thought we were going to go…" she began.

"Rosemary, would you please remove the towel and lie on the bed," Sheldon said, keeping his voice calm.

Her eyes widened and a smile spread across her face as she giggled. Sheldon almost let his calmness go to grab her, but he forced himself to remain in check.

Rosemary did as Sheldon said, and she lie naked on the bed in front of him. A deep shudder of pleasure washed over him as he looked at her. Her black hair, golden skin, pleasant curves filled his mind, everything else gone. He dropped his towel, and climbed onto the bed beside her.

"I wanted to…explore you. Get to know your…um…body better," he said. "May I?"

"Yes," she whispered, obviously excited.

"But, you need to keep your hands to yourself. That's how I lose control, when you start…um…" he stammered.

"But Sheldon," she began.

"Please. I want to be a better…"

"Lover?" she smiled.

"Yes."

She nodded and closed her eyes as he sat up beside her and began to run his hands over her whole body. She hadn't applied any lotion or perfume yet, so she still smelled like soap, her shampoo, clean. He caressed her arms, her chest, her stomach, her legs, even moving down to her feet, where he stopped when she began to laugh and kick at him.

"Sheldon, I have seriously ticklish feet," she said. "I would steer clear unless you want to get kicked."

He then moved between her legs, his erection already growing hard and ready. He pulled her thighs apart, looking at her private area. She began to breathe heavily, eyes once again closed.

"Rosemary, can I please…" he said.

"God, yes, whatever you want."

Sheldon began to explore the folds of her vaginal area with his fingers, gently caressing her, studying carefully her reactions. She moaned loudly, and he could see and feel her becoming wetter as he worked. Fascinated, he brought his face closer to look, seeing how her area, like his own, seemed to throb with arousal. After caressing all over, he found her clitoris using the map he'd put to memory in his brain and began to focus on stimulating that one location. Rosemary seemed to lose control, thrusting up against him, calling his name.

"Oh Sheldon…Sheldon, baby, please," she groaned.

Baby? He'd never been called that before. He liked being called honey by her, but to be called baby in such a desirous way made him hotter.

Stay in control.

He continued his work on her clitoris, but slid his other hand up to work on her nipples. She seemed to get wetter, and her natural scent was sending him into a delirium.

Stay in control.

He moved his fingers into her vagina, still stimulating her sensitive nub. She thrust against him more frantically, and he could feel her walls moving around his fingers. Was she climaxing?

"Rosemary, are you…" he asked tentatively.

"Oh yes, yes, yes," she cried.

He kept up his work, watching her intensely. She was beautiful, and he knew he couldn't stay in control much longer.

Suddenly, Rosemary pulled away from him, opened the drawer of her nightstand, grabbed out a condom, and threw it in his direction. He quickly put it on, and when he was finished, looked down at her. She ran her fingers up and down his erection, then suddenly flipped him onto his back, straddling him at the legs. She began to kiss up his body, stopping for a long time at his stomach and chest so her breasts lay on his penis. That sensation alone nearly sent him over the edge. He grabbed her, pulled her body up, and moved himself inside of her. He sat up to press himself against her, and she wrapped her legs around his waist, arms around his neck. He moved hard into her, finally losing control, realizing the groans and grunts filling the room were his own, and not feeling self-conscious in the least. He could be himself with Rosemary, he trusted her completely, wanted her, all of her.

He dipped his hand between them and once again stimulated her while thrusting inside. She cried out again, and he could feel her body tremble.

"Rosemary, are you…"

"God, yes. Sheldon, I'm…you…" she lost words.

He finally released inside her, losing himself in his own orgasm, moaning into her chest as they sat up, her wrapped completely around him. They both stopped their movements and held each other, sweaty, out of breath.

"Okay, that was seriously the best orgasm I ever had," she finally said, still holding him tightly.

Sheldon smiled smugly into her neck, and opened his mouth to speak, but she continued talking.

"Don't go home tomorrow, please," she whispered, her voice sounding thick. Sheldon's heart suddenly hurt. "Just stay here. Another week. You being here, you just make things better. You make my life better."

Sheldon felt hot tears gather in his eyes, and this shocked him, since he hardly ever cried. But he felt so happy. Nobody ever said he made things better. He was always annoying, always a pest, always doing the wrong thing. But this woman said he made her life better. Did she have any understanding of what she'd done to him?

They disengaged from each other, and, after Sheldon took a moment to clean himself up, lay in bed just holding each other, Rosemary crying softly, Sheldon with tears streaming down his cheeks. They napped together throughout the early afternoon, not bothering to get dressed.

After an early dinner, Sheldon and Rosemary spent time in her workshop. He saw she based some of her designs on ancient Native American art, but she also experimented with masks from other places. He held up one that looked like an Egyptian mask, still needing to be painted.

"Ohhh, that's Anubis, a jackal," she said. "You know, I'm teaching that ancient civilization class Mondays and Wednesdays, and our discussion of Egypt just inspired me. I think I might expand to other masks from around the world. It's just so interesting."

They worked together quietly for a bit, Rosemary giving Sheldon a couple of pieces to sand. Rosemary had her radio set to the Backstreet Boys Pandora station, so late 1990s/early 2000s pop music played quietly in the background. Sheldon enjoyed working with his hands, watching her delicately paint. Another calming activity he'd need to remember. As he worked, he let his mind drift, thinking about the dark matter article coming out in a little over a month. He'd already begun to expand on his work, re-reasoning through his past theorem, looking at things from a separate angle, flipping them around to be backwards.

"Whatcha thinking about?" asked Rosemary, lifting her eyes to see his face.

He talked to her about his theory, explaining his new approach, where he wanted to go next. She continued working, nodding and asking questions from time to time. He liked talking to her about it; unlike his friends, who always wanted to add or debate, she simply listened and asked questions, not pretending to be an expert.

"What do you think is going to happen after your article comes out?"

Sheldon just shrugged, remembering Amy mentioned getting a publicist. He'd really need to look into that upon returning to Pasadena.

Before bed that evening, Sheldon sat on Rosemary's sofa, drinking a cup of tea and feeling warm from the fire. She sat at the piano and played some Beethoven, the pieces slow, fitting a rainy evening. He sipped his tea and listened to her play, closing his eyes from time to time. Her words from earlier in the day came back to him. Don't go home tomorrow. You make my life better. Sheldon watched her play, wishing time could stop, and he could have this moment forever.

The next day, as he parted from her in the airport, he held her to him, dreading the next several weeks, Rosemary-less weeks filled with the monotony of work and television and video games. Being separated was just getting harder and harder. He felt the feeling of warmth capture his heart again. Love?

They kissed, and he began to walk toward the security line, but turned around suddenly.

"Rosemary," he said, approaching her and taking her hands in his.

"Yes?" she smiled up at him.

"I…I…," he said, suddenly terrified. What if she didn't feel the same way? Lord, what if she did?! This was too soon, this couldn't possibly be how he felt, right? And he was a poor judge of feelings. "I'll miss you."

She kissed him softly on the mouth, then pulled back, looking near tears. "I'll miss you too. God, this is just going to more difficult, isn't it?"

Sheldon just nodded. She stepped back from him.

"Okay," she said, tears beginning to fall. "Goodbye, Sheldon."

Sheldon felt deeply sad. "Goodbye, Rosemary."

She turned quickly and moved through the airport, disappearing into the crowd. He slowly moved to the security line.

Heading home from the airport, Howard chatting away about the game day he missed Saturday and something about Stuart and his mother's inheritance, Sheldon half-listened, thinking about how he was going to handle being away from Rosemary now. He'd reached a new level of intimacy with her, being in her home, seeing her natural habitat. And he loved it.

"What am I going to do?" he said aloud, interrupting Howard.

"What?"

"I want to be around her all the time, Howard," he sighed. "What am I going to do?"

"Do you love her?"

Sheldon sighed and looked out the window. "Yes."

Howard paused for a long time. "Have you told her?"

"No," Sheldon said. "It's too soon, isn't it?"

"No, not if you feel it," Howard said.

The rest of the ride home was silent, Sheldon's brain spinning. He parted from Howard with a thank you and a promise to keep his mouth shut, Sheldon realizing he'd asked a lot of Howard lately.

Heading into the apartment, Sheldon turned on his computer. Logging on to Skype, he saw Glenn was online, and dialed his friend. Glenn's face appeared.

"Hello Sheldon," he said cheerfully. From the background, Sheldon saw he was sitting in the living room, the couch where Rosemary and he spent hours talking behind him.

"Glenn, I need help," he said. He told Glenn all about the weekend, leaving out the more personal details, emphasizing his confused feelings. "I just don't want things to turn out like they did with Amy. I want this to work. And I'm scared I'll fail again."

"Yeah, love can be terrifying. About the middle of my career, I had a deeply frightening moment. I was with a fellow researcher at Kilauea near the lava flow, and my boot slipped, causing my whole body to shift, bringing me within inches of the lava. I seriously thought I was going to lose my leg," he shook his head at the memory. "That is the second scariest moment of my life. The first was when I realized I'd fallen in love with Sally. I was used to being alone, and suddenly, bam! I was giving myself over to this other person. I was placing my trust, my heart in her hands. It's scary to give in, especially when you've been hurt in the past. But Sheldon, if you don't take that risk, you'll never know."

"What should I do?"

Glenn shrugged and laughed. "You know what I'm going to say."

Sheldon rolled his eyes, then smiled at his friend. "Yes, yes. Relax. Live in the moment."

"Bingo."

Sheldon shook his head. He would need to find his own way. The two men talked for a while longer, and then Sheldon unpacked and got ready for work the next day. That night, he spoke to Rosemary while lying in bed, wishing she was there instead of just her voice.

 _ **Author's Note: Wow, this turned into quite the chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. Next time, Amy gets the opportunity to do something extraordinary, and Sheldon and Rosemary's plans are thwarted. As always, thanks for reading.**_


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter Forty-Three**

 **The Honeymoon Alternative**

On a Friday morning toward the end of January, Amy worked quietly in her lab, cleaning and organizing, enjoying the peace and quiet of being on her own in one of her favorite places. Her addiction study was going well, and she'd sent updates to her sponsors the previous day, receiving words of encouragement back. Additionally, she met with her department chair to discuss further steps toward tenure. She and Erik talked about her career advancement throughout the week, and she felt happy to have him on her side, ready to be there when the storm hit.

Sheldon's familiar three-part knock sounded at the door, and she turned to find him and Raj standing in the doorway, both carrying files.

"Hello Rajesh, Sheldon," she said cheerfully. "Come on in."

They took a seat at one of her lab tables and pulled out papers filled with writing and drawings.

"We've been working on our black hole book," explained Sheldon. "And needed some opinions on organization."

"Great, I wanted to take a break anyway," smiled Amy, looking at their work. She loved how they were approaching things like a graphic novel. Very unique, and Rosemary's sister's style was certainly fun.

Amy read through some of the text and looked at the drawings, listening to the two men describe their ideas for the overall structure of the book. Suddenly, another knock sounded at the door, and Amy turned to see Dr. Jill Henderson, Erik's primatologist friend, entering her lab. Amy stood up quickly, both surprised and excited to see the woman again. Amy reached out her hand to shake Jill's, but the older woman grabbed her and pulled her into an embrace.

"Dr. Fowler, Amy, so nice to see you again," she said, Amy once again falling in love with her gentle Australian accent. "And who are these two gentlemen?"

"These are two of my friends and colleagues," Amy began. "Dr. Rajesh Koothrappali, astrophysicist, and Dr. Sheldon Cooper, theoretical physicist. Guys, this is Dr. Jill Henderson, primatologist."

After Jill shook hands with the men, she pulled up a stool to the table. Amy took a moment to explain how she knew Jill, about Erik's work on her study, pointing to the picture of Patricia on the wall.

"Your work sounds amazing," said Raj.

"Yes, it is," smiled Jill. "And I want Amy here to be a part of it." She brought a file out of the small briefcase she carried and set it on the table in front of Amy.

Amy opened the folder, seeing pictures, maps, budgets, and schedules, spotting her and Erik's names multiple times. "What do you mean?"

"For the past two years I've been working to acquire funds for a multimodal study on the chimpanzees of central Africa. And by multimodal, I mean assembling a team of folks from multiple fields, the hard sciences, the social sciences, artists, and writers," began Jill, excitedly. "We want to look at the world of the chimpanzee through a variety of eyes to see how humanity impacts these special creatures and vice versa. We want to look at the political landscape of this world as well as the inner workings of primates. The project outcomes will not only be a study, but a documentary, an interactive website, a social media campaign, and a book as well. I've acquired the sponsorship of several universities, National Geographic, and a Hollywood documentarian, who I am meeting with this afternoon."

Amy stared at the woman, her eyes wide. She opened her mouth to speak, but Jill continued.

"When I saw you and Erik last month, I was working on the list of experts to bring on board. Erik already made that list as our photographer and web expert, but meeting you and afterwards pouring over your work, I knew I'd found my biologist," Jill said. "Anyone who my golden boy trusts with his heart is a person I definitely want on my team."

Amy was speechless, looking at the documents in front of her. She'd get a chance to go into the field, experience an adventure like Erik, step beyond her world. She glanced up at her friends, Raj a look of bright excitement on his face, Sheldon intense skepticism.

"The study begins mid-June and runs for five months, so you will need to take a sabbatical," Jill continued. "All living and travel expenses are covered. You will be paid for your participation, receiving a substantial advance in order to secure your lives before you leave. The entire team will be meeting at Stan and I's retreat on Kauai for a week in April to get to know one another, get on the same page. My treat, of course."

"Um, we're getting married in June," muttered Amy, still trying to wrap her head around what was happening.

"So I've heard, and I'm delighted," Jill beamed. "And I'm giving you a five month honeymoon in Gabon. And you won't be the only couple on the team. I believe in family. As the three of you know, all great research starts with the heart rather than the head."

"That is so beautiful," Raj said with a huge grin. "Amy, this is amazing. You and Erik will have an incredible time."

"Now wait just a minute," Sheldon finally spoke. He turned to Jill. "You're going to take Amy to some distant jungle filled with all manner of viruses and bacteria in a country surrounded by nations going through some of the most violent periods in their histories."

"The strife occurring in this part of the world is a key element in this study," said Jill. "And don't worry. I don't recall inviting you, stretch."

Sheldon gave her an indignant look, and Amy and Raj shared a glance, both trying to keep from laughing.

"I don't think you know Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler at all, Dr. Henderson," said Sheldon smugly. "She is a lab researcher and shouldn't be out tramping around in the mud with a bunch of monkeys."

"Hmmm…one should not press his personal preferences on others, Dr. Cooper," said Jill, smiling kindly at Sheldon. "Why don't you stay inside, nice and comfortable, and let us women play in the real world."

"Oh snap," chuckled Raj.

Jill laughed, and turned to Amy. "But your friend is right. There are dangers. We do have security detail, and you will be trained to fend for and defend yourself if the need arises. You and Erik will take some training locally before we go." She paused, considering Amy. "What do you think?"

Amy knew her answer was yes, a million times over, but she needed to talk to Erik. She knew he was trying to step away from the globetrotting, hence his job at Disneyland. But she also knew he loved adventures. The idea of them going together, starting their married life on such an expedition, made Amy's heart race with excitement.

"I…I would love to, but I need to talk with Erik," she said.

"Of course you do. He's your team now," smiled Jill, starting to get up. "I wanted to talk with you about it first. I will be in town for a week, mostly working with the studio who will be shooting the documentary. Can you both let me know by next Friday?"

"Yes."

They said their goodbyes, and Amy soon found herself again sitting with Raj and Sheldon.

"Amy, you have to go," Raj said. "I can take care of Honeybee."

"What about your bid at tenure?" asked Sheldon, still sounding skeptical.

"Oh, this will just add to her vita, Sheldon," argued Raj. "Amy this would be incredible, for both you and Erik. Getting married, going on a study like this. And Dr. Henderson, she's just wonderful. I wish I could go too."

"What would they need with an astrophysicist?" asked Sheldon.

The two men slipped into an argument of which Amy no longer paid attention. She browsed through the folder, seeing most of her time would be spent with Jill while Erik would divide his time between the chimpanzee and human aspects of the study. They would definitely need to talk. She texted Penny, cancelling her attendance at girls night, telling Raj and Sheldon Erik might not be a vintage game night at Sheldon's that evening. The men left her lab a little while later, leaving her to ponder the unexpected shift in her future.

Early evening, Penny stood with Laura and Bernadette at her kitchen island, staring at Raj, Howard, and Leonard playing video games in the living room.

Penny sighed heavily. "So tell me again why you three aren't over at Sheldon's?"

"He wouldn't let us in. Said he wasn't ready yet," said Leonard.

"Ready for what?" asked Bernadette.

"Who the hell knows? It's Sheldon," said Howard.

Penny growled and crossed the living room to the door, throwing it open, and running headlong into Sheldon, who stood there ready to knock. Stepping back from her friend, she saw him wearing an apron and a beret. What in the world?

"Would you all please join me in my apartment?" he asked, turning and heading back to his place.

The group curiously entered Sheldon's home and found things quite changed. Furniture had been moved and two small card tables with chairs had been set up. Each table was decorated with a checkered tablecloth and small vase of flowers. A giant expresso machine dominated the kitchen, and pastries of all sorts filled the counter.

"Hey, where'd you get the piano?" asked Howard, looking at the small upright near the window.

"It came yesterday," Sheldon explained. "For Rosemary, when she comes in two weeks. Likewise, Rosemary is a coffee drinker, and I am ignorant of the coffee arts. So like we did with Penny practicing her bartending years ago, I wanted to practice my barista skills, in preparation for Rosemary's arrival."

Penny looked at her friends, everyone smiling excitedly as they took seats at Sheldon's makeshift café. He handed everyone laminated, detailed menus and stood back while they decided what they wanted. Penny shook her head; when Sheldon put his mind to something, he really went the distance.

"Did you make the pastries yourself?" asked Bernadette.

"Yes," Sheldon said. "Now please place your drink orders so I can begin."

Soon, everyone had a different drink in their hands and were munching on pastries, chatting away at Sheldon's Chez Cooper. Sheldon implored everyone to order more, something different, so the expresso machine whirred away. When Sheldon brought out the second round, Laura looked up at him and smiled.

"You must really love Rosemary," she said.

Sheldon bit his lip, and quickly returned to the kitchen, his back to everyone else.

The group shared glances, but Laura, oblivious, continued. "Rosemary and I got to know each other at the wedding and text from time to time." She pulled out her phone and brought up a picture, showing it to the other girls. "Did you see the dozen long stem red roses he sent her last week?"

Penny looked at Sheldon again, seeing his back still turned to the group, focusing on fixing another drink. He quickly turned and sat with the men, sipping from his mug and keeping his eyes down.

"Hey Laura," Penny began. "You might not want…"

But Laura was distracted. "Hey Sheldon, can I show you something? It's a fun way to serve coffee." She jumped up and approached the machine. "I worked as a barista throughout college, and this always got extra tips. Do you mind if I make a latte?"

Sheldon stood up and nodded. Laura made quick work of her drink and brought it over to the men's table along with the cream. Concentrating, she delicately poured the cream on top of the froth of the drink, using a spoon to complete her work. When she was finished, she pushed the mug toward Raj. Penny saw she'd created a shooting star with the cream.

"For my bae," she said, leaning over to kiss the delighted Raj.

The group let out a small cheer.

"I want to do that!" said Sheldon excitedly.

"Okay, so make a really frothy latte," Laura said.

Everyone else continued with their drinks and pastries as Laura tutored Sheldon on coffee designs. After several attempts, he was able to make a heart.

"My specialty was a butterfly," said Laura. "You know Sheldon, Rosemary would probably have been fine if you'd just bought a Keurig."

"Yes, but I want things to be special for her," he said studying his cappuccino. "She made me feel so at home in Tacoma. I just want to make her happy."

Penny felt her heart melt looking at Sheldon. He was finally focusing on the happiness of somebody else. He was definitely in love.

Girls night and vintage game night were a bust. The entire group was so caffeinated by the time Sheldon cleared away his café, they all played _Just Dance_ until 1 a.m.

Also that evening, across town, Erik paced throughout his apartment, Honeybee following him around like a parade. He needed to talk to Amy about what happened at work. He'd cancelled with the guys, knowing she wasn't going to attend girls night either. This could change everything for them, but he was concerned. Damn, when was that woman going to be home?

Amy entered carrying a bag of takeout Thai.

"We need to talk," he said to her, taking the food as she put her work bag away.

"Yes, we do," said Amy, who was all smiles. "Something amazing happened today."

What? Maybe she got tenure early, Erik thought. He didn't fully understand how the process worked, but that would change his news quite a bit. Minutes later they were both seated at the table.

"So, an opportunity came up today," she began.

Okay, now this was getting suspicious. "Yeah, an opportunity came up for me too."

Amy narrowed her eyes. "Does it have anything to do with chimpanzees?"

"And honeymooning in Gabon?" Erik continued.

"Or a giant multimodal research study?" Amy began to smile.

Erik began to laugh. "That Jill will play you like a fiddle. When did she visit you?"

"Midmorning. You?"

"Noon."

"So she didn't lie, she talked to me first," laughed Amy. "Well, what do you think?"

Erik was silent, studying his food. He wanted to go, so bad. He missed being in the field like that, loved traveling. But he had purposefully stepped away in order to regain his life, ground himself.

"I don't know, babe," he began. "I loved being in the field, but what about starting our life together?"

"Erik, we would be together," Amy said. "I get to be there alongside you. And we'll be husband and wife, taking an exciting step together. A family. Us."

Erik smiled. He could tell Amy had already decided. He studied the woman sitting across from him, Amy Fowler, his future wife who wanted to sleep in an insanely small tent in the humid heat of the jungle, shower on an irregular basis, and stare at chimpanzees all day. He thought back to how he met Amy in the park, how she'd tackled Honeybee. She was tough, sweet, loving, and smart. And he didn't need to worry about losing himself again. She grounded him. She was his home.

"Okay, let's do it!" he said.

Amy leaped up and ran around the table, embracing him. They texted Jill their answer, inviting her for dinner Sunday. Erik called Raj, who sounded rather hyper on the phone, to ask him formally to take care of Honeybee. Amy researched the steps to taking a sabbatical, telling Erik how thankful she was her study wrapped at the end of March, giving her time to work with Mindy and Charlie before leaving. They could still communicate about the research report and article while she was away. Erik knew he'd need to quit Disney but hoped he could get back on when he returned, although he was prepared to search for something else. Amy supported him fully in this, stating one should not pass up an opportunity to be a part of something this beautiful and important. Erik laughed, seeing Jill's positive spirit had already rubbed off on her. Finally, the couple sat in front of their computer, reading about Gabon and chimpanzees into the night.

The Thursday before Valentine's Day, Leonard sat at the lunch table with his friends, listening to an excited Sheldon talk about Rosemary, who would be arriving late that evening. About them going to Disneyland and her playing the piano while he drank tea. Rosemary this and Rosemary that. Leonard was happy for his friend, but like all things with Sheldon, it was becoming a bit obsessive. Leonard re-routed the conversation to Stuart, who had begun, at the prompting of Erik, doing some alternative Disney artwork for one of the galleries in Downtown Disney. He'd actually sold a piece, princesses as superheroes, and had been commissioned by the gallery to do more. The conversation shifted to what superpowers each princess would have when Sheldon, who'd been texting on his phone, let out yelp.

"What?" asked Leonard, looking at Sheldon's fallen expression.

"It's Rosemary," said Sheldon.

Of course, thought Leonard.

"She's sick. Says she can't come," Sheldon said, panic emerging in his voice. "This will throw off the whole calendar. And what about Disneyland? And…and I won't get to see her, kiss her…I…"

"What's wrong?" asked Raj.

"She's been throwing up all morning," said Sheldon, looking devastated.

"Maybe she's pregnant," said Howard nonchalantly, taking a bite.

Leonard kicked Howard hard under the table. "Why the hell would you say something like that?"

The three men turned to Sheldon, who was gripping the table with both hands, staring into the distance, his already pale complexion looking ghost white. Leonard and Raj both glared at Howard. Sheldon suddenly jumped up and shouldered his bag.

"I need to talk to her," he said, and with that he was gone, leaving his unfinished lunch behind.

Sheldon walked quickly through the maze of halls back to his office so he could Skype with Rosemary, texting her to turn on her computer. Pregnant? Could she be? They'd had coitus several times over their weekend together, but they always used protection. Sheldon knew condoms weren't a 100% effective, but the odds were in their favor. Still, what if? A baby with Rosemary? Maybe he'd be scientist, like Sheldon, and they'd have matching father and son Nobel Prizes. Or civic minded like Rosemary. His mind drifted to some future time, him and Rosemary sitting in front of a large crowd at the foot of the nation's Capital building, holding hands, watching their raven-haired daughter be sworn in as President of the United States.

Sheldon stopped dead in the center of the hallway at that last thought. Someone ran into him, almost knocking him down.

"Watch where you're going, Cooper," said Kripke, starting to move past him but stopping when he saw Sheldon's face. "You okay? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Sheldon refocused his eyes on Kripke. "No, no. I'm fine. Thank you." He hurried past a puzzled Kripke, probably confused Sheldon didn't bother with an insult. But he needed to talk to Rosemary.

Soon, Rosemary's face appeared in front of him, and she looked terrible. Red eyes, face splotchy, hair matted to her head. She was wrapped in one of the blankets Sheldon remembered from their unfinished Risk game.

"I'm so sorry, Sheldon," she said, her voice quiet, uneven. "I felt a little under the weather yesterday, just tired. And then about 2 a.m. I woke up with my stomach churning. I tried to make it to the bathroom, but ended up vomiting in the hall." She shook her head. "So not only did I vomit, but I had to then clean it up too." She coughed for a long time, grabbing a nearby tissue.

"Are you pregnant?" Sheldon blurted out.

Rosemary's eyes grew wide, and she stared at Sheldon. Finally, she began to laugh. "Um, no Sheldon. I think this is the flu. I got the shot, but it's probably another version. Damn school group that came through the museum Monday had a couple of consistently coughing kids."

Sheldon felt an unexpected pang of disappointment. Strange. "Are you sure?

Rosemary shook her head, still smiling at him. "Yeah, because not only do I have terrible nausea and diarrhea, but my period started this morning too. When it rains, it pours, right?"

Sheldon studied Rosemary, a thought occurring to him. Her family lived across the state, she didn't have any close friends other than Lillian, who was hours away. Who was going to take care of her?

"I'm coming up, tonight Rosemary," he said firmly. "You need someone to take care of you."

"Sheldon, please don't," she said. "You'll just get sick too. And I can take care of myself. I told you before, I've been on my own for years. I've been sick before."

Sheldon shook his head. "No, you're not on your own anymore. You have me. You shouldn't have to clean up your own vomit in the hall."

"Don't come, honey, please," she said. "I really don't want you to see me all gross."

"I'll be over tonight. I'm leaving work now," he said firmly. "Keep your fluids up. Go to bed. Stay warm."

"Sheldon…" but he had hung up and began packing up his bag.

Grabbing his suitcase out of the taxi, Sheldon ran up the front steps to Rosemary's, ringing the bell. He waited several moments before the door opened, and his girlfriend stood in front of him. Despite her sickly look, he found her beautiful. Still, the scowl she gave him made him take a step back.

"Sheldon," she said angrily. "I told you to stay home."

"But Rosemary…" he began, but she turned away from him and headed back into the living room, falling down on the couch. Sheldon entered and closed the door, immediately feeling at home. He loved Rosemary's house, and he felt relieved to be back.

Venturing into the living room, he found she was in the middle of watching a movie, something he didn't recognize but the actors wore 1700s clothing and the film featured Alan Rickman. He sat on the couch next to her.

"What do you need?" he asked.

"You to actually listen to me, you ass," she hissed at him. She raised her voice. "I can take care of myself. I don't need anyone. I can…"

Rosemary suddenly leaped up and ran to the downstairs bathroom to throw up, Sheldon following her in, holding back her hair. He noticed she was sweaty. As she recovered, he looked in the medicine cabinet and found a thermometer. Helping her back to the couch, and a little while later taking her temperature, he found her with a slight fever. Leaving her there, he unpacked like he had on his previous visit, and went around the house, tidying up a trail of tissues she left behind, cleaning up a half-eaten bowl of soup in the kitchen, checking her refrigerator and pantry for food she could eat. Hmmm…he'd need to go to the store in the morning. Returning to the living room, he found her asleep on the couch. As he sat down, she shifted to lean on him, and he immediately felt complete. Restarting the movie, he watched _Sense and Sensibility_ before guiding Rosemary upstairs to bed.

The next day, Rosemary proved to be a difficult patient. Sheldon woke up to an empty bed and discovered her lying curled up on the floor of her office.

"What in the world are you doing in here?" he asked, helping her up.

"I was trying to check my work e-mail, but I got dizzy," she said, crawling back into bed.

"You just need to relax, kitten," he said, tucking her back in.

"Kitten?" she giggled.

Sheldon hadn't realized he called her that, and he felt himself blush.

"Um…well…can I take your car to the grocery store today to pick up a few things?" he asked.

"Okay," she smiled at him.

Later, Sheldon returned from the store with fixings for homemade chicken noodle soup as well as sports drinks and a bouquet of flowers. He mounted the stairs and found Rosemary on her knees in the middle of the hallway, scrubbing the floor.

She looked up at him. "I think I missed a spot. I don't want a gross puke stain on my carpet." She went back to scrubbing, coughing from time to time.

Sheldon helped her back into bed a second time, and studied the carpet, continuing to scrub. That afternoon, he lounged in front of the television while she slept, watching a rerun of _Star Trek: The Next Generation_ on BBC America. Suddenly, he heard the shower on upstairs. Growling, he got up quickly. Why won't that woman cooperate and let him help her?

He cracked open the door to the bathroom, seeing Rosemary's clothes on the floor.

"Rosemary Fox!" he shouted. "You're supposed to be lying down. You are still dizzy and could fall."

"For God's sake, Sheldon," she said. "I need a shower. My hair smells. Leave me alone."

Sheldon stepped into the bathroom and grabbed her dirty clothes, laying out some clean ones on the bed. He heard her emerge and saw her standing in the doorway, wrapped in a towel, looking a bit better.

"Sheldon, I…"she began angrily.

"Listen, I'm your boyfriend," he said firmly. "And you will let me take care of you. No more running around the house and trying to work. Now lie down and get better!"

Rosemary glared at him and walked over to the clothes he'd selected, getting dressed as he watched, arms folded. She suddenly began to cry, curling up on the bed, completely confusing Sheldon. He sat down next to her.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"You're so nice, and I'm such a bitch, and I don't deserve you," she sobbed. "And I ruined our weekend. I was so looking forward to going to Disneyland and having a real Valentine and…" she continued to cry as Sheldon wrapped himself around her.

"I'm still your Valentine," he said quietly. "And I actually like being here more than Pasadena. Your home is…well, it feels like home."

Rosemary laughed softly. Soon she'd dozed off.

Later that evening, after Rosemary was able to keep down some chicken broth and crackers, the couple returned to the couch to watch _The Fellowship of the Ring_ , planning on engaging in their discussion later in the weekend, despite her illness. They both lay on opposite sides of the couch, their legs intertwined. Not too long into the movie, Rosemary turned to Sheldon.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Okay," he said, still watching the movie.

"Why didn't you ask Amy to marry you?"

Sheldon's attention snapped to Rosemary across from him. "What?"

"Lillian told me that when you first started talking to her and Yoshi and everyone, Amy had just broken up with you, started dating Erik, that you were upset," said Rosemary. "She said you mentioned having a ring."

Sheldon felt his blood run cold, and he gulped. He'd forgotten about Yoshi and Lillian knowing about the ring.

"It…it was never the right time," he began. "It never felt like the right time to ask her. And then she asked for time away, and I didn't do anything for a month, and then she was gone. By the time I thought I was ready to ask, her and Erik…they were…established."

"Thought you were ready?"

Sheldon sighed. He looked at Rosemary, lying across from him, her hair falling in her face, illuminated only by the light from the television. Without thinking, he told Rosemary about his mad dash to Washington to win Amy back, about changing his mind and ending up at Glenn and Sally's place.

"And then there was you," he said, turning toward the movie.

After Rosemary was silent for a long time, Sheldon once again turned to face her. She studied him, a smile on her face.

"Thank you for telling me," she said. "What happened to the ring?"

"I returned it and bought the Camaro."

She nodded. "A solid investment. Does Amy know about the ring?"

Sheldon shook his head. "Only you, your sister, Yoshi, the McCarthys, and Howard," he paused. "Although Lilian may have told Raj."

"Sheldon, Lillian likes to gossip and stir things up, but she was hesitant to tell me. I just asked about how they got to know you," she paused. "It's good Amy doesn't know, that you didn't reach her at the coast. And not just for my personal benefit, since I gained a lover out of the situation." She winked. "But she'd moved on, and knowing would only make her feel like shit."

Sheldon cocked his head. "Why?"

"Because that's how I felt when Mike proposed, and I turned him down," she said, refocusing on the film. "I had no idea he wanted to take that step, thought we were just having fun. We had dinner reservations at the Space Needle, and during dessert, he suddenly gets down on one knee. The whole restaurant is silent, watching us. And I feel that sensation in my gut, you know the one that tells you something is wrong. And I told him no, in front of everyone. He just stood up and left. We didn't talk for over two weeks. And then…well it was a civil break-up. We didn't live together or anything, so it was simple. But that was literally the worst moment of my life. I hurt him so badly, but I just couldn't marry him. I didn't love him like that, I guess."

Sheldon thought about Rosemary's story and about Amy and the ring. He didn't want Amy to know to save himself from humiliation, but he didn't think about Amy, who already felt guilty over moving on with Erik so quickly, something she'd told him a couple of times. Love was so complicated, so ridiculous at times. He shook his head.

"I'm glad you told Mike no," said Sheldon suddenly, not thinking about his words. "And I'm glad I panicked and drove to Washington to get Amy back. Otherwise, we would never have played hide and seek or basketball. We would never have kissed or had coitus or talked about the things we like. I'm enjoying my time with you, Rosemary. And I…"

I love you, he thought. I love you, I love you, I love you. But he stopped. She'd just told a story about refusing someone, not returning his affection. What if she didn't feel the same as him? And she was ill. This wasn't the right time.

"I'm glad too," she said, shifting around to lie on him. She laughed. "Sorry I'm not presentable for any coital interactions at the moment."

"I don't mind," he said truthfully, just enjoying holding her, realizing they'd reached a new level of intimacy in just a few minutes, having both shared some of their lowest, darkest moments.

They watched the rest of the movie, then went to bed.

By Saturday, Rosemary began to feel better, able to keep food down. She still slept a lot, and Sheldon let her. About mid-day, he was dusting and vacuuming her living room, when her doorbell rang. Answering the door, he found a young woman on the doorstep, holding a bouquet of flowers and several balloons, one saying "get well."

"Oh, hey. Um, did I get the wrong place? I could have sworn this was Rosemary's," she said.

"It is," replied Sheldon, raising an eyebrow.

"Ohh, you must be the boyfriend," the woman laughed. "I'm Cindy, an intern at the museum. We heard Rosemary was sick and couldn't go to on her weekend trip, so we pitched in to get her a get well gift." She handed Sheldon the items. "You are too sweet. What a great boyfriend, flying up to take care of her. Well, see ya." The girl bounced down the steps, heading to her car at the curb.

Sheldon closed the door, shocked. What a great boyfriend? Nobody had ever said that about him. In fact, when he was with Amy, the others continually reminded him what a terrible boyfriend he was. He just shook his head.

He added the flowers to the vase of ones he already purchased, and returned to her bedroom, finding her awake, explaining the balloons as he tied them to the chair in her room. She had a novel lying beside her.

"How are you feeling…kitten?" he asked, hesitating at using the term of endearment.

She giggled. "I like kitten, sweetie pie." She grabbed her book and flopped on her back. "I want to read, but I'm still dizzy. And I'm tired of television."

Sheldon got on the bed next to her, grabbing the book. "I'll read to you."

Rosemary looked delighted, snuggling back into the bed. Sheldon began to read from the spot she was at, toward the beginning of the book. He paused a paragraph in.

"It would be helpful to know a little about this story before I continue," he said, glancing at the cover. _The Shining_ by Stephen King.

Rosemary gave him some backstory, and he continued. After about thirty minutes, he found her once again asleep, but he continued reading silently. An hour later, he got up to fix a cup of tea, taking the book with him, reading in the kitchen. Returning to her side, he read and sipped on early grey. Another hour passed, Sheldon engrossed in the story.

"Hey, you better not tell me what happens," came Rosemary's voice suddenly.

Sheldon practically leaped out of the bed.

"Good lord, Rosemary, you scared the devil out of me," he said, trying to catch his breathe.

"Sorry," she said. "Scary stuff?"

"A bit. I don't usually read books like this," he said.

"I'm still on my horror novel kick," she explained. "Hey, what's your biggest fear?"

A lot of things, thought Sheldon. He simply shrugged.

"Well, thanks to Mr. King here, I'm scared of clowns," she said. "Ohhh…and spiders. Creepy, nasty things. C'mon. You have to be afraid of something."

He thought for a moment. "Failure."

Rosemary looked up at him, nodding. "Yeah. I see that. I guess mine would be disappointing the people I care about."

They both looked at each other. The buzz of Rosemary's phone broke their glance.

"Hey sis," said Rosemary. "Yeah, he's right here…Um, okay." She looked at Sheldon. "Lillian wants to talk to you."

Sheldon took the phone. "Hello?"

"Well aren't you just the knight in shining armor," said Lillian. "Thank you for taking care of Rosemary. I know she can be difficult."

"It was…"

"Listen, I won't be able to attend the Seattle comic con with Rosemary in April. There's a small conference in Portland Glenn set me up to present at," began Lillian. "I want you to take my ticket, 'cause you have the whole nerd thing going on too. I don't think she'll be too disappointed I'm not going since her lover boy will be at her side for three days."

Sheldon thought for a moment. "That's very generous of you, Lillian. Thank you." He looked at Rosemary, who regarded him curiously. "With her illness, we do need to re-do our calendar."

"Cool. Yoshi and I need to Skype with you soon about the wedding," said Lillian. "Thanks again, Sheldon. You're pretty cool."

Rosemary talked to her sister for a bit, and hung up, sinking back down in the bed.

"So, we need some cosplay ideas," she said. "Oh, and we can enter the costume contest!" She grinned broadly up at her boyfriend.

If she wasn't sick, Sheldon would have grabbed his girlfriend and had coitus with her right then and there. She wanted to do cosplay? At a comic con? With him!?

"Well, I don't leave until Monday," Sheldon said. "We have time to brainstorm and over a month to prepare."

For dinner, he fixed her homemade chicken noodle soup, using Meemaw's recipe. Going to bed early, Sheldon read _The Shining_ into the night, grateful to have the sleeping Rosemary by his side.

Despite her previous anger at Sheldon for coming to take care of her against her wishes, by Sunday, Rosemary felt so glad he didn't listen. She enjoyed his company so much, and on top of his tender care, her house was now clean from top to bottom. They began their Valentine's Day with their _Fellowship of the Ring_ discussion, followed by a mini marathon of _Doctor Who_. Rosemary still felt weak and mucusy, but she was certain she could return to work by Tuesday, when she originally planned on returning from her trip to California.

While watching _Doctor Who_ , a rather dirty little thought occurred to her. "So, I used to have…um…sexual fantasies about David Tennant, in his tenth doctor costume, of course." She turned to Sheldon, who looked at her with eyebrows raised. She giggled. "And sometimes, well, not in his costume."

She saw Sheldon swallow hard. "Um…do you still fantasize about him?"

"No, now it's you. In the tenth doctor costume," she said, smiling devilishly at him. "And sometimes, not…well, naked. Yeah, I fantasize about you naked."

"Rosemary, you're doing that again…where you…and you're sick…and…" Sheldon stared at her intensely, the hungry look she'd grown to love shining in his blue eyes.

"Sorry," she said, turning back to the show, really feeling bad. She was just gross, snotty, and weak. And on her period. Ugh. They'd need to wait. She suddenly remembered something from Thursday. "By the way, I'm on the pill. Started after we did it for the first time in December. Just…um…so you know."

Sheldon looked at her puzzled.

"Birth control?" she said.

She saw realization strike his face, and he nodded. They returned their attention to the show.

"I wouldn't have minded if you had been…with child," Sheldon said, not looking at her. "We would make a good one, I think."

She stole a glance over at him, her heart racing. He seemed a little too focused on an episode he'd probably seen at least twenty times. What was he thinking? He was so difficult to read and unique from other men she knew. He just worked differently, thought differently. She found his bluntness, his lack of sarcasm, his carefulness, his thoughtfulness, enduring. And damn was he sexy, truly passionate. Had he seriously thought about them having a child together? While she hadn't several years ago, she had started thinking about family recently, the thought process accelerated by meeting him, beginning a sexual relationship.

Probably just hormones, she thought, which were out of whack this week anyway. She pushed those thoughts out of her mind and focused on David Tennant. But looking over at Sheldon again, she remembered his story, rushing to get Amy and meeting her instead. He'd been so straight forward with her, so truthful about something so painful, so embarrassing. And she'd shared with him, her thoughts, her struggles, her past. She felt connected with him, thankful for his presence, his care, his smile…

Oh my God, she thought. I am in love with him.

She stared at the television, not daring to look his direction. She had completely fallen. She'd articulated it to Lillian before, but this was the first time she fully realized it. She was in love with Sheldon Cooper. Did he feel the same way? Was it too soon? Should she say anything? No, better not. Love, romance…those were not her strong areas. And he lived so far away. If she did say something, wouldn't it make things more difficult than they already were?

They revised their calendar after dinner, her visiting in March, him coming for comic con in April, both of them meeting at the mountain for Lillian and Yoshi's wedding in May, attending another wedding at the beginning of June. Lying in bed, watching him silently read her book before she drifted off, Rosemary wondered if he loved her too.

Monday evening, Sheldon sat in the back seat of Penny and Leonard's car, telling them about his weekend.

"And we decided to do a _Lord of the Rings_ cosplay," he said proudly. "I'm going to be Aragorn, and she'll be Arwen." He looked out the window, picturing Rosemary as an elfish princess.

"That's awesome," said Leonard, behind the wheel. "You've got to get a beard going."

Sheldon scratched his chin at the thought.

"So, did you tell her you love her?" asked Penny.

"Penny! You promised you wouldn't say anything!"

"Sheldon, everybody knows," she said. "You're so obvious."

Sheldon sighed heavily. "No, I didn't."

"Why? Sheldon, you should tell her," Penny insisted.

"Why should I?" Sheldon snapped back. "When Leonard first said he loved you, you broke up with him."

The Hofstadters were silent for a long time. Ha, shut them up, thought Sheldon.

"I wish I had been more straightforward with my feelings early on," said Penny quietly. "Leonard and I…we wasted so much time."

Sheldon watched her lean over and kiss Leonard on the cheek.

"What does professing your love for someone accomplish?" Sheldon asked angrily. "I told Amy I loved her, and nothing special happened."

"Why did you tell Amy then?" Penny asked.

"She was going to say it, and didn't expect me to, so I beat her to it," Sheldon said, remembering that moment almost a year and a half ago. So much had happened with Amy since, engaged to another man and now planning to leave the country to live in the middle of the jungle.

"Listen Sheldon," Leonard began. "You are crazy about Rosemary. We can all tell. Don't let time slip away like Penny and I did. Rosemary might be your true love, your soulmate."

Sheldon scoffed. "Please Leonard…I don't think…"

Leonard interrupted. "I think I am more qualified to talk about this than you Dr. Cooper, being a married man now."

"I would hardly call you an expert," Sheldon said snidely.

"More so than you," Penny snapped. "Sheldon, I know you've had a difficult time lately, and now you're in a hard place with this long distance relationship, but if you feel strongly, you need to follow those feelings. I know that's not easy for you, but if you don't take the risk, you'll never know."

Sheldon scowled, angry that his friends echoed Glenn's comments. Didn't they know how scared he was, frightened it would just become another failed relationship? He and Rosemary could happily continue visiting one another, discussing books, having coitus, Skyping into the night. They were comfortable. Plus, they'd both been stung before. Why go through that again?

Walking up the stairs to their apartments, Leonard said excitedly, "Oh, almost forgot. We got your mail, and the journal published your article. It's on your counter."

Sheldon dashed up the stairs, disappearing into his apartment. He held the journal in his hand, his name gracing the cover. He hadn't thought about the March issue being mailed in February, but that was always the case. He clutched the journal in his hand, realizing he was at a crossroads in more ways than one. Rosemary, his work. Laying the publication on his coffee table and sitting in his spot, he stared in the distance, trying to figure out what he wanted to do next.

 _ **Author's Note: What should Sheldon and Rosemary do? Should he take the risk, like everyone advises? Or will he find a comfortable niche in the routine they've established?**_

 _ **In the next chapter, Rosemary and Sheldon have a fun day at Disneyland, thanks to help from Erik, Sheldon gets more advice on his relationship with Rosemary, and Amy lets wedding plans slide as she prepares for the chimpanzee study, much to the disappointment of Penny, who begins to see Amy in a new light.**_

 _ **Thank you for reading. If you're enjoying this story, please take the time to let me know. Take care, everyone!**_


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter Forty-Four**

 **The Best Friend Realization**

Sheldon stopped researching coitus at the beginning of March. By the time he saw Rosemary again in a few weeks for their Disneyland weekend, it will have been two months since their last sexual encounter, and Sheldon was going crazy. When he wasn't at work, he thought about Rosemary, and oftentimes, those thoughts were incredibly dirty. He'd continued his studies on how to pleasure a woman since December, but all too often, he would slip into a Rosemary fantasy and end up needing to self-abuse. Before Rosemary, he rarely did this, but lately, he was doing it several times a week. Sometimes, it would be inspired by something he read in his studies, such as oral gratification. Or memories of things they'd already done, her moving on top of him in the middle of her living room, them falling on the stairs together, tearing at each other's clothing. Sometimes they went into the realm of the unreal, Rosemary as a bronze-skinned, black-haired Wonder Woman, Sheldon a mere mortal at her mercy. Sheldon as the Doctor, rolling around with Rosemary on the floor of the TARDIS. Outrageous, pleasurable. But Sheldon was out of control. What was the word Rosemary used? Horny? So he stopped reading about sex. But he couldn't stop thinking about it.

Luckily, Sheldon could compartmentalize things well in his mind. While at work, he focused on physics, which was necessary since his article and accompanying theory was causing quite a stir. Sheldon requested help with dealing with the public, and the university gave it to him without hesitation, most likely wishing to avoid something similar to his previous embarrassments. Sheldon received calls and e-mails from physicists from around the world, and spoke on several podcasts, always with a representative from the public relations department by his side. His theory made waves like nothing else he worked on before, and he felt proud of his work while continuing to further his understanding of dark matter.

When he returned home and shut off his work brain, Rosemary took over. They spoke on the phone or Skyped every night, Sheldon telling her about dark matter and her telling him about the museum, the model train club coming in to add more track, the new masks she worked on for an upcoming farmer's market, one local business paying her an advance to design specifically for them, the class she taught two days a week, and Lillian and Yoshi's upcoming wedding. One evening, Sheldon told her about his fantasies, his sexual desires, even his Wonder Woman dream. Rosemary laughed, claiming to be quite sprung as well, asking Sheldon if he wanted to try a little phone sex. Sheldon hesitated at first, not understanding, but soon realized they took turns telling each other what they wanted to do to one another. He rattled off things he'd read in the more recent books and articles, listening to Rosemary's sighs and moans over the phone, imagining her lying on her bed, touching herself. He responded to her descriptions of touching him and, oh dear lord, licking him in very private places. Clutching himself with one hand, he groaned in pleasure, hearing her giggle, wishing she was there more than anything.

Being away from her, seeing her talk about her world with excitement over the computer, listening to her over the phone breath heavily as he gave a vivid description of stimulating her private area, nearly made him sick with longing. How much longer could this routine of visiting every couple of weeks go on? Sheldon began to detest the calendar. Why couldn't they be together all the time?

Penny trudged up the stairs mid-week after spending a frustrating evening at Amy's. She'd made an impromptu visit after getting off work early, remembering Amy said she would be working from home in order to focus better on some reading. Amy had cancelled plans with Penny the last two weeks, and Penny found herself actually missing Amy's company.

Finding the Hofstadter apartment empty, she knocked on Sheldon's door. Leonard answered.

"Hey Penny," he said, kissing his wife. "We were just gaming."

Penny walked in to find Sheldon and Raj on the couch, highly engaged in some video game. Ugh, didn't they ever get sick of those things? She felt grumpy, angry, and she plopped down on the chair with a dramatic sigh.

"What's up?" asked Leonard. "How was Amy's?"

"Stupid," she snapped.

"What?"

The men paused the game and looked at Penny.

"Okay, so I go over there, and Amy is by herself, with all this paper work and like three tablets on their table," Penny begins. "But she's happy to see me, makes me some coffee, herself some tea. And we sit and catch up."

"That sounds like a pleasant afternoon," said Sheldon.

"Shut up," hissed Penny, making all the men lean back, away from her. "So I ask what I need to do for the wedding, you know, because I'm the matron of honor, and she says she thinks everything is ready. I ask about flowers, and she's all like, we're getting married in a garden. And Erik's mom works with someone who is going to arrange the bouquets and boutonnieres. So I ask about food and the cake, and she and Erik already arranged things with that restaurant and a bakery. So I'm thinking, what the hell am I supposed to be doing? What's my job?"

"Penny, both Erik and Amy have been on their own for years, and they are both planners, very self-sufficient," said Raj. "When you put two self-sufficient people together, things get done."

Penny glared at Raj, knowing he was right, but still frustrated. "And then, there's a knock at the door and this couple enters, and Amy is excited. They are that documentary director and his wife, who is a nurse, who will be going on that study with them. And seriously, they are all very nice people, and we're all talking and they're asking about me. Then Erik comes home, and both he and Amy start to fix dinner for everyone. Amy's already like BFFs with this woman, and they are talking and laughing and excited...and I suddenly feel like this fifth wheel. So I leave."

The three men studied Penny.

"Um, Penny, it should be okay that Amy has other friends," said Leonard.

"Yes, especially since she's going to be spending five months in a remote location with these people," said Raj.

"Yeah, and that's another thing," Penny continued angrily. "How come she didn't ask any of us our opinions about this whole monkey study? She's going to be gone for almost half a year! And we won't be able to contact her whenever. It's like she's disappearing. And she cancels on me all the time now."

"Penny, Amy is wrapping up a huge study with a lot of money invested in it, as well as teaching and advising students," explained Raj.

"Yes, Penny, she is incredibly busy. I understand the feeling, with my very popular dark matter theory shaking up the international physics community," Sheldon said, smugly regarding his friends, receiving eye rolls in return. "I was supposed to have lunch with her today as well, but we rescheduled for tomorrow."

Penny had enough. "So you know what?! Sometimes it's helpful to just quietly listen to someone bitch, okay?!"

The men silently nodded.

"It's like Amy's back to how she was when I first met her, like a chick Sheldon, all focused on work, except now she's more socially adept and living with this hot guy," Penny continued, trying to process her feelings out loud. "And it's like she…she lost interest in me."

The second she said it, she realized she really did consider Amy as one of her best friends. She'd been an awkward pest for years, but Penny had come to rely on her for support, for conversation, for fun. Now Amy didn't seem to need her anymore.

Penny realized the room was silent. She sighed, "Okay, you can talk now. Solve the problem, like men are supposed to do."

"Aw, Penny," said Raj, giving her his sickly sweet schmaltzy smile. "You love Amy. She's one of your best friends. And she probably doesn't think you care about her that much."

"Why wouldn't she?" asked Penny.

"Well, I remember you complaining all the time about her being your shadow," said Leonard. "I'm sure Amy noticed after a while how, um, annoying she could be. Especially since she was, and still is, a bit Sheldon-esque at times."

"Now wait just a minute, there is nothing wrong with…" Sheldon began, but Penny stood up.

"Maybe I just need to talk to her," Penny said, really thinking about her relationship with Amy. She called Penny bestie all the time. Did Penny ever return the sentiment? She headed toward the door. "Thanks for listening, guys."

That Friday evening, Penny and Leonard stood at their door, both struggling to find their keys, carrying large boxes. Penny had brought home pharmaceutical favors, pens and stuffed animals and the like, to give out at her office visits next week, and Leonard offered to help her organize things over the weekend. Both froze when they heard running up the stairs, and Sheldon's voice.

"Good lord, woman, how many pairs of shoes did you pack this time?" they heard him say. "This bag is heavy."

"Three. Well, four, with the ones I'm wearing," came Rosemary's voice.

Suddenly, the hurried footsteps stopped, about a landing down. They heard something drop and Rosemary begin to laugh.

"Sheldon, stop. We're almost to your door. Let's get inside," she said.

"Yes, and let's get naked," he said.

Penny felt her jaw drop, and she looked at an equally shocked and amused Leonard. Rosemary and Sheldon appeared at his door, the physicist struggling in his hurried state to grab his keys.

"Oh, hey Rosemary. Sheldon," said Penny in her light, teasing voice.

Rosemary turned to the couple, looking a bit flushed. "Hello Penny and Leonard. So nice to see you again."

The Hofstadters put down their boxes and walked over to greet Rosemary in the center of the hall as Sheldon opened his front door, putting Rosemary's suitcase in the apartment.

"Stop by tomorrow Rosemary, maybe for lunch," said Penny. "We didn't get a chance to talk much your last visit."

Rosemary gave her a smile. "That would be…"

Sheldon grabbed Rosemary by the waist and began pulling her gently toward his open door. "Rosemary will be unavailable for the next 24 hours."

"Sheldon," said Rosemary indignantly. "Now you're just being rude."

Sheldon let go of her and gave her a sad puppy look. Damn, thought Penny. That boy had it bad.

Rosemary turned back to Penny and Leonard. "I would love to talk. I'll make it over tomorrow."

"Maybe," added Sheldon, managing to pull Rosemary into his apartment and closing the door.

Penny and Leonard heard Rosemary begin to laugh, Sheldon joining her, their muffled voices sounding happy. There was a sudden bang on his door from the inside, causing Penny to wonder which one of them was pressed up against the door being ravaged by the other.

Leonard finally unlocked their own apartment. "Sexually active Sheldon is a strange beast," he said.

Penny smiled knowing Sheldon, as strange as he might be, was actually experiencing happiness like never before.

Rosemary awoke Sunday morning in Sheldon's bed, completely naked, her body half draped across her boyfriend. The sun had not yet risen, but she felt wide awake, excited to head to Disneyland that day. She hadn't been since her parents took her and Lillian when they were kids, and imagining spending the day at such a fun place with Sheldon made her smile. Her head on his chest, she could hear the steady beat of his heart, his slow breathing, a small snore that escaped his lips from time to time. She looked up at his face.

"I love you, Sheldon," she whispered.

Sheldon murmured something, and shifted around in his sleep to lie beside her, their faces together.

"I love you too," he mumbled, once settled. His breathing became steady again.

Rosemary stared at his sleeping face. "What?"

"I…hmmm," he said in his sleep. "I love you, Rosemary. I…do…yes." His voice faded into a snore.

Rosemary's heart knocked in her chest. Did he really mean it? Of course, he was unconscious, didn't one always tell the truth then? She leaned forward and put her forehead against his. Why couldn't she say it to him when he was fully awake? Would he? They were both scared, she realized. Terrified. Everything between them was so complicated. Rosemary felt like crying out of both joy and sadness. She nuzzled his nose and thought about the previous day.

True to Sheldon's word, Rosemary had been unavailable all day. After closing the door on Leonard and Penny Friday evening, they were on each other, eventually ending up on his favorite spot on the sofa, her straddling him, Sheldon thrusting inside her, both crying out in long-awaited pleasure. He woke her up that night kissing her, and they did it again about 3 a.m. Throughout Saturday, they were like rabbits, staying in their pajamas, or nothing, throughout the day. She played the piano for him, delighting in the new instrument, entertaining him with some Joplin while he watched her, drinking tea. When she was finished, he joined her on the piano bench, kissing her passionately until they both ended up on the floor, their hands once again all over each other's bodies.

Rosemary simply couldn't get enough of him. Phone sex was nothing compared to the wild look in his blue eyes, the warm touch of his strong hands, the care he took in making sure she felt good. He seemed to give up at some point in having things go slow and just gave into their frantic desires. Still, the highlight of the afternoon had been very hot, and of course steamy, shower sex. She'd gone to take a shower, since she'd been in her pajamas until 2 p.m., and he crept in behind her, delightfully surprising her when he wrapped his arms around her, Rosemary already feeling his erection against her wet skin. After he washed her hair and she soaped up his body, he lifted her up, pressing her against the wall, advising her to wrap her legs around him.

"Trust me, I did research," said Sheldon. "This is the correct angle to be in for maximum support, and my adhesive ducks will keep me from slipping."

Rosemary never had sex in the shower before, and felt a bit nervous, if anything for the dangerousness of it all. But Sheldon held tight to her, entering her with a grunt, massaging her butt as they both came. In the end, they both ended up on the floor of the tub, wrapped around each other, the water falling down.

Other than the frequent sex, they'd played board games and watched _The Two Towers_ , discussing the book over dinner. Sheldon entertained her several times with his espresso machine skills, the caffeine only fueling their continued coitus. At bedtime, they'd cast their clothes on the floor, and she fell asleep with his warm skin against hers.

Now the next morning, they'd both professed their love, only one of them awake for the event. Rosemary sighed. So they both loved each other. What was next when they lived a thousand miles apart?

She peaked under the blanket to see his naked body, her hand moving down to his penis. She grazed his member with her finger tips, feeling it begin to harden under her touch. Bringing her lips to his, she kissed him softly and soon felt him kissing her back. She pulled away slightly.

"Good morning," she whispered, smiling, still stimulating him.

"Yes it is," he whispered back, beginning to caress her body.

Their morning lovemaking was slow and simple, Rosemary cherishing being under his touch, reveling in the knowledge they loved one another.

A few hours later, the couple headed into Fantasyland at Disneyland, holding a map Erik had brought them, several places marked. They stopped at the hat shop.

"Erik said to come here first," Sheldon told his girlfriend as they entered. "He was going to meet us in Tomorrowland at 2 p.m. for a backstage tour."

Rosemary nodded, excited to get a chance to see behind the scenes. The man behind the counter seemed to know Sheldon, and he looked vaguely familiar to Rosemary. Penny and Leonard's wedding?

"Yo, Sheldon," he said.

"Rosemary, this is my friend Justin," Sheldon said before turning to Justin. "Erik advised us to come here first."

"Yup, Erik fully believes in the power of the mouse ears, so he ordered you two some," Justin said, reaching under the counter to grab two sets of mouse ears, with R2D2 designs on them, names embroidered on the back. "He knows you both like _Star Wars_."

Rosemary put on the hat and helped Sheldon with his, laughing hard at how silly he looked. "Thank you so much, Justin."

"Hey, Erik's doing," he said, pulling a card out of his pocket and leaning toward them to whisper. "And he acquired an unlimited fast pass for your use, today only. People would kill for this, literally. Guard it with your life."

Sheldon and Rosemary ran around the park for the next several hours like a couple of kids. Their Splash Mountain photo was so funny, Sheldon with a terrified expression on his face as Rosemary's hair whipped behind her, she bought it, looking forward to framing it for her nightstand. They followed Erik's treat guide, enjoying an ice cream sundae for lunch on Main Street. In the afternoon, Erik met them in front of the submarine and took them backstage where the characters got ready and floats for the parades were stored. Rosemary was studying the beautiful artistry when she felt a tap on her shoulder. Turning around, she saw Laura, who quickly grabbed her in a hug.

"Oh Miss Rosie, so good to see you again," she said. "Hey, you want to see where they store the princess costumes?" Laura turned to the guys. "I'm stealing Rosemary for an hour. Meet you two at the shooting gallery in Frontierland."

"Yeah, cool, needed a break anyway," said Erik.

Rosemary kissed Sheldon quickly and allowed herself to be whisked away, delighted to see Laura, who she genuinely liked, again. Ohh, and the princess costumes!

Erik glanced over at Sheldon and slapped him on the back.

"Hey, let's go get a cookie in Pooh Corner," he said, guiding Sheldon back into the park.

The two men walked through Disneyland, Erik pointing out things from time to time. Finally, they sat on a bench in Pooh Corner, eating extra-large cookies and watching families line up to get pictures with Eeyore.

"You and Rosemary seem to be having a good time," said Erik.

"Yes," Sheldon said, swallowing his bite. "I wish she lived here. Or I there." He paused, staring at Eeyore. "I'm not sure about this arrangement we have anymore. Every time we part from one another, things get harder."

Erik looked at Sheldon, noticing his sad expression. He was quite taken by Rosemary.

"Have you told her you love her yet," Erik asked.

"Is that all everyone ever talks about?" sighed Sheldon.

"Well, Raj and I were talking about it when we met for lunch the other day," Erik said, studying his cookie. He'd definitely need to add an extra two miles to his run tomorrow. "You should tell her, if you feel it. Do you?"

"Yes," Sheldon said quietly. "Last night I dreamt I told her."

"You know that's not the same thing as actually telling her," Erik said smiling.

Sheldon just rolled his eyes and nodded.

The two men were silent amongst the noise. Suddenly, Sheldon turned to Erik. "When did you know you were in love with Amy? When did you tell her?"

Okay, so this got awkward, thought Erik. Despite their growing friendship, Erik was still painfully aware Sheldon was Amy's ex, that he'd met Amy when she was still with him, that she left Sheldon to begin a relationship with him. Well, if he wanted to know…

"I was attracted to her when we first met and was falling for her already when we first started officially going out," he said, thinking back. "Hmmm…I think I told her about a month after we started dating. I was scared to, but my brother-in-law Benji reminded me of time slipping away and not knowing what the future could bring. Reminded me of Aurora and…losing people when you least expect it. So shortly after, I just told her. Nothing grand. We were sitting on the couch, and it just came out. Then she said she loved me too, and well, there you go. I was nervous…scared because I have lost before, big time, but you can't leave things unsaid."

Erik saw Sheldon look intently at him, wondering what he was thinking. Finally, he nodded.

"You know, Sheldon," Erik suddenly continued, not knowing why. "You and your friends all talk about this drama and angst with love and romance and the like. But you really have no idea what it means to really lose someone. I trump you all on that ten times over. And I'm not asking for pity. Damn, I spent ten years pitying myself. But take it from me, I really…really know what I'm talking about. Tell her you love her."

Sheldon silently stared at the ground as Erik finished his cookie.

"Okay, enough of just watching people," Erik said, grabbing Sheldon's arm. "Let's get a photo with Eeyore."

Sheldon eyed him. "But we're grown men."

"Yes, and you're wearing R2D2 Mickey ears," Erik laughed. "Let's go, and then head over to meet Laura and Rosemary."

Several miles away, Amy sat at her table, pouring over the dissertation proposal of one of her students. Her phone buzzed, and she picked it up, seeing a picture message from Erik. She began to laugh hard at the image of her fiancé and ex-boyfriend posing with Eeyore, completely losing it in the ridiculousness of it all. Then there was a knock at the door. Amy leaped up and opened the door, Penny standing on the other side. Amy felt happy to see her friend, needing a break from work. Maybe Penny would like to go to the mall for a couple of…

"We need to talk," said Penny firmly, entering the apartment.

Penny's tone shocked Amy, and she began searching her memory for anything that may have happened to make her friend angry with her. Truth be told, Amy and Penny hadn't spent that much time together in the past month, Amy completely slammed with work and getting ready to leave for five months. Still, surely Penny couldn't be upset about that. Amy knew she could be clingy, so Penny was probably grateful.

"Okay," said Amy, joining Penny on the sofa. "Would you like something to drink?"

"No. Listen, Amy, I'm kind of mad at you," began Penny, locking eyes with Amy.

"Why?"

"I'm your matron of honor, and I have no job. You've taken care of everything," she began. "And you cancel all our plans. We haven't had a girls night in forever."

Amy felt puzzled. Did Penny actually want a job for the wedding? She actually wanted to hang out?

"Penny, I'm sorry. I guess I just plan things and don't think. There's still a lot to do," Amy said.

"Like what?"

Amy searched her brain. Erik booked the place in mere minutes, they both ordered food and flowers, made hotel reservations, arranged with Raj the proper documents for getting married in Washington. Laura was bringing a small mixer for music at the reception. They planned the wedding in a matter of days. She even had the dress, no alternations needed. Goodness, they really were ready. No wonder Amy hardly thought about the wedding but was fixated on the two weeks following, when she'd head out to Gabon to begin what she was sure to be the most exciting journey of her life.

"I guess…I guess the wedding is planned," said Amy. "We've been more focused on the trip. We spent all last Saturday at REI getting raingear." Amy chuckled, remembering Erik telling her she might need to abandon the cardigans for this trip. "And sorry to cancel so much. Work's been busy, the study, the upcoming article. I mean, I've hardly seen Erik this week. Oh, and speaking of Erik, you need to see this."

Amy grabbed her phone to show her the photo of Erik, Sheldon, and Eeyore, hoping to make Penny laugh, not be angry at her. Penny looked at the picture, then back up at Amy.

"I have another problem," Penny said. "You're leaving for five months and think nothing of it. What about the group, huh? Don't you think we'd miss you?"

Amy was shocked. She actually didn't think about them missing her. While she still felt like a member of the group, even after breaking up with Sheldon, she knew she was on the periphery. But them missing her? Penny missing her? She knew she'd been an annoyance to Penny for several years, particularly when she first started dating Sheldon and was learning to have girlfriends. She'd been fixated on Penny, hoping to learn as much as possible about being social, Penny so good at it. Some of the things she'd done were embarrassing, like her desperate attempts at intimacy with Sheldon. She cringed internally, thinking of that portrait she bought of her and Penny.

"I didn't think about that, Penny," she finally admitted. "Honestly, I thought you'd like to have me out of your hair."

Amy laughed nervously, but Penny looked infuriated.

"Is that what you think?" Penny shouted, standing up. "That we…that I don't care about you?"

Amy rose too. "It's just that, I know I've been annoying. I call you bestie, but I know you probably don't think of me that way. I know you only tolerated me because you care about Sheldon. I get that Penny, I know. And I'm grateful you helped me become more social. But I know the feeling isn't mutual."

Penny glared at her, Amy wondering what to do next. She really didn't need to be in a fight with anyone right now, too many other stressful things to worry about. And she told Penny the truth, at least how she felt.

"Well, fine then," said Penny, grabbing her purse and heading for the door. "I see…I see how things are. Well go ahead, run away to the jungle with your stupid blonde Tarzan. I…I…I just guess we aren't really friends, huh?"

Penny opened the door and slammed it behind her, Amy hearing her stomp down the hall and down the stairs. She didn't follow, uncertain of what just happened. She returned to her work.

When Erik returned home that evening, Amy curled up with him on the sofa, telling him about Penny, beginning to cry.

"You need to talk with her," he said softly, running his fingers through her hair as she cried into his chest. "You love Penny…"

"I guess I never realized she cared about me too. I just assume people don't," Amy said.

"You know I care about you, right?" Erik asked.

"Yes. Of course," sighed Amy. "But I'm still used to being in the background most of the time."

"Well, you're always in my foreground, my leading lady," said Erik. "And you're definitely a leader at your work. Look how highly your students think of you, your department, the people funding your study. Amy, you might need to rethink how you look at yourself." He paused. "She actually called me Tarzan?"

Amy began to laugh through her tears. "Perhaps a loin cloth for the wedding night, sweetie."

"Hmmm…I don't think I have the abs or pecs to pull that off," said Erik.

"Well get to work, future husband," giggled Amy.

They held each other for a long time, Erik offering to take her over to Leonard and Penny's the next evening to work things out.

Rosemary played a selection of Chopin for Sheldon Monday night, after another wonderful day. They'd gone running together in the morning, something Sheldon had kept up despite basketball ending, and played on the nearby court before going out to lunch. He'd taken her to the model train store and the comic book shop in the afternoon, excited to show her some of his favorite places. Now he sipped on tea, listened to her play, and dreaded the drive to the airport in the morning.

"I need to tell you something," he said suddenly as she finished a song, turning a page to find the next number.

"Yes," she said, turning around.

Sheldon felt his heart rate quicken at seeing her brilliant brown eyes.

"Well, you see…"

A sudden knock at the door shattered the moment. Sheldon got up and answered, greeted by Leonard and Erik.

"Hey, Sheldon, can we hide over here?" asked Leonard.

Sheldon looked toward the apartment across the hall, hearing shouting coming from behind the door. Was that Amy and Penny?

"What's going on?" he asked.

"They're fighting," explained Erik. "Seriously, when I suggested bringing Amy over, I envisioned Leonard and I playing games and the girls talking at the table, everyone hugging and happy in the end." He turned to Leonard. "Sorry, man."

Sheldon moved aside to let them in, frustrated to have them invading his evening with Rosemary but knowing a good friend helped others. And from the sounds of things, this might be a bad fight. Did Amy just call Penny a bimbo? Sheldon shut the door quickly and returned to his spot, Erik sitting in the chair, Leonard on the couch, Rosemary still at the piano.

"Are they fighting about what Penny was talking about the other evening?" Sheldon asked.

"Yeah," said Leonard.

"What are they fighting about?" asked Rosemary.

"The wedding, spending time together, whether they're really friends or not," said Erik, sighing.

"Hey Erik, I know what will cheer you up," said Rosemary, happily turning toward the piano. "Our fight song! Sing along."

Erik grinned, and Sheldon listened to him and Rosemary sing their university fight song loud and off key.

When they finished, Leonard said happily, "I remember going to Princeton's football games and listening to the band play. So much fun."

Erik began to laugh. "Ha! Did you hear that Rosemary? Leonard here thinks Princeton has a football team."

Rosemary began to laugh as well. "That's so cute."

"We do," said Leonard, realizing he was being teased as the duo kept laughing. "Oh, shush."

Sheldon just shook his head and scoffed. "Collegiate sports are a colossal waste of time and money. I find that…"

"Excuse me, what did you just say?" asked Rosemary, an angry look on her face.

Sheldon bit his lip. He didn't like that look at all.

"Uh oh," said Leonard.

"Collegiate sports helped pay for my degree," snapped Rosemary. "And if you plan on getting any loving tonight whatsoever, you will apologize for your slanderous remarks about college athletics."

Both Erik and Leonard stared at Sheldon, grinning with their eyebrows raised. Sheldon rose and approached Rosemary.

"I'm sorry, kitten," he said softly, kissing her on the forehead, before moving to her lips. Their kiss became more passionate, Sheldon wanting to pick her up and carry her to bed.

Leonard cleared his throat, bringing Sheldon back to the world. "Sheldon, I'm a bit distressed. Can I have a hot beverage?"

"Oohh, me too," said Erik, eyeing the expresso machine. "Caramel macchiato, please."

"Americano, double-shot," said Leonard.

"Vanilla latte, extra foam, and that heart you put on like the one this morning," said Rosemary.

Soon, the four of them were drinking coffee and talking. Suddenly, Amy burst into the apartment, Sheldon realizing too late he left the door unlocked.

"Come on, Erik," she said angrily. Sheldon could see her face was red from crying. "We're leaving."

Erik stood up.

Penny rushed in behind Amy, looking equally distressed. "No, sit down, Erik. Amy, get back here, we need to talk."

Erik sat down.

"No, there is nothing more to say," said Amy. "Let's go, Erik."

Erik stood up.

"Fine, then I'm not your stupid matron of honor," shouted Penny.

"Fine by me. Honeybee would make a better one anyway," Amy yelled back.

The two women stormed out, yelling at one another, slamming Sheldon's door in the process. The group heard them yelling across the hall, returning to the other apartment with another slammed door. Erik sat down.

"Sorry, Sheldon," said Leonard. "Can we stay a bit longer?"

Sheldon watched Rosemary run over to the shelf and grab Monopoly. "How are you guys at board games?"

Sheldon grinned slyly, excited to see his friends get beat by his girlfriend.

Two hours later, Penny and Amy sat on the sofa, each drinking a glass of wine and laughing hard. Penny couldn't believe the fight they'd just had. She'd fought with other people before, but nothing like she had with Amy. After an initial round of shouting and name calling, they began to reveal things, Penny her feelings of inadequacy amongst her friends, Amy her feelings of never fitting in, Penny hearing stories from her past that brought her to tears, a rare occurrence indeed. She never knew pain like Amy experienced, seeing her years of Sheldon's indifference only adding to it, occurring right under Penny's nose, her doing nothing. Penny had been a good tutor in social interaction, but a lousy friend. And she enjoyed Amy as a friend, wanted to keep her in her life. She'd changed, found her own way, wasn't a pest anymore. Since she broke up with Sheldon and began a real relationship with Erik, Amy actually became someone Penny could relate to.

Amy apologized several times for her obsessive behavior over the years, and Penny, now having a reference point on her past, rather than just the odd comment from Amy here and there, brushed it off. Unlike some of the others in the group, Amy always had her back, and it was time she had hers. She promised Amy to be more understanding, not to take their relationship for granted. The two women also reinstituted Friday as girls night until Amy left for Gabon, no exceptions.

"Okay, so since the wedding is all planned, you're going to have one kick ass bachelorette party," laughed Penny, as the two linked arms and headed across the hall to get their men.

"Can't wait."

They opened Sheldon's door to see Leonard, Erik, Sheldon, and Rosemary concentrating on the Monopoly board.

"Okay, Erik, I'm ready now," Amy said.

"I'm not, babe," he said, not looking up. "I've got the entire block by the jail, and Leonard's heading my way. Gotta collect some rent."

"Doesn't matter, Erik," said Sheldon, smugly. "You're going to lose that rent on your next turn when you hit Rosemary's property." He indicated the green and blue side of the board, a hotel on each property. "My little darling knows her stuff."

"Your little darling knocked you out the first thirty minutes of the game," said Leonard.

Penny smiled as she sat next to him, Amy snuggling next to Erik. She watched Sheldon beam brilliantly at Rosemary. Everything was good again.

Except…Rosemary was heading home in the morning, leaving the group to once again deal with a love sick Sheldon. This couldn't go on much longer. Studying the couple, Penny began to wonder how Sheldon, who claimed to excel at everything, who was a genius, was going to figure this one out.

 _ **Author's Note: In the next chapter, a focus on Rosemary and Sheldon's comic con adventure. Also, an unexpected visitor presents Sheldon with a possible solution to the Rosemary dilemma.**_

 _ **Thank you for reading this story. Only a couple of chapters left before the end. I've begun to outline a sequel, so if you're interested in continuing this little AU journey with me, please stay tuned for more and follow me as an author. Take care!**_


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter Forty-Five**

 **The Cosplay Competition Catalyst**

Rather than heading south to Tacoma from the airport, Rosemary drove her and Sheldon north, into downtown Seattle to attend Emerald City Comic Con. Sheldon felt a pang of sadness at not going to Rosemary's for the weekend. He loved Rosemary's house. It was warm and cozy. Everything was well-placed and tidy and smelled good. Sheldon rarely felt completely comfortable anywhere, but Rosemary's home was the rare exception, perhaps second only to his spot in feeling serene.

To avoid the traffic driving from her house to the city, the couple decided to stay Thursday through Sunday evening in a downtown hotel. Rosemary selected a boutique historic hotel she stayed at last year with Lillian and Yoshi, telling Sheldon about its status on the national registry of historic buildings. Sheldon glanced to the backseat of her car, seeing their costumes in garment bags hanging up. Rosemary took his measurements at the end of her sick weekend and gave them to a friend who worked for one of the local theatre companies and often consulted her museum on period clothing. She'd made Sheldon and Rosemary's costumes, basing the designs on the Aragorn and Arwen in the films. The couple paid quite a bit, but Rosemary promised they would get more than a day's use out of them. She hinted toward some bedroom role play, which Sheldon needed to look up. After extensive reading and watching several videos, he found the prospect very intriguing.

Rosemary glanced over at him as she pulled onto the freeway. "I love the beard. Put you in a flannel, and I'll make a true Pacific Northwest man out of you."

Sheldon scratched his beard, looking forward to shaving it off after the weekend. But Rosemary did seem to like it. She reached over to caress his face several times since he greeted her outside security, and he loved the feeling. Penny helped him clip the beard to look like Viggo Mortensen's from _The Lord of the Rings_. Still, his hair wouldn't grow out that fast, so he got a wig, which Rosemary promised to help him with. He felt so excited to be attending the con with someone as committed to cosplay as himself.

Traffic into the city was terrible, and the couple found themselves at a standstill.

"So, I watched Fun with Flags," said Rosemary. "Very informative. And I must say, Amy put up with quite a bit. I'm not sure I would have been so cooperative, especially with those historical inaccuracies."

Sheldon gasped.

"Excuse me, Ms. Fox, but there are no historical inaccuracies on Fun with Flags," said Sheldon, shocked by her accusation. "Each episode was meticulously researched."

"Well, you may have employed history or military sources rather than celebrities and friends from work," said Rosemary matter-of-factly. "For example, your episode on the flag of Austria was inaccurate. You completely disregarded the impact of the Holy Roman Empire on the selection of colors. And you acted as if the Hapsburgs were a family like the Kardashians, when in fact they were one of the most powerful European dynasties."

Sheldon thought back to that episode. To be truthful, he'd only done a brief web search for information. Damn those Hapsburgs!

"And your episode on the flags of the civil war, and the number of stars on the…"continued Rosemary, drumming her fingers on the steering wheel.

"Yes, yes, you're right," said Sheldon, rolling his eyes and sighing dramatically.

"Wait, what?" said Rosemary, a big grin spreading across her face. "Did you just say I was right?"

"You don't need to be an insufferable know-it-all," Sheldon hissed. He scowled and folded his arms, staring out the window.

"Sounds like the pot calling the kettle black," laughed Rosemary.

Sheldon tried to keep the frown on his face, but something about Rosemary's laugh always made him happy. Even when she was laughing at him. He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

"Well, then we can re-do some of those episodes," said Sheldon. "It would be a fun project to do together."

"Um, I don't think so," said Rosemary. "Between the museum and classes and my workshop, I won't have time to commit to 232 episodes. And I'm surprised you would have time, with the success of your article."

Sheldon had indeed been busy, now being invited to lecture locally, while also receiving some international invitations, most for conferences later in the year. Perhaps he should let Fun with Flags go for a while longer. Plus, he preferred other activities when spending time with Rosemary, like talking about books and playing basketball and listening to her play piano and engaging in coitus.

After a frustrating journey into downtown, Sheldon and Rosemary entered their hotel room, Sheldon delighted by the history of the place, the interior and furnishings resembling pieces from the 1920s. Hanging their costumes in the closet and unpacking their regular clothes and toiletries, Rosemary finally pulled out a package of disinfectant wipes.

"I saw that news report on germs in hotel rooms years ago, and I always bring one of these," she said.

Sheldon knew he had a goofy grin on his face, and his heart swelled. Was Rosemary his soulmate, like some of his friends suggested?

After they tidied the room, Rosemary jumped on the bed, beckoning Sheldon.

"How about a little play time before dinner?" she said softly.

Sheldon smiled and dived down next to her, nuzzling into her neck, his hands sliding under her clothes. She pulled his shirts off over his head, and pushed his back onto the comforter, running her lips along his neck and starting to slowly run her tongue down his body, pausing at his nipples, moving down to his stomach, all the while her fingers moving up and down his manhood over his pants. Sheldon closed his eyes and sighed happily. He felt so content under her touch. She took such good care of him. She excited him. She…lord his back felt itchy. That news report on germs in hotel rooms. Oh no…

His eyes flew open, he pushed Rosemary aside, jumping off the bed.

"The bed…we can't get naked…we can't have coitus," he panted, pacing around.

"Why?" she asked.

"The bed…other people may have done what we intend to do…and maybe it's not clean…and…" he tried to calm his breathing.

He watched Rosemary glance down at the comforter, staring at it in disgust. "Um, I never thought of that." She looked up at Sheldon. "But surely the sheets are clean, Sheldon. Let's just pull back the blanket."

Sheldon still paced around, feeling panicked. He wanted Rosemary, badly. He wanted to touch her, kiss her, crawl on top of her and have his way with her. But the germs…why couldn't they be in Rosemary's pleasant and warm home? He'd never had coitus anywhere except his or her places. Could he possibly get over this? His brain itched, and he realized he probably couldn't. But she was so beautiful. Her breasts practically begged him to touch them. But the germs…

"Hey, Sheldon," said Rosemary, grabbing him by the shoulders and raising his chin so he looked at her. "I'm hungry. Let's get some dinner."

He nodded. "Sorry. I just…"

"No, I get it," she said. "Remember, I'm the girl with the disinfectant wipes in her bag. Just, well, you may have one sexually frustrated girlfriend on your hands by the end of the weekend."

"I'll try to…um…get over it," he breathed.

Soon, they both headed out for dinner, and spent the evening pouring over the con schedule online, making plans for the next day.

Rosemary and Sheldon decided to spend Friday morning walking around town before heading to the con. They would wear their costumes Saturday for the contest, so he wore his Flash shirt, which made her blush at the memory of her wearing it the night they first made love. She wore a shirt with the Batman logo. Heading out to breakfast, Rosemary took him to the popular local diner Biscuit Bitch, which specialized in southern cooking. Rosemary could not stop smiling at Sheldon as he gobbled up his biscuits and gravy.

"Rosemary, this is amazing," he said between bites. "This tastes like home. Like being a kid again."

"Hey, will I ever get to meet some of your family?" she asked.

Sheldon paused, taking a drink of water and clearing his throat. "I did tell my mother about us…I was nervous at first because…well, my mother is…well, she's…"

"A mother," laughed Rosemary. "But you'll get to meet my whole family in a month at the wedding. I think it's fair I get to meet yours sometime. Your Meemaw sounds particularly delightful."

"It's just that, I'm the black sheep of my family," said Sheldon, studying his food. "Is your dad as frightening as Yoshi implies?"

Rosemary raised her eyebrows at his question. Yoshi could be such an idiot sometimes. Very intelligent, but an idiot nonetheless.

"My parents are wonderful, and they will adore you," she said. "Don't listen to Yoshi. He exaggerates."

Sheldon nodded and dived back into his meal, Rosemary thinking about him meeting her family. Perhaps Yoshi didn't exaggerate too much. Her father always loved to harass any boy her or Lillian brought home. Sheldon, with his little quirks and social difficulties, might indeed have a hard time. Maybe she needed to talk to dad. Or not. Just let things happen. Rosemary made a mental note to ask Lillian's opinion.

After breakfast, the couple went to the Pike Street Market, watching the fishmongers for a while, browsing through the fruit stands and baked goods. They arrived at the vibrant flower market, and Rosemary smiled at the memory of Sheldon putting the flowers in her hair on Thanksgiving morning.

"Nancy bought the Thanksgiving flowers here," he said, as if reading her mind. "Let's buy some for the hotel room."

After borrowing a vase from the lobby and placing the bouquet of spring flowers in their room, Rosemary and Sheldon headed to the con. They spent the afternoon walking around the hundreds of booths, Sheldon buying a comic here and there, holding Rosemary's hand. She loved watching the artists work, feeling a little sad Lillian wasn't there, hoping her sister would have a booth next year. Sheldon engaged the creators and other attendees in excited conversation about various fandoms, and Rosemary delighted in watching the cosplay, asking for pictures from time to time.

They came to the clothing area of the main floor, and they looked through the shirts. Sheldon's phone rang, and he stepped off to the side. Browsing around the women's section, she came to an area featuring lingerie. Her eyes brightened when she saw a Wonder Woman bustier and matching panties, remembering Sheldon's fantasy he'd told her over the phone, about her as Wonder Woman, rescuing him and then them having sex in the Hall of Justice. Honestly, she didn't know much about Wonder Woman, but the outfit was cute, and she hadn't invested in any fun lingerie in a very long time. She found her size and headed to the register just as Sheldon rejoined her.

"Who was on the phone?" she asked.

"Yoshi," said Sheldon. "He was invited to visit the Caltech Seismological Lab the week after next and asked to, um, crash at my place for three nights. I told him yes."

"That's sweet of you, Sheldon," said Rosemary, kissing him lightly. "And it will be nice for him to get away before the wedding. Lillian must be driving him crazy by now."

"What's that?"

Rosemary forgot about the Wonder Woman lingerie. "Oh yeah. Just found this. Remembered your dirty little Justice League fantasy." She showed him. "Thought we could have a little fun. Maybe the wedding weekend."

She saw Sheldon stare at the outfit, swallowing hard. "Um…you don't need to do that…um…fantasy."

"But I want to," she said, puzzled. "Don't you want to see me in this?"

"Oh, yes, very much," he said, looking between her and the outfit. "Just, it looks like it would be uncomfortable."

"Well, a lot of sexy things are," she laughed. "But I like looking sexy, feeling sexy. And you telling me about that, ah, fantasy, was exciting, that you would imagine me that way. You made me feel beautiful. And I want to please you, Sheldon. Make you happy. Turn you on."

She could see that hungry look clouding over his blue eyes. "You'll need to get the wristbands and crown to complete the ensemble," he said, walking back to the women's section and grabbing the accessories. "And I believe you already have a pair of boots to go with the outfit."

Rosemary felt that familiar excitement grip her heart. "Or…we could stop at Macy's on the way back to the hotel for some shoe shopping. There is a sale on Steve Madden boots. I got an e-mail update this morning…"

Sheldon grabbed her and pulled her toward the register. "No shoes."

Rosemary laughed, knowing he was right. Maybe he'd help her with her addiction. Hopefully, she wasn't too far gone.

Saturday morning, Sheldon paced around the hotel room, feeling a bit frustrated. Rosemary and him had went to bed last night, kissing and touching, Sheldon beginning to feel that peaceful surrender he always did when engaging in physical romance. Then his brain flooded with thoughts of germs of all sorts. He knew he was being unreasonable, but his mind became obsessive. He was sure they washed the sheets, he could smell the bleach. But did they wash the comforter? He didn't want his naked body, or that of his girlfriend, touching that. He was fine in his pajamas, but anything less, ugh. He shuddered. He couldn't keep his mind on what he was doing. Rosemary eventually pulled away, smiling sadly.

"I'm sorry," he said, placing his hand on his forehead.

She kissed him and snuggled in. "Hey, I'm so excited about our costumes. Do you think we'll win?"

Sheldon was grateful she changed the subject. "I hope so. I've never won a cosplay contest before. Well, not at a con anyway."

She yawned. "Where do you want to meet in our dreams?"

"Your home," he said without thinking. "It's one of my favorite places in the entire world."

"Really?"

"Yes. It's perfect," he said, feeling sleepiness take over.

Now he stood at the window of the room, dressed in his Aragorn costume. He'd put on the wig, no problem, and the costume fit perfectly, made of quality fabric and leather. Surprisingly, he felt comfortable, although that might change once he put on the sword and scabbard. Stuart helped him purchase a very accurate replica of Aragorn's sword Anduril and had it shipped to a comic shop in Tacoma for Rosemary to pick up, to avoid the airport hassle. He thought he could ask Rosemary to mount it in her home, perhaps by the door like his _Game of Thrones_ sword. Having a weapon near the door was always good to ward off intruders.

Sheldon walked over to the mirror, studying his costume. He raised his eyebrows, genuinely startled by how good he looked. He looked like Aragorn. Up until that moment, he felt hesitant about cosplaying a romantic lead. He was always the side kick, the comic relief. Never had a romantic partner by his side. He was Data and Spock, not the sword-wielding, army-leading, Ringwraith-dueling, elf-kissing king of men. Sheldon remembered telling this to Rosemary, who just laughed, and said he was her romantic lead, to have confidence in himself to play that role. He stared at himself intensely in the mirror. Yes, he could pull this off. With Rosemary by his side, he could do anything.

The blow dryer in the bathroom stopped, and Rosemary emerged, having been in there for over 45 minutes. Sheldon turned to look at her and gasped. Since meeting Rosemary, he often equated her to some forest nymph, who'd enchanted him with her music and laughter deep in the woods at the foot of a volcano. But now she really looked the part. She wore Arwen's light blue velvet dress with long, billowing sleeves and a deep scoop neck that showed off her cleavage well. The Evenstar pendent shined brightly above her breasts. She had the midnight blue cloak to wear over, which hid pockets for her wallet and phone. Fiddling with her long hair, which spilled over her shoulders like a black waterfall, she didn't notice Sheldon's loving look of wonderment.

"Rosemary?" he said softly.

She finally looked up, her jaw dropping, eyeing him up and down.

"Holy shit, Sheldon, you look…just…very hot. So sexy," she said.

She walked over to him, but he reached his hand out to stop her.

"Can I just look at you for a moment?" he asked.

He saw Rosemary blush, and he just stared. She was truly a piece of art. His piece of art, which he got to walk around with all day.

Rosemary suddenly turned around. "Okay, so I need four hands to help me with how I want to do my hair."

Sheldon did as she instructed, and she soon had a small amount of her hair pulled back in a braid, the rest flowing free. He smiled, running over to the flowers they bought at the market, grabbing a few and weaving them into her hair like before. She silently waited as he worked, and then the couple looked at themselves in the mirror.

"Wow," said Sheldon, feeling happy beyond belief. This was seriously the best cosplay he'd ever done. Rosemary had a frown on her face. "What?"

"Something is wrong…oh!" she removed her pendant and put it on him. "Totally forgot you're supposed to have this."

Arriving at the con a few blocks away, they were greeted by several stares from other attendees, many asking for photographs. Rosemary and Sheldon walked around to some of the booths they hadn't visited as well as went to a couple panels. But Sheldon hardly paid attention. He was with a woman he loved doing something he loved. This day could not get any better.

At the Dark Horse comic booth, Sheldon browsed through some old _Star Wars_ comics as Rosemary studied some figurines next to him. He looked over at her.

"I love you," he said.

She snapped her attention to him, eyes shining, a smile spreading across her face.

"I know," she said.

Sheldon's breath left his lungs, and he knew his mouth was gaping open. Had she just Han Soloed him?

"What?"

"You told me a couple weeks ago in your sleep," she said, now facing him directly, her face inches from his. She placed her hand on his cheek. "I love you."

She kissed him softly on the mouth, and he wrapped his arms around her in an embrace. He'd said it, without even thinking, without hesitation or explanation. And it was out there now, between them. And she loved him too.

They left each other's lips and just stood holding one another. Suddenly, Sheldon felt a tug on his coat, and he looked down to see a child dressed like some Disney princess.

"Are you Aragorn and Arwen?" she asked.

"Ooohhh, it's Queen Elsa," said Rosemary, letting Sheldon go. "I love your dress."

"I love yours too," the girl said and turned to the woman behind her. "Mommy, look! It's Aragorn and Arwen. Can I please get my picture with you?"

Sheldon and Rosemary posed with the girl. Just before they disappeared into the crowd, the little girl gestured to Rosemary, who leaned down.

"He's really handsome," the girl whispered.

Sheldon could feel his face burning as Rosemary looked up at him.

"Yes, he is," she said. "And I do love him so."

The rest of the day seemed like a dream to Sheldon, walking with his elf princess, leaning over to whisper "I love you" from time to time just so she knew for sure. At the costume contest that evening, Sheldon and Rosemary won second place, losing to a couple dressed as Roger and Jessica Rabbit. Even Sheldon, who felt a little upset at losing, had to admit their costumes were creative. The crowd and other contestants did seem to love Rosemary and him, so much so the host of the contest approached them, handing Sheldon a card.

"Hey, you two are just a beautiful couple," he said. "There's an exclusive after-hours party happening at the hotel across the street. Top floor suites. I'm putting you on the guest list. Hope to see you there."

The con was closed for the evening, and the couple stood pondering the invitation.

"I don't know, Sheldon," said Rosemary. "I'm not really one for parties. You know me, I'm the outgoing introvert."

Sheldon nodded. "I'm not a partier either."

Rosemary looked thoughtful. "Then let's go. Let's do something outside our comfort zone together. We can leave whenever we want."

Sheldon bit his lip, thinking. He was trying so many new things the past several months, from basketball to owning a car to coitus. Why not try a comic con after-hours party? He'd have Rosemary with him.

Still in their costumes, Rosemary and Sheldon arrived at the party, shocked at the poshness of it all. Whoever was in charge reserved the entire top floor of one of Seattle's most elegant hotels. Sheldon spotted several of the con's celebrity guests, some gaming with congoers, others just talking. A deep bass sound came from one room, and people were dancing, many in costume from the day, Sheldon spotting several familiar people. Drinks were free, Sheldon grabbing a Diet Coke, Rosemary a Sprite. Sheldon suddenly noticed a common theme in many of the rooms.

"Rosemary, we need to leave," Sheldon whispered. "In a couple of the rooms, I saw people smoking marijuana."

Rosemary just laughed. "It's legal in Washington, remember? If it bothers you, don't go near it."

"So the cops won't burst in and arrest us all?" he asked.

"This isn't a speakeasy."

Sheldon eyed her suspiciously. "You don't smoke, do you?"

"No, Sheldon," she said, shaking her head and rolling her eyes. "I barely drink and refuse to take an aspirin if necessary. And not everyone in the Pacific Northwest does weed."

Sheldon nodded, still furrowing his brow at the smokers in the corner.

Starting with the gaming area, Sheldon and Rosemary found other couples to talk to, try different games with. After a while, they moved to the dance floor, Sheldon actually finding he enjoyed dancing with Rosemary to the hip hop music. They jumped around together, laughing. Later, Sheldon engaged some other partygoers in a lively debate on the best Avenger, Rosemary describing how she did her eye make-up to someone dressed like Catwoman. Sheldon found himself having a wonderful time, being with other like-minded people in a lively atmosphere. He wondered if other cons he attended had such events and why him, Leonard, Howard, and Raj never got invited to exclusive hotel suite parties. He looked over at Rosemary and saw her talking to some other women, looking engaged and comfortable. Perhaps having an intelligent and beautiful woman on your arm at comic con had its benefits.

About 2 a.m., Sheldon and Rosemary left the hotel to journey three blocks back to their own room. They both leaned on each other as they walked, Sheldon giggling, telling her a story about his friends dressed as _Star Trek_ characters getting their car stolen. The story wasn't particularly funny, but hearing the normally serious Sheldon giggle like a school boy, his southern drawl becoming more prominent, made her heart light. But what was up with him?

Oh my God, she thought suddenly. They both had gotten a contact high from the party. The rooms had gotten quite hazy after several hours, and she did feel lightheaded, a little too relaxed. But Rosemary didn't care. She was enjoying the silly Sheldon.

They stopped at a crosswalk by their hotel, and Sheldon leaned his head into hers, nuzzling roughly into her hair.

"Do you know why I love you, Rosemary," he said, his voice light, uneven.

"Why?"

"Because you are kind. Kind and smart. And you treat me good," he said. "I can be you when I'm with me…no wait, I can be me when I'm with you. Golly, my brain is kind of foggy."

"Sheldon, we got a contact high from the party," explained Rosemary. "We just need to get back to the room and sleep this off."

"Sleep, schneep," he said, as they crossed the street and got into the hotel lobby. "Let's go have sex."

He pulled Rosemary to the elevator, and they got in. Sheldon stared at the numbers.

"Watch this, Rosemary," he said with his smug expression that did not match his dopey eyes. "I know pi." He push the three then the one then the four then the one then the five…

Rosemary grabbed his hands, laughing as the elevator doors closed. "Sheldon, seriously, we're on the ninth floor. Now we have to stop all the way up."

Sheldon leaned against the wall of the elevator, snickering away, Rosemary watching with her hand on her mouth, trying to pull herself together, but eventually bursting out laughing. When the doors finally opened on their floor, Sheldon suddenly dove at Rosemary, grabbing her and throwing her over his shoulder.

"Time for coitus, woman," he said gleefully, carrying her draped over him toward their door. Opening the room, he carried her in, locked the door, and threw her lightly on the bed, Rosemary both shocked and delighted by his actions. She watched him remove his sword and sheath, which fell unceremoniously to the floor, and he crawled on top of her, crushing his mouth to hers.

Oohh, he felt so good. So sexy.

"I love you," she said between kisses, still delighting in saying those three little words.

"I love you too," he said back, moving to her chest to kiss, his left hand fondling her breast rather roughly. He growled into her, and suddenly stood up. "I need you out of that dress. Now."

Rosemary leaped up and allowed him to unbutton the dress from the back. Letting the dress fall to the floor, he began kissing and licking her neck, moving slowly down her spine. She shuddered deeply at his actions.

"Lovely Rosemary, who plays the piano in the woods and prefers cedar to other trees," Sheldon whispered as he kissed down her back.

He stood up and reached his hands around her, one grabbing her breasts over her simple white push up bra, the other diving into her silky green panties. His long fingers immediately dipped into her vagina, causing her to cry out, her knees buckling. She leaned back against Sheldon, panting.

"Sheldon…I…I need you naked too," she moaned.

Turning around, she began to remove his costume, tossing items around the room, both laughing at the process. Soon he was just in his briefs, and she pulled those down to the floor, her face in line with his erection. On her way back up, she ran her tongue along his penis. Now Sheldon cried out, surprised, stepping back into the nightstand. The vase of flowers plummeted to the floor. Luckily, the flowers were thirsty and little water remained, and the vase didn't break. Still, gerber daisies were scattered all over.

"Oh dear, Sheldon," she said, bending down and grabbing several stems. When she rose back up, Sheldon grabbed her, walking her across the room until her back was against the wall. He began kissing and sucking on her neck.

"My beautiful Rosemary," he continued his chanting. "Who watches the model train during her lunch break and does naughty things to her boyfriend after comic con parties."

Rosemary began to giggle uncontrollably, dropping the flowers. Sheldon brought his fingers back to her sweet spot and she groaned against him.

"Sheldon, my handsome man," she whispered in her ear. "Who drinks tea while watching _Doctor Who_ and knows just the spot to touch his lover."

At the word lover, Sheldon growled again into her neck, using his available hand to grab her leg, caressing her thigh. Rosemary ran her hands through his hair, soon realizing he still wore a wig. She pushed him back for a moment, detached the hair piece, and threw it across the room with a chuckle. Sheldon let go of her and stepped back, regarding her bra and panties.

"Rosemary Fox, who really is a fox," he said hungrily eyeing her. "Who is still wearing too much clothing."

She grinned playfully at him and ran past his naked body, leaping onto the bed and jumping to the other side. Sheldon caught up quickly, grabbing her, tickling her sides. In their wrestling, he unsnapped her bra, tossing it behind him. They both stepped back into the other nightstand, upsetting a lamp. Neither stopped this time. They embraced, their hands all over each other, Rosemary gripping his manhood. Sheldon grabbed at her panties, practically tearing them from her, surprising her by kneeling down and kissing her thighs. She felt a deep shiver coarse through her and stepped back automatically from the overwhelming sensation, right into the desk chair.

Sheldon rose and pushed the desk chair off to the side, and swiped his hands across the desk, knocking brochures, along with his tablet, onto the floor. He lifted Rosemary to sit on the desk, fingering her while sucking on her breasts, Rosemary pumping almost aggressively on erection.

"Dr. Sheldon Cooper, who is brilliant and passionate," she moaned. "My boyfriend who held my hand as Mt. St. Helens erupted."

"And is practically ready to erupt now," he groaned, nibbling her nipples.

"Fuck me, Sheldon," she groaned, shocking herself by saying something so dirty. She didn't use that word very often, but that was exactly what she wanted him to do. She was happy and giddy and so, so turned on.

"Yes, yes, oh yes," he said, scooting her up to him.

She wrapped her legs around him, only the edge of her butt on the desk, and he went inside her with one thrust. She hurt for a moment, but the pain was replaced by pleasure as they both grinded against each other, moaning, both still giggling from time to time. Sheldon lifted her up, still inside her, shocking Rosemary with his strength. God, this was so good, she thought, her climax exploding, the sensation taking over. She felt like she was going to pass out from pleasure. He fell back onto the bed, taking her down with him, and he continued to push inside her, saying her name over and over, Rosemary's orgasm lasting a long time. She felt him release, filling her, Rosemary suddenly realizing they'd forgotten a condom, but caring little. This felt so much better, so good, so warm and wet. Sheldon continued to thrust for several moments, then they both stopped. Rosemary rolled off of him finally and looked at his face. He still had that silly grin, the glazed over eyes.

"You're wonderful, Sheldon," she said.

He grabbed her and wrapped his body around her. "I love you so much."

Rosemary smiled into his shoulder, so happy, so in love. The couple began to giggle again, laughing uncontrollably for several minutes.

Sheldon opened his eyes the next morning, the first sight greeting him the digital clock reading 11 a.m. The con would be over in a few hours! He sat up suddenly and breathed in sharply at seeing their hotel room.

"Rosemary!" he yelled. "We've been robbed!"

Rosemary sat up, suddenly wide awake. "What?!"

"Someone ransacked our room!"

Sheldon looked around, their clothes all over the floor, lamp and vase upset, flowers everywhere, his tablet lying across the room from the desk. He looked down to find himself wrapped like a burrito in Rosemary's Arwen cloak. She wore his Flash shirt, backwards, her hair matted to her head, make-up smeared. Slowly, the events of the evening before came back to him. He nodded slowly.

"We ransacked our room," he said.

"Oh God, I didn't remove my make-up," she said, getting up to look in the mirror by the desk. "I probably look like the Corpse Bride." She paused and looked toward the open bathroom door, staring. Sheldon looked in that direction, eyes opening wide at seeing her bra hanging over the top of the door.

"How in the world?" he asked. "Rosemary, I've officially turned into a hippy. I put flowers in your hair, got high, and destroyed a hotel room."

Rosemary crawled back into bed with him. "You didn't like it?"

"I didn't say that," he said. He loved it. He loved losing control with her, something he never thought he'd do, something he thought he'd hate. He trusted her. He loved her. Wait…something was wrong. "Rosemary! I didn't wear condom!"

She scrunched up her face and shrugged. "I'm on the pill."

That's right, he thought. He'd done research on all birth control methods. And it felt so good, so much better. Maybe they could continue like this. He really felt her, enjoyed their fluids mixing, the walls of her…uh oh. Something else.

"Rosemary!"

She sighed. "What now?"

"We were naked in the germy bed…we…we…" he began to fidget in the cloak he was wrapped in, but felt Rosemary's hand on his chest, stroking him in a calming way.

"And we're both still alive, and deeply satisfied from amazing, room-ransacking sex," she said softly, still stroking him gently. "Just breathe, honey. Just breathe."

She laid against him, now running her fingers through his hair. Sheldon felt himself calm down. She was right – they were still alive

They lay in bed for a bit longer before getting up to tidy the room, Sheldon smiling inwardly at the crazy evening they'd had, delighting in the memory of a wild and giggling Rosemary. Nobody would ever believe Dr. Sheldon Cooper would do such a thing. Of course, he would never tell anyone. His and Rosemary's bedroom adventures were their own, no one else's.

After cleaning up, they headed back to Biscuit Bitch, Sheldon starving. Both he and Rosemary devoured rather large breakfasts before going back to the con to purchase some last minute toys and collectibles and attend the _Star Trek_ panel. Late afternoon, they went to the top of the Space Needle, avoiding the restaurant completely in favor of corn dogs and elephant ears at the nearby carnival.

That evening, Rosemary became engrossed in a science fiction novel she purchased from an author's booth, so Sheldon gathered his razor and shaving cream, ready to get rid of that itchy beard. He was wetting his face when he saw Rosemary standing behind him.

"May I shave you?" she asked sweetly.

Sheldon nodded. Rosemary hopped up onto the counter and Sheldon stood between her legs. She took her time spreading the shaving cream on his face, and Sheldon closed his eyes, her gentle touch so soothing. She slowly shaved him, both of them quiet. Opening his eyes, he watched her concentrate on her work. Sheldon suddenly felt himself becoming breathless, like he was going to hyperventilate. As Rosemary brought the towel up to his face to dry him off, he grabbed her, crushing her to him in desperation.

"I can't do this anymore," he whispered, his voice heavy. He felt like he was going to begin crying. "I love you. We can't continue to be apart." He finally broke down, sobbing into her. He felt her crying too.

"Then come back to my place with me tomorrow," she said through tears. "Just…just stay. Forever, Sheldon. Don't go home. Please."

Sheldon hurt so badly, a different type of hurt then he'd ever experienced. Not the hurt of when he got teased or didn't get recognition for his work or even when Amy broke up with him. This pain stabbed his heart because he was so deeply in love, so joyously happy with her, and he was desperate to figure out a way to be together.

"I want to stay, Rosemary," he said, realizing it was the truth. He wasn't terribly attached to Pasadena. But his friends lived there, and his work and theory were just beginning to take off. "But…but you can come with me." He pulled back from her, an idea forming. "You can stay with me for two weeks, and then I can stay with you for two weeks. Then we'd never be apart." The moment he said the plan, he realized how ridiculous it sounded. But they needed to be together. They loved each other. All his friends had their women by their sides, why couldn't Sheldon? Why did he need to wait, seeing her every couple of weeks?

"My work is in Washington, Sheldon. I own a house," she said. "My career focus is Pacific Northwest tribes. I can't live in California." She paused. "You can do theoretical physics anywhere. Get a job at the state university. And then we can go to Biscuit Bitch every Sunday."

Sheldon pulled her back to him, thinking about her idea. Caltech provided him a prestigious institution in which to work. And he'd been there, in his same apartment, for over a decade. Could he just change locations?

The fact he even considered this course of action shocked Sheldon. To move a thousand miles away, get a new job, for a woman? For love? The old Sheldon Cooper, the one up until Thanksgiving on the mountain, would scoff at the thought. He realized the only thing holding him back was his work, the new dark matter theory. The familiarity with Caltech gave him a protective bubble. And he could be on his way to a Nobel. But he had already found his way into the arms of the love of his life. He felt so confused.

"I understand, Sheldon," said Rosemary, breaking the silence. "Your work is important, and you are at the beginning of something big. You need to stay at Caltech." She sighed heavily. "We're adults, we have our lives established. I wish…I wish I'd met you when I was 18. Then we could have started out together."

Sheldon thought about his 18-year-old self, wishing just the opposite of Rosemary. She would not have even gave Sheldon a second glance, and he would have been oblivious anyway.

"We can keep this up, right Sheldon?" she said. "I see you in a month for the wedding. You're staying the entire week. We can…we can do this. I…I…" her voice faded out and she just held him.

Sheldon didn't know what else to do. Feeling completely defeated, he just nodded.

Rosemary and Sheldon silently agreed to speak no more about their dilemma. Still, a quiet sadness enveloped the rest of their time together.

Later that week, Sheldon sat at his office desk in the afternoon, staring at the Evenstar pendant he had hanging off his computer monitor. Quit Caltech, his inner voice said. Quit right now and leave. But looking at his e-mail he had zoned off from, lost in thought about Rosemary, he saw the numerous inquiries, invitations, congratulations about his work. He needed to be with an institution.

Sheldon sighed heavily and thought about his lunch yesterday with Amy. Her career was booming like never before, and she got to head off on an incredible study with a group of people in the top of their fields. And Erik got to be with her the entire time. Sheldon's career was taking off like never before too; he also deserved to have his love by his side.

Thinking more about Amy, Sheldon realized it was soon going to be a year since she asked for a break. So much had happened. Reflecting on the days, the weeks immediately after their final Skype conversation, Sheldon suddenly came to the realization that he'd done nothing to save the relationship. He hadn't responded to her initial e-mail, hadn't attempted to visit her, hadn't pulled out the ring and got down on one knee. He'd done nothing, letting her become closer to her neighbor, establishing a friendship, a relationship.

He'd done nothing. Amy and Howard said to use that relationship like a lesson. Standing up, nodding to himself, he vowed not to make the same mistakes again. He loved Rosemary in an all-encompassing way; she made him happy, peaceful, excited with her kindness, intelligence, dedication. He loved her in a way he'd never felt before, and the feeling didn't scare him at all. The only thing that scared him was thinking about being without her. He would solve this problem. Now. He would not do nothing.

As if on cue, a knock sounded at the door, surprising Sheldon out of his inner monologue. Standing in the door frame was a slender young man dressed in a fitted designer grey suit, paired with purple Converse, his dark hair heavily gelled and purposefully sticking up in multiple directions. Large, dark-rimmed glasses were perched on his nose. The man's style reminded Sheldon of Yoshi, who often referred to himself as a hipster.

"Dr. Sheldon Cooper?" asked the stranger.

"Yes?"

The man entered the office, extending his hand to Sheldon. "I'm Grant Kirkman, personal assistant to Elon Musk. Specifically, I work for SpaceX. I'm certain you're familiar with Mr. Musk and his work."

Sheldon nodded, Musk's resume running through his mind. He motioned for Grant to sit down, taking a seat back at his desk himself.

"Mr. Musk came across your recent dark matter theory and is very interested in your work," Grant began. "His companies, our companies, are committed to creating a better future through science and technology. Space travel, sustainability. He is collecting young, great minds to work at SpaceX in a new research and development department and wants you to be part of the team. In fact, one of the leaders of the team, as someone focused on theoretical physics."

Sheldon stared at Grant. Elon Musk noticed him?

Grant continued. "We just finished building a smaller campus focused specifically on research in the Puget Sound area. A lot of companies are moving out of California for up north. Microsoft and Intel already work out of Washington and Oregon. We would like to hire you to lead research at this new campus, while also allowing you to continue work on your theory. I know you are going to be quite busy in the next few years with this revolutionary idea, and Mr. Musk looks forward to supporting you in your endeavors. He likes to surround himself with intelligent and dedicated people, and you are the perfect candidate for this work, being young and focused."

Sheldon was speechless. He could focus on research, not have to work with pesky students anymore.

Wait…Puget Sound?

"Where is the campus located?" he asked.

Grant produced a flash drive from his pocket and handed it to Sheldon. "We purchased several acres between Tacoma and Seattle. Beautiful views of Mt. Rainier. State-of-the-art buildings and laboratories. Brand new, officially opening in June. We'd like you there by then. I'm actually going to be one of the head administrators there, so you would be working directly with me. On this flash drive is information about the company, the location, a job description, the area. Everything you need to know, including pay and benefits. I know it might be difficult to leave the university system for private industry, but I can promise you the support of a company dedicated to science and the future."

Sheldon just nodded.

"I do need to know by next week if you are onboard. We would help you relocate, of course waiting until after the current semester here at Caltech," Grant said. "There are a lot of nice communities in the area. I just found a place in the Queen Anne neighborhood in Seattle."

"Tacoma," said Sheldon, his heart and head both beginning to feel light. "My girlfriend lives there."

Grant smiled broadly. "Well there you go. My wife is excited about heading back north. She's from Portland. It's a beautiful area, isn't it?"

"Yes," Sheldon said, his mind spinning.

Grant seemed to notice Sheldon's distraction. "I see you now have a lot to think about. My contact information is on the drive. Please let me know by next Thursday, and we can get the process going. I do hope you decide to join us, Dr. Cooper. You have a very impressive vita, and your new ideas…well, let's just say you will be a great asset to us, to Mr. Musk."

The two men shook hands once again, and Grant left. Sheldon browsed through the drive, looking excitedly at the images of the campus, what his job would entail. This is exactly what he wanted, what Amy mentioned all those months ago. No students, just research. And to work with such a revolutionary as Elon Musk. To have funds for research rather than constantly needing to apply for grants. And most importantly, to be near Rosemary.

This was truly "anything can happen Thursday." He'd need to have his friends over this evening to help him make a pro/con chart before he came to a final decision. Looking at the job description, the location, he realized he already decided. But could he move away from his friends, from familiarity, from routine?

Sheldon once again focused on the Evenstar pendant, lost in thought.

 _ **Author's Note: A marvelous opportunity for Sheldon, but can he make such a dramatic leap in his professional and personal lives?**_

 _ **Next time, Erik and Amy head to their retreat in Kauai and meet the research team, also finding time to frolic in nature. Meanwhile, Sheldon ponders the new job while getting to know Yoshi.**_

 _ **Comments welcome. Thank you for reading!**_


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter Forty-Six**

 **The Tropical Waterfall Maneuver**

Leonard sat next to Sheldon as his friend drove them home, chatting away about his newest experiment. Sheldon asked a question here and there, but Leonard soon realized Sheldon was distracted.

"What's wrong, buddy?" he asked.

Sheldon sighed heavily. "Something happened today."

"Okay," said Leonard. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Sheldon remained quiet for a long time before speaking. "A representative from SpaceX visited today, offering me a position at their new research facility in the Puget Sound."

Leonard's jaw dropped, and he looked over at Sheldon, who remained expressionless as he drove.

"SpaceX as in Elon Musk's SpaceX?"

"Yes."

"Holy shit, Sheldon," said Leonard. "Elon Musk offered to be your patron. That's huge! Tell me more."

Leonard listened as Sheldon outlined the details of the job and couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy. Why couldn't he ever land something that huge? Still, he knew Sheldon was vastly intelligent, far beyond himself and the other guys. Also, leaving the university system would do him good; Sheldon did not thrive in academia, which was a social game. With his poor human resources record and disgust of working with students, he would never make department head much less a senior professor. But to leave his apartment? Everything familiar? And sure, Leonard would actually miss the crazy that is Sheldon Cooper, but he would have to convince his friend to take the position.

"So, do you want everyone to come over this evening to help you decide?" asked Leonard when Sheldon finished his explanation.

"That's not necessary, I've decided," he said.

"Come one, Sheldon, this is a great opportunity for you," Leonard said. "You have to take this job."

"I am."

Leonard fell silent. He'd decided? He couldn't choose between a Playstation 4 or a Xbox One, but he could move just like that? Leave all his friends, his home, his spot? Leonard felt shocked, but a sudden realization fell upon him. Rosemary.

"You'll be near Rosemary," Leonard said smiling. "Dr. Sheldon Cooper is moving a thousand miles north for a woman."

"Is that bad?" asked Sheldon, sounding worried.

Leonard just shook his head and laughed, thinking about years of watching robot Sheldon chastise his friends over their romantic endeavors, and here he was, making the biggest leap of all, without hesitation.

"Not at all," smiled Leonard. "Not at all."

Immediately upon entering his apartment, Sheldon texted Rosemary to call him over Skype. He turned on his computer and waited patiently for her. His whole body shook with excitement. What would she say? He remembered them clinging to each other in the bathroom after she shaved him, wanting to be together, desperate for a solution. Then, as if by magic, one appeared.

Sheldon sat for 20 minutes, but Rosemary didn't call. He made a cup of tea, browsed through his e-mail, and still no Rosemary. Where was that woman?

Sheldon made and ate dinner, staring at the blank computer screen. He began to worry. Rosemary always answered his calls and texts within at least an hour, if not sooner. Was something wrong? Did she get hurt? Sheldon began to feel panicked when she finally called over Skype. Her face appeared, calming Sheldon immediately. She looked happy, wearing an old sweatshirt with different colored paint stains, Sheldon realizing she probably was working on her masks.

"Hey baby boy," she said cheerfully, Sheldon one again loving all the little pet names she had for him. "Sorry. I didn't see your text. I've been really into working on this new series of masks, left my phone on the table, and totally lost track of time. What's up?"

Sheldon launched into his explanation, watching Rosemary's face go from delighted to shocked. When he finished his story, she just stared at him. They were both silent for a long time.

"What do you think?" Sheldon asked finally, nervous. Did she not want him near her? What was going on in that pretty head of hers?

"I think," she began, her voice sounding thick. "I think we must have a fairy godmother."

Sheldon watched as tears fell down her face, and he leaned toward the screen, wishing he could be there to kiss them away, taste the wet salt on her cheeks. He breathed in deeply, feeling a sob in his throat, and allowed himself to cry along with her.

"I love you, Rosemary," he whispered when he could finally speak again.

"I love you, Sheldon," she said back.

Talking for a while longer, they decided to head back to Tacoma after the wedding at Mt. St. Helens to make arrangements for his move. After hanging up, Sheldon re-booked his flight for the Fox-Johjima wedding, landing in Portland as previously planned but now returning from Seattle. He grinned after making the confirmation; this would be the last time he would be flying to visit Rosemary. By June, he'd see her, hold her, kiss her, every day.

The next evening, Sheldon once again usurped vintage video game night and girls night. The entire gang gathered at his apartment as he explained his new position. He'd even prepared a PowerPoint presentation using images from the flash drive Grant gave him. While the whole group knew by this time about the sudden change in his career, Sheldon found himself shocked by their different reactions. Raj teared up with happiness over him getting to be with Rosemary and working for SpaceX, Laura all the while kissing his cheek and calling him adorable. Howard and Bernadette both seemed happy for him as well. Amy gave him her best smile, telling him she was so excited, reminding him that it was in fact her that suggested going into the private sector. Erik promised to make a Seattle Mariners fan out of him, suggesting they attend a game, and then lamenting the fact he'd miss most of baseball season being in Gabon. Sheldon felt relieved to have the group happy for him; for some reason, he needed them to validate his decision.

Penny and Leonard remained the most difficult for Sheldon to read. They both seemed supportive but something else lingered, something Sheldon couldn't figure out. He wished he could be better at social interactions. The thought made him nervous about starting over at a new job without the familiarity of his friends. However, this could be the next step for him in the long line of changes he'd made over the past few months.

Soon, everyone was gone except Leonard and Penny. With the late hour, Penny finally rose, gesturing to Leonard.

"All right, husband, let's go," she said. She started toward the door as Sheldon stood up to let them out. Penny stopped and turned, embracing Sheldon.

"I will really miss you, Sheldon," she said into his shoulder. "You're like my brother. I love you. You're one of my best friends."

Sheldon held tight to Penny. "I feel the same way."

Leonard joined in the hug, and the three stood together for a long time. When they finally let go, Penny turned to Leonard.

"By the way, we're moving into this apartment," she said.

The next morning, Sheldon was tasked with driving Amy and Erik to the airport for their trip to Kauai to meet the chimpanzee research team. They'd dropped off Honeybee with Raj the day before, so Sheldon found them ready and excited. He looked over at Amy sitting in the front beside him, Erik in the back. She looked so happy, so vibrant, so new. Amy seemed more alive than Sheldon had ever seen. She practically glowed. They both listened to Erik tell a story about when he visited Kauai.

"The island is just beautiful, but there's something rather odd going on," Erik said.

"Odd?" asked Sheldon.

"Yeah, there are chickens everywhere. Literally, everywhere," he said.

"Chickens?" Amy laughed.

"Yup. You'll be walking to your car from the grocery store, and you will pass three chickens, just ambling about," Erik said. "You'll be in the secluded woods, taking a photo of some tropical flower, and you'll look down at your feet to see a chicken pecking the ground."

Amy laughed again, and Sheldon listened as the couple talked more. They seemed so natural together, and he remembered him and Amy and how awkward they were with each other, how forced things seemed sometimes. Now that he'd found Rosemary, he realized a romantic relationship shouldn't be that hard. You should want to be together, crave each other's company, like he did Rosemary's. He felt himself smiling at his thoughts of Rosemary and the happiness of Amy and Erik. Sheldon refocused back in on their conversation.

"Yeah, and mom keeps saying I've turned into this free-spirited expatriate, gallivanting about the globe with some playboy," said Amy, shaking her head. "I don't think she'll ever be happy with me."

"A playboy?" chuckled Erik. "First Penny calls me Tarzan, and now I'm a playboy. I really need to start living up to this reputation."

"Your mother is foolish not to be happy with you, Amy. I'm proud of you," Sheldon suddenly said. "I don't think I ever told you that, and I'm sorry. You are quite accomplished, and you will do a terrific job in Gabon. I'm so excited for you. For both of you."

The interior of the Camaro remained silent for a long time, and Sheldon stole a glance in Amy's direction. She looked straight ahead, grinning broadly.

"Thank you, Sheldon," she answered finally. "And I'm so proud of you too. With the job, with Rosemary, with everything."

A little later, Sheldon watched the couple walk into the airport together, realizing Amy was exactly where she needed to be in her life, and soon he would be too.

Amy gripped the armrest of the Jeep as Erik drove up the bumpy dirt road, splashing into puddles from time to time, heading purposefully for the rough spots in order to make Amy scream and laugh. Amy glanced up at the mountains and the trees, marveling in the beauty of the island. The air smelled rich with vegetation.

The Hendersons paid for Amy and Erik to fly first class, so the couple arrived refreshed, leaving the airport in a bright cherry red Jeep, heading out on the highway between Lihue and Hanalei, turning up into the hills. The retreat rested on a piece of property the Hendersons owned, surrounded by lush tropical forests and waterfalls.

"I feel like I've been here before," said Amy, watching the landscape slide by.

"You kinda have," Erik laughed. "They filmed the _Jurassic Park_ movies here. In fact, one of the waterfalls on Jill and Stan's property is featured in the films multiple times. They made some good money off of the movies using their land."

Amy nodded as they pulled up to the Henderson house. Lodge would probably be the better word, thought Amy, staring in awe. The place looked like a mansion with a wrap-around porch and multiple windows. Amy remembered Jill sending them information, saying the design was after an old sugar plantation house located on another island. Amy looked off to the side of the property to see several small cabins, probably for guests. Shaking her head, Amy couldn't believe she'd be staying in such tropical luxury for the next week. She suddenly felt smaller, realizing she was entering a different world, one of global research teams and benefactors who paid for first class flights and week-long planning excursions. Glancing over at Erik, she saw a look of wonderment as well.

"Damn," said Erik. "I guess Stan's children's books are doing well. And Jill's publications and lectures." He turned to Amy. "This will be us one day, babe."

"Nope, I'm happy with our little apartment," she smiled. "Although another apartment in Paris would be nice too."

Erik parked the jeep, and the couple walked up to the front door. Jill immediately emerged along with her husband, Amy meeting him for the first time. The Hendersons guided them to one of the bungalows, leaving them to get freshened up before dinner.

Both Amy and Erik stood gawking at the lodgings. The place was almost as big as their apartment, minus the extra room. A fully stocked kitchen and well-furnished living space, with a bedroom featuring a large canopied bed. Fresh cut and potted flowers filled the empty spaces. Erik just shook his head.

"Um, Amy, let's just move here after the wedding."

She nodded.

They met the rest of the research team two hours later at dinner. Stan and Jill had a large dining room, and everyone sat together at the table, taking turns introducing themselves between bites of pulled pork sandwiches and fresh fruit, provided by caterers who would also be joining them for the week. Amy already knew Louis and Anne, the filmmaker and nurse who lived in L.A. The couples had gotten together several times, and Amy felt a bit of a kinship with Anne, who was naturally quiet and reserved. David, the environmentalist of the company, had worked with Jill on a previous study as had her botanist friend Karen. _National Geographic_ sent one of their up and coming writers, a Canadian journalist named Joseph. Rounding out the group was a young red-headed freckled sociologist from a Midwestern university named Cassidy, who talked animatedly throughout the meal with Khalid, a twentysomething Jordan-born, Cambridge-educated political scientist. Amy watched the two young people flirt, wondering if she'd get to see a blossoming romance while in the jungle.

After dinner, the group retired to the living room, and Jill outlined the goals of the planning week as well as the study. She encouraged them to socialize together and make excursions around the island, all the while the whole group would meet up in the evenings for planning and games. The final night of the week there would be a small talent show. The team laughed, but when Jill produced a $1000 Amazon gift card as the prize, with her and Stan as the judges, Amy could see everyone in the room thinking. Glancing at Erik, she knew he'd pull out some of his Kanye karaoke. But what could she do? She felt certain the Hendersons did not have a harp in their home.

They talked into the night, and Amy soon realized she was participating in an intellectual salon. She remembered a year ago when her friends had cleared out Mrs. Wolowitz's freezer, they'd aspired to create the atmosphere of a salon, ending with Leonard and Sheldon fighting over authorship of their paper. Looking around at the group in front of her, she realized this was really a salon, a group of scientists and artists ready to change the world. She suddenly felt like she didn't belong. Her friends back home liked to talk about science, but what did they really do with their knowledge? They argued over prestige on a paper or went home and played video games. The people sitting in this living room actually exacted change. Nobody mentioned how this study would boost their own career. All talk focused on helping the animals, understanding the social and political environment, building a more intricate connection between man and beast. Amy felt a clinching in her chest. She'd never done anything like this before. Amy suddenly felt out of her league.

Lying next to Erik that evening, listening to the sounds of hundreds of frogs chirping outside, she expressed her fears.

"I don't know what to tell you, Amy," said Erik, nuzzling into her hair and kissing her head. "I think you fit right in with these people. You are compassionate, and that is the entire focus of this study. And you're hella smart, seriously the smartest person I know. Jill wouldn't have asked you if she didn't think you were special."

"Maybe she only asked me because I am with you."

"No," said Erik. "She knows other photographers, web people. She sees something in you." He paused. "You need to talk with her about this. Be straightforward. She likes that."

The next day, Amy had her chance. Jill grabbed Amy early, asking her to come for a trip to Hanalei for shopping. On the way out of the hills, Amy took a deep breath and took Erik's advice, expressing her apprehensions to Jill. When she'd finished, Jill laughed for a long time.

"Oh dear, sweet Amy," Jill chuckled. "You have imposter syndrome. I had it on my first global study too. It's when you think your knowledge, your abilities don't fit the task you've been assigned. Trust me. I chose you because you're brilliant, with a good heart. You are incredibly accomplished. You should internalize it, own it. Erik supports you, everyone here does too. That's what this week is for."

Amy nodded. "It's just that, I've spent a lot of years working alone, or being around people who disregard my work." She thought of her mother, Sheldon, when they'd been together. Her peers in school. She found herself telling Jill these things, the woman silently listening as they drove down the rough road.

"Well Amy, that's the past. You have a good man and an opportunity to make a difference. Leave those feelings behind," Jill said. "Plus, didn't you just win an award from your university for work with students? Sounds like you have a solid fan base to me."

Amy thought about Charlie and Mindy, how she'd become friends with them as well. And Erik, who always stood by her side, cheering her on as she pursued tenure, holding her in the night as she revealed her insecurities.

"And I'll tell you one more thing, Amy Fowler," said Jill as she pulled into the little outdoor mall in Hanalei. "Be prepared to come back from Gabon a different person. You can't live five months in a jungle with some of the most incredible creatures on earth and not come back changed."

Amy smiled, again feeling excited about the study, happy to have Jill as a friend and colleague, hoping to get to know the woman better. Browsing around the mall, Amy found some macadamia nut cookies for Erik to satisfy his sweet tooth, a couple trinkets for her friends back home, and a ukulele. It wasn't a harp, but she could figure out how to play quickly for the final night's talent event.

The rest of the week became a blur. Amy and Erik didn't spend as much time together as she originally thought, but she was getting to know and truly enjoy the other members of the team. All the women went on an Elvis Blue Hawaii tour one afternoon, while another day Amy ventured out with Anne, Cassidy, David, and Khalid to unsuccessfully attempt surfing. Erik, Louis, and Joseph spent a lot of time discussing the story they wanted to tell with the study while Amy worked a lot with Jill, getting to know the region and the troop of chimps they'd be watching. Toward the end of the week, the entire group went for a beautiful hike along the cliffs of the Na Pali Coast, Amy certain she'd never seen any place so marvelous, grinning as she could see whale spouts along the seemingly endless expanse of ocean.

The final full day of their visit, the group decided to stay at the retreat, everyone finding their own activities. Amy worked on her ukulele performance, with Erik kissing her on the cheek, grabbing a book and a blanket, telling her he'd be hiking about a mile into the woods to lounge and read by one of the waterfalls. Alone in their cabin, Amy spent the next hour finalizing her performance of Vivaldi's "Spring" before pulling on her hiking boots and heading up the trail to meet Erik, grabbing some sandwiches and fruit from the kitchen. A nice picnic lunch in a tropical forest would be romantic.

Walking along the trail, Amy took her time, enjoying the air, the warmth, the lushness. She finally came to the waterfall, struggling a bit down the hill from the trail. Erik lie on the blanket in jean shorts and an old San Francisco 49ers shirt, reading _Matter_ by Iain M. Banks, Amy remembering that was one he always went back to reread. She plopped down next to him.

"Hey sweetie," she said, moving to lie next to him. "Read to me."

Erik grinned, and read aloud from the book for a while, Amy loving his voice. Finally, he stopped, put the book down, and snuggled against her, the two looking up at the trees. They stayed like this for a long time, Amy almost falling asleep, when a sound rustling in the bushes jolted her awake and she sat up, frightened.

Erik laughed. "That's just Henrietta." He gestured to the chicken pecking nearby. Erik eyed Amy playfully, and Amy began to get suspicious. He had that sexy, mischievous gleam in those hazel eyes, which made Amy's blood turn hot. "Hey, are you wearing a bathing suit under your clothes?"

"No," said Amy, scrunching up her face, studying him. She wore simple jean shorts and a blue t-shirt, a rather plain sports bra underneath, a more practical choice for the active and humid week she'd had.

Erik leaned towards her. "Let's go skinny dipping!"

Amy giggled at his suggestion, looking to the pool of water the small waterfall dumped into. His suggestion turned her on: being naked in this beautiful tropical paradise with him. But what if someone came by and saw them?

"I don't know, Erik," she said. "What if someone saw us?"

"Amy, we had sex in the comic book shop, during the Halloween party," said Erik. "Only Henrietta will see, and she doesn't care. Come on, beautiful. Let's get naked."

Erik jumped up and quickly stripped off his clothes, tossing them onto the blanket. He walked toward the water, Amy admiring his naked butt. Damn he was hot. He turned around toward her, winked, and playfully shook his rear, then jumped into the water. Resurfacing, he called out to her.

"Amy, the water is warm and wonderful," he said. "Come put your body against mine."

Hoo, she thought, quickly stripping off her clothes, tossing them onto his. She jumped in after him. The water was deep in some spots, but she could put her tiptoes on the bottom throughout most of the pool. They splashed around for a bit, shouting, laughing, Amy feeling giddy. She'd be marrying this man, they'd be going overseas on an adventure. They'd made exciting, intelligent friends. Amy felt on top of the world.

After playing around for a bit, they came together in the center of the pool in an embrace. Amy wrapping her legs around him, feeling his strong body as he treaded water.

"So, what kind of husband will you be?" she asked.

"Hmmm…well, I'll go to work every day, wearing a suit and carrying a briefcase. When I arrive home, you will have a drink waiting for me, dinner being made. You'll be wearing your finest pearls after a day of vacuuming and raising our two boys, Wally and the Beav."

Amy laughed hard. "Wait, you don't drink."

"Um, that's your concern with the story? How about the pearls while cleaning. Or the fact we have a child named Beaver," Erik chuckled and shook his head. "What kind of wife will you be?"

Amy ducked under the water to wet her head, then came back up, looking in his eyes, wishing she had her glasses on to see him better. Oh well. "Okay, so I'll wear an apron all the time and carry around a rolling pin. I'll be stressed from taking care of our fourteen children."

"Holy shit, fourteen," laughed Erik. "Hmmm…do we by any chance live in a shoe shaped home?"

"Of course," grinned Amy. "And we have so many children we don't know what to do."

"Well, we best get started on filling up that house…um, shoe," he said, kissing her passionately, his hands running up and down her body under the water.

The couple spun slowly around in the water, enjoying touching each other. They were slow in their movements, Amy looking up at the trees overhead as Erik kissed her neck, caressed her nipples under the water. The feeling built slowly as they danced around the pool, Amy enjoying the deeply erotic experience. The air was warm and rich with the smells of foliage, the temperate water swirling around them. The small waterfall spilling into the pool supplied peaceful background music. Her legs still wrapped around him, she rubbed her thighs along his body, massaged his back, his butt, his manhood with her hands. Suddenly, Erik was emerging from the water, holding her up still wrapped around him. He gently laid her down in the blanket, and moved into her with a light groan, Amy relishing in the feeling of his warm, wet, naked body on top of her.

"Ohhh, Amy. I can't wait for you to be my wife. You know I love you, right baby?" he said before beginning to thrust slowly into her.

All Amy could do was nod. She could already feel herself climaxing, and she kept trying to tell her body to wait, enjoy the moment. But them lying there, naked in the woods by a waterfall on a tropical island, aroused her more than ever before. Erik's movements were still slow, and he kissed water droplets off her neck. Her orgasm kept building, and Amy suddenly felt herself overcome with pleasure, deeply intense from the location of their lovemaking. She rocked up against him frantically, arching her back, now crying out, unable to control her body and voice. Erik sucked on her nipples which she'd pushed into his face, and then began thrusting hard into her, Amy feeling him fill her as he mumbled incoherently into her breasts. Amy still felt on top of her orgasm.

"Erik, please, please keep pushing. Hard. I'm so, so…oh God."

She heard him laugh as he moved hard into her, and he moved his fingers between them to caress her clitoris. Another orgasm hit Amy, and she dug her nails into his back, calling out his name. Erik seemed more aroused again, and the couple just thrust against each other, animalistic in their frantic movements. Erik finally rolled off her, out of breath. Once again they found themselves just lying there, looking up at the brilliant green of the trees.

"I'm…" Amy began when she could speak again. "I'm hungry."

They both rolled over on their stomachs and grabbed the food Amy brought, sitting by the water, enjoying their lunch naked in the woods.

"We're kind of like Adam and Eve," winked Erik, feeding Amy a piece of pineapple, then licking the juice off her chin. "Except let's just leave off the fig leaves."

They stayed in the woods another hour, letting the warm air dry them off, then got dressed and hiked back to the retreat. That night, Erik performed some Kanye, while the others did various talents, ranging from Karen's poetry on orchids to Khalid's rather lame attempt at stand-up comedy. Amy performed on the ukulele, to great applause. But Cassidy's talent won the night – aside from sociology, she studied music as well, and her beautiful soprano filled the room as she performed an acapella aria from _Madama Butterfly_. After she finished, the entire room erupted in applause, everyone conceding defeat. Cassidy grinned brightly as she held up her gift card.

That night, Amy clung to Erik, unimaginably happy, in awe of how she ended up in this place, at this moment in her life.

Back at Caltech, Sheldon sat down to lunch with his friends, them all chatting away about the latest university gossip. Suddenly, Yoshi was pulling up a chair to their table.

"Hey Shelly-D," he said, turning to the group, the blonde tips of his black spiked hair making him stand out against the usual drabness of the cafeteria. "So, who are your friends?"

Yoshi had arrived yesterday, and he and Sheldon stayed up late the night before playing video games. He'd rode into work with Sheldon and Leonard, the latter enjoying the lighthearted younger man. Sheldon introduced him to Raj and Howard, not caring for the nickname Shelly-D. He preferred the one Yoshi had used the night before – Coopersaurus Rex.

Yoshi talked with the group, answering their questions about his work, asking a few of his own.

"So, what did you guys think of Sheldon and Rosemary's cosplay?" he asked finally.

"Seriously, some of the best I've ever seen," admitted Howard, smiling at Sheldon. "You should have won."

"Hey, it got them invited to one of those ritzy hotel parties," said Yoshi, taking a bite of his salad.

"What?!" exclaimed Raj, Howard, and Leonard altogether.

Sheldon stared down at his plate as Yoshi turned to him. "You didn't tell them you got invited to an after party? That's huge. Celebrities are there!" Yoshi paused. "Come to think of it, Rosemary just mentioned it in passing, didn't elaborate."

"Why didn't you tell us, Sheldon?" asked Leonard.

Sheldon sighed. He hadn't said anything because he was afraid he'd reveal him and Rosemary's crazy night. Despite his best efforts, he was still a terrible liar.

"It was not a big deal," he mumbled. Damn that Yoshi.

"So, what was it like? Were the con celebrity guests there?" asked Howard.

"Yes, several."

"Was there gaming?" asked Yoshi.

"Yes."

"Um, Sheldon, did something happen you don't want to talk about?" asked Leonard.

Sheldon spoke very quickly. "We danced and played games and talked to other people and got high and tore apart our hotel room." Whew, he'd said it. Now they could move on…

The table was silent, every man gaping at Sheldon.

Yoshi spoke first. "Dude, Sheldon, when I first met you, I thought you were this loser dweeb harassing my fiancé online. But now I know what a total gangsta you are." Yoshi turned to the still stunned group. "You know, Shel and I are going to be brothers. We both have Fox fever." He turned to back Sheldon. "Ha! Rosemary high? That would be quite funny. She's always so obnoxiously stoic."

"You smoked pot?" asked Leonard, an amused look on his face.

"No, but it was all over the place. In the air. And we left feeling a bit…um…giddy," he said, very uncomfortable. "Can we please not talk about this anymore? Um…Yoshi, tell us about your visit to the seismological lab."

Yoshi talked about his visit, back for another full day tomorrow. He liked the lab, but felt he'd be better in the field, wanting to continue work for the USGS.

"And I'm so excited Shel is moving to the PNW," Yoshi said, picking at his dessert, then getting excited. "And he gets to meet Elder Fox in a few weeks. Hopefully you'll take some of the pressure off of me."

"Elder Fox?" asked Raj.

"Yup, Rosemary and Lillian's dad," continued Yoshi. "Seriously the most terrifying man I've ever met."

"Rosemary told me you are exaggerating," said Sheldon smugly. "She said you're an idiot."

"Of course she says that! She's a daddy's girl!" exclaimed Yoshi before turning to the group. "Both those girls have their dad wrapped around their little fingers. The thing is, he constantly messes with you, and you never know if he's joking or not. He's really smart and tall and imposing. And he's one of the elders of the tribe. Which means you, my dear Dr. Cooper, are literally dating a princess. And Rosemary is definitely that to her dad." Yoshi grinned broadly. "And you're a tall skinny white boy from Texas. He's totally going to rip you a new one. Elder Fox inexplicably hates all the Texas sports teams."

"I'm…sure…um, Elder Fox and I will get along," said Sheldon, remembering all of Rosemary's loving memories of her dad.

"Maybe we should sit down before you leave and talk about meeting the parents, Sheldon," said Howard, trying to be helpful. "We all have experience and advice to offer."

Yoshi just shook his head. "Best thing to do is just go in guns blazing. Be ready to be criticized for not being good enough for Rosemary, for not…"

"I'm an accomplished scientist," interjected Sheldon. "And Rosemary thinks…"

"Doesn't matter. Nobody is good enough for the Fox sisters," said Yoshi. "Just…just don't believe everything Rosemary says about her dad. I'm just glad I'm not the only guy anymore. I'd love to see some of that negative energy refocused off of me and onto someone else. Sorry, but that someone will be you, Coppersaurus."

Sheldon glanced at his friends, who all looked genuinely concerned for him. He would not be too arrogant to ask for help with this issue.

The next two nights of Yoshi's stay, when the duo weren't going over the script for the wedding ceremony or gaming, Sheldon implored him on everything he knew about Elder Fox, feeling certain Rosemary's views of her family were biased, Yoshi a more valid resource since he'd been the boyfriend getting to know the family. Of course, Yoshi appeared much more at ease in social situations than Sheldon. Would Rosemary realize once and for all what a spectacular failure he was at social interactions?

 _ **Author's Note: How do you think Sheldon will handle meeting Rosemary's parents?**_

 _ **Next time, Yoshi and Lillian's wedding, and Sheldon asks Rosemary an important question.**_

 _ **This chapter was a bit therapeutic for me since like Amy, I'm suffering from a bit of imposter syndrome. As I begin my dissertation, I find myself surrounded by wonderful, intelligent, and accomplished people who consider me an equal while I feel like the village idiot. Luckily, I have a good mentor to cheer me on. Still, the process and emotions going along with it can be daunting.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading! I'd love to hear your thoughts on the story. Take care, everyone!**_


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter Forty-Seven**

 **The Hair Dye Formulation**

The music of Britney Spears played softly through Rosemary's speakers as she bounced around her house, singing along. She took a careful look at the living room, easily seeing Sheldon's beloved sofa situated in the middle. Glancing at her bookshelves, she'd cleared off places for his things. Boxes sat in each room, and she filled them with little used items to be taken up to her attic. Looking up the stairs, she sighed, knowing she'd saved the hardest for last – the closets.

Rosemary felt incredibly happy to have Sheldon moving to Tacoma. She'd get to see him every day, hear his sweet voice with that slight southern twang, gaze into his deep blue eyes, feel his tall, strong body next to hers. She'd play the piano for him as he listened with his cup of tea. He'd make her lattes with hearts on top. They'd plan their next cosplay adventure and play games and share about their work. She'd tease him about his arrogance, and he'd call her his kitten. As Rosemary skipped up the stairs, she couldn't help by smile. She was in love.

She loved the seriousness of Sheldon; his focus on his work inspired her to pursue her own studies, her doctorate which she planned to begin in the fall. She loved his awkwardness, his little quirks. While some could be a little annoying, such as his breakfast schedule which she had almost broken him of, others were enduring, like his little fanboy obsessions, many of which she shared. And goodness did she love making love to him. For a man who just discovered sex, he was quite accomplished. He mentioned he studied, and Rosemary reaped the benefits again and again. She only hoped she made him as happy, as satisfied physically.

Rosemary also loved taking care of him and enjoyed him taking care of her. She'd been on her own since leaving for college, moving immediately across state after graduating to join the museum, work on her first book. Never living with anyone, she became accustomed to taking care of herself. Now, she couldn't wait to share her home with Sheldon.

Sitting down in the closet of her office, she studied her shoe collection. They were all so beautiful. She could probably sell many of them, but then what would she wear with those outfits that just begged for that specific shoe? No, she decided to box up the ones she didn't wear very often for the attic. She set the box off to the side, knowing better than to attempt to bring them up the ladder, which opened from a ceiling door in the hall, by herself. She'd wait for Sheldon when he came back with her after the wedding.

Being the Monday evening of the week of her sister's wedding, Rosemary looked forward to seeing her family down at Mt. St. Helens tomorrow, picking Sheldon up from the Portland airport on Wednesday. As she cleared out the side of her walk-in closet in her bedroom, making a large pile of items for donation, her phone notification pinged. She glanced down to see a message from Sheldon.

 _Can we Skype earlier tonight? My friends are coming over this evening. I love you, my sweet darling._

Rosemary smiled, imagining his voice saying the words. She replied, asking him to turn on his computer.

Soon she faced Sheldon as she lay on her bed with her laptop.

"Hey," she smiled. "Can't wait to see you Wednesday. Everyone is getting so excited. Are you ready?"

"Yes," said Sheldon. "I've gone over the script Yoshi and I prepared several times. And all the necessary paperwork is in order."

"You are too sweet for officiating, honey," she said. "Hey, we should go on that hike again on Sunday, find our cedar tree. We're not coming here until Monday anyway. And my parents are leaving Sunday, so I can just move over to the bed and breakfast to be with you. What room did you get?"

"The Iceland room," said Sheldon, his eyes glimmering. "Maybe we could…um…relive our game of hide and seek."

Rosemary grinned broadly, wishing she could kiss him. Soon. Soon she could kiss him whenever she wanted.

"The other rooms are all occupied by Yoshi's family, but Yoshi and I will be sharing a bathroom, so I won't need to deal with a stranger," Sheldon continued.

Rosemary nodded. "Good. And you'll like Yoshi's best man. I met him once. Lance. He has a master's in physics."

"Yes, yes, and quit to work in some bookstore in Portland and play in a band," said Sheldon rolling his eyes. "Yoshi told me."

"Hey, not just any band. A Prince and the Revolution cover band, specializing in punk versions of the _Purple Rain_ songs," laughed Rosemary. "Only in Portland, Sheldon. Only in Portland. Now that you're coming up here, we need to get you educated in all the quirk that goes on around the region. I think you'll fit in nicely."

"I'm excited, Rosemary," he said, smiling slightly. "Scared, but…excited. A good excited. And…a good scared."

"I'll take care of you," she said. "I love you."

"I love you," he said quietly. "You look soft tonight."

Rosemary smiled at his sweet words. She looked down at herself, realizing she just wore an old hoodie with the museum logo on it. Looking at him, he had on a t-shirt with something resembling a robot. She was versed in nerd culture but did not know everything. He had a slight five o'clock shadow, and Rosemary wished he consider growing a beard again. He looked so rugged, strong, sexy. Not that he wasn't sexy now, because looking at him look at her was getting her hot.

Seeming to read her mind, Sheldon almost whispered. "Good lord, Rosemary. I want you. I want you underneath me, moaning my name. I want you on top of me, your breasts in my face. I want to run my fingers through your hair and kiss your neck and run my hands up and down your thighs. I…I…need to stop talking about such things. I have guests coming over."

Rosemary took a deep breath and nodded.

"So, any plans for your visit? Want to go to another island on a ferry?" she asked.

"I found some apartments near you to look at," Sheldon said.

Rosemary's gut dropped. Wasn't he planning to move in with her? She suddenly realized they hadn't talked about it. She just assumed. Maybe he didn't want to live with her. But didn't he love her house? He'd said so many times.

She must have been quiet for a long time, because Sheldon finally said, "Rosemary?"

"Of course, of course, Sheldon," she said, nodding. "We can take a look. Hopefully we can get something set up next week."

They talked for a bit longer then hung up. Rosemary sat on her bed, staring at the closet. Why hadn't she asked him? She wanted him to move in with her. But she also knew he was nervous about the move. She shouldn't push him. Sighing heavily, she looked at the bright side – no shoes in the attic.

Sheldon stared at his desk, his face fallen. Why couldn't he just ask Rosemary if he could move in with her? He'd be a good roommate; he wouldn't even have her sign a Roommate Agreement. Plus, he had all those emergency kits for a variety of apocalypses, and if pop science could be believed, the next major disaster was to befall the Pacific Northwest, perhaps a giant earthquake or the eruption of Mt. Rainier. And he'd make her coffee to earn his keep, along with paying half the mortgage. Then he could sleep with her, cuddle next to her, every night.

But maybe she didn't want him. Unlike Sheldon, Rosemary lived alone most of her adult life. He shouldn't assume she'd want to give up her privacy. But if he learned anything from Leonard and Penny, he learned honesty was the best policy. He needed to say something. But what if she said no…

A knock sounded at the door, and Sheldon got up to greet his friends, bearing take-out for an evening of conversation on meeting Rosemary's parents. As they began to eat, Sheldon pulled out his phone and brought up the notes application, noticing several files saved from the past few months. As he scrolled through, he paused at the one with notes on his observations of Erik at karaoke night. Reading through, he realized the things he found Erik doing to make Amy happy he'd done with Rosemary. He frowned, remembering his attempt to sabotage Erik's performance. The photographer proved to be a good friend after all, bringing him to meet Andy Serkis, helping him with Rosemary, teaching him to play basketball, always making an effort to connect with Sheldon. Wishing he could apologize to Erik about that evening, Sheldon deleted the file, knowing he never could without revealing his deception. Turning to Raj, Howard, and Leonard, he began to take notes.

"Elder Fox sounds a lot like Bernadette's dad," said Howard. "I would just face the fact you're never going to get along with him."

"That's not super helpful," said Raj. "When I met Laura's dad, I was really nervous. I mean, the dude is an officer in the Navy. But I was myself, and we got along. I think it's because we both care about Laura. If you make it clear you care about Rosemary, you shouldn't have any problems."

Sheldon nodded at Raj's words. That made perfect sense.

"Yeah, I'm not sure if Sheldon should totally be himself," said Leonard. "Listen buddy, maybe you should try to tone down the…ah…um…"

"Crazy?" said Howard.

"Well...um…yeah."

Sheldon furrowed his brow at his friends. "I'm not…"

"Yeah, we know, you were tested," sighed Howard. "Listen Sheldon, just try to be normal. Talk about your work. Talk about how wonderful Rosemary is. Compliment him and his wife. And tone down the pompous attitude. Remember, he's Rosemary's dad. His opinion does matter."

Sheldon nodded. "And I've been trying to foster a deep hatred for the Texas sports teams, which has proved rather difficult. Having a deep hatred requires one to actually care."

The men laughed.

Sheldon continued. "I've talked to Rosemary about the tribe and the grocery store he owns. I have conversation topics all planned out. I just hope he doesn't use too much sarcasm. I would become…lost."

"Well, Rosemary doesn't," Raj said. "You've said that's one of the things you love about her. She'd straightforward. Maybe he will be too."

"But Lillian isn't," said Sheldon, remembering the younger woman threatening him. "And she's a little scary."

"Yeah, I totally get that from her," said Raj. "She's kind of bossy."

"Sheldon, you'll do fine," said Leonard. "Just…just be the Sheldon you are when you're with Rosemary."

Sheldon considered Leonard's words. He liked that version of himself the best. He felt that was the real him. He could talk about the things he liked without getting eye rolls. He could let go, relax. He could lose control without being scared. Rosemary brought out the best in him. Maybe that was a trait shared by her whole family. Maybe he would find kinship with them as he'd found with her.

Or maybe he was just looking on the bright side. He found himself doing that more and more lately.

Wednesday morning, Sheldon took his phone out of his pocket to put it in airplane mode before his flight to Portland took off. He saw a recent message from Rosemary: _Hey baby boy, going to be outside security when you arrive. We can play some of our history connection game on the way out to the mountain. Plan on introducing you to mom and dad right when we get there, have dinner with them, Lil and Yoshi. So happy you're coming. So happy you're moving up here. I'm so happy! Love you!_

Sheldon couldn't keep the grin off his face for most of the flight. As he walked through the terminal headed to the baggage claim, the garment bag with his suit draped over his shoulder, he saw Rosemary standing on the other side of security. She was standing next to a tall, older man, same bronze skin and black hair as hers. Same nose. Hair shoulder length and pulled back. He wore simple jeans and a flannel. Handsome, imposing, terrifying. Elder Fox.

Sheldon's pace slowed a bit, causing the person behind him to almost crash into him. Rosemary caught his gaze and smiled brightly, turning to her father, pointing at Sheldon. She turned back to him and mouthed the word _dad_.

Okay Cooper, he thought. You can do this.

Sheldon quickened his pace again and met with Rosemary, kissing her chastely on the lips. She pulled him up to her dad.

"Dad, this is Dr. Sheldon Cooper," she said. "Sheldon, this is my dad, Thomas Fox."

Thomas nodded and shook Sheldon's hand. "Very nice to meet you, Dr. Cooper. I'm happy to meet the man who is bringing so much joy to my Rosemary."

"Please call me Sheldon."

Thomas winked. "I can call you whatever I want. You are dating my daughter."

"Dad," said Rosemary, Sheldon sensing a warning tone in her voice.

Okay, he'd made a joke, thought Sheldon. Quick, make one too.

"Well, should I call you Thomas, Mr. Fox, or dad?" asked Sheldon matter-of-factly.

Sheldon saw Rosemary's jaw drop, and Thomas' face light up. The older man laughed, slapping Sheldon a little too hard on the back. He turned to Rosemary.

"I like this one, Rosie," he said. "I thought you said he was pretty serious."

Rosemary stared at Sheldon, a look of surprise on her face. As they went to baggage claim to collect Sheldon's suitcase, Thomas went to the restroom, giving the couple a chance to talk.

"I'm sorry, but dad just decided to tag along," she said as they grabbed his bag off the belt. "You were already in the air, so I couldn't warn you."

"He seems very nice, Rosemary," Sheldon said.

"That's not an adjective used terribly often for my father," she said, then shrugged. "Well, I guess you're doing okay so far. And you don't have the hipster thing going on like Yoshi. Just don't bring up the Dallas Cowboys."

Sheldon didn't have to, because fifteen minutes into their 90 minute drive to the inn where the Fox family was staying, Thomas brought up football, and the two men talked for thirty minutes straight, Rosemary silently listening, interjecting every now and then. Talk moved to basketball, and Thomas told Sheldon about the glory days of the Fox girls on their high school teams, Rosemary playing for college. Sheldon loved hearing the stories about Rosemary, and smiled over at his girlfriend in the driver's seat. That's when he noticed the bracelet she wore.

"Rosemary, is that a Wonder Woman wrist band?" Sheldon asked her, suddenly feeling aroused. He remembered picking up that exact bracelet at the comic con booth to go with her naughty Wonder Woman outfit.

"Yeah," she said briskly, her eyes fluttering toward his, a secretive look on her face. "Thought it went well with this blouse. Don't you think? Kind of fun."

The wrist band did go good with that blouse. It would also go good with the little bustier and knee high boots and her long hair in his face and her giggling as she straddled him and…damn his imagination. What was she doing to him? Her father sat in the back seat!

"So, Thomas, how is the grocery business on the reservation?" asked Sheldon.

He heard Rosemary chuckle quietly as her father began talking about organic produce and the local dairy farm.

Luckily for Sheldon, as the family sat down for dinner at a small restaurant in Woodland, Yoshi and Lillian became the center of attention, everyone talking about their honeymoon plans in Costa Rica. Michelle Fox, Rosemary's mother, who resembled her daughters in both beauty and fashion choices, was a kind, soft spoken, funny woman who immediately wrapped Sheldon in an embrace upon meeting him. He liked her instantly. Despite his earlier terror, he felt comfortable with the family. During dinner, Sheldon felt Rosemary's hand grasp his upper thigh, and he glanced at her, seeing that familiar look of longing in her eyes. He remembered he was staying with the McCarthys, disappointed not to be sharing a bed with his woman for the next few nights. Usually, he and Rosemary would have had coitus twice by now, but this was a different trip, and soon they could have coitus whenever they wanted, no distance between them. He could wait. But glancing down at the Wonder Woman wrist band made him question that conclusion.

Yoshi drove Sheldon out to the bed and breakfast, the younger man inquiring about Thomas, shocked and irritated Sheldon seemed to get along with the man. Soon, Sheldon was meeting Yoshi's family, most of whom spoke very little English, with the exception of his parents. Sheldon knew a little Japanese, but not enough to carry on a complex conversation. Yoshi's grandmother seemed delighted by Sheldon's attempts, and he found himself sitting next to the smiling old woman for much of the evening. By 11 p.m., Sheldon leaned against the counter in the McCarthy's kitchen alone and exhausted from all the social interaction of the day, longing to just lie with Rosemary, her head lying on his chest.

Glenn walked into the kitchen and leaned on the counter next to Sheldon. "Crazy day?"

"Yes."

"Glad you're moving up here. It would be nice to get together more often."

Sheldon smiled at Glenn and nodded. "Yes it would." He felt he had a mentor and friend in Glenn. Maybe even something like a father. Glenn had certainly made a big impact on his life over the past year. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"I want to ask Rosemary if I can live with her, but I'm afraid."

"I thought you were going to move in with her," said Glenn, looking a little surprised. "At least that's what Lily told me."

Sheldon stared at the floor, thinking. He really needed to get this straight with Rosemary, but he couldn't help feeling apprehensive, remembering her story about Mike, about refusing him. What if she refused Sheldon? He loved being in love, but the confusion it brought puzzled him more than why the Spiderman series kept getting rebooted.

"When's your last day at Caltech?" asked Glenn.

"Next week," he said. "Then packing, then Amy's wedding, then Tacoma." He suddenly realized it was happening so fast. Goodness.

"Well, I'd figure things out with Rosemary. It sounds like she wants to live with you too," Glenn said. "But now I'm just an old gossip, hearing things through the grapevine." He moved toward the living room. "Well, I'm turning in. Night, Sheldon."

Sheldon returned to the Iceland room, crawling into bed after his nightly routine, falling asleep instantly.

Rosemary and Sheldon spent the next two days before the wedding helping entertain the families from out of town as well as calm both Lillian and Yoshi down. Rosemary drove her aunt, uncle, and Sheldon up to the visitor's center they'd drove to on Thanksgiving, and they finally had a chance to go inside. Her relatives questioned Sheldon like he was at a job interview, but he soon found he had several things in common with them, the most important of which was a love of _Star Trek_. He debated with Rosemary's aunt about who was the best captain while Rosemary and her uncle laughed hysterically at their reasoning.

"Auntie, I don't think Kirk being a, um, hottie with a naughty body, adds to his qualifications for being a starship captain," laughed Rosemary.

Walking around the Johnston Ridge area, he stole kisses from Rosemary, admired the displays, talked with Sally who was one of the rangers on duty, and visited the gift shop, seeing Lillian's _Sally the Sasquatch_ comics for sale. He smiled, remembering seeing the image when he first posted those disparaging remarks on Lillian's blog, glad he trolled on her page that day. They never would have become friends, and he never would have met Rosemary.

That evening after dinner with the McCarthy's and Yoshi's family, Sheldon stood on the basketball court playing hacky sack with Yoshi and his best man Lance, a tall, skinny blonde with his hair falling in his face. Sheldon found the longer he talked to the man, the more he couldn't stand him.

"So you quit studying physics to work in a book shop and play in a band," Sheldon asked, marveling at how someone who appeared so intelligent could just leave the study of physics.

"Man, you gotta follow your heart," said Lance, concentrating on their game. They'd kept the hacky sack up in the air for a while now.

"But you don't even write your own music," said Sheldon.

"Why should I? Prince's music is perfect. Nothing else needs to be added to the world," Lance said.

Sheldon felt certain somebody was playing a joke on him. He looked over at Yoshi, who just remained focused on his movement. Lance couldn't be serious?

"My band, Raspberry Beret, has gigs almost every weekend. And working in the bookstore is great because I get to talk to people about books all day," said Lance. "I liked physics, but this makes me happy. And that's what life is all about, right man?"

While Sheldon still thought Lance ridiculous, he found sense in what the man said.

Friday, the day before the wedding, brought more activity, and Sheldon barely saw Rosemary, who seemed latched to her sister all day. The two families visited Yale Lake, and spent the day on or along the water. Sheldon found himself sitting at a picnic table, reading a book he borrowed from Rosemary called _Misery_. He'd enjoyed _The Shining_ so much, he thought he'd give another Stephen King novel a try. The Fox girls played volleyball against Yoshi and Lance while others went out on the water in rented boats. After the game, the girls skipped arm and arm toward Sheldon, Rosemary falling onto him, draping her hair over his face as she leaned over him.

"Come with me," she whispered.

She led him into the wooded area nearby, and when they were out of sight of everyone, pushed him up against a tree, kissing him aggressively, her hands sliding up his shirt to caress his chest and stomach. Grabbing her to him, Sheldon pushed his tongue into her mouth, and grasped her butt with both hands, squeezing it, making her moan. Suddenly, his and Rosemary's faces were covered in water. Shocked, they both looked in the direction the assault had come from. Lillian stood nearby, holding a water balloon.

"Hey Dr. Cooper," she shouted, throwing another balloon that hit him in the chest. "Get off my sister!"

She ran off laughing into the woods, and Sheldon and Rosemary ran back to the picnic area, grabbed water balloons some of the Johjimas began to fill, and participated in the water war. By the time everyone was cleaning up their day camp site, Sheldon had made sure Lillian was completely drenched.

The rehearsal, which they held in the McCarthy's living room, went well. Of course, Sheldon was in charge, and triple checked everyone had a clear understanding of where to stand and when to move. When it was over, while Sheldon organized the license and other paperwork in his Fox-Johjima wedding folder, he overheard Rosemary's aunt around the corner.

"Rose dear, when are you going to marry that handsome physicist?"

Sheldon stopped moving and strained his ears to hear Rosemary's answer. "Oh Auntie, we just started dating. We're having fun."

"But he's leaving California for you. And you are quite…well, I don't think I've seen you this happy. Hold on to that one, girl. He's a keeper."

Rosemary laughed. "Oh, I will. This feels…real."

Sheldon clenched the folder to his chest, heart racing. Yes, this was real. This was really happening. This was…

"Thank you again, Sheldon," said Thomas next to him. "I'm glad Lil and Yoshi asked you to officiate."

"I hope to make the ceremony memorable and meaningful," said Sheldon.

Elder Fox laughed. "Well, if you screw up, you know the consequences. Good night."

Rosemary's dad left with his wife, leaving Sheldon to ponder the consequences of a botched wedding ceremony. He hadn't felt terribly nervous before since he'd already tackled the best man speech at Leonard and Penny's wedding for a much larger crowd, but he now realized he had to perform in front of a family he might become a part of…

Might become a part of! Where were these thoughts coming from? Thoughts of marrying Rosemary, dreams of their daughter becoming president of the United States. Nightmares of saying the wrong thing at the wedding tomorrow. He was breaking into a cold sweat and quickly turned his mind to something else. Ah, yes. He was one of the guest presenters at the international physics conference that July in Rome. He was presenting his new theory as well as revisiting his past collaboration with Leonard. He began to mentally plan his presentations.

He kept his mind occupied on dark matter until later that evening when he lie in bed reading _Misery_. By 12:30 a.m., he'd almost finished the book, and while he should have turned in over an hour ago, needed to continue reading. The light knock that sounded at his door made him practically leap out of his skin.

Opening the door, Sheldon found Yoshi in a bedraggled state. Staring at the young man, Sheldon began to see what was wrong, and his eyes grew wide.

"Yoshi, what have you done?"

The groom stepped into Sheldon's room, allowing him a better look. His black hair had splotches of a rather putrid yellow-green all over his head. Yoshi's face was swollen from tears.

"I…I wanted to tip the spikes a nice green, for the wedding. It's one of the colors…and…and…it didn't work. I don't know what went wrong, but it looks like a sick baby shit on my head."

Sheldon nodded, thinking his assessment of the situation was correct.

"You have to help me, Sheldon," sobbed Yoshi. "I…I can't get married with this on my head. The photos will be ruined!"

Sheldon again nodded, remembering months ago when Erik brought the engagement photos to Leonard and Penny, all the talk about getting the pictures of a lifetime.

"Is there a store open where we can get some dye to make your hair black again?" asked Sheldon.

"We're in the middle of nowhere. Nothing is open for a fifty mile radius. Oh God, Lil is going to kill me!"

Yoshi sat on the floor and buried his face in his hands. Sheldon's mind raced. Could they make hair dye with things around the house? He walked over to his phone to Google homemade hair dye, then something occurred to him.

"Sally," he said.

"What?"

"Sally dyes her hair. That reddish blonde color…"

"Strawberry blonde. Wait…yeah! Maybe she has an extra package. It would be better than looking like someone puked on me. But I don't want anyone to see, know what happened."

The two men crept downstairs into Glenn and Sally's private apartment on the ground floor of the bed and breakfast. Going into the bathroom, they began rummaging through the cupboards. Loud snoring came from the bedroom.

"Damn, Glenn is loud. He should get that checked. How can Sally sleep with him?" wondered Yoshi.

"Earplugs," answered Sheldon, looking at several packages near the sink. "Ah ha!" Sheldon pulled out a box of hair coloring, and the duo snuck back upstairs.

Yoshi walked toward their shared bathroom, and turned to Sheldon. "Thanks, Coopersaurus."

"Good night, Yoshi," said Sheldon, turning toward his room, seeing his book on the bed, looking forward to finishing and talking with Rosemary in the morning. Yet, he felt troubled and turned back to his friend. Yoshi stood at the mirror, still looking upset, whole body shaking. Sheldon walked into the bathroom.

"Let me help you," he said.

Yoshi looked at him gratefully, and Sheldon proceeded to follow the directions in coloring Yoshi's hair strawberry blonde. The young man still shook, so Sheldon asked Yoshi to tell him about when he met Lillian. As Sheldon worked and waited with Yoshi, he listened to the groom talk about school and his geology classes and meeting the Fox girl, falling in love, when they slept together the first time, deciding to live and work together, meeting her family on the reservation. Sheldon knew some of these things, but hearing them mere hours before the wedding helped him reconsider a few of his ceremony statements.

Finally, Yoshi and Sheldon looked in the mirror at his hair.

"Sheldon…this is the best ever!" Yoshi shouted, then realizing the house was completely quiet, whispered. "It's perfect!"

Because Yoshi's original coloring was so dark, the strawberry blonde was dark with a slight flame to it. Even Sheldon agreed Yoshi looked great. Still smelling of chemicals, Yoshi grabbed his friend in an embrace.

"Thanks so much, Shel. You saved the day," he said happily. "Just let me know when I can repay the favor, and I'm there."

"I'm not one to dye my hair," said Sheldon. "But I may be able to figure out something else." Sheldon knew Yoshi was going to be in his life from now on, and he would definitely cash in on a future favor.

By the time Sheldon fell asleep, it was nearly 3 a.m. He would need to wait to finish his book.

A little after 2 p.m., Sheldon stood in front of the small congregation on the large observation deck at the Johnston Ridge Observatory, his back to Mt. St. Helens. Yoshi beside him, he watched Rosemary walk up the aisle with Lance, not taking his eyes off her. She looking stunning in a dark pink knee length strapless gown. Sheldon longed to kiss her shoulders, but he soon refocused to the task at hand. Lillian and her father came next, her white dress flowing, veil blowing behind her in the wind, eyes only for Yoshi. Glancing over at his friend, Sheldon saw Yoshi grinning, dumbstruck with love. And Sheldon's hair masterpiece, heavily gelled and sprayed, didn't move an inch in the breeze.

The ceremony went better than Sheldon planned. The assembly was small, the location magnificent, and Sheldon projected his voice well, adding in little anecdotes from his conversation with Yoshi only hours before. Sheldon felt quite proud of his improvisation. During the exchange of vows, which the couple had written, Sheldon stole a glance at Rosemary, who stood only two feet away from him. She smiled at her sister, tears glistening on her cheek, hair moving softly. Sheldon felt a wave of many different emotions sweep over him, and he longed to pull her into his arms. But he refocused, finished the ceremony, and watched as Lillian and Yoshi shared their first kiss as husband and wife.

The reception after played out quite differently than Penny and Leonard's. The banquet room at the back of the visitor's center had a buffet of food spread out for people to come and go, while the observation deck became the dance floor and place for speeches and the cutting of the cake, once the chairs were quickly removed. Even some tourists visiting the mountain and hikers arriving back from day expeditions were invited to eat, drink, and be merry. Sheldon enjoyed the more informal nature of the event, thinking he would prefer this type of wedding.

Sheldon danced with several different people, including Michelle, Lillian, several aunts and cousins from both sides, and Yoshi's grandmother. He held Rosemary tight as they swung around, remembering dancing with her at the comic con party and before at the Hofstadter wedding. He wondered if there was a place to go dancing in Tacoma.

Sheldon found himself alone for a moment, standing where he'd been from the ceremony, now facing the mountain. The bulge that had risen and shook Thanksgiving day still steamed, and he became captivated by the dangerous beauty. Glancing to his left, he was startled to discover Elder Fox stood beside him. He hadn't heard him approach.

"Sheldon, I need to speak with you," began Thomas, sounding so serious Sheldon began to break to feel nervous. "My eldest daughter, my dear, sweet Rose, does not give her heart easily. And yet, since the holidays, she's flying back and forth from southern California and gushing nonstop about some man. She has never behaved like this. And it makes me very happy." He paused for a moment, seeming to consider what to say next. "Years ago, I think Rosemary gave up on ever loving someone and ever being loved. She's an amazing woman who shouldn't think that way. She's intelligent, caring, warm-hearted. She has a wonderful job, helps her community, and harasses her local senator like a good citizen. She's a published author who continues to honor her heritage. She is a loving sister and daughter. And yet, she seemed to avoid love, romance. It's hard to watch your daughter be alone when she has so many beautiful gifts to share. And then came you."

Sheldon found himself meeting Thomas' steady gaze, not able to look away.

"I'm not going to pretend I don't know what you and my daughter have done together," Thomas said, smiling and shaking his head slightly. "You are both adults, in your thirties. But I need to ask you, where are you coming from in all this?"

At first, Sheldon didn't know what to say. He remembered talking to the guys over take-out. Be the Sheldon you are when you're with Rosemary.

Sheldon took a deep breathe. "Before I met Rosemary, I was struggling. I was having a difficult time with my life, my work. But when I met Rosemary…" he stopped, trying to think of a way to describe how he felt. "When I met Rosemary, it was like the sun rising. She was the sun, and it was a new day for me, a new beginning. Everything has gotten better since we met. Everything in my life is better. And…and I love her more than I've ever loved anyone or anything. She makes me happier than I've ever felt in all my life. And I just want to make her happy too."

Thomas stared at Sheldon, his mouth slightly open. Sheldon felt his heart begin to race. Had he said the right thing? He spoke the truth. Thomas left Sheldon's gaze to look at the ground, silence continuing between them. Sheldon felt the urge to fidget, even to run, but he stood his ground. Suddenly, Thomas turned around and walked away, leaving a puzzled Sheldon behind.

"Hey, what did he say?" asked Yoshi, suddenly beside Sheldon.

"Nothing," said Sheldon, still looking at the departing Elder Fox.

Yoshi shrugged, and pulled Sheldon toward the dance floor. "How are you at the limbo?"

A while later, Sheldon sat next to Glenn at one of the tables in the hall, staring out the large window at the mountain. Glenn talked about his work at Yellowstone, asking Sheldon if he wanted to come along sometime.

"I would like that," Sheldon said. "I've seen photos of bears walking along…"

"Sheldon?"

He looked up to see Michelle standing beside him. He rose, and she grabbed him in a tight hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," she said. When she pulled back, Sheldon saw tears in her eyes.

"I'm glad you enjoyed the ceremony," Sheldon began. "Yoshi and I both worked on the script together, and I knew I needed to boost my projection because of the outdoor location. I also wanted to be sure…"

Michelle laughed, shaking her head, then standing on her toes to kiss his cheek. "You are delightfully quirky. Thank you for taking care of my daughter. You are the type of man I'd choose for her. Charming, smart, handsome. A gentleman. I'm so happy to see her in love." She squeezed his hand and walked away.

Sheldon sat back down next to Glenn. The older man smiled ear-to-ear.

"And to think, it all began at my bed and breakfast," said Glenn. "That you'd given up on love." He winked. "Should I make reservations for your honeymoon?"

Charming? A gentleman? Honeymoon? Sheldon began to feel overwhelmed. He just sat quietly, Glenn not speaking either, seeming to know Sheldon needed a moment.

After Lillian and Yoshi headed out for their wedding night, back at their little cabin they called home before going to Costa Rica in two days, Rosemary drove Sheldon back to the McCarthy's. When they arrived, she walked around to the back, pulling out her suitcase, surprising Sheldon.

"Mom and Dad said since I'd be hiking with you tomorrow and heading home with you Monday, I might as well move over here tonight," she winked. "Is that okay?"

Sheldon grabbed her hand and her bag, rushing toward the house, running past the already arrived McCarthys and Yoshi's relatives, up to the third floor Iceland room. Once there, Sheldon put her bag down, grabbed his girlfriend, threw open the closet door, and pulled her inside with him. There clothes were off before they knew it, neither caring about wrinkles since the wedding was over. Sally had moved the carpet cleaner and large box of toilet paper to another location, so there was plenty of room to move about in the dark.

Her back against the wall, legs around his waist, Rosemary sighed softly in his ear. "Remember when you stumbled in here when Yoshi was counting and totally fell on me."

"Yes," he said, his erection caressing the outside of her vaginal area. "Could you hear how fast my heart was beating?"

"No," she said, shuddering against him as he moved his member against her sensitive spot. "I could hardly hear over the sound of my own heart." She groaned loudly suddenly and bit his ear.

Not able to wait, he plunged into her, both of them sliding to the floor.

"I…ohhh…want to go to Iceland…oh God…one of these days," Rosemary said.

"How…about…Rome…oh dear Lord, Rosemary…in…in…in July for…the international…ohhhhh…physics conference," mumbled Sheldon, about ready to explode.

"Yes! Oh, yes," Rosemary cried, Sheldon feeling her peak coming, his own just moments away. "Yes to Rome…and…and…closet coitus."

Sheldon began to laugh as he came, pumping into her. Closet coitus. Yes, they would always need to get the Iceland room when staying at the McCarthy's.

After an excellent night's sleep and a great breakfast, Sheldon found himself on the trail with Rosemary, just the two of them this time. Sally packed a nice lunch of sandwiches and vegetables, along with plenty of water. The couple found their cedar tree and watched the water of the creek flow by for a long time. Sheldon enjoyed how he could just sit quietly with her and watch the world.

Dining with Sally and Glenn that evening and departing Monday morning, Rosemary drove them up to Tacoma. Even though they talked about books and movies and television, he really wanted to talk about their living arrangements. When they pulled up to her home, Rosemary mentioned there was still two hours before the apartments he wanted to look at closed, they could go look now, get it out of the way so he had more time to decide.

Sheldon brought their suitcases into the house, dropping them into the living room, as she ran upstairs to hang up her dress and his suit. Glancing around, he saw two large boxes and several items missing from her shelves. Was she redecorating? She dashed back down the stairs.

"Ready?" she asked lightly.

"Okay."

They looked at two apartments, and neither seemed suited for him. One had a nice view of the water, but the kitchen was small. The other had a good sized master bedroom, but the living room window faced a Taco Bell. The couple returned to Rosemary's, and Sheldon sat at her kitchen table sulking while she made him a cup of tea and herself some coffee. She sat down across from him.

"Sheldon, why don't you…"

"Rosemary, may I live with you? Please? I'm a good roommate. I'm clean and tidy. I'm quiet. I can cook. I'll bring my espresso machine and make you lattes every day. I'll…" his voice trailed off when he saw her broad smile.

She jumped up, grabbed his hand, and led him to the living room. Pointing at the box, she said, "I've been clearing off my shelves to make space for your things." She ran over to her couch. "We can move this sofa to the corner to make space for yours. And…and your dry erase board can go in that corner…or, or that one…wherever you need it."

Sheldon felt breathless and a bit dizzy listening to her. But she didn't stop talking. She ran around, showing him where his things would go, where he'd hang his coat, how his movie collection would fit with hers. Then she grabbed his hand again and ran upstairs. Guiding him into her bedroom, she flung open her closet, and he found it half empty. Running to the next room with her, he practically tripped over a box in the hall. She opened her shoe closet, and he found her collection much more modest.

"I've been clearing out things to make space for you. Sheldon, I downsized my shoe collection for you," she said, breathless from running. "I thought you wanted to live here. I want you to live with me. Be my roommate, Sheldon. Please."

Sheldon felt overwhelmed, and he sat on the floor in the middle of her shoe closet cross-legged. Rosemary joined him, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"I have a good sized attic," she said. "Will you help me move some boxes upstairs?"

Sheldon nodded, unable to speak. Not for the first time, their brains seemed in sync, and he again wondered how he came to run into Rosemary in this world of billions of people. She crawled into his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"What are you thinking, honey?" she asked softly in her ear.

"That…everything is wonderful," he said.

"Yes, it is," she said.

"Rosemary?"

"Yes?"

"Let's have closet coitus."

Rosemary giggled, which was pure music to Sheldon's ears. "Well, if you insist."

 _ **Author's Note: Next time, the gang heads to the coast for Amy and Erik's wedding. But first, Penny and Sheldon share a nostalgic moment, Amy reconsiders cardigans for the equator, and Erik experiences a new sort of anxiety.**_

 _ **Also, thank you all so much for reading. I appreciate all the recent story and author follows and favorites as well as the kind reviews from guests and site members alike. If you are enjoying this story, I'd love to hear from you. Only three more chapters of this tale, then on to the next adventure! I'm having such a delightful time writing and sharing my ideas with everyone. Hope you will continue to join me. Take care!**_


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter Forty-Eight**

 **The Cardigan Consideration**

Amy stared at the mess in her and Erik's bedroom, old and new clothes scattered all over. In their living room sat two large plastic totes, one for each of them. Jill instructed them to fill the boxes with needed clothing items and ship them through the post to the research storage site in Gabon. Their things would be waiting when they arrived. The problem was, Amy didn't know what to pack. Sure, she and Erik bought all sorts of outdoor clothing perfect for the high heat and humidity. They'd bought rain gear, despite the duration of the study being during the dry season. Still, Amy wasn't too sure about the clothing they'd purchased at REI, Eddie Bauer, and Columbia Sportswear. Tank tops, t-shirts, long and short cargo pants, all made from special fabrics that dried quickly when sweating. Nothing looked like anything she normally wore. Walking into the living room, she saw Erik's box neatly packed, with room to spare. Of course, he'd done this sort of thing before. Shaking her head, she looked longingly at the collection of cardigans she had draped over her couch. Maybe she would bring just five…

A knock sounded at the door, and Amy smiled. Howard and Bernadette were joining them for dinner. Amy had put beef stroganoff in the slow cooker, and the tasty smell filled the house as she let her friends in.

"Hey," she said. "Erik's going to be a bit late. Today was his last day, and they had a farewell party for him. He should be home soon."

"Packing?" asked Howard, glancing at their things. "So, what does one bring for a five month study in the equatorial rainforest?" He motioned towards Amy's cardigans. "A nice collection of homespun wool sweaters?"

"Amy, you're going to bake in those," said Bernadette.

Amy plopped down on the couch, exasperated. "Yeah, but I feel so uncomfortable in the clothes we bought."

"I think you'll feel even more uncomfortable in those on a 100 degree, 100% humidity day," said Howard.

Amy showed them the shorts and tank tops. "It's just, so not me."

Bernadette laughed. "Amy, you're going to look so cute. Jungle researcher chic. Like Jane Goodall. Plus, it'll be so hot, you'll probably wish you could just walk around naked."

"Hmmm…maybe we need to go to Gabon," said Howard, nuzzling into his wife's neck.

"Howie, stop!" giggled Bernadette.

Amy rolled her eyes and went to the kitchen to check on dinner. She rejoined her friends in the living room, and they caught up on all the gossip. Amy and Erik would be leaving in two days for Ilwaco, the rest of the group joining them a couple days later for the wedding. Then they'd return to Pasadena for three nights before leaving on their five month expedition. Raj would take Honeybee, their cars would go into storage, and the apartment was paid for the duration of their trip, with Bernadette and Howard checking on it periodically.

With the exception of the cardigan dilemma, Amy felt strangely calm about everything. Since coming back from the Kauai retreat, her mind became clearer and clearer, seeing her role in the research group as well as looking beyond to where she wanted to take her work next spring when her sabbatical was over and she returned to the lab and classroom. The wedding was all arranged, the girls having done an all day, all night spa then strip club bachelorette party the previous weekend. Amy thought she'd be freaking out a week before her wedding, two weeks before the trip of a lifetime. Yet, she felt an odd serenity, feeling all was right with the world. She was so ready for these next steps.

While discussing the big Penny, Leonard, and Sheldon apartment turnover, Erik entered, looking completely Disney-fied.

"Holy shit," laughed Howard as Erik stood in the doorway, grinning. "You look like Mickey Mouse threw up on you."

Erik wore a Goofy shirt, Darth Vader cap, and carried two bags filled with Disney trinkets.

"Yeah, got lots of gifts from folks," he put down one of the bags and pulled out a Cinderella ornament and a Kylo Ren action figure. He handed them to Bernadette and Howard. "Knew I'd see you guys, and I wanted to bank in on the employee discount one last time."

Amy smiled at Erik's thoughtfulness, as her friends delightfully studied their gifts. Erik approached her, wrapping his fiancé in his arms. "And I have something for you, my neighbor turned friend turned girlfriend turned lover turned fiancé turned…well, next week, wife."

Reaching down, he pulled out an ornament of a toucan from the Enchanted Tiki Room. Amy beamed, remembering the site of their first kiss. She loved how they always ordered pineapple desserts, how he'd gotten her a barrette and a pendant to match, which she would wear at the wedding. And now an ornament, which they would put on their Christmas tree in December, their first Christmas as husband and wife.

"And Justin made us these," he pulled out bride and groom Minnie and Mickey ears.

"Ohhh…so cute," cooed Bernadette.

Erik's face suddenly frowned as he looked beyond Amy. "No!" he shouted, pointing at the cardigans draped over the couch. "Amy, we talked about this. It's hella hot in Gabon. Just bring one. Trust me."

"See, Amy," said Howard. He turned toward Erik. "We were just talking about this."

"I've been telling her all week," said Erik, exasperated, putting the bags off to the side. "Whenever I came back from a really hot location, especially one where I was outside most of the time, like when I did the first study in Gabon and another in the Philippines, I just threw my clothes away before I came home. They were dirty from being in the woods, sweaty. Seriously, no amount of detergent will get that out. Amy, I love your little cardigans, but seriously, leave them here."

"Erik, they're just comfortable…these other clothes are not me," whined Amy. Why couldn't he see she needed her cardigans? Some semblance of her old self.

She glanced over at Howard and Bernadette, who were grinning at her and Erik's ridiculous fight. Erik was setting the table, shaking his head. "Amy, those are the clothes of field researcher, which you are now. Cardigans are Pasadena Amy Fowler. Cargo shorts, tank tops, and hiking boots are Gabon Amy Fowler-Koster. That naughty little thing you bought in Paris that you keep hidden from me is wedding night sex kitten Amy…"

"Ohhh…Amy a sex kitten," giggled Bernadette as Howard smiled at the bride and groom.

"I like having multiple Amys," said Erik. "I've told you this before. Embrace jungle Amy. Please."

Amy couldn't help but smile. Erik always knew the right things to say to make her feel better. Sitting down to dinner with her friends, she decided to only pack two of her cardigans.

Across town, Penny helped Sheldon pack his own things for his move north. Leonard worked late on some experiment with Raj, so she ate dinner with Sheldon and helped him wrap and pack some of his books and trinkets. She quickly learned Sheldon didn't own a lot, not even any furniture except for the items in his bedroom, although Leonard said he could take the sofa to Tacoma. He was getting rid of his bed in favor of Rosemary's, a thought that made Penny smile. Sheldon was moving in with a woman, a fact which still astounded Penny. She remembered meeting Sheldon for the first time, tall, awkward, stand-offish. Okay, he was still all those things, but the change in him since he'd fallen in love, hard apparently from his demeanor and strangely positive attitude, made him a little more relatable. Not for the first time, she mentally thanked Amy for her fortitude in calling off their five-year relationship, following her heart out of the dead end with Sheldon, setting them both on the path to find their true loves.

Reaching at a large shadow box frame on the shelf, she gasped when she saw the napkin she'd given Sheldon years ago, the one signed by Leonard Nimoy. She'd received two years worth of bath supplies in return. Remembering that day made her feel sentimental.

"Sheldon, do you remember this?" she said, turning to show him the frame as he carefully boxed some of his comic books.

Sheldon glanced over, giving her a small grin. "Of course, Penny. That's one of the best gifts I've ever received." He returned to his work. "I already know where I'd like to hang it at Rosemary's…I mean my…I mean our place."

Penny sighed, wrapping the frame and putting it into the box in front of her. "I'm really going to miss you, Sheldon. And I know Leonard is really sad too."

"Of course you'll miss me. But I'll see you both in Rome in July for the conference," said Sheldon, with no sentiment in his voice. Penny knew he felt sad too, but he always covered his emotions. "And you will get to know Rosemary. Apparently, she knows all the good shopping in Rome from her year abroad." He sighed heavily. "I expect that woman will bring back at least two pairs of shoes."

Penny laughed. "Sheldon, you're going to be living with a woman. You might need to have a bit of a different attitude."

Sheldon stopped his work and studied Penny. "I suppose you're right. Do you have any words of wisdom for me?"

Penny began to laugh. "Should I go get my Sheldon Cooper's Council of Ladies shirt?"

"Do you still have it?" Sheldon asked, a look of delight on his face.

"Hmmm…No, wait. Leonard uses it as a rag when he washes the car," said Penny. Sheldon rolled his eyes as Penny continued. "Well, speaking of the Council of Ladies, I think maybe your sexist attitude needs to go. Rosemary seems to be forward thinking, a doer. I take it you haven't said anything rude about her period yet."

"No, Penny, I know better," said Sheldon as he studied some of his books before adding them to a box. "However, I do know when she menstruates. I keep track for coitus purposes."

"Too much information, Sheldon," said Penny. "Hey, I do have a question about coitus. How come you were with Amy for five years and hardly made out but jump in the sack with Rosemary after a month?"

"I didn't jump in the sack with…" Sheldon's voice trailed off, and he refocused on his task, quiet.

Penny felt like maybe she crossed a line. She was enjoying her evening with Sheldon, and didn't want to ruin things. She worked silently too, waiting for him to talk.

"You know, Amy jumped in the sack with Erik too," snapped Sheldon suddenly. "You don't bother her."

"Ha! We tease her all the time. It's what we do," Penny said. "I just wondered. You don't have to answer."

Sheldon stopped and looked at Penny. "After Rosemary and I had coitus for the first time, I thought about the same thing. It just happened so naturally between us. Penny, my brain was always getting in the way when I was with Amy. Stopping me from moving forward with any sort of emotional and physical intimacy. But my mind encourages me when I'm with Rosemary. Like, I was waiting for her, and she was waiting for me. Like…"

"Fate?" asked Penny, smiling at her friend.

"Oh there you go with all that mumbo jumbo," sighed Sheldon. "Amy and I should have always stayed friends. I think I just wanted to be like everyone else, and then I kind of liked some of the…well…feelings. But Amy and me…we're too much alike. And we frustrated each other. I'm glad…well, I'm glad Amy saw that."

"Me too," said Penny. "And God bless Erik and Rosemary. They certainly have their work cut out for them."

Suddenly, Sheldon began to talk fast. "Penny, you don't understand. Rosemary, she…she makes me feel peaceful. I'm always on edge, always thinking, brain always itching, but when I'm with her, even if we're just sitting by our cedar tree watching the creek, I feel…just…calm…happy. And, and I think about things, like I keep imagining visiting our daughter, who is the president of the United States. I can see her clearly. She looks like Rosemary and me and…and…Rosemary's voice, the way she laughs makes me feel light. And the way she tells me she's proud of me, or that I'm handsome, or that I'm being ridiculous. I love all those things. I never felt like this before. I just want to be around her, all the time."

Penny stared at Sheldon, holding some sort of sciencey statue in her hands. DNA? Molecules? She didn't know or care. She just looked at Sheldon, a man who she thought crazy most of the time now crazy in love. Such a nice change, and she couldn't wait to see what happened next for him.

"In exchange for the sofa, I want to offer you and Leonard the piano," said Sheldon, refocusing on his work, now sitting on the floor beside Penny to clear the bottom shelf. "You should learn to play and then you can teach your own children."

"Damn Leonard," Penny cried suddenly, exasperated, making Sheldon jump. "Does he have to tell you guys everything?"

"I don't understand."

"He didn't tell you we were talking about trying to have kids?" asked Penny.

"No."

"Oh," she said, realizing she'd revealed the information to Sheldon herself. "Well, ah, we are. At least thinking about it, anyway."

"Your babies will be smart and beautiful," said Sheldon not looking up from his work.

Penny smiled sadly at Sheldon. Yes, she was definitely going to miss him. Her heart hurt a little thinking about not seeing him every day.

The moving truck arranged by SpaceX took Sheldon's small assortment of possessions up to Tacoma, to be unloaded and waiting in the living room when he came home after Amy and Erik's wedding. He packed the clothes and other supplies he needed for his trip to the coast into the Camaro, and glanced around his apartment one final time. Penny and Leonard's possessions now filled the space, their suitcases in the living room ready for the road trip to Washington. They would ride with Howard and Bernadette while Raj, Laura, and the dogs, along with her DJ equipment, traveled in another car. Sheldon would pick up Rosemary at the Kelso train station along the highway to the coast. Amy and Erik left for their wedding two days ago.

The trio of vehicles made a convoy heading north on Interstate 5. Sheldon reflected as he drove on the panicked escape from Pasadena to get back Amy at Thanksgiving. He was so glad he stopped, not just for his sake since he met Rosemary, but for Amy's as well. He actually felt excited for his ex-girlfriend. He knew her well, probably better than anyone else save Erik at this point, and he knew she craved romance, adventure, fun. Now she was getting all of those things. And soon he would be starting a new adventure too.

After the group stayed the night in a motel in Redding, they continued on to the Pacific Northwest. Rosemary had been waiting at the train station an hour when Sheldon pulled up, the rest of the gang continuing on their way. She jumped in the car, kissing him lightly, talking about how she started rummaging through some of his boxes, plans for when they visited the coast, a favorite vacation spot for her family, and how her opinion piece on poverty in Tacoma was published in the local newspaper. Sheldon could listen to her all day, and suddenly realized he'd now be able to. After this trip, he'd be returning home with her. To their home. Together.

After checking in at a coastal bed and breakfast the McCarthys recommended, Rosemary and Sheldon went out to the beach, the entire group planning on meeting for dinner that evening, the Thursday before the Saturday ceremony.

"Lots of weddings this year, huh," said Rosemary, as they found a place to park. "I suppose this will be the final one for a while. Unless that bouquet at Penny and Leonard's wedding does its magic for Laura and Raj."

Sheldon nervously looked over at his girlfriend, just nodding. Did she know he thought about them marrying? Did she think about it too?

They walked along the boardwalk in Long Beach, Sheldon marveling at how different the beach was up north. Large expanse of sand, but cloudy skies, much different from southern California. Rather than swim suits and shorts, most people wore jeans and hoodies. Sheldon zipped up his jacket as the wind blew.

"So I'm a little nervous about hanging out with all the women while you and the guys go on the fishing boat tomorrow," said Rosemary as they walked into the little beach town, looking in the shop windows. "I'm excited to get to know your friends better, but…well…I just feel so awkward sometimes in small groups. I guess I know Laura…"

"And you will get to know Penny next month in Rome," said Sheldon, wondering why Rosemary was nervous. She was marvelous around people, gifted at making others listen to her, feel comfortable. Sheldon wished he possessed that quality. "I promised Penny you know where to shop."

Rosemary's eyes lit up. "Oh, yes. Lots of great stores, deals on high end shoes and accessories. I've been saving some extra cash since you mentioned the trip." She paused. "Penny does seem a bit fashion-minded. We have that in common."

Sheldon stopped and took both his girlfriend's hands, causing her to face him. "Rosemary, you shouldn't worry about meeting new people. You are kind and smart and wonderful. Just be you."

She blushed, looking down, and Sheldon brought a hand up to her chin, tilting her face back to him and kissing her gently.

"Sheldon! Rosemary!" came a voice behind Sheldon, and he turned to see Erik walking Honeybee along the sidewalk.

When he reached them, he shook Sheldon's hand and gave Rosemary a small hug.

"Amy's off with my sister, so I'm just spending some quality time with Honeybee," he said as Rosemary pet the dog. "Was going to stop at Scoopers for some ice cream. Join me! Groom's treat!"

A bit later, Sheldon sat between Rosemary and Erik eating a two-scoop waffle cone taller than his head at a picnic table along the boardwalk. Rosemary, who'd visited the Long Beach Peninsula before a couple of times, chatted with Erik about growing up along the coast while Sheldon struggled to keep the dripping cone from staining his Green Lantern t-shirt, Honeybee licking the ice cream off the ground.

"Yo, Erik, who're your friends?" Sheldon looked up to see a police officer walking up to the group.

Erik jumped up and hugged his friend. "Hey Johnny, this is Sheldon and Rosemary, friends here for the wedding. This is one of my old buddies, Johnny." Erik turned back to his friend. "You joining us on Benji's boat tomorrow?"

"Yup. I can't wait to tell your friends about pulling you and Amy over naked last November," Johnny laughed.

"What?" cried Rosemary, giggling. She turned to Erik. "You were driving naked? With Amy?"

Sheldon stared at Erik, shocked. Amy would never do such a thing…would she?

"Jesus, Johnny, you know that's not true," Erik shook his head.

"Cops don't lie," winked Johnny. He turned to Rosemary and Sheldon. "They were driving up the highway, and I recognized Erik's car. Pulled him over for the hell of it. Walk up to the car and neither he nor his woman have any clothes on. God knows what they'd been doing."

Erik turned to his friends. "Pants. We were only missing pants because of a mud incident."

"Sorry man, but the whole town now thinks you and Amy were naked," he shrugged. "Oops."

"It's impolite to spread false rumors," said Sheldon, a bit angry to have his friend and ex-girlfriend's good names slandered.

Rosemary put her hand on Sheldon's arm, laughing. "This is all a part of small town life. Believe me, on the rez, a nothing incident often became the stuff of legend. One time, my dad and an off-reservation apple farmer got in a dispute over pricing. A civil argument that ended well. By the end of the week, the rumor spread that my dad threatened to beat the crap out of the guy if he didn't lower his prices. Apparently, my father grabbed him by the collar and shoved him into an apple barrel." She laughed, and Johnny began to ask about her hometown.

Sheldon understood her point about rumors. Still, his imagination could picture Elder Fox totally taking down a small, overalls-wearing farmer.

The day before the wedding, Raj, Howard, Leonard, and Sheldon joined coast natives Erik, Benji, Johnny, and Erik's father Matthew on Benji's fishing boat. As they left the Ilwaco marina and headed out on the Pacific Ocean, Erik breathed in the fresh, salty air. The southern California climate, not to mention the days of smog, stifled his lungs, and he felt his system being cleansed by the ocean breeze. The men talked, occasionally cast a line to fish, with no luck, and ate the lunch Jessica packed for everyone. Johnny entertained his Pasadena friends with stories of Erik's youth, the men sharing some of their own adventures with Erik over the past year. A pilot whale was spotted, and everyone gathered along the side to watch the animal breech from time to time. Glancing over at Howard, Erik saw his friend look a bit green.

"Hey, you getting sea sick?" Erik asked.

"Just…ah…feel a bit queasy," Howard answered, swaying unsteadily.

Benji looked at him puzzled. "Didn't you go to outer space?"

"Yeah, got sick a couple times there too," Howard grumbled. "I'm just going to lie down on the bench."

Howard stayed put for a while, and everyone else continued talking about everything – sports, video games, their women. Of course the inevitable complaining about said women began, each sharing their pet peeves. Erik considered Amy, wondering what marriage with her would bring.

"So Erik, what's the one thing that irritates you the most about your future bride?" asked Johnny.

Thinking, Erik finally said, "I wish she had a better self-esteem. I hate when she gets down on herself. She's amazing…smart, beautiful."

"Erik dude, you've helped her so much," said Raj. "Before you, Amy just seemed so lonely, craving attention, not getting…" he faded away, seeming to remember Sheldon sitting right next to him.

Erik stared at the deck. He and Sheldon had found a comfortable place, but they still had their moments, now thanks to Raj.

Sheldon surprised Erik by speaking. "You're right, Raj. Amy is better now. Erik brings out the best in her, fills in the gaps of what she was missing. Amy and I…we had the same gaps, so we…we couldn't complete each other. Not like Erik and Amy."

Johnny, knowing Sheldon to be Amy's ex from a previous conversation, spoke up, thankfully changing the subject. "So what about you, Sheldon? What irritates you about Rosemary?"

Sheldon smiled wistfully, a look Erik rarely saw on his usually serious face. "Nothing. She's perfect."

Everyone laughed, including the still woozy Howard.

"Ah, the honeymoon period," laughed Benji. "You're moving in together, right? Well, you'll find something soon enough."

The talk continued, Matthew reminiscing about Erik's childhood, how proud he was of his son, excited to have Amy as his daughter-in-law. Conversation shifted to baseball, and Erik was glad to hear that despite his absence, Leonard, Raj, and Howard planned to continue to play in the league this summer. As the men once again shifted to fishing, Erik moved to the other side of the boat, seeking a moment alone.

Staring out at the water, the white caps forming, he watched pelicans dive for fish. Suddenly, his heart began to knock, the familiar feeling of anxiety overwhelming him. The feeling came on so quickly and so strongly, he could hear the blood pumping in his ears. He grabbed on to the railing of the boat and tried the breathing exercises he's learned from his therapist.

He searched his mind to figure out what had brought this on and found a question moving to the forefront of his mind: will I be a good husband? Erik shook his head, focusing on the birds. He'd been so distracted lately, with his final days of work and packing and getting ready for the study, he hadn't thought too much about the wedding, about joining with Amy forever. She'd just been there, by his side for a year now. She'd become so much a part of him. Did he take her for granted? And now they'd be wed in less than 24 hours. He had so much baggage, including this anxiety that would never fully go away. He was dragging her half way across the world on the type of adventure he'd enjoy, knowing she was unprepared for what was to come, as evidenced from the wool cardigans she wanted to pack. Could he take care of her? Could he be the man she needed him to be? There was no question of him wanting to marry her. There was only the question of would he be good for her.

"I meant what I said," said Raj, who stood beside Erik suddenly. "You've helped Amy. And I think she's helped you. Like Sheldon said, you fill each other's gaps." Raj snickered. "That kind of sounds dirty."

Erik chuckled, feeling a little better. "I just realized I'm getting married tomorrow. There's just been so many distractions. I knew it was coming and now, boom! It's tomorrow. I'm just kind of freaking out now." He paused. "Do you think I'll be a good husband, Raj? I'm…feeling…a bit worried."

"Yes, Erik," smiled Raj. "I've been rooting for you and Amy since our star party a year ago. I saw that spark. You make her happier than I've ever seen her."

"But…I've got issues."

"And so does she. So does everyone," said Raj. "But you hold each other through the good and the bad, love each other through it all, and you'll be fine. Trust me. Remember, I'm the romantic."

Erik smiled. "I know that. I guess I'm just scared. I don't want to screw this up."

"Of course you're going to screw up. And she will too," said Raj. "And you'll laugh about it and move on. Believe in her, believe in yourself…oh damn, now I'm using material from the ceremony tomorrow."

Erik began to laugh hard, and Raj grabbed him in a tight hug. He felt his heart rate return to normal as he talked with Raj.

"Thanks, man," he said, going back to studying the pelicans. "Just some pre-wedding fears. So much going on, I guess I just haven't fully processed everything."

"I know what you mean," Raj said. "This has been quite the year. Amy and Sheldon breaking up. Emily and me breaking up. Amy finding you. Me and the guys playing sports. You introducing me to Laura. Sheldon becoming a physics rock star, meeting Rosemary, and becoming a somewhat real person. Penny and Leonard finally getting married. The new _Star Wars_ movie. Whew, it's been crazy."

Erik just nodded, realizing the chain of events Honeybee set off when she escaped from Erik that day in the park. The two men watched the ocean a bit longer in silence before returning to fishing.

That evening before turning in for her final night as an unmarried woman, Amy sat in the middle of the bed in her and Erik's room. They'd reserved the same suite they stayed in during Thanksgiving, with the large whirlpool bath and fire place, although tonight she slept alone, Erik staying with his parents. Penny, Laura, and Bernadette left about a half hour ago, staying in other rooms at the inn, her mother staying in a small motel downtown, Rosemary and Sheldon at some bed and breakfast along the bay. Amy stared at her wedding dress, which hung on the back of the bathroom door.

Oh my God, she thought. I'm getting married tomorrow. How had this happened? She thought back to a year ago, still on a break from Sheldon, getting to know Erik through walks in the park and frozen yogurt stops, then they were dating, then sleeping together, then living together, and now getting married and running away across the globe. All in one year. She felt a mix of happiness and trepidation. She still felt like a novice at love, relationships. Would she be a good wife?

Amy laid back on the bed and considered her day. As the men embarked on their fishing journey, which they returned from with zero fish, she'd spent the day with the women. After a nice brunch hosted by a friend of Erik's mom, they went out to the beach, setting up a little site, spending the day chatting, relaxing. Amy watched shocked as her mother and Erik's shared stories and laughter. The dogs, Honeybee, Cinnamon, Larry, Curly, and Moe ran along the beach, having the time of their lives. They returned wet and dirty, tails wagging.

Julia smiled. "We'll just rinse them off at the house when we get back." The Kosters had hosted the dogs the past few days, having a backyard for them to run in.

Laura looked guiltily at the other girls. "Raj is going to be so mad to see Cinnamon like this."

"At least Cinnamon can finally act like a dog," laughed Penny.

Rosemary seemed quite shy at first, Amy remembering she'd visited for the December wedding, when everyone had been distracted, and during her big fight with Penny. She talked with Rosemary, sharing Sheldon stories, discovering she saw a different Sheldon than Amy had, then anyone ever had. Soon, Penny, Bernadette, and Laura were listening too, about Sheldon at the volcano, Sheldon at comic-con. He'd changed so much in the past year. Amy felt a little bittersweet knowing she'd never brought out this side of Sheldon but also felt happy thinking they'd both moved on to something better. Of course they'd always have their five years of Fun with Flags, zoo trips, counterfactuals, and date nights. She smiled inwardly at the ridiculous Relationship Agreement, which she'd willingly and happily signed when she'd been ignorant and desperate. She'd learned a lot from Sheldon, and in breaking up with him, found a new confidence and of course, the love of her life.

After the day at the beach and the return of the men, Raj, Benji, Penny, Erik, and Amy drove out to the wedding site and ran through the ceremony together. The little 1890s church, the garden, the old school house. Everything was perfect. Checking in with the restaurant hosting their reception, they returned to the Kosters, Julia serving the rehearsal dinner, complete with homemade clam chowder and corn bread. Later that evening, Penny, Bernadette, and Laura sat in Amy's room, gossiping away, the two married women giving her advice.

"Share the chores," said Bernadette. "Start right away. Train him early."

"We already do," laughed Amy, remembering Bernadette's complaints about Howard.

"Don't let him make you feel bad if you make more money than him," said Penny.

"He knows I do. He doesn't care. He's not a big spender. I know, we've already merged accounts," said Amy.

"Well, damn it Amy, seems you already know everything. Why are we here?" asked Bernadette, laughing. "You are so ready for this."

But was she? Could she take care of Erik the way he deserved, how he took care of her? Would she be a good wife?

Glancing over at her nightstand which housed the naughty nightie she'd purchased for tomorrow night, Amy thought about Erik and the months, the years to come. She truly could not see her future without him. When had that happened? She hurt thinking about how much she loved him. She loved their story. She loved all the little inside jokes they had. She loved thinking about their upcoming adventure and having kids and coming home to tell him she got tenure and standing beside him as they watched their children head off to the first day of kindergarten, high school, college, marriage, as they watched their career ups and downs and then retire to travel or read or simply sit, holding hands, watching the world. She loved his silliness, his serious moments, the times when he took charge, the times he let her take the lead. He knew her better than anyone in the world, and she knew saying yes to him in Paris was the best decision she ever made.

Leaning over, she opened the drawer with her wedding night attire. Resting on top of the silky lingerie was a small ring box. Opening the box, she pulled out Erik's wedding ring, a simple gold band to match her own. She looked down at the beautiful, dazzling engagement ring, her thumb running along the stones. Taking out Erik's ring, she slipped it on the rest against the engagement band. Of course the ring was too large, her own with Erik for the night, but she got some perspective on how her left hand would look for the rest of her life. She smiled as she put the ring away.

Amy sighed, sliding under the covers and turning off the bedside light. She hadn't slept alone in months. Sure, on nights he worked late, she went to bed without him, but she always rose in the morning with him at her side. Now the bed felt big and cold. She rolled over to the side Erik slept on the night before and breathed in the lingering scent of Old Spice. She inhaled again, finally feeling a comforting sleepiness pass over her. Tomorrow she would marry and begin the next stage of her life, Erik by her side forevermore.

 _ **Author's Note: Next time, Amy and Erik's wedding provides a time for fun, reflection, and farewells. Of course, not everything goes as planned…**_

 _ **Thank you for reading! Please share your thoughts.**_


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter Forty-Nine**

 **The Cranberry Bog Predicament**

Amy sat in the church on her wedding day, her body coursing with excitement. The caretakers of the church, garden, and schoolhouse set up the ceremony in the garden that morning, and everything was ready to go. The weather beautiful, Penny beside her, Amy couldn't be happier. The apprehensions from the previous evening seemed to melt away as she slept, and she spent the morning with the girls fawning over her, Penny and Bernadette doing her hair and make-up. They arrived at the site forty minutes before the ceremony, no need to do photos beforehand with the wedding party so small. Very rarely the center of attention, Amy relished being the focus of the day. She now waited in the church until the start of the ceremony, avoiding Erik seeing her.

Bernadette came into the church, Howard on her heels. "So the Kosters just arrived. Jessica looks so beautiful, and that Benji is just a cutie."

"How does Erik look?" asked Amy.

"Didn't see him yet," said Howard. "He drove separate so you two could just drive off in the Mustang together."

Amy smiled, imagining the words "Just Married" across the back window. Of course, Erik might not allow that to happen to his precious car. She picked up her phone sitting on the pew next to her and read the text message Erik sent her that morning: _Today I marry the most wonderful woman in the world. I love you._ She sighed in happiness.

An hour before the ceremony, Benji, Jessica, Julia, Matthew, and Erik left the Koster residence to drive the twenty minutes to Oysterville. Erik spent a fun morning with his family, his mom making blueberry pancakes, everyone talking, joking around, excited. He sat with his family reminiscing in the living room after they all got dressed, petting Honeybee from time to time.

"Dude, don't hold a white dog when wearing a black tux," chastised Benji as they got ready to leave.

Erik removed his jacket, put his phone on the table, and shook out the coat, putting it back on and heading out the door, the rest of the family following. Each couple drove their own car, heading separate ways after the reception, Erik on his own, leading the way. His blood pumping in excitement, a broad smile spread across his face, Erik stopped just before turning onto the main highway.

"Damn," he said, flipping the car around, pulling up to his parents. He rolled down the window to talk to his dad. "Forgot Amy's gift back at the house. The spare key still in the gnome's hat?"

"Yup," his dad said. "Hurry up. Don't want to be late for your own wedding."

Erik laughed. "I don't think they can start without me."

Jumping out of the Mustang, Erik ran to the front door, grabbing the nearby gnome and opening the hat, the spare key to the house hidden underneath. He threw the keys on the table and headed for his old room. On the desk sat a small jewelry box. Erik opened it and smiled at the gift he'd bought Amy – a bracelet featuring charms representing their first year together. A pineapple, the Golden Gate Bridge, Minnie Mouse, the Eiffel Tower, a unicorn, a chimpanzee, a palm tree. He planned to give it to Penny to give to Amy before the ceremony.

Barking brought Erik back to the moment.

"Oh shit," he said aloud, remembering he'd left the front door open. Rushing to the front, he saw all five dogs running up and down the street. He spent the next fifteen minutes herding the group back in the house, feeling ridiculous running around in his tuxedo. He closed the front door, shaking his head and smiling. He still had plenty of time and an amusing story to tell Amy later.

Approaching the car, he grabbed the handle. Locked. Reaching for his pocket, he found no keys. What the hell? Then he saw them…sitting on the seat in the car. Locked inside. Damn. And the spare was back at the inn where they'd been staying.

Erik ran around the car, trying all the doors, cursing the whole time. Okay, so he'd just need to call someone to come get him. Sticking his hand in his jacket, he found no phone. Erik began to feel panicked. Okay, okay…calm down. Phone is on the table in the house. He ran to the front door, looking down at the gnome whose hat was still open. A sudden realization fell upon Erik – he'd left the house keys on the table, with his phone. And now he was locked out of his car and the house, with no way to call anyone.

Erik broke out in a cold sweat and his heart knocked in his chest. Telling himself to remain calm, he felt an anxiety attack coming on. And the reason behind it was totally legitimate. He was going to be late to his own wedding! What would Amy think? That he'd left?

He ran into the street, looking up and down. Two of the houses were vacant, for sale signs in front. Another two were unoccupied vacation rentals, while he was certain the remaining homes were empty, most Ilwaco residents spending summer Saturday mornings at the farmer's market. He could walk there, but it was over a mile away, and the clock was ticking. He needed to get going now.

Staring at his car, an idea dawned on him. Sure, it was rash, but desperate times called for desperate measures. Running to the gate and entering his parents' backyard, he made a beeline for the shed, glancing briefly at the dog door, wondering if he could fit. No, no…he didn't want to be the groom that got stuck in the dog door on his wedding day. And Johnny would make sure everyone found out. That would be worse than the nude driving story. Entering the shed he grabbed his old metal baseball bat and returned to the front, standing on the driver's side of the Mustang.

"I'm so sorry, baby," he said to the car. Standing in front of the small rear driver's side window, he swung the bat with all his might, the first swing cracking the glass, the second obliterating the window altogether. When the glass had settled onto the backseat, he threw the bat inside the car.

Reaching toward the front, he unlocked the door, leaped in, and sped off down the street. The panic gone, Erik once again felt exhilarated, if not a little sad for the Mustang. But no matter – he was one his way to Amy!

Driving up the highway, Erik remembered a nice cut through that led to the bay side of the peninsula where Oysterville lie. Cranberry Road was exactly that, a road running between large expanses of cranberry bogs, not much else in the way of civilization except for some barns with farming supplies. Erik turned up the road, humming along to the song on the radio, glancing at the time. He'd just make it! Patting his jacket pocket, he felt the bracelet inside. He imagined it on Amy's wrist as he slipped her wedding band on, both their eyes moist from their personal vows, Raj probably sobbing along with them, the blue skies…

Bang!

Erik felt the car swerve, and he immediately pulled over. Jumping out, he ran around to the passenger side, seeing the front tire completely blown out.

"Fuck!" he shouted at nobody except the cranberry bogs.

Okay, okay…stay calm, stay calm. Erik stared at the tire, calming his breathing. There was only one thing to do. He went around back and opened the trunk, reaching for the jack and spare tire.

Five minutes before the wedding was to begin, Raj entered the church to find Penny and Amy laughing away. He didn't know what to say, but felt it was his duty as the one officiating the wedding.

"Um, Amy," said Raj hesitating.

"Oohhh…it's time," said Penny excitedly, jumping up and grinning broadly at Amy. "Come on, Ames. Let's get you hitched."

"Erik isn't here," Raj blurted out.

"What?" said Amy, shocked.

"He hasn't arrived. Benji said he left when they did but turned around for something," said Raj.

Amy put her hand over her heart and sat down quickly. The change from only a moment before jolted Raj. He had to do something. Erik wouldn't just leave Amy like this. He thought back to their conversation on the fishing boat. Erik seemed excited to be getting married. He loved Amy. Raj couldn't imagine him doing this to her.

"I'll find him," he said.

Raj gathered the men together outside the church.

"Okay, so has anyone tried calling him?" he asked.

Howard dialed Erik's number on his cell. Suddenly, a vibration was heard. Benji reached into his pocket and pulled out a phone.

"Shit, I remember I grabbed Erik's phone for him when he ran out the door," he said. "He took it out when he was brushing the dog hair off his tux."

"Erik wouldn't leave Amy like this," said Raj with great certainty. "Something's happened."

"Let's each take our cars and drive up the highway," suggested Leonard.

"Both the coastal and bay sides," said Matthew as they all walked to their vehicles. "There's at least five different routes he could have taken. Call when you find him."

Raj jumped in his car, body shaking. They had to find Erik.

Thirty minutes of driving around aimlessly, Sheldon decided to turn up a farm road running between two large cranberry bogs. He'd never seen a cranberry bog before and thought since he was heading back to the ceremony site anyway, he might as well see something interesting.

Sheldon hadn't felt this angry since the evening he found out Howard and Raj became friends with Erik, right after Amy broke up with him. He remembered wanting to punch both his friends, wanting to do the same now to Erik. How could he do this to her, to Amy, one of his dearest friends? If he ever saw blondie again…

Sheldon's eyes grew wide when he spotted Erik's Mustang along the side of the road. The car sat lopsided, only a couple of yards from the edge of the bog. Sheldon quickly guided his Camaro off the road to park behind Erik's car.

Sheldon approached the vehicle, Erik nowhere to be seen. Where had he gone? Sheldon's heart began to beat rapidly when he saw one of the windows bashed in, a metal baseball bat in the back seat. Walking around the car, he saw two tires lying on the side of the road, one completely torn up, the other, possibly the spare, intact. He noticed a broken jack under the car. But no Erik.

Pulling out his phone, Sheldon dialed Penny.

"Sheldon, what's happening?" his friend answered almost immediately.

"I found Erik's car, but not Erik," said Sheldon. He waited as he heard Penny relay the news to others, hearing Amy's voice along with Rosemary and Laura. As they talked, Sheldon noticed something he hadn't before. Fresh blood on the gravel.

Sheldon immediately felt weak, feelings of dizziness and nausea washing over him. He looked closer, seeing blood droplets in several places, a dark pool concentrated in one area.

Glancing back at the nearby bog, frightening scenarios began to form in his head. Had Erik been murdered and dragged into the bog? Perhaps some cranberry creature was watching Sheldon right now.

Sheldon shook his head, silently damning Rosemary for introducing him to Stephen King and horror literature. But what had happened to Erik? While he'd wished ill will to Erik a year ago, now he considered him a friend, someone who had supported him, taught him new things. They'd met Gollum together! Sheldon felt ice cold as he stood stalk still, not knowing what to do.

"Sheldon!" screamed Penny through the phone. Sheldon had forgotten he had it up to his ear. "Where are you?"

"Penny, there's blood," Sheldon whimpered.

"What?" she shrieked. She continued to yell things at Sheldon, who was feeling weaker by the moment.

Trying to stay conscious, he brought his gaze up to the horizon, looking down the long expanse of flat road. Off in the far distance, heading in the direction Sheldon had been driving, the way the Mustang was facing, was a black dot. Erik!

"Penny!" Sheldon cried, running back to his car. "I found him." He hung up, threw the phone on the passenger seat, and sped off down the road.

Erik's anxiety left him long ago, and now he just felt determined. He knew the likelihood of someone driving down the bog road was slim, so he simply started a fast walk. He had to get to Amy. He would get out to the bay highway, and someone would pick him up, take pity on a man in a tux. Looking down at his shoes, he saw them getting dustier with each step. He shrugged, knowing he could just brush them off. He was more concerned with his hand.

After the tire blowout, he'd jacked up the car and removed the destroyed tire. At that moment, the jack snapped, the metal slicing through his right palm. The pain was excruciating, the cut deep, but Erik had the presence of mind to hold his dripping hand away from the tux. Luckily, he had a beach towel for Honeybee in the trunk, so before heading off down the road on foot, he wrapped his bloody hand up, knowing from the looks of the deep cut he would definitely need stitches.

Walking along, he hoped Amy didn't think he was leaving her. Maybe the group would put things together and go out looking for him. Nevertheless, he would make it to Oysterville, to Amy's arms, to the altar. The hope in his heart kept all the nervousness at bay.

The sound of an approaching vehicle both shocked and delighted Erik. He turned around to see a jet black Camaro pulling up behind him, Sheldon emerging from the driver's side. Erik grinned ear to ear, running over and grabbing the man in a tight embrace. He never thought he'd be so glad to see Dr. Sheldon Cooper in all his life.

"Jesus, Sheldon, you found me!" Erik cried gripping the man tightly, his body shaking from sheer joy. He suddenly realized Sheldon hugged him back, something Erik never expected. He knew Sheldon shied away from touch. Even when Erik would elbow him playfully during conversations or on the court, Sheldon still cringed slightly. Now he clung to Erik.

"Thank God you're alive," Sheldon said.

Erik pulled away. "What?"

"There's blood…and a broken window…and I thought you were killed and dragged into the bog," explained Sheldon.

Erik's eyes grew wide, thinking about the scene in which he'd abandoned his car. Yikes, dragged into the bog? Sheldon had quite an imagination.

"I cut my hand," Erik said, holding up the towel wrapped hand. "Bad. But…but I need to get to Amy! A phone! Can I use your phone?"

Sheldon reached into the car for his phone, then moved to his trunk. "I'm getting out my first aid kit so you can get fixed up before the wedding."

Erik only half listened. Sheldon had eight missed calls, all from the past two minutes. Two were from Amy. He pressed her number

"Sheldon, where are…" came Amy's voice on the first ring.

"Amy!"

"Erik! Erik! Oh my God! Are you all right? Where are you?"

Erik smiled. "Are you still there, Amy? You didn't leave?"

"Yes! What happened?" Amy sounded like she was crying.

"Long story. Dumbass dogs and broken glass and, well, I might need to go to the ER later, but don't leave, please. I'm coming. Okay?" he said quickly. "We're still getting married, right?"

"Oh yes," said Amy. He could sense the smile on her face as she spoke. "I'm just so…relieved."

"I love you, babe."

"I love you too."

Erik hung up and turned back to the car, where Sheldon had the first aid kit open in the trunk. Approaching the supplies, a memory of a previous episode with Sheldon flooded his mind. His friend already looked a little pale. He didn't want to make things worse.

"Um, Sheldon," began Erik. "You remember that game where the center on the opposing team fell hard, got a small, bloody gash on his head, and you blacked out for a moment."

"Yes."

"Well, this is about twenty times worse. You might want to look away."

Sheldon swallowed hard, nodded, and turned his back. Unwrapping the beach towel from his hand, Erik grimaced in pain. Yup, this was emergency room bad. But after the wedding. After kissing his bride, his new wife. As he wrapped his hand in bandages and gauze, he felt a giddy happiness envelop him. She hadn't left – he'd make it after all!

As Sheldon drove them toward the wedding site still ten miles away, Erik began to feel a bit dizzy. He'd been rushing about, emotions sliding up and down, and he'd lost quite a bit of blood. Placing his elbows on his knees, he put his head in his hands, willing himself not to get sick.

"I should drive you to the hospital," said Sheldon.

"No…I just need something to drink, maybe," Erik mumbled.

"Here," said Sheldon, handing Erik the water bottle from the cup holder. "Take mine."

Erik sipped the water, feeling a bit better. He finally turned to Sheldon.

"I owe you, Sheldon," he said. "If you hadn't come along…I just don't know. If you ever need anything, ever…"

"Erik, you've already done a lot for me," said Sheldon, keeping his eyes fixed on the road ahead of him. "Just…just take care of Amy."

Erik smiled weakly, nodding.

Pulling up to the church and garden, everyone gathered around the Camaro, Penny having called the search party back. Erik, with newfound energy, burst from the vehicle, dashing through the group toward the church. Penny emerged from the door.

"Tell Amy to stay put," Erik called. "We don't need any more bad luck."

"Then at least let me talk to you through the door," he heard Amy shout.

Erik approached the door to the church, it open slightly, and he could see Amy's shadow.

"Amy, I am so sorry," he began.

"I thought you'd left," she said quietly. "And then, when Sheldon mentioned blood, I thought…I thought…"

"Things just went from bad to worse," Erik chuckled. "But I have this for you. It's why I went back."

He took out the bracelet and held it around the door with his uninjured hand. He felt Amy take the bracelet with a gasp.

"Erik…this is us!"

Erik just smiled.

"I need fifteen minutes to fix my hair and make-up," she said.

"Take all the time you need. I'm not going anywhere."

While the couple talked, Sheldon told everyone about finding Erik, the groom eventually joining the group to relay his side of the story. Johnny pulled out his phone to call a tow truck to get Erik's car, and the guests made their way back to the ceremony site. Sheldon held back a moment as he reorganized the first aid kit in the trunk, eying the garbage bag with the bloody towel in disgust, finally setting the bag beside the car for later disposal. Suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped around him.

"Well, how is my real life superhero?" Rosemary cooed in his ears, calming him.

Sheldon turned around and pulled her to him, kissing her passionately. Her mouth became his sole focus, the bright yellow summer dress she wore soft, her silky hair, in which his hands now rested, warm from the sunlight. Her familiar vanilla scent soothed and excited him. The earlier fear and stress melted away, and he longed to bring her into the field, lie beside her in the sun, and cuddle with her for hours. Hmmm…perhaps not just cuddle. His hands began to move, one heading toward her rear, the other moving around to cup her left breast.

"Sheldon!" she gasped. "We're in public!"

He came out of his trance and glanced around. Nobody was paying attention, everyone across the street. He turned back to her and smiled as he ran his thumb across her nipple, back and forth three times, thankful she wore a sheer bra. He could see her erect nipples through the dress, and his own erection began to grow. Rosemary, who's eyes closed at his slow movements, was suddenly back in reality, and she batted his hand away.

"But Rosemary, I'm the hero. I deserve an award."

"I'm sure they'll give you an extra-large piece of cake," she laughed.

"But I don't want cake. Okay…yes I want cake. But I also want you. Now," he grabbed her again, but Rosemary pulled away.

"Now listen you," she scolded playfully. "Can I expect such a brazen, horny man when you live with me?"

"I suspect so," Sheldon said truthfully. When they visited each other, they were coitus crazy. With her around him all the time…well he'd never get anything done. Except her, of course. And for once, he was okay with that.

But Rosemary was guiding him back to the seats. "Listen, we can play tonight. There is no place we can go right now for a quickie."

"Quickie?"

"Quick sex," she explained.

"Oh kitten, what I have planned for you is anything but quick."

Rosemary turned to him, blushing and giggling. "Ohhh, baby boy. I can't wait."

Soft harp music played, Amy playing, pre-recorded by Laura for the ceremony. Raj followed by Erik and Benji approached the front of the group. Penny came next, followed by Amy. Walking slowly, Amy couldn't believe she was heading down the aisle. She locked eyes with Erik, whose grin made her heart flutter, much like it had on that May day when he'd first smiled at her in the park. Goodness, he was handsome. And sexy. And kind. And funny. And smart. And…and just everything. Amy felt weak for a moment but made it to the altar, to stand across from Erik. He took her hands, never removing his bright hazel eyes from hers. She glanced down suddenly to see his right hand heavily bandaged. What in the world? She remembered him saying he needed to go to the ER. The hospital might put a dent in their wedding night, but she suddenly realized he was her partner in everything for the rest of their lives. The thought made her heart race, and she focused on the ceremony.

Raj gave some opening remarks, and she glanced out at the people gathered. Her mother actually smiled, her friends lovingly beamed up at her, even Sheldon, and Erik's family and friends looked beyond happy, his mother and sister both with tears in their eyes. She turned her attention back to Erik and Raj.

"The couple has prepared their own vows," said Raj. "Erik?"

"Amy, I was lost for a very long time. Lost in this world, lost in my own mind. But you found me. You found me, healed my heart, my brain, my soul and showed me life is nothing without love. Without someone you love by your side through the good and the bad. And that's where I'll be with you, my precious Amy. I promise to stand by your side forever, hold your hand when things get rough, make you laugh when things get too serious, and stand beside you through the years, loving you and cherishing you in the way you deserve. I love you with all my heart, Amy Fowler. All my being. You found me. I'm yours, here for everything you want, need, forever."

Amy stared at Erik, rendered speechless. Raj seemed to be as well. He took a moment to sniffle and wipe his eyes before turning to her.

"Amy?"

"Erik," Amy began, her voice beginning to quiver. How was she going to get through this without bursting into tears of joy? "I wish I could go back to my sixteen-year-old self and tell her you will meet the man of your dreams. In a park on a sunny day with an insane dog." The gathering laughed, making Amy feel more confident. "I would tell her this man makes me feel whole, complete. He makes me laugh, takes care of me, and supports me to no end. And I would tell her to grab that man and hold onto him, not let him go…ever." Amy took a deep breath before wrapping up. "Erik, you saved me from my doubts about myself, about love, and I have zero doubts as I embark on my life with you. I promise to love and take care of you forever, support you in the way a genuinely wonderful soul deserves. I love you, Erik Koster. And I look forward to a lifetime of love."

Erik smiled brightly at her, his eyes wet, and he leaned in for a kiss. Raj's hand flew between their two mouths.

"Dude, wait until I pronounce you man and wife," he said.

"Well get on with it," laughed Erik, everyone else joining in.

The couple exchanged rings, and Raj finally pronounced them married, Erik grabbing his bride in a tight embrace, kissing her passionately, everyone cheering.

A little while later, the assembly gathered for the reception at the bayside restaurant, the owners having been advised of the delay by Johnny, who Erik claimed should go into wedding planning as well as roadside rescue. Laura had already set up her mixer, so music played as the small party ate, drank, and danced. Amy and Erik danced to "A Whole New World," before the floor opened up to everyone, Laura rotating between heavy dance beats and soft ballads.

During a slow Ed Sheeran number, Rosemary held tight to Sheldon, feeling so delightfully happy to be taking him back to her place in the morning, not for just a few days, but forever. Her head leaning on his shoulder, she watched all the other couples spinning around, laughing, kissing. Would they be gathering for her and Sheldon in the near future?

Whoa, Rosemary, she thought. One step at a time. All these weddings were definitely making her think crazy thoughts. But she did realize things felt different with him, natural, easy. How would they be living together? Sharing a home, a life? Would they drive each other crazy or find true happiness? Was Sheldon her true love, her soulmate, her person? She squeezed him tighter, feeling him do the same.

Their dance was interrupted by Erik.

"Hey Sheldon, can I borrow your keys. I think I left my wallet in your car," said Erik. Sheldon nodded and handed them over, grabbing Rosemary to him again.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked her suddenly.

"Um…"she began, not wanting to reveal her true thoughts. "Just about…you moving in and where we're going to put things. I thought you had more furniture."

"No, it was mostly Leonard's. He let me have the sofa. I gave him the piano," he said.

"That's nice, Sheldon. You purchased a good piano. But I certainly don't need two, and I love the one my grandmother played," she said, snuggling into him again. She felt a bit sad knowing her grandma would never meet Sheldon. But those that had met him seemed impressed. She felt like he could be the one…but was she ready?

A little while later, Sheldon danced with Amy, spinning her around in a simple box step, aware of her long dress and increased potential to trip.

"Thank you for saving the day, Sheldon," Amy smiled up at him.

"You're welcome, Amy," he said. "I'm just glad Erik and I weren't sucked into the cranberry bog."

"Was there a danger of that? The cranberry apocalypse?"

"You jest, Amy, but you never know what evil can lurk out there in the bogs."

Amy nodded, then laughed. "I'm going to miss you, Sheldon. You take care of yourself. And take care of Rosemary. I think we are both with the right people now." Amy paused. "You hang onto Rosemary, okay? Go for it, Sheldon. She's the one for you. I've never seen you like this…none of us have. You seem happy…happier than I've seen you, then I could make you. Just…let yourself love and be loved. Don't be scared."

Sheldon didn't know how to respond. He felt his throat clinch, and he thought of him and Amy through their five years, only the final two he considered somewhat of a romance, now using his current frame of reference. Amy truly changed his life for the better, and she probably had little understanding of this fact. She'd impacted him so much, taught him, and he hadn't fully realized it until now.

"Amy, you are one of my very best friends," he said finally. "You will always have a special place in my mind…my heart…and I do love you. And I'm so happy for you…and…and…make sure to get one of those malaria shots, okay."

Amy gave him her brightest smile. "I will, Sheldon." She stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek. "And I love you too. And I'm so glad we're still friends. I never want to lose that."

Howard cut in to dance with the bride shortly after, and Sheldon drifted back to Rosemary. After a couple speeches and cake, Erik and Amy slipped away, not headed toward their hotel, but to the emergency room at the hospital in Ilwaco. Sheldon noticed Erik began to look a bit pale, so the couple leaving before everyone else made sense.

The party lingered for another hour, into the early evening, before everyone started to get ready to leave.

"Hey," said Leonard suddenly to the group. "Amy never threw the bouquet. Erik never did the garter."

"Considering the gash on his hand, his aim at my face might be off," scoffed Raj. Laura laughed and kissed him.

Rosemary and Sheldon headed out to his Camaro, Sheldon's mind once again returning to the bedroom activities he had planned for Rosemary. He'd start at her jaw line with his mouth, his fingers caressing her…

He stopped at they approached the car, puzzled. Rosemary saw the direction of his gaze.

"What's that hanging from your rearview mirror?" she asked.

Sheldon shook his head, unlocking the doors and opening Rosemary's. On the passenger seat sat Amy's bouquet. Rosemary smiled broadly, sitting down with it in her lap, as Sheldon got into the driver's seat. They both studied the garter hanging from the rearview mirror.

Sheldon swallowed hard and glanced at his girlfriend, who smiled down at the flowers. She looked up, and they locked eyes.

"Um…Rosemary."

"Yes?"

"Do you think this is why Erik wanted my keys?"

"Probably."

Sheldon nodded, now staring straight ahead. He started the car, then removed the garter, handing it to Rosemary. She slid it on her wrist.

"Rosemary?" he asked, putting the car into drive, heading back to their bed and breakfast.

"Yes?"

"Um…."

"Do you want to play our history game?" she said quickly.

"Yes!"

The couple spent the drive connecting Ramses II to William Clark, Sheldon making it in a rather impressive four moves.

Amy watched the doctor stitch up Erik's hand. While she did what most considered disgusting things daily in her lab, seeing the extent of Erik's injury made her stomach churn. He'd refused painkillers due to wanting to be awake to consummate their marriage, which the doctor found amusing. Still, he was given some pills to take with him and his hand was numbed for the repair process. Several stitches later, the doctor looked up at Erik.

"Now let your wife drive for the next couple of days," he said. "And stop by the pharmacy before heading to…um…consummate your marriage. You need supplies to change the dressing on the wound."

Erik gave Amy a giddy smile, and she began to giggle.

"What?" asked the doctor, smiling.

"You're just the first to call Amy my wife," Erik said.

"Well that just makes my night," he said, chuckling. "Congratulations!"

After stopping at the local pharmacy to purchase bandages, gauze, scissors, and antibacterial cream, the newlyweds approached their hotel room. Standing at their door, Erik looked sadly at Amy.

"I don't think I can carry you over the threshold," he said. "I can't really feel my right hand."

Amy just grinned. "Okay, so how about you carry me into the tent the first night in Gabon."

Erik nodded eagerly. "Deal."

After getting settled, and Erik helping her out of her dress, she grabbed her lingerie and slipped into the bathroom. She'd tried it on before a couple times when he'd worked late, standing in front of the mirror, not believing how sexy she looked. Amy didn't often think of herself as sexy, but on those evenings when she wore her Parisian lingerie, she felt aroused just thinking about Erik seeing her in it. One time she'd even laid on the bed in her lingerie pleasuring herself, thinking of him with her, excited about their wedding night.

The piece was a deep red corset, tied in the back with a satin black ribbon. When tied, her breasts were pushed up, looking larger, her nipples covered only slightly with a sheer, clear lace. She knew Erik, as a self-proclaimed breast man, would love it. The silky black panties were separate for easy removal. She struggled a bit tying the back of the corset, not wanting to ask Erik's help. She'd never fully tied it since she needed to take it off herself. But now she had help. As she tied the ribbon, her heart beat fast, thinking of Erik ripping it off of her. Just the thoughts were already making her wet, quivering with need. She shook out her hair, and nodded at herself in the mirror. This married woman was going to rock her husband's world.

She emerged from the bathroom to see a black silk boxer clad Erik waiting eagerly on the bed. His eyes grew wide when he saw her, and he stood up, Amy clearly seeing his already erect penis through the silk. He stood in front of her, just inches away, Amy feeling the heat from his body.

"God, Amy, you look…" and his mouth took over hers, and he pressed her to him. He moved to suck on her neck, Amy throwing her head back in a deep, satisfied sigh. "My wife, my beautiful, hella sexy wife. Ohhh…Amy let's make this official."

She giggled, her hand already clutching his erection. They were both so turned on by the fact they were now married, she knew they would make quick work of consummation.

He stepped back slightly. "Mrs. Koster, may I devour your breasts? They look so very tasty."

"Why yes you may, Mr. Koster," she said. Mrs. Koster? She was someone's Mrs. now!

Erik reached up with both hands to fondle her, then grimaced in frustration at his bandaged and painful right hand. "Okay, so this is a bit irritating. I don't like to work one-handed." He bent down to nibble one of her nipples on the outside of the lace, causing her knees to feel weak.

An idea suddenly occurred to her as she thought back to her solo evening in the corset. It was daring, but they were married now. Plus, they'd had sex outside in a tropical forest. She could do anything – she wanted to please him and could tell he loved pleasing her.

"Do you like to watch?" Amy asked, feeling bold.

"Huh," said Erik, his eyes wide, looking shocked.

She guided the room chair up to the bed, and pushed him to sit in it, then crawled on the bed in front of him.

"Tell me what to do," she said.

Erik just stared at her shocked. He swallowed hard. "Damn, wife. You're just…just…"

"Tell me what to do," she said again.

"Breasts. Caress your breasts," he whispered, voice heavy.

Amy lay on the bed, closed her eyes, and began to run her hands over her chest. She could hear his heavy breathing, and felt deeply aroused, bold, daring.

"Pinch your nipples," he said quietly.

She opened her eyes to look at him. He leaned forward in the seat, just two feet from her, manhood at full attention. His eyes glowed in the little light of the room, watching her intensely. She quivered under his gaze.

She did as he said, breathing in sharply with the slight pain she caused in pinching, her vagina becoming quite wet. How did this feel so good when he watched and not when she was alone?

"Touch your clit," he whispered.

Oh my, just hearing him talk that way…so dirty. They'd need to do this again. And again.

Still playing with one of her nipples, she brought a finger down under the waistband of her panties, fingering her warm, wet area. She began to move against her hand, closing her eyes. She thought if she ever did this in front of him, she'd be embarrassed, but having him next to her just made her feel confident, sexy. She owned the moment.

She let out a loud groan, and suddenly the bed moved. She opened her eyes to see Erik between her legs, removing her panties, his own boxers already lying beside him. His lips met her vaginal area, and his tongue ran along her folds, lapping at her wetness.

"Jesus, Erik, that's…" she lost words as he fingered her inside while sucking on her sensitive spot. Her climax enveloped her, but just before the peak, Erik stopped and rolled over beside her.

"Amy, on top, now, please," he said, Amy sensing his need in his voice. "I can't prop myself up…just you…please… on top."

Amy rolled over and straddled him, impaling herself with his erection, crying out at the overwhelming pleasure, enjoying how he fit her so nicely, consuming the space within her. She liked being on top the most. Able to control the movement and her orgasm, which was already building again. Erik seemed pleased both ways, and his left hand rotating between squeezing both her nipples through the lace, lips sucking on her neck. But all too soon they were just thrusting hard against one another, Amy still in the corset, moaning loudly, Erik naked and sweating, groaning deeply as he came into her, filling her.

"Amy," he grunted as she felt him pump one last time, making her feel wet, full, and satisfied at the peak of her orgasm. "You…are…so…fucking…hot."

Amy lay on top of him, catching her breath, enjoying the feel of him still inside her.

"Okay, so we're officially husband and wife," she said into his chest.

"Yup," said Erik. "Let's get you naked."

Amy laughed and rolled off of him. She leaped off the bed, her legs still shaking, and he jumped up too. Standing with her back to him, she felt him struggle with the ribbon, aware once again he only had one useable hand.

"Ah…Amy…this is quite the knot," Erik said. "Did you want to keep this on forever?"

He'd moved her hair to the side and was kissing the back of her neck, his left hand leaving the knot and sliding around her body, fingers running over her breasts. He was pressed against her, and she could feel his penis, still wet and sticky from their previous intercourse, already harden against her behind. Goodness, she was already beginning to feel aroused again. She wiggled her butt against him, reveling in his moan.

"Damn it, wife," he said, moving his hand back to struggle with the ribbon. "I want you naked."

Amy felt herself getting worked up again, and she pressed her back against Erik's front, wriggling, running her body up and down, and loving in the newness of the feeling, the boldness of her previous actions. Erik's good hand once again left the knot and ran over her butt, sliding between her legs from behind, finding her opening still wet from their mixed juices. Oh God, she wanted him again. The need overwhelmed and shocked her; everything felt so primal, and her body quaked. She bent over slightly.

"Erik, come into me again. Now," she said, her fingers reaching back and grazing his penis.

"We've never done it this…"

"Now!" she demanded, feeling her need rise suddenly.

He guided himself into her vagina from behind and both Amy and Erik grunted. God, this was different, the pressure in a new spot, her private area still swollen and throbbing from their previous engagement. She cried out as he moved into her, unable to control her volume, not caring if the whole inn could hear. His left hand frantically kneaded her breasts, and she glanced down to see his wedding ring catch the light from the lamp. His wedding ring, which she'd placed on his finger just hours ago, sealing them together. Amy smiled as tears welled in her eyes, Erik thrusting hard into her, laughing as he moved, calling her beautiful, sexy, his…his forever.

His left hand moved and slide over her mound to stroke her clitoris, and she leaned forward, pressing herself against the bed, Erik draped over her back, once again filling her. Amy's orgasm continued, and she found herself unexpectedly peaking a third time from the new position, Erik's fingers still caressing her.

"You like this, babe?" he said.

"Uh huh," was all she could get out.

"I miss your face though," he said into her hair. When they'd both calmed down, he moved out of her, and they crawled onto the bed to lie side-by-side.

"Okay, so that was new," he said, glancing over at her. "And you're still dressed."

Amy laughed. "Well, at least we're getting our money's worth, right."

"Yeah, that does turn me on. A lot," he said, turning to face her, sitting up on an elbow. "You know what else does?"

"What?"

"Being married to you."

Amy snuggled into him. Soon the duo was snoozing, both exhausted and happy from their wedding day. An hour later they woke up, Erik finally getting the corset untied, and they drew a bubble bath in the large tub. Amy sat between his legs as Erik hugged her to him, keeping his right hand elevated, out of the water.

"So looks like I get to drive back tomorrow," she said, her voice teasing.

"Yeah, yeah," he said. "Just treat her good."

"Hey, I'm not the one who smashed her window in," said Amy.

"I was a desperate man."

"Tell me the story again."

Erik chuckled, again recalling his pre-wedding adventures. After the bath, they both dried off, got into fresh pajamas, and held each other beneath the sheets. Amy closed her eyes, thinking about her reflections of the previous evening, now looking ahead to the future, one of love, comfort, support, and interesting and scintillating sex positions and situations. Smiling as she approached sleep, she felt more happy and peaceful then she ever felt before. Complete, whole, her partner beside her, off on an amazing adventure in mere days. Sliding into dreams, Amy felt the wonder of a new beginning.

Midmorning the next day, Sheldon and Rosemary pulled into the inn parking lot where all his friends stayed, everyone packing up the cars for the drive back to California. He planned to say good-bye, then go to Tacoma, beginning the unpacking process, starting at the new SpaceX think tank a week later. The group gathered around his car, Rosemary hanging back a bit giving him a moment with his friends.

Erik embraced Sheldon first. "Listen man, I know we both started off in an awkward place, but I think of you as a good friend now. And Amy and I will definitely visit. Catch a ballgame. Maybe see some basketball in Portland. Can't wait to see Rosemary make a true PNW man outta you."

Sheldon nodded. "I'm glad you and Amy found each other. We'll always have Gollum, right Erik?"

Erik laughed as Bernadette and Howard both hugged Sheldon.

"Sheldon, I feel like we're finally getting to a good place," said Howard.

"Me too."

"So the guys and I are planning a Tacoma road trip for August," Howard said. "Want to see the new SpaceX. Maybe apply for a job."

"I can give you a good recommendation," Sheldon said, imagining working in the Puget Sound with Howard.

"Um…maybe wait on that," said Howard. "See how you do the first couple of weeks. Who you piss off."

Sheldon just rolled his eyes and turned to Bernadette. "Thank you for being mean to me sometimes. I needed it."

Bernadette smiled, looking like she was about to cry. She simply nodded.

Sheldon approached Raj next. "So we'll Skype Thursday evening about the book."

"Yeah, hope we can have the text done by September. Maybe meet with you and Lillian then to get set up with a publisher," Raj said, his lip beginning to quiver. He burst into tears. "This has been such an emotional weekend. I…I'll miss you, Sheldon."

They hugged, and Sheldon found himself standing across from Amy.

"I'll e-mail you when we get to Gabon, Sheldon," she said. "We can set up a chat schedule, although I will be several time zones away."

He wrapped her in his arms, once again placing his chin on her head as he'd done in the past. "Be safe, Amy Farrah Fowler. Or Amy Farrah Koster. And take care of Erik." He spoke softly so nobody could hear. "He seems to get himself into predicaments. Watch out."

Amy laughed and nodded, and Sheldon finally turned to Penny and Leonard, everyone else going back into the hotel.

Penny bit her lip as her and Leonard approached Sheldon, and he was shocked to see Penny, who like himself rarely cried, with tears falling freely. Leonard's cheeks were already wet.

"So buddy, take care and call if you ever need anything," Leonard said. "And we'll see you in Rome in a few weeks."

The trio hugged, and Sheldon whispered, unable to speak louder for fear of sobbing himself, "Penny, Leonard…I…I…"

"We know Sheldon," whispered Penny. "Us too."

Sheldon couldn't take the sadness anymore. Things were changing too quickly. He should just go back to Pasadena with everyone else. Back to comfort, security, routine.

But as he turned to the car, he saw Rosemary standing with a bright smile on her face, hair loose and blowing in the light coastal breeze. He thought of living with her, the comfort of her home, her voice, her arms, the security of coming home to her nightly, sharing his world with hers, and vice versa. Establishing a routine with his love by his side.

He thought of his new job, the vast opportunities it offered with unlimited financial support and encouragement. The months of lectures about his new theory ahead as he continued to gain international renown. Maybe a Nobel Prize. Yes, yes, things were changing quickly, but if he wanted to be successful in his career, he needed to take this risk, this move, enter a new community, and take over the world.

And if he wanted to be happy while reaching toward physics world domination, he needed Rosemary Fox by his side.

Driving up Highway 101, planning to cut over to the Puget Sound after seeing the coast region, Sheldon kept stealing glances at Rosemary, her window down letting in the fresh air, smiling out at the ocean.

"Erik says you're going to make a true Pacific Northwest man out of me," he said.

"You bet," Rosemary giggled. "I already filled your side of the closet with various flannels. And you need to get to work on that beard again. Oh!" She reached into her purse, pulling out her iPod and plugging it in. "And now you need to get introduced to grunge."

Loud rock music began to blare, Rosemary singing along. Sheldon raised an eyebrow in her direction, and she began to laugh hard.

"Oh Sheldon, I'll make a Nirvana fan of you yet," she said, leaning over to kiss his cheek.

Rosemary educated Sheldon on Soundgarden, Alice in Chains, and Pearl Jam as they headed north, both beginning a new chapter of their lives.

 _ **Author's Note: Next time, an epilogue and a preview of the sequel to The New Beginning Experiment, entitled The True Love Stratagem, featuring the continuing adventures of Sheldon Cooper and Rosemary Fox.**_

 _ **Hope you enjoyed Amy and Erik's wedding. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. As always, thank you for reading.**_


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter Fifty**

 **Epilogue: The New Beginning Experiment**

By 5 p.m. the Friday after Erik and Amy's wedding, Sheldon finally finished unpacking. He'd taken great care putting his things in their new places and double checking with Rosemary when she arrived home from work. She'd returned to the museum Monday and spent a couple of hours in the afternoon at the community college working on curriculum for her three-week intensive course in comparative religion after the weekend. Thus, Sheldon remained home alone most of the day, exploring his new habitat, making the place his. No…theirs.

He spent a couple of hours each day walking around the neighborhood, then venturing out driving a bit further into the greater area. He discovered the elementary school down the street, noticing the basketball court where he and Rosemary could play. He registered as a member of her gym. He planned the most efficient route to his new job, sitting in his car in the parking lot staring at the entrance to the building, wondering what Monday morning would bring. He already spoke to Grant on the phone and would meet him at 9 a.m. sharp. Sheldon also found the local comic shop, introducing himself to the proprietor, surprisingly an older woman who loved superheroes and dedicated her retirement years to comic books. He also read about the local history and politics, discovering the senator Rosemary disdained, learning the names of the movers and shakers of Tacoma.

Every night he made Rosemary dinner, pulling from recipes he'd collected over the years from Bernadette, Mrs. Wolowitz, Raj, his mother, Meemaw. Tonight would be Amy's beef stew, and the smell of the simmering broth now filled the entire townhouse. But Sheldon knew it wouldn't be ready for another two hours, giving Rosemary time to enjoy a latte when she got home.

Sheldon lay on his and Rosemary's bed, sighing heavily, happy his work was complete. Leaning over to put his face on her pillow, he breathed in her scent and felt relieved and at home. Suddenly, he heard the garage door open. Rosemary was home!

Bounding down the stairs, he entered the kitchen the same time as her, wrapping her in his arms without a word and taking over her mouth. Dropping her bag, she put both her hands on either side of his face and sighed into him.

"Hey baby," she said pulling away.

"I'm all moved in, kitten," he said, turning to the expresso machine. "Vanilla latte?"

"Sheldon, you're spoiling me," laughed Rosemary, putting her bag on one of the kitchen chairs. "What am I going to do when you go to work next week? Are you sure you don't just want to be my stay-at-home man? My own personal love slave?"

Sheldon chuckled. He did enjoy domestic responsibilities and pleasing Rosemary, but he looked forward to his new work adventure on Monday. After a Rosemary-filled weekend of course.

As Sheldon made her coffee and prepared some tea for himself, Rosemary stretched and moved to the living room, sitting at the piano.

"Oohhh, I've been waiting to get my fingers on you all day," she said to the instrument, then turned to Sheldon. "And you too…but later."

Sheldon smiled, setting her coffee down on the coaster on the small end table near the piano, moving to sit in his spot with his cup of tea.

"Requests?" she asked him.

"You played Brahms when we first met," recalled Sheldon. "I woke up to you playing in the next room. It was the most beautiful music I'd ever heard."

Rosemary turned to smile at him, her brown eyes shining. "Alright, Brahms it is."

She pulled out a music book and began to play, stopping from time to time to sip her latte. Sheldon sat and listened, watching his lovely Rosemary, drinking his earl grey, and feeling certain he'd found true happiness along with his true love.

Nearly 13,000 miles away, Erik and Amy emerged from the Libreville airport into the warm, humid air. The flight long, the couple exhausted, Amy suddenly felt a renewed excitement at finally arriving after waiting for so many months. They'd traveled with Louis and Anne since they all lived in the L.A. area. Greeted by a large SUV, the group piled in and began the two day drive to Loango National Park.

The closer they got, the more Amy began to feel she was living in a dream. The landscape so different from back home. Her husband – husband! – by her side, taking pictures of her, their friends, the surrounding area, the local people when they stopped for a rest. Louis had his film camera out, and even interviewed Amy as they sat together in the backseat, already working on the documentary. Anne studied Erik's hand, assuring him she could remove the stitches, but there would still be a scar.

After sleeping soundly at a modest inn several hours out from the forest, the group finally arrived at the research site, the rest of the team already there, Jill and Stan having arrived three weeks before to work on habituation with the local chimp troop. After unpacking in their tent, which appeared far more spacious than Amy imagined, Erik grabbed her hand and took her to one of the three Jeeps the team was going to use.

"Okay, you have to see this, babe," he said.

Driving down the park roads, they came finally to the beach, Amy catching her first glimpse of the equatorial Atlantic Ocean.

Erik led Amy out to the beach. "I hope they're here," he said.

"Who?"

Erik's bright hazel eyes lit up in delight, causing Amy to automatically smile. "Them," he said, pointing out at the beach.

A small group of hippopotami played in the surf. The waves washing over the large animals, they walked around on the sand, nuzzled one another, played. After several moments, Amy realized she was just staring open-mouthed at them. She turned to Erik who smiled at the creatures.

"The legendary surfing hippos of Loango," he said, not taking his eyes of them. "Aren't they amazing? But never go near. Hippos are the most dangerous animals on the continent." He suddenly turned and grabbed her hand. "Oh Amy, I'm so glad you're here with me, sharing this adventure. I never knew when we met that day you'd be mine, and we'd be standing on the beach watching this." He turned back to the surf. "I just…I love you…and I'm so excited to share my life with you."

Amy watched the hippos silently, a tear falling down her cheek. Just a year ago she'd broke up with Sheldon and began dating Erik. Eight months ago they moved in together and everything just seemed so natural. Six months ago he'd proposed, in the sweetest way possible. And just a week ago they'd been married, forever binding their souls to one another. At that moment, Amy's heart felt like it would burst with love and happiness.

"I love you, Erik," she whispered.

Amy and Erik found a piece of drift wood to sit on as they watched the hippos. She removed her cardigan, which was already becoming wet from her sweat, and placed it beside her, Erik draping his arm over her shoulders. They stayed like that for almost an hour, mostly silent, just watching. Falling in love. Traveling the world. Researching chimpanzees in their natural habitat. Driving a Mustang along the California coast. Making love in a beautiful place to a wonderful man. Pursuing tenure at work. Finally, Amy found her way, and she really had entered a whole new world.

The couple watched the surf until the sun set and then returned to their campsite for their new beginning.

The End

 **I would like to dedicate The New Beginning Experiment to my wonderful husband who served as my editor and sounding board for this entire story, who encouraged me to follow my heart with my plot and original characters. I'm so grateful for his support in this new hobby as well as all my other endeavors.**

 **Special thanks to all the site members and guests who followed, favorited, and recommended this story. I also appreciate all the reviews offering kind words of support. I enjoyed this whole fan fiction process immensely, and I look forward to interacting with many of you again.**

 **And now a preview of The True Love Stratagem:**

Life for Dr. Sheldon Cooper has never been better. His dark matter theory is taking the world by storm, his new employers give him space and support to pursue his research, and he comes home every evening to his lovely historian girlfriend Rosemary Fox. Despite the often difficult situations accompanying a new job, including challenging co-workers and missing his friends, Sheldon is on top of the world and emerging as a leader in the physics game. Even navigating the new romantic landscape of living with a woman, interacting with two families, establishing a routine with a very busy lover, and meeting Rosemary's former flames seem tasks Sheldon takes on with an ease…well, somewhat.

But the more things change, the more things stay the same. Suddenly, Rosemary takes on a huge project, plunging both her and Sheldon into the shark tank. Our favorite theoretical physicist is thrust into one difficult social situation after another, making him question his choice to move away from Pasadena. Will he buckle under the pressure or will he rise to be the man Rosemary needs?

The True Love Stratagem will feature all _The Big Bang Theory_ characters as well as many of the original characters from The New Beginning Experiment (some in a larger capacity than others). Also expect comedy, romance, adventure, and travel to places near and far. Oh, and a jealous Sheldon. Look for an M rating because I can't help myself, and thus neither can Sheldon and Rosemary (plus, Sheldon hasn't seen Rosemary as Wonder Woman yet. Hmmmm…).

 **And for all you Amy and Erik fans…**

I plan to go back to them too, although they will play a small role in the Sheldon/Rosemary story (they are in Gabon, after all). I'm currently beginning writing a special Christmas tale with the couple, so stay tuned for more this December! Something sweet just in time for the holidays.

 **Thank you all so much for reading! Hope to see you in the next story.**


End file.
